Enredados -Love on the road- (Delena)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Damon, junto a Enzo y a Alaric se pasan la vida en la carretera, pero esta vez, se equivoca de movimiento, y coincide con la persona equivocada. Elena, ha vivido encerrada siempre, y ve la oportunidad de ser libre, tal vez no fue lo mejor, pero su corazón lo dictó. Ambos enredados en esa locura, si uno fallaba el otro caía, ¿Qué podían hacer?D: AU. Todos Humanos. Personajes: CW-TVD
1. Mi Príncipe

**Título**_**:**_Enredados "Love On The Road"

**Autor**_**:**_Angelito97-Delena

**Rating****:**+18

**Pairings**: Damon &amp; Elena (y alguna más)

**Sinopsis**:Damon Salvatore, junto a Enzo y a Alaric se pasan la vida en la carretera, buscando aventuras y peligros por allí por donde pasan, pero esta vez, Damon se equivoca de lugar, de momento y de día, decide adentrarse en la casa equivocada, y coincide con la persona equivocada. Elena, vive encerrada bajo cuatro paredes, y ve la oportunidad de vivir su propio cuento de hadas, tal vez no fue el movimiento adecuada, pero su corazón lo dictó de esa forma. Damon ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de una loca, y Elena cargar con su propia estupidez. Estaban enredados en esa locura, y si uno fallaba el otro caía. ¿Qué podían hacer?

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo

**Disclamer**: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

* * *

_**Prólogo:**_

_"Todo está por descubrirse. Pensar que lo conocemos todo es un cuento"_

_Eduardo Chillida_

La belleza puede estar en cualquier lugar, solo hay que saber donde mirar y especialmente, en descubrir la esencia de esa belleza, porque, ¿qué es exactamente la belleza? No hay palabras para describir que es bello y que no lo es, para alguien la belleza está en una chica o por su contraria en uno chico, en una sonrisa, en un sobresaliente, en un simple aprobado, o tal vez en una tarde de cine, una tarde de risas, o una noche de amor, pero, ¿por qué no pensamos en algo más simple? La belleza para nuestra protagonista, para esa chica con una sonrisa especial, para esa chica de ojos chocolate, y cabello castaño, la belleza está en esa ventana, en esa pequeña ventana que tiene en el sótano, donde puede ver cada mañana los rayos de sol, donde puede escuchar el mundo exterior, para esa muchacha la belleza está en poder sentir el aire en su rostro, los pajarillos a su alrededor: poder salir; hay está su belleza, en la libertad.

Elena Gilbert era una adolescente como otra cualquiera en los aspectos físicos, tenía diecisiete años, acababa de terminar su último curso con las mejores notas, escribía y leía, y principalmente soñaba despierta en cada momento, pero ¿dónde están las diferencias? Muy fácil, ella no tenía los problemas de una adolescente, ella no se peleaba con sus amigas, ni buscaba novios ni rollos por el estilo, ella no llegaba tarde a su casa, no discutía con sus padres, ni bebía, ni se drogaba ni mucho menos se acostaba con ninguno, ¿por qué? Porque no podía ni siquiera intentarlo, estaba encerrada, literalmente en su casa, en ese sótano donde se le permitía soñar despierta con una realidad paralela, donde ella era la princesa de cuento, donde un príncipe con su descapotable venía a rescatarla de su prisión, Elena, llevaba sus diecisiete años encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes, no tenía contacto con el mundo real, solo con sus padres, ¿por qué? Porque el mundo era peligroso, según sus padres, ella al igual que todas las chicas y chicos del mundo, debían estudiar y vivir en sus sótanos, pero Elena no se creía todo eso, hacía muchos años que no se creía nada de eso, pero ¿quién era ella para cuestionar a sus padres? Nadie.

Nada, no era nada, solo una cría que no conocía mundo, una niña inocente que no sobreviviría ni un día en el exterior, pero ¿alguien podía impedirle soñar? No, nadie podía frenarla en eso, por eso desde que tenía uso de razón soñaba despierta, jugaba a ser una princesa, una guerrera, una aventurera...a partir de los quince empezó a traspasar esas historias a papel, pero nada, la satisfacción de escribir no se la quitaba nadie, pero aún así no era suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más...pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella para cambiar las cosas? ¿cómo podía ella encontrar una historia que valiese la pena escribir? ¿cómo podía darle nombre a su príncipe azul? A ese chico de ojos verdes y pelo castaño de sus sueños, ¿o era de ojos azules y cabello rubio? Ambas opciones eran perfectas, ella necesitaba inspiración, y ya nada tenía sentido para ella...

¿Qué podía hacer ella...?

* * *

_**01: Mi príncipe**_

Recorrer medio mundo con ese camaro era todo un reto, arriesgarse a que ese coche dejase de funcionar en mitad de una persecución podría ser peligroso, pero es que eso era lo que le excitaba a él, a Enzo y a Alaric, era lo que le daba las ganas de vivir esas aventuras, porque ¿quién eran ellos para poner las cosas fáciles? Nadie, pero claro, si querían vivir como reyes primero tenían que evitar que sus rostros estuviesen entre los más buscados del FBI o del CNI, diez años entre la espada y la pared no eran suficientes para que esos chicos diesen media vuelta y se rindiesen en una isla perdida del Caribe, no estaban dispuestos a abandonar, su lema, "vivir o morir" y pensaba realizar ambas cosas, y ninguno estaba dispuesto aún a vivir la última.

Alaric se puso de pie sobre el asiento, Enzo le agarró de la cintura e hizo lo mismo, ambos empezaron a vitorear a la nada, a ese camino desértico que tenían por delante, el aire les daba de frente, removiendo sus cabellos, llenándolos de trocitos de arena o polvo, pero a ellos no les importaba, acababan de salir ilesos de una trampa mortal en Viena, ¿a dónde iban ahora? A cualquier sitio, no les importaba, eran felices, vivían el momento sin importarle nada. El moreno que conducía miró por el retrovisor y sonrió abiertamente, era increíble, que aún Dios o quien fuese les dejase ilesos una vez más, se recolocó mejor las gafas de sol, y dio la vuelta, frenando de golpe, provocando que sus compañeros dieran un traspié.

-¿¡Eres gilipollas!?

-No-salió del coche-soy el ladrón de guante blanco más buscado del mundo.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, guapetón-dijo socarrón Enzo agarrando por los hombros a Alaric-los ladrones de guante blanco, son aquellos que nadie conoce sus rostros...

-Y el mío no lo conocen, soy la cabeza, soy El Cuervo-sonrió sugerente-conocerán la vuestra, pero no me importa...tengo una idea...

-¿Un nuevo golpe?

-Si, mientras vosotros cantabáis y hacíais el tonto, yo escuchaba la radio, en Estados Unidos, en Vickery, zona este de Virginia hay un pueblecito muy, muy mono...

-¿Desde cuando nos interesan los pueblos "monos"?

-Desde que han invertido en las cases rurales más de dos millones de dólares.

Alaric y Enzo se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿dos millones de dólares? Ambos chicos comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría, el gordo les tocaba con eso, pero cuando vieron que su jefe no bailaba con ellos supieron que había algo más, algo más gordo que eso.

-Hay una pega...las inversiones se harán en dos semanas, y tenemos que estar allí para entonces...-todos miraron el camaro, y supieron que dos semanas era muy poco si querían llegar allí de forma segura, pero él estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más, porque justo cuando cambió de cadena, el maldito aparato falló y dio señal americana, ¿casualidad? ¿destino? ¿o esa mano que le salvaba siempre el culo? Sonrió, no importaba, aunque perdiese la vida en el intento, ese dinero sería suyo, de él, de sus amigos y de la gente más necesitada. Lo haría, si o si.

Soltó su diario, suspiró resignada, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de convencer a sus padres para que la dejasen salir, para que solo conociese el exterior durante cinco minutos, y ni por asomo se le ocurría la forma de escapar ella sola, necesitaba una excusa, llevaba semanas planeando algo, y ahora, no tenía nada más que pájaros en la cabeza, cogió aire, inflándose como un bebé, y justo oyó la llave de la puerta, la cabellera de su madre asomó por ella, venía muy arreglada y eso le extrañó.

-Hola cariño-se adentró con una bandeja de comida casera-¿estás mejor del resfriado?

-Si, gracias-recogió las cosas-¿vas a algún lado?

-Bueno si, esta mañana fueron las inversiones locales, ¿recuerdas? y ahora tenemos que ir, tu padre y yo a la casa Loockwood.

-¿puedo ir con vosotros?-se ilusionó, era la primera vez que la informaban de algo así, de que fuesen a una fiesta, ella no era tonta, sabía que sus padres salían al exterior porque oía el motor de un coche, pero nunca se lo habían dicho así, a cara descubierta, la sonrisa de su madre desapareció por completo, y las ilusiones de Elena explotaron como de un globo se tratase, había sido muy ingenua.

-Hija, el mundo es peligroso...-posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, Elena se removió inquieta-mi niña no me hagas esto, ojalá pudieses...pero...

-Si, si, lo sé...pero es que quiero vivir aventuras mami...

-Ya no eres una niña para tener esos pensamientos...has estado estudiando con nosotros y sabes que ya no tienes edad para soñar...

-¿y cual es la edad limite?-bromeó-no la hay mamá, y es lo único que tengo para no volverme loca, soñar, no esnada malo-se hizo un ovillo con sus piernas, hundiendo la cabeza para no llorar-ve tranquila.

-Hija...

-Mamá, en serio, ve con calma..

Su madre asintió no muy segura, sonrió con ternura dejando un pequeño beso en los cabellos chocolate de su dulce princesa, una princesa ya muy adulta para serlo, salió con cuidado, en la puerta Grayson aguantaba las ganas de llorar, lo mismo que su hija hacía sin saberlo, y por diferentes motivos, Miranda se abrazó a él, ambos lloraron en silencio cuando empezaron a escuchar a su hija sollozar. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, nada.

Elena se abrazó a su almohada y dejó que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas, que limpiasen así los males que se almacenaban en su cabeza, necesitaba despejarse, empezó a escalar hasta alcanzar la ventanita, era noche abierta, suspiró, cerró los ojos, soñando que estaba fuera, que era libre, que corría lejos como una princesa de cuento.

_**Elena abrió los ojos cuando sintió la brisa sobre su rostro, sonrió con amplitud al verse en el exterior con un largo vestido de época con lazos decorándolo, tocó su rostro encontrando en él una textura totalmente diferente, la chica dio una vuelta sobre si misma para sentir la libertad bajo sus pies, por fin era libre, caminó, corrió, se lanzó al suelo, para sentir la frescura y la suavidad de la hierba, cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder almacenar todo eso en su memoria.**_

_**-Mi niña-asustada abrió los ojos, sus padres la animaban para que se acercara, pero Elena no quería hacerlo, necesitaba ser libre, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar o hablar, no podía, no, no era bueno para ella, negando con la cabeza y recogiéndose el vestido comenzó a correr, creyendo que la libertad se le escapaba por las manos, contra más corría más libre se sentía, y aún sin darse cuenta se había alejado mucho de sus padres, respiró con dificultad, y tropezó, cayó al suelo, y sintió una vez más, que la libertad se le escapaba de las manos.**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez encerrada en esa prisión de oro, las lágrimas caían como cascadas y esta vez no le importó mostrar su soledad, era una princesa con todos los deseos cumplidos menos uno: ser libre.**_

_**Rezó al cielo el cual no podía ver que su príncipe azul viniese a buscarla, a rescatarla de su prisión de cristal, le rogó al universo que trajese a su alma gemela con ella, que su réplica le rescatase de su propio infierno, cerró los ojos, y suplicó una vez más la salvación, entonces lo escuchó, el relinchar de un caballo, alzó la vista, miró a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en una jaula de cristal, ahora eran unas escaleras del mismo material, su vestido de lazos de color verde, dio paso a uno blanco de purpurina de palabra de honor, con lazos como guantes, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto, un maquillaje sencillo y los labios color sangre. Miró en la dirección del sonido, y ahí estaba, su príncipe, un muchacho vestido de chaqueta oscura y camisa gris, con botas altas manchadas de barro, y cabello perfecto, y unos ojos profundamente verdes, la miraba a ella, su sonrisa era suya. Elena se agarró con fuerza a la escalera, y el chico comenzó a recorrerla, para alcanzarla, para rescatarla, Elena siguió ese camino, sonrió como nunca había sonreído, y gritó mil gracias a su fuero interno, pero las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, y la chica una vez más, se dio de bruces con la realidad...**_

_**Solo era un simple sueño, una simple historia, un simple cuento.**_

Elena soltó el lápiz, la mano le temblaba más que nunca, las lágrimas parecían no tener fin, esta vez su cuento no tenía un buen final, no el que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no el que su corazón le decía, nada, por una vez en mucho tiempo no podía terminar con una sonrisa, por una vez escribir no la evadía de su realidad. Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, no sabría decir cuantas horas habían pasado, pero ella necesitaba mucho más. Escuchó un coche, el motor de un coche aparcando más cerca de lo normal, Elena se alzó asustada, era demasiado pronto para que sus padres fuesen vuelto, y ellos nunca aparcarían tan cerca de su refugio, o como ella decía de su jaula.

La chica con dificultad ya que las piernas se le habían entumesido por el tiempo que se había pasado en esa mala postura se movió hasta la puerta, colocó la oreja no se escuchaba nada, frunció el ceño, y despacio volvió a acercarse a su pequeña ventanita, no tuvo tiempo de ver nada cuando las luces saltaron, acababan de apagar las luces, la corriente eléctrica y por lo tanto acababan de apagar las alarmas, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios, pues si acababan de cortar la seguridad significaba que la puerta era fácil de abrir-eso y que eran ladrones los que acababan de entrar-decidió intentar escapar, como la chica de su historia, podía intentarlo, si se enfrentaba a esos ladrones podría demostrarles a sus padres que era capaz de sobrevivir en ese mundo que ellos habían tachado de peligroso e insano para ella, cogió una de las agujas de puntar-si, si, sabía utilizarlas-e intentó abrir la puerta, no era tan fácil como lo pintaban en las películas no en los libros por lo que tuvo que darse por vencida, no se le ocurría otra forma de escapar cuando oyó que forcejeaban exactamente esa puerta, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, cogió uno de los libros de literatura romántica y se preparó para golpear al ladrón, pero justo cuando un chico moreno entraba se arrepintió, si el truco de la aguja había fallado, ¿quién le aseguraba que esto iba a ser diferente? Se pegó lo máximo posible a la pared, esperando que el chico se largase sin fijarse en ella, no había luz, solo la de la linterna no tenía porqué verla.

-¡Aquí no hay nada!-gritó, era inglés, su acento era totalmente diferente-¡Alaric!

Maldijo en silencio al ver que no recibía contestación y salió de allí dejando la puerta abierta, Elena, sin acabar de creérselo salió despacio cogiendo su diario y su chaqueta, estaba dispuesta a parar esto.

Damon no encontró nada en las cajas fuerte, esa familia estaba más pobre que él, eran todo fachada, maldiciendo en voz alta decidió llevarse las cosas superficiales, no tenía intención ni de dejar su marca, salió del escritorio encontrándose con Alaric registrando unos papeles.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ni puta idea, no sé búlgaro…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo curiosidad-sacó su móvil-tal vez sea algo gordo, le saco unas fotos-Damon puso los ojos en blanco, y oyó los gritos de Enzo, realmente estaba rodeado de incompetentes.

-Estamos robando panda de animales-le aclaró a un Enzo bastante nervioso-¿¡qué se supone que haces gritando!? No soy el puto suicida…

-Joder que abajo hay una sala de lujo y no hay ni un dólar en esta casa, ¿no es un tanto extraño? ¿no se supone que había inversiones de reconstrucción o algo así?-el pitido de la tablet les avisaba de que las alarmas y la electricidad se iban a conectar en veinte minutos, Damon cansado mandó a Alaric a inspeccionar la parte de abajo y a Enzo la parte de arriba, él se encargaría de revisar el exterior, no tenían tiempo, y algo gordo debía de haber en esa puta casa de locos.

Mientras revisaba el exterior, Elena se escabulló del sótano antes de que alguien decidiese entrar, su primer plan era atrapar a los ladrones pero cuando vio a uno más rubio se dio cuenta de que puede que no fuesen ni dos ni tres, que fuese una banda entera, no estaba dispuesta a arriegarse, pero su macabra mente perfiló la idea de una banda como la de Robin Hood, y por un momento vio la oportunidad de vivir una aventura, tal vez fuese una loca suicida, pero estaba dispuesta a encontrar su cuento de hadas ella sola, sin necesidad de ayuda ni de que sus padres decidiesen apoyarla. Tal vez si Elena fuese tenido tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias o a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva realista no fuese hecho esa locura. Se adentró en la cocina y salió por la puerta, pisar la tierra con los pies descalzos fue mucho más placentero a como se lo había imaginado, se recreó unos segundos más en esa paz casi ilusa, cerró los ojos para sentir el fresco de la noche, y se permitió dar un par de pasos como si se tratase de la misma Clara que por fin se alejaba de esa silla de ruedas; pero no estaban en un cuento de hadas, ni mucho menos en una serie de dibujos animados donde la protagonista conseguía su sueño y venían los créditos de autor, no, estaba en la vida real, y después de diecisiete años encerrada por su protección estaba en el exterior, y no podía perder más el tiempo.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando vio una figura en la distancia, era la de un chico, y tal vez la del ladrón, tragó saliva y se adentró aún más en la oscuridad que le brindaba vivir en una casa con jardínes tan inmensos como esos, no dio ni dos pasos cuando encontró un coche, bastante antiguo para su gusto al lado de otro mucho más moderno, de los ladrones supuso, con una sonrisa estúpida se metió en el que no tenía capó, y se ocultó debajo de una sábana en el asiento trasero.

Y entonces despertó de su cuento estúpido.

¿Qué se supone que hacía? ¿¡secuestrarse ella misma!? Ni siquiera sabía con quien se la estaba jugando, y ella solo, seguía ¿lo que le dictaba su corazón? sus padres estarían exagerando con encerrarla para su protección, pero ella estaba realmente mal de la azotea por meterse en el coche de un ladrón que seguramente podría ser un asesino, un violador o todo junto, con unos cuarenta o cincuenta, o con la apariencia de esa edad pero mucho más joven y desquiciado, tal vez con tatuajes de tías desnudas y desangradas, o simplemente con algún defecto físico, como la falta de un ojo, o con un dedo de más, o con marcas de guerra, o peor. Elena se acojonó, realmente su mente no había trabajado lo suficientemente rápido para que ella se diese cuenta de la locura que había cometido, cuando quiso escapar pudo escuchar las voces de unos chicos.

Era demasiado tarde. Estaba muerta.

El coche empezó a moverse, solo se escuchaba una canción bastante ruidosa de fondo, pero nada más, ni siquiera una voz, ¿es que solo había un chico en ese coche? no había mucho espacio, y había otro coche, por lo que seguramente sería la respuesta, empezó a temblar, realmente estaba asustada, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿gritar? ni siquiera conocía el pueblo como para hacerlo, ¿y si ya era demasiado tarde?

Las lágrimas cayeron sin control, y seguramente eso fue lo que provocó que el chico frenase de golpe, el jep que los acompañaba también lo hizo, Damon salió disparado de su cámaro, mientras Enzo empezaba a gritarle cosas sin sentido por frenar de esa manera.

Llevaban varias horas en carretera, estaban a punto de alcanzar Atlanta.

-¿¡Tu estás loco, colega!?-coreó Alaric mientras bajaba del coche, Enzo le mandó a callar cuando Damon señaló la parte trasera de su camaro.

-Mierda-musitó el inglés, sacó su arma, y Damon se dispuso a quitar la sábana; Elena con los ojos vidriosos se dejó iluminar por la linterna que la cegó por completo, solo pudo captar un color entre la intensidad de la linterna, el azul, el azul de los ojos de uno de los ladrones.

Nada había preparado a Elena para esa visión tan angelical y al mismo tiempo tan oscura, nadie había preparado a esa inocente muchacha para lo que estaba a punto de experimentar.

* * *

_**Creo que como comienzo está bien, ¿qué piensan? Va a ser bastante complicada la trama, quiero decir, son unos ladrones si, pero hay algo más profundo, tengo cinco capítulos más pero publicaré poco a poco, ya saben como va esto, el fic oficial que estoy publicando es OMN, solo sean pacientes, al igual que TKWTBE y NOL, está viene con misterio :)**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews :)**_


	2. Los Problemas Se Visten De Rosa

**02: Los Problemas Se Visten De Rosa.**

Damon abrió la boca alucinado, era una chica, se esperaba cualquier cosa pero no a un ángel escondido, se desprendió de esas ideas tan rápido como vinieron, era una intrusa, más hermosa o no, se había metido en un buen lío. Enzo soltó una carcajada exasperada, y Alaric, bueno era Ric, se quedó pálido, los dos miraron a derecha a izquierda sin encontrar más nada que carretera, y Damon simplemente seguía iluminando a la chica sin saber qué decir ni que hacer.  
El ángel, como la había denominado Damon en su subconsciente estaba asustada, no se movía pero en su rostro se podía ver el miedo y el desconcierto, la chica tenía puesta una mano cerca de los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz.  
Como si de un clic se tratase Damon negó con la cabeza, agarró del brazo de la chica mientras estaba chillaba y pataleaba, el moreno consiguió sacarla del coche, pero al estar tan cansada y mal acostumbrada al exterior y a las emociones fuertes cayó de rodillas al suelo, no llegó a golpearse porque Damon la sostenía con una mano; el trío pudo verla mejor, era una cría de quince o dieciséis años, vestida con una especie de pijama, el pelo revuelto en una maraña, y los ojos vidriosos, Damon tragó saliva y la soltó de un golpe seco llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ¿qué hacía ahora? no podía dejarla tirada en mitad de la nada, y mucho menos podía llevarla a casa, eso sería ponerse una pistola en la sien. No nada de ello era conveniente.  
-Estamos metido en un buen lío-puntualizó Alaric arrebatandole el arma a Enzo, era una niña es lo único que pensó, no podía hacerle daño a nadie.  
-¡Devuélveme el arma!  
-¡Es una cría! ¿¡qué daño nos puede hacer!?  
-Mucho-se aclaró Damon, su voz sonó ronca y apagada provocando un escalofrío en la chica-ni siquiera sé de donde ha salido…  
-¡Pues de la casa!  
-No tienen hijos, esa pareja es huérfana…  
-¡No!-gritó la chica, haciéndose oír entre el murmullo de los tres hombres, Enzo estuvo tentando de mandarla a callar o amenazarla, pero su arma la seguía teniendo el protector de los animales: Ric-soy su hija…  
-¡Peor me lo pones!-no se pudo callar Enzo-si es la hija de esos psicópatas la hemos cagado...pero bien…  
-Podemos dejarla en algún punto…  
-¡Nos ha visto la cara!-gritó Enzo cada vez más enfadado.  
-¿¡Y qué pretendes!? ¿¡Matarla!?-se exaspera Alaric, tanto Enzo como Ric comenzaron una discursión un tanto estúpida, y uno de ellos iba armado, Damon no les prestó más atención de la necesaria, estaba nervioso, era la hija de esa pareja, de la misma pareja que habían robado, de un robo fraude, podía sacar de ahí una buena tajada, no, negó con la cabeza, el no era un secuestrador, nunca lo había sido.  
-Haremos lo que has dicho Ric-el aludido se giró-la dejaremos en un punto muerto, y llamaremos a la policía, sus padres están preocupados, no somos secuestradores…  
-¡No!-la chica se agarró de la pierna de Damon, el cual se sobresaltó por la descarga eléctrica que sintió cuando le tocó, la apartó de un movimiento seco, pero la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a desistir, no ahora, no ahora que podía tocar la libertad con la punta de los dedos-no me hagáis esto...por favor…  
-Esto tiene que ser una broma-se apartó Enzo.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-coincidió Alaric, su rostro reflejaba de todo menos coherencia, ¿esa chica hablaba en serio?  
-No causaré problemas….-suplicó, su voz sonó tan angelical o más de lo que había imaginado Damon y esto le desarmaba, no pensaba cargar con una loca-en serio...por favor...o me dejáis con vosotros o...me tendréis que matar porque os entregaré.  
-¡Joder con la cría de los cojones!  
-No te lo crees pequeña ni de broma-le aclaró Enzo, cogió la sábana que había quitado Damon antes-¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿la atamos? ¿la amordazamos? ¿un clásico o algo de nuestro inventario?-Damon le miró sin mirarle, después lanzó una mirada a Ric.  
-Tío cálmate, Damon tú decides...la chica sabe mucho….y no podemos hacernos cargo de ella tampoco…  
Damon no podía creerse que realmente estuviese a cargo de una niñata, que el fuese el que decidiese qué hacer con esa chica que le miraba con un deje de superioridad intentando ocultar así el miedo, en primer lugar, ¿qué había hecho esta chica para querer huir de esta forma? ¿no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que se sumía?  
Damon definitivamente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; simplemente seguía sin creérselo. Pero si la chica quería venir, quería huir él no se lo iba a impedir, pero sí tenía una vida aquí, ¿por qué huir? él en muchas ocasiones anhelaba su hogar, no podía permitir que por un capricho la chica lo dejase todo, se acercó a Ric.  
-Si se quiere venir que se venga-el careto de Ric era un poema-pero no voy a permitir que se destroce la vida…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Un día con nosotros...y la llevaremos a casa, ella será la primera…  
-Damon colega...Enzo te va a matar, y peor aún, ¡tío mañana tenemos que reunirnos con la banda de Mason por la seguridad! ¿o es que se te ha olvidado?  
-No, no se me ha olvidado, por eso lo digo…  
Damon se apartó de su amigo y volvió a acercarse a la chica, la cual seguía acurrucada en el suelo, y esta vez sí se veía su miedo. Damon se acuclilló a su lado.  
-Vamos a hacer un trato-la chica le miró sin comprender-te vienes con nosotros.  
-¿¡Qué!?-alucina Enzo, Damon alzó un dedo para que callara-te mato…  
-Pero, como bien he hecho dicho es un trato, vas a estar hasta mañana a las...ocho, si te arrepientes te dejaremos en una gasolinera o algo y llamarás a tu familia pero no nos traicionarás, porque volveremos a por ti…  
-¿y si no me arrepiento?  
-Te quedarás con nosotros.  
-¡Se os ha ido la pinza!-gritó Enzo al ver que Alaric no protestaba-¡es una locura! ¿¡y Mason!?  
-¿de verdad crees que la chica va a durar cinco minutos?-bromeó Damon-no va a durar nada..va a desear haberse quedado en su camita con sus amiguitas hablando de ropa…  
La chica se mordió la lengua, no quería cagarla ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vivir su propio sueño, ser libre, aunque esos hombres pensaran que ella no iba a resistir, se equivocaban.  
-Vale tío-claudicó Enzo-pero la llevas en tu coche.  
-Ni loco.  
-Nosotros no queremos saber nada-Enzo arrastró a Ric hasta el coche, el segundo se encogió de hombros, no pudiendo hacer nada-nos vemos...dentro de dos horas…  
La pareja se quedó sola en mitad de la cuneta, y por primera vez en toda la noche Damon se cagó en los muertos del universo, miró las estrellas y pensó el porqué de esa burla, negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que ahora la chica si que estaba asustada, no pensaba quedarse a solas con ninguno de ellos, si fuese querido elegir a uno se fuese quedado con el más tranquilo de los tres, a ese que llamaban Ric.  
-Levántate-le ordenó, la chica fue directa a acatar la orden pero tropezó con sus propios pies y acabó otra vez en el suelo, Damon bufó y tiró de ella para ayudarla, pero los pies de la chica se habían quedado entumecidos y no podía moverse correctamente por lo que volvió a tropezar, quedando abrazada a Damon, el chico la miró a los ojos, ese azul la trastornaba, y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenías para apartarle de un empujón, el chico soltó una carcajada-solo intentaba ayudarte, entra...ahora…  
El recorrido en carretera fue lo más complicado para Damon porque ese tiempo normalmente lo utilizaba para estar solo, para dejar de fingir ser ese tío que nada le supera, ahora tenía que fingir incluso ahí, en su refugio, apretó el volante con mucha fuerza sintiéndose estúpido por haber tenido pena por la chica que descansaba a su lado, se había quedado dormida nada más empezar el viaje, eso o había sido una chica lista y fingía dormir, ambas cosas eran posibles, pero eso al moreno no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Algo destacaba tirado en el suelo, extraño y sin dejar de mirar a la carretera estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, era un cuadernillo que no había visto en su vida.  
Título: Si nombre, era lo único que destacaba en la tarjetita que sobresale, la letra era realmente elegante con un deje infantil, iba a abrirlo cuando se dio cuenta quien era su dueño, o mejor dicho su dueña, la miró de reojo.  
-Ok angelito no voy a leerlo, no soy cotilla…-dijo en tono burlón-bueno un poquito si, pero si lo hago será cuando estés despierta para fastidiarte-dormida o no Damon con una sonrisa tonta en los labios dejó caer el cuaderno en la parte de atrás y aceleró, aún quedaba un tramo bastante largo.

**_Simple cuento, esas palabras aún torturaban su mente, Elena con torpeza se levantó, encontrándose encarcelada en una jaula aún peor, todo estaba oscuro, y podía oír un sonido horrible, el de las ratas, con torpeza se incorporó hasta rozar una pared fría como el hielo, se tocó los brazos, el rostro, era ella si, eso lo tenía claro, pero había algo diferente en ella, y es que el brillo y la paz que añoraba no estaban de su lado, con un traspié alcanzó las rejas y empezó a gritar._**  
**_-Es inútil-una voz dulce, sensual y profunda inundó ese cubículo, de la oscuridad salió una figura vestida completamente de negro con unos ojos azules profundos que brillaban con luz propia, cegándola completamente._**  
**_-¡Ayúdame!-suplicó, alzando la mano para alcanzarlo, para rozar su mano, pero la sonrisa que le mostró le dio un escalofrío, era oscura sin vida, vacía, y monstruosa._**  
**_-Será un placer…_**  
**_Elena gritó desesperada, ese monstruo de la naturaleza la había encerrado y ahora la asesinará, la destruiría como si se tratase de un animal, pero nada de eso sucedió, abrió los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de unos brazos protectores, y buscó en él a su príncipe de ojos verdes, ahí estaba, con su perfecta sonrisa, con sus ojos brillantes, y Elena sintió que ya nada más importaba, que estaba a salvo, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía un vacío en su pecho?_**  
**_-¿Cómo te llamas…?_**  
**_-Mi nombre es…-el chico sonrió-lo siento…_**  
**_Y volvió a desaparecer, y varios cuervos la rodearon hasta formar una figura tenebrosa pero hermosa a su lado, tendiendo una mano, con una sonrisa maléfica._**  
**_-Mi nombre es...Damon, mi querido ángel…_**

-¡No!-se sobresaltó, provocando que Damon se girara bruscamente hacia ella, la chica le miraba aterrorizada, y Damon sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior, no quiso prestarle mucha atención a esa sensación, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en la carretera, ya estaban llegando, la chica se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosa, y miró a todos lados, Damon se mordió la lengua para no ir hasta ella y calmarla-¿y mi cuaderno…?-se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, el chico alucinando le señaló la parte trasera del coche, la castaña no tardó mucho en divisarlo y comenzó a escribir, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo tenía la capacidad de escribir, el chico se vio tentado en robarle el cuaderno…  
-¿Qué escribes?-preguntó, la chica le miró con una ceja alzada-no me mires así, si tengo que aguantarte tendremos que hablar, ¿no?-la miró por el espejo, la chica seguía en la misma posición, sentada esta vez en el asiento trasero-vale, vale…¿ni tu nombre?  
-No te daré el gusto-contestó seca, pero enseguida rectificó pasándose una mano por el cabello-lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada…  
-¿a decir tu nombre? claro como serás realmente conocida en tu círculo vicioso…  
-¿Qué?-alucina, tiene la boca abierta, no se puede creer que este Damon se tan capullo como su Damon, se quedó quieta al pensar lo que acababa de pasarse por su cabeza, ¿¡"su" Damon!? ¡¿estaba loca?!-no es eso…  
-Da igual déjalo, no me interesa-aparcó-ya hemos llegado...baja…  
Sin pensárselo mucho salió del vehículo sintiendo el aire frío de la noche por todo su cuerpo, se permitió cerrar los ojos, era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, sonrío como una estúpida, cuando realmente sintió un escalofrío cuando Damon le colocó la sábana por los hombros.  
-No es plan de que te resfríes-se excusó, pero realmente Elena se sintió aliviada con ese gesto, quiso darle las gracias cuando vio otro coche llegando, seguramente sería el de los chicos porque Damon no parecía preocupado en absoluto.  
Fue Alaric el que salió sonriente con unas bolsas, Damon puso los ojos en blanco, los cabrones se habían parado a comer algo fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza, y él mientras tanto haciéndose cargo del angelito.  
Mala idea.  
-¡Estáis vivos!-sonrió-traigo churros y chocolate, ¿te gustan…?-se quedó callado porque no sabía su nombro y porque acababa de tratarla con mucha ambilidad, Damon y Enzo fueron a esconder los coches.  
-Elena, ese es mi nombre…  
-Eso, yo soy Alaric pero puedes llamarme Ric-la chica le estrechó la mano, y sentir el calor de otro ser humano que no fuese Damon la reconfortó pero no sintió el mismo cosquilleo.  
-Alaric, perdón Ric, ¿es normal sentir una corriente como eléctrica al tocar a alguien?  
Ric parpadeó varias veces, alucinando no sabía que contestar a esa locura, pero no hizo falta hacerlo porque Enzo salió para avisarles que debían entrar que ya era demasiado tarde.  
-Vamos adentro Elena…  
-No digas-suspiró-mi nombre a Damon.  
Ric sonrió, su amigo ya había alterado a la chica para variar, no le gustó mucho que esa muchacha supiera sus nombres pero realmente era divertido encontrar algo divertido para variar, y si fastidiaba a Damon era mucho mejor.

Cuando Elena siguió al otro chico, al otro moreno ahogó una exclamación al ver el lugar donde estaban, realmente espantoso, unos camastros, unas linteras y una pequeá hoguera, o un intento de ella, la chica se quedó parada, y clavó los ojos en Damon el cual encendía el fuego.

-¿sorprendida?-se burló Enzo-¿no pensarías que ibamos a ir un hotel? ¿verdad?

-No-le dijo seca, dejándose caer en uno de los camastros, el primero que pilló, tenía frío, no le vendría mal más sábanas para poder descansar, pero sentir la risita constante de Enzo la enfurecía de sobremanera, ¿por qué eran tan infantiles?

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó furiosa, ni siquiera sabía de dónde le había salido la voz, pero ahí estaba ella, gritando cabreada a esa panda de críos.

-Es la cama de Damon-fue todo lo que necesitó para levantarse de un golpe seco, no porque no quisiera meterse donde no la llamaban sino porque no quería tocar nada del chico, el cual ni le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Alaric pasó por su lado y le indicó que se sentara junto a él en su camastro que después buscarían una solución o eso le pareció que le decía con la mirada, fuese lo que fuese le dejó que se sentara a su lado, los chicos pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre fútbol, noticias y un largo etc que a Elena bien poco le importó, aunque prestó atención porque en realidad era la primera conversación que oía que no fuesen las de sus padres discutiendo por su situación o buscando excusas sin sentido, sonrió como una estúpida mientras se bebía su chocolate, le entró ganas de reír cuando vio a Enzo comiendo como un cerdo y manchándose entero de chocolate, o cuando Ric se le cayó el churro en la ropa, o simplemente cuando vio la carcajada de Damon, ahí es cuando sintió una presión en el pecho para reir, era estúpido e irracional pero le gustaba estar ahí, le encantaba.

Y sin darse cuenta se unió a las risas, como si fuese una más de esa pandilla de ladrones, como si fuese una chica de diecisiete cualquiera que se escapa una noche para disfrutar de la vida. Pero no era así, y ella lo sabía.

-¿Queréis algo más fuerte?-propuso Damon, y la castaña no tuvo tiempo a contestar cuando vio las botellas oscuras y supuso que era alcohol no había que ser muy listos, Damon la miró fijamente-menos la quinceañera.

-¿¡a quien llamas quinceañera!?

-Bueno a la "sin nombre" ¿no es eso lo que pone en tu diario?-las mejillas de Elena se enrojecieron de un rojo intenso, que Alaric que estaba a su lado pensó que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, la chica se levantó de un golpe y salió del almacén sin mediar palabra, Damon soltó una carcajada pero a Enzo no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y menos a Ric que salió para buscar a Elena-¿qué he dicho?

-Pobre infeliz-dijo con desgana Enzo frotándose la sien, Damon lo ignoró por completo, a él, a Ric y a esa niñata que no hacía más que tocarle la moral.

Alaric consiguió alcanzarla justo cuando la vio golpeando el camaro de Damon, casi subiéndose encima de él para destrozarlo, Ric la agarró de las axilas atrayendola a él, y abrazándola con fuerza, intentando calmar así a su fiera interna.

-¡Elena! ¡Elena! ¡Basta! ¡Te va a costar un riñón enfrentarte a Damon si lo destrozas!

-¡No me importa!-tuvo el amago de volver a darle una patada pero ahora la retenían unos brazos con mucha fuerza para soltarse, y encima estaba cansada, nunca había estado cansada, no tanto como esa noche-Suéltame Alaric, le odio…

-Pero, ¿por qué? Bueno no respondas a eso, no puedes odiar a una persona que acabas de conocer...aunque claro hablamos de Damon, o le odias a muerte o le amas con locura, te lleva a esos extremos, nosotros seguimos con él porque soportamos estar en el odio profundo porque sabemos que tarde o temprano hará algo para que volvamos a quererle con toda la fuerza posible…

-No es humano-puntualizó.

-Ha estado siempre muy solo, no está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente, y menos si es nueva.

-Fue su idea.

-Porque no quería que estuvieses sola no porque quisiera que vinieras, Damon es de esas personas que te consume hasta las ganas de pelear...pero vale la pena arriesgarse.

-No se yo…

-Siempre puedes rendirte-la chica se quedó en silencio, eso era lo que buscaba Damon irritarla de tal manera que ella volviese a casa pero es que no le iba a conceder esa oportunidad, y no ahora que podía escribir una historia real, sonrió.

-No, no me rendiré, puedes bajarme no voy a hacer ninguna locura.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un rato más mirando el cielo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Elena no podía dejar de pensar en Damon, cuando ella creía que nunca podría odiar a alguien aparece él, pero ¿por qué le odia exactamente? ¿por qué con él siente una conexión que no siente con Ric? debería tocar a Enzo para comprobarlo, ¿o por qué le saca de quicio?

Alaric en cambio sólo podía observarla, era una chica hermosa, joven pero no una quinceañera como había comentado Damon, valiente y seguramente era igual de cabezota que su amigo, sonrío, puede que la chica no estuviese mucho tiempo con ellos, pero el tiempo que estuviese sacaría de sus casillas a Damon, rió bajito, se iba a divertir con eso.

Damon estaba nervioso mientras bebía a trago del bourbon, encima había perdido una apuesta con Enzo y le tocaba a él vigilar esa noche, bufó, ¿dónde estaban el angelito y Ric? le importaba una mierda si, pero no pensaba dejar que le pasara nada, pero ¿qué estaba insinuando? con Alaric el angelito estaba a salvo. Antes de poder darle más vueltas a la cabeza, la pareja desaparecida entraba en el almacén, Damon hizo un gesto de silencio.

-¿me libro?-preguntó Ric refiriéndose a quedarse despierto, Damon puso los ojos en blanco y le señaló la cama para que se fuese a dormir-¿toda la noche te vas a quedar?

-Si, hoy hago turno doble-se encogió de hombros-me acompañará mi bourbon-señaló la botella-y tu-al angelito-duermete ahora, ahí-le señaló su propia cama-y no, no me voy a colar en ella, bueno si me lo pides..-bromeó, la chica le fulminó con la mirada y se dejó entre esas sábanas, eran ásperas pero no le importó, realmente necesitaba echar una cabezadita, cuando Ric se disponía a hacer lo mismo Damon le retuvo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Si todo esto era para asustarla, te digo que lo único que has conseguido es que se enfade que casi se carga a tu novia.

-¿a mi qué?-tardó en procesar la información, y los colores empezaron a aparecer en su rostro-como le haya pasado algo al camaro mando a ese angelito de una patada al cielo.

-¿angelito?

-¡Cállate!

-Da igual, eso que llamas coche está más que bien, pero Elena también, quiero decirte que si quiere quedarse se va a quedar.

-Tiene una familia, un hogar, ¿qué más quiere?

-¿Vivir?

-Esto no es vida para ese ángel, ¿es que no se da cuenta?

Damon dejó que su amigo descansase y el se puso manos a la obra con su botella, pero no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo, y cuando creyó que todos dormían decidió salir al exterior, hoy no había tenido ni un minuto de paz y sabía que mañana sería un día duro, se dejó caer en el frío suelo y se recostó mirando las estrellas o intentando averiguar donde se ocultando.

-Os miro y cada vez me afirmo más en mi decisión: el universo se está riendo de mi-sonríe, una amplia y fría sonrisa, si, estaba claro, desde hacía mucho tiempo el universo y todo lo que eso conllevaba se reía de él, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, simplemente nada, y luego para aclararle más en su idea aparece ese angelito en su vida, ¿qué más podía pasarle?

Que equivocado estaba Damon en ese momento.

Una sombra pasó por su lado, el chico se sobresaltó, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, ¡se había quedado dormido! miró a su alrededor, y la vio allí, justo a unos metros de distancia de él, pero ahí, mirando las estrellas y encogida en un ovillo, pero ¿¡qué estaba haciendo!? y esta pregunta no iba para el angelito si no para el mismo que sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a ella.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa…?-la chica se giró bruscamente, y lo vio, esos ojos azules tan profundos observándola, como si quisiera ver a través de ella-¿estás bien?

-No-se lanzó a sus brazos, y se protegió en ellos, sabiendo que era la oscuridad la que la impulsaba a hacer eso, Damon no pudo moverse, tenía entre sus brazos a una muñeca de porcelana, a ese angelito que había atravesado su vida como un torbellino.

Los problemas se estaban ocultando en un color muy peculiar para él: el rosa, los tonos pastel, eso fue el único pensamiento que tuvo cabida en su cabeza mientras la abrazaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer él más que complacerla en ese momento?

* * *

**_¿Os gusta...? A mi me encanta como me está quedando, la inspiración me falla un pelín pero es que estoy con los exámenes que no doy a basto, comienzan dos semanas y media muy complicadas para mi, pero es solo superarlas._**

**_Besos, espero sus reviews :)_**


	3. Intentaba Que Desaparecieras

**03: Intentaba Que Desaparecieras...**

Demasiadas emociones juntas eran las que habían embriagado a Elena, la chica no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba abrazándolo? y lo más importante, ¿por qué sentía ese cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo que el sueño una vez más la tragase, pero no podía, había dormido mucho antes, y el sueño no iba a llamar a su puerta por tercera vez consecutiva por más cansada que estuviera era más la excitación que sentía por ser libre, por no estar encerrada en una jaula, tan malo no era el mundo real, ¿no?

El chico acariciaba con ternura su cabello como cuando era pequeña y su madre intentaba que durmiera, pero ella no quería dormir, no ahora, se giró bruscamente buscando sus ojos para ver qué estaba pensando, el chico habiendo creído que la chica dormía se quedó quieto al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

-No puedo dormir-le confesó bajito.

-Pues deberías, han sido demasiadas emociones.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dar marcha atrás?-no era una acusación, era una pregunta, le estaba preguntando si de verdad dudaba.

-¿Por qué querrías quedarte aquí? ¿no tienes nada valioso por lo que volver?

-Solo mis padres, pero más valioso es la libertad-el chico la miró sin comprender, ¿es que no era libre allí? ¿la iban a casar y por eso había huido? ¿o era porque estaba cansada de tanto lujo y estudios? ¿qué edad tendría?-no puedo volver a ese agujero, no otra vez, tu no lo comprendes, eres libre…

-¿Libre?-bromeó-¿de verdad crees que esto es ser libre? ir de un lado para otro huyendo de la justicia no es ser libre angelito…

La chica frunció el ceño, ¿le acababa de llamar angelito? no podía ser cierto, ignorando todo lo que estuviese diciendo se le quedó mirando, ¿por qué le habría llamado así?

-Tu por lo menos puedes decidir qué hacer hoy, yo no podía…

-Estoy atado a muchas cosas, es mejor tu vida, creeme.

-¿¡Cómo va a ser mejor estar encerrada!?

-No grites vas a despertar a los demás.

-Vale-gruñó pero acató esa norma-allí me paso todo el día encerrada entre cuatro paredes con la única compañía de mi diario...y de muchos libros…

-¿y?-seguía sin ver el problema, la chica exageraba, eso Damon lo tenía claro, la castaña le miró con odio, era normal que no comprendiese su situación ni siquiera se la había explicado, seguro que si lo supiese no lo vería todo de color de rosa.

-Me voy a dormir…

-Buenas noches.

-Dirás buenos días…-casi era de día, Damon miró su reloj eran las seis de la mañana, la chica ya se había metido dentro cuando Damon le iba a comentar que a las seis y media tenían que levantarse, pero lo dejó estar, la chica era especial eso lo tenía claro, pero no podía estar huyendo de su familia por sentirse acorralada, estaba dispuesto a escuchar su versión de la historia pero antes necesitaba ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

Alaric fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de Enzo ambos prepararon el desayuno mientras Damon hablaba por teléfono con Mason, el chico se había adelantado y quería verlos a primera hora de la tarde, eso le molestaba y mucho a Damon que tenían un problema con ellos pero no dio ni una queja, cuando colgó, echo una furia se dejó caer con los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Enzo-tenemos que irnos pronto Damon, no quiero que ninguno coche pase y nos vea aquí.

-Ya lo sé, pero tenemos un problema mayor a eso…

-¿Cual?-se interesó Ric.

-Que Mason quiere vernos a las dos…

-¡No!-Enzo soltó el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos-¿y qué vamos a hacer con ella? No podemos dejarla aquí como si nada...y le dijimos que tenía hasta tarde-noche.

-Lo sé-se pasó una mano por el pelo-por eso voy a llevarla hasta la cafetería de carretera más cercana.

-Eso iba en contra del trato Damon.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? que la lleve hasta lo de Mason, nos mataría...y a ella…¡no! simplemente no, prefiero que me odie…

-¿Quién? ?¿la chiquita? ¿y qué más nos da? El plan de Damon es bueno.

-¿Y si nos delata?

-No lo hará-Enzo hizo el gesto de amenazarla, a Damon esa idea le pareció de todo menos sana, era un ladrón si, pero no uno cualquiera, no iba a matar y menos a esa chica.

-¡Bestia!-le atacó Ric-no somos asesinos, sino ladrones de guante blanco…

-No, ladrón de guante blanco es este imbécil..-le señaló-nosotros somos secuaces, algún día tendrás que aprender a matar Ric.

-¡Mira gilipollas…!

-¡Basta ya!-los paró Damon-si estáis conmigo es porque tu-señaló a Ric-eres como un maestro para mi en muchos sentidos de la vida, y tu pedazo de animal es porque eres mi amigo y te debo mucho…-respiró hondo-y no vamos a matar a nadie, que trabaje para Mason es solo por seguridad, por mi seguridad, no porque juegue a sus juegos.

-Más motivo para sacar a la chica de nuestras vidas Damon-le aclaró más calmado Enzo-si no quieres que se involucre en nuestro mundo.

El chico asintió, tenía toda la mañana para convencerla, y lo haría el mismo, mientras Enzo y Alaric se preparaban para partir al encuentro de Mason, Damon recogió las cosas menos su futón para poder despertar a la chica. Estaba tan tranquila.

-¿Angelito?-la llamó, la zarandeó un poco para que empezara a despertarse, le jodía hacerlo pero no podía dejar que durmiera toda la mañana a las doce tenía que partir para lo de Mason, no podía perder ni un minuto-despierta vamos…-ofuscado miró a su alrededor, cogió la botella de agua, y vacio parte de su contenido en la cabeza de la chica, la cual pegó un bote por lo frío que estaba-por fin, necesitabas una ducha-bromeó.

-¡Eres! ¡Eres!

-¿sexy? ¿irresistible?

-¡Horrible!-el chico soltó una carcajada, y se encogió de hombros le dejó allí el desayuno y salió hasta su coche, la chica respiró hondo-¿¡y cómo coño pretendes que me coma esta bazofia totalmente mojada!?

-¡No tengo la culpa de tus sueños húmedos preciosa! ¿o tal vez si?

-¡Te odio!

-¡Te repites mucho, y cómete eso ya, que tenemos que irnos!

-¡Voy a coger una pulmonía! ¡Estoy descalza!

El chico se asomó una vez más, y si estaba descalza a excepción de unos calcetines y ahora encima tenía el pijama totalmente mojada por su culpa, se mordió la lengua, sintiéndose por completo culpable, se desprendió de su chaqueta y se quitó su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso, la chica tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir ahora otra sensación completamente nueva en su interior, el chico ajeno a ese debate le lanzó la camiseta.

-Ponte esto, y el pantalón...bueno...se te secará con el tiempo…

-Capullo-murmuró cuando el chico desapareció de nuevo, se quitó la camiseta, y se tocó el sujetador, por lo menos eso si estaba seco, justo cuando iba a coger la camiseta.

-Que si no te quieres comer eso luego vamos..-se quedó callado al ver a la chica totalmente roja semi desnuda, por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió fuera de lugar-eh, bonito sujetador…¿talla mediana?

-¡Desaparece! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Pervertido…!-empezó a lanzar insultos a diestro y siniestro, Damon solo pudo reírse ante la reacción de esa chica, cuando volvió a irse, Elena se puso la camiseta, sintiendo el olor del chico en cada centímetro de su piel-te odio...Damon…

Damon estaba arreglando unos últimos detalles del coche cuando sintió un carraspeó en su espalda, sonrió, sabía que se trataba de la chica por lo que se giró dispuesto a seguir la broma, pero al verla se quedó callado, otra vez, pero esta vez a causa de verla con su camiseta, no esperaba que le sentase de esa forma, sonrió embobado mientras le indicaba que entrara dentro.

-Capullo-musitó al pasar a su lado, el chico dibujó una mueca de fastidio en los labios, le cabreaba bastante que en menos de veinticuatro horas esa chica tuviese ese efecto en él, pero lo dejó pasar, durante gran parte del trayecto se la pasó en silencio, la chica no abrió la boca, ambos permanecieron durante un rato en esa guerra de silencio patético, pero al final fue Elena la que abrió la boca-¿se puede saber a dónde vamos? No me fío de ti.

-Menos mal-ironizó-para no fiarte bien que decidistes aceptar ese trato suicida.

-Si es suicida, significa que estás tan mal como yo o peor por haberlo propuesto.

-¿No será porque quería que te asustaras y decidieras abandonar?

-Pues las llevas claras.

-Pues entonces mantente callada que sólo tenemos unas horas…

-¿Qué horas? Me queda hasta el atardecer…

-¿atardecer visto desde dónde? Porque para mi empieza el atardecer a las dos…

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-Lo que oyes, si no fueses mirado bien las cláusulas de nuestro contrato.

-Te odio.

-Te repites-la miró por el espejo retrovisor, la chica le hacía un bonito gesto con el dedo corazón, Damon sonrió-y si no demándame, hay no...que no puedes.

-Oh si que puedo, en cuanto salga de este coche empiezo a gritar a ver si la policía reconoce o no tu rostro, ladrón.

-Se te ha olvidado comentar que no es mi rostro el que está en busca y captura, ¿no crees que tus papás no habrán movido ficha? Que ilusa.

-Diré que eres un ladrón, seguro tienen tu foto.

-Que no soy un mero ladrón que no te enteras, el rostro de Enzo si que puede estar en algún lado...el de Ric no creo, pero el mío no.

-Diré tu nombre.

-Solo sabes que me llamo Damon, ¡y no habrá Damons en el mundo!

-Demonio.

-Mi nombre es Damon-bromeó-y ahora deja de hacer el idiota quiero hablar contigo y enseñarte lo que te estás perdiendo si decides quedarte con gente que nunca tiene un hogar.

-Si dices que tu rostro no está en ningún lado, ¿porqué no permaneces ya en un sitio? Seguro que tienes dinero suficiente para hacerlo…

No, claro que no lo tenía, cierto era que era el mejor en su arte, era un ladrón de guante blanco, nadie sabía nada de él, solo que se llamaba Damon o Cuervo, nada más, pero esta falsa identidad se la debía a Mason, claro que no podía quedarse en ningún sitio, debía seguir al lado de ese tío si quería protección, y Damon no necesitaba ser más inteligente para saber que si Mason quería podía delatarle. Pero no le dijo nada de eso, solo aparcó al ver donde se encontraban.

La chica ilusa miró por la ventanilla, era un pequeño pueblo que desconocía por completo, ¿a cuántos kilómetros estarían de su casa? ¿y si Damon tenía razón? No, ¿cómo iba a echar de menos pasear o vivir si nunca podría tener nada de eso? Si volvía a su casa sus padres nunca la dejarían salir y tampoco volver a quedarse sola.

-¿Vamos?-la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, Damon pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, y supo que su plan iba viento en popa, la chica estaba anhelando la libertad, lo que Damon no sabía era que estaba más que equivocada, que para la chica estar con esos tres locos era la libertad y no lo que tenía en su casa.

-Claro

La pareja estuvo paseando por ese pueblo durante unas horas, realmente parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, la chica disfrutó de la compañía de esas calles, de esa gente, del olor de las cafeterías e incluso del olor de los coches, era un sueño hecho realidad, poder tocar el suelo, poder mirar a la gente, poder sonreír hasta por un pego, para ella era el cielo. Damon la estuvo observando durante un largo rato, sin decir palabra se dejó acompañar por esa ilusión contagiosa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo saludable, angelito?

-Si, pero no tengo nada…-y en ese momento se fijó que iba todavía con el pantalón del pijama y la camiseta del chico, por un momento se sintió desnuda-ni siquiera creo que me vayan a dejar entrar…

-¿Por eso?-sonrió-mientras vean el dinero poco les importará como vayas, no haces daño a nadie.

-Tienes razón.

La pareja se sentó en una cafetería, pronto les dieron la carta y le mostraron la variedad de dulces, aperitivos y bebidas. Damon se decantó por una coca cola y una napolitana, la chica se sorprendió que no bebiese y más se sorprendió al ver que no tenía resaca ni nada; la chica aún seguía pendiente del menú, cuando trajeron lo del chico.

-No sé que pedir...tiene toda tan buena pinta...y son tan diferentes…

-¿Eres una alienígena o qué?-la chica le miró sin comprender nada-pide lo que quieras...es normal que tengan tan buena pinta.

-¿Lo que quiera?-le repitió alucinada, entonces recordó con quien estaba hablando, por lo que se inclinó para poder hablar más bajito-¿no verán que es robado?

-¿El qué?

-El dinero.

-Es mío Elena, yo no robo dinero que quede claro.

-¿Y cómo le llamas tu robar joyas o cosas así?

-Le llamo préstamo.

-Hombre ya-ironizó apartándose-préstamo ya, lo vas a devolver ¿verdad?

-Estás muy chistosa, ¿no?

-Más bien realista-Damon llamó a la camarera.

-Tráigame un variado…-le sonrió poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, como si fuese un niño chico, la mujer balbuceó un momento y en veinte minutos, delante de ellos colocó una bandeja repleta de dulces, uno de cada clase, el chico solo pagó una cuarta parte, la morena no quiso preguntarse el porqué de su suerte, a cambio se puso a probar cada uno de los dulces.

Damon la observó cautivado, realmente era una chica, una niña a su lado, y le encantaba hacerla sonreír aunque fuese con cosas como esta, sabía que acabaría hinchándose y él tendría que comer con ella, pero valió la pena.

-¿No quieres ninguno?

-No gracias, estoy bien con esto, ¿no quieres nada para beber?

-No, lo que quiero es saber porqué me ayudastes, podrías haberme dejado en la cuneta o simplemente dejar que Enzo hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera.

-La respusta es simple: no soy un monstruo-alzó las cejas-¿un café?

-No bebo café, prefiero…¡no me líes!-golpeó la mesa haciendo que la coca cola salpicase un poco-¿y por qué me has seguido el juego?

-¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes?-preguntó dubitativo, pero la mirada inquisitoria de la chica le dejó claro que no estaba para juegos-Porque me recuerdas mucho a mi, queriendo huir de todo y de todos, y no quería que siguieses ese camino, así que pensé que si te llevaba conmigo te darías cuenta que echas de menos tu hogar.

-Damon no puedo echar de menos algo que nunca ha sido del todo mío.

-No sé cuáles serán tus problemas pero seguro son mejores que los que te puedo ofrecer yo-le agarró de las manos, y ambos sintieron esa conexión, sorprendidos siguen mirando al otro, perdidos en el color chocolate y en el azul-hazme caso angelito, esto no es vida…

-Eres…

-Lo sé-sonrieron, alguien carraspeó, provocando que ambos se separasen de inmediato, sintiéndose totalmente incómodos, era la camarera y parecía realmente enfadada, y Elena no supo por qué…-¿qué pasa?

-¡Cerdo! ¡Fuera de aquí o llamo a la policía!

-¿y me puedes decir por qué?-se interesó bastante, pero se veía que su interés era para reírse de la chica, pero Elena no supo descifrar porque.

-¡Por estafador!

-Me han dicho muchas cosas en la vida, pero esta es nueva…-rió.

-¡Largo!

-Tranquila-se metió Elena-ya nos vamos, mi...amigo es un poco idiota, retrasado más bien, así que, tenemos cita...con…¡adiós!-ella fue la que agarró al chico para empezar a salir de allí, pronto el gerente les empezó a gritar, pero la pareja estaba corriendo calle abajo, riendo, y competiendo por quien iba a ganar esa carrera improvisada-¡gilipollas!-grita entre risas cuando se ocultan tras una columna, dudando en ver si lo seguían o no-¿qué acaba de pasar ahí?

-Era una tarjeta de crédito...prestada, por lo que veo ya la han cancelado…

-¿¡Prestada!?-se pasó las manos por el pelo-¿¡tu te das cuenta que pueden seguir el rastro!?

-Si lo sé...por eso solo las utilizo una o dos veces en...países distintos, esta era de Viena…

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio…

-Y en mi casa, ¿has cogido alguna?

-Eh…-se paso la mano por el pelo-si, pero toma-se la tendió-como te he dicho solo la utilizamos para comprar comida, rellenar el coche, cosas así...no es un dinero exagerado…

La chica miró dubitativa la tarjeta de su madre, sabía que la mujer se daría cuenta de su desaparición y sabía mejor que nadie que no cerraría la cuenta si con ello había una posibilidad de encontrar a su hija, era la primera vez que se sentía con el corazón en un puño, su familia no estaría pasándolo bien. Damon sonrió triunfante, había conseguido que la chica dudase de lo que estaba haciendo.

Miranda miraba nerviosa, por vigésima vez, la habitación de su hija y toda la casa, Grayson estaba sentado delante de su portátil buscando los registros de las alarmas y de la tarjeta de crédito, el primero le decía, otra vez, que fueron cortadas durante un tiempo limitado, suficiente para que no saltasen las alarmas centrales, Grayson estaba cada vez más convencido de que habían sido profesionales. Miranda bajó las escaleras corriendo, dirigiéndose al sótano pero esta vez su marido la frenó.  
-Miranda…  
La mujer se quedó quieta, se giró para enfrentarse a su marido, ambos tenían el rostro destrozada, los ojos rojos y unas ojeras más que notables, y solo llevaban una noche sin dormir.  
-¿Crees que han sido ellos?-la voz le tembló al final de la pregunta, pero se mantuvo firme-¿crees que ha sido ella?-reformuló la pregunta.  
-No sé si ella tiene esa inteligencia y esa tecnología de su lado...pueden haber sido simples ladrones…  
-¿Y si no es así? ¡¿y si se la ha llevado para librarse de la competencia?!  
-¡Todo el mundo sabe que perdimos a nuestra hija! Ella no puede saberlo, no puede malgastar su tiempo con nosotros…  
-¿y si lo ha hecho?-ya no había seguridad en sus palabras-no sabemos nada Gray, ni siquiera podemos llamar a la policía, nadie puede saber…  
-Lo sé-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-lo sé.  
-¿Qué hemos hecho mal? Solo queríamos protegerla…  
Grayson se acercó a su mujer abrazándola queriendo que con eso sintiese un poco de calma, aunque era imposible para ambos calmarse, su hija podría estar en peligro y ellos no podían hacer nada sin tener más datos.

Damon y Elena caminaron con más tranquilidad por las calles, el pueblo era como otro cualquiera si salías de la zona más turística; la castaña seguía con la tarjeta de crédito pensando en sus padres, dudó en llamarlos, en volver incluso, se quedó quieta, sacando de sus pantalones el cuadernillo, quería vivir una aventura, ser libre pero no a costa de la cordura de sus padres.  
-Damon…  
El aludido se frenó al segundo, sin darse cuenta que había avanzado más deprisa que la chica, la vio allí, y supo que había ganado.  
-Necesito...estar unos segundos a solas…¿podrías darme algunos dólares? Te lo devolveré…  
-Si-dudó, sin entender muy bien para que los quería-¿cinco o más?  
-Cinco están bien-le entregó el billete, el chico señaló una plazoleta-Ok nos vemos en unos minutos…  
Elena esperó hasta que cruzase el paso peatón, apretando con fuerza el billete en sus manos se dirigió a la cabina que había visto antes al cruzar la calle, dudosa se colocó justo en frente, le temblaba la mano y seguramente también le temblarían las piernas si tuviese que dar un paso más, introdució el billete y pulsó los botones, se sabía el número de memoria. El pitido resonó en sus tímpanos y cada segundo que pasaba más se arrepentía.  
Y en el último momento colgó, o eso pensó porque el auricular quedó colgado en el aire, la chica se agarró con fuerza, ¿por qué le costaba tanto hablar?  
-¿Diga?-sonó una voz desde el otro lado, la chica recogió el auricular, la voz de su madre resonó por todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin destino fijo de sus mejillas-¿¡Quién es!?-se oyó un ruido extraño de fondo, y esta vez fue la voz de su padre la que resonó con odio y con fuerza-¡No jueguen con nosotros, si tienen a nuestra hija hablen claro, y si es un juego...os mato!  
El pitido de la máquina rompió el silencio que se había formado tras la línea, se había quedado sin saldo, la castaña se puso a golpear el aparato, necesitaba hablar con sus padres, explicarles que nadie la había secuestrado que todo estaba bien. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin tener ningún control sobre sus emociones, varias personas se acercaron al ver el mal estado de la chica, pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a hablar con nadie, se apartó sin escuchar nada más y se encaminó a la plaza.  
-Intenté despedirme…-comenzó a la nada-pero no pude, ¿por qué es tan complicado?-el claxon de un coche la despistó, retrocedió un par de pasos, ni se había dado cuenta de que el semáforo estaba cerrado para ella, cruzó la calle y se encaminó hasta donde había quedado con Damon, lo vio a la distancia, apoyado en un árbol, hablando por teléfono.  
-¿Ya?-le preguntó sin mirarla, por lo que la castaña no estaba muy seguro de si se refería a ella o a la persona de detrás del teléfono-nos vemos en unas horas, ¿te has tomado tu tiempo para pensar…?  
-¿Pensar? Oh, ya...si, y creo que lo mejor-se pasó una mano por el pelo-mira Damon, no quiero que mis padres piensen que me han secuestrado pero no puedo volver, no, porque eso significa perder toda mi libertad…  
-¿Tu libertad?-se mofó-mira angelito me cabrea que te quejes de tu vida, no sé nada de ti, lo reconozco pero no puedes pasarte todo el día quejándote de la buena vida.  
-¿¡Buena vida!? ¿¡tu crees que lo que tengo es buena vida!? ¡Damon me he criado encerrada en un sótano creyendo que el mundo entero era peligroso para mi! ¿¡eso es buena vida!? ¿¡crees de verdad que abandonaría a mis padres si tuviese una buena vida!?-se apartó de él-necesitaba ese tiempo para despedirme de mis padres, para decirles que no me buscasen que estaba a salvo...pero...me he dado cuenta que no soy capaz de decir ni hacer nada...no quiero volver Damon…  
El chico incrédulo se la quedó mirando, ¿existían esa clase de padres? ¿por qué iban a mantener a su hija oculta? Por eso no habían llamado a la policía, por eso no tenían señales de nada ni de nadie, porque para el mundo ese angelito no existía; el moreno se pasó una mano por el pelo, esto iba en en contra de todos sus planes, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer?  
-No puede ser verdad…  
-Pues lo es-se giró-y ahora está en tu mano elegir.  
-Angelito tienen que estar preocupados.  
-Lo están, pero no quiero volver a esa jaula, tu tienes la llave para sacarme o volver encerrarme…  
-No…-expulsó todo el aire que retenía-sólo intentaba despedirme, todo este tiempo y ahora me lo pones más difícil, ¿que te he hecho yo?  
Ambos se quedaron el silencio durante un tiempo que pareció una eternida, el chico volvió a mirar la hora si no partía en ese momento no llegaría a tiempo a la reunión con Mason, suspiró resignado.  
-¡Maldita sea, vale, ok!  
-¿En serio?-se le iluminaron los ojos, el chico asintió-¡dios gracias!-se lanzó a su cuello, enredando sus manos en él, y abrazándolo con fuerza, el chico soltó una carcajada y la giró un par de veces-muchas gracias Damon…  
-Pero esto será nuestro secreto...no tiene que saber nadie el motivo.  
-Claro, no hay problema-sonrió más ampliamente.  
-Si alguna vez tienes miedo o te cansas avísame, te llevaré a casa, te lo prometo…  
-Y yo te prometo que no seré un estorbo en ningún momento, aprendo muy rápido y soy práctica.  
-Me lo imagino, pero no vas a hacer nada que no tenga que hacer una chica de tu edad…-frunció el ceño-creo que me he ganado saber tu nombre, ¿no?  
-Sí-sonrió ella, alzando la mano-Elena.  
-Damon-se estrecharon las manos y rieron a carcajadas-creo que es hora de volver al punto de encuentro, aunque esto no te va a gustar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Pues...soy un ladrón de guante blanco pero no he sobrevivido todo este tiempo solo.  
-No, tienes…  
-Elena-su nombre oído de su boca fue superior a lo que se imaginó, pero no era momento para eso, Damon parecía realmente afectado-no he matado nunca a nadie, pero mi imagen se ha mantenido impecable gracias a unos mafiosos internacionales, dirigidos por Mason, un ex combatiente de Irak, bastante peligroso…  
La chica tragó saliva.  
-Yo…¿puedo estar en peligro?  
-No-negó él rápidamente-lo que te quiero decir es que si tienes miedo…  
-No voy a ir a ninguna parte Damon-le agarró de la mano-estoy aquí, haré lo que tenga que hacer.  
-Solo quiero que finjas...que eres mi novia-la chica le soltó la mano-hey, no pasará nada, solo delante de él y sus hombres, así no pondrá pegas porque estés delante y no...intentarán nada, no te obligaré a nada, ¿amigos?  
-Amigos-le costó mucho decir esa palabra, realmente le quemó la garganta-¿y qué pasa con Enzo y Ric?  
-Si están conmigo es porque son de fiar, son un poco cabezones y bestias pero se les coge cariño-con una sonrisa se dirigieron hasta el cámaro que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, tuvieron sumo cuidado al pasar por delante de la zona de turística para no cruzarse con el bar.

Unas horas en carretera fue suficiente para que la chica se replantease su decisión, en realidad se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo sin conocer siquiera de todo al chico que la acompañaba, se había dejado llevar por las emociones y ahora ya no tenía tan clara su decisión, miró su cuadernillo, pasó las hojas con rapidez, había escrito todo lo que había soñado ahí, llegó hasta la hoja que buscaba, encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos claros, miró de reojo a Damon, eran sus ojos, los ojos de su pesadilla, cerró el cuadernillo con fuerza, ¿por qué había soñado eso?

-Ya hemos llegado…

La chica miró al frente, era un edificio bastante antiguo, tal vez abandonado, no le prestó más atención que la necesaria, porque la mano de Damon atrapó la suya, y sus labios se posaron en sus cabellos, la chica se quedó paralizada ante las mil y una sensaciones que la embriagaron en ese momento, y supo, con certeza, de que esto era más que un embrollo, era una locura.

-¡Mira quien ha decidido llegar!-la voz imponía, la castaña no se atrevió a girarse, sus ojos estaban clavados en Enzo y en Ric que no entendía porque estaba ella allí-¿y esta belleza?

Esta vez sí se giró, al mismo tiempo que Damon explicaba su procedencia.

-Es "mi" belleza, no sé si lo entiendes Mason, mi novia.

Pero Mason no escuchaba ni entendía nada, estaba blanco, pálido, paralizado, la castaña que estaba justo delante de él era idéntica a ella, a esa mujer. Era Imposible.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme :) Espero vuestros reviews que son una forma de inspiración jejeje. Besos**_

_**Esto es un regalo por el comienzo del verano, a partir de aquí, las actualizaciones pueden ser más seguidas, quien sabe tal vez empiece nuevas historias y termine otras :)**_


	4. Pierce

**04: ****Pierce**

Elena sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna vertebral, la forma en que ese tal Mason la observaba le daba mucho asco, ¿por qué tenía la mirada tan fija en ella? ¿qué tenía de especial? Inconscientemente se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Damon, este le sonrió, y le dio otro beso en la coronilla, su contacto la reconfortó y la alteraba a partes iguales, pero era mejor eso que lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Mason.

-Enzo-le llamó Damon-llévate a Elena a que se cambie de ropa, Ric haz que no se pierdan-ninguno de los aludidos dio queja alguna, pero tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo con esto, la chica sintió muchísimo tener que separase del moreno pero tampoco se quejó.

Miró hacia su espalda una vez más antes de perderse por los pasillos de la mano de Enzo, ya que Ric se había quedado un poco más atrás para escuchar la conversación de Damon y ese Mason.

-¿No se supone que te largabas?

-Yo no dije eso-se defendió-nadie te ha pedido que hagas de guardaespaldas.

-Oh, si que me lo han pedido…-le apretó con fuerza, la chica se obligó a sí misma no quejarse ni dar muestras de dolor-y ahora metete ahi adentro-le señaló un cuartito bastante oscuro y concurido, la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Ni de coña.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Que no soy Damon!.

-¿Qué has querido decir…?-pero no terminó la frase, el chico la introdujo de un empujón dentro del cuartito y cerró la puerta, iba a quejarse pero Enzo fue más rápido hablando.

-Cambiate, ahí hay mucha ropa y de mujer, si hay algún problema...pones una hoja de reclamación…

-¿Una qué?-no lo dijo muy alto, y tampoco parecía que Enzo fuese a contestar, incluso dudó de que la fuese entendido en el algún momento, ignorando el exterior se introdujo al interior para mirar todos los armarios y barras donde había ropa. La ropa era completamente elegante y eso le disgustó en sobremanera, ella que estaba acostumbrada a estar por casa, y solo habia visto esa clase de ropa en sus padres, en nadie más, bueno tampoco es que pudiese saber si esa ropa era para una cría de su edad.

¿Se había llamado cría? Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Damon, después de comerse la cabeza con la ropa optó por coger unos vaqueros negros ceñidos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón pero a diferencia del vaquero esta era chaqueta de vestir, no iba muy convinada pero le bastaba, estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que seguía sin zapatos, ¿había estado en un pueblo andando durante horas descalza?

Se encogió de hombros y recogió unas botas con un tacón menos vertiginoso, porque tampoco era plan poner en riesgo su salud para nada.

Cuando salió vio que Enzo estaba apoyado en la pared mirando algo del móvil, muchas ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza para volver a preguntarle pero optó por hacerlo de otra forma.

-Ya-el chico se giró de mala gana, quedándose blanco al instante, esa niña, la misma niña que el mismo había metido en esa habitación había desaparecido dejando ver a toda una mujer, o por lo menos eso fue lo primero que pensó Enzo.

-Estás...adulta.

-¿Perdona?

-Preciosa, quise decir preciosa, te sienta bien ese look…

-Y a ti te sienta de vértigo ser amable-sonrió coqueta, Enzo no supo si lo había hecho aposta o le había salido natural pero en ella acababa de ver a toda una mujer-¿vamos?

-No podemos ir hasta Damon.

-Me refería si hay algún lugar donde podamos descansar y yo pueda ir al baño…

-¿No has ido al baño?

-Desde que salí de mi casa no...y lo necesito-sonrió-¿me dices dónde o me acompañas?

-Te acompaño morena.

-¿¡Morena!?

Se encogió de hombros, ya iban dos apodos en veinticuatro horas, angelito y morena, si tenía que elegir cual le gustaba más lo tenía claro, sonrió como una estúpida y se dejó guiar por Enzo, quién sabe, pensó, tal vez encontraba en él a un buen amigo, a un muy buen amigo.

La pareja se sentaron en la azotea, para Enzo, como bien le había comentado, era su lugar favorito o por lo menos en el único donde nadie te molestaba con estupideces por el estilo, mientras la chica había estado en el baño el se había conseguido unas coca colas y unas patatas.

-¿Te apetece?

-Oh…-miró la coca cola que le ofrecía, sabía perfectamente que era, no era estúpida, y encima era la segunda que veía en todo el día pero aún así se sintió tonta al tenerla en la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa?-escupió el tapón del botellín-a espera-se la quitó de las manos e hizo la misma maniobra-no me caes bien-le aclaró-pero tampoco mal, no sé, es raro-le comentó-¿no te gusta?

-No es eso...es solo que...ya la he probado, ¿eh?

-Claro-le extrañó-¿qué persona en este mundo no ha probado un refresco?

-Oh si...te sorprendería, bueno, es que…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca había tenido una especie de...comida con alguien a escondidas…

-¿Y tu vida social?

Elena le miró fijamente, le había dicho a Damon que no comentase nada y ella misma se estaba delatando, cansada de esa conversación estúpida le entregó el refresco y se levantó dispuesta a irse de allí.

-¡Hey morena espera!-intentó alcanzarla, pero su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo, Elena ya no era asunto suyo, si la chica quería perderse era su problema.

Pero antes de contestar miró el hueco donde habían estado sentados, ¿acababa de decirle cual era su lugar favorito en ese cutre edificio?

Elena bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sin mirar exactamente en qué planta se encontraba se escondió en un cuartito, esta vez si era de limpieza, sacó su cuaderno, abrió las últimas hojas donde había escrito, ignorando por completo el casi retrato que había en una de esas hojas, y colocó la mano dispuesta a escribir, pero nada, no le salía nada. ¿Por qué?

Ofuscada le pegó una patada a una lata, y se dejó caer en el suelo, realmente se sentía estúpida, era la primera vez que no se le ocurría nada para escribir.

Damon boquiabierto miraba de hito en hito a Alaric y a Mason, este último le había sorprendido con su proposición, aunque fuese jugosa no era un inconsciente, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por una locura, pero si lo que Mason decía se cumplía no solo estaban hablando de millones y millones de dólares, euros o lo que quisiese sino también de la respuesta al encierro de Elena.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro de eso Mason?

-Es idéntica a esa mujer, claro que estoy seguro, es cuestión de preguntar, no perdemos nada.

-Si que perdemos-intervino Alaric-si es mentira o estamos confundidos nos enfrentamos a una mafia superior a la nuestra, a la mafia italiana, no sé vosotros pero yo he visto pelis.

-Y yo he visto la realidad-le aclaró Mason-y son más peligrosos que eso, pero esta mujer que os digo es la novia de estos mafiosos, tendríamos que lo que quisiéramos, cuestión de llamar, es todo o nada.

-Elena es mi novia-le escupió en la cara-no voy a entregarla a una suicida porque tu digas que son idénticas…

-Damon-se acercó el jefe-millones de euros, dólares, libras, ¡lo que quieras!-le agarró de los hombros-¡hay miles de mujeres por el mundo! ¿qué sabes de esa chica? hasta hace dos días no estaba en tu vida.

-Ya pero…-como le iba a decir que le debía a esa chica estar a su lado, que había huido de su propia familia, simplemente no podía decirlo-hay más negocios que este…

-No, tienes razón hay muchos más negocios, pero es que con este podríamos jubilarnos Damon, podrías cambiar de aires, sin necesidad de protección ni nada, incluso Alaric y Enzo podrían vivir sin pensar si su rostro está en la comisaría más cercana…

-Un momento-le pidió Damon-¿tengo otra opción?-dijo serio, ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Damon soltó una carcajada-claro que no, esta es la mejor opción.

-¡Así me gusta Cuervo!-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, Alaric estaba alucinando-voy a llamar a esa mafia, tu procura que tu noviecita no haga ninguna tontería, mientras tanto podéis quedaros aquí.

Damon se levantó y salió de la sala sin mirar a Alaric, este en cambio se quedó observando la salida, y lanzó una mirada asesina a la espalda de Mason.

-Será mejor Ric que acates las normas-le sorprendió, pero no comentó nada, salió de la sala dispuesto a hablar muy seriamente con Damon.

Le alcanzó en la máquina de chocolatinas, mirando muy interesado el reparto de chocolates blancos, negros, sin azúcar, con...pero Ric no estaba a expensas de que Damon eligiese uno, le dio un golpe seco a la máquina.

-¿Estás loco? ¿¡de veras quieres meterte en la mafia!? ¿¡tan bajo vas a caer!?

-No eres nadie para hablar de caer bajo.

-Si, tal vez, pero si soy alguien para decirte que se te ha ido la cabeza, ¿¡vas a entregar a esa niña a la mafia!?

-Eso suena muy mal…

-Joder claro que suena mal, porque esta mal, muy mal-empezó a relajarse, Damon se estaba replanteando las cosas, Ric lo pudo ver en sus ojos, en esos azules que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, una vez más, el más mayor sonrió, esperando la rendición-Damon dile que no, vámonos…

-Deja que me lo piense bien, lo que le voy a decir a Mason-el moreno asintió-voy...no sé, a fuera, o yo qué sé, ¿puedes ir a ver a esos dos? no quiero que se maten…

Alaric se fue directo a buscar a Enzo, le llamó por teléfono y se reunió con él en la cafetería del edificio, cuando el moreno llegó, y Ric vio que venía solo a esto estuvo de saltarle a la garganta, pero respiró hondo antes de hacer alguna locura.

-¿Y Elena?

-La morena salió huyendo, literalmente…-se encogió de hombros, sin dalre más importancia de la necesaria se sentó en una de las mesas.

-¿y te quedas tan tranquilo? ¿cómo que ha huido?

-Es una forma de hablar, se fue ya ya esta, estará en algún lado, ¿no ha ido con Damon? ¿qué es eso de que son novios?

-Será una estratagema…¡¿qué coño importa?! ¿dónde ha ido?

-No lo sé, hace ya rato que no sé nada de ella…

-Te mato, y luego te vuelvo a matar, no mejor, le digo a Damon que la has perdido y ya verás la que te toca.

-A ver chaval, ¿tengo cara de niñera? Le ofrecí un refresco y unas patatas, y salió corriendo, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Lo siento Enzo-se sentó a su lado-pero hoy está siendo el peor día de mi vida.

-¿de tu vida? ¿o de tu vida con nosotros?

-De ambas cosas.

-Uff, está siendo chungo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, justo cuando oyeron a Mason hablar solo, fue por instinto o por casualidad pero ambos actuaron rápido y se ocultaron detrás de la barra americana, era una locura y especialmente una sonora estupidez, ya que no tenían porque quitarse del medio.

-Si señor Avery, pásame con la señorita Pierce, creame es jugosa la información que tenemos…-el silencio se hizo en la sala, pero ambos eran conscientes del refrán "el que se oculta…"-¡Miss Pierce!-dijo exaltado, esa felicidad en su voz era de todo menos real-creo que tengo un negocio para usted, si, sé con quien estoy hablando, y si, se las consecuencias de importunarla...pero créame que esto valdrá la pena, todo el tiempo que pierda.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, ¿y si estaba hablando con esos mafiosos? no podía ser, Mason había prometido no hacer nada por ahora, ¿o es que Damon le había mentido?

-Tenemos que ayudar a Elena…

-¿Qué?-susurró Enzo-¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Porque no podemos permitir que esa niña…-no supo exactamente que decirle-¡joder!-Ric se levantó de golpe-¡No lo haga Mason!-saltó de la barra y le arrebató el teléfono-ya le llamará más tarde-y colgó sin esperar respuesta, Enzo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estaban muertos, ya era definitivo.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces Saltzman!?

-Lo correcto-dijo firme devolviéndole el teléfono, Mason observó atónito la escena, él estaría muerto en breve pero Ric lo iba a estar ya, si no fuese porque el móvil volvió a sonar, sin pensarlo mucho descolgó, amenazando primero con un dedo a Ric, el cual nervioso no supo qué hacer.

-Lo siento señorita, un contratiempo...no, no se preocupe, lo que tengo es gordo...si claro...si, si-salió de la sala con paso firme, justo en ese momento Enzo salió de su escondite y tiró de la camiseta a su amigo.

-¡Estas muerto hijo puta! ¿¡se te ha ido la pinza!?

-No, al que se le ha ido ha sido a Damon, vamos a buscarle.

-¿No íbamos a buscar a la morena?

-No creo que se haya ido a ninguno lado, no tenemos tanta suerte.

Damon subió las escaleras hasta la planta tres, buscando un sitio, que si no recordaba mal se encontraba en esa planta, donde pudiese pensar con claridad sin que ningún obstáculo se pusiese en medio, justo cuando alcanzó la sala, el teléfono empezó a vibrarle, Damon miró la pantalla era Mason, sin pensarlo mucho, y tras maldecir en voz alta se dirigió hasta el despacho de su jefe, dispuesto a contarle todo lo que había pensando en tan poco tiempo, es decir: nada.

Llegó a la sala, Mason descansaba delante de un gran ventanal que daba a toda la ciudad, era la única zona que estaba totalmente iluminada, las demás tenían la luz justa debido a que a primera vista era un edificio abandonado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Acabo de hablar con Tom Avery, el "rippah", es el mafioso del que te hable antes.

-Pero, ¿ya has avisado?

-No puedo perder el tiempo Damon, ¿algún problema? siempre puedes buscarte a otro que cubra tus espaldas, ah, bueno es que eso es imposible…

-No es eso, es solo que...pensé que íbamos a esperar-se pasó una mano por el pelo-pero da igual, cuenta.

-Pierce no se ha creído una mierda, necesita pruebas, y yo le he pedido un adelanto, me ha mandando a la mierda, pero...si quería pruebas…

-¿Qué te ha ofrecido?

-Acceso a la R.A.F

-¿En serio?-no se lo creía y con razón, Mason soltó una carcajada.

-Si, no acceso público pero si al centro informático...puedo falsificar unas cuantas cosas.

-Y todo esto lo ha hecho por pruebas, solo porque se parece a ella, no se yo…

-Yo sabía que había algo gordo en el parecido, esa mujer no se muestra casi nunca en público, y somos muy pocos los que sabemos como es fisicamente, y por lo tanto somos muy pocos los que sabemos algo más...ella busca a alguien idéntica, a su familia.

-Oh...no se yo…

-Solo necesita que la grabemos, a Elena de forma natural antes de las doce de la noche, de hoy, no es tan complicado.

-Si, yo me encargo, no quiero que Elena se asuste, ¿y el siguiente movimiento?

-Habrá que esperar-se levantó-he colocado varias cámaras en la zona este del ático, allí tendrás libertad de hacer que la chica hable, no me cabrees, las cámaras son a tiempo real-le advirtió, el chico asintió y salió disparado de la sala, le mandó un mensaje a Enzo, ni loco iba a hablar con Alaric, y se dirigió al ático a esperar allí a Elena, en unos minutos recibió la contestación de Enzo, diciéndole que no estaba con Elena, pero que Alaric si y que iba a ser él el que la llevara, obteniendo una torta mental al pensar por un momento que no tendría que discutir con Alaric, había sido demasiado iluso.

Demasiado.

Alaric llegó antes de lo previsto, pero ni rastro de la chica, a punto de explotar lanzó una rápida mirada a los puntos estratégicos y supo que Pierce los observaba.

-¿Y Elena?

-No me cambies de tema, ¿vas a entregar a una pobre chica a una loca?

-¿Vas a dejar de meterte en mis negocios alguna vez? ¡Largo!

-¡No Damon no! Hay que llevar a esa chica a su familia, a "su" familia, no a una loca mafiosa, ¿¡me estás escuchando!? ¿¡qué miras!?-buscó en la misma dirección que Damon pero no encontró nada del otro mundo.

-Sé lo que hago Ric, y es lo mejor, me largo a buscar a Elena-le empujó-lo siento Ric, de verdad-le dijo desde el exterior lo más bajito que pudo, sabiendo que hasta eso había escuchado la chica.

Damon recorrió todo el edificio, sin encontrar en ningún sitio a la chica, preocupado porque se fuese enterado de todo salió al exterior hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, con paso firme se dirigió hasta su camaro, encontrando a la chica detrás de él escribiendo, suspiró aliviado y no se acercó a ella hasta comprobar que su pulso estuviera estable.

-Elena, me has asustado…

-Tienes que estarlo si me has llamado por mi nombre-sonrió, soltando su diario-me agobié ahí dentro, necesito aire, lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada, es que...ya sabes no me fío de nadie.

-Ya, si te fíes no te harías pasar por mi novio, debe ser duro.

-¿El qué?-no entendía qué quería decir con eso.

-Digo fingir que somos algo, es imposible-el chico frunció el ceño-tu con alguien como yo es…

-Claro, yo un mísero ladrón con alguien tan de tu clase.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ¡Es que ni siquiera dejas que me explique!

-No hace falta que expliques nada, todo ha quedado bien clarito antes-se levantó, ni siquiera entendía porque había ido allí preocupado esa chica no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara, estaba como una puta cabra, Elena hasta las narices de sus complejos se levantó de golpe, agarrando con fuerza del brazo de Damon tiró de él, el chico dio un traspié pero se mantuvo tenso y firme, la chica le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se acercó lo maximo posible, solo les separaban unos centímetros de su boca.

-Lo que iba a decir es que tu nunca estarías con alguien tan tonta y nenita como yo, ¿me oyes claro? no hablo de dinero cuando nunca he tenido acceso a él, bueno ahora sí…-sacó la tarjeta, en ese momento el chico se pudo fijar mejor en su aspecto, la ropa que llevaba puesta iba muy en contra de ese lado inocente que mostraba la chica cada cinco segundos.

-Eres…-sonrió el chico-toda una cría, pero me gusta, se te acaba cogiendo cariño-se apartó de ella, queriendo negar por un momento lo que le hacía sentir su cercanía, mientras estaba de espaldas a ella recuperándose, Elena se sintió asqueada, ella que se había abierto de esa forma a él y Damon ni siquiera se había dado cuenta-bueno, volvamos dentro, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

-Sí-dijo seca-deja que recoja esto.

Ambos llegaron a la sala, Damon nervioso comprobó que Ric no estuviese en ella, se quedó quieto, como paralizado en frente de la puerta, si Elena entraba y se confirmaba las sospechas tanto de Pierce como de Mason la chica tendría que irse, si todo resultaba un error, ¿qué podría pasar?

-¿Damon?

-Perdona-le instó que pasara, la chica lo hizo dudosa, cuando entró vio que se encontraba en una sala cualquiera, una cama, una mesita y una pequeña ventana-esto, es tu cuarto mientras estemos aquí, ¿qué te parece?

-Bueno ya sabes que no tengo mucho de donde sacar-continuó-está bastante bien si te sirve de consuelo…-bromeó-pero no me has traído aquí para eso, ¿o si?

El chico cambió el peso de un pie hacia el otro, estaba nervioso, y solo le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, la chica dudó y bastante de sus intenciones pero se mantuvo firme durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede Damon? Me estás preocupando.

-Nada, solo…

-¿Mason…?-el chico recorrió la distancia que los separaba y cubrió su boca con una mano, ambos tropezaron y cayeron en la cama, el chico estaba justo encima de ella, impidiendo que hablara o que se moviese, la chica abrió mucho los ojos, estaba asustada y se temió lo peor, el chico le hizo un gesto de silencio, y después se levantó quedando en el filo de la cama-Tu no estás nada bien Damon, y yo me largo…

-¿a dónde?

-A cualquier lado de este edificio…-y cerró de un portazo, al segundo hizo su entrada Mason hablando por teléfono.

-Lo has conseguido Damon.

-¿Qué ha dicho Pierce?

-Que si, que es ella...no puedo darte muchos detalles pero nos ha pedido expresamente que esperemos unos meses.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, pero me dará, nos dará lo que queramos si la cuidamos, solo hay que tener paciencia, y ya he visto que no te ha costado mucho, ¿no deberías estar contento? vas a tener a tu nueva noviecita durante unos meses más.

-Si ya…-se pasó una mano por el pelo, y jugó con los cordones de sus zapatos-no me voy a quedar aquí unos meses.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy un chico de carretera y mis hombres también.

-Damon puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, somos libres y con una sola llamada tu careto está en todas las televisiones del mundo, tú verás, la libertad es algo que se nos puede arrebatar con mucho facilidad, y más en pleno siglo XXI.

-¡Cuando hicimos el contrato no había ninguna cláusula que me impidiese moverme por donde me diese la gana, no me puedes venir con estas!

-Denunciame-le aclaró-Ay que no puedes, mira Damon no me fueses buscado para salvarte el culo, ¿o es que alguien te obligó a que vinieras a pedirme ayuda? Si no recuerdo mal hace diez años no estabas para tirar cohetes.

-¡Era un crío!

-Tenías diecisiete años, no eras un crío eras un inconsciente, y ahora mismo lo sigues siendo-le señaló la puerta-esa chica tiene esa misma edad y has permitido que se embarque en una locura, en la misma locura, aquí el único legal soy yo.

Enzo tiró la colilla al suelo, aplastándola, dejando entre ver un fino hilillo de humo, una sombra le cubrió su propia obra de arte, dispuesto a mandar a la mierda al causante de la interrupción se giró encontrándose a la castaña, la cual se lanzó a sus brazos, Enzo no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando su morena ya estaba totalmente alejada de él.

-¿Dónde habías estado?

-Salí...estaba nerviosa, mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

-¿Vas a volver?-preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No, me quedó, pero necesito que me respondas a una pregunta, Ric no quiso hacerlo.

-Claro, dispara-se apartó un poco para que la chica tomase asiento-¿qué te preocupa?

-Cuando tu estás cerca de alguien, ¿es natural sentir un cosquilleo, o ponerte nerviosa o simplemente sentir un calor en las mejillas?

-Bueno…

-Pero no solo eso, ¿es normal que lo sientas con una sola persona y no con todos?

-Lo que me preguntas es extraño.

-No no es extraño es una pregunta normal.

-No muy normal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esa pregunta tiene una respuesta muy sencilla-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida esperando que Enzo si le soluciona la duda, el chico la miró durante unos segundos sin comprender si hablaba o no en serio-¿estás preparada?

-Sí-dijo seria, acercándose aún más a Enzo.

-Eso se llama…-carraspeó un poco-alergia.

-Sé lo que es la alergia Enzo, y no tiene gracia-se apartó enfadada.

-No espera, alergia hacia una persona, el calor es síntoma de enfado, el cosquilleo es furia y los nervios es propio de estar a punto de explotar.

-Eso tiene más sentido.

-¿Habla en serio?-musitó al darse cuenta de que la chica parecía estar hablando con seriedad, la castaña se levantó con una nueva perspectiva.

-Pues es eso lo que me pasa con Damon: alergia-el chico se quedó boquiabierto, y miró alucinado como la chica se iba, Enzo sin entenderlo se llevó una mano al estómago y soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose realmente gilipollas.

En la otra punta del mundo, una mujer vestida elegantemente con un traje violeta de cuero con camisa negra cuelga el teléfono se deja caer en el regazo de un hombre trajeado.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Si, que mis padres por primera vez me han hecho el mejor regalo adelantado-sonrió satisfecha, soltándose el pelo completamente, una larga melena castaña rizada cae sobre sus hombros, Tom la abraza con más fuerza-pronto culminará mi venganza, pero ahora necesito tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo?

-Ya le costó a mi padre convencerte, ¿cuánto crees que vas a necesitar tu para convencer a esa niña?

-No mucho, creo que esa vídeo llamada me explica más lo que esperaba, por eso necesito tiempo, tiempo para preparar la coartada perfecta.

-Todo lo que necesites, pero recuerda todo esto-señaló la sala, refiriéndose en un sentido más amplío a la mafia-tiene que ser nuestro, y mucho más.

-Lo sé-se levantó cansada-pero recuerda quien tiene la voz cantante aquí-le amenazó-serás hijo de quien quieras pero yo soy la que lleva las riendas.

-Por eso te quiero tanto.

La castaña sale de la sala, encontrándose con ese espejo tan grande que cubre gran parte de su habitación, mira su reflejo y por primera vez no ve las marcas del engaño y la traición, aprieta los puños.

-Esta vez te arrepentirás por haberla elegido a ella antes que a mi...lo prometo.

* * *

**_Antes que nada: no, la chica no es quien pensáis jijiji sería demasiado básico que fuera ella, ¿no?_**

**_Gracias por leerme, ya sabéis que vuestros reviews son amor, y los que, simplemente me leéis, muchísimas gracias._**

**_Ah, quien quiera añadirme a wattpad que me lo diga, es el mismo nombre de usuario y subiré allí también mis historias._**

**_Besos_**


	5. Distancia De Precaución

**05: Distancia de Precaución.**

_**-Mi nombre es...Damon, mi querido ángel…-la chica se apartó asustada, no le importó que su perfecto vestido de fiesta quedase repleto de tierra y hojas, menos le importó cortarse con alguna rama o piedra, y muchísimo menos le importó estar hecha un mar de lágrimas, porque solamente pedía estar lejos de allí, cuando se arrastró lo suficientemente, se levantó con torpeza y empezó a correr, tuvo que agarrarse de la falda para no volver a tropezar, más de una vez tuvo que echar la vista atrás para comprobar si su captor, si Damon le perseguía, pero lo más importante su mente se negaba a dibujar esa imagen de Damon en él, ¿cómo había podido pensar que era su salvador? Era su captor, y no podía pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese a hacerle cualquier cosa…**_

La castaña soltó el bolígrafo, miró lo que acababa de escribir y se sintió estúpida, ¿por qué su mente había invocado a Damon? Nunca le pasaba, nunca utilizaba a personas reales, y ahí estaba Damon, como un personaje más, pero no uno cualquiera, sino su enemigo, su captor, la figura de la oscuridad, cansada lanzó el bolígrafo contra la cama, miró como caía entre las sábanas, y su mente volvió a recordar ese momento, cuando Damon se lanzó contra ella, y sus cuerpos cayeron entre esas sábanas, como su pierna rozaba su intimidad, como su mano estaba tan cerca de su miembro, como sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos propios y en sus labios, como su mano se posaba en sus finos labios, ¡dios!, pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, llevaba una semana ahí, una semana sin tener acceso a Damon, encerrada entre esas paredes-por propia voluntad, que era bastante sorprendente-sin ver ni a Enzo ni a Ric, simplemente con excusas estúpidas, y todo por no querer cruzarse con Damon, había hablado con Enzo, si, y este le había dicho que era alergia, le sonaba raro pero no había otra explicación posible, odiaba a Damon, no quería verle, pero cada vez que empezaba a odiarlo la chica encontraba un motivo para no hacerlo, cada vez que se mantenía encerrada allí pensaba en el chico de ojos azules, cabreada con su mente y con Damon se dirigió a la ducha, por lo menos se refrescaría en el interior, y tal vez así encontrase una respuesta para su historia, una manera de encontrar a ese príncipe de ojos azules.

-¡Verdes Elena! ¡Verdes! ¡Ojos verdes!-gritó a la pared, clavando las uñas en los azulejos-verdes-murmuró, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-ojos verdes, cabello castaño...mmm...Stefan…

Tras la ducha, y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios se concentró en su librito justo cuando iba a empezar a escribir sobre su príncipe alguien golpeó la puerta con muy poca sutileza, Elena estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda a esa persona pero entonces su mente recreó la posibilidad de que fuese uno de los hombros de Mason, esa posibilidad provocó nauseas en la chica que no supo exactamente donde meterse, miró por todos lados mientras la puerta seguía sonando sin cesar, se maldijo así misma por haber echado hacia un rato a Enzo y a Ric, por haber sido tan niñata de haber intentando evitar a Damon.

-¿Damon?-probó, y deseó con toda su alma que fuese él, que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta fuese Damon, ese chico que solo conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, clavó con fuerza las uñas en un cojín al no recibir contestación, el silencio se hizo hueco en la habitación y la puerta no volvió a emitir ningún ruido, acojonada se asomó despacio, no había nadie y sin pensarlo salió corriendo, deseando poder desaparecer o encontrarse a una cara conocida.

Al bajar las escaleras sus ojos se clavaron en los de Mason, estaba justo en el borde de los escalones, le sonreía, retrocedió asustada, chocando con una superficie dura y plana, pegó un bote y unos brazos la agarraron, al ver al portador solo pudo sonreír y abrazarse a él.

-Enzo…-musitó con alegría, el aludido miró de soslayo a un Mason que bajaba los últimos escalones, no le gustó para nada verle ahí pero no comentó nada en absoluto-no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.

-Y yo morena, ¿por qué corrías? estás sudando-era cierto, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, ¿era esto miedo? no, era terror, y no necesitaba afirmarlo estaba completamente segura, el chico la acompañó hasta el exterior del edificio, para sorpresa y decepción de Elena el camaro tan característico en Damon no estaba ahí presente, Enzo pareció darse cuenta porque estuvo a punto de explicarle dónde estaba, pero Mason se le adelantó, alterando a Elena.

-Damon está fuera por unos días, creí que lo sabías, ¿no eras su novia?-Enzo se preparó para soltar una respuesta rápida pero Elena se le adelantó.

-Soy su novia, no su madre, no necesita contarme a donde va ni con quien, esta vida lo trae así, ¿no?-se agarró a Enzo-vamos a tomar algo, ¿habrá algo decente...aquí donde nos encontremos? ¿pueblo o ciudad?

-Ciudad, y una muy grande pero a un par de kilómetros, no sé si estará bien…

-Claro que está bien, la chica no se va a pasar todo este tiempo aquí encerrada, ¿o Damon se pondrá celoso?

Enzo no contestó y Elena evitó cualquier contacto visual con ese hombre, desde el primer día le había causado muchos problemas no estaba dispuesta a mirarle.

Ambos se prepararon para un día fuera, Enzo le había pedido expresamente que cogiese ropa cómoda que iban a andar un buen trecho, la chica no tuvo ningún problema en elegir, cogió unos shorts-por su mala suerte de vestir-y una camiseta blanca, aunque por un momento su mano quiso alcanzar la camiseta de Damon, estaba claro que esta era mucho más apropiada pero no estaba dispuesta a ponerse algo de ese estúpido que llevaba tanto tiempo fuera y no le había comentado nada, cuando creyó que ya estaba lista, se recogió el pelo y salió de allí, alcanzó a Enzo en mitad de las escaleras llevaba una camiseta verde con el logo de "Linterna Verde" y unos pantalones de chándal, ella destaca y mucho pero a ninguno le importó en absoluto, entre risas cogieron la moto del chico y partieron a un lugar tranquilo ante la atenta mirada de Mason y de Damon.

Este último se lo comían los demonios, no entendía porque su cuerpo y su cabeza reaccionaba así, pero se sintió sucio, furioso y dolido no sólo por Enzo sino por Elena, la cual, por alguna razón, creía que le había traicionado, cuando en realidad solo eran estupideces suyas.

Mason le observaba en silencio, lo llevaba reteniendo desde hacía unos días, la única excusa que les había dado a sus perritos falderos y a Elena era que estaba en una misión el único que había preguntado mucho era Ric pero por lo demás no había tenido problemas, aunque le fuese gustado que la chica, la que decía ser novia del mujeriego Damon, fuese insistido un poco más, se dejó de tonterías y se centró en Damon.

-Te he mantenido recluido…

-Cautivo diría más bien-sonrió con ironía, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones-no continua por favor, esto se vuelve interesante.

-Como he dicho, te mantengo recluido porque necesitaba que pensaras los pros, pros y más pros del negocio con Pierce y dejaras atrás…-lo pensó-tus síntomas de hermana de la caridad para la gente que pueda permitirselo, y bien, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?

Damon no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio sepulcral, recordó cada segundo de su encierro, como todo se parecía tanto a lo que vivió cuando era un crío, y se dijo así mismo que no iba a volver a pasar por eso y menos por una completa desconocida, que la chica se lo fuese pensado mejor antes de abandonar a su familia.

-Bien-sonrió-estoy dentro.

-¿Sin complicaciones?

-Sin complicaciones.

-Menos mal-suspiró-no quería hacerte esto, recordar lo que hacía tu…

-No quiero escuchar nada de mi pasado-se levantó-si no te molesta claro.

-Me molesta recordartelo, tu vinistes a mi...destrozado...pidiendo ayuda, claro que no quiero recordarte lo que me debes.

-¿Puedo volver al trabajo?

-Si, e incluso te puedes tomar el día libre.

-Que considerado-lo fulminó con la mirada, un día libre, un día entero que se iba a pasar comiéndose la cabeza o escuchando a Ric, y nada de las dos cosas le apetecía, prefería seguir escuchando las acusaciones de Mason, no, eso tampoco.

Damon salió de allí con una idea clara, iba a seguir los pasos que siempre había seguido, el se había movido todos estos años con la idea de ayudar a los más necesitados siempre que su pellejo estuviese a salvo de su pasado, ahora arriesgaba mucho más que eso, no solo arriesgaba su pellejo sino también el de sus amigos, y no estaba dispuesto a perder la libertad por una chica.

Apretó los puños y se miró en el gran espejo que había en la entrada, y sus ojos volvieron a recrear la imagen de su madre, de su rostro manchado de lágrimas y sangre, tragó saliva, su madre no era Elena, Elena era como cualquier persona que se fuese cruzado en el camino de Damon, una más.

_Damon jugaba a las canicas con sus amigos, Matt y Jeremy, ambos disfrutaban del aire fresco de la Toscana, mientras sus madres hablaban animadas en el salón de la casa de campo del primero, mientras Matt canturreaba con estusiasmo su victoria, Jer y Damon se miraron fijamente y sin pensarlo mucho salieron corriendo al interior de la casa para coger sus consolas, Matt los siguió de cerca, y los tres niños de ocho y nueve años subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Damon, el más pequeño._

_El moreno se lanzó en la cama y les pasó los aparatos, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules llamó a la puerta, la madre del más pequeño los había seguido de cerca y traía una bandeja con comida._

_-Mamá de Damon, ¿qué le pasa en la mano?-Damon no miró en esa dirección, no quería hacerlo, se obligó así mismo concentrarse en el aparato, evitando el contacto con el moratón de su madre, la mujer les sonrió con ternura y salió del cuarto, Damon no aguantó mucho rato y se excusó hacia el baño deteniéndose al oír a su madre hablar por teléfono._

_Estaba discutiendo, ese hombre que decía llamarse su padre la estaba tratando de nuevo mal, apretó los puños y se secó las lágrimas con fuerza, se sentía inútil y frágil, pero su madre necesitaba su apoyo, con una sonrisa totalmente fingida se lanzó a sus brazos, ambos lloraron durante unos segundos, pero había visita y no podían permitirse ese lujo._

_-Mami._

_-Si mi amor._

_-¿Por qué no nos vamos?-eso fue demasiado para la mujer que después de esa frase solo pudo llorar a moco tendido, fue Damon quien despidió a las otras madres y a sus amigos, fue él el que dio una excusa para que no se preocupasen, y fue él el que pidió que Liz preparase la cena. Nadie hizo preguntas._

_Damon llega con una bandeja de comida caliente al cuarto de su madre, la mujer seguía llorando pero de forma más pausada._

_-Aquí tienes mami._

_-Damon-el chico la miró-prométeme que nunca abandonarás a tu familia._

_-Mami nunca te dejaré._

_-No hablo de mi-le cogió las mejillas-hablo de lo que tu formes, sé que eres pequeño-le tocó el pecho-pero cuando quieras a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para que no puedes abandonarlo, no lo hagas, no hagas lo mismo que papá, ¿vale?_

_-¿Papá nos abandonó? ¿es malo?_

_-Papá…_

_-¡He vuelto!-esas dos palabras fueron como un interruptor para la mujer, la cual se preparó para recibirle como si nada hubiese pasado en esas horas, Damon miró como su madre fingía, seguía actuando y como aguantaba cada bocinazo o golpe, Damon se prometió así mismo cumplir esa promesa que no tenía mucho sentido en su cabecita, pero que la tendría años después._

-¡Mis muertos!-golpeó el cristal con el puño haciendo que miles de pedacitos cayesen al suelo, se llevó la mano dolorida a la boca, sintiendo ahí la presión de la sangre y los cristales, el ruido alteró a la gente que estaba en la casa, pero al comprobar que se trataba de Damon lo dejaron estar, solo una mujer saltó por los laureles.

-¡Damon!-la voz de esa chica le hizo reaccionar, miró a su derecha para después clavarla en la izquierda, ahí estaba a la única mujer que consideraba su hermana.

-¿Jenna?

-La misma, por si no te has dado cuenta clavarte el cristal no es lo más recomendable, ¿dónde está el botiquín? Y ese cerdo al que llamas jefe también-Damon la frenó antes de que hiciese una locura, si algo le pasaba a esa mujer Alaric le mataría.

-No hagas tonterías.

-¿Y me lo dices tú?-bufó-dime donde está el botiquín, ¿o prefieres que llame a Ric?

-No ya tengo bastante con una "mamá" no busques al otro-ambos rieron, aunque esta vez a Damon la comparación que el mismo había dicho le afectó más de lo pensado.

Jenna le curó rápidamente y mientras lo hacía hablaron sobre cosas sin importancia, solo recordando viejos tiempos, la última que se vieron fue en España, y de eso hace unos meses, Ric estaría echando flores por la boca si la viese otra vez a su lado, es por eso por lo que Damon y ella decidieron darle una sorpresa a su amigo, así el moreno podría evadirse de esa angustia que le oprimía el pecho al pensar en Elena; Jenna se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Elena y Enzo se pasaron gran parte de la mañana perdidos en un claro que el chico conocía muy bien para despejarse, no hizo en ningún momento ni un comentario que pudiese herir a la chica, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué cosas podían afectarle o no, la última vez salió huyendo por una tontería, no quería que eso pasase, mientras la chica se reía de su torpeza, Enzo pensó en una forma de abordar el tema de Damon.

-Elena-la chica se calló, secándose una lagrimita cogió otro gusanito de ketchup-¿qué tal con...tu alergia?

-¿A…? Ah, ya-sonrió-lo de Damon.

-Si, he preferido llamarlo así-sonrió quitándole un gusanito de las manos, la chica dibujó una mueca de disgusto y Enzo no tuvo muy claro si era por el gusanito o por tema Damon-¿y? llevas una semana evitando la luz del sol, no es muy normal.

-Las cosas no son muy normales si decido irme con unos desconocidos siendo menor de edad.

-Ya-se quedó quieto-¿eres menor?

-Sí, pensé que era obvio.  
Se encogió de hombros, claro que era obvio, pensó Enzo, solo que pasaba por completo de asimilarlo, le dijo su subconsciente, intentando olvidar esas ideas se levantó limpiándose las manos en los pantalones.

-¿Quieres hacer algo típico de un menor descontrolado?

Elena alzó una ceja suspicaz, pero su sonrisa mostró las mismas ganas que tenía o incluso más ganas que las que podría albergar Enzo, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de un salto, y siguió a Enzo desde cerca.

Ambos llegaron a la ciudad con la moto, no tardaron mucho en encontrar un local de mala muerte que permitiese la entrada a menores sin restricción, Enzo se preocupa al instante, Elena era una chica, y demasiado inocente pero a estar en esos sitios, pero en ningún momento mostró sentirse incómoda, ambos disfrutaron de una comida y de los dardos durante gran parte de la mañana, lo peor o lo mejor según quien lo mire vino después.

-Un whisky.

-Otro-sonrió ella cómplice, Enzo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la morena les ofrecía lo que acababan de pedir, Elena lo imitó en todo momento, sintiéndose una estúpida cuando probó de un sorbo el vaso, estaba asqueroso y fuerte, tosió de forma exagerada ganándose las risas de toda la sala, esta vez, Enzo si vió a una nena incómoda, la furia se apoderó de él, y sin pensarlo mucho cogió la botella y se la lanzó a uno que estaba a unos metros de distancia, la botella le dio directamente en el cráneo, la chica ahogó un grito al ver la sangre correr, Enzo sonrió satisfecho, no por lo que acababa de hacer, si no por defender a su amiga, el problema vino después, cuando un conjunto de borrachos cabreados se lanzaron contra Enzo, el aludido pudo mantenerse, pero eran demasiados contra él, y eso acabaría alertando las autoridades.

Elena esquiva varias botellas, se colocó detrás de la barra, y rogó al mismo Infierno de que Enzo no saliese herido, alzó la cabeza un poco lo suficiente para ver como su amigo recibió un derechazo en la nariz, la castaña soltó una exclamación llamando la atención de una de las chicas que fue directa hasta ella.

-Será mejor que salgas-le advirtió-si uno de esos te ve irá a por ti, y tu novio no podrá con ellos.

-No puedo irme sin él.

-Lo sé-le sonrió la camarera-pero voy a llamar a la policía y es mejor que salgas.

La castaña se dejó arrastrar hasta el exterior, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa pero no podía simplemente quedarse allí de brazos cruzados, sin saber muy bien a donde ir se dirigió hasta la moto, la registró, encontrando allí un móvil, un tanto anticuado pero con "contactos" y eso le sobraba, miró la lista, solo un par de números con letras, ¿qué era eso? ¿¡el abecedario!? Miró la lista dos veces, y sin pensarlo mucho cogió y pulsó el número de "666"

¿El número del demonio? ¿en que estaba pensando…?

No le dio tiempo a colgar ni a pensarlo dos veces, una voz aterciopelada ocupó todos sus sentidos, por un momento incluso se olvidó porque estaba llamando por teléfono, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Enzo?

-No-dijo ronca-soy yo, Elena-se hizo el silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos-Enzo se ha metido en un lío y van a llamar a la policía, tenéis que hacer algo.

-Si-tardó bastante en contestar, y una voz femenina se oyó de fondo, rompiendo a mil pedazos las pocas esperanzas que tenía Elena de poder recuperar a Damon, pero ¿recuperarle en qué sentido? no eran ni siquiera amigos, esa posibilidad no existía en su diccionario-¿dónde estáis?-le repitió, la chica le dictó la calle de memoria.

Elena colgó y se guardó el móvil, justo cuando el sonido de unos coches patrulla inundaron sus tímpanos, desesperada miró en el interior del bar, seguían peleando, y el estado de Enzo era más que lamentable, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí, bien marcada, bufó, y miró por todos lados, ella no podía estar a la vista, pero Enzo tampoco, si no recordaba mal el rostro de Ric y el suyo valían dinero, bastante dinero.

-¡Enzo, la policía!-gritó para hacerse oír, el chico se giró al oír su voz, despistándose, y recibiendo un navajazo en el estómago-¡No!-se desgarró la garganta al gritar, corriendo en su dirección, justo cuando unos brazos la sujetaron fuertemente, gritó y pataleó, pero la policía acababa de frenarla, a ella y a todos los que estaban peleando, uno de los agentes fue a auxiliar a Enzo, y Elena rogó que no le reconociese, que no tuviesen ningún dato de él, pero no tuvo oportunidad de nada, cuando uno de los agentes que con mayor rango se quedó observándola, boquiabierto.

-¿Amara?-ni le prestó atención si no fuese porque la obligó a mirarle, la castaña le miró con asco, con dolor-¿estás viva…?

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Yo...oh..-un pitido sordo, lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, un coche a toda velocidad entró dentro del bar, llevándose gran parte del inmueble y a algunos policías, tres personas encapuchadas salieron del coche, el policía seguía agarrando con fuerza a la castaña, uno de los hombres, el de la figura más afeminada golpeó a varios agentes y ayudó a Enzo, el otro fue directo al policía que me agarraba-tienes que salir de aquí Amy…

-¿Qué?-unas manos tiraron de ella, gritó casi por instinto, pero esos ojos azules que se clavaron en ella calmaron todos sus miedos, le sonrió y corrió a su lado, los cuatro se montaron en el coche, uno de ellos lanzó una especie de bola de gas.

Pero Elena no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese agente, ¿quién era Amara? ¿y por qué pensaba que ella era esa mujer? Mientras huían se acurrucó en una esquina, en los brazos de Damon, olvidando por completo esa semana intentando evitarle, pensando en las estupideces que ambos habían dicho, ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que Enzo saliese con vida y..saber quien era ese hombre.

La castaña se apartó un poco de Damon y se acercó a los otros dos, uno de los dos, conducía el coche y el otro atendía a Enzo.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-esa pregunta iba directa a Damon, y es cuando por fin se pudo dar cuenta que estaba llorando, temblando y que no sabía que hacer o decir, el chico se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza, no supo si lo hacía por él o simplemente lo hacía para calmarla a ella, pero lo hizo-¿se recuperará verdad…?-le falló la voz.

-Chicos tranquilos-era la voz de una mujer-yo me encargo, ¡Ric acelera!

El sonido de las vocinas resonaban en la cabeza de ambos, aún estaban detrás de ellos, Ric tomó un atajo entre el campo, Elena tenía miedo, no de ser descubierta sino de que Enzo no la contara, era su culpa, ella tendría que haberle dicho que no, no podía perderle, no por su culpa. Ric metió el coche entre los árboles, era incómodo, demasiados baches pero fue suficiente para huir de la policía, en unos minutos salimos del coche, Damon y Alaric cogieron en brazos el cuerpo de Enzo, la otra mujer los ayudó a ponerlo en el suelo.

-Voy a engañarlos-Alaric le pasó las llaves.

-Voy contigo-saltó Damon-Elena ve con Ric y ayúdalo.

-Pero…

-Elena por favor.

La mujer y Damon tomaron el coche, la castaña miró como se iban, mientras ayudaba a Ric a ocultar el cuerpo de Enzo, lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo, en unos minutos llegaron los refuerzos y se llevaron a Enzo a un lugar más seguro, Ric abrazó a la castaña al ver su estado tan lamentable.

-No tienes la culpa preciosa.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo-se abrazó con fuerza-tengo mucho miedo.

-Se recuperará, lo que más me preocupa son Damon y Jenna…-la chica asintió nerviosa, no quería pensar mucho en Damon, el chico la había abrazado, había sido bueno con ella pero seguro todo era debido a la tensión del instante.

Damon y Jenna entretuvieron a los policías un rato más, dieron un giro doble para alcanzar el puente, ambos sonrientes porque estaban a punto de despistarlos por segunda vez se encontraron con que el puente estaba repleto de agentes, dieron un frenazo, ambos se miraron desesperados, estaban atrapados, en una encrucijada sin salida.

-Mierda-dijeron a la vez, fue Damon quien sacó su arma, Jenna se lo impidió-no podemos hacer esto Damon.

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos?

-¡Bajad del coche ahora mismo!

-Saben que éramos más, falta gente, estamos perdidos.

-¡Son demasiados D!

-¿¡y qué hago…!?

-No lo sé…-Jenna miró por el espejo retrovisor, no había salida, el sonido de unos helicópteros los desconcertó por completo, se oyeron unos disparos, los agentes empezaron a caer en masa o a huir, una emboscada-Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¡Arranca!-y eso hizo, Jenna aceleró, pero justo en ese momento una moto se paró en medio, de ella salió una figura trajeada, que ambos reconocieron al instante-ahora si nos hemos metido en una buena…

Mason les hizo una señal para que saliesen del coche, estaban metidas en una buena no por meterse en una pelea si no por utilizar su material. Uno de los helicópteros permaneció en el aire, Damon alzó la mirada por instinto, el sol no le permitía ver nada más que la figura de una mujer de pelo rizado, ¿quién sería?

* * *

**_No pensaba subir hoy. No cuando subí en SCOM, pero como veo que llevo demasiado sin dar señales aquí y todos esperáis impacientes por saber quien es "Pierce" os dejo esta actualización. _**

**_¿Habíais acertado? :D_**

**_Gracias por leer, si llego a los 35 reviews subo antes, sino, tocará esperar ;)_**

**_Pronto: Nuevo fic!_**


	6. Enzo

**06: Enzo**

Elena esperaba impaciente en una de las salas del Edificio, estaba nerviosa por lo que había intentado escribir algo para calmarse, llevaba horas allí metida sin noticias ni del estado de Enzo ni de Damon, y esto solo provocaba que el nudo que tenía en la garganta creciese con fuerza, las puertas se abrieron, de ellas aparecieron Damon y una muchacha rubiasca, que seguramente sería Jenna, la castaña no se lo pensó mucho y se levantó para recibirlos, dispuesta a lanzarse a los brazos del moreno, pero la entrada de Mason la hizo retroceder.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de ese gesto porque Jenna, la famosa Jenna de la cual no sabía nada más que su nombre fue la que tomó la palabra.

-¿Cómo está Enzo?

-No sé nada desde hace horas-le explicó, un poco bastante cabreada porque realmente le preguntase a ella mirando al frente sin ni siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención-Ric está con él.

-¿"Ric"?-esta vez si la miró a la cara, y lo que vio en ella no le gustó, ¿se estaba refiriendo a como le había llamado o simplemente a Ric?

-Si Ric está con él, ¿algún problema con eso?

-No claro que no, _mi_ Ric cuidará bien de _tu_ Enzo, ¿no?

-¿Perdona?-preguntó bastante enfadada, ni "tu Enzo" ni "mi Ric" le sentó nada bien, odiaba los posesivos y esa mujer estaba marcando su territorio como un animal en celo, fue Damon quien dio un paso al frente para calmar la tensión.

-Jenny, es mi novia-la señaló, la aludida le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿¡En serio!?-se cabreó, saliendo de la sala sin ni siquiera mirar a los presentes, la castaña estaba realmente cabreada con todos, con esa Jenna por comportarse como un animal, con Damon, simplemente por actuar sin que no fuese pasado nada, cuando en realidad había pasado mucho, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto, en mitad del camino recordó a ese policía, y como le había llamado Amara, sin pensarlo mucho se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta uno de los mapas de los pasillos, necesitaba buscar una sala de informática o algo similar, esto había sido con anterioridad una empresa algo tenía que haber, cierto era que tenía que parecer abandonada pero no podían vivir como neandertales.

Después de diez minutos miranda como una tonta un mapa de 2002 decidió plantarse en la última planta que era la única zona que no había pisado aún-mejor dicho que no conocía del todo-subió con bastante esfuerzo pero al llegar a la planta se dio cuenta que era la acertada estaba repleta de guardias, y supo que esto le iba a costar bastante.

Jenna seguía esperando junto a Damon en la salita, Enzo estaba estable por lo que le había dicho una de las ayudantes pero aún así necesitaban verle urgentemente, Damon estaba mucho más tranquilo que Jenna o por lo menos en apariencia porque internamente estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes, él era uno de los culpables de que sus amigos no pudiesen ir a un hospital, y en esos casos tan extremos es cuando su cabeza decide recordárselo.

-Cálmate ya Jenna.

-No puedo-le escupió las palabras-¿no ves cómo está todo por ser tan irresponsable? Y no hablo de ti, ¿eh? hablo de Enzo, que para ser tu noviecita no sé que pintaba con Enzo.

-Primero te serenas y después hablamos.

-Es que no tiene sentido, desde que te conozco no te he visto con nadie, sé por Ric que estás con mujeres de vez en cuando...pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿no puedo encontrar a alguien que me entienda y me acepta tal y como soy?

-Si claro-sonó a ironía, Damon se mordió la lengua para no contraatacar porque sabía mejor que nadie que Jenna se daría cuenta del engaño y acabaría sacándole toda la verdad, y aunque no parecía llevarse bien con Elena le contaría lo de Mason en cero coma, y eso no le convenía, miró a su alrededor, era raro que el angelito no estuviese dando tumbos por ahí cuando estaba tan preocupada de Enzo como ellos, eso era una cosa que no entendía, no le conocía de nada pero había decidido confiar en ese mocoso, ¿por qué? se negó así mismo ir por ese camino, no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo mal por esa chica, no ahora.

Y nunca.

Alaric salió a la media hora, estaba cansado tanto físicamente como psicológicamente pero aún así mostró su mejor sonrisa a sus amigos para transmitirles confianza, confianza que claro está no existía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No os asustéis-les avisó, provocando que el miedo se apoderase de ellos, miedo y remordimientos-está bien pero necesita reposo y…

-¿Y?

-El disparo no le hizo más nada que no se pueda solucionar con reposo, el problema está en el golpe que tiene en la cabeza puede provocarle daños cerebrales que a simple vista no se ve, necesita un especialista Damon, un hospital.

-No podemos llevarle a un hospital, ¿¡no te das cuenta!?-explotó el moreno-¡No podemos maldita sea! Si lo hacemos lo meterán preso después.

-¡Ya lo sé colega! Pero no podemos dejarle tirado…

-Ya ya, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer tal cosa pero es que...no sé que hacer ¡joder! ¡Joder! ¿y Mason?-cambió de postura-¿no puede hacer nada? ¿¡dónde cojones está!?

-No creo que Mason se arriesgue por nada.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Le amenazo!

-¿¡Con qué Damon!? Hace mucho que dejastes de tener la situación en tus manos, te puede manipular, como hizo con el tema de Elena.

-¡No saques eso a relucir en este momento!

-¡Si, si que lo hago Damon porque al final Mason gana siempre!

-¡Basta ya chicos!-les calló Jenna-hablaremos con Mason, lo haré yo, vosotros estad pendientes de Enzo, ¿ok? yo me encargo de lo gordo, ¡y ni un "pero"!

Jenna salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras si no recordaba mal su despacho estaba en el ala sur, mientras, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer el camino que había recorrido su amiga, Alaric carraspeó, y con los brazos cruzados esperó la explicación de su amigo.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que Jenna estaba aquí? O mejor, ¿dónde se supone que has estado estos días? ¿Con ella?

-Espera…¿¡qué!?-saltó-lo mío con Jenna terminó hace años, lo sabes, ¿¡no!?

-Si, por lo menos reconoces que hubo algo…

-¡No hubo nada! Mira no voy a discutir por este tema tan absurdo quedó zanjado hace cinco años, y basta, vamos a ver a Enzo-se dirigió a la salita, Ric volvió a pararle-¿¡ahora qué!?

-Que te calmes Enzo no puede notar nuestra tensión.

-¿No está sedado?

-¿Con qué quieres que lo seden? ¿con cloroformo?

-Es una opción-se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un animal.

Elena con paso firme se dirigió a los dos guardas, necesitaba parecer segura de si misma para que sus palabras tuviesen más sentido que sus gestos, con un tono serio carraspeó, los dos hombres sin prestarle mucha atención la miraron fijamente.

-¿Quiere algo?

-Si, que desaparezcan-los dos gigantes la miraron con un gesto de risa, ¿esa chica hablaba en serio? es lo que se podía entender en sus ojos-Mason requiere que estén vigilando la zona...noreste.

-¿La zona noreste?

-Será que ya han traído lo que Avery le iba a entregar…

-Oh, pero, ¿y usted qué tiene que ver?

-¿Importa mucho?-se cruzó de brazos-pues eso, hace dos minutos que tendrían que estar allí, ¿a qué esperan?

Los dos hombres dudaron pero al final prendieron el camino hacia las escaleras, la castaña abrió la boca alucinada, ¿acababa de colar esa trola? ¿o había sido suerte? No tenía ninguna intención de jugársela por nada por lo que entró en la sala con paso ligero, como adivinaba había un portatil en la mesa, eso le bastaría, siempre y cuando no hubiese ninguna seguridad. Ella siempre había estado encerrada entre cuatro paredes, alejada del mundo pero estaba actualizada en cosas tan sencillas como esta, se sentó en la silla, que más que una silla era un sillón reclinable, el portatil estaba abierto, y encendido, solo la pantalla estaba en suspensión, sin pensarlo mucho le dio al "enter" rogando que no necesitase más contraseñas, y así fue.

-Menos mal…-suspiró aliviada, sin pensarlo le dio a la burbujita de internet, cuando la pantalla del buscador resaltó no supo qué hacer, ¿qué iba a buscar? ¿el nombre de Amara? ¿cuántas Amaras hay en el mundo? La búsqueda no podía ser tan simple, frunció el ceño, necesitaba pensar en algo más sencillo, ese hombre la había confundido con ella, ¿tendría similitud?

Lo pensó mejor, aunque se pareciesen no podía ser mucho el parecido porque entonces habría una posibilidad de ser familia, ¿y si era eso? ¿y si eran familia?

"Miranda y Grayson Gilbert", fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y lo primeró que plasmó en el teclado, le dio "enter" para que empesaze a buscar, la velocidad del internet era nula, el signo de cargando ocupaba toda la pantalla, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿y si venía alguien?

-Vamos, vamos…-la castaña no se había dado cuenta que el cable no estaba conectada, dependía ahora de una señal muy baja, agarró el aparato como si moviéndolo consiguiese algún resultado, justo cuando se daba la vuelta la puerta se abrió de par en par, se quedó blanca, y soltó el portatil en la mesita, Mason la miraba con una ceja alzada, estaba enfadado, las venas las tenías más marcadas pero se controló, la chica no supo que decir ni como actuar-yo...necesitaba…

-¿Buscar algo? Para eso necesitas el cable, no hay buena señal en esta zona…

-Oh, lo siento-no sabía como salir de ahí, ese hombre le daba muy mala espina, y ahora estaba en una sala sola con él, sin Damon cerca para ayudarla, sola a su merced, tragó saliva solo con pensarlo, el chico ajeno a su debate se acercó con tranquilidad a la chica, impidiendo que se acercara a la salida, la castaña retrocedió al instante-yo, ya me iba, de verdad...lo siento…

-No te preocupes…-estaba a unos pasos de distancia, eso era lo único que los separaba en esos momentos, la chica lo miró fijamente-no pasa nada, no estabas haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?-tocó la pantalla, seguía sin cargar, un mensaje de mensaje no recibido cubrió la vista de ambos, el chico sonrió con desgana, y se acercó aún más a la chica. Elena instintivamente se echó hacia la pared, pegando un bote al sentir el frío del muro-¿tienes miedo? no deberías…

-Lo mejor será que me vaya-intentó escabullirse pero las manos frías y asperas de Mason cubrieron su cadera, pegó un bote al sentir el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Calma animal...algo tienes que tener para que Damon sea tu perrito faldero y se replantée muchas cosas, por no hablar de Enzo...arriesgarse de esa forma...por ti…-la olisqueó de una forma exagerada, la castaña se tensó al instante, y deseó estar entre los brazos de su padre ahora mismo o discutiendo de forma estúpida con su madre, y no en esa situación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez Mason se apartó asqueado y se recompuso, era Jenna la que estaba en la entrada mirando desconfiada a ambos, Elena tenía un aspecto demacrado, nerviosa y con los ojos rojos, Mason en cambio estaba tan apuesto como al principio.

-Vengo...a exigirte.

-Se dice pedirte.

-Mira Mason soy tu mejor hackers en estos momentos, vengo a exigirte, lo he dicho bien-le aclaró, el chico sonrió y le instó para que avanzara-¿todo bien?

-Perfectamente, ¿verdad Elena?

La chica saltó al oír su nombre de su boca y sin pensarlo salió casi corriendo de la sala, la rubia miró a su jefe con un odio muy profundo dejándole claro que no iba a parar hasta averiguar que acababa de pasar.

-Bien, tu dirás.

-Necesitamos-el rubio miró la pantalla del ordenador y conectó el cable, miró el historial de búsqueda, encontrando los nombres de dos personas, frunció el ceño, más tarde comprobaría que buscaba la morena en ellos-¿me estás escuchando?

-No disculpa, repite.

-Bueno pues esta vez seré menos...amable, vamos a llevar a Enzo a un especialista tiene un golpe muy feo, ¿me has oído?

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, aunque eso provoque que vayáis a la cárcel…

-¡Te estoy pidiendo que busques la forma! ¡Ahora!-golpeó el escritorio, Mason se estaba empezando a hartar de la falta de respeto de Jenna, tal vez fuese una de sus mejores empleadas, tal vez fuese la única de sus empleados que no le debía nada, pero no pensaba permitirle creerse superior, el rubio se levantó de su asiento, y paseó alrededor de ella, la chica también se levantó, conocía sus estrategias de superioridad y con ella eso no funcionaba-Enzo no tiene…

-¿De qué me sirve tenerlo con vida?

-Hablas en serio-se cruzó de brazos-no sé para que te servirá a él, pero a ver si encuentras a una hackers que trabaje para el Gobierno y para ti al mismo tiempo, ¡y que sea tan paciente como yo!-Mason la miró con dureza-me lo imaginaba.

-Y si dices que tienes tanto control, porque no hackeas la base de datos del hospital más cercano, apagando así la seguridad y las cámaras y amenazas a un especialista, ah, es verdad-sonrió-porque eso sería durante una hora y lo del especialista sería más tiempo, ¿no es eso? tampoco vas a arriesgar tu pellejo.

-No te rías de mi Mason...o hablo con mis superiores y se te acaba el chollo.

-Vamos hazlo-le instó haciendo un gesto dramático con las manos-pero de mi solo vas a tener lo que todos han tenido: nada.

-El problema es que yo no soy como tus demás empleados.

-Ya pero Ric y Damon si-la sonrisa de suficiencia de Jenna desapareció completamente, no podría ayudar a sus amigos si llegase el caso pero no estaba dispuesta a perder esa última oportunidad de sacarle algo a Mason, se agachó un poco.

-Escúchame bien Mason, nunca te he pedido ni exigido nada, pero ahora si lo voy a hacer: ayúdanos porque si no lo pagarás caro, no sé como pero pasará.

Y dicho eso salió de la sala con un contoneo de cadera, típico gesto de todas las putas que se cruzaban en el camino de Mason, el chico soltó todo el aire que había contenido, necesitaba urgentemente buscar nueva seguridad y aliados, y tal vez los tuviese más cerca de lo que pensaba, cogió su móvil y marcó el número.

-¿Avery?-el aludido contestó-necesito lo que te pedí, el acceso a la RAF, llevo esperando más de una semana...no, si ya sé, sé que Amara me ha ayudado pero...yo estoy...tengo a la chica...ya, ya, ya, si claro, solo una cosa más-el silencio se hizo en la línea-necesito los mejores hackers que tengas, necesito poner a una chiquita contra la espada y la pared, gracias...no, no hace falta, adiós.

Sonrió, y conectó el ordenador, le dio a la señal para que empezase a cargar, pensaba pedírselo a Jenna pero no era el momento, buscaría por encima de la red.

Había varios artículos de los Gilbert, eran una familia de dineros y bastante prestigiosa, pero no había mucha información de ellos, tendría que pasarlo todo por los filtros de sus informáticos, volvió a coger el teléfono.

-Necesito todo lo que podáis averiguar de ellos, y no, no contéis con Jenna, adiós.

Jenna cabreada con todo, y especialmente consigo misma por no haber podido sacarle más información a Mason cogió las escaleras de emergencia, no quería cruzarse con nadie más porque acabaría rompiéndole la nariz a cualquiera, mientras bajaba murmurando improperios escuchó unos sollozos, agudizó el oído y fue más despacio hasta divisar la figura menuda de Elena.

-Elena-la llamó desde unos escalones, la chica se tensó-soy Jenna-bajó hasta alcanzarla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora-calma, ¿qué te ha hecho ese cerdo?

La castaña no soltaba prenda, y Jenna empezaba a impacientarse no porque la chica fuese una llorona ni mucho menos, si no porque esto iba a afectar a Damon, y eso era suficiente para que cualquier cosa le reventase, su amigo no se merecía esta soledad.

-Elena confía en mi, ¿o voy por Damon?

-No-sollozó, dejándose abrazar.

-¿Intentó hacerte algo?-la chica se encogió aún más-hijo de...

-Yo no importo ahora-reaccionó a los segundos-¿y Enzo?

-No podemos hacer nada, bueno Mason no quiere hacer nada el muy cabrón.

-¿Es por…?

-Es porque Enzo tiene su careto en todas las centrales-se levantó-y no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero se podrá contratar a alguien y después sobornarle, ¿o no?

Jenna se la quedó mirando, no era mala idea pero para poder contratar a alguien necesitarían algo más que dinero negro, una cara, y la de Elena era perfecta, pero aún así seguían necesitando dinero legal.

-No, no podemos.

-¿Por qué? Yo puedo buscar a alguno-se levantó, esa idea cada vez le resultaba más tentadora-y tengo-sacó una tarjeta de crédito-dinero, puedo sacar una buena cantidad, solo hay que…¿cómo se dice? convencer con buenos argumentos al doctor, ¿no?

-Pero…

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿que nos colemos en un hospital? Esto es mejor…

-¿Y la ética de los médicos? No se yo…

-Más a mi favor, tendrán que ayudarnos por lo mismo-sonrió-déjame esto a mi.

Elena corrió escaleras abajo, Jenna la siguió de cerca, ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo a la salita donde esperaban Damon y Alaric sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Tenemos la solución-sonrió la castaña-solo necesito un chofer.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Ric-por tu cara Jen no es nada bueno, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo la idea perfecta, un soborno-aclaró-pero necesito que alguien me lleve a un hospital o a una clínica, lo que haya más cerca.

-Pero, ¿¡te has vuelto loca!?-saltó Damon-¿y si llama a la policía? ¿y si no funciona?

-¿Y qué quieres Damon? ¿qué se ahogue? ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo, y voy a hacerlo igualmente-se cruzó de brazos-contigo o sin ti.

El chico bufó exasperado y sin más remedio recogió su chaqueta y la agarró con fuerza del brazo para poder salir cuanto antes del edificio, Alaric y Jenna sólo desearon de que la cosa funcionase antes de que fuese a peor.

Elena y Damon estuvieron un buen rato en carretera, sin dirigirse la palabra, solo mirando al frente y pensando en que si esto no funcionaba perderían a Enzo para siempre, Damon le debía mucho a su amigo, le encontró en el peor estado, ninguno de los dos estaba del todo estable, pero juntos salieron de esa, fue Enzo quien le ayudó a ser quien era, se lo debía todo.

_Todo le había explotado en la cara, ya estaba cansado de tanta mierda y parafernalia, no pensaba aguantar ni un minuto más en ese lugar, pero antes de irse necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo, ya había hablado con Alaric, siempre hablaba con Alaric pero este nunca le daba la solución a todos sus problemas solo le mantenía entretenido hasta que la realidad volvía a darle en la cara, como ahora, que después de estar tres años estudiando en San Francisco volvía a pisar su tierra, y esta vez porque su padrastro había decidido quitarle la beca de su madre, eso le cabreaba en sobremanera, y todo porque el perfecto niño de papá tenía todos los caprichos que quería, y esta vez lo que quería era joder, "vaya novedad", enfurruñado golpeó una lata, otro golpe más y este con más potencia lanzando lo que fue una vez un refresco al otro lado de la calle, justo cuando un chico salía corriendo, todo fue como en cámara lenta, el chiquillo de su misma edad más o menos tropezó con el objeto cayéndose al suelo, otro hombre más mayor le alcanzó y le agarró del brazo, jalandolo con fuerza._

_-¡Hijo de la mala perra!-le gritó, y acabo golpeando la cabeza del chico con fuerza, el aludido se protegió de los golpes como pudo con los brazos, pero fue casi imposible, el ladrón acabó cayendo al suelo, y el hombre que le había golpeado empezó a pegarle unas patadas en el costado, Damon no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, cruzó la calle y se interpuso entre el atacante y el atacador._

_-¡Calmese por favor! Llame a la policía, será más efectivo._

_-¡Chaval apártate! ¡No te metas en mi camino! Oh…-pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico que estaba casi desmayado en el suelo se levantó y comenzó su carrera, dejando boquiabierto a Damon y alucinando al otro hombre-¡Mira lo que has conseguido, seguro que eres igual que él!_

_-¿Qué d…?-pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar ni una palabra, porque esta vez el hombre lo agarró a él de las solapas de su camisa estrellándolo contra el suelo, Damon se llevó una mano a la zona más afectada, y desde el suelo vio como su atacante huía buscando el chico de antes, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Con torpeza se incorporó, se tocó las partes más afectadas y comprobó que su teléfono no fuese sufrido ningún daño._

_Alaric llevaba un buen rato esperando en la cafetería, Damon se sentó con él de muy malhumor, Ric sonrió con ternura, era un crío._

_-He pedido por ti, café._

_-Con bourbon espero._

_-Como siempre-sonrió, una camarera trajo ambos cafés-ahora te hecho el chorro de bourbon, ¿no pretenderás que se lo pida a la chica? ¿verdad?_

_-No claro que no, prefiero que le pidas el número de teléfono._

_-No me va-negó rápidamente centrándose en su café, Damon le observó detenidamente, conversaron un buen rato de temas sin impotancia, sin querer ninguno tocar el porqué de la visita de Damon ni mucho menos el tema de la beca, pero cuando dejaron de merendar y Damon se dispuso a invitar a su amigo se dio cuenta que le faltaba la cartera, nervioso miró ambos bolsillos, ante la atenta mirada de Alaric-¿pasa algo?_

_-¡Joder!-se levantó, tirando la silla con él-he perdido la cartera, con las tarjetas y el único dinero en efectivo que me queda._

_-Bueno las tarjetas están bloqueadas por tu padrastro, ¿no?_

_-Si pero llevaba en efectivo ¡cinco mil dólares!-Ric escupió el café, ¿quién en su sano juicio llevaba esa cantidad de dinero?, eso es lo que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo, Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso y pensó donde la tuvo por última vez._

_-Damon cálmate, pago yo-sacó dos billetes-y ahora será mejor que te relajes que todos nos están mirando, y no querrás que nadie te escuche decir eso ¿verdad?_

_-¡Mierda!-gritó, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo del recinto, tal vez la perdió en la calle, cuando ese hombre le atacó, tal vez aún estuviese ahí, necesitaba ese dinero para empezar de cero, no podía haber perdido su oportunidad de huir, no, no podía ser así, llegó hasta la calle, y ni rastro de la cartera, nervioso empezó a preguntar a la gente que estaba por los alrededores e incluso fue a la comisaría, sin querer dar parte del robo en realidad._

_Salió de la comisaría echo polvo, no iba a volver a su casa pero tampoco podía pedirle asilo a Alaric durante mucho tiempo, no era una ciudad muy grande y su padrastro se encargaría de joder a su amigo en cualquier momento. Paseó con lentitud por las calles buscando en su cabeza alguna excusa o algo para salirse con la suya, tal vez el destino no exista, pero Damon tropezó con algo bastante duro._

_-Ve con cuidado-pronunció el chico en perfecto italiano pero con acento extranjero, Damon lo reconoció enseguidad, y el aludido hizo exactamente lo mismo, si no fuese porque Damon era más astuto, le agarró de la camiseta con fuerza-¡suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Casi me matan por tu culpa!_

_-¡Tú hijo de perra!-le insultó en inglés para que no le costase tanto entenderlo, apretó el agarre para mostrar así el dolor y la furia que emanaba de su cuerpo-¡He perdido mi oportunidad de escapar! ¡Por tu culpa!_

_-¿¡De qué cojones estás hablando!?_

_-¡He perdido cinco mil dólares! ¿¡sabes lo que es eso!? ¿¡o tengo que traducirlos en euros, pedazo de animal!?_

_-Más bien en libras-intentó bromear, vio un punto flaco e intentó aprovecharse de eso, le golpeó en la entrepierna con la rodilla, Damon dolorido le acabó soltando, y justo cuando el inglés iba a huir, la policía se acercó a ambos. El aludido se quedó blanco._

_-Problema signor Salvatore?*****_

_Damon sonrió con suficiencia, se limpió los pantalones, y miró con orgullo al chico, al ladrón pero por un flash de segundo se vio así mismo en miles de ocasiones cuando su padrastro golpeaba a su madre o simplemente le daba más preferencia al bastardo, por un momento vio a un superviviente que por algún motivo había tenido mas huevos que él para echarse a la calle, vio a un igual, tal vez fuese un error, tal vez el chico huyera de nuevo pero Damon no se atrevió a decir nada contra él._

_-Nessuno agente*****-el ladrón le miró alucinado pero no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió, el agente con un asentimiento de cabeza recorrió su camino, dejando a ambos chicos con sus problemas, Damon seguía con gesto serio, y el chico decididó actuar por fin-antes de que te largues-dijo en inglés-digo yo, un "gracias" no estaría mal._

_-No es mi estilo-sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-pero puedo ayudarte con ese dinero perdido, pero es peligroso._

_Damon frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo pero necesitaba la pasta para poder empezar de cero, no le quedaba otra que intentarlo, ¿qué podía ir mal?_

* * *

Y aquí tenemos un poco más del pasado de Damon, ¿sorprendidos? No lo creo :P Nah en serio, tendréis mas del pasado, tanto del pasado cuando era niño, como cuando conoció a sus amigos, de todo un poquito pero tenéis que ser pacientes, esta historia tendrá unos 30 episodios y puede que más o menos, según como se de. Ahora me pondré a responder reviews :D

Pero antes, gracias por leerme, **espero vuestros reviews**, porque si queréis que suba tan rápido **debemos llegar a los 45 review**, o esperar a que suba cuando pueda :silbido: **es motivación recordar**, eso y que amo vuestros reviews ;D

_¡Os amo!_

* * *

Beth Warlow  


woow, super, pero Enzo se pasa con eso de lo de la Alergia jajaja. y Elena celosa de Jenna... y sigues dejando con la duda Quien es Pierce, y ahora Quien es Amara?

_-Enzo es un puntazo jajaja, y Elena demasiado inocente! ;D Son dos mujeres que no se sabe nada de ellas ¬¬ ¿eso no da una pista?_

LauraSalvatore**__  
__**

Pufff vaya lío...quien es Amara? Pobre Enzo, que susto con lo del navajazo...Me gustaria saber más del pasado de Damon...¿lo contarás?

_-¿El pasado de Damon? ¡Pues claro, es lo que más inspiración me da! Poco a poco como he dicho arriba se sabrá del pasado de nuestro chico favorito ;D Y sobre Amara...:silbido:_

MaraTVD__  
__

Quiero mas pasado de Damon con su familia y asado con Enzo y Ric, lo necesito para conocer mejor a mi Damon, creo que Amara es alguien crcuial podría ser Pierce?

_-Tranqui Mara! Tendrás tu pasado! ¿Te crees adivina? :P_

StephSmile30

Me he quedado encantada con como va esta trama , cada vez me sigo muriendo de la curiosidad por tantaas cosas *0* Y puedo percibir un tanto de EnzoxElena :o En fin, actualiza pronto, si? Te leo a la próxima :)

_-Enzo y Elena? Quien sabe ¬¬ jejeje Gracias._

Delena is real__  
__

Que buen capitulo. Yo aquí me sigo riendo de la alergia jajaja como dice la música de Anahi : Porque eres alérgico al amor...  
Creo que adivine, no se solo hay que ver en el próximo si hay mas pistas de la misteriosa Pierce.  
Casi le matan a Enzo por menso uff menos mal salieron todos del enredo de la policia aunque creo que están mas jodido con Mason y su equipo.

Sube pronto esta muy buena e intrigante la historia.

_-Sobre Mason...ya veremos como reacciona al cabo del tiempo...porque la cagarán más jejeje. La famosa alergia deja claro que Elena es demasiado inocente pero se irá espabilando :D Aquí hay dos personitas que creen que saben la identidad de Pierce veremos...muy pronto._

xoxito__  
__

haaa estoy muy intrigada con la historia, quien será pierce, ¿por que ese chico le dijo amara a elena? que pasara con Damno y Jenna.  
porfiss síguela, comencé a leerla y me a seducido la historia

_¿Por qué...le resulta familiar? :silbido: Lo de Damon y Jenna ya ha quedado resuelto más o menos. Me alegra que te guste._

Guest 

Wou está genial este fic, muchísima acción, se ve la trama está bien enredada, pobre damon nunca la tiene fácil, y los pierce, la otra vengarse por no haberla elegido... :/ Elena encerrada luego de que los papás fingieron ¿perderla? hay mucho material allí, va ser interesante ver como va avanzando la historia, Enzo tan simpatico con Elena, te lo imaginas atraído por ella más de lo normal, seria chistoso, como para darle un empuje a Damon, Aamm aprovechando y sigo esperando el 18 XD ni comparado con calle bourbon que empezó con toda la acción, pero claro acá Elenita es una nenita inocente XD  
Sigeñla :)  
(lo único que me carga de los fics es esperar que actualicen)

_Por ahora vas enredando bien las cosas con respecto a la trama. Enzo y Elena...mejor no digo nada de lo que podría pasar jajaja ya lo irás viendo. Calle Bourbon es muy diferente pero te puedo asegurar que te gustará, han empezado con la acción pero eso no hace la cosa más fácil. Ellos tienen una conexión solo consiste en que el destino les de una buena patada :silbido:_


	7. Cuidados Intensivos

**07: Cuidados Intensivos.**

Elena miró fijamente a la carretera, buscando respuestas a sus mayores temores, intentando por todos los medios encontrar un sentido a lo que estaban a punto de hacer, era por una buena causa, la ética de los médicos era ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, no estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, la mano de Damon la desconcertó por completo, y su sonrisa calmó todas sus dudas.

-Saldrá de ésta, siempre lo hace.

-Tengo miedo-le confesó muy bajito, el chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de su angelito, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir la cercanía de la castaña que ese mero roce le estaba volviendo loco en sobremanera-¿cuánto queda?

-He mirada en google maps, estamos muy cerca de una clínica privada, será fácil convencer a un doctor en un lugar más recondito.

-Claro-no entendía nada de lo que decía así que le daba absolutamente igual si iban a un hospital o a una sala privada, era exactamente lo mismo para ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la zona que Damon había marcado en el GPs, aparcó detrás de la clínica, pero no salió del coche, se quedó quieto, pensando exactamente en las palabras que Elena tendría que decir en unos minutos.

-Elena-llamarla por su nombre no era buena señal, la aludida lo miró fijamente-vas a tener que convecerlo tu.

-Lo sé-se enfuruñó-no soy tonta, no puede decirle nada perjudicial para Mason-decir ese nombre provocó que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

-No es eso-se giró para poder mirarla directamente a la cara, la cogió de la mejilla, la chica se estremeció ante su contacto pero no hizo nada para evitarlo-no quiero que hagas esto si es ponerte en peligro, si no quieres…

-Damon-le cogió ambas manos, sosteniéndolas con las suyas-quiero hacerlo, me siento…-respiró hondo-necesito hacerlo, Enzo hizo esto por protegerme se lo debo.

-Vale, sabes que puedo…

-¿Cómo vas a pagarle tú con una tarjeta que no es tuya? ¿o con dinero negro? Te verá venir, a mi no, y si algo sale mal solo tengo que salir corriendo, tu vas a estar aquí esperándome, como mi héroe.

-Héroe-rió-da por hecho que estaré para lo que quieras, angelito.

-No me lo creo-dijo muy bajito antes de salir del coche, no es que no confiara en él, claro que lo hacía pero no siempre iba a poder estar para cuando se le necesitase, porque no había estado en el despacho con ella, ni tampoco en esa semana.

Le dio la vuelta a la clínica, se miró una vez más en el cristal de uno de los coches que estaba allí aparcado, estaba bien o por lo menos aparentaba estarlo, colocándose un poco el pelo se dirigió al edificio, no era tan imponente como un hospital pero olía a eso, a hospital. Llamó al telefonillo, una muchaha rubia le dejó paso.

-Bienvenida a la clínica Donovan, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Necesitaría una cita urgente con el doctor, ¿es posible? Es urgente-volvió a aclararselo, la chica chica asintió y le indicó que se sentase en la salita.

-Voy a avisarle.

-Perfecto-se sentó en uno de los sofás, solo había pasado unos segundos y ya estaba nerviosa, ¿y si se habían dado cuenta? ¿y si iban a llamar a la policía? un hilo de sudor le recorrió la espalda, justo cuando iba a largarse de allí un chico rubio con bata y gafas salía a recibirla, su sonrisa era hermosa, Elena no pudo resistirse a devolvérsela, era tan tierno, ese cabello dorado y esos ojos azules eran perfectos, le devolvió el saludo.

-Soy Elena…-se quedó callada, al no saber qué decir-Elena Gilbert.

-El doctor Matt Donovan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Es un asunto bastante delicado-le aclaró, mientras el chico le conducía hasta su despacho, soltó su bolso en la mesita, mientras esperaba que el doctor tomase asiento-y le he elegido a usted porque es el mejor de la zona.

-No me trates de usted, hace que me sienta viejo, y solo tengo 27 años-le sonrió, cruzó los brazos en gesto pensativo-dígame qué le sucede.

-A mi no me sucede nada, doctor, es a un amigo-comenzó a relatarle los hechos por encima-tiene un golpe muy feo en la cabeza, y temo que eso pueda llevar a algo peor, tengo dinero para pagarle.

-¿Y por qué no está en un hospital?-la chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir, el chico esperó pacientemente, pero al ver que no respondía se levantó dispuesto a pedirle que se fuese-será mejor.

-¡Espere!-se levantó la chica al mismo tiempo-está en todo su derecho a echarme, pero ¿no es parte de su ética ayudar a quienes más lo necesiten? Creame mi amigo le necesita, le pagaré bien-sacó un talonario e incluso su tarjeta de crédito-es legal, todo es legal…

-Ya, la comprendo, pero no puedo ir contra la ley, hace un rato ha habido una pelea, ¿es uno de ellos?

-Si.

-Una banda.

-Es más complicado, pero, si no vemos si es grave el golpe podría morir, por favor, solo le pido que le eche un vistazo, no tiene porque venir con nosotros, podemos traerle.

-Traerlo en su estado sería peligroso, si se ha dado un buen golpe como dices es mejor no moverlo.

-No tenemos instalaciones.

-No hará falta, tengo lo que necesito. -suspiró resignado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos va a ayudar?-se ilusionó.

-Maldita sea-se pasó una mano por el pelo-si, voy a ayudaros, pero antes necesito que me pagues la cita ahora.

-Lo que quieras-sacó el talonario-¿tienes bolígrafo?-le señaló la mesita-Ok, ¿cuánto es la visita?

Matt subió el precio un poco más para ver la reacción de la chica, pero Elena no dijo nada ni reaccionó de ninguna forma, apuntó la cantidad y firmó con su nombre, solo rogó que su madre no fuese cerrado la cuenta, pero estaba claro que después de esto sus padres tendrían de donde tirar, le dio el talón y salieron los dos por la puerta con todo el material que necesitaban, la morena se puso las gafas e intentó pasar desapercibida, una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en los labios cuando vio a Damon apoyado en el camaro muy tranquilo, corrió hasta su lado, el chico al verla enseguida se preocupó pero cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos todo dejó de tener sentido.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo he conseguido, un poco caro…-dibujó una mueca de disgusto-pero está hecho-señaló al chico que venía con el material, Damon se acercó a ayudarlo, pero cuando pudo mirarlo mejor se quedó pálido.

-Matt Donovan él es…-se calló al ver la tensión entre ambos.

-Leonardo Capille, un placer-se hizo el despistado y le ayudó a cargar las cosas, Matt tardó un poco más en reaccionar, solo diez años habían pasado, no era tanto tiempo para que no pudiese reconocerle, pero no comentó nada, se dejó conducir con los ojos vendados por todo el camino de vuelta.

Damon, con la ayuda de Elena trasladaron al doctor hasta la habitación de Enzo, cada paso que daba más se arrepentía por haber aceptado esa locura, ¿a quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurre aceptar una locura por dinero? A él, solo a Matt Donovan.

La voz de otra mujer muy diferente a Elena le despistó por completo, incluso temió por su vida al notar, en el tono de voz, que estaban discutiendo.

-¿Es lo único que tienes?-alucinó Ric-¿a un crío?

-¡Eh!-saltó el aludido-soy un buen médico, aquí tienes-intentó sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta, pero no dio con ella-joder, ¿me vais a quitar esto? ¿o planéais que mire a vuestro amigo con la venda?

-Pues no estaría mal-comentó de pasada Damon, Elena le dio un codazo, y fue ella quien le quitó la venda, Matt parpadeó varias veces al notar la luz de una lámpara, cuando miró al frente, se encontró con una mujer de tono caramelo que le sonrió para darle ánimos, su mirada se posó después a la chica de ojos café que le había quitado el antifaz, le sonrió de vuelta.

-Un momento-comentó Ric, acercándose al chico-¿Matt Donovan?

-¿Saltzmann?-por lo menos este le reconocía, es lo único que pensó en ese instante Matt, antes de dejarse abrazar por el mayor de los tres, contando aquí a Damon-que viejo estás.

-Capullo, con lo bien que ibas y has acabado siendo médico de pueblo.

-Más que pueblo ciudad, la población supera…

-¡Qué más da eso!-se alteró Jenna-vamos a ver al paciente, ¿no?

-Claro, si tenéis un breve informe para ver a que me enfrento.

-Si, acompañame-le condujo hasta donde estaba Enzo descansando, mientras Jenna le explicaba la información esencial, o mejor dicho, lo único que tenían, Elena se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de su amigo, Alaric se disculpó con Elena y arrastró a su amigo al exterior.

-¿¡Donovan!? ¿¡no había otro que nos conozca más!?

-¡No me fijé en el nombre de la clínica! ¡Estaba demasiado preocupado por Enzo!

-Si quiere denunciarnos tiene nuestros nombres, ¡y tu apellido pedazo de animal!

-¡No es mi apellido!-aclaró amenazante, agarrando con fuerza a Ric-¡que te quede claro! ¿¡me oyes!?

-A mi ya me quedó claro hace mucho tiempo muchas cosas, pero ¿Y Matt?

-Ya me encargaré de hablar con él después de todo esto, ¿vale? lo importante ahora mismo es Enzo-Ric asintió en eso tenía razón, no podían ponerse a darle vueltas a algo que se podía solucionar con mucha facilidad, pero esta vez, como bien les había dejado claro con anterioridad Mason, estaban solos.

Elena se pasó las siguientes horas encerrada en su cuarto, mirando con firmeza su cuaderno, y pensando en todos sus problemas y en cómo su vida había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, no hace ni dos semanas su mayor preocupación era conseguir convencer a sus padres para poder tocar la libertad y ahora, el problema más simple que tenía era descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres. Bufó, y se dejó caer en la cama, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía, simplemente volver a casa, ¿o si?

¿Eso era una opción? ¿ir a casa y averiguar la verdad? Ni siquiera la chica tenía claro si sus padres no iban a volver a encerrarla.

Alaric asomó la cabeza.

-¿Novedades?

-Si.

-¿Buenas o malas?

-¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo tu misma?-una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en sus labios, era buena señal, por lo tanto eran buenas noticias, dejando todo patas arriba, e ignorando a su amigo salió corriendo hasta la salita donde estaban atendiendo a Enzo.

Entró con una exhalación y al ver a su amigo sonreír y quejarse de nuevo no lo dudó, se lanzó a sus brazos, un surco de lágrimas recorrió sus mejillas, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado manteniendo esas emociones en su interior? Demasiado, eso lo tenía claro.

-¡Morena! ¡Que me ahogas!

-¿Estás bien?-se separó un poco de él.

-Si...creo que sí-le sonrió-estaba sedado no en coma.

-¿Le has quitado la sedación?

-No, simplemente he dejado que pasara el efecto, tu amigo está bien...le he hecho una radiografía de la zona más afectada, solo es un golpe, nada grave, pero aún así sería bueno que si mostrase algún síntoma fuese a un médico, aunque eso no es viable, ¿cierto?-miró directamente a Damon, que se había mantenido en una esquina, más apartado de los demás, Elena reparó por primera vez en él, y vio algo en sus ojos que no le gustó nada, vió dolor y maldad.

Apartó su mirada de la de Damon cuando vio que este se fijaba en ella, no quiso darle importancia y centrarse en Enzo y en su estado, pero sentir la mirada penetrante del chico en su nuca no le hacía nada bien, apretó los puños, e intentó mantener la compostura viendo que era algo inútil, mientras Matt le explicaba lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de ahora Elena solo podía estar pensando en la forma de librarse de esa incomodidad.

-¿Perfecto?

-Perfecto entonces-concordó Enzo-¿puedo moverme y todas esas cosas, verdad?

-No creo que haya ningún problema con eso, pero ya sabes mareos o cosas así…

-Si, si, me quejo a mis papás y estos te traen, ¿verdad? ¿Mamá…?-le lanzó la sábana a la castaña que estaba totalmente ida, la chica reaccionó al reflejo y cogió el trozo de tela pero sin haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho su amigo-¿ves? Voy a estar como nunca.

-Ya veo…-empezó a recoger sus cosas-bueno, ¿me vais a llevar de vuelta o…?

-Te llevo-esa convicción fue lo último que necesitó Elena para saber lo que planeaba Damon, y esa sola idea la trastornaba por momentos-vamos anda-le enseñó el camino-Y no hagas nada raro Enzo.

"No lo hagas tú, Damon"

Elena se giró sobre sus talones y recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Damon, el chico al estar de espalda no notó su presencia hasta que le agarró del brazo y le empotró contra la pared, incluso la chica se sorprendió de su propia fuerza.

-Escúchame bien Damon, como le pase algo al doctor te mato, ¿me oyes?-la fuerza de sus palabras, y el dolor que las acompañaba hizo más fuerte su amenaza, que incluso Damon necesitó un segundo para reaccionar. Enzo, junto a doctor se quedaron alucinados al oír las palabras de la chica, Enzo porque era la primera vez que alguien amenazaba a Damon en su propia casa y Matt porque temió por su vida por primera vez.

Ambos alucinaban.

-¿Sabes qué, angelito?-comenzó con ironía, tomando un mechón de pelo de la castaña, la cual ni se inmutó-que nadie sale con vida después de amenazarme.

-Pues yo sigo viva.

-No hagas que me arrepiente entonces-concluyó él, dándole un pequeño empujón para apartarla, ambos estaban totalmente aturdidos, pero ninguno comentó nada-¡tú! Vámonos.

-Ve-le exigió Enzo, el chico comenzó a andar con bastante dificultad pero enseguida alcanzó al que una vez fue su amigo-¿Elena?

-¿Si?-cambió de postura a una más cómoda y relajada.

-No te preocupes, Damon no hace daño...a alguien que le ha ayudado.

-Ya, pues eso no es lo que vi en sus ojos…

Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Damon era eso, que nadie podía ver a través de sus ojos, nadie podía ver lo que escondía su alma, y ahí estaba esa chica, cuestionando todo lo que había aprendido Damon a lo largo de sus veintisiete años, cuando la chica le amenazó, le aclaró que no podía caminar con ese hilo de pensamientos, lo único que le vino a la mente, fue eso, que era la única persona, en su sano juicio, que tenía los huevos de atacarle y de decirle la verdad. Aunque dudaba de que hubiese mucha gente que supiese mirar en su alma como lo había hecho ella. Por eso le gustaba tanto, porque le hacía dudar de quien era.

Llevó al doctor hasta la entrada de la ciudad, aparcó, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, Matt estaba temblando, desde hacía un buen rato lo había notado, por eso disfrutaba con la incertidumbre del chaval, aunque en un pasado fuese su amigo.

-Ya hemos llegado doctor-sonrió de medio lado-¿quiere que le quite la venda? ¿o prefiere caminar así?

-¿Vas a matarme?

-Que directo-sonrió, mientras salía del camaro-no tengo ninguna intención de matar a los que me ayudan.

-Y yo que pensaba que ibas a decir: a los que son mis amigos.

-No somos amigos Donovan.

-Lo éramos _Salvatore_.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así-le dijo con tono glacial sacándole el antifaz con fuerza-ahora desaparece, y no la denuncies.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó.

-No vayas a por Elena.

-Parece buena chica-sonrió-eres tú el que debería tener cuidado, vas a acabar corrompiendo su alma, me he dado cuenta como te mira, es como si viese... a su héroe...no sé, piénsalo Damon, tu dejaste de ser el héroe cuando eras un niño.

-Desaparece quarterback.

-Y yo dejé de jugar al fútbol americano hace años-bromeó, con un gesto de mano salió corriendo en dirección, bueno sin ninguna dirección, solo buscando un lugar repleto de gente para así poder olvidar a esa gente para siempre. Lo que no sabía Matt es que no iba a ser la última vez que los viese, o supiese de ellos, era todo cuestión de tiempo.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con mayor tranquilidad, Enzo no se separó de Elena en ningún momento, parecían dos adolescentes enamorados que se la pasaban jugando a las escondidas, Damon se mantuvo al margen del Edificio en todo momento por petición de Mason. Jenna estuvo ayudando a Ric, mientras este le explicaba la verdadera situación de la chica, Elena, pero la tranquila, como estaba mal visto en ese lugar volvió a corromperse una mañana.

Alaric entró embalado al cuarto de Elena, donde jugaba a las cartas con Enzo, ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver la reacción del chico, pero Enzo no tardó mucho en averiguar el porqué.

-Elena-respiró hondo-tengo una cosa que contarte.

-Sí, dime, no me asustes.

-Se trata de tus padres-la chica se preocupó al instante-han ido a la consulta de Donovan a pedir explicaciones sobre el cheque, ¿le diste un cheque?

-¿Y cómo querías que pagase?

-No lo sé, no lo sé, pero ya está hecho, paseando por la ciudad, me encontré al médico y me paró, estaba acojonado, pero es que yo alucinaba, ¡esa misma mañana! ¡Están en la ciudad!

-No quiero meteros en ningún lío-se levantó-si queréis que me vaya lo comprenderé.

-¡No tienes porque irte!

-¡Tengo diecisiete años! Mis padres tienen todo el derecho a que vuelva, ¿y Damon? ¿se lo has contado a él?

-No, porque no le he visto, y no tengo intención de decir nada, tu decides por ti, no depende de nadie.

-Quiero verles.

-Te acompañaré-se incluyó Enzo rápidamente-no puedo estar ni un día más aquí, ¡llevamos un mes parados en el mismo sitio! ¡Joder! No es vida esto…

-Es verdad, Damon es el único que tiene misiones aquí-alegó irónico-será que somos los perritos de los jefes.

-Pues no lo sé, pero se va a acabar Ric, nos vamos con Damon en la siguiente y no hay más que hablar, pero lo primero-miró a la chica-vamos a ayudar a Elena, y voy a hacerlo te guste o no, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-¿Por Matt?

-Me parece fantástico.

Enzo y Elena llegaron a la consulta del doctor en veinte minutos, la chica no parecía nerviosa en absoluto pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, esta vez, quien los recibió fue el mismo doctor, que no se sorprendió ni un poco en verles.

-Os esperaba.

-¿Nos esperabas?-frunció ceño.

-Bueno te esperaba a ti...y a Damon, no al que debería descansar un rato y su rostro está en busca y captura en la misma ciudad.

-Ya, me gustan los riesgos, y el caballero Damon no está a jornada completa-sacó las manos del bolsillo-hemos venido a que nos cuentes que pasó con los papás de esta chiquita.

-Estaba en mi consulta, cuando vinieron, montaron una buena nada más llegar…

_Para Matt hoy no era su día, gran parte de las citas que tenía esa misma mañana se le retrasaron hasta bien entrada la hora de descanso, por lo que acabó totalmente extasiado, se dejó caer en el silloncito, mientras, su secretaria, firmaba el alta a uno de los pacientes._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-Vuelva dentro de unas dos semanas._

_-Claro._

_La mujer lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras recogía la mesita de las revistas._

_-Doctor tómese la tarde libre, será lo mejor._

_-No, tengo una cita en…-miró su reloj de muñeca, y dibujó una mueca de disgusto-otra cita que va con retraso, debería llamarles para preguntar, es Megan._

_-Donovan de verdad tómese lo que le queda libre, o por lo menos acépteme un café para reponer fuerzas._

_-Algo más fuerte si-el rostro de su secretaria era un poema-es una broma, un café bie cargado era lo que quería decir._

_La chica sonrió y enseguida le trajo un poco de café con unas gotas del alcohol, sabía que su jefe necesitaba algo más fuerte para aguantar las horas siguientes, tendía a tener a la agenda bastante cargada en estos días. Mientras le servía la taza, una pareja bastante nerviosa entraba embalada a la consulta, Matt se levantó con rapidez, mientras la chica analizaba la situación._

_No tenían ningún derecho a entrar así._

_-¿Matt Donovan?-no miraron directamente al chico que había estado sentado en el silloncito, miraban fijamente a la secretaria, la cual no supo que responder al ver el miedo impregnado en los ojos de la morena._

_-Soy yo, disculpen mi aspecto-les sonrió-¿en qué puedo…?_

_-¡¿Dónde está mi hija!?-casi escupió el hombre, lanzándose directamente hacia el chico, el cual tropezó al apartarse._

_-¡Grayson por favor!-le agarró del brazo-disculpe a mi marido, veníamos por el cheque, la transferencia desde mi cuenta hasta la suya._

_-¿Transferencia?_

_-Si, a nombre de Elena Gilbert, ¿la recuerda?_

_Tardó unos segundos más en asimilar la pregunta, en captar las palabras de esa mujer que realmente se veía asustada y nerviosa. Negó con la cabeza._

_-¡Mentiroso!-soltó Grayson-se ha quedado pálido…_

_-Bueno, no quería...quiero decir, la chica vino a pedirme cita y me pagó, solo eso, no la conozco de nada más, por si la buscan no me dio más nada que eso-la lengua se le traba en cada intento inútil de mentir o decir algo para poder salir de allí ileso._

_-No le creemos-comenzó Miranda, sacando una foto de su hija, sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba-la han secuestrado-sollozó-solo necesitamos saber algo...cualquier cosa…_

_-No parecía secuestrada._

_-Pues lo está, y en contra de su voluntad._

_-Lo dudo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque vino sola a pedirme ayuda, podría perfectamente haber dicho que llamase a la policía, pero ella realmente estaba preocupada por su amigo, el cual estaba herido, estaba bien, no parecía obligada._

_Miranda y Grayson se lanzaron una mirada de preocupación, su hija no podría haber fingido todo esto si no tuviese ayuda de "ella", ¿y si le habían engañado? ¿y si "ella" se había enterado? esa sola posibilidad quemaba el corazón de ambos, no habían estado toda la vida huyendo para nada-Miren no sé nada, lo siento._

_-Quédate con el dinero, y no comentes nada-Grayson agarró a su mujer totalmente devastada para poder salir de allí._

Elena se llevó una mano al pecho, sus padres sufrían, ella no era tonta, ya se lo imaginaba pero oírlo desde la boca de otra persona lo hacía todavía más real, tragó saliva con dificultad, y se aferró a su cuaderno como si no hubiese ningún objeto sólido en el mundo más que esas hojas. Enzo le agarró la mano que tenía libre para mostrarle su apoyo, pero la chica no estaba estable para ver o sentir nada de lo que le transmitía el chico.

-Es lo único que sé Elena, sé que no estás secuestrada, o por lo menos ahora no, pero tus padres no van a parar hasta dar contigo, se merecen saber algo.

-Lo sé-musitó con dificultad-pero yo no puedo, simplemente volver, no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?-le cuestionó Enzo, y por primera vez Elena le miró a los ojos en toda la tarde, vio dulzura, apoyo y dolor-es tu hogar, Elena, tu familia.

-Vosotros sois mi familia.

-No, nosotros somos tus amigos, esos amigos que cuando terminas la carrera piensas: ¿cómo pude…?-bromeó, ganándose un codazo de la chica-es la verdad…

-Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si, yo también te quiero morena-la abrazó, transmitiendo con ese gesto todo lo que sentía por esa pequeña chica-pero tienes que volver.

-Antes tengo que…¡dios no quiero volver!

Se separó de Enzo, recordando al instante al chico de esos penetrantes ojos azules, no claro que no quería volver, Damon la necesitaba, necesitaba estar a su lado para trasmitirle la serenidad que él buscaba, ya lo había comprobado, Damon era diferente cuando ella estaba cerca. Ella quería que Damon fuese estable, pero, ¿era realmente eso lo que buscaba en él? ¿ayudarle?

Matt les había dado el teléfono de contacto con sus padres, la misma tarjeta que les dio a é, Elena caminó con ese papelito en sus manos hasta llegar al estacionamiento; Enzo la acompañó de cerca, pensando en cada momento que había pasado con esa morena, y en cómo le afectaba la posibilidad de que no volviese a verla.

La castaña se quedó quieta, y se giró para darse de bruces con un muy pensativo Enzo.

-Quiero hablar con mis padres, solo eso.

-Elena-comenzó.

-¡No vayas por ese camino! Solo necesito hablar con ellos, quiero respuestas antes de volver…

-Eso es una amenaza.

-No, Enzo, es ser astuta, ¿vas a ayudarme?

Elena y Enzo esperaban sentados con un teléfono de usar y tirar dispuestos a satisfacer el deseo de la chica por hablar con sus padres y tener el control de la situación, ya había recibido varias llamadas perdidas de Damon, y no le había contestado a ninguna de ellas, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le iba a decir, del peligro en el que se exponía.

La chica tecleó los números en la pantalla, había señal, estaban disponibles, cerró los ojos y se concentró, la mirada de Damon volvió a su mente, confortando esa punzada en su pecho.

-¿Diga?

-Mamá-sonrió-soy yo, Elena.

-¡Grayson!-se oyó ruidos de fondo-hija mía, ¿dónde estás…? ¿qué has hecho? mi niña es demasiado tiempo, vuelve prometo…

-No prometas nada aún, por favor-le suplicó-necesito que seáis sinceros conmigo si queréis...que vuelva.

-Claro, tu solo pide por esa boca, mi amor-sonrió desde la otra línea-tu padre y yo responderemos a lo que quieras.

-¿Quiénes sois realmente? ¿Por qué me habéis tenido oculta del mundo? ¿quién soy mamá? Y lo más importante, ¿quién es…?

Enzo le arrebató el teléfono, extrañada le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria hacia su comportamiento, pero el chico no le dejó que dudase la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Ambos comenzaron a correr al interior del parque, la chica empezó a gritarle y a resistirse, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de porqué huían.

-¡Para! ¡Le conozco…!-mintió, no le costó mucho reconocerle, se trataba del agente que la llamó "Amara" aunque esta vez iba de paisano.

-Yo también, y es policía.

-Pero no nos busca por eso-le gritó-¡suéltame! ¡Lárgate!-le pidió-confía en mi…

-Yo confío pero Damon…

-Que le jodan a Damon-se soltó-te veo luego, en la parte trasera de la consulta-le acarició la mejilla-volveré, siempre vuelvo.

-Eres…

-¿Qué?

Enzo no le dio tiempo a que la chica formulase la pregunta ni tampoco fue capaz de terminar su propia frase, sin pensarlo se lanzó a los labios de la chica, fue un mero roce, un beso tierno, que conquistó por completo el corazón de la chica, la cual no supo reaccionar hasta que vio que Enzo salió corriendo, se llevó una mano a la boca, fue dulce, muy dulce.

* * *

_¿Dulce...? Enzo es dulce 3_

_Pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo, antes de tiempo, porque _no habéis alcanzado los 45 reviews_, pero como no quiero ser cruel _os dejo el episodio_, pero _**para el siguiente**_ tengo que alcanzar por lo menos _**50 reviews**_, nos es por nada, es solo motivación. Gracias por todo, ustedes, los lectores son lo mejor._

_Especialmente gracias a todos los que os paráis y me expresáis vuestras dudas, no puedo resolverlas todas, solo puedo decir que los Gilbert son gente de dinero pero no por eso puede estar todo en su casa, Damon si puede librarse de Mason, pagando su deuda y abandonando, pero...¡siempre hay un pero! jajaja. Enzo es duro de roer, pero es un ser humano, y...¿Damon celoso? Próximamente veremos si eso es un "si" o un "no" :)_

_Besos!_

**Y gracias, otra vez, por leer :D**

**PD: **Sobre Calle Bourbon: ya tengo el primer episodio escrito, los que tengáis facebook, y estéis en el grupo de FanSfic podréis leer un adelanto, como ya dije, hasta agosto, la segunda semana más o menos, no actualizaré. Ya sabéis que mi prioridad es Enredados y SCOM.


	8. Amara

_**Episodio dedicado a: **kary, Daia , xoxito, MaraTVD, Delena is real y "guest"_

* * *

**08:Amara**

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, una mueca que le sorprendió en sobremanera, se llevó unos dedos a los labios, sentía el calor de Enzo, y su olor, cerró los ojos por impulso, pero el roce de una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

-Amara-la chica le miró fijamente, era el mismo hombre-no huyas, por favor, he intentado contactar con tus padres pero me ha sido imposible, madre mía Am pensé que habías…

-¿Por qué crees que me llamo así?

-Te pareces tanto a tu abuela, ¿por qué si no?

-No soy Amara.

El hombre la miró sin comprender, y una idea pasó por su cabeza. La chica le miraba con furia, con dolor escrito en sus ojos, claro que no era Amara.

-No eres ella...eres la bebé que…-se pasó una mano por el rostro-¿cómo es posible? Te vi...Am..no, ¿y si fue al revés? ¿y si se equivocaron de niña?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿¡Cual es tu nombre!?-la agarró de los hombros-¡contesta por favor!

-¡Suéltame me hace daño!-intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero el agente estaba demasiado nervioso-¡suélteme o empiezo a gritar!

-¡Solo te pido un nombre!-casi suplicó-¡si no eres ella quiere decir que no moriste, que hay una posibilidad…!

-¡No soy Amara!-le dio un rodillazo en sus partes, provocando que el hombre se contrayese, Elena no dudó ni un segundo y empezó a correr, pensando en las ciento y un razones de porqué se había quedado ahí, de por qué había confiado en un completo desconocido, ¿quién era Amara? ¿de que hablaba ese hombre? ¿Por qué se le veía tan...ansioso?

Corrió durante un buen rato dándose cuenta que iba en dirección contraria a la clínica, si se daba la vuelta podría coincidir de nuevo con ese agente, miró a su alrededor, no era una ciudad muy grande, ¿verdad?

Nerviosa miró por todos lados, decidiendose por fin a cruzar a la carretera de enfrente, y así alejarse del parque, un rodeo sería la única forma de despistarle y no perderse en el intento.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando a paso ligero, y por más que lo negase estaba perdida, lo bueno de todo eso es que Enzo se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia, ¿o pensaría que había huido? Apretó con fuerza su cuaderno, nada podía ir peor, no sabía nada de sus padres, estaba perdida en una ciudad y en la vida, y ni siquiera tenía forma de contactar con Enzo o con alguien, el único número que se sabía de memoria era el de sus padres.

Pasó por delante de un quiosco, uno de los periódicos le llamó la atención, estaban a 2 de Julio, pleno verano, cerró los ojos, recordando como su madre por este tiempo se la pasaba ayudando a su hija con diversos deberes, como reían por una estupidez o simplemente veían una película juntas, cuanto echaba eso de menos.

-Elena-la voz de Mason la alteró hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, apretó el paso intentando alejarse inútilmente de él, pero su camino se vio entorpecido por el chico-¿te hacías la despistada?

-Déjame en paz ahora-se dio la vuelta, derechita a cualquier lugar repleto de gente, incluso tuvo la tentación de ponerse a pedir auxilio, pero sabía que era mala idea.

-No me tratas así querida, puedo ayudarte, con respecto a tus padres, los Gilbert, no está bien huir de casa…

Se quedó quieta, fija en el sitio al escuchar las palabras de Mason, ¿cómo sabía él nada de eso? ¿no se supone que para él ella era la novia de Damon? ¿¡por qué tenía que estar investigando!? Le miró con furia en los ojos, apretó los puños dispuesta a escucharle pero no a creerle.

-¿Cómo te atreves Mason? No eres nada para mi, no me das miedo, estoy en este lugar por Damon, porque le quiero, mi pasado o mi presente no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Estás segura que eres tan importante para Damon? Mira pequeña, el chico vio oro en ti-se acercó a ella-eres la heredera de una fortuna...mi querida Gilbert-le acarició el rostro, la chica sintió una repulsión y unas ganas de vomitar increíbles, se apartó asqueada y empezó a caminar a paso ligero, cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a contar hasta diez, no pensaba creerle, ni a él, ni a nadie. Ni Damon la utilizaba ni ella era nadie tampoco para él.

-¿¡Sabes qué Mason!?-se revolvió desde la distancia-sé muy bien quien soy y lo que quiero, pero ¿y tú?

Mason sonrió desde la distancia, Elena no tardó mucho en perderle de vista, se metió dentro de un bar, el primero que encontró, no tenía ni una moneda para pedir un café, pero necesitaba beber un poco de agua, se acercó a la barra-¿me podrías dar un vaso de agua? No he tenido un buen día.

-Claro, ¿con gas o sin gas?

-Sin gas por favor-se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, pasándose la mano por el cabello totalmente húmedo, seguramente tendría un aspecto demacrado.

-Dele mejor un refresco-la chica se sobresaltó, un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo castaño le sonrió desde su lado-yo también he tenido un día de perros, Tom Avery.

-Elena-se presentó un poco insegura, tomó la copa con claras dudas, pero al ver que el chico no le insistía mucho comenzó a beber, tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo-gracias, no tenías porqué.

-Mi novia me mataría si no te trato bien.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno a ti o a cualquiera, es demasiado amable-le sonrió de vuelta-siento asustarte.

-No, ya...perdóname a mi-se tomó lo que le quedaba de bebida-no sé como te voy a devolver el favor.

-Me conformo con que me digas donde puedo encontrar un lugar.

-Creo que tampoco voy a poder ayudarte en eso-se disculpó-no soy de aquí, lo siento.

-Oh, no pasa nada-se pasó una mano por el pelo-ya me las apañaré, que tenga un buen día señorita Elena-le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El chico salió al exterior, no dio ni dos pasos cuando un hombre le frenó, Avery le reconoció al instante por lo que siguió caminando hasta alcanzar su descapotable color zafiro.

-Mason perseguirnos le puede salir muy caro-le aclaró con una sonrisa-¿qué quería?

-Me aclararon que no vendrían a por ella hasta septiembre, estamos en julio, queda tiempo, ¿o es qué os la vais a llevar?

-Amara no se fía de los Gilbert ni un pelo, y bueno, si te soy sincero yo no me fió de ti-se encogió de hombros-solo quería conocer el terreno, puede que Amy le haga una visita a su dulce réplica.

-Esto es ir en contra…

-A ti solo te interesa el dinero, lo comprendo, se te pagarán los meses completos, no te preocupes, y tendréis vuestro porcentaje.

-Bueno, yo me quedaré con el porcentaje de mis tres hombres.

-Me da igual, era el 5% para cada uno, pero tu lo repartes como te de la gana, no vamos a daros más-se colocó la corbata y las gafas de sol-Amara y yo os recomendamos que tus colegas se lleven a la castaña a…-sacó unos pasaportes-París, te inventas cualquier cosa, pero la mantienes lejos.

-¿¡París!? No tengo nada allí.

-Pero yo si, no te preocupes, tendrán una casita para ellos solos, repleta de cámaras de seguridad, sé lo que piensas, y me da igual, o cumples…-sonrió señalando un edificio, una luz roja apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Mason-bueno me ahorraré los detalles, te la lleves y que no investigue, sabe demasiado, y está asustada, no son buenas señales.

-Damon sospechara.

-¿Quién?-frunció el ceño-Oh, uno de tus hombres, ¿no sabe nada de esto?

-Sabe lo básico, que la queréis nada más.

-Ese no es mi problema, quitalo del medio.

-Ojalá-estaba nervioso-pero me paga bien, no puedo quitarle la seguridad si él no la caga.

-Pues busca una cagada-se montó en el coche-pero a nosotros no nos molestes con temas sin importancia, encárgate de esto, ¡ya!

Se montó en el coche, y desapareció tras las calles, Mason cogió su teléfono y le mandó una señal a Damon, esto no podía estar yendo a peor.

El moreno no tardó en aparecer con su camaro, iba con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, bajó del coche donde Mason le había indicado.

-¿Qué querías…?

-Elena está sola ahí adentro-al ver sus intenciones se puso en medio-un momento, esta es vuestra nueva misión-le dio una carpeta, Damon la miró sin prestarle mucha atención, la recogió y se la guardó-y ahora hazte el loco.

No llegó a escuchar ni la mitad de las palabras que había soltado por su boca, solo de oír que Elena, su angelito estaba solo en ese bar en una ciudad totalmente desconocida conseguía alterarle por completo, al entrar no tardó mucho en reconocerla, estaba recostada en una de las mesitas con un vaso totalmente vacío, suspiró aliviado y se acercó hasta ella.

El rostro de Elena se transformó al reconocerle, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y ese brillo tan característico dio paso en sus ojos, Damon con una sonrisa de medio lado se dejó caer a su lado.

-¿Qué haces…?-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues la chica se lanzó literalmente a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el pecho, Damon tardó en reaccionar, pero enseguida la acunó entre sus brazos-shh, ya pasó-la besó, dulcemente en la cabeza, al notar que temblaba-¿qué hacías sola?

La chica negó rotundamente con la cabeza, solo quería estar ahí, abrazada y acunada con su olor, si alguno de los dos abría la boca esa sensación de comodidad podía desaparecer, y Elena, lo que buscaba ahora era el apoyo de ese ojiazul; el cual era el único capaz de calmar sus miedos.

Pasaron unos minutos, que podrían haber sido muy bien horas, cuando Elena decidió incorporarse un poco, Damon notó la humedad tanto en sus ojos como en su propia camisa pero en vez de reírse o bromear, solo recogió su rostro, y le limpió los restos con los pulgares.

-Ya pasó angelito, estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, lo prometo, ¿me crees verdad?-sus ojos azules reflejaban la total sinceridad, y Elena no pudo resistirse más y se abrazó a su cuello-¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde está el maldito inútil de Enzo? Elena, hablame por favor…

-Enzo no tiene la culpa-su tono de voz sonó apagado por culpa del cuello del chico, Damon notó su respiración y su cuerpecito tan diminuto en sus manos, la abrazó con más fuerza-le pedí que me dejara...quería hablar con...fui una tonta, Damon-se apartó de él-¿me estás utilizando?

La pregunta le desarmó por completo, ¿la estaba utilizando?, se sintió mal porque realmente se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero no era capaz de decirle la verdad, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, y la situación no mejoraba, empeoraba por momentos. Elena, enfadada, consigo misma especialmente se deshizo del agarre e intentó irse, pero Damon la sostuvo de la mano, atrayendola hacia él.

-Nunca, ¿me oyes? nunca-la abrazó con fuerza-eres demasiado importante Elena, eres tan...parecida a mi...tan frágil…-hundió su rostro en su hombro-nunca permitiré que te pase nada, ¿me escuchas? tal vez sea la peor influencia del mundo pero nunca, nunca te dejaré…

-Damon.

-Eres demasiado…-la chica se soltó un poco, y besó su mejilla, fue un mero roce, pero consiguió alterar cada neurona de su cuerpo, el chico cerró los ojos ante la intensidad del momento, ¿por qué reaccionaba su cuerpo así por un mero beso en la mejilla? Ya no era un niño, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que volviese a besarlo, entreabrió los labios, cuando sintió un nuevo beso más cerca, y mucho más cerca-Elena-sostuvo su rostro, estaba húmedo-vayámonos anda.

-No…-apartó su mirada-no quiero volver ahora...solo quiero desaparecer por unas horas…

-Enzo estará…-se calló, Enzo no importaba, le mandaría un mensaje, y él, simplemente sería un buen amigo y escucharía los problemas de la chica, y se olvidaría por completo de los besos y de su entrepierna, porque lo único que verdaderamente importaba era el estado de la chica, que daba mucho que desear.

Cogió su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje, volvió a mirar su carpeta por encima, luego lo revisará más atentamente, no podía fiarse de Mason pero tampoco iba a mirarlo delante de tantos ojos, ya era bastante que se arriesgase a hablar con él en mitad de la calle. Agarrada a Elena salieron a la calle en dirección al camaro.

-Vamos a donde quieras-le dijo, mientras se ponía en su asiento-o podemos hablar directamente.

-Mis padres me han engañado siempre...y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora Damon…-se acurrucó, formando un ovillo con sus piernas-no sabes lo mal que estoy.

-Te comprendo, mi padrastro me engañó y me manipuló toda mi vida, utilizó a mi madre y le dio todos los caprichos a su hijo, créeme sé lo que se siente al tener una familia un tanto especial.

-Lo siento-lo lamentó, Damon la miró fijamente y vio que sus palabras eran sinceras, que sin conocerle lo entendía, no quería hablar de la familia, siempre había evitado ese tema, pero le había salido natural decirlo delante de ella-yo ya no sé que es real o que es falso en la mía, ya sabes que me tenían…-no continuó con la frase, Damon buscó su mano, y la enredó con la suya, para trasmitirle lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras, Elena le miró fijamente-y ahora me he dado cuenta que hay algo gordo tras ellos, y que...una tal Amara es parecida a mi...o yo qué sé.

"¿Amara?"

-Damon esto me supera, y necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber el porqué de todo, ¡tanto les cuesta responder!-se dejó caer sobre el hombro del chico-huí por diversión y ahora todo se me complica, quiero vivir en la ignorancia de hace un mes…

-Lo siento muchísimo Elena, ¿te sirve de consuelo decirte que mi familia es tan repugnante o más que la tuya?

-No, pero me sirve para conocerte mejor, ¿vale?

-No, no vale-sonrió él, ganándose un codazo de la chica-mira Elena, solo Ric sabe lo mierda que fue mi vida hasta hace diez años, y créeme no voy a decirlo todo porque si.

-Pues para animarme lo ibas a hacer.

-Ya, ahora me he dado cuenta que con mi carisma sobra-bromeó, y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, cierto, Damon había conseguido en muy poco tiempo que volviese a reír, pero eso no quitaba que las mentiras y los engaños estuviesen aún presentes, y el dolor de la traición era algo que ni Damon y sus sonrisas podían aliviar, pero aún así le devolvió la sonrisa, simplemente por verlo sonreír.

Eran muy pocas las veces que había visto a Damon sonreír con el corazón porque la mayoría de sus sonrisas normalmente eran huecas y sin sentido, y Elena, no estaba dispuesta a perder ni una sola oportunidad de verlo sonreír.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, en la zona más lujosa y residencial de la zona, un chico totalmente trajeado aparcaba su descapotable en el estacionamiento del Hotel Gótico Norte, el muchacho miró a su alrededor, tras entregarle la credencial al chico de los recados cruzó la zona turista alcanzando la tumbona donde, su maravillosa amante descansaba con un biquini casi minúsculo y unas gafas de sol que tapaban su perfecto e inmaculado rostro, sonrió, tal vez su padre se equivocase de réplica, pero para él, simplemente era perfecta.

-Amara cariño-la aludida se quitó las gafas para mirarle fijamente, buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas-bueno pues no saludes-le dio un beso, recostándose en la tumbona de al lado, realmente Tom llamaba la atención en ese lugar pero a nadie le pareció importante, la morena le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué has averiguado?-le interrogó con la mirada.

-La chica está nerviosa, lo mejor sería que nos la llevásemos, este papeleo es mortal amor.

-Septiembre bombón, si es tan lista como yo sospechará de mí...no podemos arriesgarnos, que se la lleven lejos, esta incertidumbre le servirá para que no crea a nadie, nosotros seremos su bálsamo, su cura…-sonrió-solo sé paciente, tendremos una fortuna en breve.

\- "Breve" son casi dos meses amor-le sonrió de vuelta-y mi familia lleva esperando casi dieciocho años.

-Sin mi no tendrían nada-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-siempre pueden hacerlo solos, a ver que consiguen.

-Es por eso porque te quiero Amy.

-¿Por?

-Porque eres diabólica-se volvió hacia ella-increíblemente única, guapa, divina, y una puta con todas las letras, pero en el buen sentido.

-¿Debería sentirme halagada?-se mofó, recostándose encima del chico-¿o cachonda…?-le pasó una mano por el pecho, el chico siguió cada movimiento de la castaña-es una pena que no tengamos habitación aquí.

-¿Piensas dormir en esta tumbona?

-No-se apartó-pensaba dormir en un hotel de París, ¿qué te parece?

-Eres...la puta ama-se alzó para atraparla entre sus brazos-te amo bombón.

-Ese es el problema-se levantó, deshaciéndose de sus brazos-que me amas demasiado, si fueses listo huirías de mi.

-Y si tu lo fueras simplemente no jugarías "conmigo".

-Se ve que ninguno lo somos, ¿te parece?

Amara recogió su toalla, y con un contoneó de las caderas y su perfecto trasero desapareció de la vista de un Tom un tanto cachondo, se removió para colocarse mejor el paquete, y con una sonrisa estúpida se dejó caer en la tumbona: iba a descansar lo máximo que pudiese.

En otra zona, mucho más alejada de la zona más lujosa de la ciudad, Enzo, no dejaba de dar vueltas como un estúpido alrededor de sus amigos, Jenna portaba los documentos que Mason les acababa de entregar, y Alaric simplemente recapacitaba en el sofá, sabía que todo esto olía al negocio con respecto a Elena, y eso no era buena señal.

-Enzo déjalo ya-suspiró Jenna-no le des más vueltas, no puedes obligarla a nada, ella decide.

-El problema es que Mason ha decidido por ella-comentó sarcástico Alaric, Jenna le lanzó una mirada acusatoria.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?-se cruzó de brazos-¿cómo pretendéis que os ayude si no sé ni la mitad?-se quejó alucinada-¿qué ha hecho Mason esta vez?

-Elena...no es la novia de Damon-comenzó Enzo con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios-ella es una suicida que se embarcó en una locura, y Damon se lo consintió.

-¿¡Qué Damon hizo qué!?

-Sé lo que piensas-le atajó Alaric-Damon nunca quiso hacerlo, solo darle un escarmiento pero por una extraña razón se lo consintió.

-¿No tuvo suficiente con su puto pasado?-se alteró-¿¡es que sus errores no sirven para nada!?-tiró la carpeta al suelo-es gilipollas.

-Pero la cosa no queda ahí, ya hemos hablado de esto-miró a su amigo Enzo-y las cosas se van a quedar así, Damon ha hecho un negocio con Mason, van a entregar a la chica a Tom Avery.

-¿¡A quién!?-se levantó-¡Ay no! ¡No se lo cree ni él! ¡Y vosotros dos panda de animales! ¿¡le habéis dejado hacerlo!? ¿¡por un par de billetes!? ¡¿vais a ser los putos secuestradores!?

-¿¡Por qué crees que no le he dicho nada a Damon sobre los padres de Elena!?-saltó Ric, no queriendo gritar a su amiga-porque quería que ella se fuese aunque esto nos jodiese a todos el finiquito.

-Sigo sin saber porqué os metisteis en esto-se levantó-mentira, por Enzo, y por las locuras de Damon, si simplemente por eso.

Jenna no dejó que nadie defendiera sus intereses, salió de la salita con las ideas más que claras, su siguiente movimiento era predestinado. Enzo miró a su amigo, y suspiró recogiendo todos los papeles del suelo se retiró a su cuarto.

_La zona era bastante recondita y demasiado oscura para su gusto, pero Damon ya no podía meterse en un lío peor, lo había perdido todo y si quería huir con lo puesto necesitaba el dinero, y ese chico le estaba dando la oportunidad de oro, cierto era que no sabía nada de él ni de sus propósitos, pero tampoco sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente si volvía a casa, y si tenía que decidir se quedaba con ese desconocido._

_Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su compañero se había quedado quieto en mitad del camino, tropezó con él, provocando que ambos diesen un paso en falso._

_-¿Por qué te paras?-susurró cabreado, Enzo le hizo un gesto de silencio, Damon miró por encima del hombro, no había nada ni nadie, solo un almacén abandonado de telas de Edimburgo-aquí no hay nada._

_-No, estamos nosotros-era acento americano, ambos chicos se sobrestaron, un muchacho de piel clara y ojos oscuros dio conocer su presencia y la de sus hombres, Damon se había metido en un buen lío._

_-Debes ser Mason-comentó Enzo, dando un paso al frente-soy Lorenzo, y el es…_

_-Sé quien es, todo el mundo sabe quien es-Damon tragó saliva-es un pobre incauto que necesita dinero, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, más bien perdí mis ahorros, solo necesito recuperarlos._

_-Oh, ¿un ojo por ojo?_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-No sabe quien se los ha quitado, necesita un trabajito-atajó el problema el moreno que parecía conocer muy bien las artimañas de ese tal Mason-y no tiene un centavo para pagarte._

_-Oh-rió-pues según la cantidad que necesites será la deuda, ¿cuánto?_

_Damon le miró sin comprender, dándose cuenta al instante que se encontraba con alguien de la mafia, no un simple prestamista, alguien gordo, tragó saliva y se miró las manos, si hacía esto no habría vuelta atrás._

_-¿Sabes qué…?_

_-Damon._

_-Eso, ¿sabes qué Damon? es normal que tengas dudas, espera a mañana, estaremos en el mismo sitio, y así Lorenzo te puede comentar por encima de que pie cojeamos, ¿te parece?_

_Enzo y Damon se pasaron gran parte de la noche dando tumbos por la zona, alcanzaron un parque donde Damon no puedo hacer otra cosa que derrumbarse, eran tantos los recuerdos, las emociones, los sentimientos, que todo estalló allí mismo, ¿cómo había llegado a eso? Echaba de menos a su madre, y echaba de menos Estados Unidos, pero aliarse con un mafioso era condenarse, Damon no necesitaba saber toda la historia para alejarse, no pensaba hablar con Mason, ni mucho menos condenarse a sí mismo, pero ¿y entonces? ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse en el mismo sitio donde vivían las dos personas que más odiaba en el mundo? No, no podía hacer eso, siempre podía buscar trabajo o irse a mendigar, pero…_

_-Damon-ya no recordaba que tenía compañía, intentó recuperarse, secarse las lágrimas y calmar su mente pero era imposible-tío, es una puta mierda es verdad, pero podrás recuperar tu dinero y cumplir con esa promesa suicida e irte, no es para siempre._

_-Esto siempre acaba siendo por siempre-comentó-se empieza así, un trabajo y se acaba como esos hombres que rodean a ese mafioso, no puedo hacerlo._

_-Colega yo también tengo miedo, a mi me lo recomendaron, solo necesito un poco de pasta, hagámoslo juntos y salgamos juntos, no es tan difícil si tenemos a alguien que nos mantenga a flote._

_-No nos conocemos…_

_-Cierto pero compartimos algo: humanidad-se tocó la cabeza-y no somos idiotas, tu necesitas cinco mil, yo cuatro mil quinientos, no es tanto._

_-¿Y tu lo necesitas…?_

_-Por Maggie, mi hija._

* * *

_Nuevo episodio y nuevas incógnitas resueltas sobre el pasado de Damon...e incluso de Enzo. Todos os habéis puesto muy nerviosos sobre el beso de Enzo, pero es que eso no es un beso, en un "pico" jejeje. _

_¿Veremos a Damon celoso? _

_¿Sabéis ya quien es Amara?_

_¿Dispuestas a un cambio radical en el fic? Cambios radicales hay muchísimos, ya tengo escritos 22 episodios completos y me queda mucho para dar un final a esta historia. _

* * *

Sobre Calle Bourbon:

La seguiré. Tengo el primer episodio escrito como os dije. Pero tendréis que esperar al **15 de Agosto** para su publicación. Comprenderme son muchos fics y necesito tiempo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por todo! _Gracias por leerme_ y ser tan pacientes, no debería, pero **si llegamos a los 60 reviews subo antes** sino tendréis que esperar al 15-20 de Agosto (necesito guardar borradores -_-)


	9. Errores Y de Los Grandes

_Nuevo episodio dedicado a: MaraTVDTO que hoy mismo se ha hecho una cuenta para brindarnos su apoyo ;)_

* * *

**09: Errores y De Los Grandes**

Elena y Damon pasaron un rato más en carretera, la chica estaba tranquila, recostada sobre la ventana observando el exterior, como la brisa del atardecer rozaba su cuerpo, sonrió, se estaba bien, feliz, libre, esto era lo que buscaba cuando se quedó con esos chicos, esa paz y esa armonía, no lo que había conseguido encerrada en ese edificio.

\- ¿Sienta bien?-la voz sensual de Damon la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿cómo hacía que todo su cuerpo reaccionase a él de esa forma?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿La brisa, las ganas de correr…? ¿quieres correr?

No le dio tiempo a responder, porque Damon sonrió, esa sonrisa de medio lado que la hechizaba y le hacía olvidar cualquier cosa, sin pensarlo se quedó embobada con su rostro, justo cuando Damon aceleró, pegó un grito, pero la adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo, no le gustaba ponerse en peligro tontamente pero amaba que Damon la sorprendiese y sacase un lado de ella que no conocía. Agarrada al asiento, y con las gafas de Damon gritó, gritó de alegría y de miedo, pero la sonrisa que Damon había conseguido dibujar en su rostro seguía ahí, perfectamente pintada, el chico pitoreó cuando frenó de golpe dibujando un círculo en mitad de la nada, Elena recuperó el aliento y se pasó una mano por el cabello totalmente húmedo, Damon se puso de pie en el asiento y empezó a gritar como un animal de la selva, la chica lo miró, estaba sudando, con la respiración entrecortada pero feliz, rematadamente feliz, ella le sonrió, y se levantó.

\- ¡Soy el rey del mundo!-repitió desgarrándose la garganta el instante, agarró a la chica de la mano, y volvió a gritar, y a gritar-¡vamos hazlo, relaja!

\- Estás loco…

\- Vamos hoy ha sido un día de perros, nuestra relación es una relación de perros, gritemos, lo necesitamos-le guiñó un ojo, y la chica no pudo resistirse- ¡¿me oyes universo?! - gritó, y la chica le imitó- ¡No puedes conmigo! ¡No puedes con nosotros!

Oír a Damon fue un alivio, tenerle cerca una bendición, tal vez le odiase por su comportamiento, pero sabía que decir y qué hacer en cada momento, Damon era Damon, pura adrenalina.

\- ¡Soy la reina de mi destino!-gritó la chica, sorprendiendo a Damon, que la agarró de la cadera para impulsarla.

\- ¡Es la diosa de su vida!-gritó contra la espalda de la chica, tenerla tan cerca, sentir su olor en su atmósfera era peligroso pero ambos, en ese momento, necesitaban esa libertad, tocar el cielo con los dedos unos minutos más estuvieron así, juntos, mirando el cielo en mitad de una carretera, y aunque se sentían bien sabían que la realidad estaba justo detrás de ellos, Damon la bajó, hasta colocarla encima del asiento, ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, perdidos en los ojos del otro, la única luz que había allí era la de los faros del coche, el chico acarició con ternura la mejilla de la castaña, mientras esta se perdía en la intensidad del azul celeste, no hacía ni dos horas había estado a punto de besarle y ahora, simplemente no encontraba el momento de actuar, tragó saliva de forma muy ruidosa que provocó una carcajada al chico-eres tan...dios, tan...mi angelito, mi ángel.

\- Mi Damon…-musitó, dejándose abrazar, eran dos almas perdidas en mitad de una carretera que solo encontraban la paz cuando estaban juntos, ninguno supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados sin moverse, pero era el momento de hablar, de decir la verdad, Damon estaba nervioso, era una niña lo que tenía en sus brazos, una bebé a la que estaba mandando al matadero, no quería hacerlo pero había que cumplir su palabra, si quería seguir con vida. Él eligió una vez, aunque se equivocó de camino, ya no había vuelta atrás, y se odiaba por ello, pero más se odiaba al darse cuenta que con sus locuras estaba destruyendo a otra persona, la apartó con cuidado, manteniendo lo máximo posible el contacto de la chica.

\- Tenemos que volver…-buscó en su mirada una respuesta a esa pregunta que no se atrevía a formular, pero la chica era tan ciega como él, le sonrió- ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Contigo siempre.

\- Eso es una novedad, pensé que yo era el culpable de tu malestar.

\- De vez en cuando-bromeó, enredando su mano con la suya- ¿te das cuenta?-alzó las manos de ambos- siempre acabamos enredados en algún lado.

\- No lo había pensado así…

\- Yo sí-le sonrió.

Damon aparcó el camaro justo en la calle de enfrente del edificio, se habían pasado varias horas sin dar señales de vida en mitad de la nada, sus amigos no estarían del todo contentos, sonrió al imaginarse a Ric y a Jenna, aparcó, pero la castaña no se movió del sitio, Damon, preocupado se acercó a abrirle la puerta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Pues, para ser gracioso no te has reído-alzó las cejas, agachándose para poder estar a la altura de la chica- ¿qué sucede?

\- Que ahí-señaló con la cabeza al edificio- me siento incómoda, no por los chicos, ellos son un amor pero…

\- ¿Mason?-preguntó dubitativo- es un poquito cabrón-bromeó, pero al ver la cara que tenía la chica supo que había pasado algo, y la sola idea de pensar que Mason y su ángel podrían haber estado en la misma sala le creó una repulsión increíble, tuvo que apretar los puños y morderse la lengua, respiró hondo- ¿ha pasado algo que no sepa?

\- ¿Qué más da?-intentó quitarle hierro al asunto al notar la tensión en el ambiente-vamos adentro.

\- No, antes vas a responder a mi pregunta, ¿ha pasado algo?

La chica dudó, si le contaba algo quien sabe lo que Damon haría y en el lío en el que se metería si hacía algo que no debía, por lo que, sus dudas, desaparecieron rápido y sacando fuerzas de donde no las había sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, notar su piel era perderse en una burbuja de la que no quería salir nunca.

\- Nada, no ha pasado nada, eres un cielo Damon, por lo menos cuando quieres.

\- Escúchame-la paró- siempre, ¿me escuchas? siempre te protegeré, siempre.

Elena sonrió, Damon se levantó y la acompañó al interior, no estaba muy seguro al respecto de Mason pero no iba a obligarla a que dijese algo que no quería, la acompañó hasta su cuarto, y cerró la puerta. Se quedó ahí, mirando esa puerta vacía, se recostó en ella, pasándose un brazo por la cabeza.

_-¿¡tu hija!?-alucina el chaval de pelo oscuro, apartándose al instante de Enzo-pero...pero, ¿por qué tanto dinero?_

_-Se muere-sonrió-Mason le está pagando los medicamentos, está en Estados Unidos, allí la sanidad cuesta una pasta._

_-¿Y por qué…?_

_-No puedo sacarla de ahí, su madre vive allí, está igual de enferma, cáncer degenerativo, creo que se llama-se dejó caer en el suelo, Damon lo miró unos segundos hasta que comprendió que los problemas de Enzo eran aún mayores que los suyos, se dejó caer junto a él, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

_-Te ayudaré-Enzo le miró, alucinando, las palabras de Damon le sorprendieron en sobremanera, esperaba cualquier cosa, unas disculpas, o simplemente nada, pero no, Damon se la jugaba por él, aunque el chico no comprendió hasta donde-mi familia-tragó saliva-tiene dinero, bastante...si no quieres pedirle ayuda a Mason…_

_-Damon-rió-ya estoy de mierda hasta el cuello y más allá, estos cuatro mil que le he pedido no es lo primero que le deberé._

_-Oh-se apartó un poco, sonrió con desgana-es un bucle._

_-Sí, así que si no quieres mejor será que desaparezcas…_

_-Te he hecho una promesa, nos pararemos mutuamente, entonces…¿esto será lo último que le pidas?_

_-Sí, ¿y tú?_

_-No tengo intención de quedarme ni un minuto cerca de ese hombre, por lo menos no más de lo necesario-le aclaró-solo quiero salir de aquí._

_-Pero teniendo dinero…_

_-No es mi dinero por lo menos no ahora, ya no es familia, pero podría ser una buena inversión para Mason, digo robarles-se rascó la cabeza-¿crees que así me ayudará? Digo mi deuda._

_-¿Vas a aceptar entonces?_

_-Si, Enzo necesito salir de este mundo de engaños._

_-Para meterte en la oscuridad-rió-no sé lo que es peor Damon._

_-Yo si sé lo que es peor-se levantó-vivir muerto-sonrió-y encima, es mejor tener a un amigo, ¿no?_

Damon se levantó despacio, se había pasado demasiado rato perdido en sus pensamientos, bajó las escaleras hasta alcanzar su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, encontrando allí un puñado de papeles, los miró sin comprender nada.

Informe 20132-A

Destinatario: Cuervo

Deuda: 3 987 155 258 €€

Beneficio: 25% de la deuda.

Damon releyó la información personal varias veces y supo que se trataba, aunque le doliese del tema de Elena, ahora le pedía trasladarse a París con sus compañeros durante un mes con una serie de misiones tapón, porque a Damon no podían engañarle, esas pequeñas misiones eran un truco para mantener a Elena protegida hasta que llegase su día, se dejó caer en la cama para leer los informes, le quedaba una noche muy larga.

_**Elena abrió los ojos totalmente desorientada, ¿todo había sido un sueño? era la única pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, los ojos azules de ese monstruo se cruzaron en su mente, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la temperatura había bajado a gran velocidad, y de ese clima tan cálido y acogedor no quedaba nada, y fue en ese momento cuando Elena se dio cuenta de que nada había sido un sueño, una sombra rodeó la estancia, y de la nada surgió un sinfín de plumas, y el graznido de un cuervo le dio la bienvenida, ahí estaba él, con esos ojos azules penetrantes y esa mirada lasciva: Damon.**_

Elena soltó el bolígrafo, y se dejó caer en la almohada, escribir de Damon le resultaba tan fácil y satisfactorio que realmente le daba pánico, miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Había sido un mes muy largo, con sus idas y venidas, y encima estaba el tema de sus padres, el cual no había zanjado por culpa de ese agente y de Enzo.

Enzo.

Se dio la vuelta, hundiendo la cabeza entre la almohada, Enzo la había besado, bueno no había sido un beso muy pasional pero le había besado, dulce y tierno como Enzo, sonrió, se incorporó de golpe, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar ese beso, despacio salió de la cama y se dirigió hasta el ala donde descansaba el inglés.

No tardó mucho en llegar pero no se atrevió a llamar, ¿por qué no lo hacía? solo iban a hablar, ellos eran amigos nada más, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, el beso le estaba afectando y demasiado, solo había sido un roce e incluso puede que no haya significado lo mismo para el chico que para ella, justo cuando se iba a ir oyó unos ruidos procedentes de la escalera, sin pensarlo mucho se quitó del medio quedando escondida detrás de una de las columnas. El corazón le latía mil por hora, ¿y si era Mason? ¿y se cruzaba con ella? No, habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas para añadirle un encuentro a estas horas de la madrugada, pero para su suerte no se trataba de Mason si no de Enzo, el chico tuvo que tropezar con algo porque reconoció su voz cuando maldijo en voz alta, se asomó despacio, el moreno vestía con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y llevaba en sus manos dos cosas, una botella y una especie de papel o fotografía.

-Mierda-volvió a tropezar, dejándose caer en el suelo-mierda, mierda…-balbuceó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-Maggie...mi pequeña…

Elena lo oyó claramente, estaba llorando por esa mujer, ¿quién sería? Estaba dispuesta a salir justo cuando oyó otras pisadas, ¡¿es que nadie dormía a esas horas?!

-Enzo-era la voz de Damon, sonaba preocupado, se asomó despacio para comprobar donde estaba y si alguno de los dos podía darse cuenta de su presencia-tío, ¿qué sucede?-se acercó a él para comprobar su estado dándose cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos-no te hagas esto Enzo.

\- ¿Qué no me lo haga?-sollozó, el olor a alcohol embriago a Damon que hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Tío estás borracho.

\- Pues para cuando lo estás tú, es decir, siempre-contraatacó intentando levantarse para apartarse de Damon pero el chico no pensaba dejarle en ese estado-¡déjame!

\- No grites o despertarás a media planta.

\- ¡Esto está muerto Damon!-le agarró de la camiseta-¿¡que nos ha pasado colega!? ¡Dijimos una misión, una deuda!-lloró con fuerza.

Damon lo abrazó como pudo intentando no perder el equilibrio, era cierto, dijeron una deuda, una misión y de eso han pasado diez años, frunció el ceño, ¿cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Damon tenía la respuesta, por culpa de sus miedos, y de su familia.

\- Vamos adentro, es tarde Enzo…-intentó arrastrarlo pero el chico se detuvo un momento, mirándole fijamente en los ojos-no te irás a declarar ¿verdad?

\- No…-negó-para eso está Ric-ambos soltaron una carcajada-solo te pido que no le hagas esto a Elena...ella no se lo merece…

Damon no comentó nada, solamente metió a su amigo en la habitación, Elena observó la escena desde su escondite sin acabar de comprender el significado de las últimas palabras de Enzo.

El chico soltó el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, como pudo, en la cama, lo miró, estaba hecho un desastre, hacía años que no lo veía así, le sacó las botas y los pantalones, se revolvió nombrando a Maggie, dibujó una mueca de disgusto, no sabía mucho de esa niña pero si que Enzo se quedó destrozado la última vez que escuchó lo que había pasado, cogió una de las sábanas del suelo para taparle, cuando, lo que menos esperaba oír, salió de la boca de Enzo.

-Elena…

Damon le miró extrañado, fue solo una vez la que escuchó ese nombre, y fue suficiente para alterar cada célula del cuerpo del chico, frunció el ceño, y apretó los puños, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto escuchar el nombre del angelito en boca de Enzo? No debería afectarle, y menos de esa forma, respirando hondo tapó a su amigo y salió de allí embalado, pensando en las palabras de su amigo y de Mason. "Ella no se merece esto", pensó, "ella es demasiado...pura…inocente", la verdad le daba golpes contra la pared, se retiró al despacho de Mason, sabiendo que estaría totalmente desocupado, ya que el aludido estaría preparando el viaje para mañana, cerró la puerta al entrar y se dirigió a la laptop que reposaba en un cajón, conectó internet, y sin pensarlo mucho puso el nombre en el buscador.

Elena Gilbert.

No había nada, resultados negativos con respecto a ambas palabras juntas, cogió el pen que tenía Mason con el troyano, tal vez así resultaría más fácil, estuvo una hora cargando hasta que salió un documento adjunto con todos los datos descodificados.

Miranda y Grayson Gilbert. 1996

La familia heredera de la fortuna Gilbert pasaba sus vacaciones veraniegas en Vickery, EEUU, disfrutando de las últimas semanas de libertad con sus dos pequeñas recién nacidas bebés, las legítimas herederas de una gran fortuna, cuando hubo un atentado que acabó con la vida de ambas niñas, se especula que una de ellas fue secuestrada, pero todo ha quedado desmentido. ¿Por qué un atentado contra dos bebés? Muy simple, se dice que una de las dos niñas o ambas eran las únicas herederas de una gran fortuna, cuando cumpliesen la mayoría de edad, y ahora, simplemente se acabó. Esa herencia pasará a manos de la familia dentro de dieciocho años, mi duda es, ¿realmente todo es tan simple? Oh hay algo más.

Liberty City, 21 de Septiembre 1996

-Foto Adjunta-

Damon releyó el documento cinco veces, sin comprender ni la mitad de lo que decía, bueno en cierto modo si comprendía lo que decía lo que no entendía es el caso de Elena, ¿ella era una de las gemelas? Entonces, el documento era falso o no se había desmentido, pero ¿tener a una chica oculta dieciocho años? Era una locura.  
Un momento.

Elena, su angelito le había dejado claro que había huido porque estaba cansada de estar encerrada, no le había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras, era una niña, podía estar exagerando, pero esto, este documento era oro, Elena era oro, ¿eran esos asesinos los que buscaban a la chica?

Damon cerró el portátil, durante unos minutos se quedó mirando un punto muerto de la habitación, si todo esto lo sabía Mason, él había sido engañado y manipulado, una vez más, por ese sucio rastrero, no hablaban de millones, sino de cientos de millones en propiedades y en dinero, pero esto no era ilegal, era cometer un asesinato. ¿Quién es Amara?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, rió irónico, ¿por qué se había metido en esta locura? ¿por miles de millones? No, todo había empezado por aceptar un trato con una chica que parecía tan sola y desamparada como él, él que había querido volver atrás al tiempo para decirle a su otro yo que no aceptase trabajar para Mason, ese mismo había decidido que era mejor lugar estar junto a Mason que estar con su familia, pero, la misma familia le había engañado, ¿no? Elena también había sido manipulada por una herencia que seguro ni conocía.

Un error más para añadir a su lista.

* * *

**_Amo vuestros reviews_**. Son un amor. Sé que hay muchas preguntas en vuestras cabezas, especialmente sobre _Elena y la misteriosa Amara_, solo puedo deciros que este episodio desvelará muchas de vuestras dudas y yo estoy dispuesta a responder vuestros comentarios personalmente.

DelenaIsReal: El delena va de apoco pero son tantas mentiras y engaños en medio que les costará llegar a algo (?) y Enzo, bueno de Enzo tampoco sabemos mucho pero si...es papi...

Creo que este episodio te habrá dejado un poco más claro sobre las hermanitas ;)

LauraSalvatore: El pasado de Damon es algo que me encanta escribir! hay que tener en cuenta que vamos a ver dos cosas: su pasado con su familia y su pasado con los chicos.

Xoxito: Las réplicas no existen en la vida real como mucho...gemelas...¬¬ Y si, es mucho pasado, ¡hablamos de diez años con los chicos, y el tiene veintisiete! Por lo tanto hay mucho de donde tirar! jejje. Gracias.

Guest: Este episodio desvela muchas cosas. Elena y Amara están atadas por algo, y si cuando una de las nenas cumpla 18 la herencia quedará a su cargo y está claro que "alguien" quiere esa herencia jejeje. Gracias.

Y a las demás muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Os amo! y Gracias por leer.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este episodio, **para el siguiente necesitaremos 70 reviews** o sino tocará esperar a mitad de mes. Sobre _Calle Bourbon, cuando termine el reto subiré el primer episodio._

Si queréis estar al tanto de todas las noticias de mis fics solo tenéis que _seguirme en mi página de facebook, encontraréis el enlace en mi perfil._


	10. París

**10: París**

-¿¡París!?-gritó animada, más por alejarse de Mason que por conocer la ciudad de las luces, empezó a dar saltitos, mientras Ric le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, la chica estaba de mejor humor, y sorprendió a los demás al recibir la noticia con tanta ilusión, pero Enzo, que ya estaba mucho mejor que anoche no estaba dispuesto a que esa felicidad durase mucho.

-¿Y tus padres?-la chica se quedó en silencio, miró fijamente a su amigo y le odió por un segundo por romperle la felicidad de esa forma, pero la mirada no mostraba en ningún momento nada en contra de ella, todo lo contrario buscaba una solución a sus preocupaciones.

-Cierto-atajó Ric, apretando su agarre-eres menor, no vas a poder viajar.

-De eso me he encargado yo-bromeó Damon, dando su entrada triunfal con un pasaporte falso (otro más) la chica le sonrió, y se soltó de Ric para lanzarse a los brazos de Damon, el chico la recibió gustoso, y sin darse cuenta se vio así mismo comprobando la reacción de Enzo, su amigo le fulminaba con la mirada-¿verdad angelito?-le dio un breve beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, alterando cada célula del cuerpo de la chica, que no supo, ni porqué ni a que había venido eso.

Pero enseguida supo porqué, Mason carraspeó para hacerse notar en la sala con varios de sus hombres, Damon sostuvo a Elena por la cadera, como si con eso quisiera dejar claro que lo que Mason fuese a decir lo dijese delante de ella.

El aludido no le prestó la menor atención.

-Estas misiones son muy simples, estaréis un mes no más, y aunque podáis disfrutar del ambiente parisino no llaméis la atención-les advirtió mirando especialmente a Damon y a Enzo, le extrañó y muchísimo que ninguno de los dos estuviese montando un numerito, cuando solo Damon sabía la verdad de la misión-podréis hacer aparte lo que queráis, pero no la caguéis en lo esencial, ¿entendido?

-Bueno, ¿y la envergadura de la misión?-preguntó Ric, que siempre era el primero en cuestionarse las misiones de Mason, y también era el primero que no pintaba nada en ellas, no de forma obligada por eso, Mason le odiaba.

-Varias misiones-puntualizó-entre ellas está recoger una entrega del "Pont au Changue" en el río Sena, esa misma noche que lleguéis, no es difícil, ni tampoco peligroso es sólo recoger y pagar, el dinero os lo entregaré en un pen como siempre, es un código por si os roban nadie me robará a mi, pero, os lo dejo claro, si a esa caja le pasa algo os mato-les aclaró-por lo demás os iré informando a la mañana siguiente, esa primera tarde la tendréis libre.

-Perfecto-sonrió Damon-¿dónde nos alojaremos?

-Básicamente tendréis una habitación en el Hotel Le Meurice, pero tendréis vuestra propia casa cerca de los Jardines Eliseos, desde el aeropuerto en coche serán unos minutos, hablo del hotel-les aclaró.

-¿Y por qué no vamos directamente a la casa?-preguntó Elena mirando directamente a Damon, dejando claro que solo quería que él le respondiese, pero el chico no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra al verse sumergido en el café de los ojos de la chica, fue Ric quien tomó el relevo, al ver que Enzo no parecía muy comunicativo.

-Por si alguien nos sigue, no sabrán a dónde vamos exactamente, en ese periodo de tiempo Mason se asegurará de no tener a nadie, ni de la Interpol, ni de FBI o nada por es estilo siguiéndonos, precauciones, allí estaremos unas horas o incluso ese día, pero nada más.

-Oh, gracias Ric-le sonrió, Damon volvió a concentrarse en las indicaciones de Mason, iba a ser una mañana muy tranquila, demasiado pensó Damon, y con eso le quedó claro que había más para ese día, algo más que solo tendría ocupado a Damon y eso era una forma de decir que no podría enseñarle la ciudad a la chica, esa sola idea le destrozó un poco más su alma, desconectando por completo de la conversación notó que los últimos detalles se le escapaban cuando Elena se removió de su lado.

-Eh…

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, aún agarrada a su brazo, Damon pudo notar el vacío que sintió cuando la chica intentó zafarse de su agarre, Mason ya se había ido-tienes muy mal color-le puso la mano en la mejilla.

-Estoy bien angelito, solo que me jode no poder enseñarte la ciudad.

-Por favor Damon-bromeó ella-voy a estar con vosotros en París, y es mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado hace un tiempo, me da igual si solo estamos un rato juntos, también están Enzo y Ric, seguro que son buenos turistas.

-Seguro, solo que…-jugó con sus dedos-me gustaría...no sé...pasar más tiempo…

-¡Damon!-le llamó Ric-tenemos que irnos para el aeropuerto en unas horas, haz tus maletas ¿no?-le advirtió-¿o vas a ir con lo puesto?

-¿Un mes entero? Ric vete a que te den por culo.

-Ya, eso te gustaría…-le guiñó un ojo-tenemos un baño privado en el hotel-bromeó, y Damon le mandó un beso con guasa, la chica los observaba a ambos, era bastante divertido verlos juntos.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó inocente la chica.

-¿Tu qué? Oh, la maleta, pues he pensado...que podríamos aprovechar estas horas-bajó la mirada nervioso-para ir de compras, si quieres claro, siempre podemos comprar en París, pero aquí hay boutiques muy bonitas y…

-¿En serio? ¿Irías a comprar conmigo?-saltó a su cuello-pero prométeme que no vas a darle otra vuelta a las emociones conmigo.

-¡Perdona!-ironizó-¿¡qué yo que…!? No señorita es usted la que le da vueltas "a las emociones conmigo"

-Ya, ya...mejor no comento nada….-le aclaró con un dedo acusador-es usted señor el que desaparece entre horas, ¡o semanas!

-No soy yo el que evita al otro por...no sé qué cosa…

-¡Yo no evito a nadie!-se cruzó de brazos

-¡Ni yo desaparezco!-le sacó la lengua, la chica bufó y le dio un pequeño codazo, el chico fingió dolor-eso ha sido un ataque un tanto gratuito.

-No si quieres te cobro-salió corriendo, entre risas bajaron las escaleras, era extraño estar así, para ambos, Elena había encontrado en Damon un alma tan destrozada, y él había visto en ella esa luz que encontró en su madre y que no volvió a ver en nadie más, le sonrió cuando la atrapó, la agarró de las caderas, y la apretó contra su cuerpo, la chica bufó y gritó, pero ambos sumidos en su propia burbuja, Enzo estaba allí, colocando sus cosas cuando la pareja pasó delante suya, le cabreaba y mucho que Damon se interesase por lo que a le importaba.

-La vida es dura, pero es su _novia_-pasó Mason-¿o me equivoco?-tenía su portátil en la mano-¿o hay algo que no sepa sobre esa chica?

-¿y hay algo que no sepa yo sobre vuestros negocios?-le atacó con el mismo truco-si me disculpa Mason tengo cosas que hacer.

Se apartó, dispuesto a preparar sus cosas antes de partir, Mason lo observó mientras revisaba las últimas acciones de su portátil, alguien había recibido información de la familia Gilbert, podría pensar que había sido Elena, sería lo más normal ya que había pillado a la chica rebuscando en sus cosas, pero ella desconocía de sus troyanos, estaba claro que era alguien de dentro.

Alaric cargó toda la información en distintas tablets todas hackeadas por Jenna, revisó los últimos detalles cuando vio a su amiga con muy mala cara viniendo hacia ellos.

-Hey-saludó cauteloso concentrándose en cualquier detalle de las misiones menos en su amiga-tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Basta de bromas-le aclaró con un dedo acusador-Mason me tiene cansada, mis jefes me están atosigando…

-¿Sospechan?-se alarmó, la chica le miró con odio-¿y qué quieres que piense? Ambos nos estamos metiendo en un lío con esto Jen, si tu caes yo caigo, y si yo caigo…

-Suena a amenaza.

-Pero no lo es-le sonrió-sabes tan bien como yo que Mason hará cualquier cosa en contra nuestra si…-ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, no necesitaban continuar con esa frase, los dos sabían donde terminaría, tanto para Jenna como para él, la chica tras unos minutos de silencio sonrió volviendo a esa máscara de felicidad e ignorancia, le arrebató una de las tablets.

-Eres un desastre informático…-le guiñó un ojo mientras, tras tocar unos detalles conectó todo lo que necesitaba Mason-¿esto ha pasado o va a pasar a manos de alguien más…?

-No, solo tu.

-Perfecto-hackeó, por segunda vez, el sistema-me llegará toda la información antes a mi que a Mason, solo por segundos de diferencia.

-¿Será suficiente?

-¿Con todos los filtros que tengo? ¿¡Por quién me tomas!?-le sonrió, negando con la cabeza hackeó las demás tablets.

-Gracias por meterte conmigo en esto.

-No, gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras se disponía a despedirse de los demás, y fingir de nuevo, ser eso la mejor amiga de una banda de ladrones, la mejor banda de Mason Lockwood, Alaric se fijó mejor en ella, como se lanzaba a los brazos de Damon, como le revolvía el cabello a Enzo: era una buena actriz.

Elena se dirigió a Alaric, que es el que estaba más apartado del grupo y el único que estaba cargando con las cosas.

-¿Te ayudo?-señaló sus cosas, una bolsa y poco más-ahora me voy con Damon unas horas.

-¿A sí?-preguntó extrañado pero con esa perfecta e inmaculada sonrisa en los labios, Ric le trasmitía paz, era un buen amigo y estaba claro que todos aquí se apoyaban en él, pero Elena podía ver algo más en sus ojos, miedo o preocupación-anda dame eso-le señaló una bolsa, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos, la chica agarró la bolsa y se la pasó haciendo apto de toda su fuerza-Ok, será mejor que vayas a por Damon-la chica miró a su espalda, cruzándose con la mirada de Enzo-¿pasa algo?

-Si alguien-se apartó de los ojos de Enzo-te besara, aunque fuese un roce, ¿tendriáis que hablar?

-¿¡Qué!?-tiró una de las bolsas de la sorpresa, la chica no podía estar hablando en serio, pero su rostro, una vez más reflejaba la incredulidad y la inocencia, miró a sus amigos, Jenna estaba hablando con Enzo mientras Damon se dirigía a ellos, Ric haciendo acopio de todo su valor la agarró del brazo para apartarla un poco-Explica eso.

-Enzo me besó.

Damon se quedó helado a unos pasos de la chica, no le había costado mucho escucharles puesto que todo a su alrededor estaba casi en silencio, y la voz de la chica no era que digamos muy disimulada, Ric vio la cara que puso y seguramente tendría muy mal aspecto cuando se apartó de la chica para dirigirse a él, pero Damon no estaba a la labor de dejar a la luz esa debilidad, sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo justo cuando Elena se dio la vuelta.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, intentó buscar un indicio de que Damon la hubiese escuchado pero no le dio tiempo, pues el chico se soltó de su amigo para agarrarle de la mano.

-¿Vamos angelito? Has tenido suerte...no quiero hacer las maletas-le guiñó un ojo mientras le lanzaba a Ric las llaves del monovolumen que les había dado Mason-nosotros nos vamos, llegaremos en un rato.

Damon se pasó gran parte de la mañana cargando ropa y complementos, Elena no era de las chicas que el había conocido cuando era joven, esas chicas que saltaban cuando veían un modelo nuevo o un completo de la última moda, pero tampoco era de las que pasaba de la ropa, no, Elena estaba dando tumbos de en tienda en tienda tirando de Damon y entregándole una serie de bolsas, para el chico era divertido, había sido el primero en enseñarle la pasión de la moda, y eso le hacía sentir bien, no por enseñarle que gastar era un lujo sino por hacerla reír por esas pequeñas tonterías.

-¡Es..es!-sonrió complacida al enseñarle un vestido veraniego que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un lazo que pasaba por debajo de su pecho, marcando y dándole un estilo infantil pero sexy de color verde pera-¡me encanta!-se dio otra vuelta-¿no te parece?

Damon no se dio cuenta que estaba callado y boquiabierto hasta que sintió la voz de la chica llamándole, tragó saliva y le dio el visto bueno con el dedo.

-Gracias-desapareció durante media hora más, el chico se dejó caer en una de los asientos, agradecía que por lo menos los de la tienda tuviesen la suficiente cortesía de poner asientos cómodos, la chica no tardó mucho en salir con otros conjuntos en las manos, se los lanzó-en serio Damon, son perfectos pero el precio…

-¿Qué hemos dicho cuando hemos entrado a la primera tienda?

-Que la empresa lo pagaba todo, que todo esto entra en el presupuesto de Mason-odiaba decir ese nombre en voz alta pero era lo único que había escuchado en las anteriores tiendas mientras dudaba en comprar o no algo-lo sé, pero comprendeme me cuesta saber cuando parar…

-Pues no pares-el chico no vio el problema, soltó una de las bolsas para agarrar de la mano a la chica y atraerla a su regazo, la castaña se apoyó en su hombro-angelito déjame decidir a mi cuando parar, aún no hemos gastado ni la mitad del presupuesto que había puesto.

-Tampoco me has dicho cual es el límite.

-A caballo regalado no le mires el diente…-le sonrió, la chica frunció el ceño al no comprender que tenía que ver un caballo,un diente y los regalos pero no queriendo sonar más tonta lo dejó estar.

-¿Sabes Damon…? Esta es mi primera vez, y ha sido divertido.

-No digas eso en voz alta-un par de chicas se les quedó mirando, soltaron una risita y desaparecieron con la multitud-puede llevar a confusiones.

-Oh-se ruborizó al comprender el significado de sus palabras, intentó deshacerse del agarre de Damon pero el chico la sostenía con demasiada fuerza, la castaña empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente incómoda, su cuerpo le ardía, sentía como un cosquilleo se iniciaba en su bajo vientre, y como el color se daba paso entre sus mejillas, realmente estaba nerviosa, pudo sentir la misma energía proceder de Damon, como el chico entreabría la boca, como sus ojos brillaban, estaban tan cerca, pero fue Damon quien la apartó asqueado, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo la chica, y recordó la posibilidad de que hubiese escuchado sus palabras cuando hablaba con Ric, ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora? A él no le tendría que importar si no fuese por…¿la iba a besar? ¿¡había estado a punto de besarla!? Se llevó una mano a la boca, se levantó de golpe.

-¡Damon!-le gritó, la voz le sonó más ruda de lo que quería, el chico se giró, el deseo seguía impregnado en su cuerpo, en sus ojos y especialmente en su boca, la chica se acercó despacio a él-Me oíste, ¿verdad? Cuando hablaba con Ric, me escuchaste.

-¿Y qué importa?-se cruzó de brazos-no veo el problema, Enzo y tu os besasteis.

-Me besó-aclaró.

-¿Y?-sonrió-Oh, esperabas-rió-mira angelito no somos tu juguete, y tu eres demasiado..._niña_ para mi, una nena por así decirlo-le pasó una mano por el cabello-una nena con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué?-se apartó-que esta nena ha decidido cambiar de tienda-se dio la vuelta, sintiendo un gran peso en su espalda, y como su corazón se quedaba en mitad del camino, ¿por qué le dolía tanto su rechazo? Esa y miles de preguntas más cruzaron su mente, mientras salían de la tienda y cruzaban las calles centrales, evitó su mirada en todo momento y evitó cualquier contacto con él, sabía que estaba a su lado, porque lo notaba pero nada más, no le miró en toda la trayectoria.

Mientras paseaban buscando, supuestamente, una nueva tienda algo captó la atención de Damon, le sorprendió bastante ver ese lugar allí, sin darse cuenta se quedó atrás, y no fue hasta que la chica le dio por mirar de reojo cuando se dio cuenta que Damon se había retardado.

-¿Qué haces?-le llamó, pero enseguida se calló al ver el júbilo en sus ojos, miró en su misma dirección, viendo una calle repleta de bares y una tienda de antigüedades-¿entramos?-le sonrió, el chico se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de la chica.

-¿Y la ropa?

-Yo decido en qué gasto tu presupuesto-ladeó la cabeza, imitando torpemente los gestos del moreno, Damon negó con la cabeza, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella en dirección a esa tienda que tanto le recordaba a esa habitación de su madre, a esa habitación que tanto adoró en su vida en Italia.

El lugar era hermoso y desprendía un aromo a antiguo que embriagó a la pareja con solo entrar, la chica se sintió emocionada al estar rodeada de tanta historia, y Damon, simplemente no cabía de gozo al reconocer a algunos objetos como los favoritos de su difunta madre, estuvieron un buen rato debatiendo entre las estanterías y disfrutando de una grata compañía, olvidando por completo la anterior riña, y pasando otra vez por esa montaña rusa de emociones.

La tarde acabó sin ninguna complicación más, Elena y Damon volvieron con diversas bolsas, guardaron todo en la maleta de la chica y se prepararon para coger el camaro e ir directamente al aeropuerto, la chica dudó, iba a irse a la otra punta, ni más ni menos que a Francia mientras sus padres la buscaban aquí.

-¿Elena?-le miró fijamente, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero odiaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre le sonaba demasiado falso.

-Solo pensaba en mis padres.

-Oh-"¿No iba a decir más nada?"-bueno, ¿nos vamos? Los demás nos esperan.

-Claro-intentó parecer tranquila, pero solo consiguió que una mueca se dibujase en lugar de la sonrisa que tanto había querido poner, pero Damon no le prestó más atención y se centró en la carretera intentando olvidar la situación tan incómoda que estaba viviendo al saber algo que ella no sabía con respecto a su familia. Anoche pensó en despertarla en cogerla y ayudar a su familia con este tema luego se dio cuenta que para quien trabajaba era para Mason para nadie más, y es a él a quien debía lealtad, apretó el volante con fuerza.

La chica lo observaba con determinación, buscando en Damon el problema, había ocasiones que amaba estar cerca de él, de su aroma, de su sonrisa e incluso de su arrogancia y había otras veces que detestaba su presencia, como cuando habían estado en el centro comercial o cuando se conocieron, realmente era una montaña rusa de emociones pero lo que más odiaba era la impotencia que sentía, porque realmente era una niña comparada con él, y no hablaba de la edad sino de toda la experiencia que podía albergar ese chico, y ella solamente era una mocosa de parvulitos, frunció el ceño justo cuando llegaron hasta el aeropuerto, no tuvieron que facturar directamente pasaron a una zona VIP, allí estaban Ric y Enzo, ver a su amigo la alivia un poco, y casi sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos, quería abrazarle, llevaba casi un día entero sin estar cerca suyo, y si esto cabreaba a Damon bienvenido fuera.

-Enzo-le sonrió, y el chico la agarró de la cadera, abrazándola, miró a Damon fijamente, ahora no estaba cerca Mason no tenía que fingir nada, el aludido dibujó una mueca de disgusto que enmascaro con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Nos retrasamos...lo siento, fue mi culpa.

-Os vais de compras, ¿y tu eres el que te retrasas? ¿Debo darle la razón a Jenna?-Damon le dio un codazo amistoso y pasó por delante de Enzo, apretándole levemente el hombro, como si la situación de hacía unos segundos realmente no hubiese pasado, nadie dijo nada durante el viaje.

Mason caminaba seguro de si mismo, acababa de bajarse de su limusina unas calles más abajo, y había decidido caminar para, primero no llamar más la atención, y segundo para despejar las ideas, gracias a sus contactos-estaba claro, sin contar con Jenna debido al lazo que tenía con los chicos-consiguió descubrir las señales de la familia Gilbert, actualmente residía, temporalmente, en un hotel de la ciudad, a las afueras, no le costó mucho localizarlo, sonrió al entrar en recepción y comprobar que no tendría ningún problema en acceder a los datos.

Mientras charlaba amigablemente con la recepcionista-que se hacía llamar Sage-una pareja paró justo a su lado, llamando la atención de Sage, que estaba embobada con ese caballero, Mason no les prestó mucha atención hasta que oyó el apellido Gilbert, estaba justo al lado de la familia por la que había recorrido media ciudad, sonrió.

-Disculpen-carraspeó, Miranda lo miró de soslayo, pero Grayson si le prestó más atención-soy el inspector Lockwood, creo que era conmigo con quien habían quedado hace unas horas, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Le han enviado desde…?-dudó.

-Vengo de la Interpol, como ustedes pidieron, alto secreto-les sonrió, quitándose las gafas de sol, y ofreciéndoles ir a un lugar más seguro, la pareja los recibió en su propia suite, Mason no le prestó mucha atención a la habitación solo dio dos pasos cuando decidió enfrentarse a ellos-bien, les escucho.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leerme! _**

* * *

**_Quería responder unos reviews personalmente, pero como no he tenido tiempo dejo aquí mismo las respuestas._**

**_Cata:_**¡Adoro tus reviews! No importa si confundiste a Matt con Jonh, se te entendió perfectamente, me alegra saber que estás impaciente por leerme, tengo más historias que seguro te encantarán. Los Gilbert son una familia adinerada que debido a un "incidente" tuvieron que ocultarse con Elena, por eso que la chica estuviera encerrada, pero, ¿qué quieren exactamente Pierce y compañía? ¿solo la herencia? Bueno son muchas preguntas y muchas más que surgirán después. Por eso "enredados"

**_Len: _**Gracias por la aclaración ;)

**_Guest: _**¡Todos queremos un beso delena! Puede que esté más cerca de lo que creemos... ¬¬

_**kikaprin25:** _Gracias! Y si, habrá beso ¡es un delena! y aunque parezca que queda para eso puede que las cosas tomen un giro diferente, tendremos delena pero nada será fácil.

_**xoxito: **_A Damon le va a costar alejarse de Mason, le debe mucho. Y si, si ahí hay celos espérate a leer este episodio jajaja

No toda la historia gira en torno al Delena pero es DE, así que si, habrá muchas escenas, muchos besos y muchas peleas, poco a poco, estos dos tienen que evolucionar en este fic. Por ahora llevo 23 episodios escritos!

* * *

Debería decir, como siempre, que para el siguiente episodio debemos llegar a los _80 reviews_, pero no, **me tomaré esta semana para centrarme en mis OSs**, así que, para la semana que viene, a finales más o menos, o al principio subiré nuevo episodio, pero _**si queréis motivarme para cambiar de opinión siempre podéis...comentar hasta cansaros!**_

¡Gracias!


	11. Deseos Incompatibles

_Episodio dedicado a: ¡mis ochenta reviews! ¡Os amo a tod s!_

* * *

**11: Deseo Incompatible.**

Llegaron a París en unas horas, el viaje les había resultado agotador a Elena, estaba realmente cansada, física y psicológicamente, y todo era debido a que llevaba sin dormir correctamente varios días, y si esto le añadías que era su primer viaje en avión la cosa se volvía aún más fea, había tenido que compartir asiento por Damon, gracias a la "gratitud" de Mason, y eso se había vuelto una lucha silenciosa para ver quien aguantaba más sin caer en el hombro del otro: una gilipollez y de las grandes, pero ambos no podía hacer otra cosa que eso, que competir.

Todos salieron del vuelo, fingiendo y actuando con el papel que tenían, Ric y Enzo era una pareja de jugadores de tenis profesional; Elena y Damon eran los representantes de dichos jugadores y un matrimonio feliz con muy pocos años, los cuatro salieron sonrientes, vestidos con las mejores galas, cogieron un taxi en dirección al hotel asignado por Mason para ese día, después se trasladarían a la casa, en el coche hablaron sobre cosas sin importancia, los últimos partidos y los más representados, de dinero y la cantidad exacta que iban a tener para gastarse en el hotel, todo totalmente preparado por si alguien los estaba espiando, la primera prueba pasó sin ninguna dificultad.

Bajaron del taxi, Elena se quedó pasmada al ver la belleza del Hotel, no podía contener la emoción, simplemente no podía fingir que era otro hotel más, Enzo le pasó un brazo por el hombro, sonriéndole.

-Nunca me cansaré de ver estas bellezas-le aclaró, la chica asintió anodada-ni tampoco de verte a ti-le susurró, apartándose de ella para reírle las gracias a Ric sobre algo del hotel, la chica recapacitó a los segundos, ¿acababa Enzo de…?

No le dio tiempo a darle muchas vueltas, pues Damon colocó una mano en la zona baja de su espalda para adentrarse en el hotel, nadie percató en su presencia, los cuatro subieron a la suite, en cuanto estuvieron solos soltaron las cosas y dieron un respiro, Ric y Enzo chocaron las manos y Damon saltó directamente a la cama de matrimonio, estaban felices.

-¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, la alegría al final también había hecho mella en ella, se acercó hasta uno de los sofás dejándose caer en uno.

-Hemos pasado la primera parte.

-Casi-aclaró Damon-debemos recoger ese paquete, mientras fingimos hacer turismo.

-Pero para eso quedan un montón de horas Damon-se quejó Enzo, recostada en la ventana-podemos aprovechar y hacer turismo.

-No somos turistas-le jodía decirlo pero era la verdad no estaban en París para disfrutar sino para trabajar, Ric lo miró fijamente.

-Mason nos dio la mañana libre, estamos cansados por el cambio horario si, pero pienso disfrutar, ¿tu no?

-No, yo me quedo a dormir, haced lo que os dé la gana-se dio la vuelta, enterrando la cabeza entre los cojines, todos se miraron, no entendían porque Damon no aprovechaba la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad, Elena se le quedó mirando hasta que Enzo le hizo una señal para que fuese con él, dudó pero al final se acercó hasta el balcón, admirando las vistas, París era más hermosa en la realidad que en los libros o en las películas, la miró anonadada.

-Es hermosa, ¿cierto?-la chica le miró ruborizada, Enzo pasó su mano por su mejilla, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la piel cristalina de la chica-tenemos que hablar Elena…

La chica no tuvo tiempo de contestar ni de replicar pues Ric salió al balcón para avisarles de que se iba a desayunar al restaurante, Enzo sonrió a la chica y se dirigió hasta su compañero, tenía hambre mucha hambre, Elena los miró antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta.

Se quedó un buen rato admirando las vistas, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en ese tiempo, sonrió pensando en la posibilidad de estar con esos tres toda su vida, estar con el bueno de Ric, con el adorable Enzo, y con Damon, con la única persona que conseguía alterar cada neurona de su cuerpo, que hacía replantearse la mitad de sus decisiones, frunció los labios al pensar en él, ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación con Damon? Donde no se sabía cuando estaban bien y cuando estaban mal, dispuesta a hablar claramente con él salió al exterior, Damon seguía tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas, ¿dormiría? Le daba igual, se cruzó de brazos y lo observó durante unos minutos, primero furiosa, pero la furia empezó a desaparecer dando lugar a un calor casi excitante, cuando Elena se fijó en su espalda, en esa espléndida y musculosa espalda cubierta por una camiseta azul celeste, bajó la mirada hasta el comienzo de su trasero, redondo y duro, se relamió los labios casi instintivamente cuando pensó en la posibilidad de ser ella la que estuviese encima de su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, sus músculos, su trasero, sus muslos...ladeó la cabeza, justo cuando Damon se dio la vuelta.

El chico se la quedó mirando, al principio con un deje de ironía, pero su mirada se transformó al ver el deseo en los ojos de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico gateó por la cama, hasta estar a su altura, rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos, la chica gimió al sentir la corriente eléctrica cuando el chico la tocó, miró sus labios con deseo, Damon ladeó la cabeza, cansado de luchar, cansado de ser el bueno, la deseaba y la iba a tener allí mismo. Podía sentir como su pequeño y dulce cuerpo temblaba de deseo solo con estar cerca de él, como Elena estaba tan excitada como él, le dio igual que su cuerpo le traicionase, la necesitaba ahí y ahora.

-Damon…-musitó, el chico sonrió y se inclinó para unir sus labios, justo cuando Ric entró en la puerta, los tres se quedaron quietos, pálidos, la chica, como si de veneno se tratase dio un respingo, deshaciéndose del agarre de Damon-yo...tengo...que ¡irme!-salió de la habitación, Damon se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, había estado a punto de besarla, podía sentir aún el olor de la chica en sus fosas nasales, aún sentía esa erección en sus pantalones, pero le dio igual que Ric se diese cuenta o viese el problema, no le importaba.

Alaric lo observó desde el umbral, dio dos pasos al interior y registró una de las bolsas, sacando su dinero, miró a Damon una última vez, estuvo a punto de irse pero lo pensó mejor, Damon necesitaba una llamada de atención urgentemente.

-Bravo Damon-le aplaudió, el chico dibujó una mueca de disgusto, no se iba a librar de Ric tan fácilmente-¿sabes? Me sorprende, en serio, la acoges en esta familia de locos, y después decides utilizarla de moneda de cambio, no me uni a esto para utilizar a las personas como dinero.

-Tu y tu filosofía.

-No es filosofía es ser humano, cosa que se ve que te ha quitado Mason de un plumazo.

-¡No me sermonees!-le lanzó un cojín-Podías haberte negado pero no lo has hecho.

-¿¡Yo!?-se señaló así mismo-¡es lo que llevo haciendo desde hace más de un mes! ¡Negarme a esta locura! Pero es que yo no he hecho un trato con Mason, ¡has sido tú!

-¿¡Y qué más te da!?-le gritó, sin importarle lo más mínimo si estaban siendo vigilados o no, esto le estaba superando a partes iguales, y el odio se podía ver reflejado en ese azul eléctrico.

-¡Pues que te estás enamorando de ella Damon!

Todo se quedó en silencio, y la tensión aumentó en la sala, Ric respiró hondo, recuperando la compostura, solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de decir, en todo lo que había visto en tan poco tiempo, ¿podía llamarlo enamorarse? Si, porque Damon no se comportaba de esa forma con nadie, no actuaba como si fuese un adolescente y mucho menos marcaba territorio como un animal en celo. El chico de ojos azules perdió el norte durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada, como lo que había alrededor no tenía sentido, incluso un pitido sordo le atormentó el oído, ¿amor? el asco se reflejaba en su rostro, el no amaba, él nunca amaría a nadie y menos a ella, a una chica testaruda, malcriada y con aires de superior, no, nunca, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, Ric lo observó, y le pegó una patada a una de las mesitas. Damon se comportaba como un crío. Otra vez.

Elena avergonzada bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, estaban en el ático, en una de las suites presidenciales, pero le importaba un pimiento bajar con ese estado, ¿cómo había podido siquiera pensar que su deseo iba a ser correspondido tan fácilmente? Damon no tenía ningún interés amoroso en ella, solo era físico, pero ¿ella sí? ¿ella si estaba enamorada? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, justo cuando se cruzó con un hombre, apuesto de cabello rubio.

_-Ça va?_

Asintió con la cabeza, sabía un poco de francés pero tampoco se iba a poner a hablar con un tipo que nisiquiera conoce de nada, se gira con una sonrisa y comienza a caminar deprisa pero sin correr, entra en recepción y le parece ver a Enzo hablar muy cariñosamente con una mujer, frunce el entrecejo, ¿en serio?

Cruzada de brazos mira la escena con muy mala cara, la parejita parece percatarse, la francesa de cabello rojizo le ríe las gracias a su amigo muy cerca de sus labios, Enzo, un poco incómodo se despide, dándole las gracias en un perfecto francés.

-Se ve que se te da bien el idioma-le felicita con sorna-¿qué más se te da tan bien?-le preguntó irónica, el chico suelta una carcajada-No le veo la gracia.

-Yo si, estás celosa-le picó, dándole un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, la chica se queja y se aparta-creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-No tenemos nada, hablo en serio.

-¿A si?-se acercó insinuante-tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo…-la aprisiona contra una de las columnas, rodeó sus caderas casi sin rozarla, la chica se sentía invadida, acalorada, el perfume de Enzo la estaba ahogada pero lejos de sentirse asustada se sentía intrigada, miró a sus ojos marrones, tan profundos como los suyos, y su acento inglés la desconcertó de nuevo-dime Elena, ¿qué sientes ahora mismo?

-Curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, ¿por qué yo?

-No me devuelvas la pregunta muñeca-la cuestionó, acercándose peligrosamente-estamos fingiendo una tapadera y me la voy a saltar ahora mismo-la acarició la mejilla-así que, ¿valdrá la pena?

-¿Vas a volver a besarme?

-Por lo menos lo consideras un beso-se acercó a ella, su aliento rozaba sus labios-pero eso no fue un beso, bueno si, pero no quería besarte de esa forma-presionó sus labios sobre los suyos, la chica los entreabrió por pura inercia, provocando que Enzo introdujera su lengua, el beso fue dulce como el anterior pero vacío, la chica se sentía vacía, acababa de ser rechazada por Damon, una vez más, y se estaba besando con Enzo, ¿por despecho? le apartó, tenía los labios hinchados y la respiración acelerada, le gustaba Enzo, le encantaba, su cuerpo, sus labios, su acento, era su perdición, pero no era Damon-haré que este beso provoque que te tiemblen las piernas, que cada vez que oigas mi nombre suspires, haré que te enamores-le besó la mano, yendose por donde había venido, la chica se dejó caer, y soltó todo el aire que llevaba guardando, ¿por qué era tan fácil con Enzo y tan difícil con Damon?  
Alaric alcanzó a Enzo en unos minutos, viend esa sonrisa resplandeciente cruzando su cara.

-¿Qué cojones os pasa hoy a todos? Damon haciendo el gilipollas con Elena, ¿y tú?-cruzó la calle, el chico se frenó en ella, dando un traspié al ver un coche pasar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Elena es parte de la misión de Mason, y él tontea con ella, mejor dicho ¡se deja llevar!-se ofusca-¿y a ti ahora que te pasa?

-Que estoy enamorado de Elena-se encogió de hombros-y tu vas y me dices que Damon la puede tener chasqueando los dedos, ¿qué cara quieres que tenga?

-¿¡Cómo!?

Entonces recordó las palabras con Elena hacía unas horas, Damon lo había escuchado y había reaccionado a ellas por puros celos, esto no podía estar pasando, no podían estar cruzando una línea que nunca llegó a dibujarse, eso no podía ser, Enzo siguió hacia adelante sin prestar atención a su amigo que no paraba de balbucear.  
Damon salió de la ducha como nuevo, el agua fría le había bajado la erección, por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerse un trabajito para relajarse pero el agua y la idea de que nunca tendría nada con Elena había hecho su efecto, semidesnudo fue a buscar entre sus cosas algo que ponerse cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Mason.

-¿Diga?

-¿El viaje bien?

-Perfecto, nada sospechoso por ahora, Enzo y Ric han salido a dar una vuelta.

-¿Y tu novia? Te recuerdo que es esencial…

-Lo sé-le cortó, había tenido un buen encontronazo con ese tema, no iba a darle más vueltas ahora-bueno, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Hasta la noche nada.

-Mason-le advirtió, no estaba para juegos y no iba a soportar nada de esto, el silencio se hizo en la línea, estuvo a punto de darle otra advertencia, pero su lap dio señales de vida.

-Hay tienes tus jueguecitos Damon.

Colgó.

Damon lanzó el aparato contra su cama, y fue a mirar el correo encriptado de Mason, se quedó leyendo el documento, Mason no podía estar hablando en serio, ¡era una locura!

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-golpeó la cama, tenía que encontrarse con Tom Avery, uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos, y encima tenía que ir desarmado, ¿y si era una trampa? Ya sabía de lo que eran capaces, incluso asesinaron a sangre fía a una familia completa, bueno, en ese incendio se supone que murieron las gemelas Gilbert, cosa que no estaba del todo clara, solo para conseguir unos millones, ¿que sería capaz de hacerle a él si supiese que no estaba seguro de la misión?

No quiso pensarlo, ni darle más vueltas, con suerte no se cruzaría a Ric en todo el día y si llegaba el caso de que le llamase podría excusarse diciendo que estaba enfadado. Y con razones. Recogió sus cosas, cuando la alarma del móvil le hizo volver a mirar el teléfono.

**"No juegues conmigo, M"**

La tarde se pasó a lo grande, para todos, Alaric y Enzo se cruzaron con Elena en el mercado de las pulgas, llamado así debido a que los reyes de esa época dieron su ropa de forma gratuita repleta de pulgas a ese pequeño mercado, y a partir de ese momento tomó ese nombre. Ninguno de los tres comentó nada con respecto a Damon o al beso o a cualquier cosa, se la pasaron bien, mirando los objetos, a los turistas y sacándose unas fotos, en otro lugar de París, Damon esperaba impaciente en un pub de alta clase a Tom, estaba nervioso sí, cosa que nunca estaba tan abiertamente, pero tampoco podía pedir un milagro, no podía controlar sus emociones así como así, la cosa no era tan fácil.

Mientras esperaba una de las camareras, vestida de forma muy provocativa, estilo Maid de Japón le ofreció su bebida y su teléfono en una servilleta.

-Merci beaucoup…-le sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida, justo cuando un hombre trajeado se dejaba caer a su lado, la mirada de Damon se enturbia al instante.

-Hola Damon-pronunció en italiano-¿cómo te va la vida?

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí Silas?

-Prefiero que me llamen Tom, ¿no lo sabías?-le sonrió complacido, amaba que Damon se sintiese tan hecho mierda, y perdido por el mundo, le conocía bien.

-No, claro que no, porque si lo fuese sabido no estaría aquí ahora mismo-tuvo el ademán de levantarse, pero Tom le frenó enseñándole su arma.

-Siéntate querido, no vayamos a montar un espectáculo, a fin de cuentas somos familia, ¿cierto?-le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su afecto con un leve apretón de hombro, Damon se tensó al instante, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Mason le había follado y duro, todo este tiempo creyendo que esta mierda iba a servir para alejar su apellido se encuentra con este tipo, con el hijo de ese hijo de la gran puta, y lo pensó, ¿su familia tenía algo que ver con todo esto? La sola idea de hacer daño a Elena le ponía enfermo.

-No somos nada, solo…-cierra los ojos para calmar sus nervios, no son nada-tu solo eres el hijo de un cabrón, ¿te basta para saber lo que siento ahora mismo?

-Hemos venido a hablar de mi novia, Amara.

-No, he venido para recibir el primer movimiento con Elena.

-Amara quiere hablar con ella cuando termine este mes, el periodo de tiempo que estéis aquí, y quiere saber si hay algún peligro con el tema de sus padres.

-No, aquí nada-se cruzó de brazos-Mason se iba a encargar de eso.

-Tu no sabes mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sé lo suficiente, ¿te queda claro?-le aclaró realmente estaba sintiendo asco de si mismo por estar respirando el mismo aire que ese tío, por estar en la misma sala y encima casi voluntariamente, Mason lo había hecho aposta.

-Clarísimo-se levantó dejándole una tarjeta codificada, Damon casi ni la miró sabía perfectamente que era la información del caso-Hasta luego Damon.

-Vete al Infierno Silas.

_Damon miraba con admiración y pena el cuerpo de su madre, estaba tumbada entre almohadones, como si fuese una reina de cuento, con la única diferencia que estaba repleta de marcas negras y moradas por todo su cuerpo, no le había revisado el médico, ni siquiera había venido y él no se había atrevido a hacer nada, solo se pasaba las tardes allí, evadiendo a Matt, a Jeremy y a sus madres preocupadas, no quería que nadie supiese lo que estaban viviendo en casa por miedo a lo que podía hacer ese hombre del demonio, el sonido de unas llaves le puso a la defensiva alterando a su madre, que le agarró con fuerzas, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la mano del pequeño niño._

_-No hagas nada mi amor, ¿lo entiendes? Te quiero muchísimo._

_-Mami-pero la mujer no le escuchó, le soltó la mano, y Damon ya no sintió su leve respiración, asustado se montó en la cama buscando el pulso de su convaleciente madre, pero no encontró nada, empezó a gritar asustada, a pedir ayuda, pero la única ayuda que recibió fue la de ese hombre, que le agarró de la cadera y tiró de él-¡Suéltame asesino! ¡Suéltame!_

_-¿¡Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano!?-Damon se quedó quieto entre sus brazos y sintió asco de si mismo, dejó de luchar por unos segundos hasta que ese demonio lo soltó en el suelo, entonces Damon aprovechó la ocasión para salir corriendo por las escaleras, llorando como un niño chico que acababa de perder lo único que le mantenía con vida, no podía ser cierto, su madre no podía haberse ido así de fácil, días en vela, días llorando y rezando a un Dios que nunca creyó en él, y ahora, simplemente le dejaba solo, la odió por eso, la odió con toda su alma, mientras corría la voz de un chico la sobresaltó._

_-Hola hermanito-era Silas, tenía diez años más que él, y era igual de arrogante y cabronazo que ese demonio que estaba en la habitación de su madre._

_-No eres mi hermano, y nunca lo serás._

_-Ya me gustaría que eso fuese cierto-se acercó a él con esa sonrisa tan retorcida que tanto odiaba-El problema Damon es que no tienes a más nadie en todo el mundo-Damon retrocedió-y ahora mismo la fortuna de tus difuntos padres me pertenece._

-¿Se encuentra bien?-lo primero que vio Damon al salir de sus recuerdos fue el escote de esa camarera tan sexy, sonrió de medio lado, luego tendría tiempo de arrepentirse.

La agarró de la muñeca y sin pensarlo le plantó un beso en los labios que humedecería las bragas de cualquier mujer que estuviese cerca de ellos, para Damon fue una forma de liberarse de sentirse mejor persona pero en ese momento lo único que sintió fue repulsión sobre sí mismo, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar eran en los ojos color chocolate de su angelito.

Gruñó, se dejó arrastrar hasta una de las salitas donde descansaba el personal, empujó a la camarera contra la pared mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, le daba igual lo que su corazón o su cabeza dijese, necesitaba deshacerse de esa testosterona acumulada, aunque fuese ir contra sus pensamientos.

Ya se preocuparía más tarde.

* * *

Olé! **Y sabemos un poco más del pasado de Damon** y la identidad de Tom Avery, el novio de Pierce, ¿qué pensáis de todo esto? **¿Todo se va enredando aún más?** ¡Pues sip! (lo siento :P)

**Sé que dije que tardaría más en subir**, pero he subido por dos razones: he terminado el episodio 25 y _he ganado en el Reto de OTP con mis dos historias Delena ¡soy feliz! ¡Muy feliz!_

* * *

Ya he respondido a la mayoría de los reviews, pero personalmente quiero daros las gracias y deciros que no perdáis detalle que todo es crucial en esta historia.

Ya sabéis que Damon está atado de alguna manera a los planes de Amara y de Tom, también sabéis que la química de **Delena está a punto de estallar** ¬¬ soy cruel...os prometo que más pronto que tarde habrá...algo más ;)

* * *

La semana que viene subiré el primer episodio de Calle Bourbon. Estad atentos.

* * *

**Para el próximo episodio,** si queréis que suba **tenemos que llegar entre 90-100 reviews**, hago esto porque necesito tiempo, seguramente subiré antes pero** si llegamos a los 100 os subo el capítulo ENSEGUIDA, incluso me planteó un mini maratón ¬¬**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y demás!


	12. ¿Es real?

_**_¿Preparados...? ¿Listos...? ¡A leer!_**_

* * *

_**12: ¿Es real…?**_

"_La primera misión_" pasó sin ningún error, y así estuvieron las primeras semanas en París, cumpliendo pequeñas misiones y sin complicaciones, mientras que disfrutaban del cálido clima de París en esa época del año, Elena, estaba acostada tomando el sol en la hamaca mientras releía una vez más lo que había escrito, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada, ¿en serio había escrito esa estupidez? sin pensarlo mucho y con muy pocas ganas de editarlo arrancó las hojas y las lanzó a la piscina, que el agua se encargase de eliminar la tinta de esas hojas maltrechas, las observó detenidamente, como si algo se le escapase de entre los dedos, cuando sintió unas risas femeninas desde el otro lado de la valla que separaba la casa del exterior.

-Otra vez no por favor-se hundió aún más en la hamaca y cubriendo su rostro con las gafas de sol, no quería volver a ver más otro trozo de carne como Damon le llamaba entrando en el jardín con una mano en su polla y con la otra en su boca, no, definitivamente no quería ver eso, pero lo iba a ver.

Una chica de pelo cobrizo y con una bikini minúsculo, si es que no era la ropa interior, cruzó la verja, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Elena que la miraba con un gesto de asco y de repulsión, pero ese trozo de carne no pareció molestarle, llevaba algo en la mano que no consiguió descifrar hasta que entró Damon detrás lamiéndole el cuello, esta vez sí quiso vomitar.

-Huy...si lo quieres tendrás que venir a por él _cheri_-alzó la prenda, y Elena pudo ver que, para no variar, sus calzoncillos, se ruborizó casi al instante y quiso mirar para otro lado, pero era imposible porque en ese momento Damon se percató en ella.

-Si quieres unirte…-alzó las cejas en tono sugerente, y Elena lo único que pudo hacer es concentrarse en su lectura, más bien en fingir concentración, Damon se encogió de hombros, y empezó a saborear la "carne", estuvo a punto de comentar algo para sacar de sus casillas al angelito pero en ese momento entró Enzo desde el interior de la casa al jardín-¿Te apuntas?

-No pienso compartir mierdas tío-le aclaró con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que esto estaba jodiendo lo que hubiesen tenido esos dos antes-Prefiero bañarme un rato.

-Eso lo haré después-se dejó tirar por la morena que le acababa de poner la mano en todo su sexo, el solo, le dio media vuelta para meter su mano entre la ropa de la chica, ambos desaparecieron en el interior de la casa.

Elena bufó, quitándose las gafas y apartando el cuaderno miró a su amigo que solamente le sonrió, como diciendo "Es Damon, acostúmbrate"

Pero Elena no podía, y cada vez que le veía venir con una chica nueva se le hervía la sangre, sin tener ganas de darle más explicaciones a Enzo recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes se colocó los auriculares, aunque su habitación estuviese alejada de la de Damon no estaba dispuesta a escucharles desde la distancia, eso era peor que haberlos visto entrar juntos. Enzo se fijó en ella, iba tensa muy tensa, soltó todo el aire contenido y le dio una patada a la hamaca, odiaba que Elena se fijase más en Damon que en él, ¿qué le veía?

Elena subió las escaleras con paso firme, contando hasta diez, o incluso hasta cien para no explotar, se dirigió a su habitación y la abrió de golpe. Era cierto que estaba actuando como una niña consentida, ella no era nadie para estar celosa pero una cosa era eso y otra era ir a por ella, Damon estaba en su cuarto, tumbado con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su cama y como única prenda unos pantalones cortos-única prenda-y en sus manos llevaba una cajita de condones, Elena respiró hondo antes de hacerse notar.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?-le gritó, se mordió la lengua y se clavó en el sitio para no montar un espectáculo, es que de verdad no comprendía el comportamiento tan infantil de Damon, el chico, como respuesta, se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuese con él-¿No tienes un "trozo de carne" esperándote ahí afuera? ¿¡Os es que pretendes que te deje mi cama!? ¡Ni de coña amigo!

Damon la miró dubitativo, se removió para salir de la cama, dejando al descubierto totalmente su torso desnudo, le gustaba la reacción que tenía la chica cada vez que veía su cuerpo, por eso se acercó despacio con esa pícara sonrisa entre los labios. La chica tragó saliva y apartó bruscamente la mirada de su cuerpo, pero mirarle directamente a los ojos tampoco era buena idea, retrocedió dándose contra la puerta cerrada, ¿cuando la había cerrado?

-¿Sabes que todo esto se acabaría si me lo pidieras?

-¿Y por qué iba a tener ese poder sobre ti?-le espetó con odio, estaba cansada de esos juegos de idas y venidas con Damon, era él que impedía que todo esto se acabase.

-Porque quiere besarte ahora mismo, y si no lo hago es porque no soy capaz de ser el culpable de que algo tan puro como tu se manche.

-No soy una paloma Damon.

-¿Eso es que puedo besarte?-su mirada reflejaba dolor, tristeza y miedo, sus ojos azules eran como dos océanos en miniatura, dos océanos que dependían de ella para que brillaran de esa forma, Damon era frágil en ese momento y Elena no supo qué decir ni que hacer, el chico sonrió-Eres una nena muy hermosa…-le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Damon…

-¿Puedo?-preguntó, acercando su rostro a un par de centímetros del de la chica, sentir su olor, su aliento sobre su boca era una tentación que no quería que se escapase de sus dedos-Si no me paras ahora…

-¿Te he dicho que hables?-sonrió, intentando quitar un poco de tensión en ese momento, el chico soltó una carcajada, pero no por eso, el momento perdió algo de brillo, ambos estaban sumergidos en su propia burbuja, esperando la reacción del otro, fue Elena la que tomó la iniciativa y agarró el rostro del chico con ambas manos, Damon cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y acercó sus labios a los de la chica.

Fue un mero roce que consiguió alterar cada neurona del cuerpo de ambos, fue la chica la que entreabrió los labios dándole completo acceso a Damon, el chico, sumergido en esas sensaciones tan plancenteras no lo pensó ni una vez más para introducir su lengua tímidamente en la boca de la chica. Como si ese fuese un gesto natural, ambos comenzaron una lucha de poder, donde sus manos y sus bocas tenían el control total de esa batalla. Eran puro fuego, dos llamas solitarias que se consumían en una sola, la chica jadeó contra su boca, apartando una mano para cerrar como pudo el pestillo de su cuarto, Damon la agarró de las caderas, acercándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo, gimió al sentir las manos de Elena clavadas en su espalda, tirando de él hacia el interior del cuarto.

-Eres salvaje angelito-sonrió contra su boca, mientras la chica enredaba una de sus manos en el cabello azabache de Damon, llevaba deseando hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, el chico apartó sus labios del control de la chica, estaba roja, con los labios hinchados y con ese brillo de deseo que tanto le excitaba, él estaba igual pero tenía mucho más control que ella-Espera fiera…

-No, espera tú-le aclaró con una sonrisita tonta-Vas a echar a esa zorra de tu cuarto.

-La zorra hace tiempo que se ha largado-movió las cejas con insinuación, la chica sin comprender sus palabras, dibujó una mueca de disgusto-Era un truco, todas ellas eran un truco para que reaccionaras, para ver si había una posibilidad.

-Te deseo Damon, solo me has tocado los huevos sin motivo, eras tú el que me apartabas-le pegó un leve empujón.

-Hey nena, no hagas eso.

-¿El qué?

-Apartarme de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que haces tú, Damon, tú me obligas a tomar medidas-el chico la agarró de las caderas, abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso sobre el hombro-Y como sigas así se me va a olvidar mi nombre.

-Mmm, suena tentador.

-Idiota-se dio la vuelta, quedando a escasos centímetros de él, enredó los brazos en su cuello-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Disfrutar? ¿Tu y yo?

-Sin compromiso.

-Sin ataduras, solo viviendo el momento.

-Me parece bien-sonrió-Y sin presiones.

-Ya, pues díselo a mi amiguito-la chica se apartó dando un salto, estaba roja como un tomate-¡que es broma angelito! Elena en serio no te voy a pedir nada de nada, solo lo que tu me ofrezcas.

-Y…

-Y nada Elena, cuando estés preparada.

-¿Vamos a fingir que somos algo?

-Ya no hay que fingir nada-se acercó a ella insinuante-solo que somos amigos..._íntimos_-ladeó el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma muy sexy-Me gusta ese bañador.

-¡Tonto!-se tapó con ambas manos, fue un gesto inútil porque el chico se lanzó sobre ella, las risas y los besos inundaron la habitación durante unos minutos, Damon se había pasado las primeras semanas rehuyendo a Elena, pero cada vez era más imposible, sabía que estaba mal, que él no era el adecuado para ella, que él le había mentido casi desde que la conoció, que era un traidor y que al final, ella se acabaría yendo como su madre, como todos sus seres queridos, no, no estaba dispuesto a eso, pero al final, de tanto resistirse comenzó un juego donde ni siquiera él tenía el control, ya estaba agotado de fingir indiferencia, su deseo por ella era superior a sus fuerzas.

Ella era...una luz.

_Su_ luz.

Estaban tumbado sobre las sábanas-completamente vestidos-mirando el techo de la habitación como si fuese la cosa más espectacular de sus vidas, cuando en realidad tendrían que estar en el exterior disfrutando de París, pero para ambos, ese era el lugar en el que querían estar y el momento que más deseaban, la chica se colocó a horcajadas sobre Damon, el chico agarró sus piernas.

-Elena-comenzó sugerente, dibujando pequeñas eses en uno de sus muslos-Una cosa es que te diga que esperaré y otra muy distinta...es que me tientes, no soy de piedra.

-Lo sé...y eres el primer hombre en mi vida-musitó, mientras sentía su respiración-Y..me gusta tenerte así…

-Que mala eres…

-Que irreal se ve esto.

-¿Mi cuerpo?-se quejó.

-Nop-le acarició el pecho-estar así contigo, llevo deseándolo desde…

-¿Desde…?-le preguntó, enarcando una ceja, la chica se sintió morir al darse cuenta que sus secretos podían quedar al descubierto, ¿desde cuándo lo deseaba? No estaba segura, tal vez desde el primer día, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con ese adonis de ojos eléctricos, tal vez fue en ese momento o cuando sus brazos la rodearon o cuando de su boca salió el primer angelito, fuese cual fuese no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, no cuando sus inseguridades seguían ahí.

Al ver la pocas ganas de la chica de responder, Damon se dio la vuelta, sin liberar a Elena de su agarre, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te sirve de consuelo decirte…?-la chica le miró atentamente, frunciendo el ceño al no comprender sus palabras-¿que me siento igual que tú, en estos momentos?

-¿Débil, patético, la tía más idiota del mundo?

El chico soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, iba a decir inseguro, pero todo eso también se me puede aplicar-la abrazó con fuerza, habían dicho que esa relación se basaría en hacer un poco real la mentira que tenían ante el mundo y especialmente ante Mason, pero ahora mismo, no parecía ni de lejos una farsa, y Damon no tardó mucho en darse cuenta, pero, ¿qué más le daba? Necesitaba eso, comprender que estaba sintiendo en su interior, la miró a los ojos, a esos ojos castaños y supo que eso no podía estar mal.

-¿Elena?-la voz potente de Enzo rompió la magia que los envolvía, Damon murmuró algo inaudible, una forma de reírse de las palabras de Enzo, supuso la chica pero no le dio más importancia, porque ahora mismo, lo único que le preocupaba era que su amigo, ese inglés que estaba sintiendo algo por ella, descubriese esto, se apartó de Damon, el cual se cabreó casi al instante.

-Un momento, tenía los cascos...y me iba a duchar-dijo rápidamente, chocando unas palabras con las otras, Enzo no pareció sospechar porque le aclaró que le esperaba abajo para comer algo-¡Vale! ¡Diez…!

-Veinte-le lanzó un cojín-¿quince?

-¡Quince minutos!

-No hay problema, sé preparar las mejores crepes que hayas probado en tu vida-gritó alegre desde detrás de la puerta, la chica rodó los ojos.

-¡Estamos en París, Enzo, las he probado y muy buenas!-le aclaró en broma, y Damon hizo el gesto de los dos dedos apunto de vomitar, pero al estar de espaldas a él, Elena no lo vio.

-Ya, ya lo veremos morena-la voz se fue apagando, y la chica supo que Enzo se había ido, suspiró aliviada, apoyando ambas manos en la puerta, no podía permitirse que nadie supiese esa relación que Damon y ella tenían, no cuando ella no tenía claro que significaba todo esto, justo cuando se iba a girar, para enfrentarse a Damon notó como unas manos rodeaban su cadera, sonrió como una tonta al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello.

Quiso girarse pero Damon se lo impidió, la tenía apresada contra la puerta y su cuerpo musculoso, se tensó por unos segundos pero enseguida se relajó entre los brazos del chico.

-Eres hermosa…-comentó el chico entre beso y beso-Y...lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.

-Exagerado-sonrió ella, dándose la vuelta, para poder besarlo en los labios-Pero tu también eres lo mejor...que me ha pasado en toda la vida.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que un ruido los despertó de su ensoñación, la chica echó a Damon de la habitación de un golpe seco mientras se recuperaba de la intensidad del momento. Por supuesto, Damon era lo mejor que le había pasado pero no era lo único, todo lo que tenía ahora, era lo mejor en su vida, lo que no entendía era porque había reaccionado así, como si quisiese que Damon la abrazase para siempre.

Damon bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde su amigo se peleaba con el bote de la crema pastelera, sonrió y se acercó hasta él, robándole un trocito de tortita.

-Está rico-le felicitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Enzo puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó el plato entero-Solo iba a coger una, tampoco tienes que reaccionar así.

-¿No tenías algo que hacer hoy? Cualquier cosa me vale, menos molestar-le señaló con una paleta repleta de una masa extraña, Damon le miró fijamente, sin ningún preámbulo se levantó pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

-Si, tengo cosas que hacer-sonrió-Pero tu no vas a hacer nada para poner la misión en peligro.

-¿Hacer como qué?

-Elena es mi supuesta novia, no hagas que parezca que me está engañando, ¿entendido?

-¿Tío de qué vas?-se apartó asqueado-Eres tú el que se trae una vagina nueva cada tres horas, no me hables de engañar o de fingir, no te pega.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana, ella no-le advirtió, y Enzo quiso partirle la cara ahí mismo pero le fue imposible porque en ese momento la chica entró en la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó en la silla, ignorando la conversación tan incómoda y tensa que habían tenido Damon y Enzo hacía un minuto, nadie dijo nada-Me tengo que ir, adiós chicos, angelito

-Idiota-le devolvió el saludo, Damon se hizo el ofendido pero salió de la sala sin decir más nada, Elena miró el camino que había tomado, y recordó que ahora mismo iría a buscar otra forma de entretenerse y eso hizo que un nudo se le instalara en el estómago.

Pero Enzo tenía el don de sacarle siempre una sonrisa y durante unas horas estuvo bastante entretenida entre los fogones, disfrutando de un día perfecto con el que consideraba su mejor amigo, sonrió al pensarlo. Enzo era más que un amigo, le miró fijamente mientras se limpiaba el chocolate de su rostro, era como un hermano, como ese hermano que nunca tuvo, y se sintió mal. Damon y ella le estaban traicionando.

Damon se pasó todo lo que quedaba de día cumpliendo, junto a Ric una serie de misiones clave, que para su vera no eran más que una forma de entretenerlos porque la misión verdadera era mucho más profunda que esa, por eso andaba bastante despistado cuando cumplieron el cambio con uno de los mayores cómplices de Mason.

-Damon andas en las nubes-le aclaró Ric desde el coche-Casi no confían en nosotros, ¡que pensaban que éramos topos!

-¿Qué van a pensar eso?-le quitó importancia el chico desde el copiloto contando el dinero que había en la tarjeta-¡Espera!

-¿¡Y ahora qué!?-sin apartar la vista de la carretera le prestó atención a Damon que se puso como loco a comprobar la cantidad una vez más-Damon no me asustes, ¿¡qué cojones pasa!?

-Que nos han timado-sacó su pistola-da la vuelta, esos cabrones no saben a qué están jugando.

-¿Damon? ¡¿Qué coño haces?!

-¡Han timado a Mason en nuestro turno, no quiero más problemas!

-¿¡Y te vas a poner a pegar tiros en mitad de París!? ¿¡estamos locos!? ¡No voy a apuntarme a esa locura Damon, ¡no he matado en mi vida!

-Ni yo-le quitó el volante, dando la vuelta en mitad de la carretera, varios coches le llamaron la atención pero a Damon no le importó, tomó el control del coche aún notando las quejas de su amigo, forcejeó unos segundos hasta que Ric se cansó y empezó a conducir él directo a la zona de estafa, no tardaron mucho en llegar, la zona estaba totalmente desalojada pero eso no impidió que Damon saliese del coche con su arma.

-¡Damon, joder!-aparcó Ric, mandó un mensaje a Mason pidiéndole protección aérea, pero estaba claro que Damon no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más, tras poner todo en orden, Ric cogió su arma y siguió de cerca a su amigo.

Después de mirar todo el lugar y darse cuenta de que allí no había ni rastro de esos ladrones Damon empezó a dar patadas a unas cajas abandonadas, Ric le miró desde la distancia, comprendía a su amigo, ambos tenían que dar cuentas a Mason y seguramente sus deudas aumentarían un poco más.

-Cálmate Damon, Mason les hará pagar.

-Sabes mejor que nadie-rió-que irá a por nosotros, no a por ellos-se dejó caer al suel-¿¡cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta!?

-Porque ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo-se cruzó de brazos, Damon le miró fijamente-en que estas misiones son un mero entretenimiento, Damon, dime de una vez que planea Mason con Elena…

-Deja ese tema…

-No, no lo voy a dejar, esa chica no estaba en el trato con Mason, no tienes porque sucumbir a sus deseos, ¡es que no te entiendo tío!

-¡Acaban de robarnos! ¿¡y a ti solo te importa esa misión!?-gritó, cabreado porque otra vez le echase en cara sus errores, lo que no sabía Damon era que Ric lo hacía aposta porque, hacía unas semanas había visto en sus ojos la duda, había visto luz, esperanza, no pensaba, no quería herirle pero necesitaba que Damon se diese cuenta de lo que sentía-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-¿Pero si se lo puedes hacer a Elena?-le espetó-¿A esa chica que confía en ti? Damon has caído muy bajo, te ayudé, me metí en esto por ti, y ahora, no te reconozco.

-¡No me hagas reír!-se apartó-¿¡Qué crees que no sé que trabajas para Jenna!?

-¿Qué?-se quedó callado, pálido, Damon soltó una carcajada irónica-Damon, no sé de qué me hablas.

-No me vengas con esas Ric-le imitó-ambos sabemos que Jenna trabaja solo para el Gobierno, y que tú le estás ayudando.

-Jenna es una doble, eso todos lo sabemos-retrocedió sin creerse todavía que su fachada estuviese resquebrajándose tan rápidamente, Damon le puso una mano en el hombro-Damon nunca te haría daño.

-Ni yo a ti-sonrió-solo esperaba equivocarme con mis acusaciones pero ya ves que ambos ocultamos cosas, tú eres un topo y encima eres de las pocas personas que conoces la cara del Cuervo, debería matarte.

-Damon-echó mano de su arma en su bolsillo-No puedes estar acusando sin fundamentos.

-No me los pidas Ric-se apartó sonriendo-que los tengo, y ahora mismo podría ir con el cuento a Mason y tu y Jenna estarían muertos, pero claro, sois mi puta familia, y no me atrevo, el caso es, ¿vosotros dos os atreveriais?

-Damon.

-Deja de fingir Ric, sé lo que te estás preguntando, "¿desde cuándo lo sabe?"-se pavoneó-O mejor, "Me cago en la puta…" o "Ya no tengo que fingir que soy su colega…"

-No te pases Damon-le avisó-eres mi amigo, eso no es mentira.

-Ya claro-bufó-Ya se ve lo amigo mío que eres. No me vengas con que no sabes que si tienes que entregar a Mason no caigo yo, ¡vamos hombre!

-Damon escúchame-intentó agarrarle-Ahora que lo sabes puedes ayudarnos, la misión esta de Elena nos puede servir para ayudarte y que caigan…

-Sabes mejor que nadie que si cae Mason caemos los demás, no podrás ayudarme ni a mi ni a Enzo, ¿o es que te niegas a verlo?-mientras discutían un helicóptero pasó por dentale de sus cabezas, Ric, cubriéndose el rostro miró hacia arriba, pensando que se trataba de la ayuda de Mason, pero no fue, hasta que sintió los brazos y el cuerpo de Damon cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un tiroteo.

-Mierda-consiguió vocalizar cuando se escondieron, temporalmente, detrás del coche, ahí no estaba del todo a salvo, pero era mejor que nada-¿¡quién coño son!?

-Ni idea, Ric, ni idea, pero hay que espabilar-volvieron a sentir las balas en su cabeza, Damon le señaló el franco izquierdo y el se preparó para el derecho, era una locura, estaban muertos si lo intentaban pero no les quedaba otra-A la de tres: tres….dos….uno…

-¡Espera!-le agarró del brazo-Lo siento Damon, os quiero a los dos…

-¿Qué hemos dicho de mariconadas?-suspiró-Saldremos de esta, y si no...ya sabes, quería morir en esto.

Ambos sabían que no era cierto, Damon no quería morir en batalla, quería poder vivir una vida antes que morir en esto, pero ahora mismo, esa posibilidad era nula, los dos lo sabían, por eso nunca contradecían al otro cuando decía esa falsa afirmación.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos salieron por los dos francos, dispuestos a disparar, pero ahora no se oía nada, solo el sonido del helicóptero, de él salió una escalera de donde bajó el mismísimo Mason, ambos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Odiaban esto.

-¿¡Eres subnormal, Mason!?-no le importaba que se tratara de su jefe, y menos le importó que de ese mismo helicóptero salieran cuatro tíos armados hasta las narices, ahora mismo, en lo único que podía pensar con claridad era en que había estado a punto de palmarla, y no quería morir, no en ese momento. Mason le sonreía con suficiencia, mientras los demás hombres guardaban sus armas.

-Chicos, chicos...pensaba que eran los ladrones.

-Oh claro, no nos conoces bien-bromeó Ric-Es que ni te has dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

-No sabéis aceptar una broma.

-Lo que pasa es que estamos hasta los huevos.

-¡Se acabó!-cortó de raíz-Me acaban de robar por vuestra culpa, tomad esto como un pequeño castigo, lo habéis probado, si os llega a dar una bala me tendría que conformar con Enzo y Elena.

-No tiene gracia-comentó furioso Damon, cruzándose de brazos, Ric le observó de reojo-No lo hemos hecho aposta.

-No, ya os enteraríais si ese fuese el caso, pero si tenéis la culpa de no daros cuenta, ahora vais a volver a la casa, esta noche iré para deciros cual será vuestra misión castigo, he perdido un par de millones por vuestra tontería, os lo haré pagar donde más os duele…-sus últimas palabras fueron directas para Damon.

Damon y Ric asintieron de mala gana, volvieron a casa sin comentar nada, ni respecto al robo ni sobre el descubrimiento de la traición de Ric. Entraron en silencio, pero la paz o la incomodidad que reinaba entre ellos se vio frenada por la entrada de la alocada de Elena, iba vestida con un vestido veraniego de color azul, Enzo la seguía de cerca, con una camiseta del mismo tono y unos shorts oscuros.

-Hola chicos-por el careto de sus amigos Enzo supo que algo había salido mal, Damon le ignoró y se dirigió al sofá, Enzo le echó un vistazo para después centrarse en Ric-Ha sido de pena.

-Peor que eso-bufó-Ha sido pésimo, nos han robado y nos han disparado.

-¿Qué?-soltó Elena asustada-¿Os han hecho daño?

-No, era todo un truco de Mason-comentó Damon, intentando calmar a la chica con una leve mueca, pero Elena no vio sus intenciones solo veía que Mason estaba como una cabra-Quería hacernos pagar por el mierda robo, es que somos idiotas-se quitó los zapatos.

-No, Mason es el idiota.

-Elena…

-No, Damon, ¿¡a quién se le ocurre!?

-Hemos perdido un par de millones.

-¿¡Ahora le defiendes!?

-¡No estoy defendiendo a nadie!-puso los ojos en blanco-Anda angelito, ven-le señaló el sofá, la chica a regañadientes se sentó a su lado pero con la mayor distancia posible-Estamos bien, ¿no lo ves? Mason nos necesita, aún.

-¿Y cuando no os necesite?-preguntó asustada, teniendo saber la respuesta, Damon pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos café, y tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no quería que la cosa se complicase aún más, pero antes de poder o decir algo, Enzo se acercó y abrazó a la chica, dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Damon se sintió morir en un segundo, y quiso partirle la cara y marcar su territorio. Pero sólo se mantuvo firme y callado.

-Eso no pasará, tú confía en mi preciosa.

-No sé…

-Vamos anda, ¿no íbamos a ir a la fiesta? ¿Venis chicos?-Damon le fulminó con la mirada, no podía ir, y saber que no podría estar cerca de esta "parejita" le ponía enfermo.

-No podemos-intercedió Ric, como si se oliese el problema desde la distancia, se sentó en medio de Elena y Damon-Lo siento chicos, id sin nosotros.

-Oh-agachó la cabeza la chica-Pues os estábamos esperando-comentó apenada-¿por qué no?

-Estamos cansados...y castigados, lo siento.

-Otro día será.

Enzo jaló a Elena fuera del sofá, la chica dudó, al ver el mar de dudas que eran los ojos de Damon pero tampoco se podía negar a Enzo, ¿o si? Se había pasado toda la tarde con él, tiene derecho a decirle que se quedaba con Damon, pero entonces tendría que dar muchas explicaciones innecesarias, y esa pequeña historia, que ni había empezado, se rompería en mil pedazos, frunció los labios y se dejó sacar sin apartar los ojos de los del chico.

En cuanto oyeron el rugido de un motor Ric y Damon se relajaron, Ric se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Damon se levantaba dispuesto a darse una ducha relajante y olvidarse que había estado a punto de parecer un neandertal.

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando Damon se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Mason se levantó de un salto de su cama, se calzó unos zapatos y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? "Donde más os duele"

-¡Alaric!-gritó desesperado, Ric estaba viendo una película por el portátil con los cascos puestos, le arrebató el aparato-Ya sé...que quería decir…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nosotros no vamos a hacer la misión...nos quiere hacer daño Ric…

-¿Y?-tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Damon-¡Hijo de puta!-cogió su teléfono, aunque la diferencia horaria era clara le daba igual si Jenna se estaba levantando o estaba dormida-No me lo coge…

-Ni Enzo.

* * *

¡Comienzo el mini maratón y las emociones fuertes!

_¿Os ha gustado el episodio? ¿Abriendo bocas...? _

_Porque a partir de ahora vienen muchas curvas y problemas a lo grande, tal vez el delena tome un giro, ¿agradable? ¿brusco? no lo sabemos, tampoco sabemos que pasa por la cabecita de nuestros protagonistas y de los sociópatas que andan a su alrededor._

* * *

_¡Gracias por los reviews! _Si seguimos así vamos a superarnos cada día más! Os quiero muchísimo!

* * *

Mañana, más o menos a la misma hora tendréis nuevo episodio pero** si queréis adelantar la hora solo tenéis que comentar**, ¿cuántos comentarios? No sé, los suficientes como para que decida adelantar nuevo episodio antes de tiempo.

* * *

Si queréis estar al tanto de los fanfics, ser los primeros en recibir actualizaciones, spoilers y demás solo tenéis que añadirme en FB, en mi página, un like es igual a mucha información. Veréis la página en mi perfil.

* * *

Antes de nada, vuelvo a decir, **solo serán TRES CAPÍTULOS**, nada más, para actualizaciones más seguidas tengo que terminar la historia primero. Sorry :(


	13. Miedo A Lo Desconocido

**_13: Miedo a lo Desconocido_**

El miedo a lo desconocido es algo que puede descontrolarnos casi al segundo, la sola idea de que algo salga de nuestro ámbito nos pone enfermos, porque dejamos de ser nosotros quiénes controlan nuestra vida, eso es lo que le sucede a Damon y a Alaric, por una milésima de segundo han perdido el control de las personas que más aman.

Alaric nervioso sigue intentando contactar con Jenna, mientras Damon no para de llamar a Enzo dejando en su contestador mensajes amenazantes, pero ninguno de los dos consigue calmar el miedo que crece en ellos, casi sin pensarlo Damon recoge su chaqueta, aún sabiendo que iba en contra del castigo de Mason se dirigió al exterior, Ric tardó en reaccionar pero esta vez no le frenó todo lo contrario cogió sus cosas y lo acompañó, no dieron ni dos pasos cuando notaron que estaban totalmente rodeados, Damon retrocedió dándose de bruces con Alaric.

-¡¿Qué haces ahora?!-le espetó de mala gana, apartándole de un empujón pero no dio ni un paso cuando reconoció el problema. Mason-¿¡A qué viene esto Mason!?

-A que no aprendéis la lección-los empujó con sus hombres-por eso os vengo a aclarar unos puntos de nuestros acuerdos, si no os importa claro.

Los dos chicos fueron arrastrados contra su voluntad para sentarse, varios de los hombres de Mason tuvieron que aclarar sus "condiciones" a Damon que no le quedaba muy claro eso de esperar pacientemente sentado, esta incertidumbre le estaba matando de veras. Ric en cambio sólo podía pensar en Jenna, Mason no tenía porque ir contra ella, la necesitaba pero si por casualidad iba en su busca solo para putearle todo podía quedar descubierto, esa sola idea le ponía enfermo.

Mason, encantado por la situación de sus amigos, se relajó en el sofá, miró el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba siempre consigo y después le lanzó un rápido vistazo a la zona.

-Muy bonito todo…-sonrió-Antes de que empecemos por donde ustedes quieren que empiece me pondré con lo básico.

-Mason al…-no le dio tiempo a replicar porque uno de los hombres, o matones mejor dicho, le golpeó en la cabeza, Ric le agarró a tiempo antes de que cayese.

-¡Creo que no te ha quedado del todo claro que quien manda en esta casa, o en cualquier lado soy yo!

-Las cosas me están…

-¡Para!-Ric se adelantó al aviso de Mason, callando así a su amigo al instante-Díganos lo que tengas que decirnos.

-Siempre tan servicial Alaric, todavía me sigo preguntando porque abandonaste tu investigación en la Universidad.

Alaric no contestó, esperó pacientemente a que Mason se desahogara, ellos no tenían la culpa de que esos tíos lo fueran estafado, de lo único que eran culpables era de no haber estado concentrados pero eso a Mason no le importaba, y ya lo estaba demostrando una vez más.

-Te rescaté de ese agujero negro donde tu solo te metiste, Damon-el aludido le miró sin rechistar, era verdad, el solo se había metido en lo de Mason pero también era verdad que el aludido no le puso las cosas demasiado feas al principio-Y tu, porque quisiste, así que, ¿por qué os cuesta tanto aceptar mi palabra?

Ninguno respondió en voz alta.

-Muy bien, os dejaré claro lo que tenéis que hacer, no me vais a deber nada, no en metálico pero en cambio me voy a divertir de lo lindo con ustedes, ¿qué os parece? ¿Jugamos?

Damon y Alaric se miraron fugazmente, sabían que no tenían otra, que Mason no les estaba ofreciendo un opción si no el camino que tenían que recorrer pasase lo que pasase.

-Aceptamos.

-Bien, tengo a dos hombres vigilando a Jenna, la chiquita está en su apartamento trabajando, muy responsable por su parte.

-¡Ella no la ha cagado, hemos sido nosotros!

-He dicho: ¡a jugar!-le advirtió con tono amenazante-Y eso vamos a hacer, vamos a jugar, y este juego va a tener tres partes, una en equipo y dos individualmente, ¿¡entendido!?

-Si-dijeron a regañadientes, Ric tenía el corazón en un puño, deseoso porque Jenna se diese cuenta y no jugase mal sus cartas esperó pacientemente los siguientes movimientos de Mason teniendo más que claro que quería acabar con ese hombre.

-Perfecto, como iba, Jenna está sola en su casa, y mis hombres han conseguido incomunicarla, lo que se le puede hacer a una hacker más no, esta parte consiste en que tu, mi amigo parlanchín-señaló a Ric, que se tensó al instante-vas a tener que desbloquear un virus de alta tecnología a tiempo, porque si no...el gas se activará automáticamente reaccionando así a las velas aromáticas que nuestra hacker favorita utiliza siempre, ¿o es qué pensabas que no os conozco? Sé lo que os gusta, y sé donde duele.

-¡Eso es jugar con una vida!-intervino Damon, apartando a tiempo a uno de los hombres, no se acercó mucho a Mason pero si la distancia suficiente para tenerlo cara a cara-¿De verdad vas a arriesgar la vida de Jenna por esto?

-No solo la de Jenna, ahora mismo tengo amenazado a Enzo por alta traición, el pobre no sabe ni de qué lo acusamos, ¿sabes? El hombre que lo tiene secuestrado piensa que es por traición, y seguramente Enzo pensará que es un policía o algo así, por lo tanto, si confiesa muere-sonrió satisfecho-¿Sabes cual es tu misión?

-No, ilumíname.

Se dejó caer en el sofá bastante tenso, uno de los hombres de Mason le entregó a Ric el material con el que trabajaría, Ric odiaba la informática a muerte, era una de las pocas cosas que peor se le daba el problema estaba en que tenía que utilizar todo su empeño para salvar a Jenna, la única mujer que le había apoyado todo ese tiempo, Damon se sintió mal, sus amigos ocultaban mucho más a Mason, y si Jenna pensaba que estaba en peligro llamaría a su gente y entonces sí que se liaría.

-Damon-lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Tu misión es muy sencilla.

-Adelante, mátame de la sorpresa-bufó-Prefiero deberte dinero.

-Vas a trasladarte a la zona sur de París, allí han abierto una galería de arte, quiero que llegues allí.

-¿Y robe algo? Me esperaba algo más..._estúpido._

-No, nadie ha dicho que sería fácil-miró, una vez más, su reloj-Es una galería trasladada directamente desde Italia, allí hay un tesoro familiar muy importante, protegido y restaurado, necesito que lo vueles en pedazos-Damon boqueó ante la sorpresa, ¿hablaba de explosivos?-Y que después dejes un aviso a la familia, a nombre de la Mafia Rusa, la Rocc.

-Eso liaría la de dios...esa gente es peligrosa y si no tiene nada que ver podría…

-Por eso quiero que se líe, como bien has dicho, la de Dios, pero tu tranquilo, no todo es tan negro, todavía no te he dicho el nombre de la familia.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando? Si seguro me jode oírlo.

-La galería se llama "In ricordo di Elsa"-Damon se tensó al oír ese nombre-¿Te digo el apellido de la familia?

Damon se mantuvo sereno durante unos breves instantes, pero el sonido sordo que le perturbaba el corazón le hizo reaccionar, se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a golpear a Mason hasta desmayarse, ese animal no podía estar hablando en serio, varios de los hombres de Mason le sostuvieron para que no hiciese una estupidez.

-¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué más quieres cabronazo?!-le escupió casi en la cara, tenía la cara roja de la furia, y le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Mason.

-Solo que salves a Enzo, ¿os es qué quieres que pague por inocente?-alzó la ceja interrogante-Mira, haz lo que desees, tenéis veinticuatro horas, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, pero yo me daría prisa, vaya que a Enzo se le vaya la lengua o...a mis hombres le de por encender el gas, quién sabe.

-¿Y qué pasará si algo de eso sucede? ¡¿Dejarás que mueran?!

-Cargo de vuestra conciencia, no de la mía-se encogió de hombros-tenéis todo el material que necesitéis, tu puedes irte cuando te plazca, mientra lo hagas y bien.

-Te odio con toda mi alma.

-Pues no hubieras aceptado, así de simple.

-Sabes que no tenía alternativa.

-No, tenías alternativa solo que era demasiado fea para que la vieses-se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta mientras sus hombres dejaban el material necesario para las misiones-Si me disculpan, disfruten de la noche parisina, ¿habéis ido al Mercado de las Pulgas? El primer día, ¿no?

Mason soltó una carcajada antes de desaparecer, sus hombres lo hicieron unos minutos después, Damon y Ric no querían asimilar el problema, no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, de soslayo miraron el reloj, el tiempo corría contra ellos, y ni siquiera sabían que hacer primero.

Durante unas horas Ric estuvo concentrado en el portatil, mientras Damon asimilaba la locura que estaba a punto de hacer por Enzo, ni siquiera sabían porque habían llegado a ese punto, cuando hacía años y años que tendrían que haber abandonado todo esto, pero no, el ansia de poder y de libertad les retenía con demasiada fuerza y por un momento, Damon fue tan idiota, de pensar que era libre, que ningún fantasma de su pasado podría volver a estropearla la vida, pero no, hay estaba él, recapacitando en un rinconcito si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto o no, no tenía tiempo para nada, pero el estaba malgastandolo de todos modos.

-¿No vas a hacerlo?-la voz de Ric le desconcertó, ni siquiera le miró-Damon comprendo tu duda, pero…

-No voy a dejar que muera Ric-se levantó-no soy tan egoísta, pero hablamos de meter a los Salvatore en un lío de mafias solo para que Mason salga favorecido.

-Bueno, a ti no te afectaría.

-Si, si descubren quien soy-se encogió de hombros-a mi, sinceramente, me da igual lo que les pase a esa gente, no me importa en serio, pero tengo miedo a que mi pasado…

-No gimotees tanto, la vida de mi amiga y...amiga-repitió, intentando cerciorarse de ello-está en peligro, depende literalmente de mi, cuando debería estar llamando al FBI.

-No digas eso aquí-le cortó Damon, mirando por todos lados-no querría que Mason tuviese más motivos para matarnos.

-Es cierto, ¿y Elena?

-Mason no la ha nombrado-se preocupó, tampoco quería añadirle a sus lamentos a esa chica, pero estaba claro que en manos de su jefe no estaba si no hubiese dicho algo-¡Cada vez tengo más problemas!-cogió su chaqueta-Voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme, de todos modos cuando tenga que hacerlo lo tengo todo listo-se frotó la cabeza-Suerte, si pudiera…

-Ya, ya...a mi me queda para largo.

Damon salió al exterior, el aire fresco de la noche cerrada le dio de lleno como un bálsamo para sus heridas, miró el cielo, y sin pensarlo mucho cogió la moto que tenía Enzo en el garaje, era una buena forma de recordar porque iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

_-Hago todo esto por mi hija-le comentó a un Damon bastante borracho, los dos, en realidad iban bastante tomados esa noche, Damon le miró suspicaz, esperando a que su amigo se abriese un poco más a él-Pero hay veces...que no puedo...no soy un asesino Damon, Mason no me puede…_

_-¿Qué te ha pedido?-insistió, no había sacado a su amigo de copas para que no le dijese nada, desde hacía unos días Mason había hablando muy seriamente con su amigo, y desde ese momento Enzo estaba muy extraño, esquivo._

_Enzo le miró fijamente, y sin pensarlo le agarró el rostro y le plantó un beso en todos los morros, medio bar se quedó blanco cuando Damon pegó un grito mientras se apartaba, Enzo tenía los labios un poco hinchados y la vista nublada, pero esa sonrisa característica suya seguía impresa en su rostro. Damon alucinaba, no sabía si achacarle todo al alcohol o no._

_-Otro motivo por el que la zorra de mi mujer me apartó a mi hija...soy bisexual, ¿cómo te quedas?-Damon estaba pálido, boquiabiertp y sin saber que decir, el sabor a alcohol mezclado con el de tabaco y el de Enzo le estaba matando. Enzo le dio otra calada a su cigarro-Tío que lo he hecho para que no me comas el tarro…-rió-Seré bisexual pero tengo mejor gusto._

_-Eres asqueroso-se dejó caer a su lado-Hacer esto para que tu amigo se aleje de tus problemas…_

_-¿Amigo?-Damon le miró sin comprender a que había venido eso-¿Me consideras tu amigo?_

_-El alcohol se te está subiendo a las neuronas Enzo, claro que te considero mi amigo-le pasó el brazo por los hombros, estrechándolo contra su torso-Tío me has ayudado mucho, e hicimos un pacto por eso estoy preocupado por ti, porque no me has dicho en qué consiste tu misión._

_-¿Darías la vida por mi?_

_-Si, por supuesto._

_-Pues eso me ha pedido, que de la vida por ti._

_Damon soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir su amigo, no supo si hablaba o no en serio, pero si que las cosas se relajaron a partir de ese momento, no llevaban ni dos días metidos en ese rollo maniaco que se traía Mason pero tampoco eran unos idiotas insensatos, Damon solo buscaba la forma de conseguir el dinero y escapar de todos, y Enzo curar a su hija._

La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, la gente bailaba al son de la música, rodeados por infinidad de luces y fuegos artificiales, la bebida y los aperitivos era algo que rebosaba y lucía con fuerza, pero Elena estaba de muy mal humor, había discutido por Enzo, por lo mismo de siempre, por insistir en que ambos tenían algo, y podía ser que sí, pero aunque ella le quisiese mucho no existía esa chispa que la consumía con la misma fuerza que con Damon, si se ponía comparar esas sensaciones Damon se lleva la palma, bufó al darse cuenta, que por tercera vez consecutiva se ponía a comparar a ambos chicos, y si tenía que elegir, Enzo era la mejor opción: él estaba enamorado, para Damon era un juego, ambos estaban jugando, pero, ¿no es lo que hace una chica de su edad? ¿Jugar? Ella solo quiere disfrutar, conocer su cuerpo y el de un chico, tampoco está pidiendo a gritos amor eterno, solo un poco…

La chica se relajó contra una columna, jugando con el borde de su vestido, miró a su alrededor, hacía demasiado rato que no veía a Enzo por ninguna parte y encima no tenía ninguna forma de contactar con él ni con los chicos, enfurruñada se incorporó, sí Enzo se largaba cabreado a una esquina ella no iba a quedarse esperándolo, podía divertirse o por lo menos intentarlo.

Durante media hora estuvo bailando como una cría por todos lados, nadie parecía fijarse en ella, nadie reparaba en su forma alocada de divertirse, pero el problema, como bien se ve, se alojaba en otro lado, en que estaba sola, y no había forma de que eso le gustase lo más mínimo. Se dirigió a la barra. Miró cada botella, sin saber si había algo que le llamaba la atención, uno de los chicos que estaba a su lado se acercó de forma insinuante, Elena lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué te pongo guapa?-ajeno a ese momento de hostilidad el chico, que se decía llamar camarero o barman le ofreció dos botellas-¿Algo en especial?

-¿Trabajas en la barra?-le preguntó desconfiada, el chico llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros con una camisa verde limón, el pelo lo tenía peinado con un toque muy chic y ya olía a alcohol, no colaba como un empleado, el chico mantuvo su máscara impecable durante unos segundos más-No quiero nada.

Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, el chico se quedó con las dos botellas en la mano, mirando como la castaña desaparecía entre la multitud.

Una risita desconcertante le atacó hasta la última neurona de la cabeza, el chico de mala gana se giró, plantándole cara a la morena de ojos brillantes que le miraba con pose chulesca desde la otra punta de la barra. El chico esperó el primer golpe con orgullo.

-Mm, Kol me has mojado hasta la última costura del tanga-rió a moco tendido, sujetándose el vientre del dolor, el chico puso los ojos en blanco, descorchando una botella se bebió un buen sorbo de esa bebida tan fuerte-¿Esa es tu forma de sacar información, Kol?-le dijo con mayor determinación, cruzándose de brazos-En serio, hasta un niño chico lo hubiese hecho mejor que tú, ponte las pilas.

-No tiene gracia, es una mojigata y ya está-soltó la botella medio vacía, limpiándose los morros con el filo de la camisa, la chica negó con la cabeza-Basta, Kathy deja de echarme en cara un fallo, ¡un fallo! Nada más.

-Lo que tu digas-se acercó a él, cogiendo la botella que antes Kol había dejado tirada en la barra-Esto es demasiado...suave para mi-le sonrió.

-Es que para las zorras como tú no existe algo que esté a tu altura, Katherine-bromeó, clavándole la daga donde más le dolía, la chica negó con la cabeza, le agarró del cuello de la camisa al comprender lo que quería decir.

-¡No nombres a Stefan con esa sucia boca que tienes, niñato!-le amenazó, no tenían que llamar la atención pero cuando a Katherine le nombraban a su ex no reaccionaba, no podía pensar con claridad, había perdido a su prometido por estar demasiado sumergida en el trabajo no hacía falta que su hermano se lo recordase todo el rato.

El chico se zafó de su agarre, recuperando el control de la respiración, tenía que tener cuidado, hablaba de su hermana mayor, una víbora un poco, bastante, peligrosa.

-No soy un crío, lo aparento y ya está-soltó una de las botellas mientras abría la otra-Así que Kathy, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-Intentar cambiar de tema no va a dejar esto tan bonito-se cruzó de brazos-Y no puedo hacerlo yo, las mujeres tenemos un séptimo sentido, nos olemos la verdad a la legua.

-Eso es una tontería, la primera tontería de la noche.

-No, en serio, estamos mucho más desarrollados que ustedes los hombres, somos menos fáciles de…-alzó la vista al cielo-manipular, ustedes son más manejables.

-Lo que tu digas, pero que la perdemos-señaló la fiesta-Llevamos unos diez minutos de parranda, puede estar en cualquier lado, y si queremos cumplir con la misión de Jenny tenemos que ponernos las pilas.

-¿A todo el mundo le añades la "y" al final de su nombre?-preguntó curiosa, Kol negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su Iphone para localizar al sujeto, Katherine tomó otra copa, o mejor dicho, otro sorbo de la botella.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

En otro lugar, más alejado de la fiesta, Damon caminaba sin rumbo fijo con una botella de whisky entre sus dedos, no hacía ni veinte minutos que había dejado tirada la moto en mitad de la carretera para robar una de estas botellas de cualquier bar, tendría que estar buscando a Elena o simplemente cumpliendo con su misión.

-Joder-bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de bebida, miró con concentración el culo de la botella oscura, ¿se la acababa de beber enterita? ¿y estaba aún sobre dos pies? Una mueca de satisfacción y dolor se instaló en su rostro, dios, él que pensaba que nunca volvería a saber nada de su apellido se encontraba con esto, lo que más le jodía era saber que lo que tenía que destruir era el arte que su madre había protegido con uñas y dientes, solo de pensar eso se le revolvía el alma. Miró a la nada, y con una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en mitad de la carretera, se dejó caer en el frío suelo, y se extendió como si fuese ese monstruo de las películas de terror, cerró los ojos.

Nada.

Ni un sonido. Ni un coche.

Nada.

Se incorporó de golpe, miró en todas direcciones, buscando una salida, una alternativa, cerró con fuerza los ojos, como cuando era pequeño, para evadirse de la realidad para que todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor se esfumara, pero las pesadillas no eran simples sueños, eran la realidad, que estaba más que presente a su alrededor.

Suspiró resignado, sacó su teléfono, y probó suerte.

"Hola soy Enzo, si no te contesto o es porque he perdido el teléfono o…¡que no quiero cogerlo y ya está!"

-¡Argh!-lanzó el teléfono contra el duro asfalto, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, empezó a gritar, desgarrándose la garganta entre sollozos y gritos, las lágrimas caían como cascadas, nublándole la vista, haciendo que perdiera el sentido incluso, durante unos minutos se permitió liberarse, gritar sin que hubiese un mañana, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre, pero era imposible

Elena caminó sin rumbo fijo por la fiesta, con los zapatos que le incomodaban en una mano y en la otra una copa de no se qué bebida que le habían dado, no la había probado, no era tonta, no conocía a nadie en la fiesta y por lo tanto no podía fiarse del primer idiota, bueno segundo idiota, el de la barra se llevaba la palma, bufando al darse cuenta que el estúpido de la barra estaba con una morena electrizante un par de pasos más a su derecho, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a no pasar por su lado.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? El chico parecía muy bien acompañado y seguramente no repararía en su presencia. Sin pensarlo volvió a tomar el rumbo inicial, pasó por delante de ellos, captando la atención de ambos.

-¡Elena, espera!-oír su propio nombre salir de la boca de ese chico la paralizó por completo, se quedó quieta, estática en el sitio-Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

-No-se apartó, porque su contacto fue como un cubo de agua fría, no estaba en un lugar seguro no se relacionaba con gente buena, esto podía ser una trampa perfectamente, se apartó de ambos.

-Correr no te va a servir de nada, y no creo que quieras pedir ayuda, porque nosotros somos la policía-intervino la morena por primera vez, incluso sacó de su escote una identificación que aunque la castaña mirase fijamente nunca sabría decir si era verdadera, pareció calmarse durante unos breves segundos, sin pensarlo mucho miró de hito en hito a esa pareja tan peculiar que tenía enfrente-SI cariño, esta cosita también es policía.

Kol rodó los ojos.

-Mira señorita…-esperó a que la chica diera su apellido, pero Elena solo le miró con odio-Queremos ayudarla, venimos de parte de Jenna, de la hacker que trabaja para Mason, es un agente doble, nos pidió expresamente que le diéramos nuestra protección para poder sacarla del país-le ofreció su identificación, la chica lo miró fijamente buscando un detalle que le confirmase que aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto-¿Elena?

La chica estaba pálida, retrocedió unos pasos, podía escuchar como le hablaban como intentaban explicarle el proyecto en el que estaban sumergidos para desmantelar los planes mafiosos de Mason, le estaban redactando brevemente sus intenciones con ella, pero Elena lo único que podía escuchar con claridad era un pitido sordo en su oído, no podía creerse nada de las intenciones de esas personas, ¿y si era una trampa de Mason? Enzo no estaba por ningún lado, hacía demasiado rato que no le veía por ninguna parte, ¿y si la estaban poniendo a prueba?

-Señorita-habló la mujer, Katherine, agarrándola levemente del hombro-¿Se encuentra bien?

Asintió de forma automática, tragó saliva de forma ruidosa mientras reparaba en que la fiesta, a su alrededor, continuaba, que estaba en un lugar repleto de personas, no podía pasarle nada, Mason no se arriesgaría a tanto, y él mismo había comentado que podían seguirles, ¿y si eran policías de verdad?

-Tome-le entregó una tarjeta-Sé que está nerviosa, puede ser peligroso-le comentó el muchacho-Pero tenga en cuenta que puede salir airosa de toda esta historia, hablar aquí no es seguro, llámenos, créame cuando le digo que lo que planea Mason con usted no es nada sano.

Elena miró fijamente el papel que tenía en la mano, solo había un número de teléfono, nada más, como para evitar ponerse a la vista por nada, y en ese momento, la chica tuvo algo claro, sonrió como una boba, se guardó la tarjeta, pero negó con la cabeza, sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta para huir de esa irrealidad.

* * *

_**¡Y nos encontramos con otros detalles más y nuevos personajes!** ¡Kol y Katherine entran en acción! ¿será una trampa de Mason o verdaderamente los envió Jenna?_

Muchas preguntas, ¿cierto?

_No ha habido mucho delena, sorry pero la historia tiene más ángulos y hay que verlos todos. ¿Creéis que Damon volará la galería de su familia? ¿le pasará algo a Jenna o a Enzo?_

_¿Y Elena?_

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews**, son un amor, cada vez vamos a por más. Y sabéis que si queréis enteraros de más cositas solo tenéis que ir a mi página de FB.

* * *

El próximo y último episodio del maratón será mañana, no sé a que hora porque estaré ocupada pero intentaré subirlo lo antes posible. _Espero vuestros reviews._


	14. La Batalla

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**_14:La Batalla_**

Damon se dirigió con paso ligero, alejándose de la carretera, por medio del camino, hasta alcanzar las calles atestadas de parisinos, los miró, a la mayoría por encima, eran felices, disfrutando del verano, alejándose de los problemas y viviendo sus vidas, eso era lo que buscaba Damon, disfrutar, tenía veintisiete años y aún no había conocido el día en que nada ni nadie le pusiese en un aprieto, sonrió como un bobo, iba a cumplir la misión a tiempo, aunque eso le costase su orgullo, y estarían, otra vez, todos juntos, como siempre, eso era lo único que podía tener cabida en su cabecita nada más. Cogió el casco y la moto, y se adentró en la gran ciudad, directo a la casa para poder recoger lo necesario y ver cómo le iban las cosas a Ric, verdaderamente Damon esperaba que le fuesen mucho mejor que a él.

O por lo menos que estuviese bien.

Llegó a la casa en un tiempo récord, los agentes de Mason estaban repartidos por toda la urbanización, controlando que nada fuera de control se diese una vuelta por la zona, el chico negó con la cabeza, todo estaba en silencio en el interior menos por unas luces procedentes del salón, Ric estaba trabajando duro, hecho un ovillo de nervios revisaba varias cosas en una lap y en la otra hacía el proceso, ni siquiera le miró.

-Mason nos ha dicho que tenemos seis horas.

-¿Qué?

-Doce horas para estas dos misiones y doce para la última, dice que se le olvidó comentarlo-rió cínico-¡Llevo tres horas aquí, Damon!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡Y no puedo hacer nada!-gimió, pero Damon ya no le escuchaba, tenía solo tres horas para cumplir la misión, para volar por los aires una galería de arte protegida, no, estaba claro que no tenía tiempo, maldijo en voz alta, lanzando el casco contra la pared, Mason lo había hecho aposta, el muy cerdo había esperado estar lejos para soltar la bomba, miró por todos lados, buscando una forma de mandar a la mierda a su jefe de forma sutil, pero solo encontró coger una silla y lanzarla contra las ventanas, para alertar a los hombres de ese sucia sabandija, pero nada, no pasó nada-No hagas eso Damon, ponte las pilas.

-No, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos-se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tirando del pelo con fuerza-Necesito desahogar mi ira de alguna forma…-miró por todos lados, cuando dos hombres entraron en la casa armados, Damon los miró con una mueca de diversión y aversión-Bueno, esto es mejor que nada.

-¿Están locos o qué? Compórtense-les aclaró el más robusto de los dos hombres trajeados, Damon soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te molesta si…?

Alaric negó con la cabeza, cogió sus cosas y se trasladó a la otra sala, dejando a Damon el mayor espacio posible para desahogarse, el moreno cerró la puerta tras Ric, y sin pensarlo mucho les sonrió, de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno-se frotó las manos-Estoy muy loco-lanzó un beso al aire-¿Quién quiere ser el primero…?

Al no recibir respuesta, Damon se encogió de hombros, agarrando una de las sillas se las lanzó al más robusto, recibiendo como respuesta que el otro hombre, el más larguirucho se le echase encima, durante un rato Damon recibió golpes a diestro y siniestro, casi no pudo tocar a los "trajeados" pero sí pudo mantener su mente despejada. Retrocedió de golpe, casi cojeando cuando vio las intenciones de uno de ellos.

-Guau, que solo estaba practicando-su perfecta sonrisa de medio lado hizo acto de presencia-No queremos que Mason se cabree, ¿verdad? ¿O si?

-¡No juegues con nosotros chico!-le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta-Tienes muy poco tiempo para cumplir tu misión, ¿¡o es que eres demasiado cobarde!?

-He dicho-se zafó de su agarre-Que estaba practicando, me voy a poner las pilas, ahora mismo-se sacudió el polvo, mientras comprobaba que no tuviese nada roto-Necesitaba entrenar, y ahora lárguense de mi casa, ya.

Nadie comentó más nada, salieron sin decir ni una palabra pero mandando un aviso directo a Mason, a Damon no le importó, sabía que Mason se enteraría de todo antes de que el saliese por esa puerta pero es que realmente necesitaba esa liberación, ajustándose la ropa se dirigió a la salita contigua, no se molestó en mirar a Ric, aunque esto no dijese nada sabía lo que pensaría de él en esos momentos, sonrió, bueno, no es que tuviese mucho tiempo para pensar. Sacó una mochila repleta de material explosivo, incluyendo ropa de camuflaje y dispositivos móviles, una mueca de asquedad se dibujó en su rostro, ¿desde cuando Mason llevaba preparando ese castigo? Solo buscaba una excusa, cada minuto que pasaba estaba más seguro de eso. Se desprendió de su chaqueta y de sus pantalones, mientras se ponía unas mallas negras ajustadas, se quitó la camiseta para ponerse otra, negra, ajustada, marcando cada músculo de su piel.

"Bueno...marcar, marca"

Tras ponerse unos guantes, del mismo material que la ropa, se colocó también su chaqueta de cuero por encima, tampoco era plan de llamar la atención, cogió las botas con suela registrada e ilocalizable, y agarró las llaves de uno de los coches de Mason, las miró atentamente.

-Un Ford Mondeo Negro, bueno podría ser mejor…-negó con la cabeza, mientras salía embalado a la calle, sabía donde estaba el coche, y sabía dónde encontrar la galería, ahora solo tenía tres horas para acabar con el trabajo.

Jenna soltó la taza de café junto a sus apuntes, acababa de cenar comida rápida y tenía el estómago que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, con la taza entre los dedos encendió su ordenador, le extrañó ver a Alaric conectado, ¿qué hora sería allí? ¿las cuatro de la mañana? Miró su reloj, eran la diez, tenía que ser por narices las cuatro, no quiso darles más vueltas, podría ser perfectamente una misión de Mason.

Cogió su teléfono y contactó con Kol.

-Hola, ¿te he despertado?-se disculpó, al recordar que su amigo también se encontraba en el otro lado del océano-Aunque la música me dice otra cosa.

-No Jenny, acabamos de hablar con tu sujeto.

-Oh-tecleó rápidamente un aviso, de los últimos movimientos de Damon y Alaric para Mason, le extrañó que en la pantalla no le saliese la dirección de Enzo, frunció el ceño-Mierda.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-se alarmó, y por el ajetreo que escuchó detrás supo que Katherine también estaba cerca-¡Jenna habla!

Pero la mujer no respondió, soltó el teléfono en el escritorio y se centró en el virus que tenía desde hacía unas horas, ¿cómo que sus programas y sus virus no habían dado la alarma? Pudo notar como un sudor frío recorría su espalda, esto no era normal, y su ordenador no parecía mosquearse por ello. Faltaban datos con respecto a Mason y eso no le gustaba, buscó su disco duro y lo hackeó rogando a todos los santos informáticos que su información confidencial estuviera protegida. Y lo estaba.

-Uff menos mal…

-¡Jenna!-la voz chillona de Katherine la desconcertó por completo, miró por todos lados, localizando su teléfono en la mesa.

-Perdona, he tenido un error informático y ya sabéis lo peligroso que puede ser…

-¿Te están...vigilando?

No había pensado en eso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¿tan estúpida era?

-Os dejo nenes-les colgó sin dar lugar a réplica alguna, si la estaban vigilando era mejor no levantar sospechas, conectó su laptop, dispuesta a localizar a Enzo por otro dispositivo.

"Error"

Miró la pantalla durante unos segundos, sin pensarlo cogió uno de sus pen y lo conectó, durante unos minutos estuvo hackeando el sistema de Mason, localizando la dirección en uno de los grandes almacenes abandonados de París, frunció el ceño.

Se levantó para coger el teléfono que tenía preparado para Mason y llamó a sus amigos, ninguno contestó a la llamada, como si hubiese una línea externa, llamando una vez más se dirigió a la ventana, estaba anocheciendo, y no había nada fuera de lo normal a un kilómetro a la redonda, porque si lo hubiera su aparatito le daría una señal.

¿Y si…?

Colgó al segundo, ¿y si Mason la había descubierto? Corrió hasta el ordenador, comprobando que Ric aún seguía conectado, era un error hacer esto pero no le quedaba otra forma.

**¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber con urgencia?-J**

Se mordió las uñas de la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha no dejaba de darle vueltas al ratón inalámbrico, en la aplicación no podía que estuviese escribiendo, pero si que estaba conectado, ¿qué lo tendría tan ocupado? Sin pensarlo le mandó un aviso de sonido.

**¿¡Qué hace Enzo en un almacén abandonado!?-J**

**Me estoy poniendo enferma ¡ya!-J**

-Pero, ¿¡qué coño pasa!?-le pegó un golpe a la mesita, provocando que el sistema colapsara-¡Hombre, lo que me faltaba!

Durante media hora estuvo centrada en recuperar la información perdida, cuando el sistema se reinició todas sus alarmas saltaron, distintas luces y mensajes saltaron a la gran pantalla, dejando boquiabierta a la hacker de cabellos de caramelo.

Los miró por encima, descubriendo que su sistema no había fallado, se había reiniciado para poder recuperar la información, buscó el origen del virus Alfa durante unos minutos, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados no sin saber contra quién jugaba.

Estuvo dando vueltas por la habitación de forma automática, estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina para encender la candela cuando notó que algo sospechoso se movía en el exterior, tenía las luces apagadas por lo que no le costó acechar la ventana por si había alguien extraño y así era.

El sonido de la alarma le hizo pegar un bote, se agarró de las cortinas para no caerse. Miró la pantalla del ordenador con una mueca de disgusto.

Elena salió de la fiesta a toda prisa, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir solamente podía pensar en lo bajo que había caído Mason, ¿es que no confiaba en ella? ¿era esto una prueba? Pues sí lo era la había superado y con creces porque no se había creído ni la mitad de las palabras de esos dos chicos que decían ser agentes de policía. Se quedó quieta, se había alejado de la fiesta, y ni siquiera había un alma por la calle, miró por todos necesitando con urgencia hablar con alguien. No, no quería hablar con alguien, no, necesitaba los consejos de la atolondrada de su madre o el apoyo incondicional de su padre, tal vez lo que tenía en mente no fuese la mejor de las ideas y puede que a la mañana se arrepiente, pero necesitaba oír sus voces.

Sin darle más vueltas sus pies tomaron el control de su cuerpo y se deslizó hasta lo que sería un bar, la música estaba a un volumen tranquilo comparado con el de la fiesta, que aún se seguía escuchando desde esa distancia, había muy poca gente, y todos repararon en su presencia casi al segundo de poner un pie allí pero lejos de sentirse incómoda se acercó a la barra.

-Querría poder utilizar un teléfono…-empezó pero el hombre que atendía le señaló un cartel, sin consumo nada-Vale, bueno deme...un refresco.

Impaciente empezó a tamborilear en la mesa con las uñas, miró hacia su espalda, notando la mirada lasciva de un hombre sobre sus piernas, le dio mucho asco, pero evitando contacto visual se centró en la bebida oscura que le ofrecían, no le dio más vueltas, soltó cinco dólares y se lanzó sobre el teléfono.

-Euros _s'il vous plait_-la chica sonrió como disculpa, y soltó cinco euros sin tener muy claro si equivale o no a la cantidad en dólar americano, simplemente se precipitó al teléfono.

Durante unos instantes se quedó mirando los botones, los números se le hicieron borrosos y un dolor punzante se instaló en su bajo vientre. No podía hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba. Con el tembleque instalado en su mano derecha se puso a teclear.

El sonido la abrumó.

-¿Dígame?-era la voz de su padre, sonaba tranquilo pero preocupado, sorbió por la nariz, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Papá…-musitó, sin estar del todo segura de haberlo hecho en voz alta, pero con los ruidos que provenían supo que si lo había hecho-Os echo de menos.

-¿Dónde estás cariño?

-Estoy bien-sonrió con torpeza-Y a salvo, viviendo, disfrutando.

-Cariño por favor-se oyó los gritos de su madre nombrando no se qué de policía-Tienes que decirnos dónde estás, no puedes hacer esto, eres una niña.

Era siempre la misma historia pero esta vez había algo diferente y Elena lo supo casi al instante, no es que fuese diferente es que ella era diferente, se secó una lágrima prófuga y respiró hondo, iba a colgarles, le daba igual si localizaban o no la llamada, no le importaba estar recluida en París, siempre y cuando fuese lejos de esa jaula de cristal, sacó el cuaderno de su bolso, y sonrió, quería escribir su cuento, su propia aventura pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que la historia partiese de sus mayores miedos, que no fuese ella la que diese rienda suelta a su imaginación.

-Lo siento, os quiero muchísimo, pero…-antes de poder continuar una mano inmensa le arrancó el auricular, fulminó con la mirada al cerdo que le había arrebatado la posibilidad de hablar con sus padres, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogar una exclamación, era el mismo hombre de mirada lasciva, pero lo peor no fue eso, fue ver que el de la barra cerraba el bar-Disculpe-se apartó del corpulento tío de las miraditas-Pero tengo que salir…

Nadie le contestó, simplemente se le quedaron mirando, no había ni la mitad de las personas que cuando entró, ¿cuándo se habían marchado? No quiso darle muchas vueltas porque en su cabeza una sola idea tenía cabida y no le hacía ni la menor gracia, retrocedió, dándose de bruces con el hombre de antes, que la mantuvo firmemente agarrada.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó de forma histérica, era su imaginación, se quería decir así misma, su imaginación ingenua e inocente, pero cuando una mano pasó de sus caderas hasta su trasero, supo que no era su imaginación, era la realidad, y una realidad asquerosa, sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, como la vista se le nublaba a causa de las lágrimas y la desesperación, quiso gritar, pero las palabras no tomaban forma en sus labios-¡Por favor..!-suplicó entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento pequeña...pero estás...demasiado buena-la chica pudo divisar mejor su entorno, solo eran dos hombres, bueno tres si se contaba al del bar que fue directo a la barra para seguir limpiando ignorando por completo los sollozos y las súplicas de la chica.

El hombre que la agarrada, el de las miradas lascivas colocó la rodilla entre sus piernas, rozando con fuerza su sexo, mientras el otro se lanzaba sobre sus pechos, manoseándolos a su antojo clavándole las uñas, haciéndole gritar de dolor, pero estaba claro que esos cerdos pensaban que gritaba de placer, porque el de los pechos pasó su lengua viperina desde el escote hasta la comisura de los labios, la chica apartó el rostro asqueada, sintiendo que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

En su mente solo tenía cabida el odio tan grande que sentía hacia Enzo, ¿por qué le había dejado tirada? Ella no sentía lo mismo por lo menos no con la misma fuerza que él, no podía reprocharle eso, nadie elige de quien se enamora; luego estaba Damon, el muy cerdo había preferido quedarse en casa que ir con ellos, que estar con ella. Vale, no era el momento de echarle la culpa a nadie. Tembló al sentir como una mano se introducía por sus braguitas, rozando su sexo con la mano abierta, introduciendo uno de los dedos sobre su vulva, ahogó un grito contra la mano de uno de esos cerdos, que aprovechó el momento para introducir varios dedos en su boca, sacando-entrando, le dio asco, repulsión, solo sentía que la vista se le nublaba, como un dolor inmenso comenzaba desde su sexo hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo, solo cabió escuchar unas palabras.

-¡Que cerda! Está sangrando y se ha meado encima-sonrió-Habrá que devolverle el golpe-y sintió algo húmedo ahí abajo-Estás exquisitamente asquerosa…

-Por favor…-sollozó, dejándose caer, no le importaba nada, lo único que no entendía es como que hacía menos de diez minutos estaba hablando con sus padres como había llegado a esa situación.

Oyó un ruido extraño, como el de una cremallera, intentó fijarse de donde procedía pero no necesitó mucho cuando uno de los dos agarró la mano de la chica para rozar el miembro erecto del otro.

-Vamos a hacerte gritar duro nena, duro contra el muro-rió a carcajadas-Y después mi compañero jugará en la línea trasera-rió, rozando con sus manos sus caderas, dejando allí una buena marca, estuvo a punto de embestirla cuando se oyeron unos golpes contra el cristal, los dos hombres miraron en esa dirección durante unos segundos que para Elena fue una eternidad, cuando decidieron que era una estupidez.

-¡Abridme cerdos hijos de puta!-era su voz, o la chica empezaba a delirar, suplicando miró en esa dirección cuando sintió que los cristales de la puerta se rompían y la puerta cedía, un hombre, vestido completamente de negro entró en el bar, miró por todos lados hasta que sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los café de la chica, su angelito, estaba totalmente hecha un desastre, de sus ojos su mirada se posó a la polla de ese asqueroso. La vista se le nubló, y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el semidesnudo, estampándolo contra el muro, el tío soltó un grito agudo, al sentir como la sangre caía a borbotones de algún punto de la cabeza, Damon no reaccionó, simplemente empezó a golpearle la cabeza como un poseso, sin importarle nada ni nadie, en su cabeza seguía fija la imagen de una destrozada Elena, con el vestido raído, marcado de semen y con líneas de sangre cayendo entre sus piernas, como el otro la sujetaba con fuerza y lamía su lóbulo, dios esa imagen solo empeoró la situación.

El otro hombre soltó a una inconsciente Elena sobre el suelo, y sin pensarlo salió huyendo de allí, el encargado de la barra hacía un buen rato que se había marchado.

Elena se retorció en el frío mármol, sintiendo como las lágrimas le ahogaban, no sabía porqué estaba ahí tirada, y temía que si alzaba la vista se encontraría de nuevo con esa visión, pensar en eso provocaba que un escalofrío helado recorriese todo su ser, de punta a punta, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí, tenía que salir y empezar a gritar, quién sabe tal vez encontrase a alguien que pudiese ayudarla, socorrerla o devolverla a la realidad.

Pero cuando intentó moverse oyó los sollozos y los gemidos de alguien, giró el rostro bruscamente, viendo como en una visión, como Damon machacaba a uno de esos cerdos, como la sangre corría con fuerza, y como el rostro de Damon se contraía ante el dolor.

"No somos asesinos, solo ladrones"

Damon no podía condenarse de esa forma. Con torpeza se agarró a una de las mesas, tirando la silla en el proceso, esperó la reacción del chico pero no se inmutó.

-Damon-sollozó-Vayámonos, no te hagas esto-su voz sonó ronca y apagada, sin vida, buscó una forma de llamar su atención, que se girase y le sonriese con suficiencia y se fuesen de allí, pero lo único que consiguió fue coger su bolso, y lanzarlo con la máxima fuerza posible, pero no le alcanzó.

Se arrastró hasta alcanzarle, le fallaron las piernas pero consiguió sacar fuerzas para tirar de Damon, el chico temblaba y no dejaba de llorar y murmurar algo que la chica no llegó a captar, pero sí consiguió que le mirase, que le prestase atención a ella y no al moribundo.

-Vayámonos, tú no quieres hacer esto.

-Si…-tragó saliva, clavando sus pupilas en las de la chica, intentó sonreírle, eviarle fuerzas pero no lo consiguió-Tengo que…

-Nada, solo tienes que sacarme de aquí…-el chico asintió, cuando Tom le llamó y le dijo que la chica podría haberse metido en un lío nunca pensó que tuviese esas dimensiones, ni mucho menos, por lo que no supo reaccionar de forma coherente, simplemente se lanzó como un poseso contra la persona que le estaba haciendo daño, la chica le abrazó durante unos segundos, para transmitir una calma que ni ella tenía-Vayámonos.

Damo la cogió en volandas, cuando por fin consiguió que toda su fuerza y su control se centrase en sacar a su ángel de allí, la abrazó, y la chica se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, a perderse en el olor de Damon, ese olor a cuero, madera y alcohol, en Damon, el chico le dio un tierno beso en el cabello, o eso pareció sentir, pero no le importó, sólo quería borrar ese horrible momento de su vida.

Aunque fuese imposible.

* * *

¿Queréis matarme verdad...? Yo quiero matarme la verdad xD pero este ha sido el último episodio del mini maratón, a partir de ahora, las publicaciones serán como siempre; en cuanto termine la historia subiré más rápido os lo prometo pero ahora tendréis que ser pacientes.

* * *

Os dejo un par de preguntas.

1: ¿Creéis que Jenna va a darse cuenta del problema y va a salir con vida? ¿Y Enzo?

2: ¿Veremos un momento delena después de lo sucedido o Damon se alejará?

3: Tom intenta proteger a Elena para Amara, pero, ¿tiene otro interés?

4: ¿Queréis ver a Katherine y Kol más seguido?

* * *

Para el siguiente episodio **necesitamos alcanzar los 125 reviews, **el siguiente episodio es más un episodio introductorio sobre una "pareja" que otra cosa, lo importante vendrá en el 16 pero como dije tiene que haber de todo en este fic.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews y demás. Y un especial agradecimiento a: _Cata, Guest, RosarioBennett y Beth Warlow, por vuestros últimos reviews.


	15. Jenna

**_15: Jenna_**

_Italia, 2004_

_-No puedes estar hablándome en serio-Ric soltó un bufido cuando su jefe de departamento volvió a asentir sin una pizca de vergüenza, para Ric esto era el colmo-No estás haciendo recortes, no, me estás echando porque me odias._

_-No vuelvas esto contra mi Alaric, se acabó y ya esta, hay más universidades y más ciudades no tienes porque preocuparte._

_-Si que me preocupo Jessie, me estás echando, ¿no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? ¡Es mi investigación, y la voy a perder al estar ligado a esta universidad! ¿No me puedes dar un poco más de tiempo?-suplicó, Jesse le miró con un poco de pena impregnada en sus ojos castaños, estaba a punto de responder cuando una mujer alta y delgada pasó por delante de él, adelantándose a cualquier excusa que fuese a dar el chico._

_-Yo soy la culpable de que se vaya de patitas a la calle-le sonrió, como si acabaran de conocerse en una fiesta, en vez de estar en una situación extrema como la de Ric, el chico quiso borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, pero no se precipitó, la miró con odio, pero aceptó su saludo-Jenna._

_-A secas por lo que veo._

_-No-sonrió-Es que simplemente no voy a gastar más saliva de la necesaria contigo, a ver si te entra en la cabeza-le dio un ligero golpe en la frente, haciendo que el autocontrol de Ric por no pegar a una mujer se evaporase, tuvo que respirar hondo y contar hasta diez, pero estaba claro que esa Jenna no iba a callarse-Que te acabo de quitar el trabajo, yo soy tu y mataría a hostias a esa persona-se encogió de hombros y sin que nadie le diese permiso empezó a soltar sus cosas en la mesa que hasta hacía diez minutos pertenecía a Ric._

_Alaric odió a esa mujer desde ese mismo instante._

_-Lo siento tío, órdenes de arriba-señaló el techo, literalmente y se fue de allí dándole un leve saludo a la mujer que se había cargado años de estudio e investigación, se giró bruscamente al sentirla._

_-Todo esto-tenía un puñado de cosas en la mano, se las tendió de un golpe seco-No lo quiero aquí, y ya que bajas me traes un café._

_-No soy tu chacha._

_-Es verdad-sonrió-¿Qué eres entonces? Oh, nada…¡adiós y ha sido un placer!_

_Alaric vio como la chica, contoneando su perfecto trasero le daba la espalda para ponerse a trabajar sobre sus cosas, bueno más bien, sacó un portátil y empezó a trabajar, ignorando su presencia durante unos segundos Ric creyó que realmente no estaba sucediendo nada de eso, que esa mujer no estaba haciéndole la vida imposible._

El tiempo se acababa. No quedaban ni quince minutos y Alaric estaba a punto de conseguirlo, estaba a punto de hackear el sistema y bloquear el virus, pero una alarma procedente de un sistema externo bloquea su ordenador.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿¡y quién!? durante unos segundos esas son las preguntas que cruzan en la cabeza de Ric, justo cuando iba a darle a enter para volver a intentarlo una imagen negra cubre la pantalla, donde una flor de liz es la guinda del pastel.

Jenna.

Jenna había bloqueado su antivirus, ese virus que le había costado tanto crear para eliminar el virus Alfa que tenía Jenna, ¿es qué esa mujer era estúpida? Miró por todos lados, aún tenía tiempo, ¿verdad? Desesperado se lanzó hacia el otro ordenador, lo tenía conectado y activó el virus, tardaría unos segundos pero sería suficiente para atacar de nuevo el sistema.

Pero.

El mismo salvapantallas ocupó su ordenador, en ese y en todos los que tuvo en su zona. Jenna era una zorra muy lista cuando no debía serlo, como ahora. Frustrado se levantó dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, cogió su chaqueta y el pen y se dirigió a la casa de enfrente, si corría y no le pedían muchas explicaciones lo conseguiría.

_-¿Se ha reído en tu cara?-se rió Damon, llevaba unos días muy disperso pero cuando Alaric le llamaba para decirle que era urgente Damon no se lo pensaba dos veces para venir, ahora mismo se encontraban en una cafetería de la ciudad, el chico bebió un poco de su café, mientras intentaba no reírse de la situación de su amigo._

_-Damon no tiene gracia-mojó un churrito en el café-Estoy que me va a dar algo, esa mujer es insoportable, pero tampoco puedo largarme si quiere cobrar mi último mes._

_-Haber si me entero-se cruzó de brazos dejando atrás las bromitas-Esa mujer viene te arrebata la investigación, pero tu tienes que ser su tutor durante lo que queda de mes, ¿dónde está el problema?_

_-¿Y tu porqué cojones no te ahogas bebiendo?-ironizó-No te rías de mi Damon-le amenazó con la taza de café-No cuando me ocultas la mitad de las cosas que haces, y ni se te ocurre largarte._

_Alaric podía ver diferentes emociones en los ojos azules de su amigo y entre ellas el arrepentimiento, el dolor, y seguramente también se vería el miedo pero Ric necesitaba a su amigo no hacer de investigador privado por lo menos no en ese momento._

_Damon, un poco más relajado le contó su plan, algo que estaba muy claro para él pero que necesitaba un poquito de chispa para Ric, Alaric se mantuvo imparcial durante unos segundos pero su rostro se transformó a medida que iba entendiendo lo que Damon quería decirle._

_Una sonrisa resplandeciente era la que tenía cuando empezó, a la mañana siguiente, a ayudar a Jenna, la mujer no desconfío ni un momento, pero en cuanto sus superiores empezaron a echarle la murga durante los primeros días, la chica supuso que algo olía a chamusquina._

_-Tengo que llevarle la presentación al decano-dijo de forma imparcial a un Alaric muy tranquilo, Jenna se colocó mejor la chaqueta-¿Qué me recomiendas?_

_-Perdona…-frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo, la mujer rodó los ojos y sacó una carpeta._

_-Quiero decir, ¿con qué empiezo?-Alaric se alzó sobre la silla para ver mejor lo que le estaba enseñando Jenna y estuvo a punto de caerse de culo al comprender lo que quería decir la chica, le estaba preguntando sobre su trabajo, su investigación, apretó los puños-¿Y bien?_

"_Bruja amargada hija de perra, vas a llevarte mi polla en vinagre"_

_No dijo eso, simplemente le sacó los documentos y le marcó tres, sabiendo que con eso, esa mujer iría a la calle._

_En cuanto la chica desapareció de su vista se asomó a la ventana, en cualquier momento recuperaría su trabajo, con esa idea en la cabeza se dejó cae en el sofá, iba a descansar un rato cuando el sonido de la laptop de la chica le retumbó en el oído._

_-¿¡Qué mierda…!?-miró por todos lados sin comprender de donde venía el sonido hasta que captó un brillo en la pantalla, lo miró unos segundos, cuando por fin se decidió en ver que era el mensaje._

_El mensaje del correo electrónico ocupó toda la pantalla, ponía MS, no entendía muy bien que era, y tampoco quería saberlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la pantalla se bloqueó en negro, dejando ver una flor de liz._

_-Vaya...que rápido-rozó el ratón inalámbrico pero no pasó nada, frunció el ceño, era muy extraño, demasiado, siguió intentando que el portátil funcionara, si llegaba esa loca y veía eso así seguro le echaría la culpa, sacó su móvil para mirar la hora y vio que en su pantalla salía la misma imagen-No puede ser…¿un virus?_

Llamó a la puerta con fuerza, eran casi las seis de la mañana, la gente se despertaba a esa hora para ir a trabajar, ¿verdad? Por más que estuvieran en mitad de julio la gente podía estar trabajando por lo tanto no podía estar molestando a nadie. Mientras aporreaba la puerta comprobó que era demasiado tarde, que aunque le dejasen entrar sin explicaciones no llegaría a tiempo, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, como sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir; un hombre trajeado y bostezando abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa…?-no le dió tiempo, Ric le empujó gritando unas disculpas y una breve explicación mientras se apoderaba de la tableta que había abierta-¡Eh, tú!

No le escuchó, sentí como el sudor caía en gotas frías por todo su cuerpo, no le costó nada activar el virus pero su problema vino cuando la pantalla se tansformó en un fondo negro con una flor de liz en medio, maldijo en voz alta, suplicando un milagro, pero el sonido de su teléfono le confirmó que no tenía tiempo.

Miró la pantallita, las 6:00h.

-¡No, no, no…!-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesita podía oír perfectamente como su vecino intentaba llamar a la policía pero al él no le importaba. Jenna estaba...o iba a estar...muerta.

_-¡Hijo de puta!-cerró con un portazo, lo único que Ric vió fue un terremoto de rizos cobrizos y furia corriendo por sus venas, pero a él no le importaba ya que estaba muy centrado mirando las pantallas en negro tanto de la laptop de la chica, como la de su móvil y todos los ordenadores de la sala, Jenna no pareció darse cuenta de nada, golpeó con ambas manos en el escritorio-Me han echado mamón-le informó con una risa falsa-Y todo porque he presentado el trabajo de uno de mis compañeros, compañero que no eres tú, ¿¡por qué me has hecho esto!?_

_-¿Por qué es mi trabajo…? Te has apoderado de todo lo mío, ¿esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados?_

_-Has estado puteándome…-murmuró, dándose cuenta por fin de las putadas que había cometido durante estos días, todo había sido culpa de Alaric no de su don de gentes-Mamonazo…-fue a agarrarle de la camisa cuando un destello le llamó la atención, se apoderó de su laptop descubriendo su virus, miró al chica a los ojos._

_-Y dime, ¿esto es…?-se levantó-¿Sabes? Es un virus informático, y por tu cara sé que sabes desbloquearlo-se encogió de hombros-¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso? Que eres de la competencia, que no tienes ni idea de investigaciones históricas y que has venido aquí a robarnos, pero tranquila, te doy...cinco minutos para que cojas todo esto y te largues._

_Jenna repasó en su mente cada una de las palabras de Alaric mientras hervía de rabia miró fijamente esos ojos, sabiendo que nunca los olvidaría, ese hombre lo iba a pagar caro, muy caro._

Las calles de Chicago estaban muy concurridas a esas horas, la medianoche retumbó para la mayoría de los transeúntes, cuando una explosión cayó a media ciudad, a media urbanización, todos miraron en busca del problema pero solo muy pocos tuvieron acceso al explosivo, dos hombres trajeados negaron con la cabeza, Alaric había fallado, estaban a punto de irse cuando sintieron unos brazos rodeandolos, y unas armas apuntando a sus cabezas.

-¡Quedan detenidos por homicidio!-uno de los hombres se revolvió dispuesto a matar o morir, pero estaba claro que su destino era morir porque un francotirador le voló la cabeza, el policía miró hacia la ventana de las oficinas, localizando una cabellera castaña, el hombre negó con la cabeza y habló por el pinganillo-Katherine, Kol todo bien, repito todo en orden…

La muchacha soltó el rifle en su regazo, hacía unas horas que había salido corriendo cuando creyó ver algo sospechoso en el exterior nunca se imaginó que fueran a matarla, estaba claro que esos hombres pertenecían a Mason, era una pena que ella estuviera a kilómetros de distancia porque ahora mismo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era meterla un bala entre ceja y ceja.

Una pena. Se colocó la capucha, y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro. Mason cree que está muerta, las iba a pagar muy caras.

_Alaric paseaba por las calles centrales mientras hablaba por teléfono con su nuevo jefe y editor, no pensaba relacionarse con nadie que fuera trabajado en el equipo de esa zorra "sin nombre" por eso había hablado muy seriamente con los directores y ahora tenía un nuevo equipo a su cargo, llevaba dos semanas trabajando con ellos y todo iba bien._

_-Muchas gracias-colgó recibiendo al instante un nuevo llamado, el número era desconocido, pero supo que seguro se trataría de uno de sus compañeros-¿Diga?_

_-¿R-Ric…?-era Damon y eso le alertó sonaba apagado y dolido, se paró en mitad de la cera recibiendo golpes de unos cuantos chicos que pasaban por ahí-N-Necesito…_

_-¿¡Damon!?-gritó-¿Dónde estás…? ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?_

_Y colgó._

_Sin pensarlo salió corriendo, cruzando la carretera, necesitaba alcanzar el autobús que pasaba en unos minutos sabía perfectamente dónde estaría su amigo, si no le había dicho lugar era porque daba por hecho que sabía donde era._

_Eso o que se había desmayado._

_-Tiene que ser un chiste-Damon le acababa de relatar su historia, desde hacía unos meses estaba trabajando para Mason, un mafioso de alta curnia y ahora que tenía el dinero para empezar de cero no quería abandonar su vida con ese hombre-A ver Damon, me has dicho que te uniste solo para conseguir ese dinero que perdiste, ahora lo tienes…¿y…?_

_-Planeo quedarme como un suicida-asintió, cruzando los brazos encima de sus rodillas, y hundiendo el rostro en ellas-Pero no lo hago por mi, sino por Enzo, mi amigo._

_-Si me has dicho su historia también-se frotó la sien-pero ese también tiene su dinero,¿qué más quiere?_

_-Mason le ha ofrecido a los mejores abogados de Estados Unidos e impedir que la zorra de su ex mujer haga lo que le venga en gana-se encogió de hombros-Eso cuesta dinero, llevamos días hablando y aunque ninguno de los dos haya dicho nada es natural que él acceda._

_-¿Y tú dónde estás metido en todo esto?_

_-Le prometí que le ayudaría, que ninguno de los dos se dejaría llevar…-se abrazó así mismo, empezaba a hacer fresco-No voy a dejarle tirado en la estacada._

_Alaric asintió en silencio, sabía a ciencia cierta que Damon no era de los que dejaba tirados a nadie, era la mejor persona que podías tener a tu lado, y eso le dolía porque sabía que Damon se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida y que él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Se levantó ante la atenta mirada de Damon._

_-Haz lo que creas conveniente, ojalá pudiera ayudarte…_

Alaric se dejó caer al suelo, clavando las rodillas en el frío pavimento, había salido de la casa de su vecino como una alma en pena y ni siquiera había sido capaz de dar ni un paso más, estaba en mitad de la calle esperando un milagro que no vendría, le temblaban las manos y sentía como un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ya no tenía control alguno sobre él, las lágrimas caían con fuerza, desplomándose en pedacitos de cristal, sin ella, sin Jenna no había nada que tuviera sentido en su vida. Maldijo en voz alta al mundo entero, recibiendo como respuesta el sonido apagado de la madrugada, y el ruido de los coches en el otro lado de la calle.

Gritó, sollozó, y suplicó al cielo que no le hiciera esto, que no le arrebatara lo que más amaba en este mundo, y entonces recordó a Enzo, buscó a tientas su teléfono, ya no salía la imagen del virus de Jenna, pulsó con vehemencia pero no obtuvo resultado.

"Teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura"

Casi tropezando con sus propios pies se dirigió a su jet dispuesto a recorrer media ciudad para comprobar si la galería de arte había volado en mil pedazos, y así lo hizo, recorrió toda París, escuchando la radio pero no encontró rastro de que Damon fuera cumplido su misión, ¿cómo habían llegado tan lejos? ¿Cómo, diez años después, aún seguían en esa locura? Él podía responder a eso, por Jenna, lo había hecho por Jenna, pero, ¿y Damon o Enzo? ¿Por qué habían decidido quedarse? Podían haberse ido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Maggie murió pero ninguno comentó nada al respecto, nadie dijo nada, continuaron en esa locura, convirtiéndose en lo que eran, ladrones de guante blanco, los mejores secuaces de Mason.

Y ahora sus conejillos de india.

_Una semana había pasado sin tener noticias de Damon y ya estaba hecho mierda, no prestaba atención a las indicaciones ni a sus compañeros, estaba cansado de estar ahí sin saber si Damon estaba o no estaba bien. Salió muy tarde esa noche, eran ya pasada las once cuando se dirigió al parking subterráneo de la universidad, sacó las llaves y desconectó la alarma para así localizar su coche, cuando sintió que alguien le seguía, las luces de los focos se encendieron, todos los coches le apuntaban con esas luces cegadoras, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza._

_-Amigo de Mason, ¿entonces?-no necesitaba escuchar ni una palabra más para poder reconocer su voz._

_-¿Jenna?-la aludida retrocedió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, conocía la universidad, y cuando le dijeron que al sujeto que buscaban era de allí pensó en cualquiera menos en ese subnormal-¡Soltadme maldita sea!_

_-No puede ser…-negó con evidente desagrado-¡Él no!_

_-Le necesitamos, es amigo de uno de los secuaces de Mason-una voz masculina y un tanto infantil le desconcertó, ¿era eso un adolescente? Tenía que tener unos años menos que él, si él tenía veinte años eso podría tener dieciséis o diecisiete como Damon. ¿Damon?_

_Buscaban a Mason y querían utilizarle a él y a su amigo para eso, no iba a permitirlo casi sin fuerza de deshizo del agarre y comenzó a correr, podía sentir a varias personas detrás suyo pero ninguno era Jenna, eso lo tenía claro._

_Llegó a su casa y cerró con fuerza, se mantuvo ahí, pegado a la puerta como una lapa cuando sintió un carraspeó a su espalda, miró por todos lados localizando una melena castaña y unos ojos observándose, encendió la luz, y ahí estaba Jenna, vestida con unas mallas negras ajustadas y una camiseta holgada de color plata, mirándole fijamente. Alaric pensó en muchas formas de huir o de defenderse pero solo una cosa tenía cabida en su cabeza, era era, Jenna, la odiada y despiadada mujer de la que se había reído semanas atrás. Ahí, justo enfrente._

_-No hagas ninguna tontería, soy Jenna, jefa directiva de informática y tecnología del FBI-alzó su mano._

_-Una hacker._

_La chica frunció el ceño y dejó caer la mano, tomó ese gesto como una confirmación de que esa mujer odiaba que le llamaran hacker. Durante lo que parecieron horas estuvo explicándole quien era y en que consistía lo que estaba haciendo, Ric intentó mantenerse neutral pero le fue imposible al comprender que no solo la vida de mucha gente peligraba sino que el mundo entero se podía ver sumergido en una batalla interna de mafias, ni Estados Unidos ni Europa estaban dispuestas a tener otra guerra de espionaje como en la segunda guerra mundial._

_-¿Y Damon?_

_-Él no puede saber nada-se cruzó de brazos-sería peligroso, es mejor que se mantenga al margen._

_-Entonces, ¿cómo voy a ayudaros?_

_-Tendrás que infiltrarte._

_Alaric miró impasible a la chica, infiltrarse no sonaba nada bonito ni mucho menos fácil pero no pensaba permitir que esa gente jugara a la ruleta rusa con su amigo, no, a fin de cuentas nada le ataba ya a Italia, miró fijamente esos claros y supo en ese instante que no podría negarse aunque quisiera, que se estaba enfrentando a los perros del Estado, no podía decir que no. Ya no._

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a Jenna y a Alaric pero no os preocupéis, **en unas horas o mañana** a primera hora **tendréis nuevo episodio**, ¿por qué?

Pues porque en la página de mis fics en FB hemos llegado a los 585 likes, ¡muchas gracias, sois un cielo!

* * *

_**Gracias por leer,**_ **y** un especial agradecimiento_** a todos vuestros reviews**_, sois un amor en muy poco tiempo hemos llegado a 125 reviews, y aunque normalmente digo que tendréis que superar "x" comentarios, hoy no pienso decir nada, _**¡porque mañana sabréis lo que les pasó a Damon y a Elena! ¿Deseosos?**_

Yo sep!

* * *

**Sobre Calle Bourbon**: No tengo el episodio ni empezado, lo siento mucho pero es que me estoy centrando en el final de Enredados pero sed pacientes pronto tendréis noticias mías.

* * *

**_¡Gracias!_**


	16. Tuyo

Siento no haber subido ayer :(

* * *

**_16: Tuyo_**

**_La vida es dura, y si a esto le añadimos que estamos solos en el mundo hace que aún suene peor, yo estaba sola, ahora lo tenía claro, si miraba a mi alrededor no encontraba nada conocido, solo algo perturbador que torturaba mi alma._**

**_Damon. El monstruo de ojos azules tenía clavadas sus pupilas brillantes sobre mi fina piel, ¿dónde estaba la libertad?_**

**_Libre es cuando tu sientes que estás libre. Ahora no me sentía libre, me sentía encerrada en mi subconsciente y todo porque había sido tan egoísta de pensar solo en mi._**

**_Ahora estaba sola._**

**_Con él._**

**_\- No me mires así preciosa -su voz era ronca repleta de deseos e intenciones sexuales, y eso provocaba en ella un escalofrío de deseo- Sé que...te excito…_**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, miró por todos lados buscando una prueba fehaciente que todo había sido un sueño, no reconocía el lugar, era una habitación no muy lujosa de un hotel, estaba claro que era un hotel por los cuadros mugrientos de las paredes. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía ahí? Se levantó o por lo menos lo intentó pues en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo sintió que todo se revolvía en su interior, sin pensarlo se precipitó hasta la puerta más cercana comprobando de reojo que se trataba del baño.

Se dejó caer empezando a vomitar, entonces cuando notó el sonido de un grifo cerrando y la figura de una persona tras las cortinas de la ducha, pero esta vez no se murió de la vergüenza recordaba vagamente lo que hizo ayer, empezó a salir con Damon, una fiesta con Enzo, el cabreo de su amigo.

La dejaron tirada.

Los hombres del bar…

"¡Oh dios!" Se apartó de váter asqueada miró por todo su cuerpo buscando algo que no tuviese que estar pero solo vio que su piel estaba limpia y llevaba puesto una camisa oscura y unos pantalones.

\- Elena -Damon estaba en el otro lado de la ducha, se tapaba sus atributos con la cortina, y era la primera vez que Elena se daba cuenta que el chico tenía mil ojos con sus movimientos- Tranquila, ¿vale? Solo relájate…

\- ¿Qué pasó anoche…? -sollozó, recordando con claridad como Damon había estado a punto de matar a esos hombres por lo sucedido, se dejó acunar cuando el chico salió para abrazarla, le daba igual si estaba desnudo o vestido solo quería sentirse segura. Se refugió en su cuello, notando el olor tan familiar a cremas y a él-¿Dónde...dónde estabas Damon?

\- Shh nunca más te dejaré ¿me oyes? Siempre, siempre te protegeré -susurró contra su cabello, intentando que la chica no pensara en nada más que en ellos dos, estuvieron un rato más abrazados, cuando Damon decidió que si no se vestía cogería una pulmonía-Dúchate o báñate, ¿vale? Yo iré a por algo para desayunar.

La chica asintió de forma automática.

Damon receló en dejarla allí, pero Elena estaba demasiado ida para darse cuenta de las dudas de Damon, el chico se incorporó notando las uñas del angelito clavadas en su piel, tras colocarse la toalla salió del baño dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Elena, viéndose sola comenzó a sollozar bajito, no queriendo perturbar a Damon más de lo que ya lo estaba, sabía que era natural tener el estado que ella tenía pero no lloraba por eso, lloraba por Damon, el cual casi mataba a esos…

A "esos" por ella, no, no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara si eso pasaba porque realmente esto marcaría del todo su alma. Miró el frío suelo repleto de azulejos claros, todo le parecía horrible, se arrastró hasta la ducha y sin desprenderse de la ropa que llevaba dejó que el agua cayera sobre ella, estaba helada pero tampoco le importó, se acurrucó contra la pared, dejando que el agua limpiara su piel porque su cuerpo y su alma nunca quedarían impolutos, aún recordaba donde habían perforado su piel, donde la habían tocado o simplemente besado, aún notaba el sudor caer por su cuerpo, el pánico cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel, jadeó y se aferró con más fuerza a la pared clavando las uñas, sintiendo como todo su mundo se desmorona, ella quería libertad, aventura no esto.

Lloró con fuerza sabiéndose a salvo de los oídos de Damon. Casi quiso gritar pero se mordió la lengua provocando un hinchazón. Nada calmaba el dolor que sentía en su interior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, bajo el agua pero si que no era el suficiente para sentirse limpia, cuando unas manos fuertes la agarraron y la sacaron de ahí sintió que se moría, en un principio su mente conjuró que todo había sido un sueño y que aún continuaba en las manos de sus captores, empezó a gritar, a patalear a defenderse como pudo.

-¡Elena! ¡Elena!-le gritó, y aunque una parte de su mente sabía que la voz era conocida no consiguió frenar su instinto de supervivencia, cuando ayer se encontraba paralizada aquí, ahora, no podía parar de moverse, Damon recibió varios golpes por todo su cuerpo pero consiguió retenerla entre sus brazos, se acercó a su oído-Angelito soy yo…

Y se quedó quieta.

Damon la abrazó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras contra la camisa que aún portaba, no sabía si la chica estaba escuchando o no pero al no recibir tampoco ningún impedimento alzó la mano para cortar el grifo pero la mano de la chica se aferró con fuerza.

-No.

-Vale-susurró, girándola sobre sus pies, aunque el agua mojaba todo su cuerpo Damon podía identificar las lágrimas sobre su rostro, acarició con ternura sus mejillas-Pero déjame templar el agua por favor-alzó la mano dándole al agua caliente, la chica sintió el cambio de temperatura como un bálsamo-¿Ves? Todo bien

-No, nada está bien-sollozó con fuerza, abrazándose a Damon-Me quiero morir…-sorbió contra su piel, necesitando eso, un poco de calor humano-Damon si no fuera por ti…

-No pienses en eso-dibujó pequeños círculos sobre su espalda intentando transmitirle una calma que ni él mismo tenía-Estoy aquí, estamos aquí…

-¿Dónde está Enzo?-no quiso sonar enfadada pero así lo hizo, la chica se deshizo del agarre recordando que su amigo, o lo que creía que era su amigo le había dejado tirada en la estacada-¿¡Dónde está ese idiota!?

Damon no quiso mirarla a los ojos, habían pasado las horas otorgadas por Mason y aunque este no había dado señales de vida, no había que ser muy listo para saber que había fallado la misión, Enzo estaría…

-Elena-la agarró de los hombros-Enzo fue secuestrado al igual que Jenna, Alaric y yo nos hemos pasado toda la noche jugando a los sucios trucos de Mason-la chica frunció el ceño, no estaba entendiendo nada-No sé Ric, pero yo he fallado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estupidez me estás contando Damon?-se apartó chocando contra la pared-¿Dónde está Enzo?

Damon dudó, sentía que le faltaba el aire, todo rastro de odio por parte de la chica hacia su amigo había desaparecido de un plumazo y ahora solo lo sustituía la incertidumbre, la pena de no saber que estaba pasando o que había pasado, pero, ¿iba a decírselo cuando ni siquiera él tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando? La miró a los ojos y supo que si, que definitivamente no era capaz de mantener la boca callada aunque eso significara otro mar de lágrimas.

-He fallado mi misión.

-¿Dónde. Está. Enzo?-enfatizó-¡Habla!

-Muerto o eso creo-se encogió en sí mismo, le estaba costando la misma vida no ponerse a llorar porque sabía que si lloraba nadie podrá pararlo y acabaría haciendo una locura; Elena ciega por la información que acababa de recibir sólo fue capaz de ponerse a golpear a Damon buscando la broma estúpida en toda esta historia-Lo siento Elena...de verdad...

-No puedes...no me puedes…-se apartó e intentó salir de la ducha sin tropezarse, Damon la miró desde dentro esperando alguna reacción de la chica, algo más que huir, él aún no podía asimilarlo pero sabía que Elena amaba tanto a Enzo como él-No...no...no…-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y empezó a negar, no podía ser cierto, simplemente no entraba en su cabeza que no volviese a sentir ese acento británico en sus oídos que esos ojos tan oscuros iluminaran su alma, no, simplemente no era capaz de concebir que se había acabado.

Enzo no podía haber muerto.

-¿Por qué…?-musitó enfadada girándose para enfrentar a Damon, el cual no entendió su pregunta-¿Por qué...está muerto?

-Fallé-se encogió de hombros y Elena quiso golpearlo hasta calmar el nudo que tenía instalado en su corazón, apretó los puños con fuerza clavando sus uñas en su piel, ese dolor no calmaba la ansiedad.

-¿¡Por qué...fallaste!?

-No quieras saberlo-salió de la ducha, totalmente mojado y con los ojos vidriosos-Créeme no quieres saberlo.

-¡Yo diré si quiero saberlo o no, Damon!-le espetó-¡Así que no decidas por mi, maldito hijo de puta!

-¡No te consiento que digas eso!-se lanzó contra ella, empotrando su cuerpo contra la fría pared, una mueca de dolor sustituyó el malestar en su cara, Damon hervía ira, ira y dolor-¡No te consiento…!

Se quedó quieto.

-¿¡El qué!? Habla maldito cobarde-le empujó con toda la fuerza que aún mantenía su pequeño cuerpo-¡No te calles ahora, grítame! ¡Vamos no me voy a romper por eso!

-Solo...no nombres a mi madre-Elena abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a balbucear, ¿qué tenía que ver su madre? Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando vio que Damon estaba totalmente devastado por la situación, el también había perdido a un amigo, a un hermano.

-Lo siento, me pasé-se pasó una mano por el cabello-Todo esto me supera…

-Bienvenida al mundo real-le sonrió aunque su sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos, pero era cierto, Elena llevaba buscando vivir desde hacía unos meses y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero nada estaba saliendo como pensaba, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas esperando que la realidad la despertase-Elena-se agachó a su lado.

-Solo habla, necesito saberlo.

Durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio sumergidos en los ojos del otro, buscando ahí algo donde agarrarse para no caer en un vacío, cuando Damon se perdía en la mirada oscura de la chica, no la veía a ella, se veía así mismo, veía su versión joven, cuando solo era un niño con unos propósitos, cuando solamente era inocente, si a ese chico le hubieran dicho hace unos meses que una muchacha tan joven le haría replantearse sus veintisiete años de vida no le fuera creído, básicamente porque el no rescata a chicas de su coche.

Pero Elena, ella era diferente, aunque se hubiese pasado toda su vida encerrada era muy valiente, una líder, una luchadora salvaje, porque cualquier en su lugar no fuera hecho, ni por asomo, lo que ella había hecho en esos meses, y mucho menos estaría ahí, esperando la noticia de la muerte de uno de sus únicos amigos.

No, definitivamente Elena era especial en todos los sentidos.

-Enzo fue secuestrado por Mason, pero para él lo secuestraron la policía, le han torturado para que hablara mientras que yo tenía unas seis horas para cumplir la misión, si él abría la boca sus hombres lo matarían.

-Ha hablado-musitó encogiéndose más en sí misma, Damon no pudo identificar si era una pregunta o una afirmación pero sí supo que la chica confiaba en él de una manera casi enfermiza, él no era un héroe ni un príncipe de cuentos.

-No, he fallado-dijo firme, clavando sus ojos en los ojos sorprendidos de la chica-Por eso no quería que lo supieras.

-¿Tan...macabra era la misión…?

-Si por macabra entiendes volar una galería de arte familiar-la chica abrió la boca alucinada-No, Elena eso no es macabro-se incorporó dispuesto a dejar la conversación ahí pero su ángel era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Entonces qué?

La miró un segundo-Salvarte a ti o salvar a Enzo.

Y la dejó allí sola, cohibida, con un único pensamiento en su cabecita, era su culpa, si Enzo estaba muerto era sólo por su culpa, lo dejó tirado en la fiesta y luego obligó a Damon a elegir, eso no era macabro era…

Obra de Mason.

Damon salió de la salita al pasillo, encontrándolo completamente vacío sin pensarlo cogió su teléfono, y vio las llamadas perdidas de Alaric, cerró los ojos con fuerza y le mandó un mensaje sabiendo que eso era para que le diesen una paliza.

**He fallado-D**

No hubo respuesta pero la aplicación le indicaba que Alaric estaba conectado, y había visto el mensaje perfectamente, se pasó una mano por el cabello, rezando internamente para que Jenna estuviese bien, aunque fuera una traidora era su amiga y por lo menos él la amaba con locura.

**¿Qué ha pasado?-R**

**Elegí al angelito-D**

No hubo respuesta a partir de eso. Alaric se desconectó y Damon supo que la había cagado, tendría que haberle llamado o ir a buscarle, porque tanto Alaric como él se escondían de los problemas y si Jenna estuviese bien, Ric lo fuese festejado, o por lo menos se lo hubiera dicho. Cabreado consigo mismo le dio una patada a la pared, haciendo retumbar a medio pasillo, nadie salió a quejarse, con los puños clavados en la pared dejó que su cuerpo se desahogara y las lágrimas cayeron como cascadas, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí para cuando Elena le cubrió con su chaqueta.

-Damon-susurró, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que esa mañana pero Damon podía ver que su angelito ya no era el mismo ángel que hacía unos días, y pensar que hacía veinticuatro horas que habían empezado una relación-Tenemos que averiguar si Jenna está bien.

-Si-se incorporó-¿No quieres...ducharte…?

-¿Y tú?

Mientras salían por recepción llamando la atención por su aspecto el teléfono de Damon vibró en su pantalón se disculpó con la chica. Elena salió al exterior a tomar el aire, Francia era su lugar favorito en el mundo, bueno, no es que fuese visitado muchos lugares pero para ella era un lugar que trasmitía tranquilidad.

Por lo menos hasta ayer, sonrió con desgana ahora mismo lo único que quería era esconderse bajo las sábanas y no pensar en más nada que en dormir, pero si el secuestro de Enzo fue un truco sucio de Mason también lo eran los policías y lo del bar, apretó con fuerza la barandilla que daba paso al exterior, solo de pensar que Mason lo podía haber hecho aposta la ponía enferma.

-No hay ningún problema-esa voz le resultaba familiar, era la misma voz del chico de anoche, se giró bruscamente ocultándose en las columnas, y ahí pudo divisar la figura de ese chico, Kol se llamaba, estaba acompañado por una pareja, se acercó un poco más-Encontraremos a su hija, ayer mismo hablamos con ella.

"_¿¡Mis padres!?_"

Elena se quedó ahí clavada en el sitio, sin saber si salir y abrazarlos, o salir y tirar de ellos y no para de correr hasta alcanzar un lugar seguro, como, ¿España? No, ni iba a salir ni iba a huir, no pensaba permitir que nada de esto acabara en la basura y más si se trataba de una treta de Mason, el no haría daño a sus padres por unos juegos sucios, ¿no?

Damon se alejó bastante de la visión de la castaña, la última vez que lanzó un rápido vistazo la chica estaba apoyada contra una de las barandillas de recepción sin querer perder más tiempo respondió a la llamada.

-¿Mason?-preguntó con un odio atroz.

-Cálmate amigo-rió bajito-Haz fallado, no hay problema.

-No tiene gracia Mason-se apartó un poco más para que nadie pudiera escucharlos-He fallado si, ¿¡y qué!? No puedes decirme que está…

-Si Damon, está muerto-confirmó seco, el chico ya se lo había imaginado, cuando Mason daba su palabra la cumplía, le conocía muy bien y eso hacía que la situación fuese a un peor.

-Para que llamas-musitó con odio mirando a su espalda sin localizar a la chica-No tengo todo el día necesito hablar con Ric.

-Dirás hablar con un hacker pésimo, pff, acabo de perder a mi mejor hacker-dijo con fingido agobio provocando náuseas en Damon, ¿Jenna...también…?-¿No me digas Damon que esperabas que Ric acertara?-rió-Sabemos que lo mejor que sabe hacer...es...oh, es verdad, es un enchufado por ti.

-Sabes perfectamente que Ric es lo mejor que encontramos para la imagen de los robos, Alaric era lo que buscabas no me vengas con esas ahora.

-¡No, tu no me vengas con exigencias, Damon! ¡Tu la has cagado!-le advirtió-Y aún os queda la misión en conjunto.

-¿¡Estás de broma!?-gritó desesperado sin importarle quien estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharles-Están muertos ya te has vengado.

-No, he perdido a dos de mis mejores hombres por vuestra ineptitud.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves…!?-tuvo que morderse la lengua, conocía a Mason y sabía de lo que era capaz incluso lo mataría a él solo para demostrarle quien tenía el control, ya estaba cansado de estar como un idiota a sus pies, apretó con fuerza los puños intentando controlar su ira porque ahora mismo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ir a una comisaría y desmantelar todo esta mierda.

Pero no podía hacer tal cosa, porque Mason se había encargado de tenerlo todo controlado, si, es verdad que Jenna trabajaba para el Estados pero tenía una coartada para Mason, lo que más le sorprendía era que Ric tuviese una.

_Damon paseaba por las calles desiertas de Italia, mañana mismo partiría con el equipo que le había concedido Mason a Nueva Zelanda, por lo menos estaría fuera del alcance de los Salvatore, tal vez tenía el dinero para huir, tal vez quedarse no era buena idea pero le había prometido a Enzo que se quedaría con él, que le ayudaría en todo, llevaban tres meses allí, tres meses después de conseguir pagar la deuda y obtener el dinero y aún seguían ahí, Mason les había sonreído y le había ofrecido todo o nada, y ellos habían cogido otra vez el "todo" porque en ese todo estaba la oportunidad de salvar a Maggie, no sólo de curarla sino de arrebatarle a esa sucia mujer a esa niña, o eso decía Enzo y Mason._

_No se fiaba de Mason, eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco podía arrebatarle la posibilidad a su amigo de hacer algo por su hija; apretó el paso dando un rodeo por uno de los parques queriendo saborear el aire y el ambiente de Italia una última vez, no es que fuera a echar de menos ese lugar, no pero si lo que sentía cuando caminaba sin preocupaciones como en ese momento._

_Si, eso lo iba a echar de menos, eso y a su casi hermano Alaric, era una pena dejarlo tirado allí pero no le quedaba otra, no iba a enganchar su trasero en esta locura, no porque entonces si que estaría cometiendo una estupidez colectiva._

_Frenó de golpe al darse cuenta donde le llevaban sus pasos, miró el imponente cementerio que tenía a escasos centímetros, sentía que el pulso se le aceleró de forma caótica, no, ni de coña iba a entrar en ese lugar,se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando dos coches frenan justo a su lado. ¿Su...padrastro? Solo de pensarlo se quedó paralizado en el sitio pero recordando el entrenamiento se pegó a la reja, escalando y saltando a tierra santa, sin pensarlo comenzó a correr, era una estupidez huir de lo que uno creía que era su familia, no podían hacer nada, bueno sí porque era menor de edad en Europa y en medio mundo, pero por lo demás no podían hacer otra cosa, pero solo de pensar tener enfrente a su padrastro o a su hermanastro Silas su cuerpo reaccionaba solo._

_Recorrió medio cementerio alcanzando la salida del otro extremo cuando unos brazos le frenaron de golpe, sin pensarlo se dispuso a pelear hasta que la risa de Enzo alcanzó sus oídos._

_-Tío, ¿me ibas a pegar?-su patético acento italiano le provocó una furia interna, sin pensarlo mucho le lanzó un derechazo-¿¡Que cojones haces!?-se le lanzó encima pero los fuertes brazos de dos guardaespaldas de Mason le frenaron, el mismo Mason apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Calma chicos...mis fieras-los agarró de los hombros, abrazándolos con fuerza-Damon ha reaccionado bien, podrían haber sido el enemigo._

_Eran el enemigo._

_-No tenías porque seguirme-le aclaró enfadado a Mason, soltándose de su agarre e intentando recuperar la atmósfera de paz-Pensé que…_

_-Sé lo que pensabas-le apretó el hombro-Y colega es natural que sospechases, pero te puedo asegurar que a tu familia no le importa donde estés, no ahora mismo._

_Asintió no muy convencido-Bueno, ¿por qué me buscabais?_

_-Nos trasladamos mañana, y mis hombres han conseguido contactar con un buen historiador un par de años mayor que vosotros dos-los señaló a ambos-Y el perfecto compañero._

_-Bueno, ¿cómo se llama?-preguntó huraño Enzo-Me gustaría saber con quien debo compartir el motín._

_Mason soltó una carcajada, mientras señalaba a un grupo de hombres, Damon no le prestó mucha atención hasta oír su nombre._

_-Alaric Saltzman._

-Adiós Mason-le colgó, sabiendo que después se arrepentiría, tras pasarse una mano por su húmedo cabello se dirigió a la salida, donde debía encontrarse su angelito pero no había rastro de ella, frunció el ceño, provocando que una migraña se instalara en su cabeza, se estaba volviendo una costumbre, miró por todos lados hasta que dió con una figura menuda que llevaba puesto un suéter gris y unas mallas negras, estaba apoyada contra la columna mirando el techo, Damon la observó unos segundos, dándose cuenta cuánto había cambiado en unos meses, como esa dulce e inocente niña se había convertido en una superviviente, bueno, no era una superviviente especializada, era solo una niña que estaba viviendo una locura, una estupidez que podría acabar con ella.

Suspiró y rodeó la columna para no asustarla, pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos café lanzó un rápido vistazo a la estancia, no había nadie, solo un par de botones con unas maletas y una mujer.

Damon se quedó boquiabierto al reconocerla, era la misma mujer del documento codificado que leyó en el escritorio de Mason, era la madre de Elena, miró a la chica, que ahora tenía su mirada clavada en él.

-Lo sabes-no se sorprendió al decirlo, estuvo cuestionando cada uno de sus rasgos durante unos minutos-Claro que lo sabes-se pasó una mano por el cabello-Fuiste a su casa a robar-sonrió de mala gana-Perdona, no es un buen día.

"No es una buena vida", le hubiese gustado añadir a Damon pero no comentó nada, simplemente se quedó ahí mirando el anhelo en los ojos de Elena, la chica echaba de menos la calma y la paz que trasmitía su familia.

Hizo una locura.

-Vete con ellos-la chica le miró sin creer haber escuchado bien pero sus facciones le indicaban que si, que Damon hablaba en serio y por estúpido que pareciera eso le causó una hinchazón casi enfermiza en su corazón.

-Tu no estás bien de la azotea-negó con la cabeza dispuesta a marcharse de allí mismo, cuando el chico la alcanzó mientras ella recordaba los buenos momentos familiares supo donde estaba el antes y el después, el antes era su familia, y el después era...bueno, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Damon, le miró a los ojos y lo supo.

Damon era su presente.

Agarró su brazo con fuerza y le arrastró fuera del recinto sin darse cuenta que dos ojos estaban clavados en ellos, la mujer tan trajeada que esperaba a su marido se quedó pálida al haber reconocido la figura de su hija.

-Disculpe-tartamudeó alcanzando el teléfono antes de pedírselo prestado a la recepcionista, tecleó con avidez-¿Detective Mason? He visto a mi hija…

Elena salió al exterior seguida de Damon, el chico había estado a punto de echar por el suelo la misión principal de Mason: Elena, si ya había tomado cartas en el asunto de los códigos no quería ver como iba a reaccionar si se enteraba que Elena había estado a punto de irse con sus padres.

Ambos cruzaron la calle principal hasta alcanzar el camaro del chico, la castaña se quedó quieta sin entrar.

-¿Qué pasó…?-no quiso mirarlo a los ojos por temor a que su cuerpo volviera a traicionarla-¿Con...esos…?

-Llamé a la policía de forma anónima-se encogió de hombros mientras le abría la puerta desde dentro-Elena-acarició con el pulgar su delicada mano-No tienes porque preocuparte, no te molestaran más.

-Lo sé pero me hubiese gustado denunciarlos por lo que me…-tragó saliva de forma ruidosa, estaba a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo cuando Damon se colocó en el asiento del copiloto y le abrió sus brazos, la castaña no dudó en refugiarse en ellos, el chico acarició con ternura su espalda buscando una forma de reconfortarla-Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una cría...en mitad de la nada.

-Shhh, estás actuando como debe ser-le apartó el pelo de la cara-Lena, eres muy valiente.

-Si no hubiese sido por ti…-sorbió, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter-No sé…

-No pienses en lo que hubiera pasado, piensa en el ahora-la abrazó con fuerza, la chica cerró los ojos sintiendo como el olor de Damon embriagaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, si, pensar en el ahora era pensar en Damon-¿Estás mejor?

La chica asintió separándose un poco del chico, notando como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo, clavó sus ojos en los de Damon, ese azul eléctrico estaba embriagado por una esencia diferente, Elena pudo ver el deseo y la ternura en ellos, todo por ella. Se sintió mucho mejor.

-¿Sabes…? Ayer estaba enfadada contigo cuando nos dejaste a Enzo y a mi ir juntos-el chico frunció el ceño, esto era recordarle que tenía parte de la culpa de lo que había pasado pero no se lo hizo saber, estaba esperando a que la chica continuase, la miró de reojo, y pudo sentir sus nervios-Quería...quería ir a esa fiesta...contigo-musitó.

-Porque estamos juntos-apretó el volante, sintiéndose otra vez culpable, no podía salir con su misión no era lógico y tampoco quería jugar con sus sentimientos y menos ahora.

-Elena..

-Vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?-sonrió con desgana mientras jugaba con un hilo suelto de su suéter, el chico se le quedó mirando, esperando que Elena le plantase cara.

Y lo hizo.

-Vas a cortar conmigo, ¿verdad?-había notado, desde hacía un buen rato, que Damon estaba demasiado incómodo, buscando una forma de decirle o hacerle saber algo y no tuvo mucho que pensar para saber qué se refería a eso, miró su rostro, Damon estaba alucinando, y por un momento la esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos.

* * *

_**Os dejo con un mar de dudas,**_ otra vez, ya sabemos que Damon peca de idiota, ¿cortará con ella? ¿o no? ¿qué creéis que ha pasado con Enzo y Jenna? ¿Nos hemos despedido de ellos para siempre?

Cada vez estoy más cerca para terminar Enredados, **¡es la historia más larga que he escrito!** Tengo todas las ideas planteadas solo me falta escribir ;)

* * *

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, lo prometido es deuda, _**si alcanzamos lo 140 reviews subo nuevo episodio.**

* * *

_**¡Besos!**_


	17. Mientras Dormías

**_17: Mientras Dormías._**

Unos toquecitos en el coche los sobresaltó a ambos especialmente a Elena que seguía demasiado sensible, pero a costa de su salud mental se trataba de Alaric, tenía aún peor aspecto que ellos dos juntos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y fue Elena la que lo rompió queriendo alejarse de esas sensaciones tan terribles que había sentido cuando por un momento creyó que Damon abriría la boca y le diría en voz alta todos sus miedos.

-¡Ric!-gritó Elena, abriéndole la puerta, pero el chico negó con una mano quitándole importancia y se dejó caer en el bordillo de la acera, la chica salió detrás de Damon-Lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa Elena, ni lo de Enzo y mucho menos lo de Jenna-sollozó, sintiéndose una mierda por no haber ayudado en lo suficiente. Elena se dejó caer a su lado, recibiendo encantada el abrazo de oso de Alaric.

Damon masculló en silencio una maldición.

En todo el camino a casa Alaric les contó todo lo que había sucedido, ignorando por completo la nueva información de Damon y suya tampoco era plan de ir diciendo en voz alta que eran agentes dobles, bueno ahora solo Ric; Damon también le contó parte de lo sucedido evitando por completo hablar del incidente en sí, pues había notado como Elena se tensaba.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó?-se extrañó de que le ocultaran información, Damon se entretuvo abriendo la puerta-En serio chicos a estas alturas no me ocultéis nada…

-Intentaron violarme-susurró, Ric se quedó congelado en el sitio y se giró no queriendo aceptar las palabras de la chica, pero Elena estaba temblando, Damon soltó las llaves y corrió a refugiarla entre sus brazos, dándole pequeños besos en el cabello mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento.

Alaric se quedó en el sitio, boquiabierto y con ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿¡Dónde están esos cerdos!?-gritó cuando la sangre llegó a su cerebro, Damon dejó caer a la chica en el sofá mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo caliente, Alaric miró un segundo a Elena para después exigirle a su amigo a que abriera la boca-¡Que contestes!

Le buscó con la mirada, Damon, nervioso revisaba la bitrocerámica mientras ponía a calentar un poco de té y café, Alaric se quedó fijo en la puerta, era una cocina con forma de ele que comunicaba tanto con el salón principal como con la terraza y la otra salita, Damon podía salir sin que Ric se interpusiese pero ambos sabían que quitarse del medio no era librarse de los problemas.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué ha pasado?-exigió mucho más tranquilo, Damon le observó detenidamente, no, no estaba para nada tranquilo solo fingía esa calma para no asustar a Elena, que ahora mismo asomaba la cabeza por el sofá principal-Porque como no hables...te saco las palabras a hostias.

-Ric…-lanzó una mirada a Elena, dejando claro que no iba a hablar de algo tan doloroso delante de la chica, el chico comprendió a lo que se refería, asintiendo desanimado decidió que hablar sobre Mason era lo mejor.

Los tres se sentaron juntos en el sofá, la chica seguía acurrucada bajo los cojines mientras escuchaba la historia de Alaric con respecto el virus informático y lo mal que le había salido la jugada a causa de la misma Jenna.

-Pensé en llamarla pero...no me lo iba a coger porque seguro Mason había hecho algo-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y susurró más para si mismo que para la pareja que tenía enfrente-me bloqueó, y me bloquee, no soy un experto en esto…

-Pero lo hiciste bien-conjeturó la chica, ambos la miraron fijamente sin rastro de odio o de decepción simplemente estaban destrozados-Ella no lo vio, no se lo esperó, pero..¿esto no dará lugar a una investigación?-se incorporó-Quiero decir, es Estados Unidos investigan hasta debajo de las piedras, ella trabajaba para ellos…

-Cierto, era un agente doble-Ric le fulminó con la mirada-pero apoyaba a Mason, pensarán que fue un ajuste de cuentas-no pensaba meter a Elena en medio de las traiciones de sus amigos, no ahora que cualquier cosa podría significar una muerte asegurada, Damon miró a su alrededor, cogió su teléfono y empezó a escribir en las "notas" mientras Ric seguía hablando de lo difícil y frustrante que había sido hacer todo esto.

Damon les enseñó la pantalla a ambos.

"Tened cuidado con lo que decís aquí"

Ninguno hizo comentario alguno al respecto, los tres sabían muy bien que Mason no era una ovejita, era un ser peligroso y cada vez que Elena se replantea las palabras de sus padres les tenía que dar la razón, la oscuridad estaba en todos lados, en cualquier persona, pero no por eso iba a volver a los brazos de su familia, no ahora que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, miró hacia la ventana y una posibilidad cruzó su cabecita.

¿Había sido una prueba lo del bar? Se tensó solo de pensar que Mason podría tener algo que ver con eso, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras dispuesta a darse una ducha y a investigar un poco.

-¿A dónde…?-no le dio tiempo a escuchar el final de la pregunta porque cerró la puerta de su cuarto con un golpe seco, esperó unos segundos y sin pensarlo mucho sacó la laptop que le había dejado Enzo hacía unos días.

Acarició las pegatinas y las letras de la cover, echaba de menos a su amigo, no podía creerse que ya no estuviese a su lado, unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, marcando lo que una vez fue y no volvería a ser.

La castaña se hizo una promesa en ese momento. Mason pagaría por todo y por nada, ella misma se encargaría de eso si era necesario.

Durante un buen rato la chica se centró en recopilar información legal de Mason, no había mucho en la red he intentaba evitar páginas no muy fiables sabía muy bien que Mason tendría un informe detallado de todo lo que ella buscase pero como el portátil era de Enzo, no es que el chico fuese a buscar algo estando muerto. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al acordarse de la situación de su amigo, se dejó caer en su cama cerrando los ojos para serenarse, pero la angustia y la desesperación hicieron mella en ella.

Si se dormía o si se permitía relajarse esas manos volverían a su cabeza, y no, no estaba dispuesta a revivir ese momento.

Concentrada de nuevo, buscó otros enlaces de interés, estaba a punto de entrar en uno cuando una pantalla totalmente en negro se imponía en su laptop, se quedó ahí, mirándola sin saber que hacer justo cuando una flor de liz se daba paso en esa oscuridad. Un virus.

-Joder…-le dio con fuerza a la tecla de escape-¡Alaric! ¡Damon!-gritó sin saber muy bien si ellos iban a saber hacer algo o simplemente iban a lanzar el ordenador hasta la otra punta del barrio francés desanimada le dio la vuelta al aparato y le quitó la batería, por lo menos estaría apagado, se dejó caer de nuevo entre los cojines sintiéndose la tía más estúpida que hubiese pisado el planeta tierra.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? No era una experta en informática y Mason, bueno Mason tenía a miles de persona limpiando su rastro, una búsqueda en internet no le solucionaría la vida, cogió uno de los cojines que estaban a su alcance y lo lanzó contra la puerta, tras pensarlo un segundo repasó la misma hazaña varias veces, liberándose, cuando se quedó sin cojines cogió lo primero que tuvo cerca y comenzó, una vez más, su recorrido, no se dio cuenta de lo que tiraba hasta que oyó las voces de Damon y Ric subiendo para ver que pasaba, el primero en entrar fue Alaric.

Había esparcido por el suelo trozos de una lampara y varios libros.

-¿Elena?-la llamó como si se tratase de algo peligroso, solo había tirado las cosas para sentirse bien para nada más, pero sus miradas dejaban claro que daba igual lo que dijese ambos pensarían que se trataba de su trauma.

-No estoy traumatizada-dijo con rencor, incorporándose para recoger su destrozo-Solo enojada-señaló el portátil, fue Damon quien lo recogió y conectó de nuevo la batería como si ese fuese el problema-Listo, mi problema es el virus.

-¿Un virus?-dijo mientras se conectaba-Oh, es…¿el virus de Jenna?-le preguntó a Ric, el cual solo le faltó lanzarse por el portátil-¿Qué buscabas?

La chica se cruzó de brazos, ¿qué, que buscaba? Algo con lo que lidiar para no pensar en las miles de formas que mataría a Mason, no lo dijo en voz alta, ni siquiera lo susurró, solo lo pensó pero Damon tuvo que ver en sus ojos lo que su cabecita procesaba.

-Elena…

-No empieces Damon, ¿qué te hace pensar que Mason no tiene nada que ver con lo que pudo pasarme ayer?-le espetó, dejando a ambos chicos callados, mudos-Yo creo que tiene mucho que ver, sorprendentemente Jenna bloqueaba todo lo que venía de afuera, Mason tenía que saberlo, tú deberías haber hecho no se que cosa para salvar a Enzo pero en cambio tuviste que salvarme, mucha casualidad para mi gusto, ¡¿no me digáis que no lo habéis pensado?!-no comentaron nada, Damon no era capaz de articular palabra, ¿cómo iba a decirles que sabía lo que iba a pasar porque a esa gente que trabajaba con su hermanastro le interesaba que ella estuviese sana y salva? No, pensaba hacer tal cosa porque no solo arriesgaba esa misión de pacotilla sino también que Ric supiese, que una vez más, se estaba metiendo en líos familiares. Alaric, en cambio, solo balbuceaba, no lo había pensado pero si se ponía a razonarlo era todo tan sucio como Mason.

Si, Mason podía tener algo que ver.

-Podría ser…-ante la sorpresa de Damon, Alaric continuó hablando mientras ayudaba a la chica a recoger los libros, pero Elena no se movió de su sitio-Es capaz de eso y mucho más, y ya estoy cansado-soltó las cosas de mala gana encima de la cama-¿De qué me sirven todos los lujos y las oportunidades de vivir si Mason nos va a amargar la existencia cada vez que algo no salga bien? No quiero esto…

-Pues ya sabes paga tu deuda y te largas-comentó secamente el moreno, no podía estar escuchando tanta tontería, Alaric estaba ahí jugando a dos bandas de forma voluntaria, bueno, todos estaban allí de forma, supuestamente, voluntaria, no podían quejarse-No me mires así, sabes que es así de fácil.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no es tan fácil-le acusó-Y ya dejemos de hablar de esto, hay que llamar a Mason no me fío ni un pelo de lo que planea…

-Hablé con él antes no te va a decir ni una mierda-le aclaró mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Alaric se excusó por su amigo, estaba a punto de irse cuando Elena le pidió expresamente que esperara.

-No quiero...parecer una niña…-se mordió las uñas de la mano mientras pensaba cómo afrontar ese problema-pero necesito tener una cosa clara: trabajando con Mason, ¿te puedes fiar de alguien que se te acerque con... acusaciones ...o algo así?

El chico alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Elena-se acercó a ella-Sé que esto es duro y peligroso pero si, no te fíes de las buenas palabras de unos desconocidos - sonrió- Bueno, la prueba de ello es que te fiaste de nosotros.

-Esto-señaló todo-No es un buen ejemplo, sois mi familia.

-Una familia al borde del Infierno, si es lo que buscabas…

-Buscaba libertad-le sonrió de vuelta mientras se dejaba abrazar por Alaric, claro que buscaba libertad, buscaba una forma de vivir de nuevo, de sentir que no era una niña cualquiera.

Damon, se apoyó en la puerta, escuchando cada una de las palabras de la chica, se pasó una mano por el cabello, reflexionando, cuando oyó los pasos de alguien en el exterior se irguió, corrió en dirección a las escaleras casi tropezándose cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Mason.

Alaric y Elena no tardaron ni un segundo en acompañar al moreno.

-Buen fin de semana de julio chicos, ¿qué tal la mañana?-se sacó el saco negro, dejándolo caer sobre el sofá donde hacía unos minutos habían estado quejándose de las barbaridades de Mason-Tienen mala cara, ¿no han dormido?

Damon apretó los puños, estaba a punto de echarse encima de Mason y ladrarle como si fuese un perro chico cuando sintió las manos, tanto de Alaric como de Elena en su cuerpo, la chica entrelazo sus dedos con el del chico mientras Alaric se conformaba con un leve apretón en el hombro, eran más que un equipo, eran una familia.

-Que unidos…-sonrió guasón-Que pena que no estén los dos que faltan, ¿por dónde anda Enzo? Jenna está en Chicago, ¿no?

-Eres lo peor que me he cruzado en mi vida-le cortó Elena antes de que alguien hiciese o dijese una estupidez-Es jugar sucio.

El chico le sonrió ampliamente.

-Me lo dice alguien que es una completa desconocida para mi, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones preciosa.

-Oh si, si que lo estamos-se adelantó la chica, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo una distancia prudente-Tú has matado a nuestros amigos, tú has decidido convertir esto en una caza de brujas, tú, puedo seguir.

-Pues hazlo-se puso justo enfrente, Damon no tardó ni dos segundos en apartar a Elena de al lado de ese monstruo, Mason pudo ver el gen posesivo del chico con respecto a la castaña, y realmente quiso abrirle los ojos a esa chica, pero en vez de hacerlo miró directamente a Damon, dejándole claro con ese gesto que no era mejor persona que él-Tu no eres mejor que yo, Damon.

Ninguno de los dos comentaron más nada, por unos segundos se miraron fijamente, como una lucha eterna que solo ellos compartían, Elena se sintió incómoda de veras allí en medio, pero no pensaba alejarse del chico ni un minuto, no después de ver el miedo y la debilidad en sus ojos, tal vez nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero Damon era un ser humano.

La oscuridad era lo único que inundaba la estancia, más el sonido molesto del repicar del agua y su respiración cada vez más acelerada, miró por todos lados, viendo siempre lo mismo, nada, tosió con fuerza, dejando resbalar gotas de sudor mezclada con sangre y saliva, se removió, por enésima vez, para intentar zafarse de las cadenas que lo ataban pero no consiguió ningún resultado. Le quemaba la piel tanto como la herida de bala que tenía en el estómago, se estaba desangrando, iba a morir como un puto animal. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminase así, a cerrar los ojos y dormir eternamente, no, él no era estúpido, no era un cobarde.

Le habían atado y le habían acusado de alta traición, cuando hacía unas horas le habían acusado de asesino y ladrón de una mafia peligrosa, sabía que todo esto era por Mason, por eso aún no se había rendido, por eso aún luchaba por zafarse de las cuerdas y de ese sonido patético que resonaba por todos lados.

Una vez más, tiró con demasiada fuerza, consiguiendo que las cuerdas se clavaran en su piel destrozada, formando hilillos de sangre por sus muñecas, gritó de forma desgarradora alzándose sobre su peso, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse aún más daño.

El sonido sordo de unos pasos le detuvo de su hazaña, respiró con mucha más dificultad, intentando buscar entre la oscuridad la figura de esos pasos, pero no vio nada, solo oyó como una puerta se cerraba con fuerza.

-¡Hijos de puta!-escupió dañado-¡Soltadme mamones de mierda!

-¿Aún estás vivo?-se oyó, la misma voz que la de anoche, la voz que le había disparado a traición, desesperado miró por todos lados, sabiendo que aunque él no pudiese ver a nadie, y eso fuese una desventaja su carcelero tampoco podía verle-Eres duro chaval, una pena que tengamos que matarte.

No escuchó más nada, porque de repente sintió un golpe profundo contra su herida, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, ¿ese iba a ser su final? ¿iba a morir allí, así sin más? Era duro pensarlo pero su vida ya estaba marcada el día en que decidió aceptar toda esa mierda, pero lo que más le dolía era que no podía despedirse de sus amigos y tampoco saber si estaban o no bien.

_Enzo miraba atónito a Mason, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cómo iban a traer a un completo desconocido para ayudarles? ¿Se habían vuelto locos?_

_Era verdad que necesitaban ayuda, eso no lo negaba el chaval pero odiaba tener que compartir su dinero o su deuda con nadie porque eso significaba que sus secretos y sus debilidades saldrían a la luz, confiaba en Damon, no tenía ninguna duda en él, pero en ese tal Alaric las dudas sobraban, no llevaban ni dos días juntos cuando supo que esto no iba a ser fácil._

_-Me rindo-soltó ante la sorpresa de Damon que estaba recostado con su laptop en la mano y la de Ric que le miraba fijamente desde hacía unas horas, Damon era el único que no entendía a que venía eso-No lo aguanto._

_-Es mutuo chaval-le sonrió de vuelta Alaric-Eres raro…_

_-¿¡Yo soy raro!?-se señaló con sorna-No he sido yo el que ha dejado su trabajo como investigador en una universidad privada para venir a esta mierda, no se tú, pero a mi no me entra._

_-Tengo mis motivos-era demasiado taciturno, y eso acabaría con toda su paciencia, pero fue Damon quien se interpuso en el camino de ambos para que dejaran de hacer el idiota._

_Suspiró._

_-Chicos-los miró a ambos-cálmense cada uno tiene su motivo, más o menos importante me vale, pero os adoro a los dos, compartaos o...moriremos._

_Ambos se miraron con determinación, para Enzo era demasiado importante todo eso como para dejarse llevar por una rabieta de nene chico pero es que no podía confiar la vida y la custodia de su hija a un completo desconocido porque Alaric no había hecho nada para ganarse su confianza aunque claro, aún tenían tiempo para jugarse sus vidas._

_Una de las semanas más duras dio lugar a un entrenamiento complicado, otro entrenamiento sorpresa como el del cementerio pero esta vez en Viena, estaban de viaje cuando fueron atacados, Damon no estaba con ellos porque Mason le había pedido expresamente que viniera a buscarlo por lo que ni Ric ni Enzo se esperaron un ataque sorpresa._

_Enzo bajó más tarde a desayunar de lo natural, escuchó el sonido de la televisión a una legua pero no comentó nada al ver a Alaric despotricado en el sofá cama con una botella de cerveza, sabía donde estaba Damon por lo tanto no tenía que cruzar ni dos palabras con su "compañero" sacó un tazón de cereales, pero en vez de echarle esa porquería sacó una bolsita de avena, le encantaba la avena, bueno a él precisamente no pero si a su pequeña por lo tanto era como estar con ella, sonrió embobado mientras sacaba del microondas un vaso de leche calentita, no quería desayunar cerca de ese desconocido pero la casa no era tan grande como para irse a cualquier lado. Estaba compuesta por un salón barra comedor barra cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño. Estaba claro quien dormía en el sofá, pues las dos habitaciones estaban comunicadas por lo que Enzo en un principio se negó a compartir cuarto. Ric no puso ningún reparo._

_Se bebió el vaso de leche de un tirón dándole la espalda al tío del sofá, que acababa de bajar el volumen de la película que estaba viendo._

_"¿Ahora? ¿y cuando él dormía? Hijo puta…"_

_Soltó el vaso en el fregadero justo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su vecino, no se hablaban con el vecindario por precaución pero era raro que hubiese alguien en un piso deshabitado, no dijo nada, simplemente cerró la cortina._

_-Alaric-el aludido le miró sorprendido más porque le dirigiese la palabra sin Damon por delante que por el tono de voz que había utilizado, al no recibir respuesta se levantó del sofá, encontrándose al chico agazapado en el suelo con una sartén en la mano-¡Agáchate!_

_-Por que me…-y entonces pasó una oleada de disparos atravesó la ventana cerrada, Alaric consiguió agacharse recibiendo una bala en el hombro-¡Ah!_

_-¡Alaric!-se lanzó a por su compañero, apartándolo del punto de mira, tirándolo contra el pasillo-Tío, ¿¡dónde te ha dado…!?_

_Alaric se retorció en el suelo, le rabiaba el hombro y era demasiada sangre, la bala le había salido, eso era un punto, por lo que pudo ver Enzo al comprobar que el corte era limpio, sin pensarlo lo dejó ahí para arrastrarse hasta la habitación, cogió lo necesario para curarle cuando sintió que algo se rompía en el interior, miró por todos lados hasta darse cuenta que el sonido provenía del salón._

_Alguien había entrado. Cerró las cosas y alcanzó una pistola de debajo de la cama sin pensarlo corrió hasta el pasillo, donde solo había una gran mancha de sangre pero ni rastro de su compañero._

_-Mierda-musitó corriendo hasta la cocina, no llegó a entrar pero supo que había alguien en el interior, sin pensarlo entró y disparó, un hombre vestido completamente de negro cayó al suelo, justo cuando sintió el peso de alguien sobre él._

_-¡Enzo!-y un golpe, Alaric acababa de atacar al hombre que había estado a punto de apuñalarlo, los dos se quedaron pálidos, observando la sangre que corría por el suelo y los cristales de la ventana-Madre mía-se dejó caer en la silla._

_-Voy...voy a mirar en la otra habitación…_

_Pero no había nada, ningún intento de ataque ni nada por el estilo, esa noche los dos durmieron en la misma habitación, vigilando la espalda del otro, sin poder pegar ojo pero esta vez no porque no confiaran en ellos mismos si no por miedo a que alguien entrase._

_Al día siguiente supieron que había sido una prueba._

* * *

¡Siento el retraso!

Pero la espera ha valido la pena, aquí os dejo el nuevo episodio de Enredados donde descubrimos un poco más d**el pasado de** los chicos, esta vez de **Ric y Enzo**, **y** un poco más de **la convivencia entre Damon, Ric y Elena**.

**_El delena sigue en marcha ;)_**

* * *

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente episodio?

1: ¿Veremos a Enzo de nuevo?

2: ¿Descubriremos un poco más del pasado de todos los protagonistas?

3: ¿Con qué artimaña aparecerá Mason la próxima vez?

4: ¿Amara o Tom darán señales de vida?

* * *

Gracias por todo, esta historia cada vez se enreda más, para _**el próximo episodio tendremos que alcanzar los 150 reviews, ¿estáis dispuestos?**_

* * *

Sobre **Calle Bourbon**, os prometo que tendréis señales pronto, tal vez para **mitad de septiembre**.

* * *

_¡Gracias!_


	18. Oscuridad

_**18: Oscuridad**_

Mason solo había venido para fastidiar, eso fue lo que pensaron todos cuando el chico salió por la puerta después de dar un par de avisos, pronto se irían de Francia, y eso significaba, para Damon, tener que llevar a Elena con Amara, esa sola idea le hervía la sangre, pero no hizo nada, simplemente se dirigió al mini bar a ahogar todas las penas y las mierdas de su vida, arrepintiéndose absolutamente de haber metido a sus amigos en todo esto, si solamente hubiese estado más pendiente. Tomó la botella de bourbon y la vació casi al completo en su estómago, tosió un poco al sentir el líquido ambarino atravesando su cuerpo.

Elena le observaba dubitativa desde el umbral del salón; Alaric, hacía unos minutos que anunciaba que se iba a dormir, pero los tres sabían que eso no era lo que iba a hacer, solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para saber y analizar qué movimiento iba a tomar. Por eso, estaba Elena ahí, a Alaric le conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo máximo que haría es no dormir pero Damon.

Damon era otra historia. Sabía lo que en su cabecita pasaba, sabía que beber era lo último que haría esa noche. No se hizo notar, hasta que vio que el chico abría otra botella.

-Ya basta Damon-se adelantó en la sala, quedándose clavada en el sitio al notar la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella-Es mucho por hoy-dijo bajito, manteniendo su pose.

El muchacho de ojos azules soltó una risita mientras deposita la botella vacía sobre el sofá, sin importarle lo más mínimo la tapicería, ni el dinero echado a la basura, solo le importaba reírse y mantenerse en pie, lo primero lo pudo cumplir, lo segundo le costó un poco más. Se tambaleó, la chica corrió a ayudarlo pero en cuanto lo intentó, Damon la apartó de golpe.

-No me toques-escupió asqueado, y la chica no supo qué hacer-No me mires así Elena…-rió-Mason tiene razón...soy un…¡monstruo!

La castaña le miró con dureza, no pensaba permitir que las palabras de esa sabandija hicieran mella de esa forma en Damon, obviando lo borracho y lo confundido que estaba, se apartó de él, alcanzando el minibar y vaciándolo todo por el suelo, lanzó varias botellas lejos de Damon cuando el chico reaccionó para sujetarla.

-¿¡Estás loca!?-consiguió decir mientras le arrebataba la botella de whisky de sus manos pero eso no paró a Elena-¡Cálmate!

Elena le miró con sorna, no tenía intención de pararse, pero había captado su atención que era lo que buscaba.

-No puedes escucharle, es veneno, ¿¡no te das cuenta!?-le agarró el rostro, sintiendo como el chico se relajaba contra sus manos-Tu eres mejor que eso y lo sabes.

-Eso es lo que ves tú…-dijo bajito, agachando la cabeza, no queriendo que Elena viese la maldad que había en sus ojos, porque él, simplemente era oscuridad, vivía en ella y la manejaba a su antojo, una prueba de ello era su misión suicida, porque si la chica supiese algo de esa misión no querría estar a su lado-Si supieras realmente quien soy…

-Sé quien eres-el chico la miró entre sorprendido e incrédulo-Eres..._mi_ héroe.

Eso fue demasiado y ver como Elena quería besarle le superó, la apartó con fuerza y se dio la vuelta. Realmente esa niña era una inocente, se miró las manos, le temblaban pero eso no importa, su mirada solo podía ver como sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre de mucha gente y principalmente la de Elena. La castaña solo podía ver su espalda, y la tensión que esta acumulaba, le dolía el cuerpo por donde el chico la había apartado pero no le importó, se había propuesto ayudarle aunque eso le costase su integridad emocional.

-Damon...eres lo más importante que he tenido…-dijo mientras le apretaba el hombro, pero el chico se giró bruscamente y ante la sorpresa inicial no se esperó que el chico clavase sus manos en su cuello empotrandola contra la fría pared. Elena sintió los cristales y el alcohol en todo su cuerpo-Me...me haces…

-¡Soy. Peor. Que. Esos. Violadores!-la castaña se quedó pálida ante la brusquedad de sus palabras-¡Ya no estamos juntos! ¿¡Te ha quedado claro!?-la soltó con fuerza cogiendo el camino hasta la puerta y desapareciendo.

El portazo fue como un interruptor para Elena que comenzó a llorar de forma descontrolada, llorar no solo por lo que pasó en menos de veinticuatro horas sino también porque en unos minutos había perdido el único apoyo que le brindaba confianza, pero, ¿a qué venía todo eso de decir que era mucho peor? ¿cómo era capaz de asemejarse a esos tipos? ¿es que el chico no se daba cuenta cuán importante era para ella?

Elena era incapaz de vivir sin él. Se había pasado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas, recordando esas horribles manos sobre su cuerpo y lo único que le consolaba era el recuerdo constante de Damon, y ahora ni eso tenía porque él, en un arrebato había decidido, que él no se merecía estar a su lado, que él era, ni más ni menos, que un monstruo.

La castaña alzó la cabeza, encontrándose la figura de Mason en el umbral, ¿no se había ido? ¿o es que ahora su cerebro conjuraba cosas extrañas? El aludido le sonrió de forma retorcida como si estuviera disfrutando de su desgracia, ¿de qué iba? Ni le miró, ocultó su rostro de su alcance.

-Como sigas llorando así medio vecindario te oirá cariño-no quería escucharle, no podía permitirle tener ese control sobre ella y menos en su estado tan lamentable, se acurrucó aún más sintiendo como los cristales de las botellas se clavaban en su cuerpo, haciéndole minúsculos cortes, ¿por qué Alaric no bajaba?

Porque no estaba.

Tan preocupado por Damon y por lo que pudiera hacer que su cabeza no pensó en ningún momento en la posibilidad que fuese Alaric el que hiciera la locura.

Idiota.

-¿Por qué haces esto Mason?-se envalentono, sabiendo que eso era más que peligroso, al tener la posibilidad de estar sola y que esa sabandija hubiese esperado ese momento-Los necesitas y los apartas.

Mason le miró dubitativo, cada vez le sorprendía más el poderío de la muchacha, tan joven como tan estúpida, aunque a veces dudaba que fuese tan idiota, a veces incluso se atrevía a pensar que era la más inteligente del grupo, pero luego se recordaba que no podía ser suya.

Ella tenía dueño.

Dueñ_a_.

Soltó una sonora carcajada, entrando en la sala como si se tratase de su casa, y seguramente así sería, y eso provocaba un gran ardor en Elena que se incorporó a medida que él se acercaba notando a cada paso en el peligro que ella estaba.

-No puedes hacerme nada-le aclaró pero entonces recordó sus miedos iniciales-¡Tú!-le señaló-¡Tu mandaste a esos violadores!

La cara de Mason sobrepasaba el asombro, se había quedado quieto como si Elena en ese momento fuese la cosa más rara del mundo.

-Te sorprenderá pero no se de que cojones me estás hablando-se cruzó de brazos-Te estás pasando bonita, puedo ser muchas cosas pero nunca mandaría a nadie a hacer mi trabajo-le sonrió, la castaña se quedó pálida y paralizada en el sitio-¿Qué pasa?-se acercó amenazante-¿Se te acabaron las acusaciones niña?-la empujó contra su cuerpo, lamiendo con fuerza su mejilla, Elena empezó a patalear hasta conseguir apartarlo-Tranquila vales más para otra cosa, pero que te quede claro, no trabajo con violadores.

Se dio la vuelta. Elena se quedó quieta, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una forma de esconderse o de hacer algo pero lo único que se le ocurría era en volver a enfrentarlo, pero, ¿qué loca haría eso? Tampoco podía quedarse con la boca cerrada, no cuando una tarjeta le quemaba los jeans.

No. Mason no se iba a librar de su presencia.

-¡Puede que tu no tengas nada que ver con eso!-le espetó-¡Pero sé que solo una persona tan asquerosa como tu contrataría a unos actores para ver si os traiciono o no! ¡_Amo_ a Damon nunca haría…!

Silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Mason se giró con sorna pero con una mirada que dejaba helada la sangre.

¿Había dicho "amo a Damon"? Rió, claro que lo había dicho pero siguiendo el hilo de la mentira que habían creado para Mason, ella no sabía ni siquiera lo que era el amor, ¿cómo iba a definir esa montaña rusa de emociones como amor? Una tontería era lo que era.

-¿Lo amas?-rió.

-¡No me cambies de tema!-le escupió-¡Utilizaste la patraña de Jenna como agente doble para hacerme creer que esa gente era policía!-sacó la tarjeta-¡Pues mira!-se la lanzó-¡No te he traicionado mamón!

El tiempo se paró para Mason en ese mismo instante, se quedó fijo, estático mirando de hito en hito entre la tarjeta que reposaba en el suelo y a Elena lo único que su cabeza procesaba eran los gritos de la chica "agente doble" "policía" "agente doble" "policía" esas palabras eran como dardos envenenados que se clavaban en su piel pidiendo venganza, se agachó con cuidado recogiendo aquel trocito de cartón plastificado.

Ni FBI.

Ni CNI.

Ni Interpol.

No, era aún peor, la policía secreta de los Estados Unidos, el mayor centro de inteligencia del mundo buscando su puto culo, él no había hecho eso, él no había puesto a prueba a Elena, Amara Pierce le mataría en persona. Miró impresionado a la chica que tenía justo a su lado, era mucho más tonta de lo que pensaba apretando ese papel en la palma de su mano se lanzó contra la muchacha que se tambaleó hasta su cercanía.

Demasiado cerca. Otra vez.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esta mierda Elena?!-escupió las palabras sobre su rostro como si fuese puro fuego, la chica se contrajo contra el cuerpo del chico y la pared, pero mantuvo el orgullo bien alto, ya no pensaba dejarse intimidar por nadie más y mucho menos por ese cerdo, con todas las fuerzas que tuvo intentó apartarle dándole una buena patada en sus partes.

Mason rabió, apartándose unos centímetros pero manteniendo el contacto visual con la chica, que sudaba y jadeaba como la perra que era para los ojos del chico.

Se recolocó la ropa, y la chica aprovechó ese momento para salir huyendo, clavándose la mayor parte de los cristales.

-¡No te muevas, te he hecho una pregunta maldita puta!-la agarró del cabello, tirando de ella con fuerza, Elena se resistió lo máximo posible pero su cuerpo acabó cediendo cayendo al suelo, Mason se agachó a su lado, agarrando con fuerzas sus muñecas y bloqueando su cuerpo con el suyo. Elena pudo notar la clara erección del tío.

Se bloqueó, las palabras se estancaron en su garganta y los recuerdos volvieron como cristales afilados.

-¿Ahora te quedas muda puta?-la abofeteó con fuerza pero la chica no gritó simplemente se quedó ahí quieta, esperando que pasase lo inevitable, pero Mason no estaba para tonterías, la agarró con fuerza de cuello, casi ahogándola-¡Que hables maldita zorra! ¿¡De qué cojones estabas hablando!?

Alaric volvió a casa antes de tiempo, en algún momento de la mañana había decidido que dormir no era lo más acorde, tenía que hablar con la policía pero ni siquiera en su paseo fue capaz de pulsar el botón. Temía que eso lo hiciera aún más real, iba a entrar por la puerta principal pero recordó que se había ido sin avisar, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar por cualquier lado cuando sus ojos se clavaron en un BMW negro. Mason.

Frunció el ceño, ¿otra vez estaba ahí tocando los huevos? Quería irse, realmente necesitaba largarse de esa maldita locura pero no pensaba dejar solo a Damon, no ahora que no tenía a Enzo, y una vez se prometió que no sólo salvaría a su amigo sino también a la chica, no pensaba dejar que la vendieran por una suma de dinero, se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta de un portazo descubriendo lo que menos quería ver.

Mason estaba encima de Elena.

La estaba atacando.

Tiró las llaves y sin pensar se lanzó contra Mason, agarrándolo de la chaqueta e impulsando su cuerpo lejos de la chica, todo estaba destrozado, Elena gimoteando con cristales y alcohol por todo su cuerpo desparramada en el suelo. Mason soltó una carcajada que fue como un interruptor para el chico, se lanzó sin pensar sabiendo que habría más de un guardia esperando ese movimiento pero no le importó. Le golpeó por Damon, por Enzo, por Jenna, por Elena y por todas las personas que ese animal había destruido. Lo golpeó por él mismo, en un gesto egoísta que le costaría la vida.

Mason reía entre golpe y golpe, como si disfrutara viendo como Ric se cababa su propia tumba, Elena se retorció en el suelo, dándose cuenta que esto que estaba viendo parecía un _deja vú_ pero con personas totalmente diferentes. Tomando valor de cualquier lado se levantó y apartó a Ric con fuerza, no le costó mucho porque en cuanto el chico notó su presión se relajó jadeante.

-¡Eres un malnacido…!-escupió con asco-¡Vas a pagar por todo!

-No-sonrió limpiándose la sangre que corría desde su nariz hasta el comienzo de su boca-Pero no aún, voy a ser benevolente, lo has pasado mal...veinticuatro horas de luto-se levantó dando un silbido provocando que dos gorilas entraran por la puerta.

Elena se quedó de piedra.

Esos dos habían venido como si fuesen perros pero no cuando ella gritó o cuando Ric entró echo una furia en casa.

Eran dos putos chuchos a cargo de Mason.

-Volveré chicos, todavía hay misiones que cumplir, Elena cariño-la chica se apretó a Ric instintivamente, buscando inútilmente protección, el chico le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cadera, abrazándola.

Mason se fue.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó dudoso cuando creyeron que estaban a solas, la chica asintió frenéticamente-¿Segura?

-Si Ric no es como si me hubiese matado…-se pasó una mano por las zonas doloridas, el trasero y las piernas.

-Deja que te vea.

-Después de todo esto prefiero estar sola mientras me examino.

-Pero...podríamos llamar algún médico-intentó, a él tampoco le hacía gracia incomodar a la chica pero eran heridas de golpes y cristales, tal vez necesitase puntos o una venda-Si te sientes más segura.

-Más tarde, ¿vale?-se pasó una mano por el cabello-Necesito despejarme, solo...no te vayas…

-No voy a dejarte Lena, ¿dónde está Damon?

La chica se encogió de hombros, Damon era otro tema que prefería no tocar demasiado sin pensarlo mucho subió las escaleras corriendo, arrepintiéndose al sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo le lanzaba una advertencia.

Tal vez si necesitaba un médico.

Damon daba tumbos por la zona más poblada de París buscando respuestas a esas preguntas que no se atrevía a formular, se pasó una mano por el cabello, recordando nítidamente la conversación, o la no charla que tuvo con Elena, había sido un animal, pero, ¿por qué? Si él lo que quería era abrazarse a ella y no soltarla nunca, ¿por qué había hecho eso?

Porque Mason tenía razón.

Porque su padrastro tenía razón.

Tendría que haber cumplido con la misión, y hubiese sido así si Elena no estuviera en sus vidas, se quedó quieto en mitad de la calle, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Todos estarían mucho mejor sin él. Sin Damon.

_Desde hacía unos años todos miraban al menor de los Salvatore como algo peculiar que había que tratar con especial atención: era el niño de la puta que murió por una enfermedad venérea, ni siquiera un niño de doce años sabía exactamente qué significaba eso pero aún así podía notar las miradas de lástima que recibía él y su familia._

_Bueno, Damon nunca consideraría a su padrastro como familia, y mucho menos a ese subnormal que mostraba una cara al mundo y otra muy distinta al chico._

_Era una mañana de domingo cuando Damon se dio cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo que todo lo que una vez vio junto a su difunta madre era verdad, su padrastro, desde hacía unas semanas se había instalado con una muchacha mucho más joven y guapa que él, nadie le había dicho nada, ni siquiera Silas, pero todos en esa casa sabían que lo que los niños pensaban no era nada bueno, pero Damon nunca comentó nada en voz alta, simplemente lo dejó estar._

_Ese domingo, Silas estaba en un viaje en la universidad muy importante, por lo que no volvería hasta la semana siguiente, la mansión estaba sumida en un completo silencio a partir de su partida, y Damon había evitado cualquier contacto con el hombre que decía ser su "padre" pero esa mañana unos golpes sumidos a unos gritos obligaron al pequeño olvidar su promesa de evitar lo máximo posible a ese hijo de puta. Se incorporó asustado, pues aún seguía medio dormido y su cabecita seguía pensando que todo era a causa del sueño, que estaba sumergido en una pesadilla, podía notar con claridad los gritos de su madre retumbando por las paredes, casi inconscientemente se levantó y siguió el sonido de los gritos, no quería dar un paso más, pero su cerebro no recibía la señal necesaria para frenar y ocultarse porque ahora mismo estaba hipnotizado con aquellos recuerdos que una vez bloqueó, todo, incluso los olores se intensificó, el niño gritó desesperado, se dejó caer en el suelo, casi arrastrándose, las lágrimas no derramadas corrían por sus mejillas luchando por ver quién llegaba primero, con la vista totalmente nublada alcanzó el pomo de la puerta del dueño de todo eso, cuando la abrió todo tomó un color diferente._

_La sala normalmente vacía y en orden estaba totalmente destrozada, los jarrones destruidos y sus restos esparcidos por la zona, las flores repartidas por el lugar, todo repleto de cristales, ya fuese de los mismo jarrones o de las figuras de cristal que su padrastro coleccionaba de sus viajes, pero eso no fue lo que le asustó, lo que le paralizó. Fue ver a su padrastro arrastrando el cuerpo casi inerte de su novia totalmente manchada de sangre y demacrada._

_El niño gritó como una banshee, realmente su grito desgarró el tímpano del hombre que estaba justo a su lado._

_-Damon…-susurró-Maldito perro…-soltó de golpe el cuerpo, ahora inconsciente, o eso esperaba, de la chica, el chico miró atentamente la imagen, grabándose en su cerebro, y sin pensarlo se echó a correr con la voz de ese psicópata en su oído._

_Ese día salió de casa a las seis de la mañana._

_La cabeza le daba vueltas, el chico de cabello azabache corría por los campos de la Toscana, pertenecientes a su familia desde hacía décadas, corrió sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo como la oscuridad se asomaba por cada esquina, acechándolo, convirtiendo sus mayores temores en realidad, cada vez que se atrevía a abrir los ojos se encontraba con el rostro moribundo de su madre, o con las miradas furiosas de lo que una vez creyó que sería su familia o peor, se encontraba con la imagen de su padrastro asesinando a esa pobre mujer, y de ahí, salía la duda, ¿habría sucedido, en realidad, lo que siempre sus psicólogos dijeron que era fruto de la inocencia? Durante mucho tiempo luchó contra si mismo, ya que todos le tomaban por loco._

_"Tu mamá no era golpeada pequeño", le decía una voz en su interior, la voz de una de sus vecinas, de la madre de Jeremy el que siempre creyó que era su mejor amigo._

_"No puedes hacerle esto a Robert, el te adora, pequeño", le repetía la misma voz, diciéndole una y otra vez los que los demás pensaban de ese pobre niño tan pequeño e intimidado por su mamá muerta, "Esa pobre mujer te comió la cabeza cariño, él no la pegaba, nunca lo haría"_

_"Damon tienes que darte cuenta, era fruto de tu imaginación", le decía otra voz diferente, se giró bruscamente, encontrándose la imagen de la doctora Camille, su terapeuta, "Lo hacías para evadir la realidad, tu madre...yacía con otros hombros y tu mente infantil generaba que tu padrastro la golpeaba"_

_Llegó a pasarlo muy mal, y acabó creyendo cada una de esas palabras, y ahora, todo volvía a comenzar, se dejó caer contra el suelo, sintiendo de nuevo los brazos de morfeo._

_Pero cuando abrió los ojos la realidad le dio de lleno, intentó moverse ya que la intensidad de la luz blanca era casi cegadora pero entonces se dio cuenta de porqué era así, estaba atado en una cama como de hospital, asustado se removió escuchando la voz suave y preocupada de lo que una vez fue su terapeuta._

_Estaba soñando. Otra vez._

_-¡No!-gritó desgarrándose la garganta, no era un sueño, ese pinchazo como de una aguja era demasiado real, se removió, tirando las sábanas al suelo, la voz del doctor le asustó aún más._

_Estaba en un hospital, en el ala psiquiátrica._

_Me dormí._

_Cuando volvió a despertar su cerebro reaccionó más rápido que su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos aún cerrados por si podía captar algo, aunque notaba que iba a ser inevitable no llorar._

_-El pobre chico está traumatizado, según Robert, el cual está destrozado hecho un mar de lágrimas-oyó cómo decía Camille-El pobre chiquillo se puso a gritar como un loco en el cuarto donde dormían Esther y él, el chiquillo se puso como una fiera, destrozando todo lo que encontró en su camino, Robert se quedó paralizado porque, se comportó como cuando murió-no dijo el nombre pero fue suficiente para que Damon comenzara a gritar, a decir que todo era mentira, que Robert era un asesino, que Esther había muerto._

_-¡Cálmate! ¡Doctor!-gritó la mujer agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo débil del chico que no dejaba de resistirse-¡Doctor!_

_Le inyectaron un calmante así durante las primeras semanas, casi no pudieron examinar los hematomas y las heridas del cuerpo el chico no dejaba de repetir que todo era verdad. Damon perdió un año de su infancia. Por culpa de unas mentiras a medias._

_Estaba loco._

Damon salió del trance con el sonido indescriptible de un camión a punto de derrapar, el chico miró por todos lados, cuando el camión intentó frenar, él intentó moverse pero es como si estuviese paralizado en mitad de la carretera, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? No importaba, sólo tenía importancia lo que había delante de sus ojos. No era un camión a punto de estamparse contra él, ni tampoco un auto a punto de apartarse, no, era la imagen de su pasado, de todos esos doctores medicándole y cuestionando su cordura, de las madres de sus amigos mirándole con pena. La imagen de la oscuridad.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaba la gente a su alrededor pero era como un eco vacío, sin vida, vio sus últims segundos de vida y no se asustó, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que unas manos tiraban de su cuerpo ya inerte contra el suelo. El camión frenó, y medio tráfico se paralizó. El chico miró por todos lados hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los castaños de la chica.

-¿Angelito?-dudó, las lágrimas caían con fuerza pero la felicidad era más que visible, quiso abrazarla con fuerza, no soltarla nunca y besarla, si quería besarla allí mismo, pero nada de eso fue posible porque la chica se incorporó dejando una vista clara de ese traje negro que se ceñía con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, y esos tacones plateados-No eres ella.

-No, soy Amara, Amara Avery, o Pierce...o Salvatore _cuñadito_…-sonrió con suficiencia con ese tono seductor que le heló la sangre.

_La oscuridad volvía pero con una forma un tanto extraña._

* * *

**_¡He subido antes!_**

_Ya tengo terminada la historia, vale, bueno eso es mentira me queda el epílogo pero es como si ya estuviera lista, solo falta revisar, editar y diseñar después de eso tendréis actualizaciones más seguidas._

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio?

¿Qué le pasará a Damon con Amara?

¿Damon volverá arrepentido con Elena? ¿O seguirá en sus trece?

Y lo más importante, ¿qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

* * *

¡Ya sabéis para el próximo tenemos que alcanzar los 155 reviews, la semana que viene toca actualización de Calle Bourbon.

Besos!


	19. Salvatore

_**19: Salvatore **_

Damon estaba pálido, paralizado en mitad de la calle, aún seguía en la misma posición que hacía unos minutos, desparramado por el suelo con el corazón en un puño, varias personas se acercaron a comprobar el estado del joven pero el chico solo podía ver esos ojos tan brillantes y tan similares a los de Elena.

Era idéntica, físicamente hablando, de su angelito. Pero las diferencias eran mucho más claras que las similitudes, era alta, con el pelo rizado, su esbelta figura estaba condicionada con un traje de chaqueta y unos tacones de aguja, era la figura de una empresaria pero con el rostro de la niña inocente que él conoció. La mujer le ofreció una mano, y el chico, de forma automática, se dejó ayudar, notando que incluso el tacto era diferente.

-Tenemos que hablar amor-sonrió gustosa limpiándose un poco el traje, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, pero ninguno de los dos notó como un par de ojos los vigilaban, el hombre se sacó las gafas para comprobar que esta vez no andaba confundido, que se encontraba al lado de Amara Gilbert.

_Su_ sobrina.

John Gilbert agarró el teléfono, apartándose de la multitud pero con los ojos aún fijos en la pareja que caminaba a unos metros tecleó un número que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Miranda? Hola cuñada, tengo una noticia que daros-el hombre desapareció entre las calles mientras buscaba una forma de contarle a su dulce cuñada lo que acababa de ver, no dio ni dos pasos cuando notó a alguien a su alrededor-Amara-musitó antes de colgar.

-Hola John.

Amara Gilbert en todo su esplendor estaba justo a su lado, acompañada de la figura del muchacho que no conocía de nada. John sonrió con desgana, la última vez que la vio fue cuando era una niña, cuando murió, supuestamente, en un incendio. Conocía su físico gracias a la investigación, al FBI, cuando vio su figura en una fotografía del alto espionaje la reconoció, era idéntica a su abuela, físicamente, y ahí supo que en ese incendio no murieron del todo las hermanas Gilbert.

Ambas estaban vivas.

-Amara, ¿vas a matarme?-se cruzó de brazos, dejando al descubierto su reglamentaria, era un local de Atlanta, casi no tenía poder en Francia pero estaba allí acompañado por la policía secreta no sería muy difícil defenderse.

-Oh amor, no es eso…-dio un paso al frente-Es que hace mucho que no te veía..._tito_…

-Más de diecisiete años pequeña, eres una cría y las crías deben estar con su familia-la mujer sonrió, acercándose amenazadoramente, John miró de reojo al chico de su lado, estaba muy callado como si realmente no pintara nada en todo eso.

-Mi familia son los Averys.

-¿Los quién? Ah vale, el apellido falso…

Esta vez Damon sí alzó la cabeza. ¿Apellido falso? Bueno, sabía que su hermanastro estaba utilizando ese apellido pero nunca pensó que fuese del todo falso.

Algo se rompió en su interior al darse cuenta de una cosa, si Silas era Tom, el líder de la mafia más importante de América sería…

Robert.

Tembló de forma involuntaria al pensar en la sola posibilidad de que ese cerdo pusiera un dedo sobre su ángel, no, él no podía destruir eso también. Robert no podía romper todo lo hermoso de su vida. El temblor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, nublando su vista, alterando sus sentidos, como esa vez, como aquella vez cuando descubrió que su padrastro sólo buscaba la forma de acabar con su cordura, de una forma lejana escuchó las palabras que una vez le congeló el alma.

"Serás como yo...como Silas...como un verdadero Salvatore"

-¡No!-gritó desgarrándose la garganta, notando esas palabras muy clavadas en la realidad, miró por todos lados, viendo solamente manchas oscuras cubriendo su camino-¡Basta hijo de puta!-se tropezó cayendo de culo al suelo, empezó a arrastrarse como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien.

"Serás como yo...como Silas...como un verdadero Salvatore"

-¡Salvatore!-gritó la voz de una mujer, parecía una orden pero a Damon no le importó solo podía escuchar cómo retumbaba ese apellido contra sus costillas, cuando sintió una mano la empujó con fuerza, apartándose de su camino.

-¡No. Me. Llames. Así. Sucia. Hija. De. Puta!

Amara miró muy sorprendida a un Damon a punto de darle un ataque de pánico y supo que Tom tenía razón. Damon estaba loco. Era cierto que se imaginaba cosas, que su pequeña mente retorcida jugaba con la realidad, se cruzó de brazos deseando poder ayudarle, porque realmente le necesitaba.

-¿No vas a hacer nada por él?-espetó Jonh, habiendo dado ya el aviso-Pobre chiquillo se le va a ir la cabeza.

-Ya se le ha ido.

-Por vuestra culpa supongo-su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano.

**"Necesitamos al chico, no podemos intervenir"-K**

**"Lo sentimos"-K**

Esos si que eran una panda de críos, pensó cansado Jonh, no podían llevarse a Amara, a su sobrina porque estaba ese chico con ella, ¿qué tan importante era?

**"Sé paciente Jonh, ese chico puede ayudarnos"-J**

El último mensaje era de su superior, Jenna, suspiró resignado, dispuesto a escuchar todas las mentiras y amenazas de la boca de su dulce e imperfecta Amara. Solo esperaba no tener que utilizar la fuerza para defenderse.

-Bueno, Amara-suspiró-¿Vamos a hablar?

-¿Para que luego te comuniques con la policía del Estado?-sonrió maliciosa pero antes de que pudiera protestar o reaccionar ya tenía una pistola entre ceja y ceja, ahogó una exclamación-No guapo, no soy tonta-ladeó el rostro-¿Dónde están? ¡Habla o disparo!

John soltó una carcajada despectiva. Amara había caído tan bajo como para amenazarle con un arma robada. Sabía que si sus compañeros aún no habían intervenido era porque la necesitaban con vida. Suspiró, pero al notar que el arma le apuntaba directamente a su pierna se atrevió a cuestionar la inteligencia de su sobrina.

Arqueó una ceja.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

-Amara cariño-tocó el arma-Piensa que tus padres creen que estabas muerta.

-No…-rió-Créeme mis padres saben que estoy viva...fui a visitarles-rió desesperada, la mano en la que cargaba el arma temblaba, ahí John vio una oportunidad pero su curiosidad fue aún mayor-Y no me creyeron-rió-Dijeron que estaba loca…¡tenía catorce putos años! ¡Era rebelde, me rebelé contra el tío Rob y Silas!-musitó-Y ellos me demostraron que a mis padres no les importaba...en ese momento no sabía que Elena estuviera viva..pero ahora lo sé, ahora sé que había una prueba fehaciente para que ellos viesen la verdad, pero yo ya no era interesante...no tenía valor...me siento estúpida, pero tranquilo...vais a pagar por esto…

Damon se incorporó, había escuchado cada una de las palabras de esa mujer, supo que era doloroso, y que lo que creyó su familia la había engañado también a ella, pero no pensaba permitirle que matara a un hombre que decía ser familia de Elena, no pensaba permitir que Elena cayera en ese mundo.

Se lanzó contra la chica, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-¡Corre!-

-¡No voy a dejarte solo muchacho!-dijo mientras retrocede para huir.

-¡Corre!-y corrió.

John no dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo sabía que no daría ni dos pasos hasta cruzarse con sus agentes pero eso no le impidió que el miedo se apodere de él.

Damon se apartó de Amara cuando sintió que el arma que antes apuntaba al policía estadounidense ahora estaba justo sobre su estómago, el rostro de Damon era un cuadro, totalmente pálido y boquiabierto.

-Porque te necesito, porque le perteneces a Robert porque sino…-esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, su decepción tuvo que reflejarse en su rostro, porque Amara soltó una carcajada- ¿De verdad creías que estabas a salvo con Mason? Estás con Mason porque Robert te lo permitió, no por nada más, cariño, ¿tan inocente eres?

No podía estar hablando en serio, las posibilidades de que su padrastro supiera de su existencia le ponían enfermo. Si era cierto, si Amara decía la verdad, todo este tiempo trabajando con un asesino había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo porque ese sucio hombre se había estado beneficiando de su estupidez, apretó los puños, había sido una marioneta en manos de esos dos locos.

_-Trabajaré contigo a cambio de dos cosas -le comentó fríamente, Enzo le había advertido hacía unos días que con Mason era mejor dejar las cláusulas del contrato claras o se acabaría condenando, Mason asintió, expectante._

_Necesitaba a alguien como Damon, a alguien fuerte y decidido, con las cosas claras y con la necesidad de hacer lo que sea por conseguir un poco más de dinero, era un crío de diecisiete años que por unos motivos u otros se estaba alejando de lo que una vez fue su vida, ese era su propósito, Mason buscaba a gente necesitada, sin nada, sin ataduras dispuesta a dar su vida por un poco de libertad._

_-Uno, que cuando acabe con la deuda y tenga mi dinero nada me retenga aquí._

_-Escucha Damon -le calló un segundo- No me importa si luego te quieres ir, pero tampoco me importará si cambias de parecer._

_Damon quiso reírse en su cara pero, como bien había practicado con Enzo, simplemente asintió, no iba a tergiversar las cosas ni iba a permitir que Mason le enredara de nuevo._

_-Me parece bien, mi segundo pedido es que...mi familia no sepa nada de mi paradero -eso le extrañó- No quiero que acepte ni un euro de ellos si...hubiese la posibilidad de que me descubran._

_Damon tenía un gran peso en su corazón, Mason lo supo al instante en que sus ojos se posaron en ese niño desgraciado pero ahora sabía otra cosa, que Damon no solo huía de un pasado de mierda sino también de un posible futuro de desgracias, frunció el ceño, iba a ser un plato muy suculento y tenía que ser preciso para degustarlo. Sonrió._

_-Me parece perfecto._

_Damon firmó los papeles que le ofrecía su nuevo jefe, sabía que ninguno de ellos era legal, él era un menor en la mayor parte del mundo, y si se trasladaba a Estados Unidos sería igual, ya que hasta los veintiuno no tendría derecho a nada, pero no le tomó importancia, porque firmar eso significaba alejarse de su pasado._

_Lo que no sabía Damon eran los verdaderos planes de Mason, él no sólo buscaba mano de obra barata y eficiente también buscaba dinero, por cualquier lado, y hoy Damon le había confirmado dos cosas: la primera, que tendría todo lo que le exigiera pues el chico temía volver a sus raíces, y segundo, pero no menos importante, podría sacar dinero suculento del pasado del chico._

_-Aquí tiene -sonrió levantándose, Mason revisó las firmas por encima pero le hizo un gesto de que aún se quedara- ¿Pasa algo…?_

_-Es curiosidad solamente -se cruzó de brazos- ¿Cual es tu apellido?_

Damon miró con determinación a la chica que no dejaba de reírse de él, tenía un arma, le estaba apuntando pero sabía que no iba a disparar que sus intenciones eran solo molestarle, apretó los puños.

-¿Te jode saber que tengo razón? -le cuestionó al ver sus intenciones.- Oh cariño, deberías saber que solo yo juego, los demás tienen que seguir mi ritmo, no pienso decirte las reglas.

-Hemos venido a hablar sobre...la misión en común.-apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos, perforándose incluso parte de la piel. Amara le rodeó, observándole con detenimiento, viendo como jugar con su presa sin aburrirse con tanta facilidad.

Se acercó de forma peligrosa, el arma seguía en su mano, cargada, capaz de ser disparada en cualquier momento, Damon se quedó mirándola, si se acercaba lo suficiente se la podría quitar y entonces sería él, el que comenzaría su juego.

Amara vio sus intenciones antes que el mismo Damon, sonrió triunfante, esperaba ese movimiento, quería ver de que pasta estaba hecho un Salvatore real. Sonrió cuando, con menos de unos minutos, él era el que portaba el arma, alzó las manos dispuesta a seguirle el juego, pero Damon no era estúpido, sabía que esa mujer era difícil de manejar, por lo que le quitó las balas y lanzó la pistola lejos de ambos. La chica alzó una ceja incrédula.

-¿Eres su hermana?

-¿No es obvio?-colocó los brazos en jarra- Pensé que era más listo, que tus preguntas iban a ser más inteligentes.

-¿Y según tú que debería preguntar en estos casos?

-No sé, la pregunta que está rondando tu cabeza, ¿tal vez?

Damon abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta, no tomaron forma y murieron, ¿cómo sabía esa mujer que tenía una pregunta? Oh claro que lo sabía, estaba jugando con su cabeza, sabía que botones tocar y que claves cambiar para alterarle, Amara expectante, miró de reojo a su alrededor, se estaba arriesgando exponiéndose de esa forma en Europa, pero tampoco había muchas posibilidades de que la atraparan ¿o si?

El chico clavó sus ojos en la figura delgada de Amara.

-¿Por qué mi familia? ¿Por qué los Salvatore? ¿Por qué...Elena?

-Van tres preguntas, elige una, y hazlo bien, seré totalmente sincera.-le sonrió cómodamente, Damon, en cualquier u otra ocasión tendría muy clara su pregunta, porque ser egoísta era lo único que le quedaba pero si cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era Elena, su ángel, no, si tenía que ser egoísta era por ella.

Por Elena.

Por su luz.

-¿Por qué…?-la chica alzó la cabeza al ver que por fin se había decidido-¿Por qué Elena?

John alcanzó la calle principal, donde un coche negro le recogió casi al instante, el brazo de Kol se le aferró por los hombros, una forma de decirle que estaba a salvo, pero ese hombre, de mediana edad no se sentía para nada a salvo, se acababa de cruzar con la versión de su sobrina pero totalmente transformada, sabía gracias al FBI y al CNI que Amara Gilbert estaba viva pero hasta que no se cruzó con Elena hacía un mes y medio y con la misma Amara ahora mismo no había estado del todo seguro, ahora tenía una cosa clara, no pensaba parar hasta frenar todo este embrollo. El coche aceleró en el primer cruce, tenían que llegar a territorio seguro en el consulado americano, durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, ni Katherine ni Kol tomaron cartas en el asunto, para John eran una panda de críos pero ya les había demostrado en contadas ocasiones que esos dos eran un dúo dinámico que se cronometraban muy bien. Suspiró, eran como sus dos madrinas.

El coche entró en una parcela privada repleta de policías y agentes de alta categoría, John junto a sus dos chicos entraron en el edificio donde sus jefes les estaban esperando. Kol comenzó a tararear una canción que llevaba escuchando un buen rato, Katherine puso los ojos en blanco, era una estupidez decirle algo justo cuando estaban por entrar en una de las misiones más importantes de su vida.

Katherine era una chica joven, que había destacado en su primer año en la universidad de Toronto en la facultad de Crímenes e Investigación, su primera exposición no salió nunca a los ojos de los demás estudiantes, pues el mismo FBI tomó su documento como alto espionaje, la chica había preparado una investigación sobre los 100 crímenes sin resolver menos conocidos del mundo, en el "conocidos" tendría que haberse puesto directamente "desconocidos" porque la información era alta secreta. Kol era el culpable de que esa información hubiese salido de su cauce, mucho más joven era uno de los mejores hackers informáticos, el FBI tampoco tardó mucho en reclutarlo, y ahora, años después, eran unos de los mejores agentes que tenían. John suspiró resignado entrando en la sala.

La figura delgada de Jenna les recibió con los brazos abiertos, tanto Kol como Katherine olvidaron el protocolo y se lanzaron a sus brazos, habían estado a punto de perderla y eso era lo único que tenía cabida en su cabeza.

-Nos temimos lo peor -susurró soltándose, Jenna tomó su rostro con una mano mientras le revolvía el cabello a Kol- ¿Qué pasó?

-Me tendieron una trampa, he mandado a analizar una de las señales clave, en unas horas sabremos que ha pasado, quien fue y toda esa mierda.

-¿Por eso sigues aquí encerrada?

-Si, Kol por eso sigo recluida -bufó demostrando así su agotamiento mental de ese lugar, se dejó caer en una silla y miró a John -Tu tampoco tienes buen aspecto.

-Acabo de ver a mi sobrina muerta -se encogió de hombros- Amara.

-Aún no sé nada de esa misión -frunció el ceño. Era cierto, lo natural era no saber nada de las misiones donde una no estaba involucrada pero ahora a Jenna le daba igual, quería estar bien informada porque el ataque podría haber venido desde cualquier lugar.

Kol fue el que tomó el relevo y empezó a explicarle poco a poco sobre el caso Gilbert, donde la familia fue brutalmente atacada para matar a las herederas de la fortuna de la "yaya", los medios de comunicación ficharon que las dos gemelas murieron en el incendio, pero el FBI, que seguía un hilo de una mafia muy peligrosa lo auto relacionó, y siguieron investigando hasta que alguien relacionó a Amara Avery como una de las gemelas.

-¿Y está confirmado?

-Cerciorado -siguió, esta vez, Katherine sacando su tableta para mostrarle una imagen del satélite- Fue hace unos años en Bulgaria, Sofía, aquí -le señaló entre la multitud, Jenna no veía la imagen con claridad- Espera, con nuestro sistema localizamos los rasgos faciales y demás y acabamos fichando a "Amara Avery"

La foto la dejó pálida.

-¿Es...Elena? -ninguno afirmó nada, pero Jenna no necesitó más para saber que esa chica era la hermana de Elena, y eso explicaba muchas cosas- Hijo de perra -se incorporó dispuesta a hacer una locura- Por eso Mason…¡maldito cabrón!

-La herencia siempre estuvo puesta en Elena -dijo John- No sé porqué, pero así lo quiso Lena, la nieta con su nombre se llevaría la herencia, es patético lo sé, pero Avery solo secuestró a la nieta equivocada, sé que mi sobrina lo habrá pasado mal, pero no está sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo, sabe bien lo que está haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué esa familia quiere a los Gilbert?

-Porque Avery es en realidad Robert Salvatore -Jenna frunció el ceño- Que en realidad era, en su pasado, el prometido de Miranda Sommer, más que ex prometida, era ex presa, Robert está como una puta cabra, Miranda se dio cuenta y lo denunció, pero él consiguió librarse desapareciendo del país, se apellidaba Smith, era su verdadero apellido, la policía local no encontró nada, son unos torpes, pero yo si, lo vi en una convención junto a la que quedaba de la familia Salvatore, familia con mucho poder y prestigio en Italia, no sé como había llegado hasta allí y como enamoró a viuda de Salvatore, pero tuvo que haber otras mujeres, porque tenía un hijo, o ya existía el niño.

-Es mayor que -tecleó la tablet- Damon Salvatore y las gemelas, no sabemos quien es la madre de Tom, pero si sabemos que ya existía antes de que naciera Damon.

-Y Damon en esa época -le enseñó una foto de un niño pequeño- Tenía siete años, un par de años después su madre murió por enfermedad, el niño fue ingresado alegando su padrastro, el tal Robert, que el niño estaba mal de la cabeza, ha manejado a ese crío durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Y ese chico donde está ahora?

-Desaparecido.

-¿No podéis utilizar el sistema, como con Amara?

-Lo hicimos pero no salen resultados.

-No puede, simplemente, haber desaparecido.

-Eso o está… -Katherine miró a Jenna y a Jonh- ¿cómo se llama el chico que trabaja para Mason de apellido?

Jenna negó con la cabeza, su amigo no podía ser el mismo Damon, tenía claro que no conocía nada del chico, era cierto, pero tampoco sabía mucho de Ric o de Enzo, sabía lo necesario, pero aunque sabía el apellido de esos dos últimos el de Damon no. La posibilidad de que su amigo lo hubiese pasado tan mal a causa de un asesino obseso por el poder, le provocaba náuseas, y más al saber que encima iba en busca de venganza contra la única mujer que se le había escapado. Miranda y por ende Elena.

-No tendrías que saber nada de esto -Mikael suspiró y cerró la puerta al entrar, todos los presentes excepto Jenna tomaron asiento y agacharon la cabeza en el montón de papeles que decoraba la mesa principal. Jenna se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación- Jenna.

-Lo sabías, sabías que todo estaba relacionado y yo tenía que estar en medio, ¿¡verdad!? -estalló.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo eso? No divagues tanto.

-Bueno, es verdad, no podías relacionar a Alaric con todo esto, es cierto, pero si que te vino de lujo, ¿cuándo supiste que era el mismo Damon?

-Desde que desapareció y tu me viniste con los nombres de los agentes más importantes de Mason, ahí lo supe, y ahora, me lo habéis confirmado.

Jenna asintió incómoda, esto cambiaba por completo el rumbo de sus misiones, no importaba todo lo que tenían, en ese instante solo había una prioridad salvar a los Salvatore y a los Gilbert pero antes descubrir como desmantelar toda esa mierda y ganarse la confianza de los dos primogénitos si es que no era demasiado tarde.

-Hay que decirles…

-No -le cortó Mikael al saber por donde iban sus ideas- Nos vamos a mantener al margen por un tiempo, Mason y Amara saben que estamos metidos de lleno, huirán de Francia.

-¡No lo harán! -intervino John para la sorpresa de los dos mayores en rangos- Amara, Avery o quiénes quieran que sean no huirán, Elena cumple 18 años en septiembre.

-Déjame adivinar, es la edad para acceder a la herencia, ¿¡por qué cojones quiere una puta herencia!?

-Eso le da igual, él buscaba una excusa para vengarse, y si con eso gana dinero mucho mejor. Pero lo que te estaba diciendo: fuera de la misión.

El rostro de Jenna se descompuso por completo, a ella nunca le echaban de una misión y menos de una en la que llevaba involucrada tantos años, se mordió la lengua para no escupir todo el veneno acumulado, no iba a dejar abandonado a Ric, ni a Damon y menos ahora a Elena, ella misma sería la que los avisaría aunque fuese en contra de la ley.

-Sabía que pensarías eso…-chasqueó los dedos, varios guardias aparecieron, Jenna intentó evitarlo pero consiguieron acorralarla y ponerle un tranquilizante- Lo siento.

Mason, pacientemente, esperaba sentado en una silla, la sala donde se encontraba estaba completamente vacía, solo la oscuridad reinaba con su presencia, dos hombres musculosos como carros aparecieron portando lo que sería un cuerpo, lo lanzaron junto a sus pies, y tiraron de las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo con fuerza.

-Hola, Enzo.

El aludido alzó la cabeza y escupió toda la sangre que pudo, estaba hecho polvo y no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles a su captor y más cuando no tenía culpa de lo que había sucedido.

-Cerdo.

-No hables, complica más las cosas -sonrió, lanzádole un pañuelo de seda -La mejor seda de Tailandia para que luego digas que no tenga detalles contigo.

El primer pensamiento de Enzo, entre tanta sangre y desesperación, fue tomar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para lanzarse contra ese hijo de puta y matarlo, porque su destino ya estaba marcado.

-No lo harás.

-Te mataré y moriré en paz, no me queda nada Mason, créeme me da igual lo que me pase después, lo he perdido todo.

-Antes no era tan pesimista.

-Antes tenía algo por lo que luchar, Maggie murió, esa zorra no está, no tengo porque seguir así -le confesó dejándose caer en el suelo totalmente húmedo, le habían curado las heridas pero aún así sentía que el cuerpo le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Pensé que Elena era un motivo para luchar.

El chico le miró sin comprender, y supo, que esta vez, le pidiese lo que le pidiese iba a acceder, porque Elena había sido lo único que le había mantenido con los ojos abiertos, frunció el ceño, no sabía que iba a pedirle pero si que lo cumpliría para volver a su lado y tomarla para siempre.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -ignoró la carcajada de Mason para centrarse en lo esencial.

-Debes volar por los aires una galería de arte -Enzo asintió extrañado- "In ricordo di Elsa" se llama, te daré los detalles en unos días, yo mismo te informaré.

Las casualidades no existen en un mundo de poder y venganza, que el nombre de la galería fuera italiano tendría que significar algo para Enzo pero estaba tan destrozado que en su cabeza solo había una cosa: que pronto estaría con su morena, con su princesa.

* * *

**Las casualidades no existen**, está muy claro que no, ya hemos descubierto que los ata a todos, ¿qué pensáis que pasará a partir de ahora? Este episodio ha sido explícativo más que nada, **_¿qué esperáis para el próximo?_**

* * *

He subido antes debido a que hoy, junto a mis amigos, hemos visto en internet las listas de alumnos, ¡he caído con todos ellos! *_baile de la felicidad_* *_happy_* *_happy_*

* * *

El lunes que viene tendréis episodio de Calle Bourbon, ¿ilusionados? ¿hay lectoras bourbon aquí? *_mirando por todos lados con una sonrisita_*

* * *

Para el próximo episodio, bueno no voy a poner límite de reviews, tendréis señales de vida para la próxima semana, ¿cuándo? Ni idea...

* * *

SPOILER:

.

.

.

.

.

_-...No…-gruñe, mientras que la rubia a su lado suelta una carcajada e intenta meterle mano en sus partes más íntimas, rozando levemente la clara erección de Damon; Elena quiere salir de allí, y es lo que hace, retrocede para no ser vista cuando escucha su nombre-Elena…_

* * *

Y si quiero que sobreviváis a la semana que viene, si mis lectores. Os amo!

_**Gracias por todo!**_


	20. Elena

**_20: Elena_**

_Querido diario._

_Un día más en esta rutina de pesadilla, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, no hablo de escribir; claro que no, normalmente es lo que hago para despejar mi mente, antes por lo menos lo utilizaba como una excusa para alejarme de mi vida aburrida ahora lo hago. Bueno no estoy escribiendo, en realidad estoy expresando mis problemas en un folio. Nada más. Es extraño, ¿verdad? Narrando mi propia mierda. Pero necesito desahogarme de alguna forma porque sino en cualquier momento mi cabeza va a estallar, y si eso sucede no habrá vuelta atrás, gritaré y arrasaré con todo por delante, ¿por qué? _

_Llevo dos semanas, con cada uno de sus días, de sus horas y de sus minutos encerrada en este apartamento, que sí es cierto que hacía unas semanas me había parecido gloria bendita ahora aborrecía cada centímetro de este lugar. Estaba cansada pero eso no era lo peor, es que encima estaba sola. Literalmente sola porque con las únicas personas que convivía ya son una mera sombra, ni siquiera constante. Ric, en cierto modo, sí que se había convertido en mi sombra, todo el día estaba detrás mío, sin pronunciar palabra pero no dejándome sola, y lo que él no sabe es que eso es peor que dejarme sola. Sé que lo está pasando mal, no hay que ser muy listos para saber que su relación con Jenna iba mucho más que de lo profesional, sé que sienten, o sentían algo el uno para el otro, por eso se escapa por las noches, o recibe llamada a altas horas de la noche porque necesita liberarse, sé que él cree que nadie se entera de sus salidas nocturnas pero yo si, soy como un cuervo-si señores acabo de utilizar esa referencia-estoy siempre al tanto de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y ahora que he sacado el tema del cuervo cabe nombrar que el famoso ladrón de guante blanco tampoco da señales de vida, en estas dos semanas solo lo he podido ver unas tres veces, ¡si, tres veces! Y su mirada se cruzó con la mía solo una vez, y aunque me pareció ver dolor y decepción en sus ojos-si, decepción-no fui capaz de decirle nada porque él, literalmente, salió corriendo al exterior, quise seguirle, lo juro pero cada vez que daba un paso algo me hacía recordar lo mal que lo pasé cuando el me insultó. Porque eso fue lo que hizo insultarme, porque cuando él dijo que era un monstruo insulto mi sentido común: los monstruos fueron aquellos que me quisieron violar, los monstruos son las personas como Mason que da igual lo que maten o dejen morir con tal de conseguir su beneficio; esa gente son monstruos no él, que lo único malo que ha hecho en la vida es aceptar este destino._

_Y ahora es cuando vuelve esa duda que me atormenta noche tras noche, ¿por qué Damon se metió en este mundo? ¿Por qué lo hicieron Jenna y Enzo? ¿O Alaric? Tal vez por el mismo motivo que yo: para alejarse de esa mierda de su pasado. _

_Pero aún así no tiene sentido, ¿por qué Damon me mira, ahora, como si yo fuese la culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo? No he hecho nada. Oh si. ¿Me puede culpar por lo de Enzo? Juro por dios que yo me culpo por eso más que nadie en el mundo, pero Damon no tiene derecho a mirarme como si le diese pena y me odiase al mismo tiempo, no puede mirarme así sin darme una explicación, aunque sea para gritarme la verdad más dolorosa necesito que me lo diga personalmente. Necesito que sea él, en persona, el que me diga lo que opina de mi persona._

_Escribir de Damon me duele, si, porque aunque no hayamos estado ni veinticuatro horas como no-pareja, me afecta todo lo que le pase, o nos pase; es estúpido e infantil, porque ni siquiera le quiero. Bueno, bah, si le quiero, pero es un cariño un tanto extraño, cuando me besa, o me besaba sentía que el mundo no importaba, que sus labios o sus caricias eran lo único interesante en nuestra atmósfera, bueno y su aliento, su olor, su lengua...y una serie más de cosas que es estúpido y doloroso escribirlo, y tampoco tengo tiempo; no, porque sé que ahora, que ni Damon ni Alaric están en casa Mason puede aparecer en cualquier momento porque por extraño que parezca hay a veces que siento que alguien nos vigila, o es mi instinto de supervivencia dramatizando por lo que comentó Damon hace unas semanas, sea como sea siento, que alguien nos vigila, y ahora viene mi vanidad, porque lo que pienso en verdad es que me vigilan a mi, ¿mis padres? ¿la policía? Aún tengo el número de teléfono en mi cabeza, es algo que no puedo sacarlo de ahí por más trampa de Mason que sea, muchas veces me veo escribiendo en las esquinas de mis historias para después tacharlo hasta rajar la página. ¿Por qué en mi subconsciente cabe la posibilidad de que eso sea real? Bah, tendría que estar hablando de que Mason no ha dado señales de vida en estos días, de que no ha pasado nada, y que el mes está a punto de terminar, y eso se supone que significa que cambiamos de destino…_

_Pff. No sé qué pensar. En serio, ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida…_

Elena suelta el bolígrafo al escuchar un sonido extraño, no es la primera vez que le pasa cuando está sola, escucha un sonido muy parecido al que hace una grabadora recién conectada, o a eso le suena, se incorpora despacio intentando centrar todos sus sentidos en ese sonido tan peculiar, sabiendo que será inútil que no localizará de dónde procede, descalza sale de su cuarto, sintiendo como el sonido va perdiendo fuerza a medida que avanza, siempre le pasa, ya se quede quieta o ande el sonido acaba desapareciendo pero aún así lo intenta, baja las escaleras despacio oyendo, ahora, un sonido totalmente diferente, como el de unos platos o cubiertos cayendo, mira su reloj de pulsera, son las dos de la mañana. Frunce el ceño. No necesita ser una adivina para saber qué se trata de Damon, Ric no hace ruido, desaparece silenciosamente de la casa.

Suspirando se dirige a la cocina, de donde vienen los ruidos, y ahí se encuentra con la figura tambaleante de Damon totalmente borracho sujetándose con la encimera y con una rubia despampanante está a punto de salir y empezar a regañarle cuando le escucha hablar, dios, llevar tanto tiempo sin escucharle es doloroso pero gratificante, eso es lo que le impide dar un paso al frente porque teme que haciendo visible su presencia él vuelva a desaparecer, por unos segundos prefiere verlo ahí, escucharlo.

-...No…-gruñe, mientras que la rubia a su lado suelta una carcajada e intenta meterle mano en sus partes más íntimas, rozando levemente la clara erección de Damon; Elena quiere salir de allí, y es lo que hace, retrocede para no ser vista cuando escucha su nombre-Elena…

Se queda paralizada, apretando los puños con demasiada fuerza porque sentir como las uñas se le clavaban en la piel era mucho mejor que saber que Damon le había pillado, suspiró varias veces, con demasiada intensidad al ver que no decía nada más, ¿se lo había imaginado? Giró la cabeza, observando el pasillo que conducía a la cocina y por lo tanto al salón. Se encontraba en la zona de la escalera, que comunicaba tanto con el patio como a la sala principal, al estar todo oscuro el chico no tendría porqué verla pero lo había hecho, ¿o no?

-Elena…-oyó que la llamaba pero esta vez notó algo diferente, su tono de voz era apagado pero tenía un deje sensual que le puso los pelos de punta, frunciendo el ceño se acercó con cuidado a la ventana que comunicaba con la cocina, Damon se estaba dejando tocar por esa rubia, mientras susurraba de forma entrecortada el nombre de la castaña, Elena apretó los puños en el alfeizar-...mi ángel…

-Tu m'appelles comme tu veux cheri* (Llámame como tu quieras, cariño)

Elena cerró los ojos, oír los gemidos de Damon mientras pronunciaba su nombre le ponía enferma, cerró con fuerza los puños y armándose de valor interrumpió la escena, por suerte solo pudo ver como la chica metía las manos en sus pantalones y le comía la boca, nada más, nada que pudiera romper el hilo de su inocencia. Bueno si es que aún su inocencia existía.

Damon ni se inmuto por su presencia, siguió divagando, ¿tan borracho estaba? Pues no le importaba, esa rubia no lo estaba tanto por lo que se iba a encargar de ella.

-Cherie* puedes irte, ahora, ¿me entiendes? -no, parecía que no, Elena le sonrió dirigiéndose al fregadero cogió la manguera y empezó a mojarla-¿Ves? Esto si lo entiendes. ¡Vete!

La rubia salió espantada, y Damon acabó escurriéndose al suelo, pero seguía en su propio mundo, todo el suelo estaba repleto de agua pero Elena no se arrepintió de su acto: no pensaba permitir que esa tía se aprovechara de la situación y menos cuando Damon pensaba en ella. En Elena.

Le miró y negó en redondo, ahora tendría que hacerse cargo ella, ¿o estaba mal dejarle tirado en la cocina hasta mañana? Tendría un buen dolor de cuello. Sonrió. Lo haría sino fuese porque Elena era incapaz de perder una oportunidad de estar cerca de Damon.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Damon? -preguntó en voz alta recibiendo como respuesta un murmullo que sonó más a gruñido que a otra cosa, Elena puso sus brazos en jarra observando como la camiseta que llevaba se le había subido un poco a causa de la caída, dejando entrever la "v" de su bello, y no ayudaba nada que Damon siguiera nombrándola, bueno, menos ayudaba ver que su bragueta estaba abierta- Dios menos mal que nos puedes verme, Damon…

Se agachó a su lado para intentar levantarlo, no era bueno que se pusiera boca abajo, si vomitaba o algo podría ahogarse, ¿o eso era boca arriba? Daba igual, lo mejor era incorporarle, y arrastrarlo hasta un lugar más cómodo, aunque estar cerca del fregadero tampoco era mala idea.

-Elena…¿eres tú, en verdad? -intentó alcanzar su mejilla, pero su peso cedió, dejando que la cabeza chocara contra su regazo, la chica le ayudó un poco oyendo balbuceos sin sentido.

-Si, Damon, soy yo, y no te mereces mi ayuda, que te enteres-le agarró el rostro, el chico tenía los ojos vidriosos y sino fuera por lo borracho que estaba Elena pensaría que estaba llorando, aguantando las lágrimas- Eres demasiado atractivo...pero eso ya lo sabes…¿por qué te alejas de mi? ¿Eh?

El chico no contestó, pero con la ayuda de la chica, intentó levantarse, Elena no estaba muy segura de si era o no consciente de sus movimientos pero mientras no se desplomara en mitad del camino le bastaba, porque realmente necesitaba que el chico pudiera moverse por sí solo por lo menos en lo que cabía las escaleras.

Subiros los escalones con cuidado, tropezaron un par de veces y el chico se hizo daño en la espinilla pero consiguieron alcanzar la segunda planta, Elena soltó todo el aire que almacenaba mientras soltaba con cuidado el cuerpo de Damon en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-No te muevas -le advirtió- Voy a prepararte un baño, o una ducha...lo que mejor se me de.

El chico gruñó como respuesta, y Elena corrió hasta la habitación más cercana, un cuarto que no ocupaba nadie pero que estaba equipado como los demás, encendió la luz nada más entrar, había muy poca claridad, miró la lámpara que colgaba del techo, seguramente la bombilla estaría floja, se montó en la cama para alcanzarla, justo cuando la luz invadió la habitación la figura de Damon aparecía por la puerta.

-¡Joder! -se llevó una mano al pecho- Casi me caigo del susto -rió bajito, pero la mirada tan intensa del chico la sobrepasó- ¿Damon?

El chico avanzó despacio, marcando su territorio como un depredador, se lamió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos se clavaban en cada parte del cuerpo de Elena; la chica sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, retrocedió, tropezando con las mismas sábanas y cayendo en la cama; Damon estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

-Eres tan...hermosa...como mi angelito…-su voz sonaba ronca de deseo, la chica podía sentir cómo cada palabra desprendía sexo por todas partes, tragó saliva.

-Damon…-le advirtió removiéndose incómoda a la par que sentía como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba por segundos.

-Quiero follarte duro…¿puedo? -su petición era de todo menos asquerosa, Elena sintió como todo la abrumaba, tragó saliva ruidosamente, dios, quería que Damon cumpliera con su palabra, el chico se acercó aún más, lo único que les separaba era la cama- Quiero…

Y cayó sobre ella pero no de la forma que Elena se había imaginado y dudaba de que esa fuese sido la idea inicial de Damon; el chico se había caído por el peso del alcohol, su cabeza reposaba entre sus piernas, y sus brazos un poco más encima de su estómago; la chica se incorporó y acarició con ternura su cabello azabache.

-De verdad...has conseguido que te desee...y he pensado…-negó con la cabeza, mientras se agachaba para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, se acercó a su oído- que me harías olvidar esas manos tan asquerosas...otra vez será…

Alaric llegó un poco más tarde de las tres de la mañana, soltó las llaves en la repisa viendo que había luz en la cocina, suspiró, se trataría de Damon, y Ric ya estaba cansado de las huidas de su amigo el cual sólo aparecía a estas horas, se dirigió hasta allí encontrándose con un desastre, agua por todas partes y un par de sartenes en el suelo.

-¿Qué…? -miró por todos lados, el cuerpo de Damon no estaba por ningún lado, ¿era eso buena señal? Suspiró recogiendo un poco el estropicio se encaminó escaleras arriba sin tener muy claro aún si el chico había sido capaz de subir esto sin matarse, llegó hasta su cuarto pero allí no había nadie.

Seguiría abajo.

-¿Ric…?

Se giró sobre sus talones, era la voz de Elena, lo que le faltaba, la pobre se había despertado por su culpa, salió del cuarto viendo como el sonido de la chica provenía de la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya. Se extrañó pero en cuanto entró supo que había pasado. Damon dormitaba sobre el cuerpo de Elena, mientras que la chica le acariciaba el rostro.

-Hay que grabar esto -bromeó al ver la cara de angelito que tenía el chico mientras dormía, Elena sonrió con ternura, si, parecía irreal, tener a Damon ahí, acurrucado en su regazo, descansando de toda esa mierda- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada malo -negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de los movimientos inconscientes de Damon- Solo que todos vemos esta mierda a nuestra manera, algunos huyen, otros escriben y él..se emborracha.

Alaric asintió sabiendo que Elena no podría ver ese gesto en la oscuridad de la habitación, era la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar, y le parecía que estaba demasiado limpio para su gusto, frunció el ceño mientras entraba para mirar con mayor detenimiento el lugar. La cómoda no tenía ni una gota de polvo, el cristal estaba limpio a excepción de un poco de baho, le pasó la mano por encima, mientras sus ojos se perdían en una caja en el suelo.

-¿Has limpiado esto antes?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si has entrado aquí antes? -se agachó cogiendo la caja con cuidado.

-No, estaba cerrada, no era de nadie que...sepa.

-Mía no era, ni de Damon.

-¿De Enzo…?

Alaric miró el reflejo del espejo, Elena estaba muy sumida en sus palabras, como si aún le doliese mucho decir eso en voz alta, soltó la caja para acercarse a ella.

-No tienes la culpa.

-Si que la tengo Alaric -dejó de tocar a Damon- Por eso él me odia, justifica que me ha dejado porque es un monstruo pero en realidad es porque _yo _soy el monstruo -gimoteó, acababa de decir sus propios miedos en voz alta, y ya era imposible parar todo el dolor que su corazón abarcaba, comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, Ric se sentó junto a ella intentando no mover a Damon de su posición fetal, y la abrazó, intentando consolarla, sabiendo que era imposible dado las circunstancias, él sabía mejor que nadie que cuando uno se culpa por algo ningún consuelo servía, miró a Damon, aún recordaba cómo le conoció.

_Alaric, con tan solo veintitrés años, era uno de los mejores alumnos de la universidad italiana con más prestigio de la zona, incluso le habían ofrecido trabajar allí en cuanto se graduara, eso que tendría que ser una de las mejores noticias de su vida estaba resultando ser un peso demasiado grande con el que cargar; por eso estaba allí, en el hospital, en el ala de psiquiatría, donde su tía, Isobel trabajaba, en esas pocas ocasiones donde él dudaba de su iniciativas iba a hablar con ella, pero hoy no la encontró en su despacho._

_Dio varias vueltas, alrededor de los pasillos, no es que fuese un lugar donde hacer turismo pero también tenía claro que era demasiado grande como para tenerle miedo a una panda de críos que le faltaban un par de tornillos, sonrió, a él también le faltaban un par de tornillos. Rió a carcajadas con solo pensarlo, cuando sintió una voz detrás de él._

_-¿Tú también estás loco..?_

_Alaric se sobresaltó al escuchar la dulce voz de un crío, se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose a un niño de cabello azabache y ojos azules, unos profundos océanos en su rostro, se quedó boquiabierto: el puto crío era una belleza, ¿que tendría? ¿diez años?_

_-Trece._

_-¿Me lees la mente?_

_-No -frunció el ceño- Creo...es solo que la gente siempre me pregunta mi edad...hasta los catorce no puedo ir a un reformatorio._

_-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? _

_-Mucho...pero no lo suficiente para estar bueno -se sentó el suelo con la hoja de papel que tenía entre las manos, Alaric dudó, miró a su espalda, no debería hacerlo pero tenía curiosidad, ¿qué podría haber hecho ese niño?_

_Se sentó con él. Ya después se arrepentiría._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado? -el chico le miró extrañado pero siguió concentrado en su hoja- Digo, ¿por qué estás aquí?_

_-Porque me imagino cosas desde la muerte de mi madre...la enfermera dice que todo empezó por los trabajitos de mi mamá._

_Oh._

_Vaya mierda. Pensó Alaric, gente como ese niño había por todos, abandonados por su mente, le miró con ternura._

_-¿Qué crees que pasó?_

_-¿Creer?_

_-Dices que estás aquí porque te imaginas cosas, ¿qué cosas?_

_-¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Eres psicoanalista como Cami?_

_-No se quien es Cami -rió divertido- Soy… -se quedó callado, había estado a punto de decir profesor de universidad, lo que le habían propuesto para cuando terminara la carrera, ¿cómo era posible que ese niño le fuese abierto los ojos? Lo miró, le estaba mirando, no supo qué le impulsó a esto, pero ayudaría a ese chico en todo lo que pudiese-¿Sabes pequeño? Voy a ser tu cómplice._

_El pequeño no entendió nada de esas palabras, pero tampoco le importó, nadie volvía a hablarle cuando sabían su historia, y eso mismo iba a pasar con ese chico._

_Pero contra todo pronóstico, al día siguiente y los sucesivos ese chico de cabello claro siempre aparecía, cambiando por completo el mundo del pequeño._

_-Damon, ese es mi nombre._

_-Ric._

_Alaric, o Ri como prefería llamarse siempre estaba allí, dando tumbos, haciéndole reír y acompañándolo en cada momento, Ric no tenía muy claro si era porque adoraba al chico o porque le había cogido cariño pero había momentos que creía en su historia, y no a los médicos pero su tía le había dejado muy claro cada uno de esos días que Damon era un paciente extraño y que en unos meses se lo llevarían a un reformatorio para menores. _

_Él pensaba estar allí cuando eso sucediera, por más que Isobel le fuese pedido expresamente que se mantuviera a distancia._

_Pero ese día se complicó, Alaric tuvo dos exámenes, sus dos finales, llevaba meses acompañando a Damon, un crío de trece años se había vuelto su mejor amigo, pero ahora no llegaría a tiempo a despedirlo._

_Corrió hasta alcanzar su habitación, pero no entró, ya que su padrastro estaba hablando con él._

_-Hijo...es por tu bien…_

_-¡No! Tu abogado me ha dicho que puedo acceder a la beca de mi madre, ¡deberia estar estudiando en Estados Unidos! ¡No aquí! ¡Ambos sabemos que lo que vi, ambas veces, era real!_

_-¡Cállate mocoso de mierda!-le agarró con fuerza-Si, mate a tu madre, ¿contento? Pero por mi vas a pasarte hasta los dieciocho ahí encerrado, y Silas disfrutará de tus cosas._

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Socorro, asesino!_

_-Damon -entró Alaric para sorpresa de Robert, el cual se quedó congelado sin saber muy bien quién era ese chico, ¿un celador? ¿un médico? Daba igual, era alguien que le había escuchado; Damon se zafó de su agarre y corrió hasta su amigo. Alaric lo abrazó.- No vas a irte, vas a estudiar en el extranjero, ¿eso era lo que le iba a decir, verdad?_

_Robert le miró fijamente, ambos permanecieron así, mirándose con firmeza, en una lucha interna._

_-O hablaré con la jefa de planta, mi tía. Ella podría aclararme mis dudas. ¿Señor?_

_No le dio tiempo a responder, porque en ese instante, fue la misma Isobel acompañada de los asistentes sociales los que denotaron su presencia._

_-¿Ric pasa algo?_

_-Nada tía, creo -dudó- ¿señor?_

_-Creo que lo que necesita mi hijastro es cambiar de aires.-se pasó una mano por el cabello, Damon le miró suspicaz-Ir a estudiar fuera podría servir._

_-¿Está usted seguro? -comentó Hayley, la asistente social-Debería tener en cuenta esos ataques de pánico y …_

_-Si, lo sé pero… -suspiró lanzando una mirada a su hijastro- El chiquillo ha pasado por mucho, Camille me dijo hace poco que debería sacarlo de aquí algunas veces, que necesita sentirse un poco más libre, no tan encadenado._

_Y era cierto, pensó Damon, Cami más de una vez se lo había recomendado pero él se había negado en absoluto alegando que el niño solo necesitaba un tratamiento extremo, Cami lo dejó como cosa perdida y ahora, salía con ese argumento, la misma Cami que estaba un poco más atrás de los demás se hizo paso. Damon se tensó al verla._

_-Creo que tiene razón, ir a estudiar fuera, alejarse de Italia puede ser una ayuda pero también un problema, si vuelve a tener otro ataque no estaremos aquí, pero…-miró al niño que se abrazaba con fuerza a Alaric- Este chico, su sobrino-miró a Isobel-ha conseguido mucho más que nosotros en años, si Ric cree que Damon puede hacerlo con ir al psicólogo una o dos veces por semana puede ir perfectamente el próximo curso._

_Ese día fue un cambio definitivo, durante las siguientes semanas todo fue como ruedas, Damon estaba eufórico pero Alaric aún podía ver el dolor en sus pupilas._

_-Colega te echaré de menos -le comentó mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto, Robert estaba aparcando mientras los dos chicos acompañados de Cami, la cual viajaría también a Estados Unidos por con un congreso estaba revisando los pasajes- Ric has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_-No seas marica._

_-¡Tío! -se deshizo de su agarre- Que tengo catorce años...pero tengo muy claro que me pone._

_Ambos soltaron una carcajada, cuando vieron a Robert acercarse, Damon se tensó, no se acostumbraba a estar cerca de él o de su entorno aunque siempre intentaba mantener la compostura por miedo a que lo encerraran._

_-Te creo._

_-¿Eh? -se extrañó Damon._

_-Tío que tenías razón, ese cerdo-señaló de reojo a su padrastro-es el que está como una puta cabra._

_-¿Vamos?-se acercó Cami._

_Y Damon no dijo más nada, ni a las horas siguientes, en todo el viaje en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento en mente: que tal vez si fuera todo real, no dijo nada en los días sucesivos, se adaptó a las clases y al idioma más rápido de lo que la gente normal esperaba, pero Cami no comentó nada, tal vez porque ella se imaginaba algo similar o simplemente porque creía que Damon necesitaba un cambio. Nada pasó hasta que Robert le denegó la beca años después._

Damon se levantó sobresaltado, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, se removió recordando trozos sueltos de su noche anterior. Bueno, más que recordar era golpear, sus recuerdos estaban golpeando cada parte de su cuerpo, notó algo blando debajo de él, no solo estaba en una cama, estaba acostado con alguien.

Cuando se giró nada le preparó para lo que iba a ver, sus ojos borrosos dejaron entre ver la figura de su ángel dormitando acompañada de Ric. Estaban durmiendo. Velando sus sueños. Y entonces lo recordó, como acechó a Elena en la noche, como estuvo a punto de…

-¡No!-gritó desgarrándose la voz, fue Elena la que se sobresaltó con su voz, miró por todos lados golpeando por instinto al bulto que la acompañaba, Ric gruñó pero siguió durmiendo, mientras que Elena, adormilada miraba fijamente al rostro demacrado de Damon- ¿Te hice…?

-Aún duele -susurró.

-No, no, no-gateó en la cama, hasta alcanzar sus manos- Dime que no...dime que no te hice daño…

Sus súplicas. Damon estaba suplicando por saber la verdad. Elena abrió la boca para decirle que no pasó nada a noche, que ella estaba medianamente bien pero se calló, ¿por qué iba a sacarle de su mentira? A fin de cuentas si que le había hecho daño.

-¿¡Vais a callaros de una puta vez…!?-rompió el silencio Ric, lanzando una almohada a cualquier lado, y entonces recordó la caja, se incorporó corriendo incluso tropezó con las sábanas pero alcanzó la cómoda.- No está…

-¿El qué?

-La caja -miró la cama, a la pareja que estaba en ella-Aquí, había una caja...una puta caja, ¿dónde está?

-Nos acabamos de despertar Ric -dijo Elena- A ver si es que no la dejaste ahí.

-No, aquí ha entrado alguien, y esto confirma lo que sospechábamos- miró por todos lados- Alguien nos espía, Mason o alguien.

Los tres se quedaron en un completo silencio, hasta que oyeron el sonido de unas llaves en la parte baja de la casa, Alaric fue el primero en reaccionar y salir corriendo portando algo como arma, Elena iba a seguirle pero el brazo de Damon la retuvo, impulsándola contra la cama, la chica ahogó una exclamación cuando notó el cuerpo de Damon sobre el de ella, y su clara erección, ¿qué cojones estaba haciendo?

-¿Sabes…? He recordado lo que pasó...después de decirte que quería follarte…-la chica tragó saliva cuando sintió la lengua de Damon sobre su cuello, se tensó al instante-¡No pasó nada, mentirosa!-se apartó de ella pero manteniendo el peso suficiente para que no pudiera moverse-¿¡Por qué me has hecho eso!?

-¡Cabrón! -pataleó.

-¡Que contestes maldita sea!

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -le escupió- Me llevas ignorando semanas, ¿por qué narices iba a hablarte yo ahora? ¡A darte una puta explicación!

-¿¡No te das cuenta angelito que intento protegerte!?

-¡Que no me llames así! ¡Que has perdido ese derecho cabronazo!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con ser derramadas, Damon la miró, queriendo luchar contra su yo interior y besarla, decirle que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Elena? -susurró bajito para el desconcierto de la chica que paró de pelear- ¿Por qué…? Madre mía…-rió-Creo...que todo depende de ti...que todo lo que hago se debe a lo que siento por ti…

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes Damon? -el chico clavó sus pupilas azules en las de ella, los ojos de Elena reflejaban dolor y diferentes emociones que Damon no supo darle nombre, estaba a punto de responderle cuando las palabras de Amara volvieron a su cabeza.

"_Si Robert entró en vuestras vidas es debido a que Miranda lo rechazó, miralo por el lado bueno, tu angelito y tu estáis atados por el pasado, ella...tuvo una buena vida y tu…¿qué fue de ti? Damon, te estamos haciendo un favor, si Elena nos pertenece tu...podrás descansar en paz, podrás obtener tu venganza"_

Se quedó quieto, inmóvil, siento como cada sílaba se le clavaba en la piel, miró a al castaña que estaba debajo de él, sonrió y besó con ternura la punta de su nariz antes de salir de encima suyo e irse. Pero Elena le paró con unas palabras que lo dejaron clavado en el sitio.

-Eres un puto cobarde.

Damon la miró por encima de su hombro. Elena estaba llorando bajo las sábanas, era una imagen tan dulce y pura que sino fuera por toda la mierda que había oculta iría a abrazarla pero no, era demasiado tentador y doloroso.

-Eres un monstruo Elena peor que Robert...porque vas a de inocente cuando no lo eres…

-¿Qué? -saltó de la cama- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! ¡Si dices que soy un monstruo vas a explicarme por qué! ¡Porque te juro que vas a pagarme todas estas con tu piel Damon! ¡Habla!

El silencio los sepultó a ambos durante unos minutos, pero la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando una imagen que lo cambió todo.

-¡Enzo!

-Morena mía…-le abrió los brazos de par en par, Elena se lanzó sobre ellos sin pensalo, ahora volvía a llorar pero el sentimiento era tan distinto, la felicidad y Enzo eran lo único que importaba, y con diferencia, miró con odio a Damon. Esto no iba a quedar así, ella iba a vengarse, ya que le llamaba monstruo le iba a dar motivos para hacerlo.

Porque ella era Elena Gilbert. No su angelito. No más.

* * *

Huy... las cosas no van muy bien. Pero por lo menos Enzo está vivo ¬¬ *_no me matéis please_ -_-* en serio, estamos ya en la recta final, okno, os quedan más de diez episodios pero las cosas ya están cogiendo otro color veremos que sucede en el 21, ¿una pista?

* * *

**Veremos mucho más del pasado de Damon.** Ya sabéis que en esta historia los FBs son importantes, pues ya veréis que los siguientes lo son mucho más. **_¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio? ¿alguna preferencia?_** Ya os dije que querríais matar a Damon.

* * *

_¡_**Gracias por vuestros reviews,**_ para el siguiente episodio tendréis que llegar a los 166 reviews o más! Esta vez si os pongo límite para Calle Bourbon tendréis que esperar un par de días más._

* * *

_Besos!_


	21. Venganza

_**21: Venganza**_

Ni felicidad ni dolor.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, la presión que sentía en el pecho le estaba superando, Damon no podía entender nada, ver todo le estaba superando en sobremanera, Enzo, su amigo, su compañero, su aliado había vuelto, literalmente, de entre los muertos, y solo a él, le sorprendía, revolucionando cada cimiento de ese apartamento tanto Alaric como Elena daban saltos de alegría, olvidando por un momento la mala noche que habían pasado, apartando de sus mentes la puta casualidad de que Enzo estuviera con vida y Jenna no; apretó los puños contra su regazo, mientras veía como Elena se abrazaba a la espalda de su amigo y Alaric, su "hermano" se la pasaba riendo a su lado. ¿Sólo a él le sonaba todo raro?

Clavó sus ojos en Enzo, en cada movimiento sincronizado, no cabía duda, su amigo estaba feliz por estar con vida no lo dudaba pero todo lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo había sido practicado, perfeccionado para sonar perfecto, una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Damon, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y se lo dejó saber a Enzo, le dejó claro que no se fiaba ni un pelo de su llegada.

Se incorporó marchándose de la sala sin decir ni una palabra, aclarando silenciosamente sus dudas. Enzo se quedó parado, mirando la puerta que se cerraba.

\- Es natural tío.

Se giró hasta Alaric que le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro, Elena hacía unos segundos que se había bajado de su espalda y había adquirido la misma posición, mirando la puerta.

\- Acaba de descubrir que estás vivo y que Elena está bien. -sonrió su amigo, Enzo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la melancolía de sus palabras, pero lo obvió cuando la frase se repitió en su mente.

Se giró hacia sus amigos, los cuales también fijaron su vista en él.

\- ¿Qué más ha pasado? Necesito saberlo todo. -sus amigos se miraron por un segundo y Elena sintió la urgencia de huir junto a Damon antes de tener que explicarle que ese amor de libro por ella quedaría ensuciado, se clavó las uñas para poder sentir un poco más de dolor físico, a Enzo ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido- Lena, morena, mírame -le agarró el rostro, instándole para que mirase al frente- Pase lo que pase estoy contigo, ¿lo sabes?.

\- Me verás mal.

\- No -se rió bajito- Nunca podría verte mal, eres...una constante de la que no quiero desprenderme.

\- Intentaron...fue, me...no…-pasó saliva, y miró por todos lados intentando buscar algo donde centrar toda su vergüenza pero fue imposible.- Casi...me atacan...la noche en que desapareciste.-no quiso sonar de forma acusadora pero para Enzo sonó así, tragó saliva ruidosamente al notar el significado de esas palabras, sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello, necesitando esto tanto como respirar.

Alaric los miró un poco más apartado, no mostró emoción alguna, ahora que la adrenalina del momento se iba disipando entendió varias cosas; si Enzo estaba vivo quería decir que Mason se lo había concedido por algo mejor que joder a Damon, pero, ¿el qué? ¿qué podía ofrecerle Enzo a Mason mejor que la venganza?

Más venganza.

Miró una última vez a su amigo, se fijó en su aspecto, se le veía dolorido en algunas partes, especialmente en la zona de las costillas y la espalda, pero por lo demás se notaba que hacía más de una semana que no era golpeado, frunció el ceño, su rostro estaba perfectamente a excepción de unas cicatrices en la ceja y en el labio inferior nada grave, nada que no llamara mucho más la atención, se acercó disimuladamente, dando un pequeño rodeo, no tenía acceso al cuello por lo que supuso que eso demostraba su teoría: llevaba maquillaje, se mordió la mejilla pensando en una explicación coherente y en una forma de abordar el tema sin espantarle.

Pero Elena con su inocencia se le adelantó.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? ¿Qué te ha ofrecido Mason? -le sonrió copando sus mejillas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Alaric comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría en su cabeza y anotando que después le daría las gracias a la chica.

Ahora Enzo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, todo podía delatarle, cualquier movimiento en falso, tanto Alaric como el mismo Enzo lo supieron, pero a diferencia de Alaric, Enzo si lanzó un vistazo a su amigo, delatándose al completo. El chico sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

\- Mason me ofreció una salida, casi me matan a golpes, sangraba por todos lados, tenía la piel abierta, ¡casi se me podían ver los músculos!

"No hagas eso Enzo, no espantes a Elena"

\- Dios. -se llevó las manos a la boca, notando como los ojos se humedecían solo de pensar en lo mal que lo estuvo pasando su amigo- ¿Y que te ofreció?

"Punto para ti Elena"

\- Incendiar una galería de arte -se encogió de hombros- Bueno, ¿qué hay para desayunar? ¿O es qué en esta casa no se desayuna?

\- Jenna está muerta.

Ric salió de la habitación lanzando una mirada muy significativa a Elena, desde el poco tiempo que se conocían ambos habían aprendido una cosa del otro: cuando querían que el otro hiciera algo solo bastaba una mirada para que así sucediera. Enzo, ajeno a ese intercambio de miradas se quedó boquiabierto, a él nadie le había dicho nada de Jenna, eso en ese instante era más que sorprendente, apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose una mierda por estar vivo y Jenna no.

La mano de Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Desayunamos?

La pareja salió también de la habitación, Elena, cuando bajaban por las escaleras no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la cocina, donde Damon y Alaric hablaban de forma acalorada, pero Enzo no le permitió escuchar nada más porque directamente la llevó a la terraza donde antes, cuando había venido, había soltado una bolsa con chocolate y churros.

Damon aprovechó ese momento para cerrar la puerta y así poder hablar con Alaric sin tener que estar pendiente de lo que hiciera o dijera Enzo, o mejor dicho de lo que podría escuchar si estaba cerca. Ric llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas al tema de la galería, le resultaba familiar la misión, pero no supo porqué, Damon se apoyó en la encimera con su taza de café, le quitó la botella de bourbon para echarle un buen chorreón.

Alaric negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ric? -sonrió desganado- No me fío ni de mi pelo.

\- Eso es mucho decir -rió bajito- Yo tampoco me fío de nadie ahora, solo de...ti, y Elena, es sorprendente me fío de una chiquilla que vamos a entregar a unos psicóticos.

Damon no dijo nada, odiaba que alguien más, fuera de él, le recordara la tontería de pacto que había hecho con Mason, sabía que con ese dinero se acabaría su deuda y la de sus amigos con ese cerdo pero cada día veía más imposible aguantar, más de una noche se tuvo que morder la lengua para no salir a toda prisa y sacar a Elena del país, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer esa locura? Amara era su familia, su propia hermana aunque no se fueran criado juntas los lazos de sangre son muy fuertes, ella sería su hogar; quiso golpearse por ser tan idiota, ¿cómo podía él hablar de confianza familiar? Cuando el mismo cerdo que destruyó su infancia iba a por la única chica que le había hecho olvidar su pasado.

Mierda.

\- La sacaremos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He dicho que cuando la entreguemos y saldemos nuestra deuda con Mason iremos a por ella, a por Elena.

\- ¿Sin un puto duro y con nuestro careto en busca y captura? No vives bien chaval.

\- No sé, tengo dinero ahorrado -susurró- Suficiente para irnos a un lugar exótico como Hawai y toda esa mierda.

\- Tío parece que no conoces a Mason, ¿no has visto lo que nos ha hecho por un simple error? No quiero perderte a ti también -se bebió de un sorbo el culo de la botella- ¡Hostia puta! -gritó demasiado alto, ambos miraron a la terraza pero no había movimiento- ¡La galería! ¡Es la galería!

\- Y luego dices que yo estoy loco -bromeó.

\- Damon, tú no cumpliste la misión, y para putearte ha mandado a Enzo -le agarró de los hombros- La galería de Elsa, ¡dios! ¿¡no lo ves!?

\- No te estoy entendiendo y eso me da miedo, ¿de qué cojones hablas ahora?

\- Hablo de que Enzo nos ha dicho -señaló el exterior- que tuvo que incendiar una galería de arte..¿no lo ves?

No, Damon no quería ver lo que su cabeza estaba imaginando porque ahora mismo lo único que sentía era un dolor punzante en sus oídos, ignorando las palabras de su amigo salió corriendo en dirección a la terraza, se asoma de un golpe seco viendo como su amigo reía mientras mordisqueaba un churro.

No fue consciente de lo que hizo hasta que tuvo sus manos en el cuello de su amigo; se lanzó contra él tirando parte del contenido de la mesa y llevándose algo más que un mantel y un poco de chocolate.

\- ¡Damon! -oyó que gritaba Elena detrás suya pero a él eso no le importó lo más mínimo, él necesitaba saber el porqué de esa traición, porque no contactó directamente con ellos y no menos importante, por qué estaba jugando con su paciencia.

\- ¡Colega me haces daño! -se quejó y se retorció debajo de él pero eso no le acobardó solamente apretó un poco más- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

\- ¡No me he vuelto! -rió mientras le golpeaba la cabeza contra el jardín, aún podía sentir la mirada acusadora de Elena en su espalda pero supuso que si la chica aún no se había lanzado sobre él era porque o era muy lista para hacer tal estupidez o Alaric le había parado- Pero pasará como no me expliques por qué fuiste a por Elsa,¡hijo de perra!

\- ¿¡A por quién…!?

\- ¡La puta galería hijo de perra!

Enzo se quedó pasmado en el suelo y esta vez fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Damon estaba gimoteando y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas; abrió la boca para hablar cuando entendió de lo que estaba acusándole.

\- Si, quemé esa galería porque si no iba a morir, hice lo que no pudiste por salvar a Elena, me da igual estar a cargo de otro incidente si es esa mierda la que te preocupa, ya sé que no te gusta cargar con los problemas de los demás. Pero salvar a Elena era lo primordial.

Damon se quedó estático lo que Enzo aprovechó para salir de debajo de su amigo, se incorporó como pudo y comprobó no tener ninguna herida por ningún lado. Todo bien, miró hacia Alaric y Elena que estaban un poco más apartados.

\- Hice lo que siempre hemos hecho, cumplir con las misiones de Mason, no me miréis de esa forma, era una galería simple.

\- La galería de mi madre Enzo -sonrió sarcástico- Una galería simple.

\- Hostia -murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás sin pensarlo intentó acercarse a su amigo- Lo siento yo…

\- No lo sientes, no intentes fingir, me voy a desayunar fuera..._ahora_… -miró el desastre que había formado- Os traigo algo de desayuno, invito yo.

Comentó desganado evitando completamente el contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes, para él, era muy fácil sumirse en una máscara de indiferencia, donde sus emociones y sentimientos quedaban atascados en una parte muy honda de su corazón pero ahora, era inútil intentarlo, Enzo lo había visto en sus ojos; todo en él se estaba derrumbando, quería estar solo, lejos de toda esa mierda porque cada vez que se sentía frágil alguien se aprovechaba de su debilidad por lo que fue como correr a velocidad ultrasónica, desapareció de la sala rápidamente.

Elena miró el camino que había tomado el chico, aunque la cosas entre ellos fuesen más que pésimas, no dudó en apartarse de Alaric y salir en su dirección; le pareció escuchar la voz de Enzo en su espalda pero no le dio importancia, sin pensarlo agarró su saco y salió al exterior, la luz de la mañana se tornaba terrible teniendo en cuenta que sentía que su cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento debido al dolor que sentía en, no sabría decir exactamente en donde, pero si en todo su cuerpo.

Miró por todos lados, no teniendo muy claro que camino tomar, desesperada giró a su alrededor pensando que opción sería la correcta. Tenía que seguir sus impulsos porque Damon habría hecho exactamente eso.

_Un año._

_Un año en San Francisco y todo era completamente diferente para él. Damon podría decir que era feliz, no sólo porque tenía amigos por todos lados y el apoyo de la doctora Camille siempre que lo necesitase, es que verdaderamente se sentía libre de calvarios, sus únicos problemas eran que la chica que le gustaba le prestara atención-cosa que no era difícil, a él nadie se le resistía y, que todos los exámenes tuvieran una nota de lujo no por su padrastro o por su hermanastro, no, sino por sus amigos y por demostrar al mundo que no estaba tan mal de la cabeza y mucho menos roto, que era un adolescente de quince años con una vida por delante, ya fuese con espinillas o no conquistaría cada corazón que se parase delante suya. Porque él era Damon Salvatore todo un...vencedor._

_Con esas ideas en la cabeza salió de su último examen, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y su cuerpo realmente lo agradecía, allí en Estados Unidos, a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar, era la vida mucho más fácil, el idioma era algo que no le costó mucho a adaptarse y aunque el primer semestre resultase nulo se recuperó con las mejores notas de su clase, y ahora, iba por el mismo camino._

_\- ¡Italiano! -le gritó la voz más tierna que hubiese escuchando jamás, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se giró para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de una rubia espectacular puede que estuviera exagerando, pero Damon vio ahí a su diosa de ojos azules y mirada eléctrica- ¿Cómo te ha ido el examen...de italiano?_

_Damon soltó una carcajada, es ahí donde la conoció, en clase de italiano; en el curso que estaba tenía que elegir primer idioma, segundo y tercero y era más que lógico que su primer idioma fuera italiano, el segundo español y el tercero...bueno nadie comprendía porqué había elegido búlgaro pero eso era lo de menos; desde que entró en esa clase de diez personas supo que había sido lo correcto porque sus ojos no tardaron ni un segundo en conectar con los de esa chica, una mujer histérica, parlanchina pero espectacular, se veía sonriendo como un bobo siempre que estaba cerca de ella._

_Y así es como estaba ahora._

_\- Caroline -la paró antes de alcanzar las puertas del aula de inglés donde la chica tenía una presentación._

_\- ¿Si?_

_No le dejó decir nada simplemente se puso de puntillas, ya que ella llevaba tacones, y le dio un tierno beso, para después salir corriendo en dirección a sus clases. Fue una valentía que le podía salir muy cara o...muy grata._

_Estaba enamorado._

Elena optó por el camino de la derecha, que era cuesta abajo, sería más cómodo cuando estás corriendo o enfadado-o esa era la forma en la que justificaba su idea-caminó con paso ligero mirando por todos lados pensando que había provocado para que el chico saliera corriendo; en ese momento quiso darle una torta monumental, ¿te parece poco que el chico se haya enterado que la galería de su madre se incendiara para salvar a su mejor amigo? Pues estaba claro que para Elena sí, bufó indignada consigo misma alcanzando el final de la cuesta, miró por todos lados, una carretera semi-abandonada ya que solo lo utilizaban los de la urbanización, y la carretera de salida, frunció el ceño. Iba andando, ¿verdad?

_Miró el calendario con mucho entusiasmo, hoy hacían un año juntos, Caroline había decidido que lo mejor era celebrarlo al mismo tiempo que su cumpleaños dieciséis, por lo que ahí estaba él, como un estúpido organizando una doble fiesta, el cumpleaños de su novia y su aniversaria pero lejos de sentirse cohibido ahí estaba él, después de dos horas de una conversación telefónicas con Robert, debido a que Camille le había contado lo de su noviazgo más que maduro tuvo que aguantar la charla de su padrastro, eso no era lo peor, lo peor era ver cómo su padrastro fingía que le importaba todo eso. Era una mentira, lo comprobó unas horas después._

_\- Mierda -comentó desganado mientras recogía el teléfono- ¿Dígame?_

_\- Hola demonio, ¿estás solo?_

_\- Lo sabes por eso llamas -soltó la cajita ya envuelta que sería el regalo de cumpleaños para su novia sonrió orgulloso porque sabía que después de esa breve conversación ya no tendría ganas de reír, pero pensaba escucharle, no iba a quedar como un cobarde que necesitaba a Cami a su lado para no cagarla._

_Robert soltó una carcajada irritante, su pequeño demonio había crecido mucho en esos dos años tal vez demasiado, el problema no estaba solo ahí, todos los veranos, ese primer verano, lo pasó en Italia, con su supuesta mejor amiga y con Alaric y al estar él siempre de viaje no tuvo oportunidad de joder a su niñito favorito pero este año si, las vacaciones estaban llegando y él iba a disfrutar como un condenado de esto._

_\- ¿Por qué llamabas?_

_\- Para decirte que ese viaje a las Maldivas que querías hacer, el correo, ¿recuerdas? -Damon respiró hondo para escuchar las siguientes palabras- No va a ser posible._

_¿Por qué no le sorprendía?_

_\- Otra vez cerrá -intentó colgar pero la voz de Robert se lo impidió._

_\- Tengo dos pasajes para Italia, para casa -Damon pasó saliva, sabía lo que tocaba y el problema era que seguramente Cami estaría informado de esto y que si él se negaba era sinónimo de que aún las cosas no estaban bien en su cabeza: sentía cómo las manos comenzaban a sudar, sabía lo que esto significa, un ataque de pánico, de ansiedad o lo que mierda le diese la gana._

_\- ¿Para conocer a Caroline?_

Damon, sentado en el bordillo miró al vacío de la carretera, ya no iba a hacer nunca más esa locura de tumbarse en medio de esta y esperar que algo pase; valoraba su vida aunque esta fuese una mierda pintada en un mapa repleto de gente importante, sonrió con desgana, hacía mucho tiempo que no desvaloraba su vida de esa forma y esta vez no necesitó que Robert entrara en su vida para volver a desarmarla, suspiró lanzando una piedrecita al aire, notando como los recuerdos le volvían a inundar a cámara lenta, ¿cómo una vez pudo pensar que sería feliz lejos de Robert? ¿que su recuerdo no volvería a afectar o a atormentarlo?

\- Damon.-se giró bruscamente encontrándose a Elena justo a su lado, la chica sonreía o por lo menos lo intentaba, dió un par de pasos dudosa de sus reacciones.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta...pero a diferencia de ti hay veces que sobran las palabras.-se encogió de hombros sentándose a su lado y mirando lo mismo que había estado mirando Damon por los últimos minutos pero esta vez el chico tenía algo mejor que mirar, a la chica que estaba a su lado, a la única culpable de que, otra vez, esos recuerdos y esos miedos volviesen pero lejos de odiarla simplemente disfrutó de su compañía.

\- Te preocupa…

La chica se giró para mirarle.

\- Nada, da igual.

\- Vale -sonrió- No quiero discutir, para nada, pero si me preocupan muchas cosas, dentro de unos días llegará Agosto, ¡amo ese mes! ¿sabías? Mi mamá siempre dice que agosto es el mes relax para todos -rió- Y para mi: el mes especial.

\- ¿Por? -tuvo curiosidad.

\- Porque faltaran solo un mes para mi cumple, todos los años agosto se vuelve un mes especial, ¿sabes que iba a pedir de regalo?

\- ¿Salir?

\- Me conoces muy bien.

\- No, Elena te conozco demasiado bien pero a veces pienso que ni siquiera sé quien eres, es en estos momentos, cuando apareces de la nada y me sonriés, sin decirme una palabra ya has conseguido que olvide mis mierdas, es aquí, cuando dejo de conocerte.

\- ¿Prefieres que esté enfadada? -se mosqueó- Porque yo prefiero no estarlo, me hace fea.

\- Te hace hermosa.

\- No es alergia, ¿verdad? -le preguntó curiosa, desde hacía unos días llevaba pensando lo mismo- Lo que siento ahora mismo no es alergia, ¿cierto?

\- Elena, alergia es una reacción a algo o alguien, algo malo, ¿te sientes mal?

\- Cada segundo que paso contigo...es terrible-bromeó, Damon soltó una carcajada- No te rías de mí, con esto me has dejado claro que no es alergia, es…- "amor, me estoy enamorando de ti, pero tu no, ¿verdad?" no lo dijo en voz alta, no fue capaz de hacerlo pero Damon no necesitó oírlo para sentirlo, podía ver cada palabra en sus ojos con una fuerza inmensa.

El amor no estaba hecho para él.

_\- ¡Caroline por favor! -corrió tras ella pero era demasiado tarde, la chica estaba totalmente devastada, destruida y había sido su culpa, aún sentía sus gritos en su cabeza._

_"¡No te acerques!"_

_"¡Eres un puto...mentiroso!"_

_"¡Estás mal de la cabeza…! ¿Acusar a tu padrastro...a la única persona...que!? ¡No…! ¡No quiero estar con...un monstruo!"_

_"¿ Por qué…? ¡No estás bien Damon…!"_

_Sabía que era inútil salir corriendo tras su novia o ex novia, había escuchado lo suficiente para saber o para creer saber qué Damon no estaba bien de la cabeza; la realidad le había vuelto a golpear, cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y ya no más, no pudo controlar más lágrimas, todo el dolor que había mantenido en una esquina salió a flote destruyendo esos dos años de felicidad efímera; pudo sentir la presencia de su padrastro pero no le importó, le daba todo igual, tal vez después se arrepentiría pero ahora lo único que quería era llorar en paz._

_\- Pienso destruir todo lo valioso que hay en ti...no me importas, eres una carga inútil pero si quiero que mi venganza se cumpla...necesito una tapadera._

Damon se incorporó de golpe, en 2003 Elena tendría unos seis años, y Amara también, esa chica fue un juguete en las manos de Silas y Robert; manipularon su cabeza para poder utilizarla años después, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños; él solo había sido un mierda peon en toda esa historia, y de un peón había pasado a ser una figura importante en el tablero, miró a una sorprendida Elena y supo en ese momento que iba a vengarse de su padrastro que iba a joder sus planes aunque eso le costase una vida.

O más.

* * *

¡Feliz Jueves de TVD! Yo solo puedo deciros que mañana por esta hora estaré viendo el episodio ya que esta noche no puedo verlo online-y mira que me encantaría eso de saber que Ian estará en línea-y mañana estaré bastante ocupada, pero tranquilos solo puedo pediros que nadie de spoilers u os mato (?) es broma, simplemente me abstendré de tocar las redes sociales hasta que halla visto el episodio ¬¬ más o menos...

Como sea, espero que la premiére sea genial, ¡necesitamos mucho delena! y a Elena sufriendo de lo lindo (?) lo sé, las delenas somos masoquistas, que se le va a hacer...intentaré no llorar (?) he dicho "intentaré" no es lo mismo que decir que no lloraré jajaja. No prometo nada.

¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio? Esta misma tarde tendréis actualización de SCOM me habéis pillado de humor y con ganas, mentira, es día de TVD, es día de actualizaciones quien sabe, tal vez mañana no tengamos cuerpo para nada, que es posible.

Os quiero muchísimo, y gracias por los reviews, _**si llegamos a los 200 reviews antes del día doce de octubre subo maratón. I promise you.**_

¡Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones! ¿Sorprendidos con este nuevo FB? ¿Os esperábais la intervención de este personaje?

Os amo.

Besos, Noe.


	22. Decisiones Erróneas

**22: Decisiones Erróneas**

Damon y Elena caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, pero antes habían parado para comprar unos bocadillos en una bocatería que estaba muy cerca de la urbanización, no habían hablado mucho tampoco es que hubiese mucho tema de conversación y el único tema que había ninguno de los dos quería tocarlo, porque como bien había dicho Elena ambos necesitaban eso, permanecer en silencio uno al lado del otro, porque Elena había encontrado en Damon su refugio y aunque el chico lo negase le pasaba exactamente igual con Elena.

\- Damon.-

\- Elena no lo estropees-le pidió- Estoy cansado, como bien dijste tu presencia, angelito, fue más que suficiente, hablaremos, los amigos hablan.

\- ¿Los amigos?

Sonó dolida, Damon se giró bufando, sabía que era doloroso, que él tampoco quería quedarse en ese terreno, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿que si, que quería estar con ella? No podía ser tan egoísta no después de haber decidido que iba a utilizarla para vengarse de su padrastro, no, si le daba confianza, si estaba con ella, se enamoraría, ambos, y después todo sería más complicado porque Robert sabría de donde tirar y él no estaba dispuesto, no iba a ser más una marioneta.

Se enfrentó a su rostro cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Mason. Elena se sobresaltó al notar su voz en su espalda. Se aferró a Damon.

\- Lena confórmate con eso, créeme te está haciendo un favor.

\- Deja que yo elija lo que me conviene -se cruzó de brazos- Está claro que tu no, Mason.

\- No me hables así niña.

\- ¡Basta! -se puso Damon delante- ¿¡A qué has venido Mason!? ¿¡uno de tus juegos macabros!?

Mason apartó la mirada de Elena para centrarse en Damon, le miró detenidamente durante unos segundos y supo a qué venía esa acusación.

\- No, más bien venía a dar un aviso general, aquí no es seguro y seguramente mañana mismo nos estaremos trasladando a otra zona, ¿puedo pasar?

\- ¿A otra zona? - "¿Y Amara Pierce?" esa fue la pregunta que realmente quiso formular y eso no pasó desapercibido para Mason pero si lo ignoró, pasó por delante de la pareja al interior de la casa, daba igual lo que ese hombre hiciera siempre tenía el control de todo.

Elena miró de soslayo la expresión de Damon, sabía que había mucha mierda que ella misma desconocía alrededor de sus amigos pero eso no le impedía ser más astuta y tener claro que la inocencia es su mayor arma, mientras que todos pensaban que no entendía o no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, ella iba guardando información, sabiendo que algún día podría utilizarla en contra de Mason o de alguien.

Mason la atacó una vez, no, dos veces; y ahora Elena tenía claro que si hablaba con Damon él la defendería, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, apretó los puños y mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Saldremos de ésta.

\- Eso espero- le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola contra su cuerpo; alcanzaron a Mason cuando llegaba a la sala de estar; Alaric se incorporó y Enzo continuó sentado, comiendo su bocadillo, mostrar miedo era una debilidad y eso lo había aprendido en estos días.

\- Mason, ¿has venido a comprobar en persona que he vuelto? -comentó de pasada Enzo mientras se limpiaba un poco de crema de queso de los labios, tragó ruidosamente- La verdad es que me estaba preguntando cuánto ibas a tardar en dar señales -rió bajito clavando sus ojos en los demás- No me miréis así.

\- No, he venido para hablaros de algo peor -miró a los presentes y especialmente a Elena la cual le frunció el ceño, le encantaba ver lo valiente que podría ser si se lo proponía, no era una forma loca de enfrentarle, no, era ella misma, totalmente opuesta a Amara pero al mismo tiempo con el fuego de su hermana.

Eran dinamita juntas. Tal vez la espera valiera la pena.

_\- ¡Pierce! ¡Avery! ¡Salvatore!_

_Mason entró como una exhalación a la mansión de Robert Avery o Salvatore que tenía en la zona este del estado de Virginia; ninguno de los presentes salió a recibir al hombre desesperado, pasaron unos minutos hasta que uno del servicio se asomó para saludarle y pedirle paciencia._

_Pero Mason llevaba siendo paciente demasiado tiempo para aguantar una pulla más, no, el quería dinero, poder, crear pánico con solo pronunciar su nombre por eso había accedido a trabajar con esa gente, porque se iba a beneficiar de ello pero ahora; apretó con fuerza la tarjeta de plástico que portaba entre sus dedos, la miró por un momento; eso, le iba a a destruir, iba a desvanecer todo lo que una vez construyó y todo por la ambición de un hijo de puta._

_\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? -una mujer de cabellos chocolate apareció de la nada, bajando las escaleras con elegancia como si se tratara de una pasarela de modelos, no solo era su porte, sino también el aire de superioridad que tenía. No aparentaba tener diecisiete años, no, aparentaba ser una mujer de mundo, hecha y derecha._

_\- No estoy dispuesto a perder todo lo que tengo por un capricho de Avery, ni tuyo -le lanzó la tarjeta al suelo, Amara ni siquiera le prestó atención, prefería mirar tras sus ojos, ladeó el rostro clavando sus tacones en el suelo cristalino, haciendo resonar su presencia con unos simples pasos, Mason se vió atraído por esos tacones plateados de aguja; Damon denominaba a Elena angelito, él, llamaba a Amara: gatita._

_Era toda una depredadora._

_\- Vamos a ver Mason…-se deleito con cada sílaba de su nombre acercándose peligrosamente- ¿cual es el problema?_

_\- Eso._

_\- No me señales el suelo…-se mordió el labio mientras agarraba la corbata deshecha de Mason- Sé que no es hermoso…_

_\- Hablo de que tengo al DEA, el FBI, la FIA, la CIA, ¡o la puta policía secreta detrás de mis cojones! ¡De esa mierda hablo, no de un suelo de porquería!_

_Amara ladeó el rostro varias veces, analizando los gestos que hacía Mason, supo, no sin mucho mirar, que estaba realmente...asustado, no esa no era la definición; clavó sus pupilas café en las oscuras del chico y supo que el problema era que estaba acojonado. Un mafioso de cuarenta y cinco años acojonado de una simple situación, dibujó una mueca de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de que ese tío le había faltado al respeto, le sonrió pícara y sin pensarlo le agarró del cabello y tiró de él hasta el suelo, clavando su rostro en el frío mármol el chico gritó sorprendido pero no hizo nada para defenderse; con la dificultad de su falda se puso en cuclillas manteniendo el contacto físico._

_\- ¿Me tienes miedo...Mason…? -susurró, apretó el agarre- Pues imagínate si mi plan de venganza no se cumple...mis padres me pagaran cada día de cautiverio, no pueden haber elegido ser felices por Elena y no por mi...tts, tts, estuvo mal, ¿verdad? -Mason forcejeó un poco- ¡Que te quedes quieto mascota! ¡Tu! ¿Me oyes? ¡Solo eres una mascota que necesitamos en la misión, nada más! ¡Basura!_

_\- Amara cariño._

_La chica se giró de mala gana, Robert Salvatore bajaba las escaleras con la misma calma y elegancia que ella hacía unos minutos, se incorporó manteniendo el firme agarre sobre su "mascota"_

_\- Anda Mason, discúlpate, que para ser una adolescente tiene mucho poder, y no voy a ser yo el que le impide matarte._

_\- Lo siento._

_\- Más alto -se colocó los gemelos con una sonrisa, Amara era la única mujer que toleraba porque a fin de cuentas era la hija que nunca pudo tener con su dulce Miranda, miró a la chica a los ojos, si era su hija, y la futura mujer de su niño, la perfecta familia de venganza, negó con la cabeza y recogió la tarjeta del suelo- ¿Kol y Katherine? ¿Quiénes son?_

_\- Tu perdición._

_\- La suya, no la nuestra -le restó importancia- Dice que la policía va tras su pista, tonterías._

_Amara soltó a su prisionero para encaminarse a la cocina, tanto esfuerzo le había dado hambre y como Tom no estaba para comer su plato favorito optó por un buen café; Mason no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que estuvo lejos para poder escucharle, se incorporó para enfrentarse a Robert._

_\- ¿Cuándo te vas a deshacer de ella? -Robert le miró con cara de pocos amigos- ¿No me digas que te has encariñado de una parte de tu venganza?_

_\- No yo, mi hijo no pienso quitarle lo que es suyo._

_\- Más bien diría que Amara ha decidido lo que es suyo -le pinchó- Me informaste hace mucho tiempo que cuando te confundiste de Gilbert, ibas a utilizar a la otra para conseguir el dinero, ¿y ahora? ¿vas a compartir el dinero con una Gilbert?_

_\- ¿No lo has oído? -se acercó a él- Es una Pierce, Amara Pierce. Amara Gilbert murió hace diez años cuando decidió unirse a nosotros. Preocúpate por esto -le dio la tarjeta- Y no llames la atención._

Mason se dejó caer en el sofá donde hacía unos segundos habían estado sentados Alaric y Enzo, era el momento de marcar cuál era el rol de cada uno, y dejar claro que nada más se iba a interponer en la verdadera misión.

\- Se acabaron los juegos, por culpa de tener que castigaros tenemos un problema mayor -negó con la cabeza- Es terrible pero me veo en la posición de tener que dejar claro muchas cosas.

\- No me hagas reír Mason -se cruzó de brazos Damon- No te hagas la victima, tu tienes la culpa de que Jenna esté muerta.

\- No, Damon, vosotros dos tenéis la culpa de que yo haya perdido mi tiempo -soltó el aire que llevaba dentro, iba a ser difícil- Hay un traidor entre nosotros, Jenna pertenecía a la policía secreta, no trabajaba para nosotros, fingía hacerlo.

Alaric y Damon tragaron ruidosamente podían sentir como la bilis se mezclaba entre su saliva, no quisieron mirarse, no quería llamar la atención pero podían notar como la temperatura de la habitación cambiaba drásticamente.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? -soltó Enzo enfadado- ¿Nuestra Jenna trabajando para el Gobierno? A ver si te estás confundiendo, Jenna finge trabajar para el Gobierno.-

\- Jenna está muerta.

Todos miraron en dirección a Ric, el cual apretaba los puños con fuerza sobre sus costados, cualquiera en su sano juicio evitaría el contacto visual con él, pero ninguno de las ala apartó la mirada.

Mason sonrió.

\- ¿Me estás echando algo en caro? ¿O simplemente me estás diciendo, que si Jenna era una traidora, ya no importa?

\- Jenna está muerta.

\- Pero sigues sin responder -se acercó amenazante- El problema no es que esa perra sea una traidora, el problema está en que alguien aquí -los señaló a todos- que la estaba ayudando, y que puede que aún ayude.

\- Ahora nos tachas de agentes dobles o topos o cosas así -rió- ¿Alguno de nosotros tiene pinta de trabajar para el Estado? Yo soy un profesor de historia, él un niño que abandonó todo y que encima tiene el poder suficiente para vivir en un paraíso fiscal, ¿y nos vienes con estas? Tu solo te arriesgaste por querer tener al Gobierno controlado, tu decidiste comprar a Jenna, nadie te obligo, es tu responsabilidad no la nuestra.

Damon miró fijamente a su amigo. Recordaba muy bien el día en que Mason la presentó, como Alaric se hizo el despistado como lo demás, él nunca sospechó y ahora veía todo con otros ojos, pensó si a Mason le pasaba lo mismo, si el tío sabía algo más de lo que estaba diciendo.

No. Solo era un cobarde que buscaba de donde tirar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que te pasa Mason? -siguió Ric- Que te has cargado a Jenna y ahora has averiguado, no se como, que es una traidora y te jode saber que pudiste haber sacado tajado de esta traición y que por tus putos desvaríos no vas a poder.

Mason sopesó la situación, había venido para mantener un orden para averiguar quien de todos ellos estaba traicionándole, pero todos mostraban saber algo; clavó sus ojos en Elena, la chica estaba pálida y temblando, pero no por las razones que Mason pensaba, no, sino porque ella misma había puesto en peligro su posibilidad de huir, de ayudar a los que ella quiere; ella era una traidora también es miró a Damon, este estaba nervioso lo podía ver en como cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro pero bien podría ser por el tema de su familia o por la misma galería, no estaba del todo seguro, miró a Enzo; no desconfiaba de él pero aún así se paró a estudiarlo, estaba tranquilo con la mirada perdida, pero Mason sabía que había algo más que una mirada perdida, había un mar de posibilidades, conocía muy bien a chico, sabía de primera mano lo mal que la vida le había tratado y solo por eso cabía una posibilidad entre un millón de que se tratara de un traidor.

Su punto fuerte era Ric, desde el principio el chico entabló lazos con la humilde y cascarrabias de Jenna O'Connells; no le costó mucho adaptarse a alguien nuevo, a alguien que podría resultar un problema, pero claro, él era el más reciente y Mason lo echó todo a eso, pero, ¿y si él era su cómplice? Frunció el ceño.

\- Tal vez sea eso -se ajustó la corbata no queriendo perder los estribos delante de todos- Pero una cosa dejo clara, el otro traidor no se me va a escapar.

Y dicho eso salió por la puerta no sin antes lanzar una carpeta a los brazos de Elena, la cual la tomó en el aire, ninguno dijo nada hasta cerciorarse que ese cerdo estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Tanteó la carpeta entre sus dedos no teniendo muy claro que hacer con ella, pero como ninguno dijo nada simplemente la soltó en la mesita.

\- ¿Jenna una traidora? ¿Es que no se le ocurre otra cosa? -bufó irritado Enzo- Mason se le está yendo la cabeza, diría yo.

Nadie dijo nada.

\- ¿Me vais a decir que tiene razón? ¿Qué hay un topo entre nosotros? Tíos yo no desconfío de nadie. Ni de Elena que lleva dos días.

\- ¡Eh! -le lanzó el cojín la chica- Solo quiere joder, dejadlo...me voy a duchar que huelo horrible.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, notando como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, en su fuero interno podía notar la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos pero apartó ese pensamiento al fondo de su subconsciente ahora mismo tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Alcanzó victoriosa la puerta de su cuarto cuando notó que alguien la agarraba con fuerza y tiraba de ella hasta otra zona, quiso gritar pero se quedó paralizada.

\- Shh, soy Enzo…-susurró contra su oído mandando una descarga de alivio por todo su cuerpo, pero, ¿por qué sentía alivio cuando estaba tirando de ella hasta otra habitación? empezó a golpearle con los brazos con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de obtener, era una estupidez tener pánico pero debido a su mala experiencia era mejor eso que quedarse quieta- Calma...solo quería hablar…

Le mostró las manos en son de paz cuando estuvieron dentro de otra habitación, Elena miró tentativamente a la salida pero vio que estaba actuando como una niña asustada, si algo pasaba solo tenía que gritar.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿No puedes venir como las personas normales? -Enzo sonrió como un bobo y miró a otro lado, Elena alzó la ceja- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que me he enamorado de ti hasta las trancas -escupió casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras, pero la situación no quedó así pues Enzo tomó su silencio como una respuesta y sin pensarlo la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella- La otra vez no te di un beso en condiciones…

Y pulsó sus labios sobre los de ella; fue un beso profundo, donde Enzo luchó por introducir su lengua en su boca, en su calor y donde Elena no supo que hacer, simplemente se sentía bien, el calor de su amigo y la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella le impedía actuar con coherencia, solo se dejó llevar, notando que el beso era distinto al de Damon, vacío, sin vida.

No sentía lo mismo que él.

Ahora estaba segura: estaba enamorada de Damon.

Alaric se removió inquieto, quería coger la carpeta, realmente quería saber que ponía ahí pero esa lucha de miradas que estaba teniendo con Damon le estaba dejando en ascuas, no iba a rendirse, ninguno de los dos podía meter la pata pero tenían muy claro las dudas del otro.

\- Ten cuidado -vocalizó Damon- Mason es un cabrón, no dudará en matarte.

\- Lo sé.

Damon agarró la carpeta y la revisó por encima, era su siguiente paso con la misión de Elena, se quedó pálido al recordar que el muy imbécil le había dado la carpeta a Elena, ¿y si la chica la hubiese abierto?

\- Que mala cara has puesto -se encaminó a su lado, quitándole los papeles- Más mierdas…-se mordió el labio- Debemos tener a Elena otro mes más, Pierce hablará con ella personalmente, pero, ¿qué…?

\- Déjalo…-se la arrebató, Alaric le fulminó con la mirada- Vamos di lo que piensas.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, vamos, dispara.

\- Que eres peor que Mason, ¿qué más sabes de esto, colega?

\- Sé que Robert está en medio -dijo, vocalizando el nombre para que nadie más pudiera oírles, el rostro de Ric se descompuso al reconocer el nombre y le agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera- Me haces daño, tío.

\- Toda tu vida huyendo, y al final siempre te encuentra, ese tío es peligroso colega, tendrías que irte…

\- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? -se zafó de su agarre, Ric pudo ver dolor y determinación en sus ojos, se acercó- Voy a vengarme, la historia es mucho más larga que mi familia.

Damon salió dando un portazo. Alaric se quedó ahí, parado sin saber que hacer o decir, lanzó una mirada a las escaleras.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Voy a buscar a Damon!

Elena se quedó completamente muda del asombro. Ahora si estaba sola. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, se apartó de su amigo sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. No quería rechazarle, pero simplemente no podía irse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡le había besado! ¡Y con lengua! No era un pico o un beso de amigos, ahí no había confusión posible. Enzo sonrió y rodeó con los brazos a la chica, acercando su boca a su oído.

\- No seas tímida, sé que es tu primer beso…-besó su oreja mandando un silbido por todo su cuerpo. No. No era su primer beso, ¿qué pensaba? ¿qué por tener diecisiete años no había besado a nadie?

\- Enzo…-se giró, manteniendo sus brazos en medio- No es mi primer beso.

\- Bueno…-rió- Tampoco importa -se sintió dolido- Pero si soy...o seré tu primer amor -ladeó el rostro, acercando sus labios, Elena se mordió la lengua sin saber que hacer, hasta que optó por lo más sencillo, se apartó de él, acercándose a la cama, el chico la miró sin comprender.- ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- No...es sólo que… -no sabía que decir sin que eso fuese a provocar un problema mayor, se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, pudo ver el dolor incluso lo sintió en su propio cuerpo; lo había creído muerto y había sufrido su pérdida.

\- Elena esto es muy sencillo -se acercó rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos- ¿Me amas?

\- Enzo, tengo diecisiete años, no puedo saber lo que es el amor.

\- El amor es una promesa -la agarró el rostro- No te das cuenta que amas a esa persona hasta que te desvives por cumplir tu palabra, no pretendo que contestes ahora, pero solo tienes que poner una mano en tu corazón y darte cuenta si darías tu vida...por mi...si lo arriesgarías todo por cumplir tu palabra.

Era dulce. Enzo era dulce.

Damon también.

Pero Damon era un idiota. ¿No era eso suficiente? Se puso la mano en el corazón y cerró los ojos, ¿una promesa? Ella siempre cumplía con su palabra, con cualquiera, abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Lo siento -susurró.

\- No lo sientas, demuéstralo.

Las calles de París estaban inundadas de peatones a esas horas, Alaric siguió de cerca a Damon, ambos conocían la presencia del otro, lo habían hecho aposta, salir despavoridos de la casa con una excusa si había cámaras-como ambos pensaban-habrían grabado solo eso, nada raro. Alaric suspiró resignado cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba, con mala cara lo sacó leyendo el remitente.

\- ¡Hijos de puta! -los saludó en cuanto descolgó pudo oír la risa de Kol al fondo- ¿¡A qué esperabais a llamarme!?

\- Las cosas están revueltas aquí -comentó Katherine con desgana- Siento mucho lo de Jenna, a nosotros también nos tiene devastados.

\- Aún no puedo creerlo -se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba- Es como si sintiera que aún sigue viva...tenía la esperanza de que esta llamada fuese un aviso de eso…-vaciló.

El silencio en la línea le confirmó que la había cagado, no era el único en perder una amiga tenía que medir bien sus palabras.

\- Soy un idiota petulante.

\- Jenna hubiese dicho "un gilipollas integral" -rieron.- Alaric te llamábamos para que informoras de las nuevas.

Asintió comprendiendo.

\- Si perdona, no ha pasado mucho, solo que Mason sospecha, sabe que Jenna era una infiltrada -cruzó la calle, Damon se había quedado esperándolo en el cruce siguiente al verle con un teléfono en la mano- Y sabe que hay un topo más.

\- ¿Sospecha de ti?

\- Sospecha hasta de su sombra -le quitó importancia aunque en realidad temía que todas las flechas apuntan a su cabeza, si Mason era un hijo de puto con sus amigos no quería saber cómo trataría a los traidores. Un coche le pitó- ¡Joder!

Se apartó de un salto, cuando sintió unas manos que la sostuvieron, se puso rígido como una estatua hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un muy divertido Damon, bufó en desesperación cuando vio que Katherine había colgado.

Katherine le había cortado.

Vivir para creer.

\- ¿Eran ellos? -preguntó Damon cuando vio que la calma aparecía en los ojos castaños de su amigo, Alaric asintió mientras se recuperaba del susto- ¿Qué…?

\- Sólo han preguntado, vamos, que me han dejado claro como el agua que debo seguir trabajando para ellos.

\- ¿Y vas a hacerlo?

\- Se lo debo a Jenna -le miró a los ojos, Damon le sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente para saber que hablaba en serio, muy en serio.- Y Mason debe pagar.

Damon asintió en comprensión, no podía quitarle esa dulce venganza, él quería exactamente lo mismo pero a diferencia de Alaric él no quería hacerlo por lo legal, quería ganarse la confianza de su jefe para poder acabar con su padrastro, él acabaría en la cárcel pero sin ese mal sabor de boca. Ric, que no perdió la oportunidad, supo que su amigo no planeaba nada bueno pero lo dejó estar, el silencio era mejor compañero que unas estúpidas palabras.

La noche se cierne sobre ellos, los tres muchachos estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeando la carpeta oscura que Mason les entregó en la mañana, hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo de ver el contenido con tranquilidad debido a que Elena siempre estaba con ellos, Damon tomó las hojas y empezó a leer para sí mismo la información, el dinero, los movimientos, todo lo que tendrían a su favor en el mes de agosto, frunció el ceño, parecía más una guía de babysister que de unos ladrones profesionales, pero Damon ya hacía mucho tiempo que tenía claro que el tema de Elena no era una misión normal, era Amara, su propia hermana la que se beneficiaba de todo esta historia, sabía que lo que la chica buscaba era ablandar el camino, pero, ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo? ¿qués esperaba conseguir Robert con toda esa historia, obviando la venganza, claro está? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo?

Miró hacia las escaleras oyendo de fondo la conversación de Enzo y Alaric, quería hablar con Elena, iba a hablar con la chica, se incorporó cuando Alaric le frenó.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora, colega? -los miró de reojo.

\- Arriba, he oído algo.

Y así era. Elena había buscado su cuaderno, donde recordaba haber apuntado, más de de dos millones de veces, el número de teléfono de esa peculiar pareja de supuestos policías, nerviosa como estaba tiró gran parte del contenido de su maleta al suelo, su pánico porque la pillaran le hizo sentir que alguien se avecinaba; pasó las hojas del cuaderno con velocidad alcanzando el número casi borrado, agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y se encerró en el baño.

Dos tonos, tres…

\- ¿Diga? -era la voz del muchacho eso la tranquilizó y la puso nerviosa a partes iguales, lanzó una rápida mirada.

\- Soy Elena, necesito hablar con vosotros.

El silencio se hizo tras la línea pero Elena juró sentir que cuchicheaban a su alrededor, tragó saliva impaciente, aún podía ser una trampa. Y ella estaba cayendo, iba a colgar cuando la persona que le atendió nuevamente le habló.

\- Hola, Elena, me estoy arriesgando mucho.

\- ¿Jenna…? -se quedó petrificada, pero el sonido de un portazo la puso en alerta- Mierda…

\- Creo que mereces una explicación, deberíamos quedar para…

La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par con un ruido sordo, Jenna gritó en la otra línea cuando ella colgó, no quería que Damon, el cual la miraba con horror y dura en los ojos, supiera nada de esto, se había prometido a sí misma que ese chico de mirada perdida y emociones bipolares no sufriera ningún daño.

Una promesa que quería cumplir.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_ Espero que vuestra semana haya sido perfecta, hoy, es día de TVD y por lo tanto os traigo una actualización con una serie de sorpresas, desde la maldad de Amara, hasta la aparición de nuestra adorada Jenna, ¿os ha gustado el episodio? ¿echáis de menos algo? ¿Qué esperáis que va a pasar en los siguientes episodios? ¡Si tenéis dudas solo tenéis que preguntar!

Sobre **Calle Bourbon**: tardaré unos días más en actualizar, prometo que para la semana que viene, a finales de esa, tendréis actualización.

Besos. Noelia.


	23. Mía

**_23: Mía_**

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura a excepción de la luz que salía del cuarto de baño, entre sorprendido y extrañado, avanzó a pasos agigantados cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de la chica de fondo. Estaba hablando, por lo menos eso le pareció pero a medida que avanzaba estaba más seguro de ello, la chica estaba hablando y no estaba sola.

Llamó a la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta, sólo sonidos vagos la abrió con un golpe seco, podía notar la adrenalina mezclada con el sudor y el miedo, si miedo, estaba asustado porque temía que la chica hubiese cometido un error.

Y ahí estaba, recostada entre el retrete y el lavabo, con las piernas cruzadas y un teléfono inalámbrico prendido entre sus dedos, la chica, boquiabierta dejó caer la mano del aparato al suelo, Damon no tuvo que ser muy listo para saber que la chica había colgado a la persona con la que estuviera hablando. Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos, el chico lo podía notar solo con ver como se removía en el suelo e intentaba levantarse para ponerse a su altura, frunció el ceño. Elena había hecho algo malo.

Y las traiciones se pagaban caro en ese mundo. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo la locura que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era por su bien, si Elena le odiaba sería más fácil para todos y cada uno de ellos, caminó decidido la agarró del brazo con fuerza recibiendo una queja como protesta, pero su mirada fue suficiente para que la chica no dijera nada, aún.

\- ¡¿Con quién mierda hablabas?! -apretó el agarre, notando como la zona se ponía roja por la fuerza, la chica apretó los labios aguantando el dolor no quería darle la satisfacción de que eso le estaba asustando, clavó sus pupilas marrones en los ojos nublados de Damon- ¡Elena no hagas que lo repita!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, gilipollas! -explotó intentando zafarse del agarre- ¡Suéltame ahora!

\- ¡No! -tiró de ella, acercando su cuerpo lo máximo posible donde ambos podían sentir la temperatura corporal del otro, Elena maldijo mentalmente al notar como sus pezones reaccionaban a su cercanía, endureciéndose como piedras, solo evitó que el chico se diera cuenta- ¡Habla o te haré hablar!

\- Pues hazme hablar, ¡por que a nadie le interesa lo que yo haga! ¿¡o es qué tienes algún problema!?

\- ¡Tu eres mi puto problema!

\- ¿A sí? -acercó su rostro juntando sus narices- Pues no lo parecía cuando me besabas o me provocabas pero claro ésta pobre niñita casi fue violada, ¿habla tu frustración sexual? -bromeó de forma hiriente, Damon se quedó pálido y Elena aprovechó ese despiste para zafarse de su agarre y empujarle, intentó salir del baño pero el chico reaccionó a tiempo estámpandola contra la puerta entreabierta, se quedó ahí, pegado a su espalda, Elena ahogó una exclamación al notar la dura erección del chico.

\- ¿Te sorprendes ahora después de toda la mierda que has dicho? -escupió, pasando su lengua por la piel expuesta de su cuello al llevar un moño, la chica se estremeció ante sus caricias, no quería que le gustara pero era inevitable- Elena no me busques porque me vas a acabar encontrando, y créeme puedo ser…

\- ¿¡El qué…!? ¡Vamos dilo! -le gritó removiéndose- ¡Porque no creo para nada lo que vas a decir! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Para nada!

\- No sabes lo que iba a decir.

\- ¡Oh si, si que lo sé! -Damon suavizó un poco el agarre pero mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al de la chica temiendo que esto fuera una estrategia- Ibas a decir monstruo.

\- No lo dije, lo has dicho tu -murmuró.

\- ¡No pongas esto en mi contra, nos conocemos demasiado bien como para…!

\- ¡Se acabó Elena! -pegó un puñetazo a la puerta sobresaltando a la chica- No me conoces para nada, solo sabes lo que te quiero mostrar, ¡no es real! -se apartó recogiendo del suelo el teléfono y la libreta- ¿Ves, esto? -la chica intentó recuperar su cuaderno cuando lo reconoció estaba roja como un tomate- Esto -le entregó la libreta- Muestra que no, no sabes que es real, vives en un mundo de cuentos de hada, Elena, y cuando yo tenía tu edad, no creía en esas cosas, ¿sabes cuando dejé de creer en ellas? Cuando mi padre murió por neumonía, hay toda la mierda pudo con el bebé que era.

Elena sintió como el nudo que tenía instalado en su garganta crecía por cada palabra, cada gesto que hacía Damon, por cada movimiento, podía sentir su dolor en su propio cuerpo, sorbió por la nariz y apartó la mirada, conociendo de primera mano, por primera vez, las emociones de Damon, deseó ser más fuerte, ¡dios, claro que lo deseó! Deseó tener la suficiente fortaleza como para sonreírle sin soltar una sola lágrima y decir que todo estaba bien, pero era mentira, nada estaba bien.

\- No te pongas así, he sido un animal -se acercó a ella, y eso si que fue un golpe bajo, él la iba a consolar a ella; la abrazó con ternura posando sus labios en su cabeza y dándole un pequeño beso.

\- Soy una cría. -Damon sonrió contra su cuero cabelludo, posando otros besos más breves en él.

\- Somos unos críos -la apartó con cuidado mostrando su perfecta y peculiar sonrisa ladeada, era hermosa, y Elena nunca se cansaría de ella; ambos se quedaron así, durante unos minutos, perdidos en los brazos del otro solo unidos, no por el contacto físico sino por esa clase de contacto que solo dos almas tan destruidas como la de ellos dos podían tener- Quiero besarte.

\- Pues bésame.

\- Quiero no soltarte nunca.

\- Pues no me sueltes.

\- Quiero que seas _mía_ para...siempre.

\- Soy _tuya_ Damon.

El chico conectó su mirada a la suya, podía ver el mismo deseo en sus ojos café, no necesitaba besarla ni tocarla para saber que era suya, que tanto su cuerpo como su alma tenían un nombre escrito el suyo, sonrió desganado mientras acariciaba su mejilla rosada, si, todo su cuerpo gritaba su nombre, incluso ella misma lo reconocía, pero, ¿y él? ¿qué sentía por ella? ¿era ese sentimiento que todos denominan como amor? No estaba seguro, bueno, nunca estaba seguro de nada y cuando lo estaba, había momentos en que se olvidaba completamente.

\- Soy _tuyo_.

Las palabras sonaron apagadas, sin vida, roncas del deseo pero para Elena, la dulce e inocente Elena sonó como la más pura de las melodías, poniéndose de puntillas, agarró su rostro y lo besó, fue un mero roce que ella misma se atrevió a profundizar cuando el sonido ronco de un gemido salió de los labios del moreno, enredó sus manos en sus cabellos azabache, atrayendo al chico contra su cuerpo, mientras sus lenguas jugaban a una danza que ellas muy bien conocían, podrían besarse durante horas, años si era posible, pero ambos necesitaban respirar, jadeantes se apartaron de la boca del otro, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y manteniéndose firme gracias al cuerpo del otro; Damon sumido por el deseo, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo ardiente, introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo del pijama, rozando levemente la tela del sujetador, la chica jadeó en respuesta buscando a tientas su boca.

Elena se apartó cuando sintió que el calor y el deseo eran demasiado para su pequeña cabecita, Damon la miró un segundo, con la boca entreabierta, entrecerró los ojos e incluso se apartó también él para ver que había hecho mal. Pero lo que vio le sorprendió en sobremanera, su angelito jadeaba con fuerza, sus labios rojos e hinchados y sus ojos, eran dos piedras café totalmente vidriosas, la chica sonrió no muy consciente del poder que ejercía en Damon y se quitó la camiseta rebelando sus dos perfectos y redondos senos, protegidos por un sujetador blanco.

\- Damon…-susurró acercándose a sus labios, el chico la correspondió con la misma ansiedad que sus palabras reflejaban.

Se besaron con pasión, con ardor como si no hubiese un mañana, sin importarles como se llamaban, quiénes eran y que pasaría a la hora siguiente, casi sin darse cuenta se introdujeron en la ducha con las únicas prendas que formaban su ropa interior, en mitad del camino Damon se había deshecho de sus pantalones y su camisa mientras Elena se desprendía de sus shorts.

\- Eres hermosa, una belleza única…-le susurró contra el oído mientras acariciaba sus senos por encima de la prenda, Elena gimió de placer cuando notó una mano fría avanzando por debajo de sus braguitas, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que notó la lengua de Damon por el principio de su cuello hasta su clavícula, fue en ese momento cuando se olvidó de la presencia de una de sus manos en sus senos, y de la otra acariciando la zona más cercana a su intimidad, podía notar la presión de su miembro contra su bajo vientre pero eso no le importó, solo las mil y una sensaciones que experimentaba sólo con el simple toque de Damon- Perfecta. Sabrosa. Exquisita…-su aliento era como una brisa helada contra el fuego que crecía en el interior de ambos- _Te quiero_...

Y se quedó quieto. Elena no era consciente de la mitad de las palabras que había dicho Damon pero si recuperó el control de su cuerpo en cuanto el chico se estrelló contra la pared de la ducha y ella perdió su contacto, no se sintió desnuda simplemente decepcionada, se tapó con ambas manos mientras buscaba una explicación.

\- ¿He...he hecho algo malo…?-preguntó temerosa dándose cuenta por fin de sus dificultades sexuales, pero Damon no tenía la concentración suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que la chica le había preguntado, simplemente salió de la mampara recogiendo sus cosas y perdiéndose de su vista. Elena miró fijamente el camino que su casi amante había tomado y lo único que sintió fue dolor. Un profundo y terrible dolor; las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Damon desapareció en el interior de su habitación, no siendo capaz ni de mirarse en un espejo, sin ser consciente de sus movimientos se encerró en el baño y conectó la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo ardiente, aún el deseo seguía latente en él pero no era por eso por lo que se estaba duchando, no, lo estaba haciendo porque era incapaz de alejar sus fantasmas de él, le había dicho "te quiero" y lo primero que vio fue la figura de su madre o la de Esther destrozada pero a diferencia de las otras veces se había visto así mismo haciendo eso a Elena.

A su angelito.

Oyó unos golpecitos en su puerta, intentó ignorarlos, pero unos pasos le alteraron de que alguien se acercaba, se mordió el labio con demasiada fuerza rogando a un alma celestial o lo que fuera que había ahí arriba que Elena no le hubiese dado por luchar inútilmente pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la figura de Enzo en su baño. Quiso hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas golpearle hasta matarlo, pero hizo lo que menos se esperaba lanzarse a sus brazos porque por encima de todas sus diferencias Enzo era un amigo, un apoyo.

Siempre habían estado juntos desde que se conocían, y no era de extrañar, para ninguno de los dos, que contarán con el otro en situaciones tan extremas como esas. Enzo se removió para estar más cómodo manteniendo el cuerpo de su amigo en el suyo, estaba temblando bajo sus brazos y aunque no podía verle la cara sabía que estaba llorando.

_\- ¡Damon! ¡Lo tengo! -gritó emocionado lanzándole a su amigo una carpeta, el chico la cogió al vuelo, mientras Alaric continuaba jugando a la consola pero manteniendo el oído en la conversación. Enzo saltó al otro lado del sofá mientras Damon revisaba los papeles, el chico no podía quedarse quieto, lo que llevaba esperando, desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba ahí, a un paso de distancia._

_Damon soltó la carpeta y agarró el otro mando. Enzo alzó una ceja incrédulo._

_\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te convence?_

_\- Si -dijo seco eligiendo otro nivel diferente, Alaric ya se había desconectado para ese momento, aunque llevaba dos años con ellos había cosas que no entendía y esta era una de ellas, no es que se sintiera excluido, ni de lejos, pero si le fastidiaba no saber de que estaban hablando._

_\- Ese sí responde a…_

_\- A la primera pregunta -le miró fijo soltando el mando de un golpe- Has pagado tu deuda, puedes irte y recuperar a Maggie, eso está genial, pero ¿y el tratamiento de esa niña? ¡Se está muriendo y es una cría! Una cría que solo ha conocido a su madre...y tu quieres que ella muera, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte? No va a quererte si matas a su madre._

_\- Esa zorra se está muriendo ya….no tengo la culpa._

_\- Vas a pedirle a Mason o a alguien con ese dinero para que le quiten las ayudas y te den a la niña, creeme la estás matando._

_\- Pensé que estabas de mi lado -explotó se levantó de un golpe mientras tiraba todo lo que pillaba por delante, no era ira, ni enfado, no, era frustracción, por fin tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse de sus mierdas, de estar con su hija y Damon tenía que tocar en la vena, en la parte donde más dolía porque aunque se negaba a aceptarlo sabía que el chico tenía razón, que esa niña, aunque tuviera cinco años sabía muy bien quién era él: la persona que le alejó de su mamá, pegó un portazo dejándose caer tras la puerta, y comenzó a llorar, no le importaba que alguien escuchara, necesitaba desahogarse, soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro._

_Damon salió a los pocos minutos encontrando a su amigo en la misma posición, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas, negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una pequeña distancia._

_\- Te metiste en esto por tu hija, pretendí ayudarte...y sigo queriendo hacerlo pero no necesitas ir contra tu ex mujer o lo que sea, ve allí y lucha por el amor de tu hija no por su custodia -se pasó una mano por el cabello- Me costó darme cuenta pero a veces no es necesario utilizar la extorsión para alcanzar lo que uno más desea._

_Era cierto. Mason les había enseñado demasiada mierda en esos años, y Damon se había dicho así mismo en infinidad de veces que no podía ser como él, que tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, por eso sabía que si Enzo hacía esa estupidez perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza._

_\- Solo nos tenemos a nosotros Lorenzo, si te vas por el camino fácil solo lo complicarás aún más._

_\- La amo -sollozó sorbiendo por la nariz mientras buscaba un hueco más profundo en el cuerpo de su amigo para esconderse- He estado tan lejos de ella por culpa de esa zorra que no me di cuenta que no es una zorra solo es también su madre -balbuceó._

_\- Shh, estaremos contigo, yo también estoy a punto de pagar mi deuda, tengo los seis mil euros, necesito dos misiones más y seré libre._

_Enzo asintió._

_Iban a ser libres. Tendrían que haberlo sido pero todo se complicó. Damon y Enzo lo complicaron, justo cuando terminaron la deuda viajaron unos días al Hospital Memorial donde estaba ingresada Maggie, ninguno de los dos había renunciado aún a su trabajo con Mason porque el chico les había dejado claro que podían tomarse unos días para pensarlo, ninguno de los dos sospecho el porqué de su ofrecimiento, pero tampoco es que le dieran muchas vueltas, eran libres, solo les importaba eso._

_Pero nada salió como esperaban._

_Alaric, después de unos días, fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose a un Enzo demacrado agarrado con fuerza a Damon._

_\- ¿Qué os ha pasado?_

_Damon ayudado por Alaric dejaron a Enzo en una de las habitaciones, no dejaban de balbucear y llorar a moco tendido tuvieron que cedarle para que se calmara._

_\- Ahora vamos a hablar -le aclaró el rubio mientras le ofrecía un vaso de vodka- ¿Qué mierda os ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Mason?_

_Damon le fulminó con la mirada arrebatandole la botella._

_\- No...Maggie ha muerto._

Elena salió de su habitación a las seis de la mañana, en un primer momento no quiso hacerlo, no, quiso quedarse allí encerrada bajo las sábanas y llorando como un bebé pero el teléfono, que estaba tirado en el suelo, se lo impidió, Jenna quería ir a hablar con ella lo más pronto posible y aunque las cosas no estaban bien ella había accedido, que le dieran por culo a los demás, ella iba a hacer las cosas por su cuenta, no se fiaba de nadie y del único que se fiaba había desaparecido dejándola sola.

Agarró su bolsa y guardó un poco de dinero, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos unos segundos al tropezar con la mesita del recibidor, solo esperaba que ese golpe no hubiese despertado a nadie, sin pensarlo caminó de puntillas hasta rozar con los dedos el pomo pero la puerta se abrió sola, desvelando la figura de Damon.

Los dos se quedaron ahí, parados, Damon en la entradita y Elena con la mano en el aire, a solo unos centímetros de rozar su torso, se sonrojó al recordar cómo las gotitas de sudor corrían por su pecho la noche anterior, pero sabiendo lo mal que lo pasó después se incorporó intentando parecer neutral.

Misión casi imposible.

Elena se mordió la lengua y sin apartar los ojos de Damon comprobó que llevaba todo. El chico no perdió detalle de su angelito, ahí estaba, totalmente arreglada y a punto de salir siendo tan sólo las seis y pico de la mañana, apretó los puños pensando en la posibilidad de que la chica estuviera a punto de irse para siempre. Por la misión. Pensó, era por eso por lo único que el iba a luchar.

\- ¿Ibas a algún lado? -sonó rudo pero tampoco hizo nada para remediarlo, Elena alzó una ceja interrogante.

\- ¿Tu que crees? -señaló su ropa, unas deportivas con unos jeans y una camiseta holgada, claro que iba a algún lado, ¿o es que pensaba que le estaba esperando? Esa sola idea la repudió, no le importaba para nada donde había estado el chico.

El solo era un compañero. Nada más.

¡Y una mierda!

\- Damon tengo que salir un rato, ¿o es qué no puedo…?

\- Pregunta trampa -no era una pregunta, y si lo era Elena no lo interpretó de esa forma porque solo podía ver a través de la ira que estaba naciendo en su interior- Bien, ¿te invito a desayunar?

\- ¿Me tiro por la ventana?

Damon se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Que si es natural tirarme por la ventana lo hago y después ya si eso me invitas a desayunar -ironizó poniendo una mano en su pecho para apartarlo pero no hizo nada de eso, solo se quedó ahí, apartó la mano asqueada- No puedes estar hablándome en serio Damon -se cruzó de brazos.

Damon la miró fijamente y después miró hacia la puerta, Elena lo siguió de cerca y esperó internamente que el chico decidiera cortar la conversación y desaparecer como hacía siempre pero no iba a tener tanta suerte, Damon sonrió como un estúpido y se miró los dedos como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas.

\- Buenos días -pasó por delante de ella casi sin mirarla, la chica soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y dio un paso hacia la puerta pero en el último minuto se paró.

\- ¿Qué hice de malo, Damon? -se enfrentó a él, el chico le daba la espalda pero se quedó quieto en cuanto escuchó el dolor en su voz. Elena negó con la cabeza- Da igual, déjalo, soy una cría, eso es todo.

Y salió por la puerta.

Casi corrió hasta alcanzar la parada de autobús, miró su reloj, quedaba una media hora para que pasara el primer bus del día, sacando su cuaderno comenzó a escribir.

_**\- Mi nombre es Damon.**_

_**\- Un nombre bastante peculiar cabe decir -comentó bajito recogiéndose en un pequeño ovillo, ahora que sabía su nombre y parecía que no tenía intención de hacerle nada malo se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, esos profundos y claros ojos azules, eran hermosos.**_

_**\- Tan peculiar como mi aspecto… -ronroneó, y aunque la chica no tardó mucho en rodar los ojos no podía quitarle la razón en eso, todo él era peculiar, vestido completamente de negro e incluso esas cicatrices que corrían desde sus ojos hasta el comienzo de sus mejillas eran sexys. Todo él, era hermoso, pero eso no quitaba que la oscuridad que le cubría era sombría.- Quiero besarte…**_

Dejó de escribir en cuanto sintió que alguien le arrebataba el cuaderno, se quedó rígida dispuesta a lanzarse contra aquel intruso pero su cuerpo no dejaba de recordarle aquellas heridas más que invisibles para el ojo humano de esos monstruos que casi la matan. Se quedó estática hasta que la figura torno a algo más conocido.

Enfundada en unos jeans claros, una camiseta canela con un dibujo más que gracioso de esas series de dibujos animados americanos super conocidos de una especie de perro y un niño raro, era de manga corta, y la chica, que ese era el sexo de la figura, llevaba una coleta alta de caballo recogiendo así su cabello caramelo, le sonreía a través de las gafas de sol, unas gafas enormes que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

\- No pretendía asustarte -le devolvió el cuaderno- Pero estabas demasiado ensimismada en esa cosa.

\- ¿Jenna? -una pregunta estúpida, era más que evidente que se trataba de ella, pero no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos, no la conocía muy bien, la última vez que la vio casi fue por el tema de Enzo y ahora estaba ahí, y es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle que casi no se conocieran. Jenna no tardó mucho en devolverle el abrazo- No me puedo creer que sea cierto...eres tú, estás…

\- ¿Viva? Lo sé -se separó sentándose en la parada- Ese hijo de puta me va a pagar todas y cada una de estas mierdas, matadme, a mí, ¡Ja!

Era divertido. Y horrible. Pero escuchar a una persona que hasta hacía unos días estaba muerta también era sorprendente, miró sus manos un momento, sus uñas estaban comidas y tenía alguna herida, frunció el ceño ocultando sus dedos de su vista y fijando la mirada en una interesada Jenna que tenía una ceja alzada preguntando qué iba mal.

Todo iba mal.

\- He venido hasta aquí hoy, ahora mismo, porque dentro de unas horas me dirán mi siguiente destino -suspiró- Necesitaba contarte todo Elena antes de que hagas una tontería o cometas un error.

\- Pues serás la primera persona que me cuente algo en todo esto.

\- Si, no te va a gustar.

\- No me vengas con esas ya tengo a Damon para eso -le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano. Jenna quiso preguntarle sobre eso, conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que si se metía en la vida de alguien era porque le importaba, se mordió la lengua con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño.

Su amigo era un completo gilipollas.

\- Elena escúchame bien -le rogó agarrando su rostro con ambas manos, Elena abrió la boca para protestar cuando vio el miedo en sus ojos- Mason es un ser peligroso, es americano originario de Virginia.

\- Espera…¿qué?

\- No importa. Mason nació en una familia adinerada, desde muy pequeño ha visto como sus padres se hacían de oro, y el hizo lo mismo, asesinándolos -Elena no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, durante unos minutos Jenna le hizo un pequeño resumen del poder y la maldad que había en el alma de Mason, incluso le contó como se metió en este lío, descubriendo incluso que Alaric también era un topo.

El topo que Mason buscaba.

\- Ric está en peligro…

\- No -cortó ella- Nadie sospecha de Ric, ¿o si?

\- Mason nos amenazó a todos en general, si descubre que es Ric…-la sola idea la ponía enferma,- Tienes que sacarle de ahí.

\- Lo haré pero...No, no, puedo…¡No!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque mis jefes me lo prohíben -gritó desesperada- Mis jefes me han dejado claro que esta ya no es mi misión.

\- ¡Pero son tus amigos! -Jenna miró atentamente el rostro de la castaña, sus jefes, esos que le prohibía volver atrás, le habían pedido expresamente que ella no dijese nada sobre la posición de Elena en la misión pero en ese momento, simple y llanamente quería decirlo para sacarla de ahí- Mira si no quieres...solo despídete...Ric está hecho mierda, Damon…¡bueno, es Damon, oculta lo que le pasa!

\- Le conoces demasiado bien, más que bien diría.

\- Y Enzo, bueno él...está igual…

\- ¿¡Enzo está vivo!?

\- Si, ¿extraño, cierto?

Demasiado extraño, Jenna apretó los puños, los nudillos tornaron a un color más claro, y aún sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse, tomó de la mano de la castaña y comenzó a andar a paso ligero, no paró hasta alcanzar el final de la calle, una zona cubierta por grandes árboles, como una especie de parque.

\- Elena, Mason te está utilizando, se quiere beneficiar de ti. -la castaña abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo articular palabra- Tu pasado, Elena, eso en lo que debes centrarte, en tus raíces, no puedes fiarte de aquellos que dicen ser tu familia, ¡hazme caso! Damon, Ric, yo, si somos de fiar, vemos el corazón de la gente, Mason no, ni Mason, ni…¡mierda! -miró a su alrededor para después acercar su rostro al de la chica- Ni _Amara._

No pensó que volvería a escuchar ese nombre. Verdaderamente lo había dejado apartado en una esquina de su subconsciente pero ahí estaba de nuevo, la muchacha que era idéntica, supuestamente a ella misma, esa chica que John había confundido con su persona, ¿tan parecidas eran? ¿quién era Amara en realidad?

Iba a descubrirlo. Basta de engaños.

* * *

¿200 reviews en menos de una hora?

Madre mía, no sé quien será pero me ha llenado el correo de mensajes, en serio, gracias a esa personita o personas me he acordado de que debía actualizar hoy, jueves. No ha sido un buen día, ¡NO HA SIDO UNA BUENA SEMANA!

Prometo que terminaré y editaré el nuevo episodio de **Calle Bourbon** y lo subiré para la semana que viene, como muy tarde el domingo 26, lo prometo, en serio, ha sido un mes raro.

¿Habrá maratón? Puede, pero será para noviembre-diciembre, o hasta antes, dejen que calcule los días de publicación y demás, y tendréis noticias mías.

¿El próximo episodio? Pues el próximo jueves de TVD, esta historia está más que terminada, solo me falta darle un retoque al epílogo-me está costando mucho que me quede bien- y estará listo.

¿Quieren spoilers? Los tendrán, solo puedo decir que a partir de este episodio todo toma un camino diferente, os gustará, y si, tendréis delena, no me matéis please.

Y ahora os toca a vosotros, quiero vuestras teorías, opiniones y demás... ¿os está gustando todo? ¿los recuerdos? ¿el delena? ¿y demás?

Gracias.


	24. Alaric

_**24: Alaric**_

\- Jenna necesito saber la verdad -le rogó al cabo de los minutos sorprendiendo a la misma Jenna ya que había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde hacía un rato debido a que ambas habían permanecido sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Elena necesitaba saber algo más, algo de donde tirar, porque por más que su cabeza trabajara a velocidad vertiginosa no entendía ni comprendía que riesgos corría. Jenna la miró dubitativa unos segundos, si estaba ahí era debido a que había convencido a su jefe pero este le había pedido expresamente que no le contara nada relevante a la chica, ¿y ahora?

¿Qué le decía?

\- Elena, Mason no es de fiar -la chica rodó los ojos- En serio Lena, puede hacerte creer que es tu aliado como también te puede hacer creer que es tu enemigo.

\- Es mi enemigo -remarcó como si no fuera lo bastante evidente, Jenna negó con la cabeza y tras lanzar un vistazo a su alrededor se centró en la castaña.

\- No, Elena, él no es tu enemigo, solo un contratiempo.

La chica abrió la boca pero repudió la idea de preguntarle más nada, porque visto lo visto Jenna no estaba a la labor de responder sus preguntas sino de añadirle más problemas al asunto, era cierto que si la chica estaba ahí era porque era toda una superviviente y sabía como repeler a la muerte o porque Mason les había vuelto a engañar no sabía que idea le daba más miedo si que Jenna hubiese sobrevivido y fuera una traidora o que estuviera de lado de Mason, ambas opciones tenías sus pros y sus contras, bueno, solo sus contras.

\- ¿Vais a sacarnos de aquí?

\- Elena, esto tiene que acabar primero, debemos pillar a los de Mason con las manos en la masa -le explicó como si estuviera cansada de repetir la misma parafernalia una y otra vez, Elena no necesitó oírle decir más nada para saber que Jenna no estaba del todo conforme.- Hay mucha gente detrás de todo esto, ir a por Mason es...dar un palo a ciegas.

\- Si, lo comprendo -no, no lo comprendía porque era una cría, clavó los puños sobre su regazo donde aún permanecía su cuaderno, por un momento quiso arrancar hoja por hoja, estaba metida en un buen lío del cual no sabía cómo iba a salir indemne.

\- No es tu culpa -le tomó de la mano, la chica no se movió más de la cuenta- No tienes la culpa de haberte metido en este mundo, conociste a Damon por casualidad.

\- No fue casualidad -se levantó viendo que el autobús llegaba, Jenna hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento con una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que Damon entró a robar a mi casa -la miró con firmeza- Y yo me colé en su coche, no es que fuera premeditado pero lo hice.

\- ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio hace esa locura!? -ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido, si la chica se coló Mason aprovechó la oportunidad de aliarse con los Avery, o en este caso, con la familia de Robert, todo era un bucle que empezaba a deshacerse para dejar en claro que Elena y Damon estaban en el centro del ajedrez.

Y ella había decidido hacer caso a su jefe, ¿el universo se estaba riendo de ella? Elena estaba a punto de montarse cuando Jenna decidió hacer una locura, la agarró de la camiseta.

\- Quedaré con Ric, solo con él.

Y se fue corriendo. Elena miró el camino que recorría Jenna con el ceño fruncido sin entender que le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Señorita?

Elena también cambió de opinión.

Tras una ducha de más de media hora Damon se dejó caer semidesnudo encima de su cama, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para después mirar el teléfono, eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana y ni un alma levantada, ¿qué había pasado con la norma de levantarse al alba? Ah sí, que después de toda la mierda de ese mes se había roto la regla de oro.

Se incorporó y agarró unos boxers, unos jeans negros y una camiseta azul celeste con el logotipo de ISF, le encantaba esa camiseta. Tras vertirse cogió una bocina y en medio del pasillo la hizo sonar varias veces, consiguiendo que en la habitación de enfrente alguien se cayera de la cama, que en la de al lado se oyera una maldición, y en la suya contigua…

Nada.

_\- Que si es natural tirarme por la ventana lo hago y después ya si eso me invitas a desayunar -ironizó poniendo una mano en su pecho para apartarlo pero no hizo nada de eso, solo se quedó ahí, apartó la mano asqueada- No puedes estar hablándome en serio Damon -se cruzó de brazos._

El primero en asomar la cabeza de su habitación fue Ric, tenía muy mal aspecto, el pelo revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados como si la poca luz que había en el exterior le derritiera las pupilas, y vestido con un pantalón corto. Damon lo ignoró para volver a hacer ruido, Alaric lanzó una exclamación, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos cayéndose al instante por no tener ningún apoyo, Enzo, el otro dormilón tardó más en dar señales de vida, pero lo hizo, en modo de gritos.

\- ¡Me cago en la puta que te parió Damon! -gritó un somnoliento Enzo totalmente desnudo, Damon le miró con una ceja alzada, Ric negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué? No os pongáis con vuestras mariconadas, esta para comérselo -se señaló el miembro totalmente erecto.

\- Asqueroso.

\- Vomitivo.

\- ¡Bah! -hizo aspavientos con una mano- Si aquí el chaval no me hubiera asustado habría complacido a mi "pequeño yo"

\- ¿En serio, llamas a tu polla, pequeño…? -comentó asqueado Ric.

\- No, si el nombre es correcto, es pequeño -ladeó el rostro mostrando una perfecta sonrisa torcida, Enzo farfulló una serie de improperios mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.- ¡Tú que no vamos ya mismo para el aeropuerto!

\- No pienso irme todavía -le aclaró Ric desde el suelo cuando ya se había ido Enzo, Damon le miró un segundo- No hasta no desayunar.

Y Damon, una vez más, pensó que iba a decir otra cosa, que no se iba sin aclarar las cosas con él, o que no se iría hasta tener una charla intensa con Enzo, pero no, una vez más le había sorprendido. Ric también se arrastró hasta su cuarto, y Damon decidió que lo mejor era preparar las maletas.

No las suyas.

Enzo encendió la radio mientras preparaba el agua del baño, no iba a darse una ducha ni tampoco iba a salir corriendo porque Damon se lo pidiera, ya estaba cansado de fingir delante de todos, estaba cabreado, furioso y cualquier u otro sinónimo de esa palabra, estaba a punto de saltar al cuello de cualquiera de esos dos en un momento dado; pero debía ser paciente.

Si valoraba su vida, metió un pie en la bañera notando que el agua estaba en su punto: totalmente helada, introdujo la otra pierna y sin sentarse se llevó una mano a su miembro, apretándolo con fuerza, jadeó hasta la intensidad, y sin pensarlo mucho la acarició, hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un ritmo pasivo, poco a poco, manteniendo el ritmo se introdujo en el agua helada dando lugar a un contraste muy peculiar, cerró los ojos y se mordió con fuerza el labio notando como un hilo de sangre corría por su labio, sabor metálico mezclándose con su saliva, se pasó la lengua y aumentó el ritmo, normalmente no necesitaba la imagen de alguien claro para correrse pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en su morena, en Elena, debajo de él, con el rostro contraído por el placer, mordiéndose el labio y él empotrandola como un animal, corriéndose sobre su cuerpo, podía ver el semen cayendo por sus muslos, marcándola como suya, como ella llegaba al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo, incluso podía sentir, como después de eso, su lengua acariciaba el líquido seminal de la punta de su polla, no necesitó mucho más, se corrió con fuerza, ahogando un gemido debido al contraste del calor y el frío, toda su mano repleta de líquido blanco y pegajosa, lanzó una mirada a su polla, totalmente roja y repleta de semen a su alrededor, el cual se disolvía con el agua, sonrió satisfecho y metió la cabeza en el agua.

Elena sería suya.

La habitación de Elena estaba en penumbra con la ropa de la cama echa un ovillo en el suelo, Damon se sintió realmente mal en ese momento como si esa habitación le ahogara, como si cada centímetro cuadrado de ese lugar le recordara lo cabrón que fue la noche anterior, apretó los puños, él era Damon, nada de esta mierda le afectaba en absoluto.

Dándose una hostia mental comenzó a abrir el armario de la chica, descubriendo que no había nada de ropa en él, frunció el ceño, encontrando, segundos después, su maleta en una esquina, la abrió, casi le temblaba la mano pensando en la posibilidad de tampoco encontrar nada, y así fue, no había nada.

Esto le estaba preocupando, se dirigió a la cama, de ahí a la mesita, y otra vez al armario e incluso se asomó al baño-eso si fue una patada en su autoestima-pero tampoco encontró nada, ni siquiera el cuaderno del cual nunca se desprendía. Se quedó pálido y pensó un segundo si la chica llevaba algo cuando salió de casa, solo un bolso pero ahí no cogía nada, ¿no?

No es como si fuera a irse con lo puesto, ¿cierto?

Estaba a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar cuando vio, que debajo del montón de sábanas, sobresale una manga rosa, apartó las sábanas encontrando allí un manojo de prendas, no necesitó mucho para saber que eran todas las que él le había comprado antes de venir a París, suspiró, justo cuando oyó un carraspeo a su espalda.

Elena.

\- ¿Sabes lo que costó todo esto? No podrías pagarlo con tu sonrisita de niña buena -fue superior a él saltar así, nadie le miraba de la forma en que lo hacía la chica como si pudiera ver a través de él.

\- Oh sí que lo sé -dio un paso vacilante- Tú mismo me dijiste que era parte del presupuesto, ahora mismo solo soy capaz de pensar que te divertiste arreglando a tu muñequita para después calentarte la polla -escupió sintiendo que no solo soltaba toda la mierda afuera sino que también esos trocitos de corazón que aún seguían clavados en su cuerpo, en su alma, si es que aún quedaba de eso.

El chico hiperventilaba, apretó los puños y agarró un manojo de ropa para después lanzársela a Elena, la chica lo esquiva como pudo agarrando también parte del material pero Damon no se conformó con eso también tomó varias cosas que habían comprado antes de venir, objetos de la tienda de antigüedades, a Elena se le partió, otra vez, el corazón al ver que lanzaba una figura de hada sobre sus pies, partiéndose en varios trocitos.

\- ¿¡Ves eso!? -le exigió, la chica no se atrevió a mirar al suelo para el chico eso fue el colmo, sin pensarlo y tampoco sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía avanzó hasta ella agarrando su brazo con demasiada fuerza, Elena haló con fuerza pero se vio obligada a mirarle a los ojos, a clavar sus pupilas castañas en las azules inyectadas en sangre.- ¡He dicho que mires, joder!

\- ¡Que te follen, Damon! -intentó zafarse inútilmente- No me hagas gritar.

\- ¡Ya lo estás haciendo! -las palabras murieron en su garganta, perdiendo fuerza a medida que la realidad le golpeaba, la chica clavó, una vez más, sus ojos en el chico viendo como un brillo se extendía en su mirada, era eso, ¿lágrimas?- Me duele…-se apartó de ella sin estar del todo seguro hasta cuanto le había permitido a la chica divisar la magnitud de sus miedos, Elena se sobó la muñeca dolorida pero sin apartar la mirada de Damon, el chico le daba la espalda pero, una parte de ella, creía poder atravesar esa coraza que el solo creaba- Ojalá pudiera odiarte -se giró bruscamente desvelando el hilo de lágrimas que caía por sus mejillas- A veces pienso que te odio pero te veo...y...y me doy cuenta que soy idiota porque...eres…¡lo más importante de mi vida! Creo…

"Vamos Damon", pensó Elena, "di que me amas".

La puerta se abrió, desvelando a unos muy preocupados Alaric y Enzo, ambos estaban vestidos y uno de ellos tenía una tostada en la boca pero ambos tenían las misma expresiones de confusión y malestar, pero la pareja, aún sintiéndose invadida no separaron los ojos del otro, ni un solo momento, Ric negó en redondo pero agarró con fuerza a Enzo para que saliera de allí pero la chica, en el último segundo, sintiéndose decepcionada se giró.

\- Ric, ¿podemos hablar a solas?.-la pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes, especialmente a Damon, que no esperaba para nada que la chica saliera por patas tan fácilmente, Ric asintió dubitativo y Enzo la dejó pasar, prefería mil veces que se fuera junto a Ric a que estuviera encerrada en la misma habitación junto a su amigo.

Damon y Enzo se miraron con determinación unos segundos, como si se enfrentaran en la misma batalla, en bandos totalmente opuestos, Damon sonrió débilmente, tenía ganas de reírse un rato pero ni fuerzas tenía para eso.

El pasillo que comunicaba las cinco habitaciones estaba totalmente desierto, Elena se quedó parada al lado de la escalera con la habitación abandonada a su derecha, Ric se paró justo a su espalda sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, la chica se giró sobre sus talones y le mostró una tarjeta.

La tarjeta de Mason. La misma con la que los había acusado, anteriormente, de traidores, frunció el ceño, ¿por qué la tenía ella? Como si le hubiera leído la mente le dio la vuelta mostrando en una perfecta caligrafía el nombre de Elena.

Era la letra de Jenna.

El corazón se le encogió ante la remota posibilidad de que fuera real lo que su cabeza estaba procesando, miró esperanzado a la chica, viendo en sus ojos lo que más anhelaba, esperanza.

Damon y Enzo tomaron el desayuno en un completo silencio, ninguno de los dos chicos se dirigió la palabra en ningún momento y no porque no tuvieran conversación, no, ya que ambos se querían decir unas cuantas cosas, era porque sus mentes estaban trabajando en la repentina salida de Elena y Ric al exterior de la casa, alegando que tenían que tirar la basura antes de tomar un taxi al aeropuerto, ni Enzo ni Damon se quedaron conformes.

Enzo seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido en las últimas horas, y pegándole un mordisco al bollo clavó sus ojos en un muy distraído Damon removiendo su café.

\- ¿Por qué le gritabas a Elena?

\- ¿Si esperabas un poco más para preguntar esto ibas a explotar? -comentó de forma hiriente soltando la taza de café en la mesa de un golpe seco.

\- Deberías dejar de beber cafeína, no te sienta nada bien…

\- Y tu deberías empezar a hablarnos sobre cómo es posible que Mason no te matara, o mejor aún, decirnos todo lo que sepas.

\- Para que haga eso, tendrías tu que decirme quien trabajaba codo con codo con Jenna, es mucha casualidad que llegara Jenna días después que Ric -comentó como si no fuera importante, Damon abrió los ojos como platos- Es que tienes que darme voto en esto, es mucha casualidad que Ric apareciera y fuera tu amigo encima, ¿o es que tu también…?

Damon golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, provocando que su tasa retumbara en la mesa con fuerza, Enzo ni se inmutó.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡estamos llenos de mierda! Y con un jefe paranoico que puede que tenga esta casa repleta de cámaras, ¿¡y tu vienes con acusaciones sin fundamentos!? ¡Ric es tu amigo!

\- Y Jenna también lo era pero nos iba a mandar a prisión y luego lavarse las manos, casi me alegro que esa puta esté muerta…

Tan rápido como lo dijo se arrepintió, pero no le tiempo a disculparse cuando ya tuvo el puño de Damon cerrado sobre su cuello y tirando de él hacia atrás, la silla cedió con el peso y ambos se vieron tirados en el suelo repletos de comida, Enzo boqueó buscando aire para vivir pero Damon ni se inmutó del color que tomaba la pie de su amigo, no le importaba en absoluto.

\- ¡Damon! -gritó Alaric desde la puerta con una Elena muy asustada a su lado, el chico reaccionó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada dolida de su angelito, soltó a su amigo pero mantuvo su peso contra él- ¿¡Estás mal o que te pasa!? ¡Animal!

Alaric agarró a Damon del brazo tirando de su cuerpo para atrás mientras Enzo se arrastraba unos pocos metros, Elena los miró, a ambos, horrorizada y sin pensarlo corrió al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- ¡¿Y por qué no iba a ser al revés, angelito!? -le acusó Damon mientras la chica ayudaba a Enzo a levantarse- Podría ser él el que estuviera diciendo idioteces por una vez.

\- Es que eso es imposible, Damon, tú eres el que hace tonterías, los demás solo somos culpables de estar en medio.

\- Vale ya, chicos.

Damon bufó indignado y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Elena miró de reojo el camino que el chico había tomado, se mordió la lengua, incapaz de quedarse ahí sin ir a buscarle pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, miró a Ric, que también le estaba mirando, y ambos, como si de una señal silenciosa se tratase se levantaron al unísono para ir a buscar lo que un principio les había llevado volver allí. Enzo los miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Os vais de nuevo?

\- Eh…-se pasó una mano por el cabello- En realidad vamos a buscar a Damon.

\- ¿Los dos?

\- Si, a Elena la escucha y a mi...bueno, yo tengo la fuerza para arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa.

\- Tenemos que coger un avión, Ric.

\- Lo sé.

Y salió junto a Elena al exterior, cruzándose con Damon, aunque la pareja no se percató de ello, pues estaban de espaldas mientras Ric buscaba la llave, Damon los observó unos segundos, tan pegados y juntitos, frunció el ceño, no por verlos así sino por lo que eso le provoca en su interior, se levantó de un golpe seco e intentó quitarse del medio sin llamar la atención pero el universo estaba contra él pues unas palabras de la chica le alcanzaron.

\- Me he enamorado demasiado pronto, Lena - "¿¡Lena!? ¿¡La acababa de llamar Lena!?" -se giró en redondo y lo que vio le dejó aún más noqueado. Ric y Elena se abrazaban.

\- ¿¡Es una broma, no!? -gritó acercándose a ellos en dos zancadas, Alaric se apartó despavorido, quedando totalmente expuesto a Damon, que al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, se calmó unos segundos.

\- A ti no te riega bien la sangre al cerebro, ¿verdad? ¿¡Cómo te puedes comportar de esa forma!? -se puso delante de ambos chicos- ¿¡O es que estás celoso!? Porque yo sepa ya no estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

Damon dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica. Tras dar un par de pasos quedó justo delante de la chica.

\- ¿Has deseado decir eso desde la otra noche, verdad?

\- No te creas tan importante -alzó la barbilla, para poder quedar cara a cara, aunque era imposible debido a que Damon le sacaba un par de cabezas- Y no me cambies de tema.

\- Vale ya, chicos -intentó separarlos- Es inútil cuando se os trata por separado como para intentarlo por conjunto, jolines -se cruzó de brazos- No te pongas celoso o lo que sea Damon, esto no trata de vosotros o de nosotros sino…

Enzo salió al exterior con una taza humeante de café, los miró a los tres de hito en hito para después acercarse a ellos.

\- No, trata de que Jenna está bien, ¿cierto?

Los jardines Eliseos estaban en su máximo esplendor, domingo como era, los niños jugaban junto a sus padres a divertidos juegos de calle, como saltar a la comba, el juego del pilla pilla o cualquier u otra cosa que no implicara nada tecnológico, la mujer sonrió con una mueca mientras se colocaba las gafas de Sol y cerraba el Ipad, ella, simplemente se veía incapaz de vivir lejos de uno de esos.

Paseó por alrededor de una fuente, donde algunos chicos se mojaban o simplemente descansaban, miró su reloj, Elena y Ric tendrían que haber llegado hacía unos minutos pero allí no había rastro de nadie, bufó, Ric siempre se retrasaba.

Su jefe, horas antes, le había echado una buena murga, ella sabía muy bien la que se jugaba por estar allí, exponiéndose pero no es como si alguien más pudiera reconocerla, ¿no?

Instintivamente miró por encima del hombro, no localizó nada sospechoso pero la última vez que creyó eso casi muere.

Oyó unos pasos, a alguien que se acercaba, con disimulo miró al frente localizando cuatro figuras. Si su jefe viera eso estaría muerta.

Puso los brazos en jarra y maldijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de vario de los niños que estaban a su alrededor.

Les sacó la lengua.

Salieron corriendo.

\- ¡Jenny! -gritaron Ric y Damon abrazándola casi a los segundos de alcanzarla, y eso fue lo que provocó que se olvidara de que Elena le había engañado.

\- Chicos, chicos que sois como bebés, soltadme -rió mientras se separaba un poco de sus amigos, eran como dos osos amorosos siempre buscando cariño, se sacó las gafas y miró, primero a Damon, al cual abrazó al instante para después centrarse en Ric.

Estaba llorando.

\- Jen…-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ni siquiera a empezarla cuando tuvo a Jenna besándole, sus labios se unieron de forma salvaje, dando paso, casi al segundo, a sus lenguas, que tomaron el control como si fueran viejas conocidas, las manos de ambos viajaron por el cuerpo del otro, alterando cada célula de sus cuerpos. Ric gimió. Jenna también.- Te quiero -le susurró contra el oído, permitiéndose abrazarla un poco más.

\- Yo también -dijo en voz alta tras separarse, acarició con ternura su mejilla- Os quiero a todos, chicos, pero las cosas se han puesto muy feas.

\- ¿Cómo de feas? -habló, por primera vez, Enzo, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Damon- ¡Tío! Exageré, ¿vale?

\- No quiero saber que pasa con ustedes -les aclaró Jenna- Quiero abrazaros una vez más, porque comienza una batalla que no podemos ganar.

Tal vez Jenna tendría que haber escuchado seriamente a su jefe, tal vez ella estaba muy confundida, la batalla no estaba a punto de comenzar, ya comenzó, hace muchos años, cuando Robert decidió que no era suficiente el poder que tenía, o cuando Miranda cometió el error de no saber con quien juntarse, Mason no lo tenía del todo claro, pero ahí estaba él, observando esa tierna y patética escena, donde esos cinco se fundían en un abrazo, apretó con fuerza sus gafas, fracturándolas, tomó el teléfono y pulsó el único número que se sabía de memoria.

Amara Pierce.

* * *

_¡Siento el retraso!_

_Iba a subir el jueves antes de TVD, pero el viernes tenía una prueba y me pase todo el día con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, si, en halloween queriendo morirme. Solo me puede pasar a mi, casi estuve desconectada, tanto por la fiesta que fui -me tuve que ir a mitad porque me iba a estallar la cabeza- y por el día tan movido que tuve, ¡VI TVD! ¡Es obvio que si!_

_Y amé el episodio, amé el reencuentro Defan y amé el momento en que me di cuenta-bueno ya me había dado cuenta antes- de que el delena es end game, está claro que va a ser así, no puedo esperar al jueves para saber que va a pasar, lo que me da pena es las bajas audiencias que tiene en EEUU, eso si me preocupa, pero por ahora estoy disfrutando como una condenada de la serie, mejor dicho, ¡de Damon!_

_¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Adoro que comentéis y deis vuestra propia opinión! Este episodio es más "tranquilo" comparado con el anterior, pero aún así está cargado de momentazos, ¡ya estoy deseando leer vuestra opinión!_

* * *

**SPOILER** al estilo de TVD.

Dos verdades y dos mentiras, a ver si lo descubrís.

1: Encuentro de Amara y Elena.

2: Reconciliación Delena.

3: Alaric celoso por un malentendido.

4: Miranda descubre donde esta su hija

Quien lo averigüe recibirá un pequeño spoiler por MP.

* * *

¡Gracias por todo!

**Sobre Calle Bourbon**: sed pacientes, tengo el esquema de ideas hecho, solo me falta ponerme a escribir. Ya sabéis que no tengo mucho tiempo, por lo tanto toca esperad. Sorry.

**Sobre SCOM**: ¡hace poco que actualizamos! Por lo tanto no tengo mucho que decir, ¡solo que muchas gracias porque hemos alcanzado los 200 reviews! (por lo tanto tenemos unos 400) ¡Soy feliz!

**Sobre AI:** tengo que ponerme a escribir, tengo esquema, ideas solo me falta tiempo.


	25. No Hay Vuelta Atrás

_Siento el retraso._

* * *

_**25: No hay vuelta atrás.**_

Mason le hizo una seña al chofer de manera despectiva, el hombre bufó de mala manera pero arrancó acatando las normas, tampoco quería tener problemas con el jefe; el rubio miró fijamente los campos Eliseos pensando exactamente cual era la mejor forma de librarse del problema, sería tan fácil bajar ahí mismo y matarlos delante de todos pero entonces perdería la oportunidad de ganar cientos de millones, apretó los puños contra su regazo, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez repitiéndose mentalmente que hacía todo esto por una gran suma de dinero, era mucha la gente que creía que era invencible, poderoso y malvado pero en realidad, solo era otra mierda más en el mapa, donde cualquiera podría destrozarle vivo. Él necesitaba el apoyo de Robert Salvatore, y sabía, que gracias a Elena conseguiría un buen pico, ¡hablaban de millones!

Le daba igual la venganza personal. Tendría que darle igual pero era imposible, cogió su teléfono, como había hecho unos minutos atrás antes de arrepentirse, y llamó.

Amara Pierce tenía que cogerlo si o si, resultaría gratificante hablar con Robert o Tom, pero muy poco convincente aunque a todos les costase reconocerlo el poder estaba en las manos de una niña de diecisiete años.

\- Me aburres Mason…-alargó las vocales de su nombre como si se tratara de una melodía muy antigua- ¿Qué sucede ahora? Estaba con Tom…¡a ti no te he dicho que pares! -le gritó a su acompañante, mientras, que con una mano agarraba las sábanas con fuerza- ¿Sabes Mason? Quería ver a Elena ahora pero lo he pensado mejor…

\- Hay un problema.

Oyó un ruido sordo, como si se acabara de caer algo ruidoso, Mason gruñó por lo bajo al reconocer lo que Amara había estado haciendo unos segundos, claramente fastidiado se vio tentado de colgar y llamar más tarde pero entonces recordó toda la furia acumulada y las ganas de mandar a la mierda toda clase de plan.

Se quedó quieto.

\- Bien, toda tuya, dime.

\- Jenna está viva -no esperó su reacción- Por poco tiempo, porque pienso matarla personalmente ahora que sé…

\- ¡Calla gilipollas! -se quedó quieto, no supo si se estaba refiriendo a él personalmente o a Tom, que seguro estaría ahí con ella.

Era con él.

\- ¿Amara? -la oía respirar, inspirar y expirar de una forma muy dramática como si estuviera a punto de estallar o algo así.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Tu eres el que no se encuentra bien. No llevo con esta gente diecisiete años para que tu me vengas con estas estupideces.

\- Sino recuerdo mal accediste con diez, llevas siete…

\- ¡Vete al Infierno! Que Dios me bendiga ahora mismo porque tengo pensamientos insanos contra ti. Mira guapo. No nos toques la moral, puedo pasarte con Robert, y ya vas tu a contarle que quieres destrozar sus planes por venganza.

\- Técnicamente el se está dejando llevar por lo mismo -comentó de pasada, le hizo una seña al conductor para que parara- Mira Amara, no estoy para tonterías, no puedo dejar atrás mis ideales por una venganza estúpida.

\- ¿Tus ideales? -se mofó- ¿Robar, extorsionar, asesinar? No sabía que eso fuera filosófico.

\- Tampoco es nada filosófico desearle un daño irrevocable a una niña de diecisiete.

\- Mi hermana no es una inocente, solo una puta que tuvo suerte, ¿¡sabes!? ¡Si esos subnormales no se fueran equivocado de niña yo no estaría aquí!

\- No, estarías muerta. Porque eso es lo que esperaba Robert, todos muertos menos una niña para después pedir la herencia y vengarse así de la puta de Miranda, ¡eso es lo que esperaba! ¿¡qué pasa no te han contado toda la verdad!?

El silencio se hizo en la línea. Mason se pasó una mano por el rostro totalmente humedecido debido a la calor que hacía ahí dentro, bufó exasperado y agarró un botellín de agua.

\- No juegues con nosotros -la voz de Tom retumbó en el coche. Tom Avery o más conocido como Silas, tenía treinta y siete años, desde muy pequeño había sido guiado por un suicida y sociópata como su padre y ahí estaba el resultado un puto perro hijo de puta- Sé paciente, nosotros nos encargamos de Jenna.

Y colgó.

\- Señor -le miró desde el espejo retrovisor- ¿Le llevo al aeropuerto? Su vuelo sale en breve.

Mason asintió de forma mecánica, cogió, otra vez, su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a los chicos, que estuviera a punto de estallar no significaba que aún no tuviera control de lo que hacía, simplemente debía evitar el contacto visual con ellos.

Una de las cafeterías más importantes de París estaba al norte de la Torre Eiffel por eso, los cinco chicos estaban sentados en un café bastante mediocre, en una zona muy apartada de la parte turista, pero aún así, el brillo de París estaba en todos lados. Elena tomó su café.

\- No me puedo creer que nos vayamos de París -comentó nostálgica como si París hubiera sido su hogar durante años, Enzo soltó una carcajada mientras le robaba un macaron- ¡Hey!

\- ¿Qué? -le enseñó las manos, la crema rosa del macaron asomaba por el labio, Elena le fulminó con la mirada- No he hecho nada…

\- Niños, sois mis niños.

\- Nos haces sentir muy jóvenes -le comentó de pasada Damon- Cuando el más viejo aquí es Alaric.

\- Gracias colega, yo también te quiero.

El sonido de las risas de sus amigos para Jenna era música celestial, nunca creyó que encontraría una familia entre todos ellos y casi sentía la pérdida. Podía verlo, en el aire, en el ambiente, en la situación, todo se iba a ir a tomar por culo en cuestión de días, tal vez semanas. Agosto había empezado a lo grande y no iba a terminar nada bien.

\- Vale, chicos, sois unos nenes pequeñitos pequeñitos, ¿os vale?

\- ¡Nah tampoco te pases! -la amenazó Enzo con una cucharilla de café comenzando la risa de todos los presentes, Elena se agarró del brazo de Ric en un acto reflejo, llamando la atención de los otros tres en la mesa.

Demasiado juntos, fue el pensamiento tanto de Damon como de Jenna y Enzo pero nadie expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, simplemente se limitaron a seguir bromeando, esperando que todo fuera un malentendido.

\- ¿Ric? -el chico se giró con un trozo de tostada en la boca- ¿Puedes venir conmigo a la barra a pedir un poco más de café?

\- El mesero está ahí…

\- ¿Y? -cuestionó Jenna- ¿Te molesta mucho alejarte de Elena?

Nadie emitió una queja, Alaric salió arrastrando la silla, Elena le dejó pasar pero no apartó los ojos de Jenna en ningún momento, no estaba entendiendo la escena de celos, ¿a qué venía eso?

Jenna dejó que Ric pasara primero para ser ella la que viera cada uno de sus pasos, nunca se había considerado una mujer celosa, lo que era suyo, era suyo nadie iba a decirle lo contrario, ¡que se atreviera siquiera!

Llegaron a la barra.

\- Más café.

\- Claro.

En cuanto el mesero desapareció,Ric se giró para mirar a su amiga, esperando una explicación coherente a su movimiento de antes.

\- ¿A qué mierda ha venido eso de antes?

Jenna le miró con dureza. Para al rato, suavizar el rostro, con una sonrisa le cogió del brazo para mostrarle un Ipad casi minúsculo comparado con los que frecuentaba la chica.

\- ¿Para qué…? -vocalizó porque si Jenna no había pronunciado palabra era evidente que pasaba algo y que todo el numerito anterior sería puro teatro. Esperaba.

Encendió el aparato, no pedía contraseña, cosa un tanto extraña y solo había un archivo, lo encendió comprobado que se trataba de una hoja de cálculo, la miró por encima, todo eran números y conjeturas al alzar. Miró a Jenna esperando una respuesta.

La chica rodó los ojos y le señaló unas barritas repletas de fechas, desde el 2004 hasta el 2014, era el tiempo que llevaba Damon trabajando para Mason, y por lo tanto, todo lo que aquí ponía era su deuda, desesperado giró la pantalla para poder ver los datos desde otra altura.

Cero euros, dólares, libras, lo que quisiera. Damon no debía nada a Mason. Era libre. Siempre lo había sido.

\- ¿Qué mierda…?

\- Me di cuenta hace poco, el otro día, cuando me enteré de la "verdad", me puse a investigar a los Gilbert, a los Salvatore y a toda esa mierda.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- No importa. Quiero decir que hay un vínculo que ata a las tres familias, Mason trabaja para los Salvatore.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -gritó, Jenna le tapó la boca casi al segundo. Miró por todos lados, localizando entre los presentes algo sospechoso, pero no había nada más llamativo de lo normal, estaba claro que Jenna estaba perdiendo sus facultades.

En un reservado con una vista perfecta de lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala se encontraba Amara Pierce, observando la escena con un cuidado milimetrado, en cuanto Mason le llamó supo que algo iba mal, pero en ningún momento esperó que esa sabelotodo estuviera viva, sonrió recostándose contra los cojines, claro que no se sorprendía, a fin de cuentas, Jenna era una superviviente.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó la marcación rápida. En unos segundos el sonido característico de ese acento italiano resonó en la otra línea.

\- Robert querido, Mason tiene un problema.

\- Te escucho querida.

\- Jenna sigue viva -susurró con sensualidad algo de lo que Robert estaba más que acostumbrado, el hombre bufó exasperado al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus problemas.

\- ¿Cuan gran problema es?*

\- Mm, cuando hablas así no te entiendo…

\- Perdona, ¿cómo de grande es el problema? -intentó de nuevo olvidando que el italiano de la chica era casi pésimo. Amara le relató los hechos por encima, no solo la muerta de Jenna sino que encima parecía que los chicos habían elegido antes a una traidora que a la causa- No me impresiona, ese demonio de Damon hace lo que le venga en gana, si esa gente supiera quien es Damon en realidad…

Amara no dijo nada, solo escuchó la retahíla de insultos hacía el chico, aunque lo negaría si alguien se lo echaba en cara alguna vez, para ella Damon no era para nada lo que el jefe le decía pero no protestó.

\- ¿Hago algo?

\- Encárgate de Jenna.

Amara asintió colgando al instante. Miró en dirección a la barra no localizando a la pareja que antes discutía tan acaloradamente, sonrió desviando la mirada hasta la terraza donde localizó a tres de ellos.

\- ¿La cuenta, _s'il vous plait_?

Jenna y Ric llegaron a la zona reservada donde estaban sus amigos, sumidos en sus propios problemas no vieron que solo Enzo permanecía en la mesa. Ric, al segundo se temió lo peor, sus amigos podrían llegar a ser un dolor de muelas.

\- ¿Dónde están Damon y Elena?

\- Salieron a buscaros -comentó un muy indignado Enzo al ver con sus propios ojos lo que más temía, que entre Elena y Damon había algo demasiado fuerte- O eso pensaba.

\- Tengo que contarles algo. -comentó cansada Jenna- Y necesito que estén todos, ¿podéis ir a buscarles? No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

\- Pues esos dos si que tienen tiempo para "tonterías" -bromeó de mala gana Enzo bebiéndose de un trago lo que quedaba de café- Necesito algo más fuerte.

Alaric negó con la cabeza.

\- Voy yo, quedaos aquí -manteniendo aún las manos entrelazadas, se separó de Jenna con claras dudas en sus ojos, una parte de él temía que Jenna desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Elena caminó frenéticamente por las calles, intentando huir de Damon, no es como si le tuviera miedo o algo así es que no necesitaba escucharle, vale que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a hablar con él, a enfrentarle, pero, ¿de qué le iba a servir hacer tal estupidez?

Necesitaba respuestas, una explicación coherente por todo y por nada. Había veces que podía ver en sus ojos azules un poco de humanidad, algo, como si realmente ella le importara, pero en otras ocasiones, cuando estaban juntos, algo estallaba volviendo todo negro y sin vida y ahí es cuando se daba cuenta de la cruda realidad. Ella no era nada para él.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¡Elena! -Damon corrió tras ella, alcanzándola en una esquina, la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca tirando de ella para que le mirara pero la chica esquivó sus ojos con la misma velocidad, intentó zafarse de su agarre pero no tenía más fuerzas para resistirse, Damon se puso peligrosamente cerca- ¡Mírame! ¡Ahora!

Pero no lo hizo, no solo no le miró es que ni siquiera le habló, era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, las palabras se le atoraba en la garganta impidiéndole respirar, decir algo con coherencia, las lágrimas caían sin control mientras la cercanía de Damon se volvía adictiva, como su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo.

\- ¡Elena, no hagas esto!

\- ¿¡Que no haga qué!? -le suplicó, atreviéndose a mirarlo por primera vez, el chico se quedó quieto, paralizado al ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica. Como si algo se rompiera dentro de él,deshizo el agarre- Tu, tu eres el que hace toda esta mierda, Damon...a mi...me importas…

\- Angelito…

\- No, no empieces con eso, Damon. No vayas a decirme que te importo, porque si te importara no jugarías conmigo -sollozó limpiándose las lágrimas de forma desesperada, Damon, paralizado solo quiso acabar con toda esta mierda, tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que con esa idea tuya de que eres malo para los demás haces que se alejen de ti, que la gente salga dañada…

\- Pues parece que contigo no funciona -susurró con la voz rota, la chica lo miró unos segundos antes de responder- Nadie te pidió que te acercaras.

\- Tu no me lo impediste tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué, Elena? ¿Por qué estar cerca de alguien tan peligroso como yo? -se señaló- Dime, ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé -comentó a los minutos sintiendo como el aire a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más espeso, no sabía porque seguía haciendo esto, bueno si, si lo sabía, le miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ese azul eléctrico el mismo miedo- O tal vez si.

\- Necesito una respuesta Lena, necesito saber...qué me está pasando...necesito desesperadamente saber porqué sigo buscando… -se calló, agachó la cabeza para impedir que Elena pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos, nada tenía sentido, no entendía como esa chica se había vuelto algo constante en su vida, no tenía sentido para él, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente dibujaba su sonrisa, su cuerpo desnudo o simplemente sus besos, apretó los puños, clavándose .las uñas en la fría piel.

\- ¿Qué...buscas…? -tragó saliva ruidosamente, dio un paso al frente necesitando sacar fuerzas para obligar a ese chico a hablar pero no sabiendo tampoco muy bien como hacerlo- Dime, Damon…¿qué buscas?

\- Una excusa para estar contigo.

Se quedó boquiabierta, las lágrimas caían por su rostro marcando con surcos sus mejillas y sus labios, el aspecto de Damon no era ni mucho menos mejor, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, las lágrimas caían silenciosas y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel, sin pensarlo, la castaña acortó las distancias entre ambos, uniendo su boca con la suya, mientras enredaba las manos en su cabello azabache, Damon alucinado, soltó un jadeo al notar la lengua de la castaña dibujando sus labios, abrió la boca por pura inercia, uniendo sus lenguas en ese baile, como si ambas fueran viejas amigas, el beso se volvió salvaje a los segundos, y ambos jadeantes buscaron cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, el chico pasó sus manos por su espalda, hasta sacar la blusa por sus pantalones, la chica jadeó en su boca, arañando su cuello con desesperación.

\- Damon…-jadeó desesperada, colocando su frente contra la suya, el chico la abrazó con fuerza mientras sus respiraciones se estabilizaban. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

\- No sabes cuanto te extrañé…

\- Yo también -ambos unieron sus labios una vez más, y hubieran seguido besándose, sino fuera porque estaban en mitad de la calle, a la vista de todo el mundo, y aunque Damon, amaba estar así con Elena sabía que su prioridad era la misión, enfurruñado se separó de la chica, manteniendo sus manos en sus acaloradas mejillas- Damon…

\- Tenemos que volver con los demás -consiguió decir, aunque su voz sonó más grave de lo normal- ¿O prefieres que tu Alaric nos vea así?

Elena cerró los ojos unos segundos. Respiró hondo varias veces, no quería que, otra vez, todo se estropea por unos celos infundados, tomó las manos de Damon justo cuando el chico iba a disculparse por su atrevimiento pero Elena fue más rápida.

\- Quiero estar contigo, no con nadie más, a ver si eso te entra en la cabeza una puta vez, ¿entendido?

\- Te adoro…-susurró capturando sus labios una vez más, Elena enredó sus manos por detrás de su nuca atreyéndolo más cerca suyo, ambos rieron al notar lo doloroso de la cercanía y lo molesto que era oír las quejas de la mayoría de los transeúntes- Vamos anda…

\- ¡Jo, no quiero…! -un puchero adornaba su pequeño y adorable rostro, Damon se mordió el labio dibujando con sus dedos la boca de la chica- ¿No podemos…?

\- Cariño, vamos con los demás, tenemos que parar a Mason e irnos lejos -no quiso decirlo, en serio, se arrepintió nada más decirlo, él sabía mejor que nadie que tendría que traicionar tanto a Jenna como a los demás porque su venganza, a fin de cuentas, iba por encima de cualquier cosa, pero mentir valía la pena si con eso la felicidad reinaba en el rostro de ese pequeño ángel, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, girando en el aire, decidieron, a regañadientes, volver a la realidad.

La pareja, tonteando y empujándose alcanzaron la calle que comunicaba con el bar pero antes de poder dar un paso más unos brazos tiraron de ellos, Damon se puso a la defensiva, agarrando al idiota por el cuello para después comprobar que se trataba de Alaric.

\- Tío -se quejó Damon soltandolo de golpe- ¿¡De qué vas!?

\- Jenna se ha tenido que ir.

Elena abrió la boca alucinada miró por todos lados, asomándose incluso a la calle de la cafetería, era cierto, ni rastro de la pelirroja.

\- A ver, ¿cómo que ha tenido que irse? Íbamos a hablar de Mason.

\- Lo sé, pero vimos algo muy raro. Alguien nos observaba.

\- ¿Quién? -se preocupó- ¿Mason?

\- No, Katherine.

\- ¿Quién? -se echó para atrás, odiaba cuando la gente le decía un nombre y daba por hecho que él tenía que conocerla.

\- Una compañera, sus jefes le tienen dicho que no muestre que está viva, Damon, acaba de hacer todo lo contrario.

\- Ya bueno, no es como si estuvieran muy pendientes de lo que hace al día. -le quitó importancia con un gesto despectivo- ¿Y os ha dicho algo?

\- Que nos verá en Edimburgo.

Miranda comprobó la hora en su teléfono por quinta vez consecutiva, Grayson hacía un rato que había salido al exterior para esperar al investigador afuera pero Miranda había optado por vigilar desde la suite, no es que desconfiara de la gente pero eran demasiadas cosas, hacía poco que habían hablado con John, su cuñado y este parecía realmente nervioso, suspiró, pasando un dedo por el rostro de sus pequeñas, la única foto que tenía de sus hijas, sonrió con desgana pensando en la posibilidad que en vez de salvar a Elena hubieran salvado a Amara, ¿las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Elena sería la zorra manipuladora? No claro que no, si hubieran secuestrado a Elena ya tendrían la herencia de los Gilbert en su poder, una parte de Miranda odiaba a la mujer de Grayson por haberles puesto en este aprieto cuando murió pero por otro lado no podía culparla, ¿cómo sabía alguien de la herencia? ¿quién estaba tan pendiente de las vidas de unos simples empresarios?

Su teléfono vibró, cayéndose de sus manos, la mujer, malhumorada se agachó para justo ver como un nuevo archivo se añadía a dropbox. Agotada mentalmente cliqueó en la carpeta que ponía Mirada en letras grandes.

Había dos archivos, un documento de word y una imagen, cliqueó en la imagen, viendo, no muy animada una serie de fotografías de varios chicos, las pasó sin ánimos, pero la foto de un muchacho de ojos azules la dejó paralizada, pasó un dedo por la imagen, no era el chico el que llamaba su atención sino la muchacha que estaba a su lado claramente enfadada.

\- Elena… -gimió sorprendida.

Sin pensarlo pasó todas las fotos, viendo como su hija salía en la mayoría de ellas, y lejos de parecer secuestrada estaba rodeada de gente que parecía quererla con la misma intensidad que ella y Grayson, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos con fuerza, ahogó una exclamación y sin pensarlo tomó el documento.

El documento estaba repleto de nombres y datos insignificantes para ella, pero no solo de eso, sino también de lugares, su móvil vibró al ser actualizado el mismo documento que tenía, refrescó la página comprobando que un nuevo destino se dibujaba en sus ojos.

Edimburgo.

Tomó el teléfono fijo para pedir unos pasajes directos a Edimburgo, vale que la zona era enorme y que tendría que estar recapacitando, ¡ni siquiera sabía quien le enviaba la información! pero su instinto maternal era superior a cualquier cosa, tras reservar un viaje a esa misma tarde siguió revisando el documento, el sonido de unas llaves le dejó claro que Grayson, junto a Mason estaban llegando.

Mason Lockwood.

Y ahí estaba, justo delante de sus ojos, estaba la imagen del hombre que, supuestamente, apoyaba a la persona que quería a su hija, su móvil cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, la advertencia de cuidado desapareció al mismo tiempo que la pantalla de su móvil; Grayson corrió a su lado para comprobar que tanto la tensión como el corazón estuvieran bien, lo estaba; aunque Miranda sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría allí mismo.

Ese hombre era un mentiroso.

El aeropuerto, a diferencia de hacía un mes, estaba atestado de gente, de turistas como de gente que estaba esperando a la hora de su vuelo, fingiendo sus papeles, Elena estaba pegada a Damon, la última vez que se vieron en esa situación ambos estaban claramente incómodos, sonrió al recordar lo tonta e inocente que fue en esa época, y ahora, bueno tenía mucho mundo que conocer pero ya no era como antes, miró por encima de sus pestañas la figura de su "supuesto" marido, dios, tal vez no era amor pero le quería hasta dolor, apretó su agarre para que notara que aún estaba ahí, que todo estaba bien, que estaban juntos.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos todo el miedo y la ansiedad desapareció porque ambos sabían que estar juntos era como montar en una montaña rusa recién almorzados y con el estómago revuelto, algo raro y peligroso.

\- ¿Preparados? -rió Enzo a lo que los demás le fulminaron con la mirada- ¿Eh? Soy realista, este va a ser nuestro último viaje, ah, no. El último será cuando Mason nos pegue un tiro, ¿verdad?

\- Vete a la mierda -le sacó la lengua Elena, ganándose una carcajada de Damon al segundo, todos, después de eso comenzaron a reír, por instinto Elena echó la vista atrás, pasó la mirada por encima de todo el mundo, por un momento creyó sentir unos ojos puestos en ella, pero era eso, su imaginación.

* * *

¿Habéis descubierto que spoilers eran ciertos y cuales no?

Tranquilos, recordad que tengo todos los episodios escritos tendréis más oportunidad de acertar, simplemente hay que echarle imaginación. Como os he dicho al principio siento la tardanza, iba a subir el jueves de TVD o el mismo viernes por la mañana, pero la tarde del jueves y gran parte del viernes lo pasé con un resfriado y un dolor de cabeza terrible y encima ese viernes tenía examen de filosofía (lo hice aunque acabe fatal) pero bueno ahora estoy mejor, me molesta la cabeza y tengo fiebre de vez en cuando pero estoy casi recuperada dispuesta a darlo todo escribiendo, si los exámenes me lo permiten claro, prueba de ello es que llevo bastante avanzado el siguiente episodio de Calle Bourbon.

La serie me está ayudando a que las ideas vengan con mucha fuerza en mi cabeza, pronto tendréis noticias de mis ataques de inspiración.

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, amo-adoro cuando tomáis un poco de vuestro tiempo para darme vuestra opinión y demás, en serio os adoro y en cuanto pueda respondo a vuestras dudas y sugerencias.**

* * *

Ronda de Spoilers:

Dos verdades y dos mentiras.

1: Elena muere en las manos de Damon.

2: Elena descubre que va a ser vendida por una esclava.

3: Recuerdos dolorosos de Amara.

4: Enzo descubre una verdad terrible sobre su hija.

¿Apuestas? Esta vez, creo que es más complicado de averiguar, ya que todo tiene truco, pero prometo que si descubrís cuales son os envió un spoiler (si tenéis cuenta en FF) sorry.

* * *

¡Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios!

¡Besos!


	26. Una De Amor y Otra de Odio

**_¡A leer! GO!_**

* * *

**_26: Una de amor...y otra de odio_**

_La oscuridad se cernía sobre él como una sábana negra cubriéndolo hasta agotar su último aliento, gritó desgarrándose la garganta, alzando las manos y arañando todo lo que había en su paso sin tener muy claro que estaba pasando, gritó, lloró y suplicó clemencia, él que nunca pedía nada, pues ahí estaba, gritando desesperadamente, unas manos le rodearon instintivamente, quiso golpear esas manos pero la voz tierna y dulce de su madre le paralizó. Buscó con desesperación sus ojos pero lo único que encontró en su paso fue sangre, y un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, con paso dudoso lo alcanzó, con una mano apartó una sábana negra del cuerpo; el cabello azabache de su madre decoraba la escena salpicando mechones por todos lados, su piel, fría y pálida reflejaba los años, pero eso no fue lo que destrozó a Damon, no fue lo que le arrancó el último grito._

_Fue descubrir que no era Elsa, no, ni tampoco era Esther, era Elena, horrorizado miró por todos lados localizando la figura de su padrastro en el centro, rodeado de gente sin rostro y acompañado de Amara._

"_Tu, eres un asesino"_

_Corrió comenzó a caminar lo más aprisa que pudo, sintiendo como la oscuridad le alcanzaba, como los gritos de Elena inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desgarrando lo único bueno que había en él, las palabras de Robert se repetían en su mente, se llevó las manos a los oídos, intentando calmar ese incesante sonido._

\- ¡Damon! -le removió con más fuerza, el chico la había despertado con su nombre, gritando desesperado y moviéndose en la cama, incorporándose volvió a zarandearlo y a gritar su nombre obteniendo el mismo resultado. Nada. -¡Mierda, Damon!

Llevaban una semana y pico en Edimburgo, todo ese tiempo Elena o Damon se habían escapado a medianoche para dormir con el otro, ya que ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada de su no relación, no es como si lo ocultaran perfectamente pero no querían poner a nadie en ningún compromiso, pero como solo llevaban esa semana, Elena no estaba muy segura si esas pesadillas eran naturales en Damon, el chico negaba recordar nada de eso cuando despertaba, si es que despertaba, pero Elena sabía, que por el modo anhelante que buscaba sus labios, que el chico si recordaba toda esa mierda y ella se sintió muy mal, ¿por qué no confiaba en ella y le contaba toda la verdad?

El chico se removió, buscando con sus manos, de forma inconsciente, el cuerpo de la chica, Elena rodó los ojos pero se dejó, si Damon la necesitaba para poder calmar sus miedos no iba ser ella la que se lo impidiera.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana con fuerza, deslizándose por todo el interior hasta alcanzar el rostro del muchacho de cabello azabache, el cual, incómodo por la posición en la que estaba, comenzó a despertarse lentamente, descubriendo con ternura como su angelito dormía en sus brazos, vale que estaban haciendo la cucharita y que él una vez dejó claro que eso nunca sucedería pero era tan hermoso verla así, con el pelo revuelto y enredado, con los labios entreabiertos y con un hilo de baba cayendo de su boca, sonrió, y sin pensarlo comenzó un recorrido de besos desde el hombro desnudo de la chica hasta sus labios.

Damon sonrió con disgusto al notar el sabor salado de la saliva de Elena, y como sus labios, cálidos estaban secos; no le importaba, le pasó un cabello por detrás de la oreja, era demasiado hermoso como para que eso le molestara en absoluto.

\- Mm… -la chica se desperezó como un animalito, golpeando a Damon por el camino, se mordió el labio al verse observada por esos penetrantes ojos azules- Damon…

\- Elena -la imitó, pero a diferencia de la chica su voz sonó apagada y ronca por el deseo y por algo más que la chica no pudo descifrar debido a que el chico no tardó ni un segundo en capturar sus labios y besarla con pasión.

Las manos de Damon viajaron hasta su espalda, colándose entre la camiseta y el comienzo del pantalón, Elena jadeó al sentir las heladas manos descendiendo hasta el principio de sus braguitas, desesperada como estaba jugó con la cuerda del pantalón de Damon desatándolo, una sonrisa lasciva se formó en sus labios y aunque nunca habían llegado más lejos de eso, ambos, seguros se sumergieron a un juego de manos y besos.

\- Eres mía…

\- Tuya.

\- Tuyo.

\- Mío -jadeó entre beso y beso, tumbada en las sábanas, Damon atrajo uno de sus senos a sus manos, acariciándolo con pasión mientras una de las manos se introducía por dejaba de la camisa hasta quitársela por encima de la cabeza, ahí, desnuda y toda para él, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una sonrisa de triunfo- Tuya…

\- Tuyo.

Más de una vez, Damon pensó que significaba esas palabras, no dejaban de decirlas cada vez que estaban a solas o en un momento tan íntimo, era tan fácil de decir como un "buenos días" como si esas palabras estuvieran hechas para ellos dos.

Como un "te quiero"

Amara Pierce bajó por las escaleras con la misma elegancia que una modelo profesional, llevaba puesto una bata de seda blanca que casi dejaba entre ver todo su cuerpo, no le importaba, nunca lo había hecho y menos en esos momentos donde sentía que la vida era una mierda y que ella tenía el poder de cambiarla.

Acarició con ternura el borde de la mesita central donde se encontraban todos los licores, tomó una botella de bourbon y salió en dirección al sótano. Agosto era un mes precioso.

Bajó las escaleras y alcanzó una de las prisiones, era una casa antigua, no era ni mucho menos tan bonita como la de París pero igualmente acogedora, se sentó pegada a la pared que daba a las rejas, ahí estaba una figura delgada tumbada de espaldas.

\- ¿Tienes sed? -pronunció en perfecto inglés, pero la chica que descansaba casi a sus pies no se movió- Sé que estás despierta, te vi, hay cámaras -como si no fuera lo bastante evidente señaló al techo- Vamos Jenna, no te hagas esto cariño. Solo quiero ayudar.

\- Púdrete en el infierno.

Amara sonrió tiernamente bebiendo de un trago una copa entera, la bebida era fuerte pero al mismo tiempo exquisita, en su corta edad nada le satisfacía, era una puta mierda pero no le importaba.

\- A mi no me gustó tener que mancharme las manos querida, pero te interpusiste en mi camino, ibas a decirlo todo.

\- El mensaje no era de mis chicos, ¿verdad?

Amara la ignoró tomando otro sorbo directamente desde la botella, comenzó a toser al notar el picor extendiéndose por toda su garganta, esta vez, cuando miró a su presa, Jenna si la estaba mirando.

\- Querida, no te van a buscar, creen...que has huido.

Cuando ya estaba por macharse, Jenna la paró con unas pocas palabras, la confianza de la gente hacia sus seres más cercanos era inevitable pero también lo era el tiempo que faltaba para que todo resto de bondad y esperanza desapareciera.

"Alaric no lo creerá"

\- ¿Te has divertido? -Tom la esperaba en el salón ya vestido y arreglado, Amara pasó por completo de él, necesitaba una ducha urgente- Mara cariño.

\- ¿Si?

\- Tus padres están en Edimburgo.

\- ¿No era que Mason se iba a encargar de que no estuvieran cerca? -se enfurruño- ¿O es que ni siquiera sirve para eso?

\- Está claro que Miranda es dura de roer, ahora entiendo la obsesión de mi padre por ella, es...posesiva.

\- Obsesiva, Tom, se dice obsesiva, no confundas las palabras.

\- No las he confundido.-se acercó insinuante- Es "posesiva" con sus cosas, Elena es suya, tú no…

\- Imbécil.

\- ¿No decías que no te importaba?

\- Por supuesto que me importa, ¡la eligieron a ella antes que a mi Tom! ¡Claro que me importa, por eso van a pagar por ello! ¡Todos!

\- Tu venganza te va a salir cara, querida, hay que seguir las normas de Robert -Amara negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo sigo mis propias normas, "querido"

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de ser capaz de tener un filtro para ellas, temblando como una hoja se mantuvo impasible, Tom no hizo nada para castigarla, hacía años que no tenía que levantarle una mano, se incorporó hasta estar a su misma altura.

\- Vete anda.

Damon fue el primero en salir de la habitación, no habían hecho nada más que besarse, no es que no quisiera avanzar más con ella es que estar en Edimburgo le estaba volviendo loco y aunque solo Alaric sabía el motivo cada vez que miraba a Elena o a Enzo una parte de él le gritaba que ellos dos sabían la verdad pero no podían, simplemente no podían saber la verdad. Tan atontado como estaba no se dio cuenta que Enzo estaba casi a su lado, le daba la espalda pero era obvio que estaba ahí, y que había escuchado perfectamente lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

Elena salió al poco tiempo encontrándose a su amigo parado ahí, se asustó hasta la médula pero permaneció con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenas -comentó- ¿Has dormido bien, estos días?

\- Si, ¿por?

Bajaron hasta el salón. Ni Alaric ni Damon estaban ya que habían tenido que salir unos minutos atrás por un llamado urgente, Enzo no hizo preguntas solo accedió a explicárselo a Elena, aunque no se había creído nada de las palabras de sus amigos le había venido muy bien que Elena estuviera sola con él.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Han salido, Mason creo.

\- ¿Está aquí?

\- No, no te preocupes.

\- Claro que me preocupo Enzo, no me cae bien, es todo -sacó de la nevera una botella de batido de chocolate- Me trae...no sé, da igual.

Enzo asintió comprendiendo. Mason era de esos hombres que cuando lo conocías preferías tenerlo a cientos de kilómetros bajo tierra, era obstinado, malhumorado y un hijo de puta de cuidado pero ahí estaban todos y cada uno de ellos aguantando como putas. Elena pasó la botella por delante de sus ojos, sonrió.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa? -sonrió, esa sonrisa que le devolvía las ganas de vivir, Elena era su esperanza para poder salir de toda esa mierda alguna vez- Te ves mal, ¿sucede algo?

\- Todo y nada -dijo bajito pero captando toda la atención de la chica, ambos estaban peligrosamente cerca, podía notar como sus rodillas se rozaban, e incluso creía poder notar su olor- Elena te amo.

La chica tragó con pesadez, era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de cualquier persona sabía que Enzo sentía algo por ella siempre se lo demostraba pero no esperaba para nada eso.

\- Enzo.

\- Te amo Elena y haré cualquier cosa por ti, incluso interponerme en tu venta -las palabras sonaron sinceras, como si se tratara del protagonista de su cuento de hadas, ese príncipe de ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta, pero no era él, no estaban en cuento y él acababa de decir.

Un momento.

\- ¿Venta? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Enzo se calló de golpe al rebobinar en su cabeza sus palabras, ¿en verdad había sido tan descuidado? Buscó en su cabeza una forma de salir del paso justo cuando sonó el timbre, varias veces; todos en esa casa tenían llave, hasta el mismo Mason, si alguien llamaba no era buena señal, ambos lo sabían.

Elena y Enzo se miraron desesperados, el miedo y el pánico estaban haciendo un hueco en la ola de pensamientos de Elena, apoderándose de ella, Enzo, reaccionó con astucia, agarró a la chica y tiró de ella hasta la habitación, intentaron no pasar por delante de ninguna ventana, alcanzando la habitación de Damon-la única que daba a la calle-para poder atravesarla, lo estaban haciendo cuando se oyeron unos pasos.

\- ¡Manos arriba! ¡Ahora! -la dulce voz de Katherine resonó en los oídos tapados por el miedo de Elena, la chica se quedó quieta.

\- Guarda el arma hermanita -entró Kol, o así recordaba que se llamaba- Hemos venido a hablar.

Tanto Elena como Enzo se lanzaron una mirada interrogante, no es que no se fiaran de esos dos, la misma Jenna les había confirmado, hace unas semanas en París, que esa pareja de chicos era de fiar pero les extrañaba y mucho que estuvieran ahí, dispuestos a hablar arriesgo de que alguien los viera.

\- Jenna ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Será una broma? -gritó Enzo, se habían sentado en el suelo del salón con las cortinas echadas y con el pestillo puesto, si alguien aparecía tendría que llamar primero.

\- No, cuando quedó con ustedes fue la última vez que supimos de ella -aclaró nerviosa Katherine, Kol le pasó una mano por el hombro, Elena los envidió internamente, su hermana estaba perdida por el mundo, ella nunca tuvo algo como eso, en cambio, esos dos parecían muy unidos como si fueran los pilares del otro.

\- Pensamos que huyó con Saltzman, ¿él está con vosotros?

\- Por supuesto -dijo en un perfecto británico, Enzo y su acento siempre provocaban en Elena un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo- Alaric no ha tenido nada que ver, Jenna puede haberse cansado, ¡supuestamente está muerta!

\- No, es muy raro él único motivo para desertar es vuestro amigo, esto...nos deja...en…

\- ¿En qué?

Como si ninguno se atreviera a decir más nada, por miedo a que sus miedos se hicieran realidad, todos se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio donde Elena no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Jenna estaba desaparecida, otra vez.

\- Puede...estar…

\- Nena -la calmó Enzo, tomándola de la mano pero eso no relajó el momento, Elena sabía lo que necesitaba, a Damon, él era su droga para relajarse, se apartó de su amigo, y ante todos salió al exterior.

Damon y Alaric descansaban en un banco de un parque del cual desconocían el nombre, Ric llevaba días queriendo hablar con Damon y hasta ese momento no tuvo oportunidad para sacarlo de la casa o de las manos de Elena, no había que ser muy listo para saber que esos dos estaban juntos o pasaba algo entre ellos pero no iba a ser él el que dijera más nada, si ellos querían fastidiarla serían juntos él no pensaba intervenir más.

_Damon tan solo era un niño cuando se enteró que su madre, Elsa tenía familia, una mamá, una hermana, un papá como él, así que, con toda su inocencia corrió a los brazos de su papá cuando vió que su mamá salía de la casa, Damon tan solo tenía cinco añitos por lo que no entendió para nada el extraño comportamiento de su madre._

_\- Papi -llamó la atención de Giuseppe el cual estaba mirando la figura de Elsa en el jardín, su mujer había tenido una conversación muy intensa con su hermana y las cosas no habían ido como pudo observar._

_\- ¿Si, pequeño? -le acarició los cabellos azabaches, dándose cuenta que necesitarían un buen corte._

_\- No soy pequeño -se cruzó de brazos, aplastando el vientre de su padre, el cual se retorció._

_\- Hijo, me aplastas -se quejó levantándole con las manos para que se sentara en su regazo y no en su cuerpo- Por supuesto que eres un hombrecito, el hombrecito de la casa, por eso cuando me vaya de viaje quiero que estés cuidando a mami._

_\- ¿A dónde te vas? -se preocupó, al mismo tiempo que su padre iba a contestar Elsa entró a la casa, el niño, olvidando por un momento lo que había dicho corrió a los brazos de su madre, nunca olvidaría, que ese día, perdió la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre, al igual que olvidó el dolor en los ojos de su madre._

\- Viven aquí Ric -dijo seco como si con eso explicara toda esa mierda que pasaba por su cabeza- Mason lo sabe, lo ha hecho aposta.

\- Lo dudo, somos una porquería para él -le pegó una patada a un guijarro- Hace todo lo que le dicen sus jefes, un puto cobarde es lo que es.

\- Su jefe es Robert -susurró mirando el recorrido que tomaba la piedrecita negra- No quiero vender a Elena pero con ese dinero saldaré mi deuda e iré a por mi padrastro.

\- No la cagues es lo único que te digo.

\- ¿No vas a hablarme de la moral ni nada de eso? -bromeó medio en serio, Alaric lo miró unos segundos comprobando si estaba diciendo eso aposta pero apartó esa idea.

\- Solo te digo que Elena no parece de las chicas que se merecen caer en las manos de gente sin escrúpulos, y ahí nos añado.

Damon asintió dubitativo, sabía que Alaric tenía razón pero él tenía un plan, iba a vendar a Elena, después vengarse y rescatarla, ya el destino decidiría el final de su historia, sabía que no había una posibilidad de un "nosotros" en un futuro, ni cercano ni lejano por eso no se había acostado aún con ella ni le había dicho un "te quiero" porque sabía que dolería menos su traición si eso no sucedía.

Alaric sacó su teléfono al notar que vibraba en sus pantalones.

\- ¿Enzo? -sonrió- ¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Por qué tienes…!? ¡joder! -miró la pantalla de su blackberry, Damon ignoró la oleada de comentarios que venían a su mente cada vez que veía el teléfono chatarra de su amigo. Los backbery pasaron de moda hace años.

\- ¿Y ahora qué…?

\- Jenna ha desaparecido...y Elena y Enzo también.

Damon salió corriendo en cuanto su cerebro procesó la frase, bueno más bien cuando las palabras Elena y desaparecido se juntaron en su cabeza en la misma oración, sin importarle si quiere si Ric le seguía cruzó las primeras calles que le separaban de su casa mientras echaba mano a su propio teléfono, eran solamente las ocho de la mañana y ya había problemas, demasiados días de tranquilidad, estaba a punto de alcanzar el cruce cuando le pareció oír la voz de Elena.

Se paró en seco, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en las costillas, miró por todos lados encontrando a Elena al lado de Enzo, el cual intentaba retenerla con muy poco éxito, le dio igual que estuvieran tan cerca solo corrió, en cuanto los ojos de Elena se cruzaron con los de Damon dejó de luchar y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Cariño…-musitó contra su cabello castaño, la chica en respuesta se abrazó con más fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su hueco favorito, ese lugar entre el cuello y el hombro.

\- ¿Es verdad…? -se separó de él, justo cuando Alaric apareció jadeante a su lado.

\- ¿¡Dónde mierda está Jenna!?

Enzo les contó lo poco que sabían, tanto Katherine como Kol seguían en la casa cuando todos llegaron, durante una hora Katherine les puso al día de lo que podía no es como si ellos supieran mucho más que estos chicos, pero si sabían algo que Elena no, y eso la chica lo notó en ese instante, su cabeza, aún nerviosa no dejaba de procesar su pelea con Enzo, como él la agarraba con fuerza.

_Elena salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, su mente no dejaba de visualizar diferentes imágenes donde ella acababa muerta junto a sus amigos, cuando comenzó el verano, cuando se prometió así misma que cumpliría sus dieciocho rodeada de mundo nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa situación tan peligrosa, se quedó rígida cuando se percató de que se había alejado demasiado, no había tenido tiempo de hacer turismo por lo que no conocía para nada la zona._

_\- Menos mal que te encuentro -Elena no le miró, se sorprendió bastante que su amigo la hubiera seguido y una parte de ella se lo agradeció porque no tenía ni idea de como volver pero no demostró tal sentimiento simplemente, sentada en el suelo, se quedó mirando sus pies buscando lo tonta que era, una vez más, por estar metida en ese lio- Me has asustado, siento que haya pasado esto pero…_

_\- Enzo, explícame…_

_\- No sé nada Lena, no tengo idea de donde está Jenna, yo… -suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado- Jenna aparecerá, lo prometo._

_Elena alzó los ojos buscando respuestas a esa pregunta que se negaba a salir de sus labios por temor, seguramente, de la maldita respuesta._

_\- ¿Me lo prometes? -rió- Oh madre mía, Enzo, que tonta he sido…_

_\- No eres tonta, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida._

_\- ¿Y Maggie?_

_Enzo se quedó congelado con la mano en el aire, iba a abrazarla pero ahora no era capaz de mover ni un músculo, no estaban hablando de su hija, ¿cierto? pero una parte de él le dijo que estaba celosa, por ese brillo salvaje en sus ojos, por esa mirada torturada pero lo que no sabía el inglés es que Elena no estaba celosa sino cabreada por tanta mentira._

_\- Te amo Lena, solo a ti, Maggie fue….toda mi vida, pero contigo quiero crear un futuro, para nosotros dos._

_\- No puedo._

_\- ¿No puedes? -se desesperó- ¿Estás enamorada de ese gilipollas, no?_

_Elena no respondió. Y Enzo lo tomó como una afirmación, miró sus nudillos ahora pálidos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, ¿por qué amaba a Damon? ¿qué tenía su amigo? ¡si era un idiota con las mujeres! Todos lo sabían, Elena lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes era por eso que no le entraba en la cabeza, para nada._

_\- Sí -dijo bajito, apartando la mirada de la de su amigo- Le amo y mucho, lo siento Enzo._

_\- ¿No me amas?_

_\- No._

_\- No sabes ni de lo que hablas Elena, eres muy joven para saber lo que es el amor -comentó, y esta vez ambos se miraron, Enzo intentó besarla pero ella esquivó sus labios._

_\- Enzo el amor no tiene definición para mi, porque lo que siento por Damon es inexplicable, solo sé, que cuando estoy con él nada más importa, le necesito tanto como él a mi, queremos protegernos por encima de cualquier cosa, ahora mismo, quiero que esté aquí para poder explicarle mis miedos en silencio….yo...yo… -comenzó a gimotear, realmente quería a Damon a su lado, la compañía de Enzo le estaba resultando demasiado incómodo._

_El chico rió a carcajadas._

_Elena quiso golpearle._

_\- Pues es una pena… -asintió- Porque es una sabandija como Mason…_

_No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Enzo, que se supone que era amigo de Damon estaba diciendo todas esas mentiras sobre él._

_\- No hagas eso._

_\- ¿Hacer qué?_

_\- Pagarlo con él, no está bien._

_\- ¿No está bien decir la verdad? -malhumorado se levantó e intentó tirar de la chica para que estuviera de pie a su lado, a regañadientes Elena hizo lo que le exigió pero no por darle el placer sino porque necesitaba irremediablemente una respuesta._

_\- Enzo ya basta -le pidió casi le ordenó- Volvamos, no está bien lo que estás haciendo._

_\- Estoy diciendo la verdad -alucina- Elena te estás acostando con un cabrón que huyó por miedo a que la verdad le diera en la cara…_

_\- Basta._

_\- Antes me has preguntado eso de la venta, te lo voy a decir muy claro -Elena ya no quería escuchar más nada, los oídos le pitaban, los ojos le escocían, iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Intentó huir pero los brazos de Enzo se lo impedían._

_\- ¡Suéltame o grito! -suplicó, las lágrimas caían como cascadas por sus ojos, el miedo la cegaba por completo- ¡Suéltame!_

\- ¿Angelito? -volvió a la realidad, alejándose de sus pensamientos e ideas suicidas, toda la sala la estaba mirando y no fue hasta que Damon le limpió una lágrima que no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando pudo ver en sus ojos lo mal que estaba- Encontraremos a Jenna, estará bien, es Jeny.

\- Te matará por decir eso -bromeó Ric y Elena intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, sonriendo y bromeando con los demás, los agentes ya se habían ido con la promesa de que tendrían noticias de ellos pronto, pero la castaña, aún sentía la mirada ardiente de Enzo encima suya, y sin pensarlo, con una excusa salió de la habitación esperando que Enzo viniera y le dijera una vez por todas toda la verdad.

No había dado ni dos pasos fuera del salón cuando notó que alguien la seguía, no se giró, todo lo contrario caminó hasta la cocina.

\- Dime. La. Verdad. Ahora.

Enzo sonrío débilmente cargándose contra la puerta de la cocina, tardó unos segundos en responder, tiempo suficiente para que Elena se girara y lo enfrentara.

\- Damon trabaja para Mason y para...Amara. "Vas a ser una linda esclava" dijo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Siento la tardanza, ¡pero aquí tenéis un nuevo episodio con nuevos spoilers al final! ¿qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? Enzo ha dicho algo que no debería, ¿cómo reaccionará Elena? ¿le creerá? _

_A partir de ahora tendréis actualizaciones más seguidas para que antes de navidad el fic ya haya finalizado, ¿estáis deseando leer el final? Yo estoy deseando que leáis el final. En serio, esta historia es parte de mi, un tesoro y he intentando que quede lo mejor posible, el final ha sido lo más difícil de escribir pero os puedo asegurar que a mi, personalmente, me ha encantado y aunque querías leerlo ya es mejor que tengáis paciencia, tal vez no todo sea de color de rosa._

_Una cosa más, ¡tengo ask! en mi perfil veréis el enlace directo._

**Ronda de SPOILERS:**

Tres mentiras - Dos verdades.

1: Alaric le cuenta la verdad a Elena sobre Mason y Damon.

2: Beso entre Enzo y Elena.

3: Damon va a hablar con Amara para hacer un trato sobre Elena.

4: Flashbacks DELENA.

5: Flashbacks DAROLINE.


	27. Problemas En El Paraíso

_Are you ready?_

* * *

_**27: Problemas En El Paraíso.**_

Enzo miraba fijamente a Elena, buscando una reacción idónea a sus palabras, no había dicho mucho, solo lo necesario para que la castaña dejara de tener una imagen idealizada de su adorado Damon, no es que estuviera celoso, ni mucho menos, es que odiaba que todos vieran en Damon algo que ni existía, no malinterpreten, Enzo adoraba a Damon pero por unas razones muy diferentes a la de los demás, nadie sabía la verdad de ese chico de ojos azules solo él, y Ric.

Por eso se veía en la obligación de esclarecer algunos puntos pero sin decir la verdad completa, ¿qué necesidad había de ensuciar también su nombre?

Elena lo miraba desesperada, con los ojos vidriosos y la boca entreabierta balbuceó algo inaudible, no era capaz de decir nada sensato porque su cabeza repasaba la última conversación con Enzo, palabra por palabra y de lo único que se veía capaz de decir era:

\- No es verdad, no puede ser verdad -repetía como un disco rayado porque si se salía de esas líneas algo malo pasaría, lo notaba en su propia piel, explotaría o sucedería algo terrible- No es verdad, no puede ser..._verdad_.

Temblaba lo notaba, miró sus manos, incluso la vista la tenía borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, ¿por qué Enzo le hacía esto? ¿por qué le contaba toda esa mierda? Buscó sus ojos exasperada y solo encontró un vacío enorme, ¿dónde estaba su amigo? ¿el que la ayudaba en todo momento?

Era una mierda, lo estaba viendo.

\- Lena es verdad, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad -susurró seguro, se metió las manos en el bolsillo, era un gesto típico en él cuando estaba nervioso- Damon quiere venderte junto a Mason, nos obligó a callar como perros.

\- No es verdad, no puede ser verdad…

\- Y no solo eso, tienes que ver a quien quiere venderte -rió irónico- A un cerdo...pedófilo o yo que sé…

\- No es verdad, no puede…

\- Elena lo único que te pido es que te des cuenta quien te quiere de verdad y quien te está utilizando -se acercó tomándola de las manos.- Yo te amo. Damon no.

\- ...ser verdad… -clavó sus ojos café en los de Enzo al notar como el chico se aproximaba hasta sus labios, ¿iba a besarla? ¿después de haberle dicho toda esa mierda iba a besarla? ¿¡En serio!?

Y así fue. Enzo pulsó sus labios encima de los de Elena, la chica gimoteó en respuesta al notar como todo su orgullo caía en un saco roto al igual que todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones, la sonrisa de Damon iba desapareciendo, cada vez más y más lejos, sus besos, sus caricias eran sustituidas por el frenesí de Enzo. Odiaba esto. Le daba asco.

Apartó a Enzo de un empujón pero al final ella fue la que recibió la peor parte, tan débil como estaba tropezó, dándose un buen golpe contra la pared, con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose totalmente destrozada y desamparada corrió escaleras arriba, agradeciendo que las escaleras estuvieran cubiertas por los pasillos y que ni Damon ni Alaric la hubieran visto así de destrozada.

No paró de correr hasta encerrarse en el baño, habiendo primero puesto el pestillo en su habitación no quería que Damon viniera a verla. No, no necesitaba su maldita pena, no ahora que sabía que podía ser falsa, lo que ella en verdad necesitaba era desaparecer. En una esquinita de la bañera se escondió dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua tibia de la ducha.

Los recuerdos, cada uno de ellos, de esa semana volvían a ella con fuerza, recordándole lo estúpida que había sido por confiar en alguien como Damon; cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada broma, palabra, e incluso cada beso había sido falso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

_**Elena corrió con fuerza, sintiendo como le acababan de romper el corazón por primera vez maldijo en voz alta por ser tan confiada, con lo feliz que podría haber sido con su príncipe azul, pues no, ella había optado por irse corriendo a los brazos del ángel caído, se había dejado engatusar por esos ojos azul cielo, por esa mirada sexy y ese cuerpo de escándalo, una parte de ella no se sentía decepcionada, ¡era un demonio, es natural la traición en ellos! pero otra parte, la que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de él estaba devastada, suplicando a cada esquina no haber escuchado a ese duende del bosque, pero, ¿cómo no iba a escucharle cuando tenía toda la razón?**_

_**Era una estúpida, tropezó, pues al estar cegada con las lágrimas no vió ni de casualidad esa rama, al caer, cerró los ojos, esperando que el dolor fuera superior al que sentía en su corazón pero cuando iba a hacer eso sintió que unos brazos la atraparon al aire, cerró los ojos con mucha más fuerza que antes, clavando sus uñas en la piel expuesta de su rescatador, enterrando el rostro, por instinto en el hueco que había entre su cuello y sus brazos, entonces es cuando se dio cuenta, cuando el olor a cuero y a madera inundaron sus fosas nasales, cuando sintió la tierna calidez de sus brazos.**_

_**Estaba con él.**_

_**Con ese ángel caído. Con Damon.**_

_**Alzó los ojos temerosa, encontrando la brillante sonrisa ladeada de su demonio, sus ojos mucho más profundos ahora tenías las mismas venitas surcando su rostro, venas marcadas en negro que casi manchaban los ojos eléctrico de Damon.**_

_**Por un momento quiso olvidarse de toda esa mierda que habían dicho de él, Damon era su amigo no estaba utilizándola para el ritual de Niklaus, el ángel original.**_

Soltó el lápiz cuando vio como las páginas de su cuaderno se manchaban de lágrimas, había escrito diez páginas por lo menos cambiando completamente la idea original de su historia, no sería el príncipe el que la traicionara sino Damon, su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, él sería quien la entregaría al ángel.

¿Desde cuando se consideraba la protagonista de su propia historia? Maldijo entre dientes odiando haber utilizado el nombre de Damon, quiso arrancar todas las hojas, una por una pero no fue capaz de hacer tal estupidez.

Miró el reloj del baño, era casi medianoche, en cualquier momento Damon vendría a su cuarto como siempre o esperaría a que ella hiciera lo mismo, tembló solo de pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a él en breve.

Pero no pasó nada, temiendo que pronto Damon se cansaría de esperar o peor que el chico se aliviara al no verla allí decidió irse directamente a la cama, se escondió bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando poder dormirse de un momento a otro.

Alaric se despidió de los chicos a la media hora de que Elena se fue a la cama, había sido una tarde eterna y necesitaba poder descansar, aunque todos sabían, bueno tanto Enzo como Damon se imaginaban que Ric lo que realmente buscaba era estar solo para desahogarse, ya fuese llorando, preparando una estrategia o escapándose por la madrugada. Enzo, sin muchas ganas de aguantar a Damon, alegó que había sido un día movidito, pero Damon no podía irse aún por más ganas que tuviera de estar entre los brazos de Elena antes necesitaba continuar con su plan, sacó su laptop de su escondite y tras abrir word, buscó su documento, descodificándolo comenzó a escribir lo que había dejado a medias.

**Mason ha robado y asaltado gracias a un equipo de mando una mansión, el equipo estaba compuesto por mi, Damon Salvatore, y dos desconocidos más de los cuales no sé sus nombres. La mansión estaba en la zona este de Vickery, la mansión pertenecía a la familia Gilbert* /**diríjase a un enlace externo**/** **con la excusa de robar unos documentos y dinero fácil. No hubo dinero. Pero si unos documentos de los cuales no tengo más constancia que saber que se trataba de facturas del hogar en búlgaro, ahora mismo sé que buscaba con eso. Era buscar huellas de una de las gemelas* /**diríjase a un enlace externo**/**.

**Su negocio salió redondo. No encontró mucho en esos documentos pero por una estupidez si encontró lo que buscaba. Elena Gilbert* /**diríjase a un enlace externo**/** **el sujeto asesinado junto a su hermana Amara Gilbert* /**diríjase a un enlace externo **/ambas muertes equívocas.**

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un descuido miró la hora era más allá de medianoche, se había pasado esas últimas horas editando y mejorando el documento, Alaric le había recomendado, que si quería ayudar al FBI lo mejor era relatar todo por escrito e intentaba que quedara lo mejor posible, no había ido a la universidad, solo tenía la secundaria, no más estudios, no más nada, por eso dudaba de que todo estuviera bien, agotado en todos los sentidos posibles apagó el aparato y subió a su cuarto.

Elena no estaba ahí.

Dubitativo se dirigió a la ducha, tras una ducha refrescante tomó su pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones de chandal y, bueno, ya está, normalmente dormía en boxers pero por no preocupar más de lo debido a Elena había optado por algo más sencillo, con el cabello aún húmedo cruzó el pasillo para golpear, levemente la puerta de la chica, apoyó la cabeza al no escuchar respuesta, llamó un poco más fuerte pero tampoco.

\- No te has dormido, ¿verdad? -se desesperó un poco contra la puerta, se dio unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza e intentó entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo- ¿Qué…?

Golpeó un poco más fuerte, odiaba tener que despertar a la chica pero ya estaba bastante cansado como para ponerse a pensar porque la puerta estaba cerrada, trabada o lo que fuera, ¿por qué? era su pregunta, llamó con más fuerza sabiendo que así toda la casa le escucharía, Elena tenía el sueño ligero.

Pudo oír unos sollozos cuando apretó, por lo que se quedó quieto y apoyó la oreja en la puerta, frunció el ceño al escuchar, otra vez, esos mismos sollozos, ¿estaba llorando? ¿¡por qué!? solo de pensar que su chica lloraba le hervía la sangre, y más le hervía al darse cuenta que camino había tomado su cabecita.

\- ¡Elena! -gritó, golpeando la puerta con el puño cerrado- ¡Abre la puerta, ahora mismo! ¡Elena!

\- Vete -suplicó desgarrándose la garganta entre lágrimas, solo escuchar a Damon detrás de esa puerta hacía que todo empeorara, querría tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad de encararlo pero es que ahora, que había estado con él, con su lado más dulce, más rebelde, más pasional era incapaz de ver de nuevo su lado no humano, porque para ella ese lado era solo una máscara nada más y ahora, había descubierto que Damon era un mentiroso, no solo eso, que se había estado aprovechando de ella en todo momento- Por favor, vete…

\- ¡No! ¡Abre ahora o echo la puerta abajo! -forzó el pomo, tirando de él con fuerza, claro que podía tirar la puerta abajo pero no iba a hacer tanto escándalo aún le quedaba sentido común, cansado física y mentalmente se apoyó en el marco.- Lena cariño, abre, hablemos de...lo que sea, pero ábreme.

La chica dudó unos segundos, se incorporó en la cama aún con su almohada como escudo miró en dirección a la puerta y por un momento creyó ver la figura de Damon contraída por el dolor y la decepción, sus ojos azules y vivarachos cubiertos por esa niebla oscura repleta de amargura.

No. No iba a caer de nuevo, armándose de valor repitió en su cabeza esas palabras que llevaba rondando en su mente desde hacía rato.

\- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, no ahora! ¡Necesito...necesito...necesito pensar! ¡Largo! -se le quebró la voz y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil pero Damon no emitió ninguna protesta, ni siquiera escuchó más nada. ¿Se habría ido?

Se levantó de la cama con torpeza, arrastrándose hasta la puerta la abrió despacio, no había nada a simple vista, arriesgandose a que Damon hiciera una estupidez como asaltarla se asomó un poco, en el pasillo no había nadie, ni una sombra.

Justo cuando cerraba la puerta y ponía el pestillo con manos temblorosas oyó un ruido detrás suyo, asustada se revolvió con mala gana para descubrir una figura en su ventana, intentando entrar, su primera reacción fue gritar el nombre de Damon pero después recordó que no podía hacer eso cuando acababa de echarle, agarró lo primero que pilló a mano, un cepillo...de dientes, ¿¡es que era tonta!?

Nerviosa buscó por todos lados una arma mejor, localizando su maleta vacía la agarró justo cuando la figura entraba en el cuarto, buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz pero el ladrón fue más rápido. Ambos parpadearon por la luz.

Era Damon.

Gritó. Alzó la maleta con torpeza, las lágrimas caían a raudales de sus ojos, quería lanzarla contra él pero solo la bajó, ¿cómo iba a hacer esa tontería?

\- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Lárgate! Solo vete…-le señaló con un brazo la puerta totalmente ida, tenerle en la misma habitación era aún peor, así que todo fue a peor.- ¡Largo!

\- Antes dime porqué. -se cruzó de brazos- Habla.

No quería hacerlo, no quería hablar con Damon no cuando sentía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento porque tenerlo tan cerca era sinónimo de querer correr a su lado. Apretó el agarre de la maleta, iba a soltarla pero tampoco se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Damon, entendió por el silencio de que Elena era incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a eso, esperanzado dio un par de pasos recibiendo a cambio que la chica retrocediera hasta pegar su espalda a la pared.

Le tenía miedo.

¿Por qué?

\- Elena...nunca te haría daño… -susurró cohibido, estaba asustado y mucho, la chica gimoteó en voz alta- Cariño, ¿qué sucede…? Háblame.

Damon estaba destrozado en todos los sentidos posibles no encontraba explicación lógica a todo esto.

\- Damon...dime la verdad, dime, ¿qué soy para ti?

El chico se quedó quieto unos segundos asimilando el signficado de esas palabras, tal vez no era la cuestión en si el problema para el chico sino lo que Elena le estaba pidiendo con eso, ¿le estaba pidiendo más? ¿Era ese el problema? ¿qué quería algo más con él?

Simplemente no podía darle más, no podía estar con ella en todos los sentidos porque iba a acabar destrozándola en unas semanas, ¡quedaban unas semanas para septiembre! Todo se iba a ir a pique y la chica le odiaría, ese amor que le procesaba se convertiría en puro odio, no podía darle más.

Elena se merecía algo mejor. Agachó la cabeza.

\- Vete por favor.

Y se fue porque discutir era una tontería cuando el mismo no tenía intenciones de decirle la verdad, la quería lo tenía muy claro y por encima de todo la quería proteger de cualquier cosa pero necesitaba acabar con su venganza y Elena no tenía porqué salir más malherida aún, que le odiara ahora significaba que la traición de unos meses sería más sencilla de asimilar.

Salió de la habitación con paso firme, en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado sintió que algo se rompió en su interior, pudo oír como Elena comenzaba a llorar de nuevo incluso podía imaginársela rompiendo a llorar contra la almohada para amortiguar el llanto. El mismo se secó sus lágrimas, no quería llorar pero la había perdido para siempre, sin pensarlo mucho tomó de su cuarto una chaqueta, unos zapatos y un poco de dinero, quería despejarse y no había nada mejor que desaparecer por unas cuantas horas.

_\- ¿Dormir juntos? -se extrañó no estando del todo seguro de haber escuchado bien, Elena asintió contra su espalda ocultando su rostro- Hey, por supuesto que si, tenerte cerca es lo único que pido._

_\- ¡No te muevas! -suplica riéndose, enredando su piernas en su cintura y sus manos en su cuello, parecía un osito de peluche, ahí enredado en el chico- No quiero que me mires…_

_\- ¿Por? -rió, aunque realmente intentó aguantar las risas- Angelito esta posición es verdaderamente incómoda para alguien como...yo…_

_Elena negó con efusividad, apartándose un poco comenzó un recorrido de besos, el chico se contrajo al sentir las manos de la chica bajar por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus jeans, quiso pararla pero tenerla ahí, estando los dos completamente solos era demasiado, se giró, ambos se quedaron ahí juntos._

_\- Eres mía… -susurró contra sus labios, como acto reflejo Elena entreabrió los labios para responder pero Damon la besó con fuerza, pasión y ternura, ambos se sumergieron en un momento pasional donde solo ellos dos eran los protagonistas._

Alaric salió de su cuarto cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada, sabía que medio vecindario abría escuchado la disputa de Elena y Damon por lo que no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, atravesó el pasillo divisando una luz en el cuarto de Enzo, frunció el ceño, era mucha casualidad que los chicos discutieran horas después de que Enzo se hubiera ido a solas con Elena, ya los habían visto antes hablar muy acaloradamente horas atrás en la plaza pero nunca pensó que Enzo pudiera hacer algo para cagarla.

Llamó a la puerta susurrando que era Ric y no ninguno de los otros dos habitantes de la casa, Elena entreabrió la puerta dejándole pasar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lena? -se sentó a su lado en la cama, la chica se acurrucó contra su pecho y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo- Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¿Es verdad…? ¿Damon…?

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese animal? Con lo bien que estabais -se pasó una mano por la frente, desde hacía unos días había descubierto que esos dos estaban juntos, la felicidad y el brillo en los ojos de Damon era algo inconfundible, le recordaba tanto a cuando estaba con Caroline.

\- No entiendo porque me hace esto...yo pensaba que… -se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta, Alaric se incorporó para estar a su altura.

\- Damon se enamoró por primera vez cuando tenía catorce, quince años o un poco más no estoy seguro -Elena sintió una punzada de celos pero despejó esa idea porque en esa época ella tendría unos cuatro, cinco o seis años- Lo dio todo por ella pero su familia se lo arrebató. Damon es inseguro, desconfiado y un bipolar de narices pero le importas y mucho.

\- No te creo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tan grave es lo que te ha hecho?

\- Va a venderme Ric, eso es grave. -el rostro de Ric era un retrato- Y lo sabías ¿verdad?

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa mierda? -se exaspera intentando encontrar sentido a las palabras de la chica, vale que algo similar iba a suceder, pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio llamaría eso "vender? No, ¿¡quién en su sano juicio se estaría cuestionando eso!? Se iba a volver loco algún día si no podía una línea entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal para él- No...no es verdad, no te va a vender.-no mentía era Mason, y aún esperaba a que recapacite.

\- Enzo me lo contó.

\- Damon lo pasó fatal cuando era un niño, no puede contarte nada porque depende de él -se agachó hasta su altura- Pero él te ama con locura, dale tiempo.

Damon caminaba sin rumbo, había pasado por delante de una infinidad de bares y discotecas pero nada le animaba para entrar y desahogarse, ni siquiera una copa le calmaría ni desquitarse con alguna chica porque su cabeza no estaba en el sitio correcto y seguro acabaría llevando todo a la mierda.

Necesitaba a Elena a su lado y ahora que no la tenía no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que estaba su vida sin ella. No podía decir "te quiero" ni "te amo" ni podía comprometerse a nada más aunque él quisiera porque si hacía todo eso, si estaba con Elena en todos los sentidos cuando la traicionara nada sería igual porque ella le vería siempre como el mayor error de su vida, no buscaba eso ni tampoco el perdón, buscaba que ella fuera feliz en un tiempo, pero no con él.

Él no se la merecía.

_Elena tomaba el sol en la azotea del apartamento llevaban unos dos días en la ciudad y ya amaba ese lugar. Las cosas con Damon estaban extrañas, él veía lo que ella veía pero tampoco se veía capacitado para contarle de ese lugar, para hablarle de que allí, no muy lejos de esa zona, vivía la familia de su madre, esa familia que los abandonó cuando Giuseppe murió._

_Al ver a su ángel tomando el sol no pudo resistirse a apartar esos pensamientos lejos de él para ir con ella un rato, Enzo y Alaric estaban dentro con un videojuego discutiendo por la partida no tenían porque ver ni oír nada. En silencio cruzó la azotea, estaba de espaldas y escribiendo no podía verle, sin pensarlo le cubrió los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios provocando que la chica comenzara a gritar asustada._

_Damon rió a carcajadas._

_\- ¡Idiota! -le soltó cabreada, se había asustado y mucho cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo acosandola, pero el chico no parecía importarle porque ahí seguía riéndose a carcajadas de su torpeza.- Te odio._

_\- Mentira y lo sabes -sujetándose el estómago se apoyó contra la hamaca, la chica no intentó apartarlo en cambio enredó sus dedos en su cabello azabache, amaba eso, y desde el primer día quería hacerlo no pensaba privarse nunca más de eso- Mm…_

_\- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó curiosa concentrándose en el cabello, el chico sonrió feliz, se giró para alcanzar sus labios, un beso dulce y casto._

_\- Mm, me encanta, me encantas -se puso a su altura- Eres mía, y yo soy tuyo, ¿entendido?_

Cabreado le dio una patada a un auto estacionado provocando que la alarma inundara sus oídos, le gustaba ese sonido, representaba el peligro, una pareja salió del restaurante comprobando el estado de su coche, otros más vinieron detrás y es ahí cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos castaños de otra mujer, su subconsciente recreó la imagen de Elena, pero no era ella.

No. Era Miranda Gilbert.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

Traigo aquí un nuevo episodio y espero que esta vez compense un poco, ¿era todo lo que esperábais visto lo visto? Siento muchísimo que ahora mismo odiéis a Enzo, no lo hagáis, como le dije una persona en ask, cuando estamos celosos hacemos locuras, pronto (o no) Enzo se dará cuenta de su error, porque el también va a salir perjudicado. Y esto no cuenta como spoiler, es la ley de vida.

Como sea, hemos empezado con el maratón de diciembre, no pensaba publicar hasta mañana pero me he adelantado para que no me matéis. Como todo maratón (en mi caso) tiene una serie de partes, **si queréis actualizaciones** diarias tenéis que ganarlas.

**Podemos** hacer dos cosas, la primera** esperar un par de días** para la siguiente actualización **o** que alcancemos los **236 reviews, (+10 reviews) **

Una cosa más para las personas que querían mi cabeza solo puedo decir, si me matáis no tendréis más actualizaciones y no sabréis como acabará todo esto XD

* * *

**Ronda de SPOILERS:**

Tres mentiras y Dos Verdades.

1: Recuerdos de Damon.

2: Encuentro entre Miranda y Damon.

3: Elena denuncia a Damon.

4: Enzo se arrepiente. Disputa Denzo.

5: Mason entra en acción. Problemas.

* * *

**Sobre Calle Bourbon**: tengo la siguiente actualización, lo subiré a lo largo de esta semana, tal vez el mismo Jueves de TVD o ese fin de semana, según mis problemas diarios y demás cosas.

* * *

Espero vuestros comentarios, opiniones, amenazas, teorías etc. ¡Ah! Antes de irme, ¿qué creéis que pasará entre Damon y Elena? ¿todo se solucionará? ¿Damon le contará la verdad? ¿Elena le denunciará? ¿Mason intervendrá? ¿Enzo hará algo?

En general, ¿qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente episodio? Os dejo como gran spoiler el título: _**Ruego Por Un Beso**_


	28. Ruego Por Un Beso

_¡A leer!_

* * *

_**28: Ruego Por Un Beso**_

La noche se turnó helada para estar en pleno verano, pero claro, para Damon en esos momentos todo parecía frío, solamente llevaba puesto una chaqueta y unos pantalones finos de chándal, no iba que digamos muy abrigado para ser más de las una de la madrugada. Edimburgo no se caracterizaba por ser una zona muy calurosa en verano casi se podría decir que es todo lo contrario, por eso la gente, tendía a ir más abrigada a ciertas horas.

Damon iba a coger un buen constipado, pero no le importaba porque sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura delgada y madura de la multitud, ¿por qué había tanta gente en la calle ahí parada? porque Damon había optado por dirigir toda su frustración contra un auto mal aparcado, en cuanto la alarma saltó la multitud del restaurante se asomó, todo el mundo le miraba, pero esos ojos castaños eran los únicos que le importaba.

Era Miranda Gilbert.

Pero eso era exactamente lo de menos, Damon sabía que en la vida nunca había tenido suerte y cruzarse con esa mujer en mitad de la nada era el claro ejemplo que demostraba su teoría, no es que maldijera a los cuatro vientos por coincidir con ella, ella no le conocía para nada, seguramente tendría sus ojos puestos en él por lo mismo que las demás personas allí presentes pero aún así, una parte de él, temió que esa mujer no estuviera viendo a un loco sino a un familiar de Robert.

Una tontería.

Robert y él no compartían la misma sangre. Sin pensarlo sonrió con elegancia a la mujer y desapareció calle abajo, casi se sintió amenazado por lo que aceleró a mitad de su camino temiendo que alguien pudiera seguirlo.

Alcanzó la calle donde se encontraba su apartamento recordando entonces que ahí es donde se encontraba Elena, no quería enfrentarse a ella todavía pero tampoco le quedaba otra que hacerlo.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, no queriendo mirar en dirección al de la chica; repasó los informes que estaba preparando contra Mason, si, podría estar en eso un par de horas más y dormir en la mañana, sería una opción ya que Mason ni se molestaba en enviar misiones patéticas para entretenerlos.

La oscuridad de su cuarto le tranquilizó y le aterrorizó a partes iguales, estaba solo, por primera vez en la vida sentía la soledad de su habitación ni siquiera cuando perdió a Caroline se sintió así.

Obvió encender la luz, no estaba para eso, se deshace de la chaqueta lanzándola a un punto muerto de la habitación y lo mismo hizo con los zapatos, evitando el ruido esta vez no quería tener a Ric comiéndole el tarro ni al idiota de Enzo dando por culo por todos lados, justo cuando iba a lanzarse a la cama y dormir pudo divisar una figura en el umbral de la puerta.

No necesitó saber quien era.

Ni tampoco que quería.

Solo se acercó con todo su autocontrol e intentó impedirle entrar, exactamente lo mismo que hizo ella antes.

\- Damon -le suplicó sujetando la puerta, el chico no estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza pero en verdad quería echarla de allí por lo menos necesitaba unas horas más para calmarse, pero ver en los ojos de su ángel un poco de esperanza le hizo reafimarse en sus decisiones.

Él no se dejaba manejar por niñas.

Cerró con fuerza, le importó una mierda si la chica se hacía daño o no, él ya tenía el corazón roto como para permitir que Elena hurgara más en la herida aún abierta.

\- ¡Damon, por favor! Lo siento…-golpeó la puerta con los nudillos evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, desde que había hablado con Ric no había dejado de pensar lo mal que había actuado con Damon ni siquiera le había hecho ninguna pregunta clara, simplemente había desconfiado de él y basta, ¿por qué debía creer a Enzo sin una explicación previa? ¡Podría haber sido fruto de los celos!

Se sentía como una estúpida por lo que golpeó la puerta con más fuerza aún, sabía que el chico había trabado la puerta, le había escuchado poner algo pesado por lo que se ahorró el intento estúpido de apartar lo que hubiera.

\- Damon por favor...lo lamento mucho, fui una idiota… -sollozó dejándose caer contra la puerta- Confíe en Enzo antes que en ti...lo siento.

"¿Enzo?" Damon se removió, se había quedado sentado pegado a la puerta para evitar que la chica intentara entrar y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, ¿acababa de nombrar a Enzo? ¿¡por qué!?

\- Ni siquiera te conozco Damon y aún así he dejado que te metas en mi corazón, créeme me siento mal por desconfiar pero Ric, el me hizo darme cuenta, lo siento, ábreme, hablemos y después me echas pero…

Las palabras le quemaban la garganta, se le atoraron de tal forma que no era capaz de decir nada conciso o con sentido, sollozó con fuerza, suplicando a la nada que el chico le diera una oportunidad no podía creerse que en menos de unas horas ella estuviera ocupando la misma posición que Damon; se sentía como una mierda en esos momentos, no quería que el vecindario o sus propios amigos la escucharan pero ya no le importaba, solo le bastaba con oír a Damon una última vez.

La puerta se abrió un poco lo suficiente para darle un poco de luz a esa oscuridad que se reflejaba en el corazón de ambos.

\- Damon…-sorbió.

El chico le ofreció una mano para que se levantara, verla destrozada ya era suficiente dolor como para añadirle que estaba tirada a sus pies, eso le hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo; Elena tomó su mano, el mero contacto con su piel les hizo revivir a ambos todas esas noches donde se dormían en los brazos del otro, echaban de menos eso.

Los dos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron juntos en la cama, ninguno dijo nada los primeros minutos esperando que fuera el otro el que empezara con sus reproches.

\- Escuche a Enzo antes que a ti, es mi error -se mordió la lengua con fuerza y miró sus manos unos segundos- Lo siento en verdad, pero necesito.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -la chica le miró a los ojos, Damon tenía la mirada perdida, otra vez hundida en una oscuridad que ni ella tenía acceso- Digo fuera lo que fuera, ¿qué te hizo retractarte?

\- Alaric, nos escuchó y vino…

\- Oh, si, Alaric al rescate -ironizó.

\- ¿No quieres saber que me dijo? -el chico se encogió de hombros, conocía a su amigo sabía que le habría defendido- ¿Ni tampoco lo de Enzo?

Quería saberlo, quería ir y tener un motivo para partirle la cara pero deshecho la idea tan rápido como vino, no quería seguir discutiendo estar con Elena le bastaba para olvidar las últimas horas, ambos necesitaban hablar si, pero no en ese momento, ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Eres mía, solo mía -susurró acercándose a sus labios, la chica tragó saliva ante su cercanía iba a dejarse pero entonces recordó las palabras de Alaric, Damon había sufrido y ella ya estaba cansada de no saber nada.

\- Espera.

El chico retrocedió pero mantuvo el contacto físico enredando sus manos con las de la chica, temía que Elena volviera a romper ese lazo pero mantuvo la esperanza.

\- Damon, tenemos que hablar un poco...no podemos simplemente besarnos y dad por hecho que todo está bien, he desconfiado de ti porque no sé nada, Damon -se soltó de su agarre para abrazarlo pero el chico se lo impidió, no es que no quisiera abrazarla es que estaba tocando un tema que él no quería ver, ya no buscaba sus sentimientos, buscaba algo de su pasado y eso simbolizaba un terreno que él no quería tocar.

\- Elena, será mejor que te vayas, no sé que te habrá hecho desconfiar de mi pero acéptalo, es verdad.

Elena dejó caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa, ¿hablaba en serio? ¿después de todo rehuía buscar la verdad? Tal vez Enzo si tuviera razón después de todo; apartó esas ideas de la cabeza a un segundo plano, más tarde se preocuparía de eso, si era verdad les plantaría cara a todos, no importaba cómo ni cuando pero lo haría.

\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte -se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en la cama- Duermo aquí.

\- No, duermes en tu cuarto -quería sonar apacible pero sonó rudo, la chica ni se inmuta- Elena, no me obligues a tomar medidas.

\- Pues vas a tener que tomarlas porque de aquí, hasta que no hablemos, no me muevo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿y tú?

Bufó, claramente molesto por la situación, no es que prefiera que Elena le esté apartando de por vida ni tampoco que esté ahí, buscando respuestas pero, ¿qué quería entonces? ¿que le odiara o que estuviera a su lado?

\- Damon llevo tragándome mi orgullo desde que llegamos a Edimburgo, estás raro, y mi duda es, si es por mi...o por algo más. ¿Vas a…?

\- Mi familia vive aquí -susurró molesto, mirando en cualquier dirección menos a los ojos de Elena, la chica procesó la información antes siquiera de poder decir o hacer nada- La familia de mi madre quiero decir.

\- Pero, eso es fantástico, ¿no? -dudó al ver la mueca de disgusto del chico- Lo siento, pensé que…

\- Elena nos abandonaron como perros -se mordió las uñas de los dedos como una forma de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en lo que estaba diciendo, le estaba hablando, a alguien ajeno a su mierda, de la verdad, eso le estaba costando horrores- Cuando mi madre se casó con mi papá, su familia la desheredo, decían que el trabajo de mi padre acabaría matándola -rió cínico- Que equivocados estaban...murió él.

\- Oh, Damon -musitó no estuvo segura de si él la había escuchado o no porque continuó hablando sin mirarla sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Cuando mi padre murió mi madre lo pasó muy mal, los primeros años fueron horribles hasta que conoció a...Él -no iba a decirle el nombre ya era bastante trauma todo esto como para añadirle un nombre que seguro la chica recordaría más tarde- Parecía un buen tipo, tenía ocho años y su hijo, Silas, dieciocho, al principio me dieron mala espina, normal, era el hombre de la casa y ahora llegaban "esos".

Damon relató por encima lo que fueron los primeros meses de tener a esos dos hombres rondando su territorio, el principio no fue malo, todo lo contrario trajeron luz y paz a esa casa repleta de oscuridad incluso una sonrisa permanente se instaló en el rostro apacible de Elsa, pero lo peor vino al año, cuando de la noche a la mañana, decidieron consolidar su noviazgo.

Se casaron.

Elena quiso decir que era perfecto pero el rostro de Damon le mostraba algo muy diferente, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a él, tumbándose en su regazo, el chico de forma automática comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la castaña mientras continuaba hablando.

\- La primera vez...fue terrible.

_Damon había pasado ese fin de semana en la casa de Jeremy jugando a la consola y viendo películas de lucha libre junto a un Matt un tanto nervioso-debido a que tenía vacuna a los dos días-en si el fin de semana había sido de lujo pero por casualidades de la vida Jeremy se había puesto muy malito la noche del domingo, y Martín había tenido que llevar a los dos niños a sus respectivas casa._

_Martín era el primo de Jeremy, tenía veinte años por ese entonces, se llevaba muy bien con los pequeños y no tuvo ningún inconveniente en llevarlos a sus casas para no preocupar a los padres, fue Matt al primero que dejaron en el bar de su madre ya que les pillaba más a mano, Damon estaba receloso por volver a casa, ya que se encontraría solo con Silas, pues sus padres iban a pasar el finde en Ibiza o algo así pero no mostró en ningún momento sus problemas no quería preocupar más a Martín, tenía nueve años no era idiota._

_\- Gracias por traerme -al ver sus intenciones de subir la pequeña colina para llegar a la mansión negó con la cabeza- Es mi terreno, sé manejarme._

_Era cierto. Conocía cada trozo como la palma de su mano y aunque todo estuviera oscuro las luces de las farolas iluminaban el camino, se vio tentado de esconderse en la casa del árbol pero viendo lo tarde que era y que Isobel pudo haber llamado a su casa decidió correr hasta el interior, tenía llave por lo que no tendría que molestar al ama de llaves._

_Oh, no había más ama de llaves, ni sirvientes ni nada ya que Robert no quería a nadie ajeno a la casa, una tontería pensó Damon en su momento pero ahora le fastidió bastante, si hubiera alguien como Liz no tendría que molestar._

_Se propuso recuperar a esa mujer pasase lo que pasase._

_Entró a hurtadillas, procurando no hacer más ruido de lo normal, no se oía nada, tampoco era tan tarde e incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que Silas estuviera estudiando con unos amigos lejos de allí._

_Subiendo las escaleras sintió un ruido, miró por todos lados, localizando el despacho, que una vez fue de su padre y ahora era de Robert, una luz se encendió ahí y otro ruido mucho más fuerte resonó en la casa, asustado a la par de curioso bajó unos escalones para poder escuchar mejor y así atreverse a entrar._

" _Eres un hijo de puta…" -era la voz de su madre, si, tenía que ser su madre, ilusionado y al mismo tiempo asustado bajó hasta el piso para poder correr a abrazarla y contarle el lavado estomacal que iban a hacerle a su amigo pero se quedó rígido cuando oyó el grito agudo de su madre._

Ni se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que notó las manos de Elena rodeando su rostro y consolándolo, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible? Tal vez siempre lo fue y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta.

\- Lo lamento mucho Damon -acarició cada sílaba como si se tratara de algo muy frágil, buscó sus ojos, encontrándose con una tormenta en ellos- Damon, cariño.

\- El pasado es pasado…-quiso quitarle importancia, no quería destrozar a Elena con esto, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

\- Damon no -le cortó, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos- No hagas eso, no te encierres en tu burbuja personal, déjame entrar.

\- No podrás salir nunca -bromeó, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- Lena en serio, no hagas eso.

\- ¿Hacer qué? -le preguntó- ¿Cuidarte? ¿Protegerte?

\- No, llegar a mi. No hagas eso, no intentes llegar a mi.

\- ¿Por qué no, Damon? ¿A qué tienes miedo?

\- ¡A perderte Elena! ¡A que me enamore y que te pierda, porque te voy a perder, es cuestión de tiempo! -gimoteó, apartándose de los brazos de la castaña, al estar anonadada por la confesión pudo zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¡No vas a perderme Damon! Ese va a ser tu puto problema -le amenazó.- Vas a tenerme a tu lado, siempre.

\- No existen los…

\- No, existo yo. -cruzó la habitación para lanzarse a sus brazos, unió sus labios unos segundos con los de Damon, el chico no se movió ni correspondió el beso pero se mantuvo ahí, sintiendo ese torrente de emociones que le provocaba estar cerca de su ángel.- Y es más que suficiente.

Damon no lo dudó, se acercó a su boca, capturando sus labios en un beso salvaje, sus manos viajaron hasta su espalda, introduciéndose debajo de la camiseta, la chica jadeó al sentirle, pero no le importó, ahora ya no, llevaba deseando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, le empujó levemente, pegándole a la puerta del cuarto y capturó sus labios, clavando sus uñas en su cabello negro.

\- Eres mía.

Damon acarició su cuerpo con ternura, deleitándose unos segundos más hasta arrancarle de un tirón la camiseta del pijama, sus pechos, totalmente jugosos y perfectos quedaron al descubierto, Damon se lamió los labios con prevención, empujando a la chica hasta su cama.

\- Totalmente mía -susurró capturando un pezón con sus dientes, la chica se retorció de placer y dolor a partes iguales, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse clavó sus manos en su espalda, mientras Damon jugaba con las sensaciones que le provocaba su tacto, tras hartarse de un pezón, capturó el otro no sin dejar cubierto toda la zona de besos húmedos y pequeños mordisquitos.

\- Damon…- jadeó, buscando su boca le besó con fuerza y verdadero deseo, quedó encima de él, bajó las manos con cuidado, introduciéndose dentro de los pantalones del chico, el cual jadeó al sentir las pequeñas manos de Elena sobre su pene, más que erecto por la situación.- Yo…

\- Shh…-le puso un dedo en los labios, y sacó la mano de la chica de sus pantalones para ser él el que se desprendiera de la prenda, no quería asustar a la chica, vale que había pasado más de un mes de lo sucedido en ese bar y que ella confiaba plenamente en él pero no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera- No tenemos porque…

\- ¡Calla! -le ordenó deshaciéndose de la ropa que le quedaba para estar solamente en braguitas- Te quiero a ti y ahora.

Damon se quedó un poco pasmado por la revelación pero no le dio muchas vueltas cuando sintió que la chica de la cual estaba _enamorado_ se estaba entregando completamente a él, como esa noche en las duchas, pero ahora mucho mejor, porque tenía muy claro que la amaba con locura.

Sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza, provocando que la chica enredara sus piernas en su cintura, la besó con pasión, sus lenguas jugaron a esa batalla que solo ellas podían ganar, mientras Elena enredaba sus dedos en el cabello para tirar con más fuerza de Damon.

" Te amo ", pensaron al unísono sin atreverse a decirlo con palabras, se separaron unos segundos, capturando el momento en sus memorias, para Elena, ver a Damon así tan débil y al mismo tiempo tan excitado era algo que provocaba un cosquilleo intenso en su sexo, y en el caso de Damon, la figura desnuda de Elena, con los ojos vidriosos y con esos hermosos labios era lo que él podía denominar como una diosa, la tumbó levemente en la cama y comenzó un recorrido de besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo, recibiendo como respuesta jadeos y gemidos de sus labios, le encantaba saborearla, su piel era hermosa en muchos sentidos pero su sabor, ese sabor que rompía todos sus esquemas era mortal.

Alcanzó su estómago y lo besó con delicadeza, extendiendo sus manos hasta alcanzar sus senos.

\- Damon…-jadeó excitada, tiró de su cabello con la fuerza suficiente para capturar su atención, el chico con una sonrisa perversa corrió hasta sus labios besándolos con pasión- Oh, Damon…

\- Soy tuyo, pero, si no quieres…-susurró contra su piel, lamiendo y mordisqueando por todos lados, la chica se retorcía de placer debajo de sus manos- Solo tienes que decirlo.

\- Damon…

El aludido bajó la cabeza, repartiendo infinidad de besos, rozando con la nariz el bajo vientre de la chica, solo una señal y el pararía no pensaba continuar con esta locura si ella no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Si quiero… -musitó- Te quiero a ti.

Damon no dudó, tras darle un beso pasional rozó con sus dedos la vulva de la chica, comprobando lo húmeda y lo lista que estaba para él, se separó de su boca para introducir su lengua en su sexo, la chica gritó de placer, a ninguno de los dos le importó que alguien pudiera oírles llevaba deseando esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. La castaña clavó las uñas en las sábanas, tiró con fuerza de ellas mientras el chico saboreaba el clítoris de Elena haciéndola rabiar y ver luces de colores por todos lados.

\- D...Damon…

Pasó la lengua por encima de su sexo, para después introducir dos dedos, estaba preparada, las paredes se contraen con la intensidad de las embestidas, estaba lista pero no lo suficiente para Damon, el cual se extendió para capturar un pezón con su boca, para Elena esto no era el paraíso era lo siguiente, estaba a punto de correrse con fuerza cuando notó el miembro de Damon en su entrada, se tensó.

\- Tranquila, shh, calma cariño...nunca te haría daño -esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza mientras se introducía en su interior.

\- Ah…-gritó, fue un grito desgarrador que provocó que la chica clavara con fuerzas las uñas en la espalda de Damon, ambos mantuvieron un ritmo constante mientras Elena se acostumbraba al miembro de Damon.- Uff...Damon…

El chico apretó con fuerza el agarre de las sábanas para no correrse antes que Elena bastante duro estaría siendo para la chica como para que él aumentara el ritmo hasta alcanzar el clímax y la chica se llevara la peor experiencia de su vida, no estaba dispuesto. Murmuró algo inaudible y con toda la fuerza de voluntad introdujo un dedo a la par para rozar y masturbar el clítoris de la chica; lo que Damon no sabía es que Elena estaba en el éxtasis ahora mismo, el dolor inicial había dado paso a un placer inexplicable

\- ¡Damon! -clavó sus uñas con más fuerza, casi podía notar la sangre corriendo por su espalda, el aludido aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Elena repartiendo como pudo diversos besos húmedos, ambos se corrieron con la misma intensidad, alcanzando el clímax con el nombre del otro entre sus labios.

El chico cayó rendido pudo sentir como las manos de Elena se enredaban en su cuerpo, como si estuviera protegiéndolo de algo o de alguien, fue tierno porque en realidad si que le estaba protegiendo, de todos los fantasmas de su pasado.

"Te quiero"

Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en sus mentes pero ambos apartaron esos pensamientos lejos, en un hueco profundo de sus subconscientes.

\- ¿Damon?

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Me aplastas -susurró.

\- Oh, perdona -rió bajito saliendo de su interior y apoyándose en las almohadas, ambos estaban sudados y sentían como el calor del verano hacía mella en ellos con fuerza.

\- No te he dicho que te alejares, ¿eh? -le golpeó acurrucándose en su pecho desnudo- Me gustaba tener ahí -susurró.

\- Sé sincera te gustaba tener mi polla ahí dentro.

\- ¡Bestia! -rió.

\- Es verdad -se volvió para besar con ternura sus labios- He sentido como te corrías…-susurró provocando que el sonrojo se extendiera con más fuerza por todo su rostro- ¿Sabes? El color de tus mejillas refleja el color de tu coño…

\- ¡Damon! -se apartó de él unos centímetros para poder cubrirse con la fina sábana, pero el chico no se lo permitió ya que la tomó de la cintura para tenerla aún más cerca- Tonto.

\- La boba eres tú, no sabes lo hermosa que eres cuando estás así.

\- ¿Desnuda?

\- No, natural...te quiero así todos los días de mi vida -besó su hombro desnudo sin darse cuenta de la intensidad de sus palabras.

La castaña se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazando su torso desnudo, le daba igual que estuvieran pegajosos o sudados ella quería descansar, y a él parecía no importarle porque ambos estaban exactamente donde querían estar.

_Los rayos de sol entraron con fuerza reflejando el cuerpo semidesnudo que dormía aún en la cama, el moreno se removió incómodo al notar la calidez de la mañana, intentó cubrirse con la almohada pero la intensidad de la luz le había desvelado por completo, si se incorporaba para cerrar las ventanas no podría volver a dormir._

_\- ¡Quiero dormir…! -bufó exasperado, tapándose lo máximo posible con las manos estaba a punto de rendirse cuando notó que las cortinas se echaban solas- Gracias… -susurró agradecido pero justo cuando iba a intentar dormir de nuevo sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabello, sonrió pensando en Elena, en la noche tan magnífica que habían vivido juntos, no se arrepentía- Hmmm...te amo…_

_\- Yo también -le apartó los brazos para dejar ver la figura esbelta de su ángel, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con maquillaje ligero y un vestido veraniego de color caramelo, era hermosa no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo, olvidando que tenía sueño se volvió para abrazarla justo cuando notó el vientre abultado- Nuestro bebé también te quiere -acarició su vientre donde ambos notaron una especie de patadita, miles de sensaciones pasaron por la cabeza de Damon, desconcierto, miedo, horror, alegría, ilusión y se quedó esta última, ilusión la sonrisa del chico fue la más sincera que hubiera visto nunca, abrazó a Elena con fuerza depositando miles de besos por todos lados._

_\- Te amo -repitió mientras besaba su cuello y se deshacía de ese vestido tan molesto, quería ver a su bebé y a su mejor, las quería a ambas, cuando bajó se encontró con un vientre plano perfecto, frunció el ceño, y elevó la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Elena, parecía mucho más vieja y tenía el pelo corto un poco rizado._

_\- ¿Damon? -preguntó extrañada acariciando su mejilla derecha- ¿Sucede algo, amor?_

_\- ¡Papá, mamá! -un remolino de cabellos negros entró en la habitación, Damon se quedó estupefacto al verlo, era un niño de unos cinco años de pelo negro y ojos azules- Mamá...papá…¿puedo ir a casa de Jer, hoy?_

_\- Si a papá no le importa… -miró a Elena un momento, su luz estaba ahí abrazando a su yo más pequeño cuando Damon asintió levemente, no tenía muy claro que estaba pasando, cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando sintió que una migraña se instalaba en su cabeza, cuando los abrió se encontró en una sala, una especie de despacho, ¿era el de Mason?_

_\- Lo siento…¿vale? No quería -la voz de su ángel le rompió el alma en mil pedazos, se giró encontrándose a Elena totalmente destrozada en una esquina del despacho, llevaba puesto un traje de gala azul celeste con el pelo recogido en un moño elaborado, era hermosa si pero lo que le mató fue ver el golpe en su ojo derecho y como de su perfecto labio caía un hilo de sangre.- Damon...por favor…_

_¿Damon?_

_Miró por todos lados cruzándose con un espejo, tenía una de las manos doloridas, sus nudillos estaban rojizos, ¿había golpeado a Elena? No, no, retrocedió y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su ángel vioodio, ira y decepción._

_\- Tu me has hecho esto, Damon, tú...eres el monstruo -el chico retrocedió pegándose un buen golpe con la pared, se giró bruscamente descubriendo que no se trataba de la pared sino del cuerpo de su hermanastro Silas junto a Amara, la risa sarcástica de Robert le hizo girar la cabeza hasta Elena, Robert la abrazaba._

_\- ¡Aléjate de ella! -gritó intentando lanzarse sobre él pero los brazos de Amara y Tom se lo impidieron- Apártate, ¡Elena!_

_\- Tu me la has entregado, ¿no es cierto? -acarició sugestivamente su cintura- Ahora es mía...pero tranquilo Damon el único asesino aquí, eres tú._

\- ¡NO! -gritó desgarrándose la garganta con mucha más fuerza, después de gritar sintió como le hervía el cuerpo entero, se giró bruscamente pero Elena no estaba en ninguna parte- No, no, no…¡Elena! ¡Elena! -gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de la cama con torpeza casi no se preocupó por su desnudez, salió de su habitación justo cuando Alaric acompañado de una Elena desesperada subían por las escaleras.

\- ¡Damon! -gritó Ric al ver a su amigo apoyado en el marco de la puerta llorando como un cachorrito, la castaña sin saber muy bien que hacer se adelantó para abrazarlo pero Damon no entraba a razones no sabía qué hacer ni que decir- Tío, es solo una pesadilla, él no está aquí, no ha pasado nada.

\- Hey, estoy aquí contigo -buscó su mirada pero lo único que encontró fue una oscuridad inmensa- Damon cariño…

\- Elena déjale -intentó tirar de ella pero la chica se zafó de su agarre buscando una forma de llegar a él- Cuando se pone así es casi imposible Elena, escúchame -se agachó a su lado.- Ha sido una mala pesadilla.

\- Lo sé, lo que no puede ser es que ese cerdo aún tenga acceso a Damon de esta forma -gimoteó al sentir como el chico temblaba entre sus brazos- Joder, es Damon no debe ser así, el es fuerte...no… -cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro en los cabello azabache de su héroe.

Damon tardó una media hora en confiar en la gente que estaba a su alrededor porque su cabeza no dejaba de mostrale trozos de su pesadilla como si realmente fuera real, justo cuando se separó divisó que su ángel seguía a su lado, incluso se había quedado dormido pero Alaric no, el estaba ahí sentado en el suelo enfrente de la pareja.

\- Hey -saludó a su amigo suavemente- ¿Me ayudas?

\- Gilipollas.

\- Lo lamento.

\- La has asustado.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Te has acostado con ella?

\- Ric.

\- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Vas a decirle la verdad? ¿Te vas a quedar con ella y mandar todo esto a la mierda? -Damon no respondió- Ah, vas a seguir con tu venganza, ¿y ahora qué?

\- No me presiones.

Tomó a la chica en brazos y la depositó en la cama, su teléfono vibró, lo sacó comprobando que se trataba de Katherine.

\- ¿Novedades? -susurró.

\- No, solo venía a avisarte de que tenéis a Miranda Gilbert dando vueltas por la zona residencial, que Elena no salga si queremos seguir con la misión para parar a Mason sino dejad que se vaya.-

\- Gracias.

No pensaba darle más explicaciones colgó y se dirigió al vestidor, Alaric lo siguió de cerca viendo como su amigo se vestía y cogía las llaves de la moto.

\- ¿A dónde vas con eso?

\- A dar una vuelta.

\- Damon.

Pero no entró en razones salió con la moto sin ninguna dirección ni tampoco con nada claro aún, solo quería despejarse y era posible averiguar porque esa mujer le rompió el corazón a Robert, no es que le echara las culpas de nada pero tenía la necesidad de hablar, estacionó en una esquina al darse cuenta de la tontería que estaba pensando, ¿cómo iba a hablar con ella? Ni siquiera sabía quien era como para que le escuchara.

\- Tu.

Se giró bruscamente encontrándose con la figura de Miranda Gilbert, llevaba el pelo recogido con unos ganchillos, un maquillaje ligero y ropa de calle nada parecido a la ropa que llevó la noche anterior.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? -bromeó Damon para quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Tenemos a mi hija en común.

Damon dudó unos segundos sabía que no estaba rodeado había asegurado el perímetro mientras venía, tampoco estaba tan cerca de la casa, estaba seguro pero aún así dudó en contestar.

\- ¿A cuál de ellas? ¿Al angelito o a la zorra? -bromeó pero por el rostro de Miranda se arrepintió nada más decirlo- Es usted la que no sabe quien soy. Soy ese pobre niño que vivió un infierno a manos de...Robert…

No hizo falta decir un apellido ni nada más para que Miranda supiera de quien estaba hablando, nunca pensó que volvería a oír ese nombre nunca más, pero ahí estaba, ese chiquillo con el alma destrozada nombrándole a ese hijo de puta.

La vida era cruel.

* * *

_Hasta aquí un nuevo episodio, he tardado más en actualizar porque he estado ocupada (muchos exámenes y demás) también porque he estado, junto a BlueShadowAR y lunaibeliveinmagic escribiendo una historia que encontraréis en nuestros perfiles, como sea, he estado bastante desconectada pero en una semana o así empiezo a compensar y a escribir más tanto en Calle Bourbon como en SCOM, os lo prometo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el episodio? Casi no he tenido tiempo de leer vuestros comentarios por lo que no sé si alguien acertó con los spoilers, pido disculpas si alguien lo hizo y no le envié avance. De verdad con todo estoy a full, casi no respiro, es lo que tiene estar en el último curso antes de empezar la universidad. _

_A ver si sobrevivo._

_Hoy no me voy a parar a dejar spoilers porque tendría que revisar el siguiente episodio y aún no lo he hecho, lo único que puedo decir es que esta semana tendréis actualización de Calle Bourbon y espero que también de SCOM._

_Espero vuestros reviews._


	29. La Verdad Siempre Sale a la Luz

_Siento la tardanza. Felices Fiestas._

* * *

_**29: La Verdad Siempre Sale a la Luz.**_

Miranda miraba fijamente al chico que tenía justo enfrente apoyado en su moto, no podía dar crédito a lo que el chico le sugería, no podía estar hablando de la misma persona, podría haber cientos de personas que tuvieran el mismo nombre, era solo coincidencia, ¿cierto?

No claro que no podía ser casualidad, el chico le estaba echando en cara toda esa parafernalia, no podía ser simplemente una coincidencia; se pasó una mano por el cabello, sintiendo como el calor de Agosto hacía mella en ella con demasiada fuerza, su pasado estaba resurgiendo de la nada y golpeando con fuerza una vez más, ¿cuánto hacía que no escuchaba ese nombre? Mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso demasiado.

Quería irse, en serio se replanteó salir corriendo y negar haber conocido a ese chico en su vida pero entonces no sólo sería una cobarde, habían pasado veinticinco años, ella ya no era una cría como en esa época, huir era una locura, pero su hija la necesitaba, si ese hombre estaba en medio significaba que la cosa era más compleja aún, si una vez le tuvo miedo a la gente que casi mató a su familia ahora estaba más que asustada.

No iba a irse hasta descubrir la verdad.

\- ¿No va a decir nada? -dijo dolido- Tengo prisa.

Miranda lo miró un momento, el chico no podía tener más de treinta, si es que llegaba a esa edad, tenía rasgos de crío aún, pero su mirada era oscura y cansada como si llevara años viviendo una mierda, ¿cómo un chico como él podía reflejar todo eso?

\- Dime que no hablas del mismo… -negó al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba con esas dudas, claro que hablaban de la misma persona- Hace años, muchísimos que no sé de él…

\- Yo hace diez años que no tenía noticias suyas -ironizó- Me metí en infinidad de líos para librarme de ese abusador, ¿sabe?

\- Oh, cuando le conocí era un poco...controlador...era mi profesor en la universidad, uno de prácticas o algo así, me gustaba y mucho pero yo…

\- ¿Qué edad tenía?

\- Él 35, un poco viejo teniendo en cuenta que yo empezaba la universidad pero Robert se cuidaba muy bien, hablaba hermoso, y acabas enamorada aunque no quisieras, hasta que me di cuenta, era un controlador sobreprotector y como me mudé tuve la oportunidad de dejarle, poco tiempo después me enteré que tenía un hijo…

\- Silas.

\- No, Tom, Tom Avery.

\- Encima… -rió irónico, también les había engañado en todo, incluso en el apellido.

\- Robert tuvo un percance en la universidad, me enteré después, abusó de una niña, no quise creerlo pero ahora…¿qué hizo ese desgraciado?

\- Me destrozó la vida, y mató a mi madre y a otra mujer más, y lo peor -sonrió- Es que quiso tacharme de loco suicida, un trastornado mental, ¿sabe?

\- Oh, no sabes cuanto lo siento -se lamentó, en verdad odiaba escuchar eso, ¿cómo una persona puede tratar así a un niño?

\- Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, trató a mi madre como una basura cuando se casaron como si esperar tener todo ese control, nunca supe que buscaba hasta ahora -miró fijamente a Miranda- Venganza, busca venganza.

\- ¿Contra mi? -se señala así misma no creyéndose una palabra- ¿¡Que!? No.

\- Si, se ve que tu destrozaste su corazón -escupió cada palabra como puro veneno- Estaba enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Y va a por mis hijas…? -sentía que se ahogaba en ese momento.

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Que Amara es la amante de Tom y la coordinadora de todo esto -sonrió asqueado- Quiere recuperar a su hermana y su herencia, dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- Y Robert me arrebata lo que más quiero al mismo tiempo -se abrazó a sí misma queriendo sentir los brazos de Grayson sobre su cuerpo- Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que llevarme hasta mi hija…por favor, no le hagas esto.

\- ¿Por qué debería ayudaros? -preguntó cansado, quería ayudar, llevarla hasta su hija y que desaparecieran pero entonces él no podría dormir sin recordar todo lo que hizo Robert y lo que puede hacer si le deja vivo, no, tiene que matarlo primero, Elena tendrá su oportunidad de vivir pero después de esto.

\- No sé, tal vez para evitar que mi hija sufra lo mismo que sufriste tú.

\- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo pasé! -estalló incorporándose- ¡Mató mi alma poco a poco, quitándome todas y cada una de mis esperanzas! ¡Dejándome solo! ¡Joder! ¡Creí que tenía razón, que estaba loco y necesitaba ayuda! ¡Ese hijo de puta me ha destruído y pienso hacer lo mismo! Elena es la cuerda que necesito.

\- No, no, no...no vas a meter a mi hija en esto -gimoteó, se sintió una estúpida por parecer tan débil delante de ese chico pero es que no pensaba permitirle utilizar a su hija.

\- Ahora soy yo el que lo lamenta, de veras, lo siento mucho -intentó tomar la moto pero la mano de Miranda se aferró con fuerza en su muñeca tirando incluso de él, el chico se vio tentando en empujarla pero lo pensó mejor, porque si se fijaba un poco podía ver a una Elena mucho más madura en ella.- Suélteme ahora.

\- Te he visto.

\- ¿Y? Búsqueme si quiere -rodó los ojos, le daba igual que se quedara con su rostro Mason no permitiría que todo saliera a la luz por un mierda descuido.

\- No me refiero a eso, sino que te he visto _con_...ella… -sacó unos papeles doblados y arrugados, le dio la vuelta para mostrárselo, eran fotos- Al principio no me llamaste la atención pero si me fijaba bien, ella siempre estaba a tu lado o tú al suyo..no me creo que no te importe -se limpió las lágrimas con furia mientras que el chico observaba con detalle las fotos, la mayoría eran de París pero había unas cuantas de esa misma plaza donde se encontraban, las pasó con sumo cuidado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía fotos suyas o de sus amigos y verse ahí, sonriendo era...casi mágico.

\- Me importa, su hija me importa pero cada vez que la miro veo que en parte es su culpa que yo tuviera que aguantar ese trauma, si usted no le hubiera dejado…

\- No te creo, si así fuera no mirarías a mi hija así.

\- ¿Qué quiere? -le cuestionó- ¿Que pierda mi oportunidad de hacerle pagar a ese malnacido por usted y su hija? No me haga reír.

\- Pero…

Damon no entró en razones cogió la moto y arrancó con fuerza desapareciendo en la carretera, Miranda no se movió de su sitio porque su mente estaba a miles y miles de kilómetros.

_Miranda salió de su habitación con solo una camisa blanca, las niñas se habían dormido hacía una hora y la chica no estaba dispuesta a perder su oportunidad de paz, no iba a desperdiciarla, por eso corrió escaleras abajo. _

_Con el nacimiento de las niñas, Miranda y Grayson no habían tenido oportunidad de consumar su amor, siempre había un momento donde uno de los dos, o bien estaba muy ocupado o estaba cansado, y ahora, que habían optado por pasar unos días en la Casa del Lago de la madre de Grayson, no pensaban desperdiciar ni un minuto a solas; es como si la casa tuvieran una esencia especial, hacía que cualquier se sintiera agusto en ella, incluso se estaban replanteando quedarse un tiempo más, era increíble que las gemelas estuvieran durmiendo sin protestar cuando lo natural sería que mientras una dormía la otra llorara._

_Alcanzó el despacho donde Grayson hablaba por teléfono, cuando Miranda se asomó vistiendo solo una camisa y le hizo señas, Grayson supo que no había nada más importante que lo que su mujer necesitara, despidiéndose de su hermano cortó la llamada, se cruzó de brazos invitando a su dulce esposa que recorriera la distancia que los separaba, así hizo, con paso elegante Miranda alcanzó el escritorio, sentándose a horcajadas en él._

_\- Te amo bebe. -susurró Grayson devorándola con la mirada._

_\- Yo te amo más -se acercó despacio rozando levemente sus labios sobre los suyos cuando oyeron el sonido más delicioso del mundo, un berrinche, una de sus nenas se había despertado, Grayson masculló algo inaudible mientras se levantaba ya que era su turno- Espera…_

_\- ¿Qué? -Miranda se levantó abrazándose fuertemente a su marido para poder acceder a sus labios, se besaron con pasión- Tengo que ir cariño…_

_\- Ya, te toca a ti, tráela aquí._

_\- ¿Segura?_

_\- Si, le vendrá bien el aire fresco._

_Grayson subió las escaleras de dos en dos, alcanzó el cuarto de las niñas en un tiempo récord, como se imaginó sólo una de ellas estaba despierta y si no se daba prisa la otra despertaría enseguida, con cuidado atravesó la habitación, había dos cunas en sincronía, una azul celeste y otra verde limón, la niña que lloraba se encontraba en la última, la tomó entre sus brazos, comprobando que todo estuviera bien._

_\- Ya pasó Amy, vamos anda… -salió del cuarto con la niña en brazos tarareando una melodía dulce, bajó las escaleras, la puerta del salón estaba abierta, por lo tanto Miranda estaría en el jardín, sin pensarlo Grayson con la niña mucho más tranquila salió afuera.- Está más calmada, Amy es toda una campeona._

_\- Normalmente es Lena la que se tranquila tan rápido -se extrañó soltando su vaso de agua en la mesita- Anda, dámela, quiero darle un beso._

_Elena y Amara eran físicamente iguales, por lo tanto a los padres les costaba bastante diferenciarlas, por eso el tema del color de la ropa, de las cunas e incluso de los peinados, pero, las niñas aún siendo muy pequeñas tenían sus propias diferencias, mientras que Elena era más calmada, Amara era un torbellino de energía; Elena siempre era la primera en llorar, berrear...etc, mientras que Amara siempre la imitaba, por lo que cuando Miranda cogió a su niña en brazos y vió el pijama azul se dio cuenta que se trataba de Elena, no le dio mucha importancia al principio por lo que la abrazó y la meció dulcemente._

Miranda respiró hondo antes de sacar su teléfono móvil, tenía que hablar con Grayson y contarle sobre sus últimos avances, iba a ser duro, porque por primera vez se sentía culpable de lo sucedido hace dieciocho años.

Alaric comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón como un poseso, Elena le había echado en cara varias veces el tema de la misión, y él ni siquiera ha sabido responderle con tranquilidad, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿qué era verdad? ¿qué Damon quiere venderla? Se pasó una mano por el cabello, un gesto que hacía habitualmente, ya se había encontrado en muchas ocasiones cabello entre los dedos o las uñas, de los nervios se iba quedando cada vez más calvo. Bufó cuando oyó las escaleras, Elena se había despertado y por la cara que traía no era buena señal, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dibujó una falsa sonrisa.

Resultó muy obvia.

La mirada taciturna de Elena dio paso a una mirada dura y fría pero al segundo se dio cuenta que no iba dirigida a él sino a la persona que acababa de venir de la calle, se giró de forma automática encontrándose con Damon, estaba en medio, si, y encima en medio de una pareja un tanto peculiar que necesitaba más de una conversación acalorada, sin querer meter más pulla retrocedió hasta un lateral dejándose caer en una silla. Iba a ser divertido.

Vale no.

Cruzada de brazos esperó pacientemente a que Damon diera el primer paso pero se estaba cansando de esperar a que el chico actuara, porque ahí seguía con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y sin dar ni una puta señal.

\- Buenos días a todos -sonrió falsamente Damon, soltando por fin el pomo y lanzando el casco encima del sofá- ¿No se desayuna en esta casa?

\- Son las dos de la tarde, Damon -escupió las palabras como dagas a una diana- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- ¿Es que ahora eres mi madre? -bufó exasperado, la castaña abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante, ¿acababa de hacer una broma con el tema de su madre? ¿ese tema tan frágil del que hablaron a noche, donde el mismo subnormal lloró? No, esto no era gracioso, dio un paso al frente entrando completamente en el salón.

\- No, no soy tu madre, soy… -se calló y respiró hondo- Eso quiero saber, ¿qué soy? Porque esa era la pregunta del otro día, ¿qué soy para ti?

\- No tiene sentido Elena. -le cortó agotado, acababa de discutir con su madre no es como si quisiera repetir la experiencia con la hija, no sería gracioso, pero al ver que la ira no desaparecía lo pensó mejor- La persona más importante en mi vida, la persona después de mi madre que es capaz de amarme por encima de cualquier cosa, la primera persona en el mundo que me hace sentir como una mierda, la única capaz de sacar lo peor...y lo mejor de mi. Me haces ser mejor persona Elena.

\- ¿En serio? -dio varios pasos hasta quedar enfrente de Damon, el chico la miró suspicaz, como si le sorprendiera la reacción de recelo de Elena- Porque si es así, si soy tan importante para ti, ¿por qué vas a venderme?

\- ¿Venderte? -repitió tragando saliva de forma ruidosa- ¿De dónde has…?

\- Solo responde, porque ya deberías haberte reído y haberme dicho, "¿eres boba, angelito?" pero no, simplemente me estás preguntando quien me lo ha sugerido -se mordió el labio con fuerza, queriendo impedir que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, el chico rompió las distancias acunando su rostro con ternura.

\- Eres lo más importante para mi, soy tuyo. -susurró contra sus labios- Y tu mía, de nadie más.

\- Gracias. -sorbió abrazándose a su cuello, Alaric le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Damon pero este la esquiva ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la castaña, ambos así, sumergidos en su propia burbuja no notaron la intervención de Enzo, que comenzó a aplaudir nada más verlo, la castaña se separó bruscamente pero mantuvo el contacto, entrelazando su mano con la de Damon.

Enzo bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, Elena no entendía porqué, pero sintió que algo iba mal, que Enzo iba a estropear sus miedos de nuevo.

\- Que inocente que eres, Elenita -rió, Damon gruñó en respuesta poniéndose delante de su ángel de forma protectora- Si, evita cuánto quieras, yo ya me harté.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Enzo! -escupió Damon, la chica se agarró a su brazo para poder calmarle.

\- Vale ya -susurró.- Enzo…

\- No, Elena, no -alzó la mano para que se quedara donde estaba.- Solo dime una cosa, ¿por qué él y no yo?

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo debido a la tensión acumulada, Damon odiaba esto de veras, no le gustaba que nadie pusiera a Elena entre la espada y la pared no de esta forma, dando un paso al frente y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa se enfrentó a su amigo.

\- ¿Te has acostado conmigo, Enzo? Si no, lo sabrías -bromeó de mala gana, Enzo soltó una carcajada.

\- Ya te dije en su momento que no eras mi tipo, y sigues sin serlo. -rodó los ojos con evidente enfado por su parte- ¿Y bien, Elena?

\- Lo siento Enzo -se zafó del brazo de Damon para acercarse a su amigo incluso podía notar la mirada del ojiazul en su espalda, perforando su cuerpo- Pero eres mi amigo...y ya está.

\- Vale, lo reconozco -se encogió de hombros- Eres capaz de tener a cualquier mujer, es la segunda mujer que amo después de Maggie y me la arrebatas.

\- Aquí nadie ha hecho eso -intervino Ric antes de que la situación tocase terreno resbaladizo- Enzo no vayas por ahí.

\- ¿Y por donde quieres que vaya, eh? -se quejó lanzando una mirada a su amigo- Porque no parece que Damon sea sincero con Elena, ¿qué sabes de él, morena?

La chica entrecerró los ojos unos segundos intentando averiguar que quería averiguar su amigo con toda esta historia, ella no se veía con las fuerzas de pelear a ciegas necesitaba saber toda la verdad, con pasos firmes se giró para tener la mirada entre sus dos amigos, esperando que así no se perdiera ni un solo detalle.

\- Lo suficiente, mucho más de lo que crees -dijo tranquila pero manteniendo el contacto visual con ambos.

Enzo asintió con una sonrisita de superioridad miró a Damon una vez, la pregunta iba para Elena pero quería ver la reacción de su amigo.

\- ¿Y le has preguntado por "su misión" con Mason?

\- Enzo -le amenazó Damon levantando un dedo, esa reacción fue suficiente para Elena, que no necesitó un cartel de neón con la respuesta, sin pensarlo se adelantó interponiéndose entre los dos chicos su mirada era fría pero sus ojos reflejaban el mar de emociones- Elena…

\- No, Damon, nada de Elena, dime, ¿es verdad? -le enfrentó dando un paso al frente, provocando que el chico retrocediera- Sé sincero por una vez, ¿soy parte de la misión? ¿soy _la misión_?

La castaña sabía mucho más que eso, Damon lo supo en ese momento, en esos ojos café que hacía una horas le habían adorado e incluso anhelado ahora le fulminaban buscando en cada recoveco la respuesta a sus mayores temores, ¿por qué este interrogatorio si ella sabía la verdad?

Le pareció una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Si, eres parte de la misión, toda la misión para ser más claros -sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida como si en vez de estar traicionando a la mujer que amaba estuviera dando las noticias del tiempo, pero la castaña no se inmuta porque no era eso lo que ella buscaba.

\- ¿Qué soy en la misión?

\- El objeto de intercambio, vales millones nena -sonrió cínico, y esa sonrisa hubiera permanecido en su rostro sino fuera porque Elena le cruzó la cara con la mano, la hostia resonó en toda la habitación y Damon sin pensarlo la fulminó con la mirada, era la segunda vez que le golpeaba y salía de rositas- No habrá una tercera.

\- Pégame prefiero eso a ser una puta esclava, ¡hijo de…! -se calló al recordar lo que Damon le contó anoche, el chico al ver el problema prefirió que olvidara eso y que dijera todo lo que tuviera en mente porque si, iba a venderla con todas las palabras y le contaría la parte que se estaba callando pero es que no quería arriesgarse con Enzo delante.- Eres... despreciable… ¿por qué? Dame una explicación.

Damon avanzó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la castaña podía sentir su respiración, todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, se atrevió a devorarla con la mirada para después acercarse a su oído.

\- Eres mía… -no le dejó terminar, no le dejó decir "eres mía y te sacaré de esta" porque la castaña reaccionó asqueada, sintiéndose mucho peor de lo que una vez creyó poder sentirse, porque había sido traicionada por la única persona que confiaba, lo apartó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos retrocedió alejándose tanto de Enzo como de Damon- ¿Lena…?

\- No te acerques, ¿vale? Necesito un segundo…

Comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras pero para Damon ese _necesito tiempo_ significaba mucho más que para cualquiera, la chica estaba asustada y ni siquiera podía explicarle las razones de su decisión al estar delante Enzo, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella, Enzo quiso pararle pero Alaric le frenó, ya había sembrado la semilla de la incertidumbre, no era plan tampoco de hacerla crecer tan rápido.

El chico subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y alcanzó a Elena en mitad del pasillo, justo cuando iba a hablar comprobó con sus propios ojos lo mal que estaba la chica, estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban rojizos y desde esa distancia podía comprobar lo destrozada que estaba.

\- Elena… -susurró acercándose con cuidado- Escúchame solo un segundo…

\- No quiero Damon ya te he escuchado bastante -gruñó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga- Vete por favor…

\- Lo hago por venganza -dijo apresudaramente, la chica se quedó quieta unos segundos más.

\- ¿Qué te he hecho, Damon? -quería entenderle, buscarle sentido a toda esa mierda pero le estaba resultando demasiado difícil quería salir corriendo y no mirar atrás pero una parte de ella, la parte masoquista que creía aún en el ojiazul esperaba una respuesta convincente.

\- No me has hecho nada - "has hecho todo por mi, Elena" -tu no, sino Mason... lo hago para vengarme, te sacaré de esta solo necesito…

\- ¿¡Que me deje vender!? -alucina, agarró el pomo de la puerta para entrar corriendo- Ni de coña Damon.

\- Elena, confía en mi…

\- Confiaba en ti, ahora ya no -negó triste, y sin querer estar un segundo más a su lado se encerró en su cuarto.

Elena había estado a punto de derrumbarse delante de él, de su captor, porque ahora si podía decirlo con certeza, Damon era su captor, su secuestrador, iba a venderla a Mason o a algún conocido solo por venganza, ella solamente era un medio para un fin, ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? Y peor aún, ¿cómo era posible que aún se sintiera mal por Damon? Él la había utilizado, la había vendido como un trozo de carne, sin pensarlo se levantó de golpe y se asomó a la ventana, no había mucha altura podía arriesgarse y después buscar una forma de llamar a sus padres, tal vez perdiera a Damon pero ella no iba a perder su dignidad.

Mientras intentaba bajar su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, Damon la ha salvado en mucho sentidos, desde las manos de esos violadores como de las manos de Mason y ahora, así sin más, después de haberse arriesgado tanto la iba a vender como una mercancía, ¿por qué tanto empeño?

Alcanzó el suelo sin matarse, comprobando que nadie la había escuchado y sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, no iba a aguantar ni una explicación más ni mucho menos que sus amigos la acorrolaran, no estaba dispuesta, contra más corría menos se creía que Damon, la persona más importante en su vida la hubiese vendido de esa forma, esos meses donde ambos habían discutido y vivido las mejores experiencias -por lo menos en su caso- donde habían sido ellos solos, no, no creía que de verdad todo eso hubiera sido una mentira, ¡¿y todo lo que pasó anoche?! ¿todo era mentira? ¿sus lágrimas? ¿sus besos? ¿sus caricias?

Le había entregado su corazón en bandeja y aunque no le hubiera dicho lo que sentía en palabras ella sentía que había perdido su propia alma, cruzó la calle con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas cuando un auto negro estacionó a su lado.

Las puertas se abrieron desvelando la figura de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pelo canoso y ojos verdes, hubo algo en su mirada que dejó paralizada a Elena, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a caminar en otra dirección.

\- Espera Elena…

No escuchó más nada, porque algo tapó sus ojos y su boca, intentó gritar pero era imposible estaba paralizada.

* * *

¡Tachan!

No me maten es lo único que les pido. He intentado ser buena pero a partir de aquí todo es cuesta abajo, siento que va a ser duro y divertido a partes iguales y aunque escribí la historia hace tiempo tengo las cosas muy recientes (ya sabéis que me gusta revisar lo que escribo) por lo que intentaré haceros pasar este trago con calma. Tampoco es que Elena haya sido secuestrada *huyendo a toda prisa antes de que me maten* simplemente... era hora de que conociera a... una persona. Sorry.

¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, lecturas y demás!

**Si queréi**s que mañana mismo o pasado **actualice tenéis que alcanzar** los 242 reviews, es decir, **diez reviews más** para tener el siguiente más rápido.

A cambio os dejo una serie de spoilers.

**Tres mentiras Una Verdad.**

1: Damon habla con la familia de su madre.

2: Elena se reencuentra con sus padres. No fue un secuestro.

3: Amara tiene su propia venganza en mente.

4: Reencuentro entre Robert, Damon y Elena.

5: Pelea Delena.

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente episodio? ¿quién es el hombre que atrapa a Elena? La recta final está aquí, poco a poco veréis como todo sale a la luz. O no.

Besos


	30. Lectores Enredados (Aviso Plagio)

Hola a todos mis seguidores, siento molestaros en navidad pero he tenido un inconveniente, la historia **"Por ti, lo que sea" ha sido plagiada**, por eso dejo este aviso, porque necesito ayuda para frenar el plagio, como sé que el enlace no va a salir ya que fanfiction no permite publicarlos os dejo el nombre de usuario, simplemente tenéis que buscarla en wattpad, estoy intentando solucionar el problema, al igual que yo varias autoras más, como Folk23.

Aquí os dejo el nombre de usuario de la chica que me está plagiando "CopitaLovee", tenéis que buscarla en wattpad, si tenéis cuenta allí para mi sería muy importante que dejarais constancia por comentarios y demás en el perfil de esta chica, si no es molestia claro está.

También ha plagiado a YGarcia, Delena Is Real y Folk23, hasta que no se solucione no subiré ninguna actualización de mis historias.

Disculpen las molestias.


	31. El Rapto

_¡Siento la tardanza! Hago un breve paréntesis para agradecer a aquellas personas que ayudaron para acabar con el tema del plagio. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Este episodio es para vosotros._

* * *

_**30: El Rapto**_

Damon miró las paredes de su habitación, buscando en ellas algún defecto con el que entretenerse, ya fuese una grieta o una mancha extraña, en realidad no le importaba mucho donde centrarse con tal de no pensar en los acontecimientos anteriores, había perdido a Elena con solo unas palabras, meses y meses de convivir juntos, de unirse tirados a la basura por culpa de unas palabras mal dichas y de su estúpida venganza, se removió incómodo, incluso su cama estaba en su contra.

Se incorporó hasta apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, miró por todos lados, podía ver su figura en cualquier parte, sonriendo en la puerta del baño, riendo a su lado, bromeando, enfadada, podía verla de cualquier forma en cualquier parte de ese cuarto y eso se estaba volviendo un pequeño infierno, agarró la almohada y hundió la cabeza en ella.

Muy gracioso, pensó, incluso ahí podía notar su olor, no había cambiado ni una sábana por lo tanto era natural notar el olor corporal de la chica en cualquier parte, podría perfectamente ir a hablar con ella, decirle lo de su padrastro y pedirle tiempo pero entonces haría las cosas bien.

Alaric entró en la habitación con una exhalación sacando a Damon de todos sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué cojones crees que haces? -se quejó Damon lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza para después arrepentirse por más estúpido que sonara quería el olor de Elena solo para él.

\- No, ¿qué crees que haces tú? Animal -le devolvió el cojín- ¿No vas a hablar con Elena?

\- No, ella me ha dejado perfectamente claro que no quiere saber de mí -se recostó jugando con la sábana- Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra.

\- Tu eres idiota, ¿en serio vas a dejar esto así? ¿No vas a ir a hablar con ella? Damon sé que estás enamorado, no permitas que Robert te arrebate esto de nuevo.

Ladeó el rostro tenía en la punta de la lengua una respuesta graciosa, algo evasivo para apartar la verdad a un lado pero al mirar a los ojos a su amigo supo que era una estupidez ponerse la barrera ahora que su corazón estaba a la vista de todo el mundo, incluso el mismo Mason lo sabría ya, él era el estúpido que se negaba a aceptarlo.

A regañadientes salió de la cama y sin querer mirar la sonrisita de su amigo salió dispuesto a ir a hablar con Elena, a afrontar la verdad aunque su corazón saliera dañado.

\- Elena -llamó a la puerta con delicadeza tampoco quería que saltara a la defensiva- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La chica no respondió ni hizo nada al respecto, era natural, eso Damon lo tenía claro por lo que no intentó entrar a la fuerza.

\- Nena, lo lamento, todo esto lo estoy haciendo por venganza, al principio no era así, una misión más, tampoco te conocía tanto -se apoyó en la puerta esperando que la chica estuviera escuchando- Pero al ritmo que pasaba el tiempo era cada vez peor, estabas entrando en mi corazón, poco a poco, rompiendo todas mis barreras, hay veces que pienso que desde el primer día estás en mi corazón…

Agarró el pomo y lo apretó con fuerza quería entrar, agarrar a la castaña y estrellarla contra la cama y no soltarla jamás pero eso sólo empeorará las cosas aún más, suspiró resignado.

\- Robert está de lado de Amara, son las personas que quieren atraparte para vengarse, y conseguir la herencia yo quiero pararles, Elena te salvaré por favor…

Esperó unos segundos más pero Elena no dio ni una señal, cansado de ser el bueno de la película abrió la puerta de un golpe seco, el cuarto estaba totalmente vacío, y eso explicaría porque no daba señales, se dirigió al baño con el corazón en un puño, lo atravesó, tampoco había rastro de Elena.

Había huido.

Sin pensarlo corrió escaleras abajo, sus amigos intentaron pararlo para saber qué le pasaba pero Damon no estaba para nadie, agarró las llaves de uno de los autos y salió corriendo, no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar Elena pero sabía muy bien que sola y andando no podía ir muy lejos, pero, ¿y si había llamado a sus padres? Miranda sabía sus verdaderas intenciones no habría perdido ni un segundo en rescatarla y desaparecer, ¿es que solo él se daba cuenta que huir no era la respuesta?

Se había pasado toda la vida huyendo ¿y de qué le había servido? Su padrastro le había encontrado, una vez más, y le tenía cogido por los huevos, no tenía escapatoria, siempre le encontraría por eso había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda, entregarle a Elena y después matarlo con sus propias manos pero antes consiguiendo una confesión, utilizar a Elena como la presa no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso pero era necesario para calmar a sus demonios, no iba a parar hasta matar a ese asesino.

Caminó sin rumbo, ya que había decidido que lo mejor era ir a pie, pero después de diez minutos ya estaba agotado, no porque no pudiera aguantar el ritmo es que llevaba unos días que no descansaba bien, esas últimas semanas en Edimburgo habían sido mortales, sus pesadillas le atacaban a todas horas recordándole una vez más que estaba solo.

_Elena leía tumbada en su cama, para Damon tenerla ahí a su lado era una pequeña bendición, las noches eran terribles desde que estaban allí pero despertarse a su lado era un bálsamo para sus demonios, todo valía la pena si cada día se despertaba con esos ojos café a su lado, la castaña alzó la vista, Damon se notó descubierto, había estado observándola embobado, la chica le sonrió de vuelta soltando el libro en la mesita._

_\- Me pones nerviosa -susurró._

_\- Te pongo y punto -ronroneó._

_\- Oh, qué capullo -rodó los ojos mientras peleaba con las sábanas para poder acercarse a él- ¿Y los demás?_

_\- Alaric se ha echado una siesta y de Enzo...desaparecido como otras veces -frunció el ceño, odiaba no saber dónde iban sus amigos pero teniendo en cuenta que mantenían esa relación supuestamente en secreto no es como si pudiera quejarse en realidad._

_\- Estamos solos._

_\- Si, lo estamos angelito._

_Durante unos minutos permanecieron así, callados y observándose. Elena se mordió el labio, odiaba sentirse así, tan frágil y descubierta cuando Damon posaba su intensa mirada en ella, pero no era como si pudiera rendirse a sus encantos, no, ella no era una sumisa, era una luchadora, y pensaba demostrarselo, acortó las distancias, tropezando en el último minuto con un trozo de sábana._

_\- Mierda -se quitó la sábana mientras Damon se reía de ella.- No te rías de mi…_

_\- Eres adorable -se acercó a ella para ayudarla- Pero al mismo tiempo eres explosiva, me vuelves loco, Elena._

_La chica enredó sus manos en su cuello, Damon alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de la castaña, le dio un tierno beso en los labios._

_\- Tu si que me vuelves loco, Damon. -el chico soltó una carcajada.- ¡Pero bueno…!_

_\- No me río de ti, lo prometo -se tapó la boca intentando impedir que la risa pudiera con su autocontrol pero era imposible, cansada de ser el centro de atención se deshizo del agarre del chico para alejarse lo máximo posible._

_Damon, que no quería perder ese momento se acercó a ella con cuidado manteniendo las manos en el alto y prometiéndole que no volvería a reírse, Elena no muy convencida se acercó hasta él pero en cuanto iba a tomarle de la mano para poder ver una peli juntos o hacer algo el chico soltó una carcajada, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva._

_\- ¡Idiota! -le empujó contra la cama, pero Damon no podía parar de reír, no se reía de ella, estaba seguro de eso pero tampoco entendía porque le venían esos ataques de risa, la castaña siguió golpeándole, hasta que Damon, más relajado la agarró de las manos con fuerza- Suéltame ahora…_

_\- Nope, te toca reírte…_

_\- ¿Qué…?_

_No le dio tiempo a procesar la información porque Damon comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, durante unos minutos las risas de ambos inundaron la casa y aunque creían que nadie más podía oírles Alaric estaba muy pendiente de sus reacciones, pero por lo menos, en un rato ambos fueron Damon y Elena, una pareja como cualquier otra, olvidando completamente el mundo donde vivían._

El sonido de un claxon hizo que Damon saliera de sus recuerdos con la misma fuerza que como si le hubieran golpeado, le habían enseñado en infinidad de ocasiones como salir de un aprieto pero la risa y la sonrisa de Elena seguían presentes, como si la castaña estuviera ahí, enfrente de él con los brazos abiertos en vez de ser un coche apunto de matarle, se quedó ahí y cerró los ojos, el impacto de la situación lo dejó más bloqueado aún cuando el coche frenó unos segundos antes de golpearle.

\- ¡Usted está mal de la cabeza! -el acento italiano le desconcertó aún más, con el sueño aún golpeándolo con fuerza y la falta de dormir, solo pudo divisar la figura de una mujer de mediana edad, ojos azules y cabello azabache, se quedó quieto al reconocerla…

\- Mamá…-fue un segundo de duda, que dejaron paralizados tanto a la mujer del coche como al mismo Damon que al darse cuenta de la estupidez se retiró- Lo siento, un mal día.

Caminó con prisa, ¿cómo había podido confundirse de esa forma? Esa mujer no se parecía en nada a su madre, vale si, físicamente le daba aires, pero su madre estaba muerta y él necesitaba dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas.

\- ¿Salvatore…?

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto sus oídos captaron su nombre, esta vez el acento escocés desapareció para dar paso a un acento italiano, la mujer avanzó con paso decidido pero con duda, Damon frunció el ceño.

\- Soy Martina.

No necesitaba saber más, la mujer le ofrecía la mano y Damon supo exactamente quien era, la hermana de Elsa, de su madre, sin pensarlo mucho se dio la vuelta, esta vez dispuesto a desaparecer pero Martina no estaba para tonterías, si era el hijo de Elsa no iba a perder la oportunidad de poder hablar con él, con paso firme le alcanzó agarrándolo de la camiseta pero Damon, cansado se apartó con ira.

\- ¡No me toques! -le gritó asqueado, no quería saber nada de la familia que abandonó a su madre en esa desgracia.

\- Espera un momento…¿eres...Damon? ¿el hijo de Giuseppe?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi padre, hija de puta! -le espetó.- ¡Perdiste todo derecho en mi o en mi madre cuando la abandonaste!

\- ¡Espera, por favor…! -le suplicó para la sorpresa de Damon que no entendía a que venía tanto interés- Eres igual a ella…

\- Déjeme en paz, por favor…

\- No, espera por favor, no he podido verte… -le tocó la mejilla, era como si tuviera a su hermana ahí mismo en versión masculina, tenía los rasgos de Giuseppe pero aún así la esencia era de su hermana.- Nunca…

\- Tenéis la culpa de eso, vosotros no queríais que mi madre estuviera con mi padre -le apartó- ¿Qué creías que no lo sé? Y no solo eso, me dejasteis en manos de un hijo de puta.

\- ¿Qué? Un momento -le paró- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Cómo que de que…? Mira no voy a seguir así tengo muchos problemas ahora mismo para lidiar con esto también.

\- ¡Robert nos impidió verte! -le gritó, Damon le miró sin entender nada- Cuando Elsa murió lo primero que queríamos era ir a verte, pero Robert "nos sugirió" que no, que sería peligroso para nosotros…

\- ¿Os amenazó? ¿Y no hicistéis nada? -Damon negó con la cabeza- Y pretendes que te crea...vamos hombre, os amenazan y no hacéis nada, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿un idiota?

\- Damon, no teníamos ni un euro en esa época, vivíamos con lo poco que teníamos, nosotros nunca fuimos una familia de dinero.

\- Pero, ¿y mi madre os dejó tirados? -no es que se creyera una mierda de lo que estaba diciendo pero ya que se estaba inventando todo eso podía tener la oportunidad de hacerle sentir mal.

\- No, ella quería ayudarnos, al igual que Giuseppe, pero nuestros padres se negaron, perdimos el negocio y acabamos en bancarrota más o menos antes de que Elsa conociera a Robert, después ya no supimos nada de ella.

\- ¿Por qué ese odio a mi padre?

\- No era odio, Giuseppe tenía fama de mujeriego, si Elsa se iba con él iba a acabar mal, nunca le odiamos pero ahí empezaron los problemas y nos distanciamos, de verdad, queríamos ayudarte, conocerte pero no teníamos nada que ofrecerte…

\- Viví un infierno con ese hombre…

\- Lo lamento.

Por un momento Damon creyó cada palabra de esa mujer pero era tan fuerte el odio que sentía a todos los que abandonaron a su madre y no lucharon por saber la verdad que le resultó inevitable dar marcha atrás e intentar desaparecer.

Martina no se lo impedió, dejó que se fuera, ya había sospechado en muchas ocasiones que Elsa sufría por culpa de la muerte de Giuseppe pero nunca se imaginó que ese hombre, Robert pudiese ser un asesino, sin pensarlo mucho se montó en su coche y arrancó hasta alcanzar a Damon.

\- Llámame algún día -sacó una tarjeta de su oficina- El primer número es el mío, de verdad, si me necesitas estaré ahí, intentaré compensarlo, en lo que sea…

Y desapareció antes de ver el miedo en los ojos de Damon, miró la tarjeta, era el nombre de una empresa de diseño, tenía la firma de la misma galería que había en París, no era Robert el que la abrió sino la familia de Elsa, suspiró, tomó el teléfono cuando sonó penando que se trataría de Elena pero no, era Ric.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Es Katherine, tenía vigilada la zona…

\- ¿Y? ¿Sabe algo de Elena? -cambió de rumbo, se iba dirigir directamente a casa, esos críos podrían servir de ayuda si se lo proponían.

\- No, o si, Elena se montó en un coche tintado, Damon.

Damon dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la oscuridad acechando a cada paso se quedó paralizado, la risa y la sonrisa de su Elena dieron paso a la imagen de un cementerio cuando Robert le persiguió en su auto negro. No.

Luces blancas le daban directamente a la cara, intentó protegerse inútilmente con las manos, sintiendo como esa luz se clavaba con más intensidad en sus pupilas, cabreada abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, se removió, recordando a modo de flashes lo que había sucedido.

La habían llevado a la fuerza.

Se asustó y miró por todos lados, se encontraba en un auto de lujo y con los cristales tintados, el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho no podía respirar, necesitaba salir de ahí.

\- Cálmate Elena… -su acento italiano le puso aún más a la defensiva- Será mejor que bebas algo, ¿agua o algo más fuerte?

Miró la bandeja a su derecha, había varias botellas, se vio tentada de coger una y romperla en la cabeza de ese hombre.

\- No lo haría si fuera tu -sonrió amigablemente- Querida estás a salvo conmigo, te lo prometo.

\- No, me has llevado a la fuerza -se quejó lanzándose hacia una botella comprobando al segundo que eran de plástico, el coche dio un giro brusco en la última calle mientras aparcaba- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- A salvo, en tu nueva casa.

La chica se giró para enfrentarlo, ¿de qué estaba hablando? las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la figura de un hombre vestido completamente de negro, incluso las gafas eran negras, al mirar por detrás de él localizó una mansión enorme, se vio tentada de salir corriendo pero seguro era inútil.

\- Chica lista -continuó el hombre de ojos verdes- Será mejor que te calmes un momento, soy tu comprador.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿No te lo han dicho? He pagado una fortuna todos estos meses para tenerte a mi lado pero valdrá la pena querida, la herencia es mucho más...gratificante.

Las palabras de Enzo, la discusión de hacía un rato todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza, todo era cierto, la habían vendido como carne de ganado, mientras el hombre continuaba hablando ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, todo este tiempo al lado de esos chicos para nada, ellos la estaban aguantando por dinero, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con intensidad y empezó a tomar conciencia de donde estaba cuando sintió la mano de ese cerdo en su rostro, se apartó cayendo al suelo.

\- Estás a salvo querida… -el hombre salió al exterior y ella comenzó a arrastrarse hasta golpearse con los brazos del chofer, quería gritar, salir huyendo pero era inútil, nada podía salvarle de esto.

El hombre trajeado de antes la ayudó a incorporarse, esta vez Elena no luchó, porque el hombre que le daba miedo estaba avanzando hasta la casa, la chica se giró dándose de bruces con el chofer.

\- Por favor… -no le dio tiempo a terminar su súplica porque la voz estridente del hombre de ojos verdes la paralizó por completo.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo señorita Gilbert, es usted nuestra.

El uso del plural no calmó su corazón, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por cada paso que daba, manteniendo una distancia con su captor, pensó en mil formas de salir huyendo pero ninguna le satisfacía de la misma manera que saber el porqué.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Elena pudo apreciar el arte barroco de la estructura, tan exagerado pero al mismo tiempo tan espectacular, en cualquier u otra ocasión fuera admirado la belleza con otro sentimiento pero ahora mismo su cabeza le daba vueltas, iba a vomitar, en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Por qué…? -consiguió preguntar cuando el hombre le señalaba el interior- ¿Por qué yo…?

\- Porque contigo tendré la herencia que me merezco, es un ojo por ojo, Grayson me quitó lo más valioso, yo voy a quitarle lo más valioso, en el sentido literal.

\- ¿De qué está hablando…? -gimoteó- Somos una familia humilde…

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Nunca te has preguntado la verdad? -le espetó- Pequeña, tu familia es una mentirosa…

Elena quiso contradecirle pero en cuanto entró a la casa y sus ojos se cruzaron con ese mismo hombre, el hombre que conoció en París, en una de las cafeterías más importantes supo que todo estaba planeado que no era su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada, el muchacho le saludó con un asentimiento.

\- Es mi hijo, Tom.

Ese dato era irrelevante por lo menos en ese momento, la castaña se dejó arrastrar hasta uno de los pasillos, las lágrimas caían con fuerza por sus mejillas mientras pensaban en una forma de librarse de ese tormento o de descubrir el porqué, porque esas palabras para ella no eran una explicación.

Damon llegó al apartamento, casi deribando la puerta, Alaric y Enzo estaban discutiendo como perros cuando Damon entró en la casa, no le importaba para nada el porqué de su disputa pero si le fastidiaba bastante que Elena estuviera desaparecida y esos idiotas no estuvieran haciendo nada, sin pensarlo se lanzó contra ambos, separándolos.

\- ¡Estáis…!

No le dio tiempo de terminar su amenaza cuando sintió que Enzo le tiraba al suelo y empezaba a golpearlo a puñetazo limpio.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! -repetía una y otra vez dejando que las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- ¡La amo! ¡Y por tu culpa voy a perderla!

Damon no daba crédito, se merecía todos esos golpes no lo negaba pero Enzo no era un santo y no iba a quedar como el bueno de la película, agotado le pegó un rodillazo, derribandolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese eres tú…!

\- ¡Chicos parad! -los gritos de Alaric eran como un susurro para esos dos chicos que seguían peleándose como dos niños pequeños, porque descargar esa ira en el otro era la mejor forma de ver las cosas con más claridad, fueran seguido así, golpeándose si no hubieran oído el sonido de unos tacones, el primero en alzar la mirada fue Enzo que se quedó completamente embobado ante la imagen de esa chica trajeada.

\- Hola bombones…

Damon la reconoció al primer segundo, apartó a Enzo de un golpe, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a esa zorra si no fuera porque dos gorilas se interpusieron en su camino, protegiendo a la muchacha de mirada gatuna.

\- No voy a poneros esto tan fácil -rió- Solo venía a informaros, el pago se hará por transferencia, Mason os dará vuestra parte.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -intervino Ric al recuperarse de la sorpresa, Amara, los miró a los tres un momento como si estuviera hablando con unos idiotas, le dio un golpecito a uno de sus hombres, necesitaba poder mirar a esos tontos a la cara.

\- Hablo de la venta, Elena ya es nuestra, pensé que lo sabíais.

\- No voy a dejar que Robert le toque un pelo -se acercó Damon amenazante.

\- Es mi hermana idiota, no voy a dejar que nadie le toque un pelo -rodó los ojos- Robert es solo...un medio para mis… placeres -alzó una ceja sugerente- Gracias por vuestros servicios, pronto tendréis noticias mías.

\- ¡Para! -se lanzó contra ella recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, aguantando las ganas de desmayarse.

Amara lo miró un segundo para después desaparecer por la puerta sin decir más nada, Damon era divertido no le negaba eso a nadie, pero era demasiado estúpido, no sabía coger las oportunidades al vuelo como ella, hace mucho tiempo que había aprendido que las personas están solas en el mundo.

Alaric en cuanto desaparecieron se lanzó a su amigo para comprobar su estado pero Damon no estaba para más tonterías, se levantó con dificultad y agarró su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer…? -dudó Ric, a estas alturas se esperaba cualquier cosa de Damon.

\- Lo que tu me dijiste, que no permitiera que Robert me quitara a Elena -llamó por teléfono a los Mikaelson, fue Kol, el más pequeño el que respondió- Necesito una dirección, estoy dispuesto a todo…

Mientras Damon charlaba su mente no dejaba de divagar, de recordar, había dejado que Elena desapareciera de su lado por una estúpida venganza, ¿cuán estúpido había sido? Robert y toda esa mierda eran su pasado y había dejado que ese pasado le atormentara de nuevo impidiéndole ver su futuro junto a la chica.

Elena caminó desanimada por los pasillos, ese hombre seguía hablándole sobre la venta y el trato que habían hecho con Mason, aunque todo sonaba tan real la castaña tenía la esperanza de que algo, cualquier cosa, que hubiera vivido con esos chicos no fuera una mentira, no podía ser todo un engaño, Damon la quería, vale que nunca se lo había dicho, pero a veces las palabras sobran, ¿no?

Llegaron a unas escaleras que seguramente se dirigirán al sótano, la castaña dudó, tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pasarle a partir de ahora pero el hombre de ojos verdes no le dio más importancia tiró de ella con fuerza, el sótano estaba lleno de rejas, caminó sin ánimo y sin querer mirar en el interior de ninguna de esas prisiones temiendo encontrarse con otras chicas más o peor aún, descubrir que no había nadie y que ella era la única prisionera.

\- Mira.

No miró, no alzó la cabeza y ese hombre se enfadó, lo notó antes siquiera de que la tomara con fuerza y la obligara a mirar, ahí, en la oscuridad de la celda la figura delgada de una chica se distinguía entre la nada, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos pero no fue hasta que reconoció a la mujer cuando el mundo se rompió en mil pedazos.

Jenna.

* * *

Debido al retraso, mañana mismo o esta noche tendréis nueva actualización para compensar, ya sabéis que quiero terminar de subir esta historia antes de Año Nuevo, quien sabe, tal vez lo último que actualice sea para ese día.

Gracias por todo.

**Ronda De Spoilers:**

Tres Mentiras Una Verdad.

1: Enfrentamiento de Amara y Elena.

2: Escena tierna Delena después de un malentendido.

3: Tom Avery tortura a Jenna para sacarle información.

4: Mason encierra a Damon, Alaric y a Enzo.

Después de este episodio quedan tres más y el epílogo. Es una pena para mi decirle adiós a esta historia, pero ya sabéis que para mi es más importante seguir escibiendo y adentrarme en nuevos proyectos que seguir atascada en uno. Pronto tendréis noticias mías, por ahora no empiezo ninguna nueva historia porque tengo SCOM y Calle Bourbon, pero en cuenta pueda os traigo algún regalo.

Gracias por todo.

Besos.


	32. Todo Tiene Un Final

_¿Preparados...?_

* * *

_**31: Todo Tiene Un Final**_

Miró la pantalla de su móvil una vez más, tenía batería, señal e internet, todo estaba perfecto incluso el sonido estaba activado, el único problema visible era que Damon no recibía señales de ninguna parte, habían pasado cuatro días y cinco horas de la última vez que vio a Elena, estaban casi a finales de Agosto y eso significaba mucho más que a simple vista para cualquier u otra persona, era el final de las vacaciones sí, pero también el comienzo de la venganza de Robert por lo tanto su tiempo se agota, desesperado se pasó una mano por el cabello esperando noticias ya fuesen de Mason para re negociar con algo más jugoso como ser su esclavo de por vida o del FBI para que le ayudase a localizar a Elena, sabía que se encontraban en Edimburgo pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Lanzó el aparato contra la cama, se había instalado en el cuarto de Elena días atrás porque volver a su antigua habitación significaba recordar una y otra vez su momento con Elena y no estaba dispuesto a torturarse tanto, tampoco es como si hubiera dormido mucho esos días, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo buscando a los alrededores, y vigilando la zona todo hubiera ido más rápido si en vez de estar solo tuviera un equipo con él pero nadie se había mostrado dispuesto a ayudarle en ningún momento, estaba totalmente solo.

Cerró su laptop y miró por la ventana, eran las ocho de la tarde, estaba anocheciendo, cada día anochecía unos minutos antes, y ni siquiera en Edimburgo eso pasaba desapercibido, suspiró, justo cuando oyó unos pasos a su espalda, se giró de mala manera localizando en la entrada a Enzo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -desde ese día las cosas entre Enzo y Damon dependía de un hilo muy fino que en cualquier momento se rompería, el ojiazul le echaba la culpa de todo lo sucedido y Enzo temía que tuviera razón- Vengo en son de paz.

\- Tu si, yo no -tras decir eso siguió pendiente del exterior esperando que su amigo captara la indirecta y se marchara pero Enzo no iba a hacer tal cosa.

\- Damon quiero ayudar, Alaric me fulmina con la mirada cada vez que puede, tu me ignoras...es que parece que creéis que yo buscaba esto.

\- ¿Qué buscabas, entonces? -se giró malhumorado, no quería pelear pero si Enzo venía con esas intenciones él iba a cumplir sus expectativas.

\- Buscaba...no sé, ¿abrirte los ojos?

\- ¿A mi? -se señaló socarrón- ¿o a ella?

\- A ambos -suspiró- Damon ahora me he dado cuenta de lo que decía Ric, ella en verdad te importa pero no entendía por qué seguías con el tema de la misión.

\- Nunca te quejaste cuando viste la cantidad de dinero.

\- A ti nunca te importó el dinero.

\- Touché.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más, mirándose fijamente esperando que uno de los dos bajara la mirada o se rindiera pero no pasó nada de eso, durante unos minutos el silencio reinó entre ellos como si les pudiera explicar lo que tenían que hacer.

Comenzaron a reír, a carcajadas, llamando incluso la atención de Alaric, que aún estando abajo el sonido de las risas de sus amigos le llamó la atención.

\- Lo siento -continuó Damon- Tienes razón, hemos sido unos idiotas monumentales pero también tiene razón Alaric, estoy enamorado de Elena y en cuanto la vea se lo diré, pase lo que pase.

\- Yo también la amo, pero eso lo sabe, esto me demuestra que ella esperaba ese sentimiento de ti. -Damon asintió de acuerdo justo cuando apareció Alaric para ver que estaba pasando, Enzo le pasó un brazo por los hombros en modo de saludo también como forma de decirle que todo estaba bien por fin entre ellos.

\- Bien, ¿me vais a ayudar?

Alaric y Enzo se miraron un segundo para después asentir de forma automática. Durante un par de horas los tres chicos organizaron un perímetro gracias a las notas que envió Kol hacía unos días y también con los pocos datos de Amara Pierce que aunque eran breves se compaginaban bien con los datos que habían obtenido con los hombres de Mason, claro está, nada era del todo fiable pero era mejor que quedarse esperando una señal.

La luz de la tarde iluminaba con fuerza los jardines de la mansión del hombre de ojos verdes, Elena no podía dejar de pensar que iba a ser de ella a partir de ahora, no es que se sintiera mal por estar ahí, nadie le había hecho nada malo, simplemente estaba vigilada constantemente y le daban de comer todo lo que ella pidiese ni siquiera se había vuelto a cruzar con Robert, como si para el hombre ella ni siquiera existiera. Rodó por el jardín justo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos verdes de Tom Avery, le conocía, no había hablado mucho con él no más que cuando se conocieron en esa cafetería en Francia pero siempre la observaba desde que estaba ahí como si se tratara de una especie rara.

Le daba miedo eso lo tenía claro, le recordaba mucho al hombre de ojos verdes pero con una única diferencia prefería más al viejo cincuentón que al chaval que tenía enfrente, eso lo daba por hecho.

Intentó evitar el contacto visual y se centró en las briznas, arrancándolas como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -se sentó a su lado pero con una distancia prudente, no le miró siguió concentrada en lo suyo- ¿Les echas de menos?

\- Si -confesó bajito- Confiaba en ellos.

\- Hablaba de tus padres -le cortó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de los chicos de Mason- No de ellos.

\- Los echo de menos de la misma forma -le miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al tenerlo tan cerca pudo ver la diferencia no eran verdes los ojos de un color mucho más profundo, como el de la aceituna.

\- Chica atrevida -le sonrió- Pero muy diferente a ella, intento buscar más parecidos pero no los encuentro.

No quiso preguntar de quien hablaba porque se hizo a una idea, hablaba de Amara, pero, ¿cómo de similares eran? Físicamente hablando, se prometió así misma que lo averiguaría pero no de la boca de ese hombre, le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- No vas a hablarme -sonrió- Me tienes miedo, eso es bueno, me parece fantástico ya que ella nunca me tendría miedo, cuando la conocí era una luchadora, no hablo de cuando era un bebé, es extraño porque habiéndola criado yo ella nunca me vio como su padre o hermano o algo así, ¿sabes por qué?

La miró fijamente como esperando que ella respondiera o tuviera el atrevimiento de hacerlo, lo que no sabía es que la castaña no era una cobarde era mucho más astuta y prudente, por lo que siguió concentrada en la tierra de sus pies, Tom captó el mensaje y continuó hablando buscando una forma de llamar su atención, de ver la fiera Gilbert en ella.

\- Porque siempre le dijimos lo que era, una bastarda, que sus padres nunca la quisieron ya que la herencia está a tu nombre, el día del incendio pensamos que eras tú, por la cuna pero por lo que veo tus padres os cambiaron, dejaron morir a Amy, a ti no.

La castaña apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en la piel, sus padres nunca habían nombrado un incidente así pero dudaba de que no quisieran a su hermana, claro que la querrían pero pensaron que había muerto, no los podía juzgar por eso, ellos hicieron lo correcto al alejar a Elena.

\- Siempre se lo dijimos, nos odió hasta que comprendió que éramos su oportunidad de vivir, mi padre lo había perdido todo por tu madre, le denunciaron, ¿sabes? y aunque Miranda nunca estuvo presente mi padre perdió su trabajo, su casa, su vida entera incluso a mi madre -suspiró- Por eso quiere venganza, no te va a tocar solo va a usarte para conseguir la herencia, no te preocupes por tu salud.

\- ¿Me...dejaréis ir…? -preguntó con miedo, si solo querían dinero podrían dejarla en cualquier lado, miró de reojo a Tom sintiendo su mirada clavada en ella.

\- Eres de Amara, lo lamento.

Se levantó limpiándose los restos de briznas y de tierra del traje, Elena indecisa se levantó también notando como la presión de todos los hechos podían con ella, le agarró de la manga suplicándole con la mirada.

\- Por favor...si queréis esa maldita herencia la tendréis pero dejadme ir, por favor… -sollozó.- No quiero esto, no así.

\- Es tu hermana se merece su propia venganza.

\- Pero…

\- Elena si lo que te preocupa es que tu hermana sea una sociópata o una psicótica que quiera matarte por tener lo que ella nunca tuvo…-esperó pacientemente unos segundos para ver la reacción de Elena, la chica estaba nerviosa, asustada como un corderito, sonrió con pena- No sabría que decirte, ha matado para llegar hasta aquí, cuando descubrió que estabas viva de la boca de Mason hizo lo imposible, ha esperado mucho, no sé si te va a matar o va a llorarte en el hombro, ni idea.

\- Pero…

\- Suéltame Elena, estás llamando la atención -le tomó de la mano, la castaña tenía clavadas sus uñas en su piel, casi desgarrando la tela de la chaqueta- Créeme lo mejor es que esperes, no alteres a Amy.

Elena se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, si antes tenía poco control de sus actos ahora no era capaz de mantenerse cuerda, las lágrimas caían a raudales por su rostro, se las secó como pudo sintiéndose la peor mierda del mundo, ese hombre, al final había conseguido destruir sus hilos de esperanza, se dejó caer del todo, al suelo, poniéndose en una posición fetal, cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas marcaran su rostro con la misma fuerza que lo hacía la desesperación.

_Los pasos de sus padres se oían desde una distancia prudente, era su octavo cumpleaños y estaba deseosa por saber que iban a regalarle aunque en su cabecita, la parte más egoísta esperaba que le regalaran un poco de libertad pero sabía que iba a ser casi imposible, escondida en el cuarto de baño, ya que era el único lugar más seguro para que sus padres no la vieran, se metió dentro del armario del papel higiénico, desde ahí podía oír a sus padres gritando "¡Sorpresa!" a una habitación completamente vacía, se aguantó la risa para no descubrirse así misma pero los minutos pasaban hasta que, por fin, gritaron la misma cantinela en el baño._

_Se mordió la mano con un poco más de fuerza para evitar así reírse, pero sus padres, esta vez mucho más nerviosos comenzaron a gritar su nombre asustados al principio Elena no diferenció la sorpresa de la preocupación por lo que, cuando oyó a su padre, el menos dramático de los dos, gritar desesperado salió de su escondite, sus padres tenían el rostro pálido y algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_Era la primera vez que veía a su padre llorar, en su madre era mucho más natural, lloraba por casi todo, en sus cumples, en su santo, e incluso cuando se le cayeron los dientes de leche pero, su padre, en él era más que extraño, asustada y con alguna lagrimita salió de su escondite para esconderse en los brazos de su papá._

_\- Lo siento… -sollozaba con fuerza- No quería asustar…_

_\- No pasa nada, princesa, es que papá es tonto -la abrazó con fuerza acariciando su espalda con ternura mientras que Miranda se calmaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, fue la primera vez que vio a sus padres así y fue la última, porque ese día, la pequeña Elena supo que sus padres temían perderla._

Damon y Alaric llegaron a casa los primeros, Enzo había decidido rastraer, una vez más, el perímetro central de la zona con la excusa de sentirse culpable, Alaric le había dado las gracias ya que Damon no tenía intención de volver tan pronto, y este necesitaba dormir algo más que cinco minutos, entraron en el apartamento farfullando cuando localizaron la figura de Mason sentada en su sofá, no había guardaespaldas cerca pero eso no significaba que la cosa fuera, ni de lejos, sencilla, por lo que permanecieron en el umbral, Mason los observaba detalladamente, iban vestidos, ambos, de oscuro, y con unas bolsas bastante grandes como para haber venido de la compra, supuso lo que más esperaba, habían estado buscando información.

\- Veamos para no enfadarme, ¿habéis estado investigando los alrededores, para…? -preguntó dudoso pero teniendo muy clara la respuesta de ambos chicos.- Me lo imaginaba, ¿por qué?

\- Me mentiste y me has utilizado durante diez años -le espetó Damon- Te pedí protección…

\- Y te la concedí, la prueba de ello es que estás aquí y no entre rejas.

\- No hablo de esa protección, sino protegerme de Robert.

\- Tu nunca me pediste eso Damon y yo nunca te ofrecí tal cosa, pero si te dije algo: que estés muy pendiente de lo que te digo y hago pero ya veo que eso no lo has hecho, no tengo la culpa de que no escuches cuando te hablo.

\- ¡Eres una sucia rata! -le gritó desesperado, Alaric le mantuvo a su lado para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

\- Mason solo te pedimos una cosa más -le suplicó Alaric- Dinos donde están, tienes el dinero, quédate con nuestra parte esto hace que estemos limpio, no hay deuda…

\- Deciros donde están es alta traición.

\- No, porque vas a decirlo ahora porque aún seguimos de tu lado si hacemos algo será cuando hayamos saldado nuestra deuda que será unos minutos después, por favor.

Mason dudó unos segundos, decirles la verdad era algo tentador pero valía más la pena ver la cara de angustia de Damon y Alaric, en verdad esa chica les importaba demasiado, pero, ¿hasta qué punto estarían dispuestos a ayudar a esa chica?

\- Lo lamento, pero ni yo sé donde están. -se incorporó- Pero puedo deciros una cosa, Robert odia a Grayson y a Miranda, no a la hija, solo la necesita para conseguir la herencia, después será libre o se irá con su hermana, ya sabéis que Amara la quiere.

\- Mason por lo que más quieras en este mundo…

\- Como mucho puedo daros vuestra parte proporcional, chicos, es una pena que queráis marcharos pero si es lo que deseáis.

\- Si -cortó Alaric antes de que Damon hiciera una estupidez- Nos vamos.

\- Pues entonces fuera de mi propiedad, ahora.

\- ¿Cómo? -alucina Alaric- Ahora, ¿nos vas a echar de aquí?

\- Largo o llamo a la policía, a partir de ahora no os conozco.

Damon rió bajito y salió del apartamento dando un portazo, no le importaba nada de lo que hubiera en esa casa, todo se podía reemplazar lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Elena, porque ella sí que era irreemplazable.

_\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en comprar una casa de verdad? -les preguntó a los chicos un día que estaban preparando la cena, Enzo fue el primero en reírse a carcajadas mientras que Ric con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sonreía abiertamente._

_\- Todo se puede reemplazar, Elena, una casa, todo -le sonrió soltando unas bandejas en la mesita central, la castaña asintió dudosa, ella no creía así._

_Tras la cena todos se prepararon para ver un par de películas que habían salido hace poco en DVD, mientras los demás lo preparaban todo, la castaña se retiró a la cocina para limpiar un poco y preparar así las palomitas, Damon la siguió de cerca, observando detalladamente cada movimiento._

_\- Hey -le saludó la chica al verle- ¿Qué haces ahí?_

_\- Espiarte._

_\- Oh, que directo -sonrió sacando unos botes de caramelo y chocolate de la nevera- ¿Quieres?_

_Damon la ayudó a preparar los bols repletos de diversas cremas, Alaric los llamó gritando que ya habían elegido la película que querían ver, debían hacer vida normal los primeros días para así no llamar la atención con los vecinos, para Elena todo esto era real pero estaba claro que para ellos no era así, ya que todo podía ser sustituido._

_\- ¿En qué piensas? -le susurró cuando empezó la película, la castaña negó en redondo señalando con el mentón la televisión.- Eso no importa, dime._

_\- ¿Soy…? -tragó saliva y agarró un puñado de la palomitas para tener algo que hacer mientras hablaba, iba a sonar estúpida pero no le importaba, Damon la miraba atentamente, era admirable ver como esquivaba los problemas con gestos tan infantiles quiso besarla allí mismo pero se abstuvo debido a que nadie más sabía de su relación con ella, ya era bastante tener a Alaric dando la vara sin saber nada- ¿Soy...reemplazable?_

_Damon empezó a toser con fuerza al atragantarse con una palomita, Elena que estaba tumbado sobre su cuerpo se incorporó para ayudarle, Enzo soltó una carcajada lanzando al sofá una botella de agua._

_\- ¡Damon! ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Ric después de que la cosa se hubiera calmado un poco más, en la televisión se seguía reproduciendo la escena de acción pero ninguno estaba pendiente de lo que estaba pasando. Elena se había quedado a un lado, viendo como todo se reproducía ante sus ojos pero con la pregunta aún rondando su cabeza, ¿por qué Damon no había respondido?_

_\- Vale, será mejor que cortemos esto ya -dijo, unos minutos después Enzo cansado de que nadie prestara atención a la película- ¿Jugamos a algo?_

_Alaric y Enzo continuaron jugando al "Yo nunca…" cuando Elena decidió irse a la cama, Damon no tardó ni dos segundos en hacer exactamente lo mismo sin importarle si llamaban o no la atención, antes de que la castaña se encerrara en su cuarto Damon la tomó de la muñeca._

_\- Eres única Elena, no podría reemplazarte por nadie, ninguno de nosotros -ninguno de los dos supo porque Elena se echó a llorar, si fue por la intensidad de las palabras de Damon o por la forma en que lo había dicho, pero Elena se echó en sus brazos en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras, ambos se unieron en un perfecto beso._

La tarde dio paso a una oscuridad casi absoluta, Elena se había pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la mañana ahí tirada, bajo el cielo, acurrucada como un ovillo encerrada en sus propios recuerdos porque pensar era algo que le estaba matando poco a poco, hubo un momento en que desconectó del mundo que la rodeaba y se sumergió en sus mejores recuerdos, el día en que le regalaron su primer cuento, cuando le enseñaron a leer y escribir, cuando vio su primera película, cuando pidió un poco de libertad, su primer sobresaliente, si lo pensaba bien su vida había sido un cuento de hadas aunque estuviera encerrada, porque ahora mismo, su vida se había vuelto un infierno y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento debido a que los meses anteriores se sintió segura ahora no se sentía así. Quería hablar con Damon, necesitaba hacerlo, se incorporó recordando que Jenna también estaba en esa casa, sin pensarlo caminó hacia el interior ignorando a los dos guardaespaldas que vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos, ese hombre y Tom le habían repetido muchas veces que estaba en su casa, pues esta vez iba a aceptar su hospitalidad.

Se adentró en el salón pero antes comprobando que ninguno de los dueños estuviera cerca, casi sin pensarlo aún sintiendo a los otros dos tipos detrás de ella recorrió a toda velocidad el salón hasta el pasillo que comunicaba al sótano, nadie le dijo nada ni le pidió que se diera la vuelta por lo que continuó caminando por todas las celdas, ni siquiera los guardaespaldas la seguían ahora.

\- ¿Jenna? -preguntó dudosa ya que todo estaba muy oscuro ahí abajo- ¿Jenna? Soy Elena…

\- ¡Aquí! -oyó que gritaban en el fondo, corrió con más prisa hasta ver una mano saliendo de uno de las rejas, capturó el brazo, y se pegó a las rejas para abrazar a su amiga- Oh madre mía, Elena, el otro día no me creí que fueras tu.

\- Ni yo -sollozó ya le daba igual llorar necesitaba a alguien conocido a su lado, a alguien que le explicara el porqué de todo esto.

\- Cariño no llores, soy yo la que está encerrada -bromeó acariciando su cabello- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En lo de...no se como se llama el tipo, Tom Avery es uno de ellos dos… -el rostro de Jenna se descompuso al reconocer el nombre- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes quien es?

\- Aquí no puedes estar Elena -una voz la sobresaltó, se giró asustada localizando una figura delgada en la puerta, casi no podía distinguir nada con tanta oscuridad pero supo que era una mujer y por el tono de voz, tan persuasivo y dominante supo que era su hermana, dio un paso al frente, alejándose de la celda para poder enfrentarse a ella- Chica lista.

\- Sácanos de aquí, a las dos. -exigió con dureza, intentó sonar dura como si se tratara de una orden pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boda parecía más una súplica- Ahora.

\- Cálmate Elena, no soy tu enemiga, eres mi hermana, y te quiero. -se acercó aún más, no fue hasta que estuvo a su misma altura cuando pudo ver su rostro, era idéntica a ella, físicamente hablando, ojos café, cabello castaño, eran iguales pero había muchas diferencias, ya que Amara parecía tener un par de años más, era más adulta, ya fuese por la ropa o por la forma tan segura de hablar y caminar, pero a parte de esas diferencias Elena se quedó paralizada, era verdad, Amara era la prueba de que todo lo que sabía era cierto, eran gemelas y esos hombres buscaban venganza, retrocedió asustada, cayendo al suelo al tropezar.

\- No te preocupes, no es a ti a quien odio, eras una niña cuando todo cambió para mi, la culpa es de nuestros padres -se agachó para poder ayudarla- Confía en mi, Elena, te quiero.

Elena miró la mano que le ofrecía con desconfianza, recordando las palabras de Tom, no podía confiar a la ligera en Amara, ni siquiera la conocía no podía decir que la quería cuando ni siquiera la había tratado en su vida, aunque siempre había oído hablar de los lazos de los mellizos y los gemelos, que independientemente de lo que pase siempre estarán unidos por algo mucho más poderoso que el tiempo o la vida misma pero ahora misma Elena solo creía en una cosa, la confianza es algo que no se regala, se gana, y la castaña pensaba aprovecharse de ello.

\- Si quieres que confíe en ti…

\- Elena pienso comprarte a Tom y a su padre -le susurró bajito con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos- Solo me junté con ellos porque no había nadie más en el mundo, no soy tonta, sé que te costará confiar en mí, pero conmigo serás libre.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? -dudó con la mano apunto de tomar la suya.

\- Te lo prometo -la agarró con fuerza para poder levantarla- Dame un voto de confianza, no te traicionaré.

\- Quiero ver a Damon antes -Amara abrió la boca desconcertada, estaba a punto de decir algo pero cambió de opinión.- Con Jenna incluida.

Jenna, que se había mantenido al margen analizando a la susodicha Amara, se sobresaltó al oír su propio nombre de los labios de Elena, Amara la miró con odio unas décimas de segundo pero asintió.

\- Por supuesto, vas a poder despedirte de Salvatore.

Elena sonrió internamente. No se fiaba de Amara ni un pelo pero era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, podría ver a Damon por última vez incluso averiguar la verdad de sus propios labios porque si una cosa sabía era que el ojiazul quiso contarle algo esa tarde y que ella, por sus miedos no le permitió explicarse.

Amara dejó que Elena y Jenna salieran al exterior de la casa, mientras ella llamaba por teléfono a Robert, que si no estaba confundida estaba en el ático de la casa preparando sus próximos movimientos, en unos días se trasladarían a la zona donde empezó todo. Porque si Amara tenía una cosa clara era su venganza, con una sonrisa de suficiencia salió al exterior guardándose una pistola en el bolso caminó con paso firme.

La recta final había comenzado.

* * *

¡_Hasta mañana no tendréis la continuación_! No soy una máquina y necesito dormir, así que mañana, prometo que antes de irme, porque se supone que voy a estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde fuera, subiré el 32 y en fin de año, o antes no lo sé, subiré el epílogo, así que si, ¡estamos en la recta final! ¡**NO**! Hace capítulos que estábamos en la recta final, quedan dos episodios más y por último el epílogo. Debo rectificar, mañana tendréis doble actualización y en fin de año -día después.- tendréis el epílogo, ¿ha quedado claro?

**Voy a hacerme un croquis.**

Capítulo 32 y 33: MAÑANA. (Se supone)

Capítulo 34 /Epílogo/: Fin De Año - este es largo, muuuy largo, así que lo subiré temprano, según hora española, para que podáis tener tiempo para leer, ya sabéis que las actualizaciones van a estar ahí, tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo para poneros al día.

Sin más preámbulos -no voy a dejar spoilers, sorry- os dejo para que escribáis vuestra opinión o simplemente releáis el episodio o me mandéis a freír espárragos, lo que más os convenga.

Besos.


	33. Angelito

_"Los cuentos de hada no existen"_

* * *

**_32: Angelito._**

El auto aparcó en mitad de un parque captando la atención tanto de Jenna como de Elena, la primera había estado pendiente de todos los movimientos de Amara como del mismo auto por lo que no se sorprendió demasiado al comprobar que se trataba de uno de los parques más visitados de Edimburgo, estaba a un par de kilómetros de la casa de Robert, miró con determinación los movimientos del chofer que salía al exterior para abrirles la puerta, ¿por qué paraban allí? Jenna rebobinó en su cabeza todas las hipótesis posibles pero ninguna tenía sentido y menos aún cuando a lo lejos divisaron las figuras de Alaric y Damon, el primero en verlas fue Alaric que se quedó tan pasmado como la misma Jenna, ésta sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos y dejándose guiar por los latidos de su corazón empezó a correr en dirección a los dos chicos, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que dejaba mostrar sus emociones, apretó el paso y se lanzó a los brazos de Alaric casi tirándolo al suelo, lloró con fuerza pero se mantuvo lo más firme posible porque, aunque estuviera sumida en sus emociones, podía notar que tanto Amara como los demás se acercaban, incluso podía oír el sonido de los tacones de la muchacha.

El corazón de Elena martilleaba con fuerza casi dejándola sin respiración podía sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante su mirada, un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y si no fuera por el agarre de Amara en su brazo ya hubiera salido corriendo a sus brazos porque realmente es ahí donde quería estar, tragó saliva ruidosamente al ver que aún quedaba un buen trecho hasta alcanzar su salvación, cuando Amara la dejó libre, Elena no se lo pensó dos veces su cuerpo se movió solo y corrió hacia Damon, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos, en otras ocasiones ambos hubieran hablado o discutido incluso pero en ese momento el control no estaba en ellos sino en sus sentimientos, ambos se besaron con pasión, uniendo sus lenguas en una lucha por tomar el control del beso, sus manos viajaron al cuerpo del otro, mientras Damon tiraba para tenerla más cerca, Elena jugaba con su cabello, ambos sumidos en su propia burbuja no notaron que tanto Amara como Tom estaban a su lado.

Damon se separó unos segundos de Elena, apoyando su frente contra la de la chica, ambos recuperaron el control de sus respiraciones mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que anhelaban eso hasta que estuvieron ahí, uno frente al otro, el ojiazul abrió la boca para confesarle todo lo que siempre quiso decirle justo cuando oyó un carraspeó, alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la imagen más horripilante del mundo, Silas (o más conocido como Tom) al lado de Amara, Elena, que había sentido lo mismo, manteniendo las manos entrelazadas con las del chico se giró para enfrentarles.

\- Íbamos para el apartamento, ¿puede saberse por qué están aquí? -preguntó curiosa Amara pasando sus ojos de uno en uno, analizando y almacenando cada detalle en su maquiavélica mente o eso pensó Damon.

Ni Alaric ni Damon respondieron pero por diversos motivos, Alaric porque esperaba el consentimiento de que todo iba bien de parte de Jenna, Damon porque no podía apartar la mirada de su hermanastro.

\- Eso no tiene importancia -cortó Alaric- Lo importante es ¿por qué estaba Jenna con ustedes? -era una amenaza, incluso Elena se dio cuenta, el tono y la forma tan sobreprotectora de ponerse delante de la chica era su forma de decir que iban a tener que pasar por su cadáver si se atrevían a tocarla en algún momento.

\- ¿Nos estás amenazando? -rió Tom dando un paso al frente como si estuviera marcando territorio, Elena negó levemente interponiéndose entre Damon y él, no sabía porqué pero el constante tembleque de la muñeca del ojiazul le decía que esto no era buena idea, que Tom simbolizaba algo malo para él.

\- Se acabó -cortó la castaña- Aquí no estamos compitiendo, Jenna se va a quedar con ellos.

\- ¿Y eso lo dices por…?

\- Porque lo digo yo, y punto -si quería ver la furia que caracteriza a Amara en ella ya la estaba viendo, Elena no pensaba permitir que Jenna estuviera encerrada en una celda porque a alguien como Mason le hubiese venido en gana y si pretendían que confiara en ellos tendrían que hacerlo- Si queréis que confíe, claro está.

Lanzó la pulla mirando directamente a los ojos café de su hermana, como desafiándola a que dijese algo en contra de su propuesta.

Rió con disimulo- Chica lista -comentó Amara atusándose el cabello aun lado- Mucho más inteligente de lo que pensé, ¿dónde has estado todos estos años, enana?

La pregunta tenía un doble sentido, Elena no era tonta pero no fue capaz de responder por ella misma porque Damon se le adelantó, en modo posesivo se colocó delante de ella.

\- ¿Y eso lo preguntas porque…? -Tom sonrió de lado, un intento patético de imitar a su hermanito, Damon ignoró por completo a Tom para centrar toda su atención en Amara, la cual seguía en la misma posición relajada sin intenciones ocultas bajo la manga, cansada de aguantar tanta estupidez asintió.

\- Puede quedarse siempre y cuando no hable con el FBI del asunto, yo solo soy una mujer que ha buscado a su hermana para estrechar lazos -dijo con voz dulce- ¿Entendido?

Jenna dudó unos segundos, llevaba semanas, casi un mes desaparecida el FBI ya tenía que saber de ella por medio de radares o vigilancia pero claro la última vez que fue vista fue en el aeropuerto se arriesgaba mucho desafiando a la mafia.

\- Perfecto entonces -sonrió falsamente Jenna- Pero eso no significa que no vaya a por Mason.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho nada de proteger a ese pobre infeliz? -rió- Nosotros dos nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque, os dejamos a solas, en cuanto hayáis hablado vienes a por mi o te quedas en el coche, ¿entendido?

Elena musitó un simple "sí" mientras veía como su hermana desaparecía agarrada de Tom, eran una pareja un tanto dispar, vale que ella y Damon no eran un ejemplo perfecto pero por lo menos la diferencia de edad era menos notable en ellos dos, o eso creía ella, Alaric y Jenna murmuraron una disculpa y algo más que Elena no captó y desaparecieron.

El día estaba oscureciendo con más fuerza que otras veces, tan solo eran las nueve de la noche cuando cruzaron el parque y se sentaron en un banco, no había casi nadie en los alrededores, no tenían muy claro si era casualidad o simplemente septiembre simbolizaba el comienzo de la rutina, Elena jugó con las cuerdas del brazalete de Damon fijándose por primera vez en el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, nunca se lo había visto, lo tenía claro, recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de su cuerpo, y eso no estaba ahí antes, el chico captó su mirada y supo lo que estaba mirando.

\- Me crucé con mi tía hace una semana y pico -no le dijo exactamente que día fue, se sacó el anillo un momento- Y hace poco la llamé, dudé en hacerlo pero…

Elena le sonrió levemente acurrucándose en su hombro para darle el apoyo que él siempre le daba a ella sin darse cuenta, el ojiazul se sintió con fuerzas de abordar ese tema, tal vez de esa forma pudiera decirle en las manos en las que estaba su ángel ahora mismo.

\- Damon, si lo has hecho es por algo, hay gente ahí afuera que podría quererte tanto como nosotros -el chico la miró un segundo y en sus ojos café solo vio una sinceridad casi inocente, Elena sabía toda su historia, ni siquiera sabía que parte de ella era un engaño por Robert y aún así confiaba ciegamente en la redención de las personas, casi sin pensarlo rió, no contra ella, ni tampoco por ella, rió por la situación tan extrovertida que estaban viviendo en ese momento.

\- ¡Damon! ¿Qué hemos dicho de reírse de mi? -hincha los mofletes, lo hacía casi siempre que estaba o fingía estar enfadada pero para Damon era un símbolo de calma, de paz por lo que la risa aumentó con fuerza, llevándose ambas manos al estómago se inclinó sobre sí mismo, Elena le golpeó levemente pero al final se rindió y comenzó a reír con la misma fuerza- ¿Sigo sin ser reemplazable?

El chico se vió tentado en ver bromear pero al secarse las lágrimas causadas por las risas y mirar directamente a los ojos café de Elena supo que bromear sería, en todo caso, la peor opción, ahora estaban ahí, hablando, riendo juntos, otra vez eran solamente Damon y Elena, arriesgarse a perder esta poca paz por una broma era demasiado, con una tierna sonrisa copó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó, fue un dulce beso, un mero roce pero ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, paralizándolos, y provocando en ellos unas inmensas ganas de más, las manos de la castaña viajaron a la nuca del chico, para poder acercarlo y tener más acceso a su boca, el ojiazul gimió con desesperación, su mano viajó hasta la caída de su espalda, y sin que ninguno de los tuviera conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, Elena quedó encima de su regazo, moviéndose al compás que Damon marcaba, estaban en un sitio público pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, Damon introdució sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su ángel, rozando el broche del sujetador cuando sintieron unas voces.

\- Por dios… -Elena se sobresaltó, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer con sus dos hijos, se murió de la vergüenza al reconocer lo que habían estado haciendo en un lugar público, escondió el rostro en el pecho de Damon, el cual temblaba por aguantar la risa.

En cuanto la mujer se largó con sus hijos, Elena se movió hasta quedar a un lado sentada junto a Damon, por unos minutos se hundió en su musculoso cuerpo esperando que toda esa mierda desapareciera y que el ojiazul dejara de reírse de ella.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- Si que la tiene.

\- Damon -susurró contra su camiseta provocando que todo su cuerpo reaccionara- Quiero tenerte dentro de mi.

El chico se tensó al segundo, no porque no le agradara la idea es que no se esperaba tal ofrecimiento, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió la boca de Elena sobre la suya, de forma sugerente tiró de su cuerpo, ambos se arrastraron por todo el parque mientras se dejaban llevar por las miles de emociones que corrían por todo sus cuerpos.

La castaña tropezó tirando del cuerpo del chico al suelo, ambos cayeron detrás de unos árboles, no es que fuera el lugar más romántico del mundo pero a ninguno de los le parecía importarle, la morena, con el cabello destrozado y lleno de hojas se deshizo de su camiseta, capturando sus labios antes de sentir cualquier pudor, con mucho cuidado Damon jugó con el broche del sujetador, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba.

\- Perfecta -susurró contra su cuello, amasando sus pechos con ambas manos, la chica quedó tumbada en el suelo, con el cabello desparramado por la tierra, era la imagen de una diosa para el ojiazul que si ya estaba excitado por su ronda de besos ahora estaba completamente erecto, se deshizo de su camiseta y se lanzó a jugar con sus pezones, capturó uno de ellos con la boca mientras que el otro era torturado por sus dedos, Elena gritó de placer olvidando completamente que se encontraban en un espacio público, pero es que era imposible pensar con coherencia teniendo a ese dios griego sobre ella, haciendo de su cuerpo lo que él quisiera.

Jugó con la hebilla del pantalón, consiguiendo así meter su mano en los boxers de Damon, su pene, totalmente erecto y duro reaccionó contra su mano, consiguiendo captar así toda la atención de Damon, el cual tuvo que morder con fuerza sus labios para no correrse allí mismo.

\- Todo mío -susurró, Damon curvó una sonrisa, en sus ojos azules se podía ver la intensidad del deseo que corría por su cuerpo y el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no caer rendido en sus bajos instintos- Te quiero dentro de mi. Ahora.

\- Mi gatita… -ronroneó ganándose un empujón por parte de Elena- Pero bueno…

\- No soy tu gatita -gruñó, incorporándose para quedar a la misma altura que el ojiazul el cual la miraba entre sorprendido y excitado al ver la toma de control- Soy tu ángel, y si todavía no te ha quedado claro, después de esto no quiero oír ni una duda -le besó con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua de forma salvaje en su boca, tomando totalmente el control de sus cuerpos, y dejándose caer encima del chico, Damon se dejó llevar por unos minutos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se asemeja al de Elena como dos piezas de puzle únicas, la castaña se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa, para poder montarse a horcajadas encima de Damon- Eres mío.

\- Eres mía -susurró besando con delicadeza sus labios mientras sus manos viajaban a la intimidad de la chica comprobando lo mojada que estaba- Dios...estás más que preparada, _angelito._

Llegó un momento en que las palabras sobraban, donde ni siquiera tenían cabida los murmullos o cualquier u otra incoherencia, el único lenguaje que usaron fueron el de sus cuerpos, en una danza única ambos besaron, mordisquearon, chuparon cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro sin importarles que se estuvieron manchando de tierra, hierba o algo así, eran solo ellos dos, dos cuerpos perfectos que la única forma de demostrar el amor que se procesaban era por medio del sexo.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor… -susurró dulcemente contra sus pechos mientras descendía con un reguero de besos, Elena gimió en voz alta al sentir la boca de Damon en su sexo, dentro de su intimidad- Quiero que te corras como nunca, _angelito._

Elena tiró de su cabello provocando un gruñido agudo de los labios del chico pero le dio igual hacerle daño, lo quería dentro no a distancia, ya estaba cansada de escuchar siempre la misma cantinela; con determinación le besó, susurrando en sus labios palabras inaudibles al principio por la fuerza del deseo pero que después cobrarían un sentido especial.

Con solo una mirada cargada de promesas sexuales el ojiazul se introdució en su interior, ambos ahogaron un gemido de placer en los labios del otro, se deseaban si pero el amor que se procesaban era mucho más fuerte que cualquier deseo carnal. Durante unos segundos ambos se conformaron con el calor de esa unión pero enseguida se sumergieron en un constante baile de embestidas que llevaron a ambos a correrse con fuerza gritando el nombre del otro.

"Te quiero", esas dos palabras se repitieron en su cabeza destrozándole por completo la magia de ese momento, se quedó quieto unos segundos en el interior de la chica, asimilando si había sido su subconsciente o de verdad Elena le había dicho eso antes, la miró unos segundos viendo a través de ella.

\- ¿Damon? -jadeó cuando el chico comenzó a vestirse sin murmurar nada más, aunque esta vez el sexo había sido aún mejor la despedida fue extraña y seca, la castaña recogió su ropa viendo con sus propios ojos como Damon ni la miraba mientras se levantaba- ¿¡Se puede saber que mierda te pasa!?

Le lanzó una zapatilla al comprobar que el chico se estaba yendo, no es que estuviera corriendo ni nada por el estilo, solo había avanzando un par de pasos pero otra vez se estaba encerrando en su burbuja.

\- Me has dicho…

\- Te he dicho "se puede saber que mierda te pasa" ¿¡Necesitas que te lo escriba!? -se abrochó el pantalón.- No te estás refiriendo a eso, ¿cierto?

Damon la miró un segundo y negó con la cabeza, no, no se estaba refiriendo a eso y lo que más le dolía era que Elena había dicho esas palabras con naturalidad, eso era aún peor, por primera vez tenía a una mujer que le amaba tanto como él a ella a su lado y esta era inalcanzable, rompió las distancias que los separaba y la besó con ternura, la chica al principio no le correspondió porque sintió que en ese beso había una disculpa.

\- Damon.

\- Elena.

Jenna y Alaric alcanzaron una cabina telefónica abandonada, a simple vista era eso lo que parecía, totalmente abandonada, sin pensarlo, Jenna tomó su collar y lanzó la moneda que colgaba de ella en la ranura y tras esperar unos segundos la pantalla se encendió quedando completamente negra pero con la excepción de la imagen de una flor de liz, pulsó las teclas como si se tratara de un ordenador y cogió el auricular.

\- ¿Estás segura? -le había preguntado Alaric momentos antes de llegar hasta ahí, ninguno de los dos se fiaba del todo de Amara pero tampoco podían arriesgarse.

\- Segura -había sido la respuesta de Jenna aunque por la vacilación en su voz dudó mucho de que fuera cierto.

Los segundos pasaban y nadie respondía en el otro lado, Alaric empezaba a impacientarse, creyendo que en cualquier momento saldría una manada de hombres con Mason o el sociópata de Tom Avery en cabeza pero nada de eso sucedió, alguien respondió.

\- Agente Doble Jenna… -no continuó recitando el protocolo porque los gritos de Katherine resonaron en su cabeza- ¡Kath!

\- ¡Estás viva! ¡Menos mal! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Cómo estás exactamente? Y no vale mentir o engañarme, ¡A Kol no sabes la alegría que le va a dar!

\- Para, para que no escucho nada, me alegra que seas tu la que hayas respondido pero tengo un problema.

\- Dime.

\- Necesito que detengas a Mason.

\- ¿Qué? No, se librará de los cargos en un plis plás, necesitamos esta misión para desmantelarlo.

\- Lo sé, pero hay una vida que puede correr peligro, id a por Mason y llevadlo a una sala oculta, yo lo interrogaré. -dijo firme ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Alaric.

\- Eso no es legal. -comentó apenada Katherine, ella era la primera que quería detener a ese cerdo que vivía beneficiándose de los más pobres y los más desgraciados pero no podían arriesgarse ya que así descubriría que el FBI va tras su culo.

\- Lo que él hace tampoco.

\- Si algo falla y lo tenemos que soltar se protegerá mucho mejor.

\- Ahora mismo sé donde está, no está que digamos muy protegido -miró de soslayo a Ric y le tomó de la mano para que confiara un poco más en ella- ¿Te mando la dirección o no?

\- Hazlo.

Elena caminó hacia el coche donde ya estaba Amara, se había retrasado un poco más de lo tratado pero tampoco iba a discutir por eso, ignoró por completo la mirada interrogativa de su hermana y se metió en el interior del coche recordando las últimas palabras de Damon.

"Yo no te amo, lo lamento"

Cerró los ojos para no llorar porque ahora mismo era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran en la rudeza de sus palabras y en la tristeza de su mirada, ¿por qué era todo tan contradictorio? En sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus besos le mostraba siempre una cosa diferente a sus palabras, decía que no la amaba pero le había hecho el amor y la había tratado como si fuera un ángel de verdad, ¿por qué era tan dura la realidad?

"Me importas de verdad, Elena pero no ahora...no puede ser ahora…"

Se pegó a la ventanilla, por suerte Amara estaba en el asiento del copiloto junto al chofer ya que Tom había desaparecido del mapa por lo que no podía verla tan destrozada como estaba, no sabía si todavía podía fiarse de su hermana pero es que no le quedaba nadie en este mundo más que ella.

"No, eres única para mi"

"Mía"

"Tuyo"

Nada tenía sentido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza clavándose las uñas en un intento de amortiguar el dolor de su corazón con el dolor físico, se recostó sobre el asiento, hundiendo el rostro en él para poder llorar libremente, no quería volver a saber nada más de Damon en su vida, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza porque sino, iba a morirse en cualquier instante.

"En verdad me importas Elena, solo que no puedo decirte...es que es muy complicado...yo...no quiero perderte, ¡quédate conmigo!"

\- Basta por favor… -susurró a la nada, sintiendo como cada recuerdo y cada momento con Damon la atacaba con las mismas palabras.

"Yo no te amo, Elena, lo lamento"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? es lo único que repite su cabeza como si se tratara de un hechizo que cuántas más veces se repite el dolor desaparece pero aquí es al revés el dolor incrementa con cada sacudida, con cada beso o caricia, con cada palabra hermosa que salía de sus labios todo manchado por esas pocas frases en el parque, en cuanto Damon pronunció esas palabras salió corriendo y aunque el chico la seguía de cerca intentando excusarse ella ya no podía escuchar más nada que no fuera su corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Enzo llegó al apartamento cansado pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mason supo que algo andaba mal pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o de ponerse a la defensiva porque dos hombres cayeron al suelo, Mason se puso en alerta al ver que no se levantaban y que de la nada, tanto por la ventana como por la puerta entraban dos policías armados.

\- ¡Quedas detenido, Mason Lockwood! -la voz de Katherine sorprendió a Enzo pero más se sorprendió la chica al ver la sonrisa malévola que se formaba en sus labios.

\- No, no, no. -sonrió lanzándose contra ella, el otro muchacho, el que había entrado por la puerta seguía apuntando a Mason pero la vida de su hermana le importaba mucho más, sus dudas se vieron reflejadas cuando Mason comenzó a hablar todo relajado en el sofá.

\- A veces me pregunto porque exagero las cosas pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mejor ser precavido…

Mientras Kol apuntaba de hito en hito a Mason y a la pareja que luchaba en el suelo, el mismo Mason repasaba en su cabeza su último trato con el inglés.

"Te sacaré de aquí vivo si defiendes mi vida cuando sea necesario, en casos extremos quiero decir"

La situación en cuatro puntos de la ciudad estaba siendo muy peligrosa, mientras Elena se alejaba cada vez más de los brazos protectores de Damon, este último se perdía en las calles de Edimburgo cuando su teléfono sonó, lo sacó comprobando que se trataba de un aviso de uno de sus hombres, la localización de la mansión de Robert en la zona. Jenna y Alaric se encaminaron al centro del FBI de la zona mientras que, en un apartamento remoto la pelea por la vida y la muerte se cernía entre dos chicos, Enzo tuvo el control por un momento de la situación, sonrío con elegancia y un disparo retumbó en los oídos de todos ellos.

Alguien había muerto.

Elena alzó la cabeza cuando salieron del coche, se llevó una mano en el pecho al notar una punzada, como si algo se clavara en su pecho, no quiso prestarle mucha atención porque el chofer la arrastró al interior de la casa hasta su habitación.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que desde que estás aquí veo esperanza para mi?", recordó una de esas noches donde ambos hundidos entre sábanas miraban las estrellas en la azotea, "Antes no creía en nada que no fuera morir en esto pero ahora...veo un futuro junto a ti…"

Elena se levantó de golpe, no tenía muy claro cuando se había quedado dormida pero ahí estaba sudando y mirando desesperada por todos lados, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era pero sin pensarlo salió al pasillo, no había ningún guardaespaldas cerca por lo que no dudó en bajar las escaleras iba a darse la vuelta al no sentirse del todo bien cuando escuchó la voz del hombre de ojos verdes llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle por lo que la curiosidad pudo con ella y se asomó.

\- ¿Todo bien con Damon, entonces? -comentó sirviéndose una copa de un líquido rojo.

\- Si, no ha puesto ninguna queja, y Elena no parece saber nada de nosotros, ese pobre infeliz cree que la está protegiendo.

\- Lo dudo, es que prefiere huir como siempre, como hizo con su madre, con Esther y con todo el mundo.-rió a carcajadas, Elena sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba y aunque su cerebro daba la orden de que empezara a correr y que no escuchara más nada su corazón se lo impedía, ¿porque hablaban de Damon de forma tan cínica?

Tom dio un largo suspiro dejándose caer en uno de los sillones mientras el hombre seguía parloteando de mala manera sobre Damon, cada palabra que salía de su boca era un golpe seco en su corazón, quería salir ahí y defender a su cuervo y estaba a esto de hacerlo cuando escuchó lo que menos se esperaba.

\- Robert -una de las sirvientas le entregó un teléfono, Elena no escuchó más nada porque su cabeza estaba atando cabos a toda velocidad, nublando su sentido común, se cayó de rodillas al suelo al descubrir que estaba pasando.

Damon la había vendido a los asesinos de su madre.

* * *

_Wow, espero que no me odiéis mucho, quiero decir, es más que obvio que toda la mierda iba a saltar en el penúltimo episodio, ¿queréis nueva actualización para hoy o esperamos directamente a mañana? No queda mucho para la final, pero os puedo asegurar que el episodio que falta es mortal y que el epílogo es... ¿cómo una bocanada de aire fresco? no me creéis, yo tampoco me creería una mierda de lo que digo, pero bueno, ¡no puedo cambiarlo! ya está escrito, desde hace meses, así que, ¡sed pacientes!_

_Besos._


	34. Damon

_**33: Damon**_

La sensación de ahogo, de vacío se instaló en su pecho como una bomba a punto de estallar, con un contador casi en cero, no queriendo ser descubierta se arrastró hasta el fondo del pasillo buscando a tientas el pomo de alguna puerta para así desaparecer. Robert, el mismo Robert era la persona que estaba justo a unos metros de distancia, el mismo Robert que torturó a la familia Salvatore hacía años, un asesino despiadado e incluso un violador, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al darse cuenta quien le había comprado, ¿Damon lo sabía? ¿lo había hecho aposta?

Se adentró en una habitación, la oscuridad que esta le proporcionaba fue un alivio para su alocado corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, se arrastró con cuidado, ni siquiera se percató de quién era el dueño del cuarto cuando encontró un teléfono por cable, lo agarró con torpeza y pulsó unas teclas, tan sumida como estaba en la llamada que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada a lo lejos, el susodicho caminó con desinterés hasta casi alcanzarla, alzó una mano, justo cuando la castaña se giró y gritó, fue superior a ella, aún no queriendo llamar la atención, gritar fue un desahogo, porque no solo gritó por el miedo del momento sino también por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, desde descubrir que sus amigos la habían traicionado, que su familia siempre le mantuvo oculto el tema de su hermana incluso su dolor por Damon y aunque sus ojos se habían cruzado con los ojos azules del chico no pudo impedir que el grito sonara desgarrador, Damon, de forma automática le tapó la boca pegando su cuerpo al suyo con mucha fuerza.

Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio, Damon mantuvo firmemente agarrada a Elena, pegada a su cuerpo y aunque su cercanía le paraliza en muchos sentidos no hizo nada para evitarlo porque lo más importante era salir con vida de allí, no pensar en las reacciones de sus cuerpos.

Nada pasó y cuando Elena por fin pudo recuperarse de la impresión apartó a Damon de un golpe no quería saber nada de él, vale que había estado a punto de buscar un teléfono para llamarle a él o a uno de ellos pero eso no significaba que le perdonara, le miró con todo el odio que fue capaz de procesar, no le fue difícil sólo tenía que recordar que le había dejado a solas con el asesino de Elsa eso era suficiente para odiarle del todo.

\- Hijo de puta… -susurró con odio y con saña, Damon tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él.- Me dejaste tirada con "eso" ¿por qué? ¿tanto me odias? Solo tenías que decirlo, aléjate…

\- ¿De qué…? -no le importó apartó esas ideas de la cabeza para agarrarla de la muñeca, pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a irse de rositas de esa forma, olvidando que acababa de gritar y que alguien podría estar buscándola lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? ¿Te ha jodido dejarme tan hecha polvo? Lo siento chaval tu eres el menor de mis problemas en estos momentos -le escupió con odio y sin dejar tiempo a réplica se lanzó contra él de forma amenazante- Porque si no te has dado cuenta me acabo de enterar que mi hermana está saliendo con el hijo sociópata de un asesino, ¡ay no! -se lamentó de forma irónica- ¡Que eso seguro que ya lo sabías! ¿¡No!?

\- ¿Te puedes callar? -le suplicó bajito no había llegado hasta allí para salir escaldado de su misión suicida.

\- A mi no me mandas a callar, idiota. -se cruzó de brazos fulminándole con la mirada, nunca lo reconocería por lo menos no en ese momento pero Damon siempre conseguía calmar sus mayores temores y ahora mismo lo estaba consiguiendo.

El chico exasperado y con la oscuridad como un medio de utilidad cruzó las distancias que los separaban para tomar a Elena por sorpresa y lanzarla sobre la cama, ambos cayeron de golpe, el chico se sentó a horcajadas sobre el delgado cuerpo de la castaña que se tensó nada más sentir la cercanía y el calor corporal del ojiazul, paralizada como estaba simplemente le miró, sus ojos café penetraron los azules eléctrico de Damon, era lo único que se veía con claridad en la noche oscura pero eso no aclaraba las cosas, las empeoraba.

Tragó duro.

Pasó saliva.

\- Salte de encima, ahora. -suplicó aunque quiso que sonara como una orden hasta un idiota se daría cuenta del miedo en el timbre de la voz, no quería que se levantara, no, quería que la follara duro contra esa cama pero no pensaba demostrarle cuanto lo deseaba, solo esperaba que la oscuridad cubriera lo suficiente sus pechos y sus pezones, porque eso sería lo único visible.

En cambio a Damon no le importaba mostrar como su cuerpo se activaba con el mero roce del de la chica, su miembro estaba duro, erecto y apretando contra sus pantalones negros de camuflaje, Elena lo notaba y eso hacía que la cosa se pusiera aún más dura pero ninguno de los dos estaba ahí para hacer realidad una de sus fantasías sexuales.

\- Damon.

\- Elena.

No iban a volver a empezar esa discusión de a dos porque ninguno iba a ganar, simplemente el chico se recostó sobre ella manteniendo todo su peso en el cuerpo de la chica, la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza pero evitando hacerle más daño del necesario.

\- Escúchame, he venido a sacarte de aquí… -la chica no entraba a razones seguía forzando la situación para poder escapar- Elena, quiero sacarte de aquí.

\- ¿Ahora si? -le cuestionó- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, Damon? ¿Te diste cuenta que era un ser humano al que no podías regalar como una muñeca?

\- Elena.

\- No, he dejado que me usaras, porque te quiero pero ahora no pienso permitir que me tires de un lado a otro, ¡quítate de encima animal! -se removió, Damon ni se inmuta a primera vista pero estaba luchando internamente entre sí abofetearla para que se callara quedaría bien o si era mejor besarla, no sabía qué opción era más sana para él.

\- Como sigas moviéndote así mi cuerpo no va a poder aguantar más -susurró sensualmente en su oído dejándola quieta al segundo, vale esa opción era mucho mejor- Lena, lo lamento me equivoqué, creí que podría parar a Robert contigo dentro pero después me di cuenta que soy demasiado egoísta sólo de pensar que te puede pasar algo aunque seas la protegida de Amara me pone enfermo, te quiero..._solo para mi…_

La cosa ya estaba dicha, con solo esas pocas palabras Damon había dicho más que cualquiera con un te quiero pero Elena no era cualquier chica, no era una típica adolescente que se derretía por un par de palabras románticas, no ella era toda una mujer con un puñado de mierda en la espalda, le miró fijamente debatiéndose entre si debería golpearle, gritar o simplemente negar con la cabeza, ¿de verdad creía que con eso era suficiente?

\- ¿Debo aplaudir, _Damon_? -escupió con odio- ¿Crees que esto es suficiente para que te perdone? ¿Quién mierda crees que soy?

\- Angelito, te estoy dando más de lo que hubiera dado hace unas horas, he necesitado que te montaras en ese coche para darme cuenta, ¿¡tanto trabajo te cuesta aceptar que no existen los cuentos de hadas!? -la chica le fulminó con la mirada- Eres una cabezona.

\- Y tu un idiota monumental. -le devolvió el golpe- No me importa nada de lo que me digas, ¡por que no es creíble!

\- ¿¡Qué no es creíble!? -explotó apretando incluso con más fuerza el agarre- ¿¡Me estas trolleando!?

\- ¿Qué mierda de palabra es esa? -se removió sin saber muy bien qué más hacer para que el chico le hiciera caso, no quería creerle porque eso significa hacerse daño otra vez- ¡Damon!

\- Creí que te enseñé mejores modales.

Elena sintió como Damon se tensaba encima de ella, como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas pocas palabras y como su rostro perdía todo el color de repente, todo el enfado que ella pudiera albergar hacia el ojiazul desapareció al darse cuenta del poder que tenía Robert sobre él.

Robert se adentró en la oscuridad de la habitación, no le prestó mucha atención al lugar donde estaban Damon y Elena simplemente se acercó a la ventana donde la luna lanzaba pequeños rayos de luz, Elena se vio tentada en empujar a Damon y salir corriendo pero luego recordó que no sería capaz de dar dos pasos sabiendo que el chico estaría a solas con ese sociópata.

\- Damon, baja -susurró, el chico se dejó caer a un lado pero no se movió ni dos centímetros más, Elena captó el nerviosismo.

\- Deja que nos vayamos, Robert -le pidió sorprendiendo tanto al aludido como a Damon por la seriedad de su petición no le vaciló la voz, en ningún momento- No hagas esto más difícil.

\- Amara me comentó que eras una chica lista, ahora lo dudo mucho -sonrió cruzándose de brazos- Oí tu grito querida, pensé que era una pesadilla pero después cuando subi os oí discutir...fue divertido, tienes el carácter de tu madre.

Damon se tensó aún más, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, temía que en cualquier momento tuviera un infarto, es como si aún tuviera diez años y temiera que su padrastro le encerrara de nuevo o lo tomara por loco como cuando conoció a Cami, tragó saliva, la vista se le nublaba y podía sentir cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero no fue hasta que notó la mano de Elena sobre la suya cuando se dio cuenta que ni tenía diez años ni Robert tenía ningún control sobre él.

\- Nos vamos -se levantó de un golpe seco tirando de Elena en su trayecto, Robert no se movió de su sitio y es como si le fueran clavado una estaca en el corazón, hubiera sentido el mismo dolor pero intentando ignorarlo abrió la puerta encontrándose a dos gorilas parados ahí.

Vale, eso dolió menos era más natural.

Se giró sobre sus talones esperando el primer movimiento de su padrastro.

\- ¿No esperabas de verdad que te dejara ir así? ¿O si? -dudó burlón dando un paso al frente, tanto Damon como Elena se vieron obligados a dar también un paso cuando sintieron unas armas en sus espaldas- Elena vale dinero.

\- ¿Y Amara?

\- Valdría algo si no fuera porque ella es libre desde hace muchos años. Se siente tan… renegada.

\- ¿Qué? Es mi hermana, mis padres no lo permitirán.

\- Tus padres perdieron a su hija el mismo día del incendio, Amara es simplemente...tu imagen física, nada más.

\- Eso no es cierto, ella dijo… -se le quebró la voz, apretó los puños- Mis padres la aman tanto como a mi.

\- Puede. -asintió- No lo niego, pero la duda es, ¿ella los ama? ¿ella te ama en verdad? - Elena abrió la boca para responder con un rotundo "sí" pero la palabra murió en sus labios en un momento de vacilación- Imaginé, si no sabes identificar el amor, no puede saber quien te ama, no te dejes guiar por un par de palabras bonitas, no hagas como yo.

_Las clases esa mañana de otoño habían finalizado antes de tiempo, Robert profesor en prácticas de una de las universidad más prestigiosas del estado estaba recogiendo todo el papeleo del departamento, ya tenía ganas de salir de esas cuatro paredes para poder disfrutar de su día libre ya que mañana comenzaría de nuevo la jornada y no tendría tiempo ni para respirar. _

_\- ¿Ya se va? -la pregunta tanto como la intromisión le pillaron de sorpresa, alzó los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones llenos de ternura y picardía, se trataba de una de las alumnas más brillantes, Miranda Sommer, no solo era inteligente y astuta sino también toda una celebridad, con tan solo dieciocho años tenía a medio campús bebiendo de ella, incluso a muchos de los profesores, pero no a Robert, Miranda no era para él, era una cría y el, bueno, tenía 35 años y un niño, no pegaban para nada, sin pensarlo mucho le sonrió cordialmente y agarró sus cosas para seguir._

_Pero si había una cosa que Robert no supo hasta ese momento era que si Miranda quería algo lo conseguiría._

_Las vacaciones estaban al alcance de sus manos, las fiestas de primavera eran las más importantes para los estudiantes, y eran el punto y final para Miranda Sommer, sin pensarlo se encerró en el despacho del departamento con Robert, el cual no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, ese día todo cambió para Robert, ese corazón que dejó de latir con la muerte de Allison comenzó a latir, si pero mucho más fuerte, el mundo dejó de existir solo importaban ellos dos._

_\- ¿Ahora me crees? -le susurró- Te amo._

_Y la creyó. Si que la creyó pero al cabo de las semanas Miranda dejó de estar tan pendiente de él, meses detrás suya y ahora nada, pero había una única diferencia cuando Robert amaba lo hacía de verdad casi rozando la obsesión._

\- ¿Por un capricho quieres venganza? -sollozó Elena que era incapaz de creer que su mamá le hubiera roto el corazón a alguien, no veía capaz a Miranda, a esa mujer que lucía tierna en cualquier lado, hubiera sido capaz de algo como eso, y encima, si no recordaba mal fue por esa época cuando conoció a su papá, nada tenía sentido, ¿era eso también mentira?- ¿Y yo que te he hecho? Tengo diecisiete años, ¡y eso hace veinticinco años!

\- ¿Y? -sonrió vicioso- Es eso lo mejor, Elena, que tu eres inocente en esta historia de locos, por eso eres parte del plan.

\- No tengo nada que ver, pero encima lo reconoces, ¡no soy mi madre! ¿¡por qué yo teniendo a Amara desde un principio!?-eso sonó egoísta muchísimo pero no tuvo tiempo para rectificar porque Robert comenzó ese mierda discurso que Elena tanto odiaba.

\- Porque tu tienes la herencia de los Gilbert, de ti depende que ese dinero me alcance, ya te lo dije, Grayson me quitó mi tesoro yo le quitaré el suyo…

\- Y después dependerá de Amara, ¿verdad? -sonó cínica pero es que no le quedaba otra opción, pasase lo que pasase dependería de alguien porque la habían comprado, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez Robert se desternilló de risa, Damon se tensó ante el sonido tan escalofriante recordando así esas épocas tan dolorosas que creía tener bien enterradas.

\- Nunca saldrás viva de esta, no solo me quiero vengar de tus padres sino también de Damon -el aludido alzó la cabeza sintiendo como la ira iba reemplazando a sus miedos- Más bien quiero mostrar al mundo que yo tenía razón, que Damon estaba mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿¡De qué cojones hablas!? -la castaña no sabía porqué lo hacía pero en su subconsciente solo podía pensar en una cosa: en proteger a Damon por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de ese sociópata que quería una venganza estúpida.

\- Hablo de que Damon mató a su mamá y a mi novia.

\- ¿Qué? -negó con la cabeza- Estás muy mal, ¡tu eres el puto problema! -le amenazó olvidando por completo a los dos gorilas que estaban a sus espaldas y que Damon estaba congelado a su lado apretando su brazo con demasiada fuerza pero es que Elena solo entendía una cosa: Damon le necesitaba y punto- ¡Deja de lanzarle la mierda a Damon! ¡Ya no es un niño!

El hombre sonrió con sorna, y luego la castaña se preguntaba porque la prefería a ella, ella era la imagen de Miranda en muchos de los sentidos, peleona, rabiosa toda una mujer porque por lo menos Amara iba por la cara pero de Elena al igual que de Miranda no te podías esperar el golpe.

\- ¿Sabéis chicos? Como no vais a ir a ningún lado os voy a contar mi plan maestro y aunque os parezca cliché nada os va a sacar de aquí dentro de unos minutos -Elena no perdió detalle de sus movimientos, se mantuvo firme, protegiendo inútilmente a Damon de las garras de ese cerdo, vale que el experto en lucha personal y en defensa era Damon pero, ¿quién tenía control sobre sus emociones ahora mismo? Ella no él, eso era suficiente para mantener el control en esa posición.

Robert se sentó en la cama, en la misma cama donde Elena y Damon habían peleado minutos atrás.

\- Voy a grabarte en vídeo donde Damon pedirá la herencia en una cuenta determinada mientras mis hombres toman el dinero, Damon Salvatore te matará como el sociópata que siempre fue delante del mundo entero.

La cara de horror de Elena y Damon era inimaginable, Damon podía sentir como la bilis se acumulaba en su garganta amenazando con hacerle vomitar.

El sonido de una risa aguda captó la atención de todos los presentes, los guardaespaldas habían dejado paso la figura delgada de Amara Pierce, la chica vestida con un elegante traje de dos piezas color crema entró en la habitación con aires de grandeza, Robert no pareció sorprenderse pero en cuanto comprobó que los dos gorilas parecían estar de su lado en vez de el del dueño comenzó a preocuparse de veras.

\- Amara -sonó a advertencia- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

La aludida alzó una ceja interrogante dibujando así la perfecta imagen de una mujer cínica y arrogante, mostrando el poco miedo que tenía a sus palabras dio varios pasos al frente, colocándose delante de Robert, era mucho más bajita que él, se veía incluso con tacones se notaba pero no le importó, porque si uno se siente superior nadie puede demostrarle lo contrario y si encima le añades a un séquito de gorilas la cosa empeora.

\- Ha sido tan tierno escucharte -se llevó ambas manos al corazón para después soltar una carcajada- Pero lo lamento muchísimo.

\- ¿De qué hablas mi vida?

\- Oh, Robert, ¿de verdad creías que te valoraba? Una mierda para ti, querido, me has criado como a una esclava y yo he aprendido del mejor -sonrió mordiéndose el labio- Chicos.

Varios guardias, del mismo tamaño que los otros dos, entraron al cuarto acorralando al líder en una esquina, mientras que los dos primeros mantenían a raya a la pareja.

Damon vio una oportunidad ahí, porque ya no estaba lidiando con el asesino de su madre sino con un par de gorilas y la zorra de Amara, una sonrisa pícara se cruzó en sus labios, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Elena que se temió lo peor. Ambos seguían manteniendo las manos enredadas, por lo que Damon usó ese impulso para lanzarse contra uno de los guardaespaldas y correr por el pasillo, lo primero lo hizo bien, Mason y sus hombres habían servido para algo pero lo segundo le costó bastante porque al salir al pasillo se encontraron con el cañón de una pistola apuntando directamente a la cabeza del ojiazul, Elena ahogó una exclamación cuando reconoció a Tom.

Estaban perdidos.

La sangre caía a raudales por el pecho del muchacho que reposaba tirado en el suelo, todos los presentes observaron con horror la imagen que se dibujaba a su lado, Kol, olvidando por completo a Mason corrió a auxiliar a su hermana, la cual lloraba destrozada con el arma entre los dedos.

Enzo había muerto.

\- ¿Qué he hecho…? -sollozó, Katherine nunca había matado a alguien en su vida, era una de las mejores agentes del FBI, por no hablar de que su puntería con cualquier arma era infalible pero nunca había tenido que disparar a alguien en el corazón y ahora, la figura de Enzo reposaba en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho- Le he...le he...matado…

\- Shh, tranquila, cálmate -la abrazó repartiendo pequeños besos por su cabeza, estaban tan despistados, sumidos en ese momento que ni se dieron cuenta que Mason estaba de pie con un arma entre las manos.

\- Sois unos asesinos, ese pobre chico solo hacía lo que le pedí -ambos se sobresaltaron al oír las palabras de ese asesino pero más blancos se quedaron al ver el arma que portaba, era la pistola de Kol, y el arma más cercana estaba entre los dedos de Enzo a unos metros de distancia, si lo intentaba uno de ellos dos podría morir.

\- Maldito bastardo -abrazó con más fuerza a Katherine- Vas a acabar entre rejas, hijo de puta.

\- Sabes muy bien que no, por eso estabais aquí -sonrió burlón- Dejadme adivinar una cosa, ¿del mismo equipo de traidores que Jenna y Stefan?

Kol se quedó pálido al escuchar el nombre de su cuñadito de los labios de ese cerdo, ¿de qué lo conocía? No necesitó formular la pregunta en voz alta porque los sollozos de Katherine fueron suficiente respuesta.

Por eso nunca hubo llamadas ni mensajes de ningún tipo. Stefan murió en esa misión y el FBI se calló de la misma forma que con lo de Jenna.

\- No… -susurró más para sí mismo que para negar lo evidente, todo tenía sentido, Stefan fue enviado a una misión suicida, era uno de los mejores hackers junto a Jenna, y de la noche a la mañana desapareció, de un plumazo, se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, si de verdad se hubiera ido Katherine le hubiera olvidado mucho antes pero no, como un hermano idiota, había creído a sus jefes antes de lo más evidente.

Mason les apuntó a ambos con el arma.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Y se oyó un disparo.

Y otro. Otro más. Kol y Katherine se miraron de arriba a abajo, no habían recibido ni una bala, alzaron la cabeza para encontrarse tres perforaciones, una en la cabeza y otra en el pecho.

Mason.

Enzo.

Se giraron encontrándose a un muy malherido Enzo, casi muerto con el arma entre los dedos, Kol se la arrebató comprobando que si, efectivamente, Enzo había muerto, no era él el que había disparado, Katherine tiró de su camiseta, y ambos miraron a la puerta, Jenna junto a Ric y John estaban allí, era Jenna la que había disparado.

\- Quiso matarme -susurró John.

\- Me mató.

\- Me torturó.

Todos se encogieron de hombro por la situación pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron con el cuerpo inmóvil de Enzo las sonrisas desapareciron de un plumazo, fue Ric quien corrió primero, lanzándose hacia su amigo el cual no respiraba, aunque todos en la sala sabían que estaba muerto Ric no quería creérselo, comenzó a mover el cuerpo, buscando una forma de resucitar al chico o de comprobar que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto, siempre pasaba lo mismo, las fases del duelo, la negación.

Pero por más que Ric insistiera Enzo no iba a despertar, comenzó a desesperarse hasta que sintió los brazos de Jenna sobre él, las lágrimas le cegaban por completo pero el calor que le procesaba su novia fue un buen calmante.

\- ¿Dónde están Damon y Elena? -preguntó Katherine a John ya que los otros dos no estaban para responder a nada.

\- Metidos en un buen lío, hay que buscar a Miranda y a Grayson es hora de pedirles ayuda.

Tras un par de llamados pudieron localizar a los Gilbert, se encontraban en un hotel de la zona, no muy lejos de la urbanización no les sorprendió para nada saber que estaban en el mismo país que ellos, pero si saber que iban a creer sus palabras nada más hablar, estaban dispuestos a cualquier locura con tal de salvar a su hija incluso arriesgar sus propias vidas, mientras Miranda colgaba, Grayson tuvo claro varias cosas, esta vez, aunque dependieran de alguien serían ellos los que irían a por su hija.

Tom tomó a Elena entre sus brazos mientras los dos gorilas se echaban encima de Damon cuando este intentó ir a por Tom, el ojiazul forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas y Elena hizo exactamente lo mismo, querían alcanzarse, sentirse seguros en los brazos del otro no cabía duda de eso. Amara parecía exultante como si la situación fuera la más irónica del mundo, ignorándolos dio un par de pasos hasta Robert, estaba atado en el poste de la cama, en el otro lado, pondrían a Damon.

\- ¿Decepcionado? -alzó una ceja quitándole un poco de tela para que pudiera hablar pero Robert no pronunció palabra alguna- Bueno, eran tus últimas palabras.

\- Vas a caer Amara.

La chica le miró unos segundos más, como si quisiera destriparlo allí mismo pero enseguida su perfecta e inmaculada sonrisa apareció de nuevo justo cuando obligaban a Damon permanecer quieto, los gritos de Elena eran el único sonido claro en la sala, como si la chica tuviera el poder de salvar al ojiazul así.

\- Elena, pequeño, ya vale -la abofeteó, y en ese momento uno de los guardias gritó cuando Damon se zafó de su agarre lanzándose contra la morena que cayó al suelo de un golpe seco, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más porque en segundos tuvo a dos gorilas tirando de él y dejándolo noqueado.

\- ¡Damon! -sollozó Elena forzando a Tom a que la soltara pero fue imposible, el chico miró a su novia unos segundos más pero en cuanto comprobó que estaba bien se centró en paralizar a Elena- ¡Socorro! ¡Soltadme! ¡Damon…!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Elena, el chico la sostuvo con fuerza mientras Amara le daba un tranquilizante, la castaña empezó a perder el conocimiento con un único pensamiento: Damon.

_Todo a su alrededor estaba de un color un tanto extraño, similar al negro pero al mismo tiempo mezclado con algo más claro, Elena no estaba del todo segura, alzó una mano sintiendo una presión inmensa por todo su cuerpo, como si algo le impidiera moverse, entonces lo recordó, por medio de imágenes a toda velocidad todo volvió a su cabeza, el viaje, Amara, Enzo, Mason...todo a cámara super rápida, asustada comenzó a gritar de forma desgarradora, todo a su alrededor empezaba a tomar una forma similar, los muebles, la cama, la cómoda...todo tenía sentido pero ella no podía parar de gritar._

_\- ¡Elena! -la voz de su madre la sacó de su trance, miró por todos lados, estaba en el sótano, en su cuarto, salió de la cama casi desesperada- ¿Por qué gritabas, cariño?_

_\- Tengo que salir de aquí...tengo que…¡Damon me necesita! -gritó agarrándose la cabeza al sentir un pinchazo en esta- Tengo que...tengo que… ¡No podéis mantenerme encerrada, no por lo de Amara! ¡No soy Amara!_

_\- ¿De qué hablas? -dudó su madre, soltó las cosas que llevaba en sus manos para comprobar si su hija tenía fiebre o algo así, pero la castaña, ya cansada se apartó y salió corriendo de la habitación, tenía que llegar a tiempo, podía hacerlo ¿verdad? algún vuelo a Edimburgo había, ¿no es cierto?_

_Se adentró en el salón y se dio de bruces con otra persona, quiso disculparse pero recordó que tenía prisa y que sus padres intentaron detenerla, pero al alzar la cabeza sus ojos café se cruzaron con los ojos claros de su hermana. Amara estaba ahí con ropa de hacer deporte y con una bolsa de dulces, esto último no le importó, porque su cabeza no procesaba que su hermana estuviera ahí._

_\- Lena…_

_\- ¡No! ¡Hija de puta! -gritó lanzándose contra ella y olvidando por un momento las prisas y las ganas de salir de allí, las voces de sus padres aparecieron de nada e intentaron detenerla pero la castaña no estaba para más nada, simplemente no podía más.- ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡¿Dónde está…?!_

_La estaba ahogando, no era tonta sabía perfectamente donde estaban sus manos, enredadas en su cuello, pidiendo a gritos apretar un poco más y acabar con todo esto, nunca había sido una mujer violenta, nunca había tenido que vivir experiencias traumáticas pero ahora, solo podía pensar en Damon, en lo mal que lo pasó en el pasado en como Amara se aprovechó de eso para mantener entretenido a Robert, simplemente no cabía otra posibilidad que estallar toda esa mierda contra su supuesta hermana pero no fue capaz al sentir como unos brazos tiraban de ella con fuerza, no es que ejerciera mucha presión era que en cuanto esos brazos la rodearon todo dejó de tener sentido, esa furia dio paso a esa conexión mágica que una vez los unió, se quedó ahí, estática dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que le provocaba ese contacto._

_\- ¡Angelito! -la voz de Damon retumbó en todo su cuerpo, provocando que las lágrimas corrieran aún con más fuerza, se giró para poder comprobar que era cierto, que Damon estaba ahí, vivo._

_\- Oh, dios…_

_\- No, simplemente Damon -susurró contra su boca, estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y Elena olvidó por un momento que había estado a punto de ahogar a alguien, que sus padres estaban allí mismo y que nada tenía sentido en ese momento para poder enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana._

\- ¿Estás segura, Miranda? -la voz de Grayson sacó a Miranda de donde estuviera metida para poder mirarle a la cara, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que le había preguntado para después asentir de forma estática- Es peligroso confiar, otra vez, en el alguien que dice ser del FBI.

\- Quien llamó fue Jonh, tu hermano, ¿te lo recuerdo?

\- ¿Y? Eso no quiere decir nada, perfectamente podría ser una trampa y estaríamos cayendo como idiotas -se paró en seco cuando notó que su teléfono estaba sonando, lo sacó de la cartera mientras Miranda le comentaba lo mismo que el día anterior, simplemente tenían que arriesgarse.- Que…

\- ¿Qué pasa? -se acercó Miranda comprobando que tenía tan en ascuas a su marido, tenía la aplicación de dropbox abierta con un vídeo fichado por "Amara" no necesitaron más pistas para saber de qué se trataba, sin pensarlo sacó los auriculares y se los tendió mientras buscaban un sitio más seguro para ver el vídeo.

En el vídeo todo estaba oscuro, sombrío, se escuchaba un murmullo de fondo pero no había ninguna imagen nítida, solo oscuridad y sombras por todos lados, el vídeo duraba unos cinco minutos, y los primeros minutos fueron terribles, porque no podían oír ni ver nada con claridad, tenían la soga en el cuello y no sabían cómo deshacer el nudo, tragaron duro cuando, la persona que guiaba la cámara les mostró unas vistas, el lugar en sí era hermoso, y Grayson no tardó en darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Después de mostrar la imagen de las vistas el que dirigía mostró su cara, Miranda y Grayson ahogaron una exclamación al ver el claro parecido de sus niñas, se notaba a la legua que era Amara, por los ojos, eran mucho más claros pero ese no era la única diferencia, ambos podían ver oscuridad y frialdad en su mirada.

" ¿Sabéis donde es…?"

Y se cortó, no había más nada para ver, el vídeo no solo se apagó sino que también desapareció, tanto Miranda como Grayson se miraron por unos largos segundos ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer y dónde debían ir.

Llamaron a la puerta con el código que les habían entregado la noche anterior, tanto Miranda como Grayson se sorprendieron al reconocer la figura de uno de los amigos de su hija por lo que no dudaron en lanzarse a sus brazos, Alaric los recibió con duda pero no comentó nada, porque Jenna se le adelantó pidiéndole expresamente el teléfono para poder ejecutar su virus.

Jonh había hablado con su cuñada y su hermano la noche anterior pidiéndoles expresamente que fingieran estar nerviosos y sorprendidos si recibían algo de Amara, todos en esa sala conocían el control que tenía Amara por lo que no dudaban ni por asomo que esta no estuviera vigilando cada movimiento de los Gilbert.

\- ¿Qué sabéis exactamente? -pidió Katherine mientras revisaba el perímetro desde su ordenador, para los Gilbert todos ellos eran unos críos pero no replicaron nada, solo contestaron.- Vale, perfecto. Mantendremos esa zona vigilada mientras localizamos a Damon.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?

Alaric y Katherine observaron con detalle los nervios de la pareja, sabían que pedirles que se quedaran con los brazos cruzados no era una opción pero tampoco podían permitir que hicieran una locura.

\- Seguid con el plan -se adelantó, otra vez, Jenna- Sabemos exactamente dónde están, Amara hizo el vídeo en la Casa del Lago, en los restos de esta, y sigue ahí.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Esa chica no quiere la herencia de los Gilbert, quiere venganza.

Los Gilbert asintieron en comprensión, lo supieron desde hace mucho tiempo, Amara sentía ira contra ellos, y era natural no estaban a su lado cuando ella les necesitó, estaba sola, lo había estado siempre y aunque una parte de ellos quería verla entre rejas por esto, ambos sabían que no podían permitir que una de sus pequeñas sufriera ningún daño.

\- ¿Estáis preparados, entonces? -les cuestionó Jenna, los dos asintieron de forma automática, no estaban listos, todos ahí lo sabían pero esa era la mejor parte porque para los ojos de Amara, ella estaba ganando.

Todos se prepararon para esa misión suicida mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad, Robert intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas con ayuda de su fuerza pero resultaba imposible ya que estaba todo muy bien hecho, el mismo contrató a los mejores y ahora esto se estaba volviendo en su contra, en el otro lado, Damon comenzó a despertarse, llevaba unas horas inconsciente sin dar señales de vida y Robert pensó por un momento que su última oportunidad se estaba escapando de sus dedos pero ya veía que no, sonrió, y miró de reojo a los dos guardias estaban de espaldas más pendientes de sus tablets que de lo que sucedía ahí atrás.

\- Mmm… -abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo su cuerpo le pedía un par de horas más de sueño pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir descansado, porque sabía que cerrar los ojos era perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba, intentó incorporarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba maniatado, todo su cuerpo estaba atado a cuerdas aunque el agarre casi no se notaba, abrió los ojos del todo y se dio cuenta de donde estaba su primer movimiento fue abrir la boca para hablar pero le fue imposible.

\- Por fin -la voz de Robert le sacó de su ensoñación, giró la cabeza para poder ver a su padrastro con mucho peor aspecto que el mismo, eso le sentó bien- Será mejor chiquillo que te sueltes, sé que puedes.

\- No voy a sacarte de ahí, hijo de puta -murmuró con asquedad mientras movía las manos para encontrar un punto de apoyo, observó a los dos guardias tenían puestos unos cascos por lo que, si hablaban bajito y no hacían mucho ruido podrían salir con vida de allí, bueno o eso pensaba Damon.

Robert soltó una pequeña carcajada sorprendiendo a Damon pues los dos guardias se percataron de lo muy consciente que estaba el ojiazul.

\- Mierda -musitó para después dibujar su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno- ¿Buen día? ¿Sabéis? Me duelen las muñecas podrías aflojar esto…

Los dos guardias se miraron un momento, Damon dudó y mucho de que aceptaran ayudarle, no eran tontos no es como si ayudar a un preso fuera la mejor cosa del mundo pero en contra de todo pronóstico, uno de los guardias se acercó a socorrer a Damon, mientras comprobaba el estado de las cuerdas, Damon no perdió detalle del gorila, llevaba su arma en la parte de atrás, entre los pantalones y la chaqueta, a fácil acceso, alzó la cabeza, el otro gorila le observaba con el ceño fruncido, no, no iba a hacer ninguna tontería, en cuanto el gorila se apartó notó las cuerdas casi sueltas.

\- Mucho mejor -sonrió victorioso.

Robert se dijo en ese momento que la próxima vez buscaría a guardias más inteligentes, ¿cómo habían podido caer en ese truco tan barato? Negó con la cabeza cuando vio con sus propios ojos como las cuerdas de Damon caían al suelo y antes de que los guardias pudieran hacer nada Damon ya estaba encima de ellos, golpeando y recibiendo golpes por todos lados, le sorprendía lo preparado que estaba, como usaba la ira para poder ser más fuerte pero manteniendo un control se preguntó si alguna vez mató, no le importaba en realidad, pensaba aprovecharse de Salvatore todo lo que pudiera, cuando uno de los guardias cayó al suelo, Damon estrelló al otro contra la ventana, lanzándolo por los aires.

\- Hijo de puta… -el que estaba en el suelo intentó tomar la pistola pero Damon le pisó la mano con fuerza, buenas botas, pensó Robert- No vas a ninguna parte -se agachó a su lado y le retorció la muñeca- ¿¡Dónde han ido!?

El tío no pronunció más que unos gruñidos pero eso no paró a Damon que puso todo su cuerpo, su peso mejor dicho, contra él, necesitaba saber donde estaban, la claridad que entraba por la ventana marcaba que ya era de día, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado así? ¿dónde estaría Elena en ese momento? No, no podía pensar con claridad sabiendo que la chica estaba sola con ese par de desalmados.

\- ¡Abre la puta boca ahora mismo o te vuelo los sesos como a tu compañero! -tomó el arma y le apuntó con fuerza, clavándole el cañón en la sesera- ¡Que hables maldito hijo de puta!

No iba a hablar, estaban preparados para eso, fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Robert al ver el descontrol en su hijastro, Damon estaba nervioso, demasiado mientras que el guardia estaba tranquilo, porque no iba a traicionar a sus jefes, era irónico, ¿cuánto le habían pagado esos dos idiotas? Él sabía que puntos tocar pero, ¿ayudar a Damon? ¿por qué?

Para salir con vida.

\- Sebastian, ¿cierto? -el aludido alzó los ojos como pudo- Tus hijos iban a una escuela de lujo de Dublín sería una pena que les pasara algo, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el que paga sus cosas, habla hijo y me olvidaré de tu traición.

El gorila dudó pero viendo que estaba solo no pudo resistirse mas, dijo todo lo que sabía, que tanto Amara como Tom irían a la Casa del Lago en esos días para poder completar los últimos detalles de la venganza. Damon esperó que dijera más cosas pero el hombre rogó por clemencia porque verdaderamente no sabía más nada, Damon dudó al principio pero lo noqueó al rato, se asomó por la ventana, el otro gorila seguía en la misma posición, respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a Robert.

\- ¿Dónde está la casa? -Robert sonrió para después mirar las cuerdas que lo mantenían cautivo- No.

\- No hay información.

Damon le fulminó con la mirada, quería coger el arma y pegarle varios tiros pero después lo pensó mejor, no iba a darle la satisfacción de que otra vez, a costa de todo, él había vuelto a perder, sonrió y tomó el teléfono fijo que había en el cuarto, aún podía sentir el calor de Elena en él, pulsó las teclas rápidamente.

\- ¿Policía?

La oscuridad de la estancia se contradecía con el calor sofocante, se arrastró como pudo al darse cuenta de que estaba sola y que, encima, no había techo ni paredes en condiciones, ¿dónde se supone que estaba? Se movió como pudo, todo el cuerpo le escocía y seguramente se debía a esa humedad asquerosa que había por todos lados, maldijo entre dientes mientras se estiraba, pudo localizar la figura encorbada de Tom, y la de Amara, hablaban con alguien o eso le pareció a Elena pero en cuanto dio dos pasos en falso pudo ver las figuras de sus padres, y ellos a ella.

\- ¡Elena cariño! -la castaña no reaccionó a tiempo, no supo porqué pero corrió a los brazos de sus padres pero el cuerpo de Tom se interpuso en su camino, tomándola con la fuerza, comenzó a patalear como una loca, porque aunque su cabeza le decía que fuera paciente su corazón solo podía ver a sus padres, a unos escasos metros, ¿cómo fue tan estúpida en irse?

Sus padres estaban ahí pasando un mal rato por culpa de sus caprichos, ¿y ella? ¿merecía todo esto la pena?

Damon.

\- ¿¡Dónde está Damon, zorra!? -le espetó mirando directamente la figura de su hermana- ¿¡Qué has hecho con él!?

\- ¿Qué te importa…?

\- Como te atreves… -susurró.- ¡Dime dónde está! ¡Es una orden, maldita…!

\- Deja de maldecir, no te queda nada bien -comentó- Tom querido suéltala no hará ninguna tontería, porque estamos hablando los mayores.

\- Zorra. -masculló cuando Tom la soltó con cuidado en el suelo, no comprendía ese tacto, a ver la tenían allí contra su voluntad, ¿para que andarse con chiquitas? Intentó moverse pero Amara sacó un arma y apuntó directamente a sus padres- No.

\- Elena, por si acaso no te vayas a mover, ¿entendido? -le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa con sabor amargo- Oh, se me olvidaba -le lanzó una cajita- ¡Felicidades cariño, mañana tienes dieciocho! Oh, en realidad esta medianoche más concretamente, nuestro aniversario.

\- Eres de lo peor -le sacó el papel comprobando que se trataba de una combinación- ¿Qué es esto…?

\- Según nuestra abuela tu sabríais lo que significaría.

\- Ni la conocí.

\- Era supersticiosa...es algo tuyo, con esto más tu identidad mañana podrás sacar una suma de dinero exagerada, y bye bye mundo cruel.

Elena miró los números un momento, se había pasado toda la vida en su casa, encerrada entre cuatro paredes pero aunque no conocía de nada las costumbres de su familia supo al instante lo que era, miró a su padre un momento y asintió débilmente como si con eso supiera de lo que estaba insinuando.

Eran los números secretos de su padre, una fecha más concretamente, los ceros eran espacios en blanco.

\- ¿Y bien…?

\- Sé lo que significa, ¿que se supone que hace esta cosa? -preguntó sin entender nada y queriendo buscar tiempo para que sus amigos o un milagro surgiese de la nada.

\- Al notario. Tienes que decirlo al notario, iré por ti pequeña.

\- ¿Y mis padres? -Amara se acercó insinuante y apuntó directamente a Elena.- Si me matas no sabrás nunca lo que significa.

\- Si no te mato ahora lo haré después.

\- Me da igual pero mis padres saldrán con vida.

\- También son los míos.

Ambas se observaron detenidamente como si buscaran en la otra las respuestas a todas las preguntas no formuladas, en un momento de despiste, Elena, armándose de valor como haría Damon o Alaric o el mismo Enzo, se lanzó contra su hermana, esta no vio venir el movimiento por lo que tropezó al sentir el cuerpo de Elena sobre el suyo, ambas podían escuchar los gritos de sus padres pero a ninguna de las dos le importó realmente, comenzaron a forcejear y a pelear como dos luchadoras cuando en realidad ninguna de las dos había peleado, cuerpo a cuerpo, en su vida, era patético pero por lo menos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

\- ¡Elena! -la voz de su madre la desconcertó un momento, Amara no perdió la oportunidad de agarrar del cabello a Elena y apuntarla con el arma, la chica se removió pero al ver el cañón de la pistola permaneció inmóvil, sus padres ahogaron una exclamación y comenzaron a gritar desesperados.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, mocosa malcriada -le escupió cada palabra como si se tratara de puro veneno- Ahora vas a pagar esto con tu vida, ¡dime el codigo, ahora!

Tras decirle la fecha de nacimiento de su padre Amara la lanzó contra unas vigas destrozadas, los cimientos temblaron un momento, pero todo se sostuvo el tiempo suficiente como para que la castaña se apartara, miró de soslayo a Amara tenía el arma contra sus padres, casi sin pensarlo se incorporó y se lanzó en medio y el sonido de un disparo fue lo último que escuchó.

Los coches patrulla llegaron en un santiamén, decir que había un incendio había alertado a media Edimburgo pero a Damon no le importó en cuanto creyó que estaba a salvo salió con las manos en alto pidiendo un poco de atención, un poco cliché porque todos los agentes le prestaron atención a los segundos al comprobar el estado tan lamentable que portaba, varios agentes lo acorralaron pero el ojiazul no hizo nada para evitarlo.

\- Hay dos heridos y un hombre de mediana edad atado en un poste de una habitación -informó un agente.

\- Yo tengo la culpa de los dos heridos, el hombre ese podéis detenerle, como comprobareis esta es su casa, y si no me falla en la nariz el FBI aparecerá en…

Damon no se equivocó en cuanto estuvo en comisaría varios agentes del FBI y de la policía secreta tomaron el control de la situación alegando que este era su caso, Damon no dudó en acompañarles incluso hizo un par de bromas sobre las películas policiacas y demás, lo sentaron en una mesa de interrogatorios, donde se reunió con un hombre y una mujer, a esta última la conocía muy bien.

\- Camille… -susurró llamando su atención.

\- Hola Damon, cuánto tiempo.

\- ¿Perteneces a…?

\- Soy un agente secreto, pero psicóloga es mi función principal -le estrechó la mano con fuerza y determinación- Y podemos saber tu motivo por dar la cara, ya nos han comentado que te has declarado como el cuervo el ladrón de guante blanco más buscado.

\- Es que si no no me hubieran llevado aquí sino al hospital directamente y necesito vuestra ayuda.

\- ¿A cambio de…?

\- Os quedaréis conmigo, sacaré todos los trapos sucios de Mason…

\- Ese mafioso está muerto, localizaron su cuerpo en una carretera abandonada hace un par de horas junto al cuerpo de Lorenzo, su compañero.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Lo lamento -asintió mientras le ofrecía un asiento- Podemos llegar a un trato, te damos todos los agentes que quieras y tu te entregas, me parece justo, pero, ¿lo es para ti?

\- ¿A que se refiere?

\- No me trates de usted, Damon, que nos conocemos -sacó varios folios, fotos e informes médicos de su infancia- Sabemos que no tienes ningún problema psíquico, la familia de Elsa pidió hace unos días una autopsia, su madre murió a causa de una sobredosis y una paliza monumental, lo lamento, tendríamos que haber actuado antes -se cruzó de brazos comprobando las reacciones de Damon, el cual soltó una carcajada cínica, típico en él para esquivar todo la atención.

\- Deje de psicoanalizarme, no tengo ningún trauma, toda esta mierda ya la sabía -se quejó.- ¿Van a ayudarme?

\- Claro, Salvatore, nuestra función aquí es acabar con Amara Pierce, o mejor dicho Amara Gilbert y Silas Avery.

Damon asintió dubitativo se miró las manos un momento, hace menos de tres meses se dijo en mitad de una carretera que moriría en batalla, tal vez nunca se creyó esas palabras pero ahora se daba cuenta, que aunque no fueran ciertas, moriría por sus amigos, moriría por Elena porque ella se merecía ser feliz.

\- Una cosa más… -pidió al ver que se iba sin él- Quiero ir con vosotros.

La rubia dudó unos segundos para después asentir, ningún agente que iba a esa misión estuvo de acuerdo con su incorporación pero tampoco podían hacer otra cosa, la jefa al mando era Camille ya que no estaban disponibles ni Jenna ni Katherine.

Jenna y Alaric corrieron en dirección a la casa al oír un disparo pero más se asustaron al comprobar cómo salía fuego de la casa, seguramente la bala habría hecho contacto con la madera o algo así pero a nadie le importó, entraron armados como pudieron en busca de alguien, se chocaron con Miranda y Grayson, fue Alaric quien los socorrió mientras Jenna intentaba entrar o ver algo entre el humo y los escombros, sabía que Elena estaba viva por los gritos desesperados del interior pero tampoco tenía muy claro que estaba sucediendo, el sonido de unas bocinas y de la policía provocó que se quedara quieta. ¿Cómo los habían localizado?

\- ¡Salgan de ahí, ahora mismo!

Amara escuchó los gritos y el sonido de la policía, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, no podía acabar aquí, no se permitiría esto ni de casualidad, se lanzó contra Elena, la cual se golpeó la cabeza con una viga.

\- Vas a morir aquí -rió bajito- Te lo prometo, ¿¡me oyes!? -la golpeó con más fuerza, lo que no sabía era que la castaña no podía pronunciar palabra porque todo su cuerpo se estaba centrando en el dolor punzante en la cabeza- ¡Que hables, maldita puta!

\- Mmm… -la castaña intentó moverse para poder apartar a Amara pero le fue imposible, en un movimiento brusco Amara golpeó una de las vigas desestabilizando la zona, todo empezó a derrumbarse mientras el fuego se extendía con fuerza.

Los coche patrulla rodearon la zona, las ambulancias y los bomberos estaban llegando pero era demasiado tarde, todos allí lo supieron la zona no era estable desde un principio, estaba prohibido estar cerca de allí por lo que ningún agente intentó entrar, mientras alguno retenían a los Gilbert otros se centraban en pedir auxilio a los bomberos y demás. Damon se mordía las uñas con impaciencia, se había tenido que quedar en uno de los coches debido a que los agentes no se fiaban de su honestidad pero en cuanto de la radio salió el aviso de peligro, el ojiazul no se lo pensó dos veces, salió de allí golpeando a todo aquel que le exigiera volver, porque su cabeza solo procesaba una cosa, Elena, su Elena estaba allí con esa zorra, todo podría acabar si él llegaba, estaba seguro de eso, iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Elena en su momento, siempre la protegería, él siempre estaría a su lado, las voces de los agentes y de sus amigos resonaron con fuerza pero a él no le importó intentó alcanzar la casa pero los brazos de Alaric se lo impidieron.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Elena…! -gritó con horror ya le daba igual si todos veían su estado tan lamentable, o si Camille le estaba psicoanalizando en ese momento o si alguien le tomaba por loco, solo importaba Elena y esa casa, donde ella estaba, se estaba derrumbando al completo, varios bomberos entraron mientras que otros estabilizaron a los Gilbert pero Damon quería estar ahí.

"Damon…" , todo le estaba empezando a afectar de alguna manera un tanto extraña porque su cabeza estaba procesando la voz de su madre mientras que las voces reales empezaban a desaparecer, "Cree en ella...es más fuerte de lo que parece…"

\- Mamá…. por favor… -suplicó captando la atención de su amigo pero a Damon no le importaba, agachó la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, se sentía débil, abatido sin fuerzas para continuar- No puedo… vivir sin ella…

\- ¡Ayuda por aquí! ¡Hay que estabilizar a la chica! ¡Está viva…!

Damon alzó la cabeza, un dolor se instaló en la parte baja de su cabeza pero no le prestó atención porque aunque la chica que estaba en los brazos de ese bombero tenía toda la ropa y parte de la piel quemada, Damon la reconoció, no era Amara, era su ángel, su ángel luchador, corrió sin pensar en las consecuencias pero esta vez, en contra de todo pronóstico los bomberos dejaron que él la tomara hasta la ambulancia.

\- Mi ángel… -acarició su rostro con ternura cuando estuvo en la camilla- Lo lamento tanto… me disculparía, lo prometo, lo haría pero ni siquiera puedes escucharme… -agachó el rostro, varios médicos intentaron estabilizar el pulso de la castaña mientras informaban desde la distancia que la otra chica no había sobrevivido.- Es una perdida de tiempo, pero verte así, me destruye por completo -uno de los enfermeros le apartó un poco mientras desgarraban la camiseta de Elena- Despierta nena, no me hagas esto…

\- ¡Paro cardiaco! -gritó uno mientras lanzaban pequeñas descargas en el cuerpo menudo de Elena, Damon se mordió los dedos con fuerza, necesitaba golpear algo pero no creía que eso fuera ayudar en absoluto, mirar a Elena, bueno, eso le recordaba lo que llevaba guardando en su interior demasiado tiempo, esquivando los cables rodeó la camilla para tener acceso a su rostro.

\- Angelito, eres de lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis veintisiete años de vida en este mundo. Y el hecho de estar aquí, a punto de perderlo todo, sabiendo que era amado, no por cualquiera sino por ti, Elena Gilbert, es el epítome de una vida plena. -susurró contra sus ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla perdiéndose entre su rostro y el de la chica- Te amo, Elena, solo quería que lo supieras…

El cuerpo de Elena se removió debido a las descargas, los médicos comenzaron a estabilizarla cuando unos agentes llegaron para tomar a Damon, este no hizo nada contra ese movimiento simplemente se dejó arrastrar todo el camino sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima, Elena se recupera y será feliz aunque ella nunca supiera cuánto la amaba, porque la vida a veces es muy dura, y había gente que sencillamente no se merecen acabar de esa forma.

Damon se montó en el coche patrulla y lanzó un último vistazo a la carretera, sonrió de forma apagada, todo acababa ahí, en la carretera, aquí por primera vez, en años, su corazón empezó a latir y allí mismo su corazón se apagó de nuevo porque Damon tenía una cosa clara ese día, él había muerto en vida, porque sin Elena no existía un mañana.

_**¿FIN?**_


	35. Epílogo

_¡Feliz NocheVieja! y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

* * *

**_Epílogo:_**

**_Siempre Sobrevivimos._**

Llovía y mucho. Los ojos café de la chica observaban con devoción las gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza y elegancia sobre el cristal de la ventana, apoyó su mano delicada sobre el frío cristal en un intento de sentir que era tan libre como esas gotas que resbalaban hasta desaparecer en la nada, cerró los ojos con ternura, una sonrisa cobró vida en su inmaculado rostro, se apartó cuando sintió que esta vez lo que iba a correr sin una dirección fija iban a ser sus lágrimas, no iba a llorar de nuevo, no ahora, apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos, tenía que dormir, intentar conciliar el sueño, por lo menos intentarlo.

\- Cariño -se giró sobresaltada, la voz del castaño la sobresaltó en sobremanera, pero lo que más le preocupó fue ver la mueca de disgusto que pintaba el rostro de su amigo, negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír para quitarle importancia pero era imposible a él no podía engañarle- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Odiaba las promesas.

Apartó la mirada, queriendo evitar así que pudiese leer su mente, Alaric tenía ese poder sobre ella, desde hacía unos meses Ric era el único que veía más allá de su sonrisa superficial o de su "estoy de maravilla" el no creía nada de eso, eso es lo que más le sorprendía a Elena, que fuese el único que viera la realidad tras su perfecta máscara de porcelana, porque realmente era de porcelana, lo sabía muy bien, podía fingir estar bien durante un rato pero en cuanto sus ojos se movían un poco más o hablaba de más la voz se le empezaba a quebrar o sus ojos empezaban a empañar en un tono más claro, más pálido, por eso no aguantaba mucho tiempo quieta o en un mismo lugar simplemente era más sano fingir ser alguien que no era.

Porque Elena Gilbert murió hace un año, en una zona apartada, lejos de la multitud, rodeada de su familia, en los brazos de él. Si, ese día Elena Gilbert murió y lo que todos veían ahora era simplemente un fantasma, un reflejo de lo que una vez fue la linda y perfecta Elena.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de la camiseta que se había comprado en su estancia en Roma, ahora iba de camino a una zona más concurrida de Italia, era un riesgo si, pero sus padres se lo debían, ella necesitaba alejarse de todos y lo mejor para eso, era como bien le había dicho Ric y Jenna, era viajar, ella no quería ir a esa zona de mala muerte que nadie conocía por el nombre, prefería estar lejos de Italia, tal vez Nueva York, Chicago, Nueva Orleans, incluso España -no es que tuviera nada contra España, su problema venía que odiaba cualquier lugar cercano a Francia o Edimburgo- todo lugar menos un pueblo o ciudades pequeñas. Quería un lugar donde pasar desapercibida, donde nadie le preguntase o pudiese ver a través de ella pero como sus padres le habían repetido varias veces iría a cargo de esa pareja.

Sorprendente. Absolutamente sorprendente. Sus padres confiando a su preciada hija a unos desconocidos, si esto se lo hubiesen dicho hace dos años nadie se lo hubiera creído, pero ahora, es como si sus padres compartieran un lazo más fuerte con esa pareja tan peculiar, como si comprendieran que Jenna y Ric tenían más confianza con Elena que con los mismos padres.

Sacó de su bolsillo un anillo, lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, era _su_ anillo, estaba segura que era como una forma de mantenerse unida eternamente a él, no quería llorar pero por más irónico que parecía esto era una forma de calmarla, de calmar sus miedos, sus peores pesadillas, cuando bajaron del tren se sintió como nueva, como si el aire de este pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de dios pudiese darle un poco de vida, la mano de Ric la sacó de sus pensamientos, le sonrió con verdadera alegría, por primera vez su sonrisa era sincera, no supo porqué pero en ese momento tuvo ganas de sonreír.

Estuvo ingresada seis meses en el hospital, no era nada grave lo que tenía, no fisicamente, era quemaduras de segundo grado, y consiguieron sacarla a tiempo de la casa, había inhalado mucho humo y tenía varias costillas rotas pero el problema no estuvo ahí, sino en la parte psicológica, Elena se había negado, durante un mes y pico, a hablar y a comer, le habían obligado a tomar la medicina y las papillas -si era algo similar a una papilla- casi atándola en la cama, después de esos meses se dio cuenta que era una locura sumirse en esa espiral de autodestrucción pero sus padres se negaron a creer que su hija estaba bien incluso los mismos médicos tuvieron reparos en asimilarlo por eso estuvo recibiendo visitas de una psicóloga, era rubia, de unos treinta aunque parecía mucho más vieja, tal vez fuese más vieja, le pareció simpática pero le extrañó horrores aceptar que fuese italiana, ¿por qué una italiana había recorrido todos esos kilómetros, voluntariamente, para atenderla?

Un mes después lo supo. Cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar con ella, ya que por casualidad apareció un día donde estaba realmente destrozada, Elena se atrevió a hablar, le dijo porque estaba así, ese día, ese mismo día fue el día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Damon, de ese chico que estuvo con ella, y que ahora mismo estaba en la cárcel, la psicóloga simplemente la escuchó, no dijo nada, y cuando Elena por fin se dio cuenta de su error, la mujer, solo dijo una cosa.

\- Camille. Mi nombre es Camille. Atendí a Damon Salvatore en su juventud, Elena. Ahora te toca a ti decidir si quieres que sea tu doctora o no.

No supo porqué aceptó, mejor dicho no supo el porqué, a partir de ese día, Elena decidió hablar con ella, bueno si sabía por qué, porque cada vez que se abría a esa mujer, Camille le contaba algo breve de Damon; nadie más sabía este secreto, o eso pensaba Elena, pero tampoco quiso preguntarle nunca a esa mujer porque hacía todo esto y con qué motivo, simplemente Elena era feliz escuchando algo de Damon. Fue lo que más le dolió, meses después, le dieron el alta y realmente quiso tener un ataque de pánico solo para poder escuchar a Camille un rato más, pero esta le recomendó que no hiciera el idiota y que fuera a despedirme tanto de Enzo como de los demás.

Jenna parloteaba sobre la cultura del pueblo mientras Alaric arreglaba no sé qué papeles que tenía, Elena no era tonta, si creían que no sabía que algo ocultaban es que en verdad no la conocía, como sea, Elena no quiso darle más vueltas, prefería sumergirse en sus recuerdos, en como, cuando salió del hospital le costó muchísimo decidirse en ir a ver a Enzo, sabía que murió, por salvar a Katherine y a Kol, pero aún así, al no haber ido a su entierro ni a su velatorio, Elena podía aferrarse a la idea surrealista de que estaba vivo y de que en cualquier momento iba a venir a salvarla como hacía siempre, por eso ese día, cuando sus padres la llevaron a su tumba no lloró, ni tampoco en los días sucesivos, porque, a base de mucho esfuerzo, había aprendido a proteger lo que quedaba de su corazón con una coraza.

\- Todo listo chicas, soy todo vuestro -se cruzó de brazos, Elena y Jenna se miraron un segundo y después negaron con la cabeza ignorando al sujeto que tenían por guía- ¿Qué he dicho?

\- Te lo tienes muy creído Ric -le recordó Jenna- Somos mujeres hechas y derechas, no bebés asustados, a ver si te entra.

" A ver si os entra a todos", quiso añadir Elena pero se calló y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero no necesitó mirar más de dos veces a Ric para saber que él sí había entendido sus silenciosas quejas.

Se pasaron dos semanas haciendo turismo, lo que más le cabreaba a Elena no era que llevaran más de quince días viendo lo mismo sino que todavía le ocultaran el porqué de ese lugar, eso si le fastidiaba mucho y si a eso le añadías que cada vez le costaba más poder llorar a solas o mantener las formas hacía que la bola estuviese a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Una noche bajó las escaleras con las maletas y todo preparado, iba a darles un ultimátum o le contaban porqué estaban allí o ella, con su pasaporte iba a desaparecer- vale era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que ambos pertenecían a la policía secreta pero por lo menos lo intentaría- de la faz de la tierra.

Pero no hizo nada de eso porque cuando iba a dejar claro su presencia escuchó una conversación que nunca debería haber escuchado.

\- No me dejan verlo -le pareció oír a Ric quejándose- Dicen que está en alta protección, bastante es que nos hayan dicho su paradero.

\- Tiene que verlo, Elena necesita dejarle ir. Y Damon también.

Fue eso lo que la paralizó. Escuchar el nombre de Damon de la boca de otra persona, oír su nombre en voz alta la destrozó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerza, no había máscara ni sonrisa falsa que la salvara de esto. Damon. Damon. Damon. Solo con oír su nombre todo dejaba de tener sentido, todo desaparecía a su alrededor, le faltaba el aire, se ahogaba, todo estaba oscuro, algo tuvo que alertar a sus amigos porque en seguida sintió los brazos de Ric tomándola en brazos, y a Jenna gritando algo de una ambulancia o así, pero Elena no pudo calmarlos, simplemente no podía decir nada sin caer en una espiral oscura sin salida.

Otra vez.

"Te parecerá bonito y todo…" -su risa irónica fue lo que provocó que la castaña abriese los ojos con fuerza, la luz cegadora le impedía ver con claridad pero sabía donde estaba, "Hey, ten cuidado… _angelito_."

Era él. Sonrió, en verdad lo hizo hasta le dolía la mandíbula por el esfuerzo, como una tonta se frotó los ojos y tiró de su cuerpo para poder tenerlo enfrente, para poder admirarlo al completo. Y ahí estaba, Damon, su Damon a su lado, con una simple camiseta negra y unos jeans, ahí, tirado encima de una cama un tanto extraña con sábanas blancas y muchos tubos a su alrededor, esto no tenía importancia, no para su cabeza que solo procesaba la imagen perfecta e inmaculada de su cuervo.

"Oh, dios… Damon", la voz sonó apagada, incluso dolida cuando en realidad estaba a rebosar de felicidad, acarició con cuidado su mejilla, delineando con el dedo su mandíbula, "Estás aquí realmente…"

"¿Y dónde iba a estar sino?", ronroneó capturando su muñeca y repartiendo pequeños besos en sus dedos provocando que una risita saliese de su interior, amaba eso, "Porque donde quiero estar es abrazándote, besándote… haciéndote mía…"

Lo miró a los ojos, Damon alzó la cabeza y se concentró en esas dos esferas café, y supo, por mal que le pese que tenía que decir la verdad, sonrió con ternura y depositó un breve y casto beso en los labios carnosos de la chica, fue solo un roce pero las chispas que una vez los unió saltaron como fuegos artificiales, una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, Elena alzó la mano rápidamente para secarla pero Damon la frenó, sostuvo sus manos con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

"Angelito, eres de lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis veintisiete años de vida en este mundo. Y el hecho de estar aquí, a punto de perderlo todo, sabiendo que era amado, no por cualquiera sino por ti, Elena Gilbert, es el epítome de una vida plena. -susurró contra sus ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla perdiéndose entre su rostro y el de la chica, "_Te amo, Elena, solo quería que lo supieras…"_

Ahora era ella la que lloraba, no por escuchar esas palabras, no por sentirlas reales, sino por saber que esto no estaba sucediendo en verdad, la imagen de Damon iba desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que su mero contacto, cada vez lo sentía menos real, cada vez se sentía más consciente de donde estaba en realidad, miró por todos lados desesperada, se encontraba en una habitación mayormente blanca, atada por las muñecas y casi sedada, sollozó con fuerza cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con esos ojos azules que tanto la amaban, quiso gritar pero su grito quedó opacado por su voz.

"Elena, sigue adelante…"

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡No puedo…! ¡No quiero! -gritó, cada vez más fuerte, se removió, clavándose todo lo que encontraba a su paso, porque se encontraba entre el filo de lo real y lo surreal y no quería que la imagen de Damon, que su voz, que su tacto desapareciera una vez más, pero tampoco quería estar así, rozando la muerte con la yema de los dedos- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor…!

\- Señorita Gilbert -oía que la llamaban, era acento italiano, le costó entender lo que estaba diciendo pero en cuanto lo escuchó un par de veces más con la amenaza de sedarla de nuevo se quedó rígida, quieta, no se confiaron, el médico que la atendía la miró dos veces antes de soltar sus brazos, seguía atada pero estaba claro que no era suficiente. -Es usted muy fuerte.

\- Lo siento -susurró.

\- Tranquila, esta tarde le dan el alta. -miró unas hojas antes de anotar una serie de cosas, a Elena no le pasó desapercibida lo nervioso que estaba el doctor, necesitaba saber donde estaban sus amigos, no estaba en América, por lo tanto era libre, quería salir de allí- ¿Quiere recibir visita?

¿No era obvio? Asintió efusivamente, y con una última mirada el hombre dejó pasar a la pareja que estaba en la sala de espera, Jenna fue la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos casi llevándose todos los cables por delante, a Ric le costó más asimilar este nuevo ataque de pánico, o eso pensó Elena debido a que le costó más abrazarla.

\- Sentimos no haberte contado nada cariño. -le acarició el cabello.- Queríamos tenerlo todo listo antes de decirte nada.

Elena asintió porque fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sabía que si abría la boca lo único que haría sería complicarlo todo aún más, por eso evitó mirar a sus amigos y se centró en el borde de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Jenna continúo hablando, de cómo, después de tanto investigar y demás, le habían dicho que Damon estaba metido en una cárcel apartado de la nada por el sistema de protección de testigos, tanto Mason como Robert había dejado de ser un problema hacía mucho tiempo, pero había mucha gente que apoyaba aún las ideas suicidas de Robert o gente que quería venganza contra Mason por lo que la familia de Elsa había pedido protección extrema para el chico, a Jenna le había costado horrores sonsacar el lugar por eso estaban allí, porque a unos kilómetros estaba encarcelado Damon, protegido por una condena de no se sabía cuántos años, Elena se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo, apretó los puños contra sus costados y siguió escuchando las palabras de Jenna, y a medida que avanzaba con su no discurso Elena supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo supo antes incluso de escuchar la mitad de todo eso, miró a Ric a los ojos y le sonrió como pudo.

\- Elena… -le advirtió.

\- Quiero que me hagáis un favor.

En ningún momento tuvo claro si había hecho o no lo correcto, pero después de meses luchando por poder ver a Damon unos minutos ahí estaba Elena Gilbert, a punto de cumplir los veinte años, con dos años sin ver a Damon más que en sueños, vestida con un traje compuesto por una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y una falda entumbada del mismo color, todo decorado con unos tacones de aguja y un moño alto, Elena no estaba del todo convencida de su look, pero si quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible así es como debería ir vestida, se había estado preparando para esto desde hacía casi un año, podía con ello, podría ver a Damon aunque fuese solo por unos minutos y solo con verle sabía si tenía que empezar con su plan B, pero por ahora era feliz sabiendo que había ganado una batalla contra la justicia.

Un hombre vestido de negro le exigió que soltase todas sus pertenencias en una bolsa de plástico, miró dicha bolsa con una ceja alzada, no llevaba casi nada, solo su reloj y su teléfono móvil nada más, pero aún así tuvo sus dudas en soltar sus cosas ahí, aunque ya venía preparada y ese teléfono era de tarjeta le costó bastante quedar incomunicada con el exterior, de esto culpó a las películas y a sus padres, aunque estos últimos no tenían ni idea de lo que su hija había estado haciendo en sus viajes.

Caminó con paso firme, cada paso que daba sentía que con él se iba un trozo de sus miedos, de sus mayores temores como si se hiciera más fuerte, sonrió triunfante cuando un guarda le señaló una puerta, la atravesó dispuesta a superar su último temor.

Saber si a Damon Salvatore le importaba de veras.

Se había pasado todo ese tiempo buscando respuestas para poder ver a Damon pero ahora que estaba a tan solo unos pasos se dio cuenta que todo esto era absurdo si ahora Damon le decía en la cara que nunca la amó o que en verdad nunca fue importante para ella, entonces todo se rompería y volvería a esa espiral autodestructiva, se aferró al pomo y estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó una voz en su interior, la misma voz.

"_Te amo, Elena, solo quería que lo supieras…"_

Fueron esas mismas palabras, esas que su mente repetía en infinidad de ocasiones, las que le dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante y mantener la compostura, atravesó la hilera de cristales, no había nadie por allí pero si muchos policías vigilando la nada, Elena avanzó con pesadez sin saber muy bien dónde estaría él y si sabía que era a ella a quien esperaba, el sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que casi la paralizaban a mitad de camino pero no supo en que momento se vio obligada a sentarse, y ahí estaba él mirando el techo con las manos puestas encima de la mesa, se quedó boquiabierta, porque una parte de ella sabía que estaba en casa, que por fin su alma había encontrado la paz que tanto anhelaba, y no solo por eso, porque verle, fue cegador, una lágrima traidora cayó por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que el guarda al otro lado le hacía una seña a Damon.

Cuando esos ojos azules sin vida atravesaron los café destrozados de Elena todo ahí dejó de tener importancia, Damon la observó sin transmitir ningún sentimiento, pero Elena hacía exactamente lo mismo, ella había aprendido del mejor y ahí estaba mostrando a su profesor la frialdad que había aprendido y sino fuera por la lágrima hubiese quedado la imagen perfecta. Damon, con manos temblorosas cogió el teléfono que comunicaba ambas alas, la castaña no hizo nada, no porque no quisiera escuchar su voz, todo lo contrario, sino porque no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacer dos cosas a la vez: no llorar y coger el teléfono, tras unos minutos de incertidumbre una oscuridad atravesó los ojos de Damon y Elena no tardó ni un segundo en tomar el teléfono.

El pitido resonó en los oídos de ambos.

\- Hey. -saludó Damon, Elena no supo si dijo eso porque no tenía otra cosa más que decir o porque realmente estaba en la misma situación que ella sin ser capaz de decir más nada, se pasó el pelo tras la oreja y sonrió débilmente.

\- Hey -asintió, se mordió el labio sin ser capaz de decir más nada y justo cuando iba a hablar, Damon hizo exactamente lo mismo, ambos soltaron una carcajada- Tú primero.

\- No importa, tu.

\- Si que importa.

\- No quiero joderlo. -confesó bajito pero al estar comunicados por el teléfono Elena lo escuchó perfectamente- Seguro que lo que me ibas a decir es mejor…

\- Nunca digas eso Damon. Todo lo que tu digas me importa y mucho -le confesó segura olvidando por completo que si algo fallaba era su corazón el que iba a salir herido, al ver que el chico no tenía ninguna intención en ir contra ella, se armó de valor y posó una mano en el cristal- Porque...aunque hayas sido una persona terrible, aunque siempre la estés cagando… -rió- Has sido el único capaz de hacerme sentir viva, única en el mundo, y aunque puede que me arrepiente, no siento haberte conocido, ni que por tu culpa me haya cuestionado todo en lo que creía, tampoco siento ni de lejos que por tu culpa haya tomado malas decisiones, incluso las peores. He sido la mejor persona y la peor junto a ti -le miró a los ojos, Damon estaba destrozado, lo podía ver, en sus ojos se veía reflejado la misma tristeza y el mismo dolor que en los suyos, se lamió los labios antes de continuar sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás- Y de todas esas decisiones malas que he tomado por tu culpa, tal vez esta sea la peor… pero no lamento, en absoluto, estar enamorada de ti.

Tragó saliva y dejó que sus emociones tomaran el control de su cuerpo, aunque quisiera no podría luchar contra las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar, apretó con fuerza el teléfono, apartándolo de su oreja, temiendo escuchar lo que su cabeza le gritaba, que nada había sido real, alzó la cabeza, Damon vocalizaba algo pero Elena no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

\- Te amo, Damon. Te quiero.

Soltó el teléfono e iba a irse cuando vio que Damon, en contra del reglamento se levantaba de golpe para llamar su atención, le miró unos segundos y vio dolor, miedo, pánico y no supo como interpretar eso, todos los recuerdos vividos con Damon la golpearon con fuerza, recordándole que había sido mala idea venir hasta aquí, lloró con fuerza y caminó, iba a irse, salir corriendo incluso cuando oyó a la seguridad gritar, asustada se giró para comprobar que Damon corría el mismo camino desde el otro lado, ahogó una exclamación cuando intentaron frenarle y Damon les golpeó.

Sin pensarlo tomó un auricular, y Damon hizo exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¡Te amo Elena! ¡No lo dudes nunca! ¡Eres lo mejor que me he pasado…! -no necesitó escuchar más nada para que esos recuerdos que creía que era parte de sus sueños volviesen a ella, ahí tirada, en un lugar lleno de luces con el único sonido de la voz de Damon, volvió a llorar pero de felicidad, los guardias tomaron con fuerza a Damon y tiraron de él hacia atrás pero Elena, al igual que él, eran felices porque unas simples palabras había callado a sus peores demonios.

Elena supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Sobreviviremos a esto. Siempre sobrevivimos"

Recordando esas palabras, aferrándose al recuerdo de ellas corrió escaleras abajo, sabía que se estaba comportando como una cría, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? por fin podía aferrarse a la realidad: Damon la amaba tanto como ella a él, o sino, ¿por qué iba a arriesgarse de esa forma?

Caminó deprisa hasta la entrada, varios guardias la miraron con cara de muy pocos amigos pero ya sabían de antemano que la chica estaría por allí por lo que no le prestaron más atención de la necesaria cuando, uno de los altos mando de la prisión apareció ante ella.

\- Señorita Gilbert -la paró con una mano en alto, la chica recuperó el control lo suficientemente rápido para saber de quien se trataba- Mi nombre es Elijah Gillies, ya nos habían presentado antes…

\- Si, disculpe estaba… exhausta.

\- Más bien parecía estar: emocionada -le sonrió con verdadera sinceridad- Ha sido costoso permitir que llegue hasta aquí, ¿tan rápido se va?

\- No me estaba yendo -se recompuso- Simplemente quería acabar con esto rápidamente, y antes de que me diga nada, quiero hablar con sus superiores, con la Unión Europea y con quien haga falta para conseguir la custodia de Damon Salvatore.

Elijah la observó detenidamente unos segundos, fue tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que era inútil discutirle lo contrario, con una débil sonrisa le mostró el camino hasta sus oficinas, pasaron unos días más hasta que un enviado del minesterio de seguridad nacional fue a visitarles, la charla fue breve pero directa: Elena no podía hacer nada, debido a que Damon estaba metido en un programa de protección de testigos, y papel solo complicaba y mucho las cosas, Elena asintió y se mantuvo callada todo el rato, pero aún así hizo esa pregunta que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde hacía muchos días.

\- ¿Y si consigo que la familia firme denegando en mi, o en algún conocido el poder para su custodia? -el hombre abrió la boca para replicar pero Elena se adelantó alzando incluso las manos- Quiero decir, si consigo el permiso, ya habré superado el papel de la protección de testigos, tendré el poder como para decidir por él. ¿No?

\- No es tan sencillo, señorita Gilbert, usted también es testigo, está en el programa también -le esclareció.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Alaric Saltzman es su guardaespaldas.

La chica cerró los ojos un segundo, necesitando aguantar las ganas de girarse y encarar a su "supuesto amigo y compañero de viaje" pero si quería parecer una chica responsable debía mantenerse firme, abrió los ojos, mostrando su perfecta máscara de frialdad y superficialidad.

\- Por supuesto. Se me olvidaba. -sonrió brevemente- Es por eso, Jenna podría ser la perfecta guardaespaldas, conoce a Damon, sabe lo que haría, como y cuando. Ella sería perfecta, simplemente necesito la firma de la familia de Damon.

\- Señorita Gilbert -se adelantó Ric, sorprendiendo aún más a Elena comprobando la falicidad con la que el chico se manejaba- Jenna como bien dice, no podría hacerlo porque no pertenece al programa, ella es…

\- Sé lo que es.

\- Los protectores no pueden tener ningún lazo con su protegido.

\- Entiendo, pero algo podrá hacerse.

Elena alucinaba y en colores. Alaric la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo pero estaba claro que el servicio secreto había hecho una limpieza de su historial para poder volver a la sociedad como un ciudadano impecable, no podía juzgarle, ella nunca le preguntó pero por lo menos podría haber contado unos pequeños detalles para no quedar como una estúpida, mientras Alaric charlaba con el corresponsal, Elena observó el exterior, estaba comenzando a nublarse, parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento, cerró los ojos, recordando un momento, un pequeño detalle de cuando estuvieron en Edimburgo.

_Esa mañana Elena se levantó antes de lo previsto, Damon seguía plácidamente dormido a su lado, como un pequeño bebé, acurrucado, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, con la boca entreabierta y esa sonrisa que en todo momento le caracterizaba, sonrió con ternura, le daba pena despertarlo, y aunque había unas normas impuestos, no llevaban ni dos días allí instalados como para que alguien pudiese echarles en cara este "desorden"._

_Nadie seguía las normas de despertarse a primera hora, ni de llevar una ronda exacta, por lo tanto, pensó, que mientras que le despertara antes de que se levantaron los demás no pasaría nada; salió de la cama despacio, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió unos brazos aprisionando su cuerpo con fuerza contra la puerta del cuarto, estaba a punto de gritar, iba a gritar, era un acto reflejo en ella, cuando sintió una serie de besos húmedos por su espalda, sonrió como una boba, vale que eso debería haberla asustado más, pero, ¿cómo no reconocer su olor? ¿o la sensación de sus besos? Sonrió como una niña feliz en la mañana de navidad, se giró como pudo para encontrarse con la mirada hambrienta de Damon y con esos ojos azules que derretían cada parte de su cerebro, como cualquier chica enamorada pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico para atraerlo aún más a ella, por un momento fue egoísta, y se imaginó que estaban en un universo alternativo, donde ella era una escritora o periodista y Damon… un agente de la ley o un abogado reputado, o simplemente una pareja como otra cualquiera, felices por vivir esos pequeños momentos juntos, sonrió como una estúpida._

_\- Soy tuyo, angelito. -o imaginarse que esas frases eran "te quieros", si, podía ser egoísta pero entonces algo la haría golpearse con la realidad, unió sus labios dulcemente una vez más porque enseguida volverían a la realidad donde ni se miraban ni se querían- Eres mía._

_\- Tuya -le acarició la mejilla con verdadera devoción.- Y mío._

_\- ¿Qué hora es? -dijo a los minutos, ambos se habían quedado pérdidos en los ojos del otro descubriendo todo aquello que no se atrevían a decir con palabras, Elena negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta por fin del tiempo que habían perdido- Oh, es tarde…_

_\- No es tan tarde… -se quejó Elena- Son las… siete._

_\- Y me tendría que haber levantado a las seis -le aclaró- Y lo sabes._

_\- Si, pero… no duermes bien, Damon… -le confiesa bajito, no habían hablado de eso en ningún momento aunque ambos eran conscientes de lo que pasaba en esas sábanas todas las noches, Damon bajó la mirada, sintiéndose, por primera vez, un niño asustado, Elena al ver el problema se acercó a él para intentar solucionarlo- Damon, lo siento…_

_\- No, tienes razón. No duermo bien, y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupa por eso, no hay problema, lo acepto -se apartó de ella y se dejó caer en la cama con un golpe seco, se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y respiró hondo, como si estuviese buscando la forma correcta de decir una cosa, Elena no quería complicarle más nada por lo que se acercó a la ventana, comprobando así, que estaba lloviendo afuera, no llevaban ni dos días en agosto y estaba lloviendo, no es como si fuese la primera vez que veía la lluvia pero si la primera vez que la sentía, como una niña feliz abrió la ventana y se asomó, sintiendo como el agua caía por su rostro dejando marcas en él, pequeños surcos, sonrió feliz, porque realmente estos pequeños detalles la hacía condenadamente feliz, incluso se veía capaz de olvidar todos los problemas que rondaban su vida día a día, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cadera, atrayendo su cuerpo al del chico, sonrió, pero no se movió de ahí, todo lo contrario clavó las uñas en el alfeizer y se impulsó al exterior, no tenía miedo, Damon estaba ahí, sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo, evitando que algo malo le sucediese._

_\- ¿No es hermoso? -preguntó enormemente feliz, tenía medio cuerpo fuera, dejando que el agua corriera por todo su rostro, al ver que Damon no contestaba recordó que hasta hacía unos minutos habían estado a punto de discutir, se asomó para poder verle, y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa de medio lado y esos ojos azules tan profundos, devorándola con la mirada._

_\- Tu eres hermosa. -la chica se escurrió entre sus manos, quedando completamente a su altura, Damon le pasó las manos por el cabello, apartando el pelo húmedo de su rostro- Ahí, parecías libre, una niña feliz…_

_\- Y tu ahí -le señaló con el dedo- Parecías un chico normal observando a su "no-novia" siendo feliz a su lado._

_\- No eres mi "no-novia" -sonrió acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su pequeño rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios- Eres mi "si-novia o lo que sea"_

_\- No creo que necesitemos un título -comentó como si nada, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- Me conformo con que… confíes en mí, ¿confías en mi, Damon?_

_\- Siempre._

_\- Siempre. Me gusta._

_\- Tu si que me gustas -le robó un beso, con rapidez se apartó de ella y salió corriendo- ¡Buenos días, angelito!_

_Boquiabierta y helada por culpa de la lluvia se quedó mirando el camino que había tomado Damon, le había dejado allí plantada, había salido huyendo después de robarle un beso, después de decirle todas esas cosas; apretó los puños, ¿debería estar enfadada? ¿evitar estas clases de situaciones donde su corazón está en constante peligro? le encantaría poder tener a su madre allí para que le diese un consejo, pero ahora era inevitable no sentir que en cualquier momento el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, casi podría decir que no sentía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír._

_Le quería._

\- ¿Elena? -la chica salió de sus tan típicos trances para mirar a la cara a Ric, ¿ahora la llamaba por su nombre? necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que se encontraban en un coche, ¿cuando se había montado en uno? tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba ligeramente húmedo, miró al exterior- ¿Elena?

\- Estoy bien. Muy bien.

\- No es eso -se giró bruscamente para mirarlo a la cara- He llamado a Martina, va a recibirnos, quiere conocerte.

"¿Así de fácil? _Esa _mujer que renegó de Damon, que no quiso conocerme en su momento…"

\- Por supuesto -dijo con una falsa felicidad, incluso dio una palmada para celebrarlo- Todo va sobre ruedas.

\- No te entiendo Elena…

\- ¿Qué no me entiendes? -le fulminó con la mirada- La que no te entiende soy yo, Ric, ¿de qué vas? Pensé que estabas conmigo porque te importaba, Ric te quiero, ¿me oyes? Y simplemente, soy, otra vez -rió irónica- Una misión, que irónica es la vida.

\- No está hablando Elena, está hablando la Elena sin esperanza, la Elena fría, ¿sabes quien habla, Elena? La Elena que es Damon…

\- Eso es un golpe bajo -el auto estacionó, Alaric fue el primero en salir pegando un portazo, por lo que podía observar la castaña, había tenido una reunión más que efectiva donde habían convencido al ministerio de seguridad para corromper un par de reglas, como por ejemplo saber la ubicación exacta del lugar donde vive Martina y su familia, con un suspiro, la chica se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha piscos pero no le importaba, iba a enfrentarse a esa mujer e iba a sacar a Damon de allí.

Damon observó con detenimiento las esposas que llevaba puestas en las muñecas, desde hacía mucho tiempo, casi desde el principio nada de esto le importaba, él sabía cual era su destino, siempre quiso morir en su oficio pero desde que ese verano, la conoció, todo cambió, lo supo en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los café de la chica: nada volvería a ser igual para él y su "perfecto" mundo.

Sonrió, o lo intentó, porque lo único que apareció en su rostro fue una mueca vacía sin vida, ¿no era más fácil seguir adelante sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver al ángel? ¿por qué había vuelto a su mundo y a descolocar todo en él?

No era justo para nada, él ya se había resignado a vivir allí, a pasar el resto de sus días entre esas cuatro paredes, sin visitas, sin ninguna muestra de amor, pero ahora, cuando le avisaron que recibiría una visita lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en la familia de su madre que por fin se habían dignado a tomar uso de esos extras pero no, una parte de él sabía que no era así, y cuando estuvo allí, desanimado cuando descubrió que se trataba de una visita de cortesía del gobierno americano, supo que todo iba a ser peor de lo que se merecía.

Se sentó y la vió, y aunque sonase patético su cabeza conjuró una imagen mucho más idealizada de su pequeño ángel, ahí Elena parecía feliz, sonriendo a su lado, cuando en realidad la chica no sonreía, ni tampoco estaba a su lado, un cristal brindado los separaba, y en sus ojos, siempre alegres, aparecía una sombra oscura tan similar a la suya que ya nada era igual.

No, no era justo, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en la piel, tiró de las esposas lo máximo que pudo sintiendo cómo estás se clavaban en su muñeca, sonrió malévolo, un poco de dolor físico le vendría bien, se mordió la lengua y tiró con mucha más fuerza, el dolor subió por su garganta y explotó en un alarido feroz, líneas de sangre corrían por sus brazos, se quedó embobado mirando el líquido negro cuando un carraspeó le devolvió a la realidad.

Alzó la cabeza, sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas cuando sus ojos visualizan la única imagen que nunca esperaría.

Caroline Forbes.

Se levantó de golpe cuando la chica entró en el recinto acompañada de uno de los guardias, este se quedó un poco atrás pero mantuvo las distancias por si era necesaria su intervención, con la boca abierta, Damon esperó que fuese ella la que iniciase la conversación.

\- ¿No vas a saludarme Damon?

\- ¿No vas a disculparte Caroline? -fue superior a él no quedarse callado, sabía que si Caroline estaba ahí, una de las razones era que sabía la verdad, que su padrastro era el problema en toda esa ecuación y no él.

\- No cambias más, Damon -suspiró resignada- Estoy aquí a petición de tu tía Damon, soy una de las mejores abogadas del estado, estaba a punto de coger un avión para irme a Nueva Caledonia cuando me pasaron el nombre del sujeto, eras tu.

\- Solo porque era yo… ¿solo por eso has dejado lo que sea que ibas a hacer en ese lugar? -preguntó extrañado con un deje de dolor, no quería que todos esos sentimientos que tenía bajo siete llaves saliesen a la luz, pero tener ahí, a su primer amor era doloroso, maldita sea, era su Caroline, claro que le dolía, pero aún así intentó evitar que la chica se diese cuenta de ello.

\- No claro que no. Ya me habían dicho todo de ese caso solo me faltaba el nombre, iba a decir que no, cuando vi el nombre. Al principio me negué… a creer que me equivoqué, ¡yo nunca me equivoco! -su sonrisa era apagada, como si de verdad le doliese darse cuenta, muchos años después de su error- Damon te quería, muchísimo… pero éramos unos críos…

\- Con planes de futuro -le recordó- Te amaba, Caroline, y me dejaste por las palabras de un loco.

\- Tienes que comprenderme… éramos críos, Damon, uno de los dos se hubiese cansado tarde o temprano, tu tenías planes que no entraban en los míos, era cuestión de tiempo.

\- Si vamos que tendré que darle y todo las gracias al loco -rió irónico, alzó las manos en un intento de relajarse cuando notó el escozor, una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro captando la atención de Caroline.

\- ¿En serio Damon…? -se acercó para tomarle de las muñecas al ver la herida, pero el chico retrocedió y el guardia se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Odio tus "en serios" -le gruñó, mientras el guardia la examinaba la mano sin delicadeza alguna, mientras Damon se concentraba en eso, ya que eso le dolía menos que mirar a los ojos a su ex novia, Caroline, que no había cambiado en nada continuó con su discurso, a Damon le importaba una mierda todo lo que tuviese para decirle pero fue un acto reflejo reaccionar cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

La rubia calló de golpe y le miró a la cara, una guerra interna de miradas se instaló entre ellos.

\- Caroline…

\- No me escuchabas -bufó- Increíble, estoy aquí para decirte que Martina ha accedido a conceder tu custodia al estado, es decir, a mi persona para que la señorita Gilbert pueda pagar la fianza y me vienes con que, "¿qué has dicho?" ¡¿En serio?!

Damon no supo que le alegró más, si volver a ver a Caroline en estas penosas circunstancias con tan buenas noticias o saber que Elena-por más patético que sonase-no se había rendido con él, que su amor seguía ahí más fuerte que nunca; sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un lío enorme, se apartó del guardia para abrazar a su amiga, alzó los brazos y la rodeó como pudo, la chica entre sorprendida y asustada paró al guardia, dejando claro que se sentía más que cómoda abrazada por ese hombre.

Nunca lo negaría, pero Damon Salvatore siempre había estado incrustado en su cabeza y en su corazón en todo momento, incluso cuando conoció a marido, amaba a Jesse con locura, nunca lo negaría, lo tenía clarísimo pero Damon era y será siempre ese chico que en mitad de su vida le dio un toque diferente.

Tras dos semanas más llenas de angustia y desesperación Damon era por fin libre, vigilado y protegido por Alaric y controlado por Caroline. Cuando el chico salió al exterior nunca pensó que sería tan agradable estar fuera de esa prisión, cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando sintió la mano de Caroline empujándole.

\- ¿Qué haces rubia? -se quejó, esas dos últimas semanas la pareja se había puesto al día, y al final Damon tuvo que darle la razón, esa rubia nunca fue su futuro, se hubiese dado cuenta antes de cumplir los dieciocho y sin exagerar.

\- Vas a llegar a los treinta, ¿y vas a seguir llamándome rubia?

\- ¿Por qué no? -se encogió de hombros, e iba a comenzar con una de sus bromas cuando un coche estacionó justo enfrente, en ese momento sintió que el corazón se le paraba, dejaba de latir, la rubia le miró de reojo, la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Damon era indescriptible, y ese brillo que iluminaba su mirada era mágica, Martina no había exagerado ni un ápice cuando le dijo que Damon estaba enamorado, era cierto, lo supo en su mirada, miró al frente al mismo tiempo que la figura de Alaric Saltzman salía del coche acompañado con una chica de unos veinte años vestida con un traje que solo hacía que pareciese más pequeña aún.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, solo diez años de diferencia, y esa chica era capaz de destrozar y derrumbar todas las barreras que Damon tenía desde los diez años, era más que increíble: espectacular.

Cuando los ojos café de Elena se cruzaron con los ojos vidriosos de Damon todo miedo desapareció, la chica olvidó por completo el protocolo que ella solo se había puesto y salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar, porque sí, porque los brazos de Damon era el único lugar en el mundo donde Elena se sentía en casa, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando Damon le tendió los brazos, se lanzó sobre él sin dudarlo, sabiendo que él nunca la soltaría.

\- Me mentiste -sorbió por la nariz negándose a soltarlo cuando el chico intentó mirarla a la cara.

\- Eso si que es una mentira, angelito -rió bajito- Estoy aquí, como te prometí.

La chica se separó de él, dejando ver su pequeño rostro surcado en lágrimas, algo en el interior de Damon se rompió con mucha fuerza, por un momento quiso separarse de ella y darle una paliza a todo aquel que los separó en el pasado pero se contuvo porque si tenía que pegar a alguien era así mismo.

\- Nunca más, Damon. Nunca más me apartes. Nunca, ¿me oyes?

\- Te oigo cariño, alto y claro -susurró muy cerca de sus labios, la chica instintivamente se aproximó más a él- ¿Y ahora puedo besarte?

\- ¿Desde cuando necesitas permiso?

\- Cierto… -y la besó, unió sus labios en un profundo y desgarrador beso, ambos, tan necesitados, buscaron la forma de estar aún más cerca, Damon profundizó el beso lo máximo posible buscando sentirse a salvo, lejos de todo eso que acababa de dejar atrás, yt Elena, buscaba exactamente lo mismo, seguridad, calma, poder deshacerse de sus peores pesadillas con ese beso. El chico fue el primero en romperlo para poder tomar aire, acarició con ambas manos su rostro- Y dime, ¿terminaste la historia?

\- ¿Eh…? -se extrañó, pero enseguida entendió a que se estaba refiriendo y negó con la cabeza- ¿Y qué importa? No necesito un cuento de hadas Damon, solo te necesito a ti… _mi amor._

El chico sonrió feliz. Y en un movimiento improvisado tomó a Elena en brazos, la chica gritó entre sorprendida y asustada, por lo que se abrazó como pudo al cuello de Damon.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, al sentir que el chico no hacía mucho esfuerzo en sostenerla- ¡Me voy a caer!

\- Solo estoy comprobando que si desde esta distancia sigues igual de hermosa -bromeó, en los ojos del chico brillaba la picardía de la cual Elena se enamoró por lo que no pudo enfadarse realmente con él- Y encima es una forma de recrear que estamos "enredados"

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas…?

\- Tu y yo nos conocimos en la carretera, Elena -la puso a su altura, dejando que los pies de la chica rozasen el duro asfalto- Estamos enredados en esto. Y quiero vivir contigo cientos de aventuras pero esta vez… quiero hacerlo bien. -le pasó el cabello por detrás de la oreja para poder admirar su rostro.

La chica feliz se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación.

\- Oh, Damon… claro que quiero -enredó sus brazos en su cuello y posó con delicadeza sus labios en los del chico, ni siquiera fue un beso pero sí una promesa, de que siempre, pasase lo que pasase, sobrevivirían.

Porque ellos siempre sobreviven a todo.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Terminar una historia siempre es difícil, darle un final en condiciones es aún más complicado que lo anterior, por eso, ahora que estoy aquí publicando este final me pregunto si este ha sido el adecuado, no sabéis las veces que lo he editado este verano, casi llega septiembre y seguía en las mismas condiciones por eso mi duda es, ¿ha valido la pena tanto esfuerzo? ¿os gusta el final? ¿esperabais otra cosa? No sé, algo diferente.

Sé que lo he subido todo corriendo, que la mayor parte de los lectores aún no habéis llegado hasta aquí debido a que estamos en unas fechas muy señaladas pero es que no podía retrasarlo más, tenía que terminar el año con el último capítulo de esta historia, prometo que la próxima vez no haré las cosas tan deprisa, esperemos que los problemas que surgieron no vuelvan a surgir.

Como sea, hoy he sibido doble actualización y seguida por lo que en la anterior no he podido hacer las cosas en condiciones. Quiero agradecer las +7.000 lecturas, los +200 reviews, los favoritos, los seguidores, en serio sin vosotros esto no sería posible, nada de esto tendría sentido, por eso hoy, 31/12/14 os doy un "Gracias" infinito, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y lo que espero sigamos viviendo.

Me gustaría hacer una mención especial pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ¡hoy es un día de locos! por lo que resumiré mis menciones y solo diré: **GRACIAS.**

En este momento **solo puedo pediros una cosa**: vuestra opinión. Así que ahora en los comentarios, cuando tengáis tiempo, me gustaría que dejarais de forma resumida lo que más os ha gustado de esta historia y una opinión general, espero que no sea pediros demasiado.

Ahora si. Fin.


End file.
